


SPLIT One Shot's : Big Book Of All My One Shots With My OC's  Book 2

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Spectrum, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Loss, Daddy Issues, Dennis is a softy at times, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub Play, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glass alternate ending, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Revenge, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Wedding Night, semi - alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 210,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Welcome to my big BOOK 2 of all my OC's in the Split movie world all together in one book for you to enjoy.Rating - 17+ Explicit - for a lot of sex stuff XD((((Be sure to read Book 1 that has a Whopping 100 Chapters!!!!!))))My Oc's are Elizabeth, Molly, Sirena, Sam, Olivia and David.  (Could be more added later on.)All stories are in my other Sexy One shot books. ( Unless noted otherwise )Show this book some love Comments, bookmarks and Kudos Please! :D





	1. OC's INFO: Updated for Book 2

  

**Original Character's Info...**

 

**Elizabeth Morgan Bio.**

She has Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, Very curvy body (DD's ;) ), Like's wearing sexy clothing. Age 18.

**Gif and pics of woman that looks a lot like Elizabeth. Also based on Model Melissa Clarke.**

  

 

*First appearance was in my book "Behind Blue Eyes"   She is also featured in 3 other story's called  "The Altercations With Distance"  &    

"The Altercations of Purity "   &  "Eye's Sewn Shut : A Split Fanfiction"  

Done by: Fearlessly Fearless.*

* **Bio** \- Likes music: Metal, rock, some classical, dance music.

**Body type:**  Very Curvy, toned. strong, DD Breasts XD. Dark blue eyes, Black (dyed) hair/usually curled at the ends.

**Scars:**  One very deep long one across her neck. But wears a scarf/choker collar necklace to hide it.

**Wears:** Red lip gloss , navy eye shadow. Black Eyeliner, jean/or leather shorts, skirts, fitted shirts, heeled boots. In the right setting likes wearing 50's style housedresses button up in front that hug her figure nice, classy.

**Likes:** Swimming, dancing, working out, skinning dipping, sleeping with just her underwear on, watching horror movies, reading comics, listening to music, Spankings, Being laid over someone's lap and spanked, sex, kissing, Kinky stuff, Joking, Being Sarcastic, And also can pick a lock ;D 

**She's:**  Straight but also flirts with both male and female. She can use her looks to distract people if needed. She likes flirting. When she kisses you your legs feel weak and your lower half feels like it's on fire ***In a good way XD Yes she's that good at sexual stuff.***

**Powers/Gift:**  In my version 2 of her in my retelling story she has a power of seeing visions and having dreams. And in one shot story's her gift is being able to heal at a very fast rate, ignoring death.

**Split Purity Backstory:**

She had good parents and a good home. She was kind and sweet to others when given a chance but was also looked down upon by other kids. They would be nasty to her or just ignore her. After while it got worse the friends she did get would use her. She finally got her first boyfriend and loved him dearly. She was the devoted and passionate type. Trying to give all the love in her heart. But it was crushed he started abusing getting her to do Crazy sexual things, getting her addicted. She at the time felt like she didn't have a choice being the way she was, "Easily manipulated". Years later she found love again in another. It was great in the beginning but turned sour soon after, he hit her all the time, but even though he did she still loved him. She would blame her heart for being so big and hated it at times. A year passes by.. The last boyfriend came and went faster but was just as bad, he had a mean streak, one evening he told her they were going to the park together. He lead her to a small clearing and told her she was worthless and took a small knife out of his pocket and slit her throat deeply, he ran off leaving her laying on the ground bleeding out. She was left for dead. Her strong will gave her long enough to be found by a passing older man on a bike. He called 911 and got her to the hospital just in time. The doctors didn't think she be able to even talk. But she beat the odds. Her throat healed better then the doctors said it would.

Elizabeth went to see doctors and therapists. They never seemed to help much. They told her that she suffered from depression and some Sex addiction from the trauma from the years of being with abusers, they told her she was sick aka not well. She was already a passionate person before but these things only added to it. She has times where even little things turn her on and she has to take care of it so to speak by herself. If she has a partner then he's in for a ride of his life. XD She's only been with those 3 people in relationships. When she gets turned on though she has a hard time controlling herself at times.  It's a hardship.  She wants someone, she wants real love, someone that won't hurt her, someone that will be devoted like she is to them. Someone that understands. In the right setting she's a homemaker/motherly type, (in the beginning of my novels Patricia and her butts heads about that role lol ) She good at Cleaning, cooking, loves kids, in that setting too.

She has this darkness in her from those bad years. But also her heart has so much love to give to someone. She is now stronger and wants more in life.

**Struggles:**    Some Depression at times, Sex addiction. "Kind of like Dennis with his struggle with girls dancing thing. Talk about understanding...yup lol"

 

**Her fave songs to dance to list:**   ***Yes she knows how to dance ;)***

**Metallica** \- The Memory Remains.    **The Glitch Mob** \- Can't Kill Us.    **Sofia Karlberg *covered*** \- Crazy in Love.  **Chris Isaak** \- Wicked Game.

**AeroSmith** \- Crazy.    **Alannah Myles** \- Black Velvet.  **Marilyn Manson** \- Tainted Love.   **The Kinks** \- Living On a Thin line.  **Led Zeppelin** - Immigrant Song.

**NIN -** Closer.    **Muse -** Supermassive Blackhole.   **The Rolling Stones** \- Gimmie Shelter.    **Jefferson Airplane** \- White Rabbit.

**Ciara -** Paint it Black.    **David Rose & His Orchestra -** " The Stripper "       **Eurythmics** **-**  Sweet Dreams.  **Or Marilyn Manson -** Sweet Dreams.

_____________________________________________________

 

**Molly Starling**

**Picture: Model Stella Maxwell as what Molly looks like.   (not as tall tho lol shorter then dennis even :D )**

    

Graphics

art by me.

**Mini Bio** -   

Age 18. ( Just turned )

Blonde hair, Crystal blue eyes, Light skin, Pouting pink glossy lips, Slim small build. She's around 5'5 tall. her head comes to Dennis's collar bone. XD ***Looks up***

**Split Purity Backstory :**  She has lived with her mom since her dad left the picture and divorce her mom at age 13. The mom didn't spend much time with Molly because she worked a lot, so Molly felt ignored.  Molly's dad was a sick guy with a crude since of humor, he would show Molly sexual things at a early age and tell her that's what you do when you get older. Basically a mind fu**er. But he got involved with someone else and left Molly and her mom alone.

**Likes :**  Ballet Dancing, Swimming, Cheer leading, Marilyn Monroe Movies, Cuddling, hugs, Kissy time. XD

**Struggles/Likes :**  Daddy Issues, Childish behavior at times. Examples ( She likes being held, Is a bit Naïve, She pouts some, cuddling, Her voice is younger sounding/sweet like, Innocence acting a lot. Virgin *Yup XD*. Likes to suck on Dennis's fingers/something else ;) like in nursing motion. She likes to be picked up and carried around. Sleeps with her thumb in her mouth. XD

***Yes I know I'm messed up for writing it that way lol But oh well, You read it anyway didn't you. Wink***

Her First:  Dennis Crumb - Molly's very attached to him and hates when he leaves. Calls him pet names like "Daddy Dennis, Sweetie Bear, Daddy, etc"   Dennis really cares/loves her and understands her because he knows what's like to be ignored/outcast.  He also likes the fact she looks a bit younger since he's into that with young girls dancing naked fetish, so it pretty much a perfect match for him, also he likes her behaviors and think they are cute/sexy. She adores him in every way and excepts him the way he is, She also feels very safe with him /well protected, also she likes that he's older, the older male thing is part of the daddy issues and she's, like I said feels safer.  Molly likes to tell him that he's handsome and sweet and smart etc etc. :P

 

**Molly's Music list** **:  'The Neighborhood -** Daddy Issues **,  Jackson Browne -** Somebody's Baby **,  Marilyn Monroe -** Every Baby Needs A Da-Da Daddy **,**

**Lenny Kravitz -** Lady **' ,  Everly Brothers -** All I Have To Do Is Dream **,  The Temptations - My Girl  ,  Eric Carmen -** Hungry Eyes **,**

**Tal Bachman -** She's So High **,  Natalie Imbruglia -** Torn **,  Paul Anka -** Puppy Love **,  Doris Day -** Dream A Little Dream Of Me **,**

**Frankie Valli/Four Seasons -** Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **,  The Archies -** Sugar Sugar **,  The Flamingo's -** I Only Have Eyes For You **,**

**The Police -** Every Breath You Take **,  Sinead O' Connor -** Nothing Compares To You **,   Mama's And The Papa's -** Dedicated To The One I Love **,**

**Blink 182 -** Miss You **.    Britney Spears -** Baby One More Time

 

**Molly's and Dennis's love song:**    [The 4 seasons - Can't take my eyes off of you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM&index=223)    I always think that this is the song Dennis would be thinking of When he first see's Molly and it be in a day dreamy state lol Slow mo running towards him in some little cute outfit all soft lighting lol

 XD  

     

 _________________________________________________________________

 

**Sirena Miller - Newer OC**

    **Picture of Model "M** **adelaine Petsch** **" of what Sirena looks like.**

**Age** 19.

Very Long red hair, fair skin, OZ green eyes, 5'7. Has a tattoo on the back of her neck that says "From The Ashes I Rise"  Wears gypsy style long skirts and 60's type styles etc. Addiction to pain pills due to her phantom pains,  has a canvas of long scars on her back from the whip. She's in collage and wants to be a Piano teacher. She has a  natural talent in piano.

**Likes:** Piano playing, Classical music, mediation, reading. 

**Split Purity Backstory :**   At the age of 5 her father had a mental break down after his wife left him. So he started whipping Sirena with a bullwhip every time she did something he didn't like as punishment. He was a twisted SOB.  One day when Sirena was 15 a fire broke out in the house and her father was trapped in his room, she managed to get out a window from the second floor.  She heard him yelling and screaming, their was no way to get to him, but instead of getting help right away, she let him burn. Then she took off for the neighbors for help. **  
**

**Struggles :**   Phantom pain from long scars on her back. Pain meds addiction.  **  
**

**Powers/Gift:**   In development/ but has to do with fire.   **  
**

 -----------------------------------------------

 

Sammy *Sam* Ashton.  (likeness is from a model (forgot name)

 

Sammy *Sam* Ashton. Age 18. Sex: Female. *But school and everyone else thinks she's male.*

Light brown hair, cut short style hair , Small build, flat chested. Grey eyes, pale skin.

Wears: black finger nail polish, boot cut or skinny jeans, flannel over shirts, black jean jackets, converse shoes, a tiny bit of black eye liner, but very plain.

She has a boyish/ tomboy style and is often mistaken as a boy /a pretty boy no less. She is flat chested because of surgery she had getting Breast cancer removed and has very long scars that curve right under where the bottom of her breasts were at. The illness is gone but now she just lives mostly as a guy, because when she had her breasts removed she didn't feel fem enough anymore.

Sex preference: She questions sometimes, but usually she tries not to worry about it much, due to everything she's gone through. That and never finding true love.

 --------------------------------------------------------

 

**Olivia Honey. Oc.    (Likeness of Model Barbara Palvin )**

   

 

**Name:** Olivia Honey. **Age:** 18.

**Nickname:** Sugar. Honey

**Hair color:** Chestnut. **Skin color:** Pale. **Eye color:** Faded mint Green.

**Likes:** Parties, Shopping!, Wearing lacey things, wears High end fashion clothing, swimming, Being told what to do /wants a master *during sex play*, painting, Wears pretty diamond chokers/collars, getting gifts from boys, she's Classy/Sassy/and a bit Smartassy, fun loving, funny.

**Background** : Went to Live with her aunt when Mother and Father died in car crash when she was 9. Her aunt is very rich and had made Olivia become a sugar baby part time. Aunt sets up Fancy Hotel room for Olivia to go to with picked out clients. Olivia has got to the point were she doesn't mind doing what her Aunt tells her to do since she's used to it, but also likes getting money, gifts from the men she's with, like jewelry/clothing/food. she doesn't always have to be with the men sexually to get those things. But she sometimes feels trapped in this little game she has to play. But in the end she knows that she inherits everything when her Aunt passes on also. Her Aunt is nice to her but makes her do these things regardless.

( **I know bad, bad aunt** )

Still in Highschool but almost finished. Did know my Oc Molly from school and was friends with her when they were younger. Molly and Olivia are very similar.

 

**Olivia's Music List:  ( Robert Palmer -** Addicted To Love.  **Weezer** \- Beverly Hills.  **Santana With Rob Thomas** \- Smooth.  **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Californication.

**Eve Ft. Gwen Stefani** \- Let Me Blow Your Mind.   **Gwen Stefani** \- Rich Girl.   **No Doubt** \- It's My Life.   **Bon Jovi** \- It's My Life. 

**Justin Timberlake  Ft. Timbaland** \- SexyBack.   **Britney Spears** \- Toxic.  

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  **All Graphic art by me**.

 

David Maxwell bio coming soon.

 

**All these story's are originally featured in my Split: Sexy one shots books 1 and 2,  and 3 and will continue to be but added here as well :D**

More info might be added later.

Enjoy this BIG book of my OC's taking on The Horde :D

**Just a Collage of my Graphics**   

 


	2. Back To School Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia. ( Molly talks to Olivia and things happen at school )

Little Olivia Honey was walking down the hallway of the school, she hadn't been to school in a year since her aunt wanted her homeschooled for unknown reasons but decided she needed to go back, so this was her first day back in the crazy world which was high school.

She was on her way to the main office with her slip she needed to turn in and that's when she spots Dennis. She hadn't seen him since that last day they were together 4 months ago and were found out by Molly. She felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as she was near him again.

Dennis was busy cleaning the floor and didn't notice her.

With a gulp she tries to say something but kind of fails when all that comes out of her mouth is a mere squeak.

 

Dennis hears her and turns around, he gasps when he sees Olivia.

"Hi Dennis.." she breathes out quietly.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked her all of the emotions he felt when he last saw her coming back.

"Um well my aunt set it up so I can go back to school here, um yeah" she stutters a little, feeling a bit nervous.

"I see, how are you?"

"Pretty good.. just working and now going back here. How about you?"

"Yeah not bad" he nodded his head.

"Okay well I better go turn this in...um seeya" she says quickly and walks fast to the office.

Dennis watched her leave before getting back to work.

 

Later on, the track team was running around the track and Molly had noticed Olivia being back in school and it made her feel a little jealous. Olivia was getting tired from running and ends up falling on the track, scraping her knee. Like a champ she gets up and limps inside the building all the way down the hallway to the locker rooms to get it cleaned up.

Dennis had been watching from a distance, he knew Molly was feeling a little wary since Olivia had come back, he wanted to go over and help her when she scraped her knee but he didn't know what Molly would think.

Olivia gets near one of the sinks and runs some cold water on a paper towel and limps over to one the private changing booths with a bench. She sits down and props her leg up, wiping off the blood that ran down her leg. "Ow" she tears up feeling it sting.

Dennis headed to the locker room and puts a first aid kit outside her booth.

 

"Dennis?"

Dennis didn't say anything and just ran away quickly.

 

She sighs deeply knowing he took off, she uses the first aid kit cleaning the wound and adding a bandage. she was about to get up when out of nowhere Molly is standing there in the booth with her looking upset. "Hello again Olivia.."

"Oh uh...hi Molly" she stammers nervously.

"Why are you here?" Molly asks.

"My aunt decided to send me back to school" she told her.

"Why do you insist on being close to my daddy?" Molly asks walking closer to her.

"Molly listen to me, I am not trying to come in between you and Dennis"

"But you already did and he still thinks about you.."

"I've turned a new page now, I know how much you mean to him Molly and how much he means to you...I'm not going to get in the way of that again"

"You still have feelings for him... I know you do and...and I feel so left out" Molly starts to cry with her hands covering her face.

"Molly I don't want to take him away from you" she tells her.

She gets frustrated "Don't you understand, I feel left out!" she cries.

"Why?" Olivia asks her.

"I'm being left out of it all and kept in the dark and that hurts me.." she sits down on the bench.

 

"Molly let me tell you something....four months ago when Dennis thought he had lost you he was devastated, he was pining for you the moment you walked out that hotel, he is yours"

"I wasn't mad about you sleeping with him, I was mad because he didn't tell me and that hurt..and I felt left out" Molly sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry...you got him back though and that's what matters"

Molly takes her hand and blushes "I felt left out.."

"You mean?..."

"I'm sorry..I'm such an odd girl and my daddy issues doesn't help either" she sighs deeply.

"No its okay Molly...if you like I could do something to you as well" she suggested softly.

Molly blushes a deep crimson.

"Its up to you, think on it"

 

"I think I know why he likes you..it's because your very similar to me in a lot of ways and that's what attracts him most. Maybe we should stick together" Molly swallows hard and her bottom lip is quivering slightly.

"If that's what you want"

"I'm not sure how to start this between us"

"Well first we should probably lock the door...just in case right" Olivia smirked.

"I already did.." Molly lightly chuckles.

"Tell me what you like" Olivia whispers in her ear.

 

Molly closes her eyes feeling soothed by Olivia's voice "Just start with the simple things.."

Olivia nods kissing her cheek lightly.

"If you don't really like me you don't have to kiss me or anything else.." Molly says nervously.

"Well what would you like me to do hmm" she asked Molly.

"I don't know, I've never done this before..I guess we can try kissing first?"

Olivia nodded leaning towards her, kissing her lips softly.

Molly starts to relax more as Olivia's soft lips move against hers, a little hum escapes her.

Olivia moans quietly deepening the kiss.

They end up holding each other, laying on their sides facing each other on the bench, making out. "Mmm" Molly quietly moans.

Olivia's hands start to wander up and down her body gently.

 

Molly lifts up the front part of Olivia's shirt and then does the same to her own, she then presses their breasts together with there nipples rubbing against each other's "Your very soft Olivia mmm"

"Mmm, your beautiful Molly" Olivia sighs squeezing her breasts.

"So are you" Molly's cheeks are pink and her eyes are dazed, she never thought she be turned on with this type of thing happening but she couldn't help it.

"Tell me what else you want to do and I'll do it"

"Touch me" she says shyly.

"Okay" Olivia says quietly kissing her reassuringly before slipping a finger inside her.

Molly moans, pressing her forehead against Olivia's, her hands start to wonder and her fingers end up rubbing on Olivia's clit.

 

Olivia gasps at how sensitive she is, adding another finger inside her.

"Uuh.." she moans, rubbing faster on Olivia.

Olivia does the same going faster inside her, feeling how wet she was getting.

Molly moans a little louder feeling very close to her climax.

Olivia moans rubbing her thumb against her clit feeling close to her climax.

"Ooh Olivia!" molly cums suddenly.

Olivia gasps as she came after her, breathing heavily. "Still feel like yor missing out?" she chuckled breathlessly.

"No" she hugs Olivia close, giving her a nuzzle in the crook of her neck.

Olivia holds her close kissing her forehead gently.

"I like you honey bee" Molly whispers softly. Olivia sighed contently when she said that.

\-----

**Later on in the day..**

Molly is back home thinking about what happened earlier with Olivia. One thing she didn't realize was she smelled like Olivia now, her sweet perfume and her sweet essence only a man would recognize was all over Molly now.

Dennis was busy doing the dishes, he finished up before heading up to see Molly.

Molly's sitting at her vanity, brushing her soft blonde hair out, she had laid out her pink silk pj pants and tank top for bed.

Dennis knocked on her door gently.

"Come in"

 

Dennis walked inside "Hey...I uh got you this" he said shyly handing her a small box which was neatly wrapped with a bow on top.

"Aww Dennis Bear you didn't need to do that.." she sweetly sighs, opening the box, looking inside.

It had a small silver necklace inside it, with a small, sparkling diamond hanging at the bottom.

Her mouth drops in awe and she looks up at him "Daddy it's so beautiful.. thank you" she stands in front of him turning around "Can you help me put it on please?" she asks lifting up her hair off her lovely neck.

Dennis helps her put it on making sure it was secure before letting it slide down, they both stared at it in the mirror.

"It's lovely.." she looks at his eyes in the mirror, leaning her back against his front.

Dennis smiled at her resting his head against hers "I'm glad you like it" he whispered.

"I love it" she sighs contently closing her eyes.

"I wanted to buy you something special, I know Olivia being back at school has been making you feel nervous but...you are my one and only love and I'll never leave you again" he promises, kissing her neck, she smelt different yet familiar her usual perfume was mixed with one he recognized.

She hums feeling a shiver run down her spine from his lips kissing her neck.

"You smell good...new perfume?" he asked her softly before kissing her again.

"I didn't wear any today.." she didn't realize maybe it was Olivia's that rubbed off on her earlier.

"Hmm, but you smell so good" he says.

Molly chuckles nervously, now starting to remember that Olivia was wearing perfume and it did smell good. "Oh Crap" she thinks to herself and really hoping that he didn't smell anything else on her, like the smell of sex as well and she knew he could with the Beasts help. "It must be my shampoo, yeah" she lies, smiling.

"You look nervous Molly"

"Nah just had a big day at school is all" she sighs.

"You sure?" he pressed staring into her eyes.

"Mhm just a bit tired" she bites her lower lip.

"Alright baby...lets go to bed " he smiles before picking her up, he knew something had happened between her and Olivia but he wasn't going to push her too much, he wanted her to tell him.

 

Later on, they are laying in bed together spooning, molly sighs deeply "I'm sorry"

"For what baby" Dennis sighed stroking her arm gently.

"For lying..I just feel ashamed of myself now"

"Lying about what Molly?" he asked holding her close.

"About what happened today with Olivia.." she says quietly.

Dennis kissed her neck "What happened baby?"

 

"We made out in the locker room and fingered each other until we both came..I'm sorry daddy I've been a bad girl" she sighs sadly.

Dennis nodded before kissing her gently. "I forgive you" he whisper.

"I wasn't mad that you for sleeping with her really, I was mostly upset you didn't tell me about it and I felt left out" she admits.

"I understand" he tells her holding her tightly.

"I think she likes being called Honey bee"

Dennis chuckles "It sounds nice"

"Yeah it does.." she snuggles against him, falling asleep.

 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> ( This story will be in only the sexy vol 3 also. )


	3. They Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X Casey Cooke/ My Oc Molly. (After a month goes by after the Beasts help to kill Casey's Uncle John, they come back for a visit) (Continued part for 'He Found Her' Only found in 'Split Only the sexy vol 3')

It had been a month since The Beast had come to Casey's aid, killing her uncle John, Ripping him apart for what he was doing to her after he escaped jail. She had began to start a new life without the fear of him waiting for her in the shadows, knowing she was truly free..Casey wondered if the horde would come back to visit again. 

She's sitting around on the couch reading, drinking a glass of ice tea.

Dennis was wondering how Casey was getting on since the last time they saw her. He couldn't help but remember the light kiss she gave him as he held her, she felt so perfect in his arms. He decided he would pay her a visit and walked to her apartment.

 

Casey had fallen asleep when a knock was heard, so she gets up and opens the door "Wow..you came back" she smiles warmly.

"Of course I did" he says with a warm smile.

"Please come in..make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Uhh sure just water please" he said taking a seat on the sofa.

She comes back in the room with a glass of water "Here you go" sitting down next to him but also giving him a good amount of space between them since she knew he might be more comfortable that way. "So how you been for starters?"

"I'm okay can't complain, what about you?" he asked staring at her with a protective look.

"Oh just fine just working, thinking about getting a cat" she chuckles.

"That sounds good" Dennis nodded.

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine, we've been busy, you know because of The Beast"

"Yeah, um..Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, a house...its quite secluded and quiet but I like it" he says softly.

"Oh well if you didn't I was going to say you can stay here awhile..if you wanted too?"

"I mean if that's okay....its a long drive home"

"Oh sure.. you all are more then welcome too" she warmly smiles.

"Thank you Casey" he smiles back, staring into her warm brown eyes.

"I guess I can order food for tonight, I don't have very much at the moment. You might have to sleep on the sofa, if that's okay?"

"Yeah should be fine" he nodded.

 

Suddenly the door unlocks and a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and in a cheer outfit comes in, in a rush throwing her bag on the chair next to the door. "Casey you never guess what happened today!" 

Casey giggles "No clue why don't you tell me" The girl smiles "They picked me as one of the leaders of the cheer team! ahhh I'm so freaking happy!" she jumps and spins around on her feet in a cute joyful way. 

Casey looks over at Dennis "Um Dennis this is my room mate"

"Hi" Dennis greeted.

"Hi I'm Molly, nice to meet you Dennis" she shakes his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" he says with a smile.

 

"So what are we having for dinner Casey?" 

"I thought maybe ordering from sub palace down the street" Casey answers."Okie dokie, well I got do my homework" Molly giggles and goes to her room.

"She seems nice" Dennis said.

"Yeah she is. It's funny I never thought Id be hanging nor living with a cheerleader ever" she chuckles lightly "But here I am and she pays half the bills working with me and it seems to work out"

"That's nice...You seem really happy here Casey" 

"It's hard at times, not gonna lie."

"Really why?"

"Just trying to adjust after all that's happened and move on, trying to make something new. Molly she seems to try to cheer me up about it all since she's all about being positive. She's, I guess you can say unique."

"I know how you feel Casey" he whispered.

She sighs "Well I guess I better order the food" 

 

**After dinner.**  

Casey starts getting ready for her night shift. "Are you okay being left alone here with Molly?"

"Uhh sure we'll be fine, enjoy your shift Casey" he smiled.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit" she gives him a hug before leaving.

Dennis smiled happily sitting down on the sofa again.

A little while later Molly comes into the room heading towards the kitchen, walking past him she's wearing a tank top and boy shorts that shows off the curves of her ass perfectly. She's humming as she goes into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Dennis watched her as she walked around the kitchen.

As she's pouring herself a glass of oj she looks over her shoulder a bit at him and gives him a flirty smirk.

Dennis felt himself blush as she did that.

She giggles walking past him again heading to her room with her glass, swaying her hips a little as she walks.

Dennis sighed frustratedly, he didn't know what she was doing but he didn't trust her, he'd been through this before.

Molly was in her room and she gets in her drawer and pulls out a small vibrator and lays down on her bed. She reaches down into her shorts and turns it on, rubbing it don her clit. "Mm" she mewls softly.

Dennis hears her mewling and decided to check on her to see if she was okay, when he looked inside and saw what she was doing he stepped back nervously.

Molly moans a bit louder "Uuh mm.." feeling the vibes deep in her core. Her legs come open more, clearly showing her moving the toy around in her underwear which is very soaked. She begins to pant with her eyes closed.

Dennis didn't know what to do, why was she doing this? he wondered getting angry.

"OohDen..nnis!" she moans louder.

Dennis hears her calling his name and couldn't take it anymore, he ran outside leaving the apartment.

 

Later on. Molly's laying on the couch watching tv sucking on a cold popsicle.

Dennis was outside not knowing what to do, he didn't want to go back in just in case Molly decided to take advantage of him.

Molly lays on the couch a good while, getting bored so she turns the tv to a music channel and starts to practice her graceful ballet moves.

Dennis needed to calm down so he decided to have a walk around the block to clear his head.

After Molly was finished she looks around for Dennis not finding him and she gets worried so she gets dressed and starts walking around to find him. After about ten minutes she spots him and runs up to him, tapping on him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumped slightly at the contact as he turned to face Molly."What do you want?" he asked.

"I got worried about you because you weren't there.." she says shyly.

"I just needed some air" he told her quietly looking away.

"Will you walk with me home?" she asks him sweetly, taking his hand.

Dennis pulled away instantly, tensing up at the contact.

"I'm sorry..I won't hurt you. It's just I don't like being alone" she looks down.

 

"They always say that" Dennis sighs looking at the floor.

She stares up into his eyes "Please.."

"What do you want from me Molly?" he asked her seriously.

"I just don't want to be alone"

"Fine I'll walk back with you" he said giving in with a sigh. She takes his hand again and leans her head against his upper arm since she was much shorter then him "Lead the way"

Dennis tensed up a little still not trusting her, walking to the apartment quickly.

"Your so sweet for walking me home. Thank you Dennis" she smiles warmly.

"Your welcome Molly" he said quietly.

 

They get back into the apartment "Do you want some cookies?"

"Uhh sure" he nodded slowly.

 

"Okay I'll get them for you. Thank you again for coming back with me" she gets on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss, her lips are so plush and warm against his. She stops and smiles widely and goes into the kitchen getting his cookies "Do you want anything to drink too?"

"Uhh water" he said a little flustered about the kiss.

She walks back into the room and hands him his glass of water and his plate of cookies. "Here you go"

"Thank you" he said sitting on the sofa and taking a bite of one of the cookies, making sure all the crumbs went on the plate.

She sits down next to him "I know you were watching me earlier"

Dennis sat still not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you...I really didn't mean too" she looks down embarrassed.

 

"You didn't....I just don't have very good past experiences with other girls doing things like that" Dennis told her truthfully not looking at her.

"I'm sorry I just..couldn't help myself" she bites her bottom lip blushing.

"I have to be good" he whispered.

"You see I kind of dislike the boys from my school, they tend to be not mature enough, I want someone mature, smarter, stronger, protective, maybe more experienced...you know a real man" she whispers looking like she's in daze.

Dennis stared at her softly.

"I, I need..I want" she sighs deeply feeling herself getting panicky.

"What do you want Molly?" he asked her.

"You'll just think I'm weird.." she closes her eyes, shaking.

"I like watching young girls dance naked....I share a body with a Beast who eats people to sustain himself...trust me you'll probably seem normal compared to me" Dennis told her with a chuckle.

"I'm more attracted to older men and I want to be someone's babygirl.." she blushes.

"See I told you, you sound totally normal compared to me" he joked.

 

"How is it normal that I want someone older like you and want to call them daddy?" she pouts, looking like she's about to cry.

Dennis brought her in for a small hug."Your right, it doesn't seem normal but its what you like and nobody can change that" he comforted her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't help but think of you while touching myself, thinking about how you would kiss me and use your tongue...it made me so wet and achy..mmm..I'm sorry.." she sighs deeply.

"Its okay" he sighed holder her closer.

She leans back a little to look into his eyes while he holds her "Tell me what you want and I'll do it.."

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked. She nods, almost looking desperate.

"Dance for me" he whispers softly, almost like he was embarrassed to say it.

 

Molly gets up standing in front of the couch close to his knees and she starts to sway slowly. While she does this she takes her shirt off and then her shorts leaving her in just her panties and bra. She starts to roll her hips forwards. Her body bends so well making her more graceful as she moves.

Dennis sat there and watched feeling a sense of power as she danced for him."Take them off" he ordered her.

She keeps swaying and her bra straps fall off her shoulders teasing him "Is that what daddy wants?" she asks in a cute voice.

"Yes it is" he stared at her hungrily.

 

She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra letting it fall off exposing her soft perky breasts and then slips her panties off and continues to sway.

Dennis groaned as he watched her."God your beautiful" he whispered feeling himself getting hard.

Molly grins when he says that and begins rubbing a hand on her outer thighs while the other hand goes up to her plush lips where she slowly starts to suck on her fingers as she dances.

Dennis couldn't take it anymore, he unbuckled his trousers to pull out his cock, touching himself as he watched her.

She smiled as she looked at what he was doing because of her. "Ooh daddy I wanna play..won't you play with me?" she whispers biting her lip.

"Come here" he said patting the spot on the sofa next to him. She sits down next to him.

Dennis leaned towards her kissing her gently on the lips, pushing her closer to him.

 

"Mm tell me what to do now.."

Dennis rests his forehead on hers, staring at her softly before moving her hand towards his cock.

"I want to..taste you. May I?" she sweetly begs.

"Yes" Dennis groaned nodding his head.

She goes down and starts to lick his cock, up and down the shaft and around the head, popping it in and out of her mouth "Mmm"

Dennis's hips bucked as she did that, his hand held the back of her head as he moaned in pleasure. Since she was bending forwards sucking on him from the side, when she pushes forwards more her cute ass sticks up in the air.

 

He spanks her lightly as he felt him getting close to a climax."Uhh, faster baby" he growled.

"Mmm" she sucks faster.

"Ohh fuck I'm gonna...." he moaned as he hit his climax, cumming in her mouth.

She licks him a little more before sitting up, staring at him licking her lips slowly, making it so obvious that she had swallowed it all. "Did I do it right daddy? Id never done that before"

"Yeah baby you did great, well done" he praised.

She smiles looking so happy with a blush "You were my first kiss too"

"Really?"

"Uh huh" she nods smiling.

"Wow I feel honored" he chuckled.

"I'm a virgin.." she blushes looking away.

"Wow... I struggle to see why, your so beautiful" he told her.

"Gosh you make me blush.."

Dennis grinned leaning in to kiss her again.

"Oh my what time is it?" she asks jumping up suddenly.

"Nine o' clock, I reckon why?" he asked.

 

"Casey gets home around now and I'm butt naked in the living room.."

Dennis couldn't hold in his laughter after she said that.

"What? You still have your cock out of your pants" she bites her bottom lip and blushes.

Dennis continued laughing before pulling his trousers back up."You were saying" he said smugly.

She pouts and stomps her foot. "Not fair.."

Dennis picks up her clothes handing them to her."Get dressed baby" he said softly kissing her gently.

She smirks and takes her clothes into her bedroom, swinging her hips back and forth as she walks, giggling.

Dennis couldn't help but stare as she walked to her room.

\--

As soon as Molly closed her door Casey entered the apartment shutting the door behind her with a sigh "Gosh It's good to be back.."

"Busy day huh" Dennis asked her.

"Yup and a lot of crazies that really want their coffee" she chuckles shaking her head.

"I don't envy you, would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"That be great thanks" she plops down on the couch, stretching.

Dennis made them both a drink before sitting next to her on the couch.

"This isn't drugged is it?" she jokes.

"No, I promise"

She lightly laughs before taking a sip of her drink, leaning against the back of the couch more "I'm so tired. Did Molly already go to bed?"

"I think so...I haven't seen her for a while" Dennis told her starting to get fidgety all of a sudden.

She lays her hand on his "Dennis, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine" he stuttered.

"You sure now?" she raises her eyebrow slightly.

"I uh, I'm fine" he says running a hand along his buzz cut hair nervously.

"Did Molly make you nervous?"

"No, no...she didn't"

"Okay, just tell me if anything here makes you feel uneasy okay?" she pats his shoulder.

"Yeah...sure" he sighs feeling his anxiety start to creep in.

"Okay well, I guess I'm going to head off to bed, do you need anything before I go?"

"Casey?" he says weakly as his body starts shaking.

"Yes?"

 

He can feel his breathing come out shakily.

"What is it?" she asks looking more concerned.

"Panic attack" he managed to get out.

"Oh um let me get some water for you" she jumps off the couch and gets him some water "Here sip on that"

Dennis nodded slowly sipping the water.

She leaves the room a minute and comes back with a cold damp cloth "Here" she lightly rubs it across his forehead.

"I've been bad Casey" he murmured under his breath.

"Well isn't that pretty much what you do anyways?" she tries to make a lighthearted joke.

Dennis wasn't paying attention still struggling to breath.

"Just relax and breath slowly.."

Dennis did as she said.

"Just relax and get some rest and don't worry alright" she kisses his forehead and puts a pillow behind his head and covers him with a blanket.

"Don't leave me" he cried helplessly.

"Dennis you'll be okay I'll just be in the other room"

Dennis nodded slowly trying his best to calm down.

"Just close your eyes"

He shut them tightly. 

"I'll see you in the morning, goodnight" she leaves the room going into hers.

 

Dennis tried desperately to sleep but he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning on the sofa but couldn't get to sleep at all.

Molly is suddenly standing by the couch looking down at him. He jumped slightly not expecting to see her.

"Shh Can you sleep in my room?" she whispers softly.

"I don't think I should" he said quietly.

"Pretty please.." she pouts.

"I'm supposed to be good Molly...I can't" he stammered. She whines "Please daddy.."

"I'll get in trouble" 

She holds his face in her hands and kisses him with her tongue rubbing against his "Mmm"

Dennis pulled away "Please...I don't want to get in trouble" he cried.

"But..Dennis bear I'm lonely"

Dennis stared at her shaking his head frantically feeling the panic start to rise again "I'm sorry I just can't" Dennis cried.

She gets in under the blanket and lays on top of him on her stomach, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck "Shh Dennis bear..everything's going to be alright" she coos, her body feels so warm and soft against his.

Dennis breathed heavily staring up at her. Molly kisses his cheek and neck, nuzzling sweetly. He cried again not knowing what to do.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Please tell..I'll do anything" she kisses his neck.

Dennis holds her close, looking up at her with sad eyes."Don't leave me" he cried.

"I never want too..Dennis I like you and I'll do anything you want, I want to be yours"

 

"You mean that?" he asked still looking unsure.

"Yes daddy yes..." she whispers against his lips.

Dennis kisses her hard then, holding her tightly as he did not wanting to let go.

"Mmm" she feels like she's turning into jello in his arms.

He carries on kissing her it was almost desperate how much force he was putting into the kiss, almost like he was afraid if he stopped she'd disappear.

"I'll dance for you any day, anytime" she whispers between his rough kisses.

Dennis groaned when she said that kissing her hard again."Say it again" he whispered needing to hear that she did love and want him.

"I'll dance naked for you any day, anytime..Daddy"

Dennis moaned again.

"I'll sway my hips and wiggle my ass just for you" she giggles.

He feels himself get turned on when she said that, kissing her neck and sucking on it.

Knowing he's feeling better by her words she continues "I'll bend over slowly and I'll touch myself while I dance"

Dennis sighs at her words resting his head on her shoulder.

 

She takes his hand and starts to suck on two of his fingers, closing her eyes "Mmmm"

Dennis moans softly, kissing her cheek and jawline.

Molly makes a little purring sound as she sucks, feeling loved as he kissed her.

"I think I'm ready...to sleep in your room" he whispered softly.

"Really? We don't have to, we could just stay here if you like or...."

Dennis shook his head "No I want to" he whispered.

"Okay" she says quickly, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

 

Dennis followed her nervously.

Once they get in her room she locks the door. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything...whatever you want" he says.

She walks up to him, rubbing her hands around on his chest "What do you want to do to me?"

"All sorts of things" he muttered.

"Oh tell me"

"I want to taste you, kiss you all over your body...I want to slip my cock inside you" Dennis whispered but he sounded embarrassed about it.

She gets all gitty acting "Ooh naughty Daddy.."

"I know" he said softly.

She walks backwards and starts to take her pjs off "Is my Dennis bear a naughty man?" she teases.

"Don't say that" he growled angrily.

"Ooh Naughty daddy oh so naughty" she gets all her clothes stripped off.

 

"I mean it stop calling me that" he shouted.

She pouts with her head down.

Dennis rubbed a hand over his head sighing heavily."I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I don't mind you being that way.. I was just playing"

"I'm sorry...I just...everyone says I'm naughty and disgusting...it makes me feel like I'm not normal, like I'm messed up" he says softly, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I don't mind it." she smiles softly.

"I could be dangerous" he warned her.

"I don't care...I like you anyways"

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked looking ashamed.

"Mhm maybe we can help each other, satisfy each other's needs. You are everything I ever wanted and I can be everything you ever desired and dreamed about getting from those fake girls that rejected you, but I'm the one that will stay"

"Will you though?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes daddy I'm yours" she holds her arms out to him.

Dennis leans into her craving her affection yet still not trusting her completely.

"You don't trust me yet do you?" she looks up at him.

"I'm trying" he sighed.

 

"I'll prove it right now" she jumps on the bed and lays down with her legs spread open, rubbing her hand on her inner thighs and the other rubbing on her breast "I want you to take my virginity.."

Dennis stared at her in shock. "Are you sure Molly?" he asked.

"Take it, it's yours..I'm yours" she pants. Dennis moves towards her slowly, then leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm Dennis please touch me"

Dennis groans unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off before letting his hands glide down her body. Molly looks at his strong chest "Your so strong.." she rubs her hands on his chest and abs.

Dennis's breath hitched as her hands touched his body.

 

"A girl have to be crazy not to want you"

Dennis gave her a small smile before kissing her again.

She keeps rubbing her hands around on his muscles and finally down into his pants rubbing on his cock.

Dennis groans kissing her neck softly.

"Gosh you making me feel so wet right now, just looking at you and feeling you" she mewls.

Dennis nodded still kissing her neck softly.

"Feel it?" she takes his hand and guides it to her pussy. Dennis gasped as he felt how wet she was.

"Taste it, like I did you"

Dennis nodded slowly kissing down her body before making his way to her wet pussy licking it slowly.

"Ooh...mmm" she moans.

 

Dennis gets a bit braver and sucks on it gently savoring every moment in case she didn't see him again.

"UUh!" she moans louder.

He moans quietly as he carried on lapping up her wetness.

"Oooh daddy" she breathes harder.

Dennis groans licking more. Meanwhile The Beast watched what was happening keenly.

"Dennis..please take it now. It's yours!" she cries out.

He was panting heavily his mouth dripping wet as he looked up at her.

"Do I taste good?" she asks biting her lower lip.  "Yeah you do" he says quietly.

"Take my virginity" she whispers.

Dennis shivered as she said that before kissing her softly getting ready to slip inside her.

 

Her legs wrap around his waist making him push inside her all the way breaking through her sweet barrier. "Ahhuuh.." she groans in the crook of his neck.

Dennis moaned loudly as he went deeper into her tight pussy. It felt amazing, unfortunately the emotions were too much for him to handle and he ended up losing the light.

Her body's lightly shaking trying to adjust to his cock stretching her pussy. The blood from her seeping out onto the bed. "I've been saving it for someone special... And that someone is you"

The Beast stared down at her smelling the blood coming out of her."Mmm I can tell" he growled.

Molly suddenly kisses him "Mmm.." she mewls in his mouth.

The Beast growls thrusting into her roughly.

"Easy for a little while.." she winces. The Beast ignores her and keeps going hard.

"Uuh please..gahh"

"You'll get used to it sweet one" The Beast chuckled. Dennis was watching in horror at what was happening and was determined to get the light back.

She reaches down and rubs on her clit, trying to get into it more. "Uuh.."

Dennis managed to convince Hedwig to give him the light again as soon as he had it he slowed down the pace the Beast had been going at giving Molly a chance to recover.

"Dennis I'm so close, Ooh" she pants.

Dennis thrusted into her slowly kissing her softly getting ready to climax. 

 

"Faster.."

He nodded going faster inside her. Molly moans loudly when she cums, grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

 

Dennis came shortly after resting his head above her breasts eyes closed breathing heavily.

"I never want to leave you.."

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will also be in Split Only the sexy vol 3 )


	4. Crazy First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (First meeting story that takes place right after Split but different setting) (Very long oneshot! lol )

It was another sunny day and everyone was heading to their classes, the teenagers flooded the hallways like a mad house, maybe not as much as in Philly but enough to want to head for the hills because of the shenanigans and loud chit chat.

Dennis was cracking on with various jobs around the school, they weren't hard jobs but they had to be done, one thing he did like about most of the jobs is that they were outside and hidden away so he could secretly watch all of the girls in their short skirts and blouses walking by.

One of the teachers comes out of the library room "Mr. Smith" Smith was the last named they, well Hedwig got to pick for a new last name so they won't give themselves away. "We need you to take some cleaner and clean the spray paint off some lockers, if you could do that quickly that would be great, mkay.." he walks off.

Dennis sighed frustrated, this was the third time he had to deal with this this week alone, he finished what he was doing before grabbing the correct cleaning supplies and making his way to the lockers.

 

Molly was near those lockers he had to clean up standing up on a stool she found in one of the class rooms since she was to shy to ask for the latter, hanging up some long strings with paper flowers the art class made for the prom coming up. She's stretching her arms above her which makes her already short pleated skirt come up just right under her ass. and at the right angle you can see her pale pink panties and soft thighs.

Dennis noticed this and couldn't help but stare.

She doesn't even see him behind her, she reaches a little to far up and the stool she's standing on falls over and she starts to fall backwards with it.

Dennis moves quickly and manages to catch her just in time.

"Omy..thank you" she says breathing hard. Dennis hadn't noticed this yet nor did she that as he was holding her from her falling he has one arm wrapped around her upper leg with his hand on her inner thigh very close to touching something else.

"Uhh, your welcome...you know, you should be using a ladder its a lot safer and the decorations aren't on straight" he told her in a low voice.

"Yeah.. sorry about that, I kind of pulled them crooked when I fell" she says staring right into his eyes. His hand was still on her soft creamy thigh.

 

Dennis noticed where his hand was all of a sudden and cleared his throat nervously putting her back on the floor quickly."I'll uh finish putting them up for you...please can you put the chair back where you found it, its making the place look a mess" he said in a strained voice.

"Oh yea sure, I can do that...no problem" she smiles and picks the stool up and takes it back in the library room.

Dennis grabbed the ladder and finished putting the decorations up making them look neat and tidy. He eventually gets around to cleaning the spray paint off the lockers.

After her class she comes back "They look nice"

"Uhh thanks" he said nervously cleaning off the last of the paint.

"I can imagine your house is pretty tidy too, am I right?"

"Immaculate" he told her with a nod.

"That must be nice..my mom isn't that tidy, she has to much glass wear and shoes in our apartment, my room is my heaven from that. I keep it nice and clean" she smiles.

"That's good"

"Yeah..um sorry I didn't notice that your hand was on my thigh, if that embarrassed you I'm sorry" she says looking bashful.

"No, no....I just didn't want to get in trouble you know"

 

"Um yeah about that.." she walks closer to him "I promise I won't tell" she whispers.

"Uh, thank...thank you" he stammered running a hand along his hair nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I uh...I've got to go" he panicked before running down the hall and into the cleaning cupboard trying to regain his composure.

 

A little later all the girls just got out of the locker room and it was ready to be cleaned.

Dennis set to work knowing that once this was done he could go home.

While he was in their cleaning there was steam coming out of the shower room like one of the showers was left on, which wouldn't be the first time that happened as a prank. Dennis walked over to turn the shower off.

Instead of being an empty room the shower running is on for a girl standing under it. Her blonde hair slicked back behind her, the water running down her naked body, at the moment she's turned around from him.

Dennis staggers backwards and slips on the wet floor as he tried to sneak away.

The girl turns around and see's who it is and runs over to him, trying to help him up "Gosh are you okay?" it's the girl from earlier.

 

"I'm fine" he said with a grunt as he managed to regain his balance again, his shirt was wet and covered in dirt which made him freak out completely.

"Omy don't freak out um, um here come with me" she takes his hand and leads him into one of the private changing rooms. "Here let me help you" she starts trying to unbutton his shirt.

Dennis didn't know what to do in this situation as his breathing picked up as he panicked.

"Calm down it's only some water" she finally gets all the buttons undone and helps him slip his work shirt off, all he's wearing under that is a white tank shirt that is snug against his well built chest and arms.

"The floor is dirty" he whispered.

 

"It's okay now, it's off of you" she says soothingly, still standing in front of him dripping wet and naked.

Dennis stared at her for a while before looking away ashamed of what he was doing."I uh...I have to go" he stammered trying to get past her to leave.

She takes ahold of his arm "But are you going to be okay?" her face full of concern.

"Y, yes, yes...I'll be fine, uh....goodbye" He left the room hurriedly trying to ignore his urges.

Molly leans against the wall of the changing room thinking "He must not like me.." making her feel sad.

 

Dennis gets in the car trying to ignore the arousal he felt seeing her naked before him, so many naughty ideas were running through his head about what he would love to do to her."Stop it, you fucking idiot" he scolded himself as he sat in the car.

Molly got dressed quickly and ran out of the building and ended up walking in the same direction of his car. Crossing her arms as she walked.

Dennis was still thinking about what had happened unsure of what to do.

She see's him sitting in his car, so she walks over to it and knocks on the window.

Dennis jumps as he looked out the window."Oh no" he thought as he stared at her through the window. She motions for him to lower the window.

Dennis sighed as he did.

"I want to apologize for scaring you again.." she looks down, looking guilty.

"That's okay its not your fault....its mine" he sighed sadly.

 

"No it was all me, I mean I was the one that was naked in front of you all dripping wet and all that.." she sighs deeply "I'll just shut up now"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"Oh no, no I wasn't, I thought you were?" she bites her bottom lip.

"No...I uh, I just have a hard time controlling....never mind" he said dejectedly.

"Oh yeah I kind of noticed your pants and mhm" she giggles.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, looking so defeated.

"No it's okay..I got to admit that I blushed and I felt shiver run down my spine when I saw" she giggles bashfully.

"Your not...freaked out by it?" he asked surprised. She shakes her head no, smiling.

"But...why not, doesn't it freak you out that an older man is getting hard over you a younger girl?" he asked suspiciously.

She playfully pushes at his chest "Oh stop it your making me blush.."

 

Dennis caught her hand in his and kissed it gently "You wouldn't be if you knew what I was thinking" he told her.

"I'm flattered" she looks away blushing hard again and giggling.

"I uh...did you want a lift somewhere?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes please" she answers rather rushed.

"Okay, where to?" he asked once she was strapped in the passenger seat.

"I thought maybe you had a place you want to take me?"

"Uhh, I guess but what about your home, your mother?" he asked.

"She's always at work.." she says a little breathy with a look of 'I'm really getting away with something considered bad' in her crystal blue eyes.

"I mean I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't wanna do" Dennis told her.

"But..I want too" she leans a bit closer to him "Really want too" she gives him the puppy dog eyes.

 

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked needing to make sure.

"Mhm" she blushes again.

"Okay" he said before driving off.

Molly keeps making little glances with a smile his way while he's driving.

"So, where do you think...your place or my place?"

"I don't care..just take me there"

Dennis chuckled at her eagerness "Well if we go to yours your mother might show up...so mine it is"

She giggles like a giddy school girl, which she was already.

Her giggles turned him on even more as he drove towards his house."Last chance to change your mind" he said. She shakes her head no and giggles more.

"Okay" he said before driving to his, pulling up outside a few minutes later.

Molly doesn't even wait for him to open the door for her because she gets out and walks around the car looking at the house, running up onto the porch "Sweet house!"

"Thanks" he said with a smile "Shoes off please"

 

She takes her shoes off and even lines them up nicely on the mat, bending over in front of him in her cute skirt.

Dennis couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

She stands and spins around with a big grin on her face "Did you just moan?"

"Yeah" he nodded. She makes that giddy laugh again.

"Your really turning me on right now" he whispered before moaning again.

"I am?"

He nodded his breathing becoming heavy. "Well..I can tell now" she looks down at his pants then away bashfully.

Dennis leans in to kiss her. When his lips touch hers, she feels like she's going to melt "Mmmy.." her body shivers slightly.

 

Dennis leans into it a little bit more, her soft lips felt amazing against his. He broke away with a sigh, looking at her softly.

Her face shows she's in a daze "That was my first kiss"

"Really?" he said softly.

"Uhhuh.."

"Are you....I mean have you ever had..." he stammered.

"I've never even been touched by a boy before" her eyes look a bit worried but full of something else. "Or a man" her breathing picks up some when she says it.

"That's okay, we can go as fast or slow as you like" he reassured her.

Suddenly she lets one of her deepest secrets pass her lips "I'm into older men" she turns around then not facing him. "I'm sorry..."

Dennis stares at her trying to take in this new information."Why are you saying sorry...that's who you are?"

"It gets worse.. I have issues" she bites her lip, starting to shake.

"Its okay you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable"

She turns around but has her head down, making this slight whine "I'm scared you won't like me if I tell you the full truth.."

"Try me...I told you I like young girls but that's only half of my truth"

 

"I have daddy issues" she looks up at him slowly, her bottom lip quivering.

Dennis nodded his head "I like watching girls dance naked, if that makes you feel any better"

She looks a bit puzzled "Is that all?"

"Well that and the OCD"

"Gosh I guess I am worse..." she looks down.

"Hey I didn't tell you my biggest secret" he says taking her hands gently.

"It can't be any worse then me wanting to cry out Ooh daddy.. when you try to touch me or more" she blushes.

"I have Dissociative Identity disorder...well my host does, I'm one of his alters"

"You don't seem like an alter"

"I was the first"

She walks up to him and takes his hand laying it on her cheek "Yes you were.."

Dennis stares into her eyes. Molly nuzzles her face into his palm, placing little kisses in it.

He holds her close kissing her cheek. She lightly starts sucking on his fingers "Mmm"

He starts kissing her neck breathing heavily.

 

Her breathing picks up too and her eyes flutter and as he's kissing her neck, she slips off her panties and they fall to the floor.

He stops and stares at her eyes full of lust.

She suddenly jumps up into his arms wrapping herself around him, her forehead resting against his "Please make me feel good daddy..." she whispers in a sweet voice.

Dennis smiled as he nodded his head taking her to the bedroom. She was nuzzling his neck the whole way to the bedroom, making that cute giggle.

Dennis laid her on the bed taking his white shirt off to reveal his scarred torso.

 

"Aww but I don't have any to compare.." she leaning back on her elbows and her legs are bent at the knees opening and closing slowly teasing him, showing her pretty pink wet pussy.

"Mmm" he moaned staring at her pussy hungrily. She slips off her shirt showing off her lavender bra "Your turn.."

Dennis unbuckles his trousers slowly before letting them fall to the floor.

 

"Do you want my skirt and stockings on or off?"

"Keep the stockings" he said eagerly.

Molly makes that giddy giggle again and slips her skirt off and her bra. Now she's just in her stockings and nothing else.

"Perfect" he whispered kissing her gently. She kisses back, feeling herself going into a blissful state of mind because she was finally with someone that she desired for so long, it was like dream come true. "Mmm Am I your babygirl?"

 

"Yes, yeah you are" he moaned.

"Are you still waiting to run away?"

He shook his head trying to stay calm as his urges started to come in full force.

"What's wrong?"

"My mind is telling me to do bad things to you" he whispers breathing heavily refusing to look at her.

"Like what?"

"Bad things" 

She blushes and smiles "You mean like...your really a naughty daddy?"

He nods his head ashamed.

"Show me" she says lightly running her finger along his jawline, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Promise you'll tell me to stop if it's too much" he begged her. She nods.

He kisses her deeply with a moan getting closer to her. Molly moans into his mouth when his tongue meets hers.

He moved down to her neck kissing and nipping the skin as his hands played with her breasts squeezing them.

"Mmm" her eyes flutter. "Mmm that feels nice"

He kisses down her body getting closer to her core.

Her breathing picks up and she grabs his arm lightly "I'm getting overwhelmed, what should I do?" she begs for an answer.

"Just breathe...I can take it slowly if you like"

"No.. please don't"

 

"Tell me what to do, you control things from now on" he told her softly.

"But I want you to control because your my daddy and if you want something you get it.." she pouts.

"Okay but if its getting too much you need to tell me to stop" he told her.

"Yes, sir" 

Dennis continued his path kissing above her wet pussy before finally sticking his tongue inside.

"Ooh daddy!" she cries out loudly, not expecting it to feel this good.

Dennis held her hips down gently to make sure she couldn't move before sucking and licking her clit.

Her legs start to shake with her head tilted back. she pants harder and grabs at the blanket.

Dennis does it faster moving his tongue around faster. "Uuuh Dennis!" she climaxes.

He licked her clean, panting heavily. 

"Please tell what to do.." she softly begs.

 

Dennis groaned laying on his back and taking her hand placing it near his hard cock.

She gets down by it and wraps her hand around it and she licks it slowly, like she's experimenting.

"Mmm, that feels so good" he moans.

Molly smiles, happy that she's making him feel good, so she does it more swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and popping it in and out of her mouth.

 

He moaned louder as he started to pant, loving the feeling of her tongue swirling around his cock.

She almost chokes as she let it hit the back of her throat, she makes a gagging noise only briefly but recovers quick, trying to keep pleasing him. "Mmm" she sucks his cock a little faster.

"Uhh I'm gonna....fuck" he groaned as he came in her mouth.

After he cums in her mouth she sits up, quiet as a mouse with some of his cum on her lips.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

 

She tilts her head back slightly, opening her mouth showing him she still has his seed in her mouth and on her tongue.

Dennis stared at her wondering what she was going to do.

Her eyes close and her mouth shuts and that's when he hears it, she swallowed. She licks her lips slowly right after.

Dennis gasped when she did that.

She looks up at him looking a bit pained "I..I think maybe you should take me to the bus stop"

Dennis nodded sadly "Okay" he whispered getting up and pulling his pants back up.

Molly starts to crawl off the bed, her cute ass in full view.

"I uh I'll just get my coat" he said walking out the room.He leaned on the wall in the next room hitting his head against it hard."You fucking idiot, you fucked up" he scolded himself hitting his head again harder.

 

Molly gets dressed and comes out, slowly passing him in the hallway, part of the back of her skirt is caught up in the top hem of her panties, showing how her ass moves as she walks.

Dennis found himself staring."Stop staring you idiot" he chided himself again, hitting his head harder against the wall causing it to make a really loud banging sound.

She wraps her arms around herself "Please don't do that.."

"I have to...I've been bad" he told her bluntly looking like he was going to do it again.

"No..you haven't. It's all me, I'm the bad one" She whines.

"I'm sorry...mother was right about me I'm a disgusting boy" he mumbled seemingly lost in memories, hitting himself hard.

"My father..he would have me watch bad things with him when I was little telling me this is how you satisfy men and My mother didn't even want me"

"She used to call me dirty...she would punish me if I didn't..."

"I'm such a naughty girl.."

 

"No your not, it was me who did it...I shouldn't have anyone, I'm too unpredictable" he closed his eyes trying to suppress the memories that kept resurfacing "You are a dirty, dirty boy, Dennis Crumb...now do as I say or do I have to punish you again" he said out loud without realising before hitting himself again.

"I liked how your tongue felt and the way it made me feel so, sooo good" her hand runs down her upper leg, up under her skirt "And...I loved how your cum tasted and I am such a naughty girl for it, I deserve to be spanked...Uuhh,," she starts to moan, still rubbing her fingers against her pussy under her skirt.

Dennis seemed to snap out of his daze, staring at Molly as she started to finger herself, he moaned as he watched."No, no, no....I can't do this" he whispered looking down with his eyes closed.

 

Molly gets down on her knees in front of him, taking ahold of his hand "Please..don't leave me daddy, I'll do whatever you want" she kisses and sucks on his fingers. "Mmm"

"But I hurt you...I'm a bad boy" he said slapping himself in the face.

"No you didn't hurt me, I, I got embarrassed of myself acting like I do.. but really I didn't want to stop because it felt sooo good" she mewls.

"I can't do this" he panicked running into the bedroom and shutting the door.

He can hear her start to sob on the other side of the door "I'm sorry daddy!"

Dennis didn't know what to do he was so confused, he laid on the bed crying silently.

Molly softy says through the door "I'll dance for you..."

He didn't answer he just stayed curled up on the bed.

 

"I'm sorry I let you down.."

Dennis sighed sadly "The door is open" he called.

"I don't want to have my naughtiness get you dirty..I'm just going to go get cleaned like a good girl should.." she sighs and goes into the bathroom.

Dennis sighed again, his head and face started to hurt because of the punishment he gave himself. He knew he shouldn't do it but unfortunately for him, Kevin's mother was nasty and would punish him for doing dirty things.

Molly turns on the shower and gets in letting the warm water wash over her.

 

Dennis walked out of the bedroom, he knew he had a bruise on his head he was going downstairs to get some ice, he heard the shower was on and stood by the door leaning his head on it softly."She's not gonna love you, you blew it with her" he told himself, he felt so conflicted.

She gets out quickly when she realizes he's close to the door due to the creaking floor. she dries herself off quickly and opens the door. "Dennis.." she whispers.

Dennis is standing right outside the door. She stares at him just a few moments before jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him "Mmm"

He kisses her back hesitantly.

 

While she kisses him, she reaches down between them and unzips his pants, reaching into them to rub on his cock "Mmm my big bad daddy.." she moans between kisses.

Dennis hissed as he felt her hand on his cock.

"I need you..." she pants, rubbing on him faster.

He moaned "I don't want to hurt you" he cried.

"I don't care if it hurts at first..I want to feel you inside me" she deeply moans.

He breathes heavily staring up at her the bruises becoming more evident in the light

 

She stops rubbing his cock and grips it, lining it with her core and she pushes down onto it, making him slip into her pussy all the way. She holds on his shoulders, biting her lip.

Dennis couldn't help but moan at the tightness of her pussy as he slipped inside of her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She pushes against his shoulders and moves her hips up and down. "Ooh..." she moans.

Dennis started rocking his hips slowly before pinning her to the wall for support.

"Mmm faster.."

Dennis went into her faster, he had his head still in the crook of her neck, kissing it every once in a while, almost like he was ashamed of what he was doing still.

"I'm so naughty..punish me daddy Ohh ooh.." she moans.

Dennis went deeper inside her moaning

 

"Yes more! More!" she cries out. He went faster hitting her spot.

"Ooh gawd! Dennis...I love you!" she climaxes around him, gripping onto his shoulder blades hard.

Dennis came shortly after her, breathing heavily, his face was still buried in the crook of her neck.

Molly's breathing hard and whispers "I love you" she places little kisses on his cheek. Dennis had his eyes shut trying not to tear up.

"Do you love me?"

 

He nodded his head slowly.

"Tell me" she moves up and down on his cock again a little.

"Uhh, I love you" he moaned.

"Ooh I love you too.." she gives him an eskimo kiss. He kisses her back softly.

"Take me to the bed"

He nodded, picking her up slowly, taking her to the bed.

Once they get on the bed, she snuggles up to him "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I feel like I've been bad...my mother told me that was bad" he whispered "That's why I did this to myself" he pointed to the bruises on his head.

She kisses his forehead "If a mother says things like that to her own child then they are the one that's bad..not you."

 

"She used to tell me...no one would ever love me because I was dirty...she would beat me if she thought I was doing bad things"

"I love you no matter what you do.. so she was wrong"

"My urges might get in the way...I just don't want to hurt you, I'm pretty messed up" he cried.

"You seem pretty normal acting to me in that department"

"Because I'm trying to control myself"

 

"Well tell me what else could you possibly do that you haven't yet?"

He shrugged looking down.

"Tell me.. tell me what you want" she nuzzles his cheek.

"I want to spank you and pump my fingers in your pussy" he said embarrassed.

"Well why aren't you, silly?" she pushes against his chest playfully.

"You mean you want me to?"

"From you and nobody else.." she coos. Dennis sighed happily.

Molly chuckles and hugs him "I never want to let you go my sweet Dennis Bear"

"Thank you" he whispers kissing her softly.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel as well )


	5. The Cake Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb X My Oc Elizabeth. (Kevin eats the cakes before their finished and pays the Consequences) (Has Mommy issues/dom. lol)*

Elizabeth had spent all day making cakes, they were all lined up on plates on the table. Kevin walked by to get a drink when he saw all the cakes lined up on the side, he was feeling quite hungry so he decided to get a plate and took some of them off the plate before sitting down and eating them hungrily.

Elizabeth just got done putting the clean laundry in a basket from the dryer, she walks past the kitchen and glances over at what Kevin's doing and is shocked that he's eating the cakes she had been working so hard on for the next day. "Kevin!" she yells in an upset voice.

Kevin jumped as she shouted his name, turning around to face her, she looked upset. "Uh hey Lizzy...what's wrong?" he asked sheepishly.

"You ate my cakes! Those were for tomorrow and their not even frosted yet..you naughty boy!" she yells.

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry momma" he stammered looking nervous.

"I worked so hard on those and you didn't even ask me and you ruined your dinner...." She takes something out of one of the kitchen drawers and is holding it at her side, it's a long wooden spoon. "I'm going to have to punish you"

"What, why?" Kevin asked.

 

"Because you did someone naughty and you need to be taught a lesson.." she takes his hand, pretty much dragging him onto his feet to the living room. She sits on the couch "Now lay across my lap on your stomach"

Kevin did as he was told with a sigh.

"Remove your pants"

He unbuckled them slowly trying to prolong the time he had before he was punished."I'm sorry momma" he said quietly.

"Hurry up"

Kevin pulled them down slowly with a huff.

"Don't you huff at me.." she waves her finger.

"But I said I was sorry momma" he said anxiously.

"Still need to be taught a lesson. Now lay across my lap again" she tells him in a stern tone.

"But I really don't want to momma" he moans with a pout.

"Do it or no supper for you" she threatens.

 

Kevin sighs laying across her lap."Please not too hard momma" he begged.

As soon as he's laying across her lap she pulls down his underwear exposing his ass and starts spanking him.

Kevin moans as she punishes him, shutting his eyes as his ass starts to sting.

"Are you enjoying this?" she questions.

"No, no momma" he whispers.

"Are you sure?" she whispers in his ear. Kevin sighs looking embarrassed "I'm sorry momma"

"Naughty boy.." she reaches underneath his hips and starts jerking him off and spanks him harder as she does. "And now?"

"Uhh" he moans a little bit louder than before.

"I knew it" she does it faster pumping his cock at a fast pace and slaps his ass very hard.

 

"Ohh momma" he panted.

Elizabeth continues to slap his ass hard and makes it get red and pumps him harder being a bit rough. "You like that..You like that you naughty boy?"

"Yes, yes momma...punish me, punish your naughty boy!" he yells out.

She smirks and pumps him 3 more times and then stops everything she was doing, pushing him off the couch and standing up.

Kevin groaned looking up at her."I was close momma why did you stop?" He asked her frustrated.

"That's your punishment.." she evilly smirks with her hands on her hips.

"No please momma let me cum" he cried.

"Nope you are being punished" she giggles and leaves the room.

 

"Momma please" he begged her crawling to her on his knees.

"Nope if you want to complain, complain to the other's but also tell them what you did" she goes upstairs.

"Momma!" He called her desperately.

Elizabeth hated having to do that to him but thought it was best. She gets in the shower to freshen up a bit before dinner.

\---

Kevin was on the verge of tears after what Elizabeth did, Dennis sensed this."What's wrong Kevin?" He asked. "Elizabeth won't let me cum" he said frustrated.

"Okay...why not?"

"She's punishing me" he cried.

"What on earth for?"

Kevin looked sheepish.

"What did you do Kevin"

"I ate her cakes without asking and now she's mad" he said quietly.

"Well no wonder she's punishing You, you can't take stuff without asking" Dennis told him. "Why are you siding with her?" Kevin moaned. "Because she's right Kevin" he told him.

"How about I talk to her she might listen to me" Dennis suggested. "No...you'll get upset" Kevin murmured.

"Why?"

"She spanked me and now it's really red" he says quietly. Dennis sees it and he had to admit he felt a bit protective all of a sudden "Let me talk to her Kevin" he ordered not taking no for an answer. Kevin sighed before giving him the light 

\---

Elizabeth sighs running her soap over her skin with the loofa sponge, the suds running down her wet body.

Dennis knocked on the door "Liz?"

"Come in"

Dennis opens the door and steps inside. She peaks out the curtain "Oh I see he told on me" she chuckles.

"Wanna tell me why my ass is so red?" 

"I don't know.." she chuckles.

"Liz come on please tell me" 

"Not until you get in here with me"

Dennis sighed but had a small smile on his face as he took his clothes off and got in the shower with her.

 

"Now what is wrong with your ass again?" she says draping her arms over his shoulders, bringing him in closer to her.

"It's red and it stings" he tells her.

"Aww must be from all that spanking I did to naughty Kevin"

"He might have mentioned something about that" Dennis said quietly.

"Mmm you want it too I suppose" she smirks and lightly slaps his ass cheek.

Dennis hissed as she slapped him "Not now...it hurts" he says softly. Elizabeth gently rubs his ass cheek "Aww is that better?"

He nodded slowly "A little bit" he sighed.

"What if I did this?" she rubs on his cock and grips onto it.

He moaned quietly.

She keeps doing it faster and then slaps his ass again very hard. "You like that?"

 

"Uhhuh" Dennis moans.

She gets down on her knees and takes his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking at a fast pace "Mmm"

"Uhh Elizabeth" 

Elizabeth starts to deep throat him and grips onto his ass cheeks bringing him closer to her.

He came quite quickly after that.

"Mmmm" she lightly moans licking him clean.

"I love you" he whispers breathing heavily. Elizabeth stands and kisses him hard "I love you too my darling"

Dennis smiled kissing her back.

"Tell Kevin I can never stay mad at him" she smiles softly.

Dennis nodded "He heard you" he whispered.

She hugs him and lays her head on his shoulder "Good"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	6. A Job In A New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X My Oc Elizabeth. (Takes place right after Split where the horde moves to a new town to start new getting impure's and Dennis gets a job..)* *First meeting story*

The Horde had moved to a small town where they had settled down to start their mission after its success the first time. They were staying in an abandoned house which they had all agreed would suit their needs for somewhere to stay and also keep the impures for The Beast.

Dennis was sat down at the dining room table flicking through a newspaper trying to find a job he could do to help buy the essentials they needed to get by, he highlighted a job as a maintenance man at a high school and decided that would earn him enough to get by so he gave them a call and applied for the job.

They hired him right away saying they were just lucky to find someone that could actually fix things unlike some of the past people that worked in the same job. Dennis started that Monday. A week passes by and he's getting along rather well. He's outside mostly today, taking care of the trash cans and washing off some spray paint some of the kids did during last nights game.

 

Dennis sighed shaking his head as he found more spray paint to clean up, how these kids could make so much mess was beyond him. Despite all this though he did enjoy the work it was simple, kept him busy and paid well it also meant that most people left him alone while he worked which he quite enjoyed as well.

The track team was out running laps around the track, some girls faster then other's and some just had that I don't care attitude by just walking around it and talking to each other, laughing and giggling like they didn't have a worry or care in the world. They are all wearing close fitted white tee shirts and red shorts.

At least 3 girls walk past him and shouted giggling "Hey four eyes make sure you clean the gum and spit balls!"

 

Dennis sighed frustratedly as he watched them walk away, that was the only problem about the job.

A girl comes jogging down that side off the track closest to him, she has very dark hair in a high ponytail, fair skin and her eyes are dark blue and she's very curvy, her breasts bounce slightly as she jogs. She looks over at him and grins.

Dennis gives her a small smile before shaking his head and focusing back on the job, he had been trying so hard to be good which was difficult when he was surrounded by so many young girls all the time but so far he had done well. Naturally he still admired them from afar but that's as far as it went.

 

Suddenly a few minutes later, someone taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumps a little not expecting the contact before looking up to see who it was.

It's that girl that smiled at him. "So your the new maintenance guy huh?" she asks with a giggle.

"Uhh, yeah, yes I am" he stammers staring at her, she was beautiful.

"Well at least your attractive unlike the last dude that worked this job... Mr?" she looks at his name tag attached to his belt "Mr. Smith? If that's your real name.." she smirks.

"Of course its my real name" Dennis told her.

"Doubtful but alright..How old are you? The last guy was at least 70"

"Why do you ask?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Just wondering.."

"I'm 34 if you must know"

"I'm 18 if you like to know" she smirks.

"I figured...why are you here if you don't mind me asking"

"Do you mean here talking to you or at school in general?"

"Talking to me"

"Why not, nobody really that interesting to talk to around here anyhow. Well there was my boyfriend if you can even call him that but he's in jail at the moment"

"Oh" Dennis said when she mentioned her boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" she asks tilting her head.

"You said your boyfriend is in jail...why?"

"Oh just.. I rather not talk about it. Would you want to meet me after schools out?" she quickly changes the subject.

"Uhh, why?"

"Mmm maybe talk more?" she gets a bit closer to him laying her hand on his chest.

Dennis leans away from her touch."We can't do this here...we're in school" he reminded her.

"I said after everyone's gone and I know you sometimes stay later at night"

"But...why?"

"You'll see.. meet me here at 9" she runs off.

Dennis watches her run off before getting back to work not sure what to think of this.

 

The day goes by and nighttime comes. It's around 9 and Elizabeth comes back, waiting around for him near the bleachers, wearing a leather skirt and a white tank top, with her hair down and nice amount of makeup on.

Dennis was just finishing up when he looked at the time, he put on his jacket before locking up and walking to where the girl had told him to meet her.

Elizabeth looked up and saw him coming towards her "Well I wasn't sure if you would have the guts to actually show up"

"I uhh...I didn't think you'd show either" he stuttered.

"So you want to stay here to talk or go to your car?"

"Uhh, whatever you like"

"Under the bleachers it is" she smirks and takes his hand, leading him underneath them.

Dennis followed her nervously as she led him under the bleachers.

There's a bench in the corner in of one of the more covered areas. she leads him over there turning around to face him, she rubs her hands up his chest slowly "You have a nice body"

 

He groaned frozen in place."We uhh, we shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" she bites her lip.

"We could get in trouble"

She gets closer to him, whispering in his ear "I'm not wearing underwear.." she licks his neck.

Dennis moaned when she said that.

Her hands rub down his torso onto his inner thighs rubbing around his groin very close.

Dennis hissed as she got closer to his bulge."Why are you doing this?" he asked her quietly.

 

"Because I think your very attractive and it's been 6 months since I last had closeness with someone...it's driving me crazy"

"But why me?" 

"I like you"

Dennis stared at her "You do?" He questioned not really believing her.

"Mhm.." she unzips his pants quickly "I want you to fuck me"

"But... I'm trying to be good" 

Her hand rubs on his cock directly, pulling it out of his pants. "Please.."

Dennis moans quietly as she rubbed it. Elizabeth turns around and bends over in front of him showing she does not have panties on just like she said, she reaches between her legs and guides his cock into her pussy "Fuck me good" she breathes.

 

Dennis groans loudly his hips bucked causing him to go deeper inside her as he panted.

"Ooh faster.." she moans.

Dennis does as she asks holding her hips as he went, he knew how wrong this was but despite that it just felt too good.

"Uhh fuck ooh more.." she cries out.

Dennis thrusted deeper, his hands going under her top squeezing her breasts, kissing her neck as he does.

"Ooh gawd you feel so good Ooh!" her pussy gets tighter and wetter around him.

He carried on kissing her neck with a moan.

"Ooh let lose, go harder, faster just give it to me!" she moans louder.

Dennis went as hard as he could, going faster and faster trying to please her as much as he could.

"Ooh I'm going to cum.. Uuhhh!" she climaxes.

Dennis climaxes shortly after her, breathing heavily , kissing her neck softly.

 

Elizabeth finally stands and turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck "That was wonderful.."

Dennis nodded speechlessly. She kisses him passionately, rubbing her tongue against his. "Will you see me again later?"

"Okay.." Dennis whispered with a nod.

"Well goodnight.." she gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight" Dennis moaned kissing her back, not wanting her to go.

"Don't worry I'll see you very soon" she winks at him and leaves. Dennis watched her leave sighing deeply.

\--- 

The next day Elizabeth see's Dennis in the hallway just getting finished mopping the hallway, he goes into the janitors closet, so she follows.

Dennis started putting the mop aside in the closet checking off the things on his to do list that he had done.

She comes in the closet with him and shuts the door behind her, sneaking up behind him, her hands suddenly wrap around his torso, rubbing on his chest and she whispers softly in his ear "Miss me?"

Dennis jumped a little but relaxed as he realized who it was, he smiled softly nodding his head taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She walks around him to face him and holds him, giving him a passionate kiss. "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply rubbing his tongue against hers.

 

"So.. what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't have any plans" he whispered kissing her again.

"Your place?" she kisses his jawline.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said quietly lifting his head so she could kiss his neck.

Elizabeth smiles and nuzzles his neck, kissing it softly. Dennis moaned quietly kissing her forehead softly.

"I think I'm falling for you"

"You are?" He asked her nervously. 

"Yes" she whispers against his lips.

"That sounds dangerous" he said softly as he gazed at her. 

"I can't help it..don't you feel the same way about me?" she asks gazing back.

 

"I don't know yet" he whispered "it's not because of you I just...other girls have been the same and then left me alone...I don't want to have to go through that rejection again" 

She lays her hands on his face, holding it "You poor baby.." she kisses him "I would never do that to you sweet face"

"Promise" he sighs staring into her eyes sadly.

"Mmm I promise" she gives him little kisses on his cheeks.

Dennis moaned softly before kissing her again."You should probably head back before your late to class" he sighs.

"Oh alright, what time do you get off?"

"About 6:00" he tells her.

"Well I'll meet you around 6 then stud" she gives him a kiss before leaving for her class.

Dennis smiled, his lips still tingling from her kiss.

\---

Dennis worked as fast as he could on the rest of his tasks so he could make sure he got out on time. Eventually he finally finished and got ready to meet Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth meets him near his car "Hey babe"

"Hey" he smiles at her unlocking the car. She gives him a kiss and gets into the passenger side.

Dennis smiles before getting in the drivers seat.

 

"What do you want to do once we get to your house?" she smirks.

"Whatever you want...I'm all yours" he told her.

"Lets go then" she smirks laying her head on his shoulder.

Dennis drove them to their house, pulling up outside the house, he got out the car and opened up the passenger door to let Elizabeth out.

"Aww thank you" they go inside "Nice house..needs a woman's touch" she giggles.

"Thanks, do you want a drink or something to eat?" he asked, kissing her neck from behind.

"Mmm just water is fine" she mewls when feeling his kisses on her skin.

"Okay, make yourself at home baby" he whispers.

She looks around the living area glancing at the nick knacks in the room and ends up wandering down the hallway looking at some of the kids artwork on the walls. "Huh I guess he has a kid?" she thought to herself.

Dennis cleans the glass and dries it making sure it was spotless before filling it with water and walking over to give it to Elizabeth.

She takes the glass "Thanks..do you have a kid?"

"Uhh....yes and no...its, its complicated" he told her.

"What, do they live mostly with their mother?"

"No, I uh...its hard to explain" he stuttered.

"Oh I see, still don't trust me enough huh?" she fake pouts, crossing her arms.

 

"No I trust you...its just I'm a complicated person, I don't want to scare you away" he sighed running his hand over his head nervously.

"Are you scared that I don't like kids? Because I do, maybe hopefully someday I'll have one of my own" She kisses his cheek.

"You seem like you would be a great mom" he told her softly.

"Thanks.. well maybe not though, I have some issues I might have to work on first" she sighs.

"I suppose so...are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes" she hugs him. Dennis held her close, sighing contentedly and kissing her neck.

"Go wait for me in the living room I'll be right back, got to go freshen up"

"Okay, bathrooms down the hall to the right" he told her kissing her softly before letting her go.

 

Elizabeth heads down the hallway opening the wrong door, there's stairs leading down, she gets a little curious and walks down there looking around.

Dennis is sat down on the sofa in the living room waiting for her to return.

She comes across a hidden door and goes inside there's another hallway and one more door she unlocks by unlatching it. Opening the door and going inside there's a girl with her foot chained to a cot bed. "Omg.." Elizabeth mouths softly.

Dennis started to worry that she might have gotten lost since she was taking a long time, he decided to go check up on her.

 

Elizabeth walks over slowly to the girl, she seemed weak laying there so Elizabeth gets down by her and rubs her hand softly on the girls face "You poor thing.."

"Help me" she whimpers quietly, she sounds scared and shakes a little.

Elizabeth starts trying to pick the lock on her foot cuff "I'll try"

"Is he here?" she asked her fearfully.

"He's upstairs.. be still now, I'll try to sneak you out" she whispers to the girl.

"He's dangerous...you need to get out of here" The girl warned her.

"Don't worry about me, it's you that needs to get home to your family" she clicks the lock finally. "Got it"

"Elizabeth!" Dennis called from upstairs. "That's him...we have to go he'll feed us to The Beast" she cried.

"Come on" Elizabeth takes the girls hand and they run out into the hallway heading towards the door out.

 

The girl follows closely behind, they leave the room but then she lets out a scream when they run right into Dennis."What are you doing?" he asks Elizabeth aggressively but it was just because he was starting to panic about what The Beast would say.

"I'm taking her out of here.." she tries to walk past him.

"I can't let you do that" he tells her blocking their path.

"Why not?"

"I'll get in trouble...she's for..." he trembles starting to panic. "The beast" she finishes his sentence.

Dennis nodded his head "If I don't feed him I'll get in trouble" he cries.

"Has he ever heard of a steak?" she asks sarcastically.

"He has to eat impures...I don't like it any more than you do"

"Really? Then prove it, let her go"

"No, no, no I can't...I'll be put to sleep" he cried desperately.

"Let her go and I'll stay.."

"No Elizabeth...don't do this to me" he begged.

"I'll stay here and I'll take her place"

"No please, please don't" he was pleading now kneeling on the floor staring up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Go ahead and chain me up with her then, I don't think she wants to be alone.." she sighs feeling defeated with the fact Dennis wasn't going to listen to her by letting the girl go, so she would rather be there with her when the time came.

Dennis sighed looking down at the floor.

"Just do it" she sighs wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I can't Elizabeth"

"Yes you can"

"No I can't because I...I've fallen for you too" he whispered sadly.

"I'm going to comfort her no matter what you say Dennis.." she takes the girls hand and leads her back into the room.

Dennis started to cry.

 

Elizabeth sits on the bed with her arms still wrapped around the girl, rubbing her hand on her head "I'm sorry but this is the best I can do sweetheart.."

She just nods crying quietly into her shoulder "Does he really mean what he said...about falling for you?"

"Maybe.. I've never had very good luck with men so far"

"You'll find someone eventually, your a kind, brave and beautiful person, anyone would be lucky to have you" she told her.

"Thank you.." Elizabeth tears up a little, hugging the girl tighter.

Dennis walks down the hallway towards them, his eyes are bloodshot from how long he had been crying, he looked at Elizabeth and then the girl, sighing deeply."Your free to go" he says quietly.

"Listen Dennis..You don't have to now"

"No your right...I want to"

Elizabeth sighs deeply "She's already freed.." she turns and gently lays the girl down onto the bed. "I freed her"

Dennis stared at her "What did you do?" he asked.

Elizabeth stands and kisses the girls forehead "I took her breath away and let her sleep, so she didn't have to feel being torn apart"

"What...why would you do that?"

"I don't know.." she lies and starts to pace the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'll be alright..Just waiting my turn now"

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"I do appreciate you falling for me too.." she cups his cheek.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this" he cried again.

"I kind of did it to myself, I shouldn't have been so curious" she chuckles lightly and hugs him.

"I don't want to lose you" he sobbed.

"I don't want to leave you, in fact I want to stay here with you always my darling" she kisses his cheeks.

Dennis looked at her tearfully before kissing her softly. Elizabeth kisses him back passionately savoring his lips with a moan.

 

The Beast is listening to their conversation, he felt frustrated with Dennis because now he'd grown attached to this impure and now it was going to be so much harder for him to feast."Dennis...its time for me to feed now" he growled. "No...please can I have a chance...to say goodbye" he begged, The Beast seethed for a moment, thinking."Alright, make it quick" he growled.

Dennis pulled away sadly, staring at her sadly "The Beast is coming" he cried "I only have a small amount of time left to say goodbye"

"I love you.." she holds him for a few moments then backs away slowly.

"I...can't do this" he cries weakly.

She looks down "I'm ready.."

"I love you too Elizabeth" he says shakily, staring at her trying to memorize everything about her. "Now Dennis" The Beast growled getting impatient. "I'm sorry" Dennis whispered before kneeling on the floor letting The Beast take the light.

Elizabeth stands there with her head down, she starts undressing, slipping her skirt and unbuttoning her shirt, dropping them to the floor. Never making eye contact.

 

The Beast attacks the girl on the bed first, tearing her apart ravenously before standing up and staring at Elizabeth.

While the Beast was tearing apart the other girl, Elizabeth had taken off her panties and bra and now is standing very still completely bare before him, her breathing at a steady pace.

"Your not afraid" he notices.

"I'm being respectful"

"I appreciate your obedience, I'll make yours a quick death" he told her slyly.

She sighs deeply, closing her eyes with her lips partly open, she begins to try to think her time spend with Dennis, how he made her feel when they made love, when he kissed her, when he held her tight all those good things. Her breathing becomes a bit more rushed and her heart rate picks up more.

"Its okay it will be over soon" The Beast whispers before grabbing her and pinning her to the floor roughly.

"But I want it to last forever..." she breathes.

"Well unfortunately your impure and I despise your kind" he hissed.

"Maybe dear Beast but I don't despise you"

"We barely know each other and if it weren't for Dennis's foolish ways we wouldn't"

 

"It wasn't foolish not in the least, it was destiny that brought as together. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have felt happiness again in my life, I would have kept walking into darkness and despair. You told me I'm not afraid and you are right..I'm not afraid of dying"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She takes off her neck collar showing her scar. "My ex he did this to me and left me to die"

The Beast studied her scar before gasping in shock, tracing her scar with his finger."Your pure" he whispered.

When his finger traces her scar, her eyes flutter and her mouth parts.

"Your one of us...you can live"

She suddenly licks his lips slowly. The Beast moaned as she did that, leaning in closer.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him passionately, rubbing and sucking lightly on his tongue. "Mmm"

The Beast groans as he deepens the kiss, his hands tracing her body.

She moans in his mouth. One of her hands comes down and unzips his pants "Mmm I want it so bad"

 

"Then take it" he whispers in her ear nipping her ear lobe.

Her hand wraps around his cock, stroking it "Give it to me good you naughty Beast.." she whispers in his ear.

"Mmm" he moaned before slipping inside her. She moans and grips onto his shoulders as he starts to move inside her.

The Beast growled in pleasure pinning her to the ground before thrusting deeper inside her with a groan.

Elizabeth digs her nails into his shoulder blades, moaning "Uuh baby!"

The Beast pants kissing her deeply.

 

"I do, I do want to stay with you.. Ohh yes" she breathes.

"Really" he growled biting her neck.

"Yes..it was fate that brought Dennis to me and me to him and now everything is perfect...we are all meant to be"

"Uhh, I want you stay" 

"I will forever!" she suddenly climaxes, holding him close. The Beast groaned leaning into her as he came.

Her arms wrap around him holding him close.

He breathed in deeply burying his face in the crook of her neck. The Beast pulls out of her."Dennis wants to see you if you're okay" he whispered in her ear.

"Alright..let him"

 

The Beast gives Dennis the light and he is leaning over Elizabeth with closed eyes, breathing heavily as if he was afraid of what he would see if he opened them, maybe The Beast was going to punish him by showing him the remains of Elizabeth's mangled corpse, whatever it was he didn't want to see it.

"Hello darling.." she whispers softly.

Dennis thought he heard her voice but was still too afraid to open his eyes.

She holds his face, giving him a sweet kiss "I'm staying"

Dennis gasped opening his eyes."Elizabeth?" he mutters, voice cracking slightly.

"I'm staying with you and the other's"

"But, The Beast....he was going to kill you...is this a dream?" he asked.

"No he said he won't hurt me because I'm pure"

Dennis starts to cry collapsing on her, not believing what she was telling him.

"Look" she moves her hair off her neck showing her scar "Believe me now?"

Dennis stares at the scar, his finger touched it gently, he admired it like someone would do with a piece of art.

"That's why he's in jail" she sigh deeply. "He did this to you?" Dennis said in shock.

 

"Yes..he took me out to the park and told me I was worthless and slit my throat leaving me to bleed out alone"

Dennis looked at her sadly before kissing her scar lightly looking back up at her."I don't think your worthless" he whispers.

"I'll give and do everything I can to make every one of your lives better. That's my calling in life and I know fate brought us together and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you"

"I never want to lose you again" he tells her kissing her body all over.

"And you will never need to again.." she smiles happily.

 

**End.**

 

***Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. ***

**(This story is in this novel and will be in my VOL 3 novel as well)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story is in this novel and will be in my VOL 3 novel as well)


	7. Recognized?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde/Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. And Bella. (The horde has to leave the girls for awhile because they think they have been recognized by a police officer.)

Dennis was doing some shopping for Elizabeth on his way home from work, since she had her hands full with baby Bella, he was just about done and went to pay when he noticed a police officer staring at him intently, almost like he recognized him. Dennis started to get nervous, he knew there was a chance of being recognized especially after The Beast's more public killings and the way the cop was looking at him was making him extremely uneasy, he quickly paid for the stuff and drove away as fast as he could keeping an eye out for any police cars coming towards them, he couldn't see anything but still felt uneasy about it, he sighed sadly knowing what he had to do.

 

Molly was laying on the couch watching tv and Elizabeth was upstairs feeding the baby.

Dennis walked inside looking out the windows nervously before dropping the bags on the floor, running upstairs to grab the rucksack he had prepared for this very moment out of the closet.

"Dennis is that you babe?" Elizabeth asks sitting in her rocking chair with the baby.

"Yeah, yeah its me" he said shakily walking into their room, he stared at them both devastated that he was going to have to leave the most important people in his life.

She stands now patting the baby's back "What's wrong?"

"A cop saw me at the shop today...he looked like he recognized me" he told her softly knowing she would know what that meant.

"Oh no.." she sits down on the end of the bed. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno, until I feel like its safe to come home" he said sadly.

"Ooh my sweet love come here"

 

Dennis walked over to her and Bella, leaning his head on her shoulder sadly."I don't want to leave any of you...but I can't risk losing you" he sighed.

"Maybe he didn't recognize you, I mean are you absolutely sure?"

"He looked right at me Liz...like he knew me"

"Maybe he thought you were someone else?"

"Maybe but I can't risk it...you know I can't" he sighed kissing her softly.

"Will you call us?"

"If I can" 

"Buy one of those phones that can't be traced..please I must know your okay somehow" she kisses him hard, trying to savor him as much as she can.

Dennis kissed her back deeply hating the fact he had to go.

"Have you told Molly yet?"

 

"No...I wanted to tell you first" he said quietly stroking Bella's back gently. 

"Want to hold her?"

Dennis nodded slowly taking her away from her slowly and rocking her carefully."Hey little one....daddy's going away for a little while so be good for mommy my little angel, your gonna have to be really strong and brave just know I will always be thinking about you...I love you so much" he tells his daughter softly kissing her head gently.

Her little face scrunches up a little and her eyes get teary.

"Aww....don't cry my angel daddy will be back soon to read you bedtime stories and sing you to sleep and play with all your toys again" Dennis smiled "I love you so, so much Bella" he said cuddling her sadly, Kissing her cheek over and over. 

 

Elizabeth is trying hard to keep it together and be strong for all of them but you can see the pain in her eyes "You better go tell Molly" she says sadly taking the baby from his arms laying her in the crib.

Dennis nodded sadly before grabbing her and kissing her passionately, leaning his forehead on hers."Look after them for me okay...I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too..so much"

Dennis kissed her again and again, not wanting to let her go."Your so strong Liz...I know you'll be able to look after our family"

"You know I will my darling"

Dennis nodded his head sadly giving her one last kiss before finding Molly.

 

Molly's in the living room, she looks over at him when he enters the room "You okay?"

"No, not really" he sighs deeply before telling her what had happened "I'm gonna have to leave for awhile, lay low just in case they come after us...I don't know how long I'll be gone either"

She gets on his lap wrapping herself around him tightly like she's not going to let go. "Take me with you"

Dennis shook his head sadly"I can't...I want you here that way I know your safe" he sighed.

"I won't get in the way..I promise"

Dennis laughed sadly.

She leans her forehead against his "Please..Dennis Bear, take me with you"

"Molly I can't..."

"Please.." she begs in a babyish voice.

"Ohh Molly...you are not making it any easier" he chuckled sadly, kissing her softly.

"I'm not?" she questions.

 

"I really don't want to leave you or Elizabeth and Bella but I have to"

"No you don't, we all can come with you where ever you go and, and we can stay in motels and travel around until we know it's safe to come home" she nuzzles and kisses his neck.

"I don't want to put more stress on Elizabeth or Bella and you have school...I love you girls so much Molly but I have to go alone"

"Then go.." she leaves the room in tears.

Dennis sighed sadly packing some last minute essentials trying hard not to cry.

\---

**A month later...**

Dennis and the other's had been gone a month and hadn't called the girls for awhile, Elizabeth was starting to get worried and feel on edge, starting to think what if they got hurt or worse. Molly was starting to fail in her grades and cheer at school out of pure loneliness and heartache.

Dennis had been moving on from one place to another, he'd lost his phone and ever since then he had felt more and more disconnected from his family, he kept looking at the small pictures he kept in his wallet of them shedding small tears as he pined for them. After a month he decided it was safe for him to come home, he looked different, he'd tried to keep as clean as he could but he hadn't showered for awhile now and he had stubble growing on his face, he couldn't wait to come home again.

Things were different at the house, very out of the ordinary with Molly being the way she was at school and Elizabeth was starting to act funny when Molly was watching the baby, Elizabeth would go off in her room crying out of stress and that lead to her being rough with herself sexually and even hitting on Molly at times. They both were having a hard time without their loves there.

Dennis made his way home and finally caught a late bus which was quiet heading towards where he needed to go, he got on and fell asleep straight away feeling exhausted.

\---

**later that evening..**

Molly's in the bedroom asleep in the bed and the crib with Bella is next to it. Both of them sound asleep while Elizabeth is downstairs washing the dishes feeling so dazed, her eyes are dark and tired. She sighs deeply knowing the house was a wreck and she needed to clean it but just didn't have the strength.

Dennis walked up the drive and knocked on the door gently.

No answer but the door is unlocked and opens a crack when he knocks on the wood.

Dennis walked inside quietly not knowing if anyone was awake shutting the door behind him.

Elizabeth had sat on the kitchen floor leaning against the lower cabinets she has one hand on her breast, rubbing on it and the other hand is up her dress fingering herself with 3 fingers, very hard and fast "Gahhh" she groans biting her lip hard enough to bleed.

Dennis heard her and ran into the kitchen "Elizabeth" he cried as he saw her on the floor.

She didn't even react to him being there, being so in a daze of what she was doing to herself.

Dennis fell to the floor next to her, grabbing her hand gently.

She jumps slightly with wide eyes "Dennis..."

"Hey baby" he whispers giving her a small but sad smile.

Elizabeth grabs onto him pulling him into an embrace "I've been so lost without you"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving for so long, for not staying in touch...I missed you so much" he cried holding her tightly.

She kisses him passionately, rubbing her hands on his back.

Dennis kissed her back, leaning into her.

"I'm sorry the house is a mess.."

"Its okay...I'm not exactly looking my best either" he whispered.

She chuckles, kissing his face all over "Lets go get cleaned up then"

Dennis grinned as they both got up and headed to the shower.

 

When they both get under the warm water, they help wash each other and even make out some. "I missed you darling.."

"I missed you too everyday" he told her sadly.

"Don't be sad, we are together again"

Dennis nodded "How are the girls?" he asked.

"Bella's good, she's growing fast and Molly she's well..been having a hard time at school" she sighs softly.

"And you?" he asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter now..now that your home and safe" she kisses his jawline.

"I know its just...I know the stress probably got to you and I'm sorry about that" he sighed.

"Don't worry love" her hand rubs down his stomach and onto his cock wrapping around it "Do you want me darling?"

"Oh yeah" he moaned.

 

They get out of the shower and dry off and go into their bedroom where they roll around holding each other on the bed, making out passionately and finally she gets him to slide into her "Ooh Dennis.."

Dennis moaned loudly thrusting into her deeply and quickly, kissing her deeply.

"Oh darling more!" she cries out. He went into her faster an deeper hitting her spot over and over with a groan.

Elizabeth grips onto his shoulders hard "Uuh fuck ooh" she moans. Molly comes into the room and sees he's home, she's so happy to see him that she slips off her clothing and gets on the bed right behind him, kissing the back of his neck with her plush lips.

Dennis groans as he felt her lips on his neck, his skin twitching wherever her lips touched him.

"I missed you so much daddy.." she kisses around his neck until she's on her knees on the side of his body and she kisses him deeply as he's moving on Elizabeth. "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his.

 

Elizabeth knows Molly wants a turn so she gets him to slide out of her and Gets Molly to take her place. Molly gets on her hands and knees and gets him to do her doggy style. "Ooh Dennis bear!" she moans loudly.

Dennis thrusts into her the way she likes it and keeps going at a good pace, kissing her back, his eyes were wet with tears of joy to be reunited with his loves again.

Elizabeth kisses and licks his neck, rubbing her hand on his chest and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

Dennis came shortly after, not able to hold it any longer.

Molly had her climax right after his, she then joins Elizabeth and they both push him onto his back and they start taking turns sucking his cock "Mmm"

"Uhh, fuck" he cried out in bliss.

They do it faster to him and also laying on his legs so he can't move away from them.

Dennis just lays there moaning in pleasure feeling another orgasm making its way closer to a climax. Elizabeth does some deep throating on him helping him reach his peak.

Dennis came again groaning deeply.

 

They both lick him clean and get up beside him laying their heads on his chest, smiling warmly "I love you.." both of them say at the same time.

"I love you both so much...its so good to be home" he cried happily kissing them deeply one after the other, before hearing Bella crying in the room next door.

 

Bella's sitting up in her crib.

Dennis had gotten up to go see his daughter looking at her in the crib. "Hello my angel...my goodness look how much you've grown" he said softly, she stared up at him looking a bit confused making him chuckle "I know...its to do with this isn't it" he put his hand through his stubble.

The look of confusion melts away into a bright smile and she makes a cute sound like she's excited.

Dennis picks her up with a smile and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "I missed you to my angel" he told her happily.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	8. The EX Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde X My Oc Elizabeth. (Elizabeth's Bad ex boyfriend escapes from jail to get revenge on her)

Elizabeth was out shopping most of the day, buying things they needed for the week, but one thing she didn't know was her ex boyfriend Sean had escaped from jail the day before and tracked her down and now was stalking her plaining on kidnapping her out of revenge for sending him to jail.

She sighs as she put the bags into the car, happy she was done and going home to rest awhile before dinner.

Sean walked over to the car and grabbed her roughly, hitting her head on the car and knocking her out, he threw her in the back before getting in the drivers seat and driving away.

 

Elizabeth finally starts waking up later on, her head hurting slightly and she's laying on a bed.

"Oh good she's finally waking up" Sean chuckled cruelly, his eyes had an evil glint in them as he stared down at her.

Her eyes get wide when she see's him "Sean?"

"Hello Lizzy, you look nervous" he smirked.

"How did you escape?"

"Ohh, I have my ways" he smirks.

She sits up more and crosses her arms "I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're wondering"

"Oh I know...that's why I love you...all I thought about was you whilst I was in that fucking jail" he growled joining her on the bed getting uncomfortably close to her.

"Even though you tried to kill me?" she tisks her tongue.

"I know, I am sorry Lizzy, I never meant to hurt you...I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said, I just get angry sometimes but I know you can forgive me" Sean said apologetically looking guilty about what he had done, pleading with her to forgive him.

She gets up from the bed "I know what your trying to do Sean and it's not going to work. I've moved on and found someone better"

"Oh have you" he said dangerously calm, walking over to her and grabbing her roughly, kissing her neck "He can't be as good as me surely"

She chuckles slightly "You'd be surprised, nothing has compared to him. Not even you"

"Huh, he must be one hell of a guy" he growled hands going under her shirt and to her breasts squeezing them roughly "I've missed these you know" he whispered biting her earlobe.

"Funny coming from jail bait like you.. don't you miss your cell mate?"

Sean laughed at her."Look at you trying to act all brave" he said spitefully before biting her neck hard.

 

She makes a slight wince but recovers fast "At least I'm not a coward like you are"

"Careful what you say Lizzy" he warned her.

She turns around to face him and stares him down "Whatcha going to do about it, bud?"

He slapped her hard "Look what you made me do" he shouted.

"I didn't make you do anything, you did that on your own you pitiful excuse for a man"

He hit her again"Your the one that keeps making me angry, you know I can't control my anger" he roared hitting her harder still.

"Always blaming someone else" she rubs at her cheek.

"Shut up Elizabeth!" he growled throwing her into the wall.

She groans right after she hits the wall, taking a deep breath.

Sean walked over to her and held her close, petting her hair."I'm sorry Lizzy, I don't mean to be rough with you, you just make me mad sometimes" he sighs.

"If you feel so, so angry why don't you go get some help instead of being an asshole that beats people?"

 

"Because there's nothing wrong with me....its everyone else" he says softly kissing her gently.

"You know the people that say 'there's nothing wrong with me' are in denial. Because there is clearly something wrong with you that you refuse to go get help about" she chuckles slightly.

"When did you get all smart and wise all of a sudden?" he asked.

"It's just common sense"

"I'm not sure getting help is an option now...I'm too far gone" he told her softly, kissing her again a bit more forcefully.

"Then maybe you should slit your own throat if you think that way"

He growled getting angry again."Shut up" he said quietly kissing her roughly, hand squeezing her breasts.

"Uuh... what's the matter, you have the balls to slit my throat but you don't have the balls to do it to yourself? How sad..." she whispers.

"You don't mean that" he whispered.

"Ooh yes I do.."

 

"No...you still care I know you do, that's why it was so easy to manipulate you" he smirked kissing her neck.

"How could I ever care for someone as impure as you"

"Impure?"

"Yes..impure, the one thing The Beast just loves to devour and tear apart" her head tilts back as she says that like she's enjoying speaking about him.

"Who's The Beast?" he asks.

Elizabeth giggles "Don't you watch the news?"

"You mean...." he gasps.

"He's part of the Horde and I'm their lover"

"How can you love that monster?" he asked.

"He's not a monster... but you are" she laughs.

"You say I need help...he eats people, how can you say he's not a monster?"

"He only eats the impure like you and he's coming for you very soon" she whispers very close to his face.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He knows my scent"

"What?"

"My scent, he can track it all the way here" she smiles.

"No, no, no...please tell him not to eat me" he pleaded with her.

 

"Oh look at you all scared now. It doesn't feel so great now does it?" she mocks him by pouting her lower lip out.

"Please Lizzy" he begged her fearfully. Meanwhile The Beast was outside after searching for Elizabeth after she didn't come home. He smiled proudly as he heard her scaring her kidnapper as he silently climbed up onto the roof.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon, you know you should of gotten help when you had the chance. I almost pity you Sean, what a waste" She steps back from him.

"Please Lizzy...I'll do anything, just tell him not to eat me" Sean cried.

She reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his pocket knife "Wow after all this time you kept it, the same one that cut into my throat deeply.." she sighs.

"Elizabeth please...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he cried. The Beast was watching their exchange from above crouched on one of the wooden rafters on the ceiling.

 

"But you did mean to and that's why you did it and left me to die all alone...so alone in the darkness looming all around me, trying to take me into it, consuming me.. Only when I embraced it, I was leaving it and I was stronger and now you will be consumed by it but you won't be coming back.." Elizabeth suddenly slashes his throat deeply.

Sean clutched his throat, gasping for air, his face wore an expression of shock as he choked on his blood. The Beast jumps down landing just behind Elizabeth, watching the boy bleed out before her.

"Ooh rejoice...This is not only my freedom from my tormentor but a sacrifice for my beloved ....Tonight is a sacred night!" she shouts happily.

"Why?..." Sean croaked looking up at her. The Beast walked over to her and held her from behind, kissing her neck softly as she watched.

"Mmm hello my love" she moans softly, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck more to the Beast.

"Hey baby" he said loud enough for Sean to hear as he kissed her neck again, emotionally crushing Sean. He turned to him "She is my love now" he told him slyly with a smirk.

"Mm yes I am" she coos.

 

They made out in front of him as he was dying, The Beast kissed her passionately trying to make Sean jealous.

"Oh darling, Sean hit me many times in the face and knocked me into the wall, I think I bruised some ribs" she sadly sighs.

"Oh he did, did he" he asked turning to face the boy, anger clear in his eyes.

"Mhm.." she winces a little when she lifts up her dress showing the side where it's bruising from hitting the wall hard.

The Beast stared at her bruises noticing her wince when she showed him."I'm sorry my love...tell me what you would like me to do to him" he sighed sounding sad that she had been hurt "However I do not think he is deserving of a quick death" he said with a growl as he stared back at Sean.

"You're so right, he left me to die slowly, so it's only fair I do the same to him"

 

The Beast took her hand and kissed it gently "What shall we do to him my love?" Sean was shocked at how much Elizabeth had changed she wouldn't have thought about doing this when they were still together and it terrified him.

"Lets let him bleed out or unless you want to chew at his arms and legs awhile, that would be fine by me" she smiles.

The Beast smirked at he request, kissing her deeply. "Anything for you my love" he whispered making his way to Sean and grabbing his arm making it break, before ripping into his flesh spitting it onto the floor "A pity your not even worthy of me to eat" he growled as he carried on biting his flesh off. Sean just whimpered not able to scream.

Elizabeth started to feel a bit overwhelmed that it all was happening so fast, the one thing she always dreamed about, her freedom. She walks over to the bed and collapses onto it.

 

The Beast admired his handiwork.

"I want you to know before you die that my darling Elizabeth told me everything you filthy impure did to her, what you called her....you know something your the one who's worthless and you never deserved her, she is mine and I will always love her, rot in hell impure" The Beast growled.

She lays there across the bed laying very still, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

 

Sean made a gurgled chuckle "She's got you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she, to manipulate you so much" he croaked. 

"The only thing she has is my heart, something you never had...I think you confuse manipulation for love since you seem to think they are one in the same thing" he growled. Sean's body fell to the floor with a thud as he died. The Beast stared at him disgustedly kicking him out the way as he made his way to Elizabeth. She looked like she was thinking so he just crawled onto the bed with her nestling his head into the crook of her neck, gently nuzzling her, giving her time to think before he said anything, savoring the moment. 

"What are you thinking in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked softly staring up at her after a long silence had passed.

She turns her head to look at him "I can't believe it's finally over..this was a long time coming but now that's here and done it's almost feels not as freeing as I wanted it to be, something is missing but I don't know what. Tell me my Beast what could it be?" she asks with tears forming in her eyes.

 

"Oh my love, your in shock that's all" he says comforting her with a small kiss.

"What could it be?" she asks again looking confused.

"I'm not sure...sometimes when you put an expectation on these things...when it happens it doesn't always feel as satisfying as you think it should, I'm sorry my love"

Elizabeth gets up on her knees in front of him "But you..you get satisfaction from killing these impures don't you?"

He nodded his head, looking up at her "I do...but I was brought into existence for that purpose"

"What is my purpose?"

"I like to think your's is to care for us, console us...love us, but you have to find it out for yourself" he whispered to her.

Something comes to her in an instant, an idea of something that might help her and be a strong bonding moment for both of them. Her dark blue eyes light up in realization and she gets up from the bed walking over to Sean's dead body, kneeing down by it staring at it.

The Beast watched her curiously, unsure of what she was going to do next.

"Let Patricia and Dennis watch and listen in please.." she whispers.

The Beast nodded "Already done...but what is it you are doing?" he asked.

 

"I have already made this sacrifice to you my Beast but now what I'm about to do is not only for healing me but to show how strong I want this bond I share with you and the horde to be" she sighs deeply and looks briefly into his eyes "For the Horde..I give you me as your bride." she grabs at Sean's hair lifting him up more to her and bites into his neck as hard as she can and rips a chunk out. Blood squirting everywhere and on her, showering her from head to toe.

The Beast crawled over to her, kneeling down next to her, staring into her eyes."Do you mean that Elizabeth?"

She looks up at him "With all my heart"

The Beast laughed breathlessly, a huge grin on his face leaning his head on hers."I love you...of course I want to marry you" he kisses her passionately, loving the taste of Sean's blood in her mouth.

"Ooh I love you too my sweet loves of my life" she moans into the kiss. "I want to make you all happy and feel loved always, I want to be your mate for life and mother to our future children...this is my calling, to be with you all"

"I love it, I love you" he groaned kissing and licking the blood off of her skin.

 

She rips her clothing off and jumps him, holding him close, kissing him deeply "Ooh let them feel me too please.." she whispers, licking his neck.

The Beast pants nodding his head holding her closer hands travelling up her back pushing her to his body. Her legs wrap around him, pushing his groin against hers "Mmm"

He growled lowly kissing her again.

"I want to feel you" she breathes.

The Beast moaned, nodding his head slowly laying down on the floor, looking up at her.

 

Elizabeth gets down first and licks up and down his cock getting it nice and hard for her "Mmm"

"Take me my love...I'm all yours" he moans.

She gets up and slides down onto his cock and begins to ride him, holding his hands for support. "I love you.."

"Uhh I love you too...we all do our wife, our mate, we will always love you"

"Yes..I'm yours!" she pants riding him faster. He thrusted into her hard, squeezing her breasts as he did.

She grabs his shoulders and rolls him on top of her "Give me more!" she cries out.

 

The Beast grinned thrusting into her harder and deeper hitting her spot."My beautiful wife" he groaned kissing her neck.

She moans and pants with her head tilted back. The Beast went faster as he felt his climax getting closer.

"Uuh uuh baby I'm soo close!" she deeply moans.

"Uhh me too" he groaned.

 

She kisses him deeply, moaning into his mouth as she climaxes around him.

The Beast kisses her back deeply as he came with her, breathing heavily.

Elizabeth holds him close to her "That was wonderful"

The Beast smiled as he stared into her eyes "There is no one else I would want to spend my life with other than you" he whispered kissing her softly.

She kisses him feeling so loved and complete.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	9. Twisted Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request * Dennis / The Beast X My Oc's Elizabeth/Molly/Evey. Has some blood/gore * Kind of a spin off Continued of my Split story called 'Twisted Dreams' *

Dennis was happy he had woken up from that dream, it had scared him more than he cared to mention. He was lying in bed with Elizabeth, holding her close. They were both naked after making deep, passionate love together, he was kissing her forehead, giving her soft pecks each time as he stroked her silky hair. "I love you" he whispered to her softly.

 

The door opens and someone or something dives right under the covers with them and in between them both popping their head out with a scared face. It's his daughter Evey, she looks at least 6 years old. "I'm scared of the thunder..it's so loud"

"Evey" Dennis exclaims "What did I tell you about knocking before entering the room?" he told her.

"I'm sorry.. It just scared me so much" she pouts.

He sighed knowing he was still in the dream."Why can't I leave this nightmare?" he muttered to himself.

"Can I stay in here please, please!" Evey shouts, jumping on the bed.

"I dunno, ask mommy" he tells her softly, even in a dream he couldn't say no to his little girl.

"Mommy went to shower.." pointing at her side of the bed which is empty.

Dennis sighed heavily. "Fine" he gave in.

"Yay!" she starts to sing and jump on the bed "12 little monkey's jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped it's head, momma called the doctor and the doctor said..No more monkey's jumping on the bed!"

 

"Evey...no jumping on the bed please" he warned her. "She's not real you know" a voice said in his head, he tried to shake it off.

Evey sticks her tongue out at him and giggles.

"Are you misbehaving young lady?" he asked.

"Why deny what you already know...she isn't real" the voice whispered again.

 

As he gets distracted again she's suddenly older looking at least 17 , 18 still jumping on the bed wearing a band tee and boy shorts. "Nah nah nah nah!" she does the tongue raspberries.

"Stop it" he yells out feeling a deep rage all of a sudden. 

"Stop what?" she keeps jumping.

"Jumping" he shouted at her. 

"Make me!" she giggles, sticking her tongue out at him again. He growls as he grabbed her roughly throwing her on the bed and pinning her down. She just giggles at him.

"You think this is funny, stupid girl"

Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes get glassy from her tears.

Dennis found it strange how he wasn't even phased by what was happening or the fact that his daughter was crying.

"You never yelled at me like that..."

"Well you weren't listening!" he shouted at her aggressively.

"I was only playing with you..you never minded it before" she sobs.

"Well now it's different, things are changing" he told her. "Look at her, so weak" the other voice whispered to him. "Shut up" he growled at it, saying it out loud accidentally.

She rolls out from under him and runs out of the room crying.

 

Right in the doorway is little baby Kevin, he's eating a piece of apple and he's wearing these cute overalls. He walks over to him slowly.

"Ohh look another one of our children, this ought to be fun" the other voice chuckled. "Hey Kev" Dennis said happily.

"Da..da" he holds his arms out.

Dennis picks him up gently sitting him on his lap. "He's so small, so fragile, it would be a shame for something to happen to him" the voice carried on, starting to get stronger in his head.

 

Kevin just looks up at him with those big blue eyes and just smiles, his cute tiny teeth showing. Dennis chuckled smiling down at him. "A shame you can never truly have this" The voice tells him.

"Off" he tries to get down.

"Alright Kev, stop struggling" he told him, Kevin kept on squirming and Dennis lost his grip on him and Kevin fell to the floor with a bang "Oh god, Kev, I'm so sorry" he cried leaning down to see if he was alright.

He makes this funny bad face, his tiny lips pucker really tight, making his fat cheeks puff out more and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"Look your scaring him" the voice said to him. "Kev, it's okay" he whispered.

Little Bella comes in the room and giggles at Kevin "Stop makin that face.." she makes a face that's similar at him and he laughs.

 

"Such a big family, it's such a shame we can never have this" The voice laughed but this time it sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the room, when Dennis looked around he saw The Beast stood behind where Bella and Kevin were stood.

Bella took Kevin's tiny hand and leads him out of the room. "Come on lets go watch cartoons.."

 

"What are you doing here?" Dennis asked The Beast. "You know why I'm here Dennis, you know as much as you try to deny it you can never have this, you can never have a family" The Beast told him harshly. "Well what if I want one?, I know this isn't real but I still feel like I belong here" Dennis argued and The Beast chuckled at him."You threw this life away the day you stepped on the train to release me, you know I wouldn't be able to be trusted around your children, it would only be a matter of time before I broke free...you wouldn't risk that surely" he said to Dennis.

"What if I turned my back on you...for them" Dennis challenged him. "As much as I wouldn't recommend it...you'd still have the same problem, face it Dennis you can't get rid of me so there's no point in even hoping for a life like this" The Beast growled.

"No I will find a way" Dennis shouted. "I wish you luck with that, you know this will only end one way, with me either hurting your children or your girls or worse...I could kill them" he said smiling evilly. "Don't you dare, don't you dare touch them" Dennis yelled throwing a Glass at him in a fit of rage, when he looked back he could hear The Beast's laughter echoing in the room but he was nowhere to be seen. "Shut up, shut up, shut up" Dennis yelled repeatedly as the laughter got louder making him cover his ears as he collapsed on the floor.

\--

Elizabeth appears in the doorway wearing nothing but an apron and high heels. "Dinners ready.." she chuckles and rubs her breasts up against the doorframe playfully.

Dennis uncovers his ears, opening his eyes to see her and he moans as he stares at her.

"Come on darling.. I even made a sugar cream pie" she sucks on her fingers in a teasing way.

"Stop" he moaned looking away "Your not real"

"I'm as real as you want me to be.." she's suddenly in front of him and she wraps her arms around his neck bringing him in for a hug but his face goes between her big breasts and she pets the back of his head. "Tell momma bear what's the matter.." she coos.

"I can't have this" He whispers.

"You can have whatever you want my sweetheart.."

"No..I can't have this...a family, kids, who am I kidding there's too much bad in me, someone would get hurt" he told her.

"Aww there's one thing he forgets is that those kids would be his as well...he couldn't hurt them if he tried. He's so scared of being torn between his purpose and his own children."

 

"It's not just them I'm worried about" he looked up at her.

"But he can't hurt us we are pure and he doesn't hurt the pure"

"But it could happen and I don't want the burden or the guilt if something did happen to you or the kids"

She pets his head more "Isn't having happiness first worth the worry?"

"Not if it ends in sadness and heartbreak...I don't want to lose any of you, especially to him"

"Then you're just giving up and giving in to him"

"If that's what I've got to do to keep you safe" he tells her.

"You give up so easily for a so called protector.." she looks saddened but mad.

"I guess I give up my life...my well being, my future so that you stay alive"

"If it happens it's going to happen no matter if you have children or not.. but not even trying and giving up.. such a coward you are.." she tells him.

 

"Maybe your right, but I'd rather see you everyday living and breathing, than knowing you are dead"

Elizabeth slaps him in the face. "I thought you were stronger then this!"

Dennis winces as his cheek starts stinging from the slap, he didn't do or say anything though he just stayed where he was.

She suddenly grabs him by the front of his shirt and throws him on his back, getting on top of him pinning him down. She slaps him again harder "Snap out of it!!!" she shouts.

"Liz please, don't do this" he cried out.

She gets off of him and runs into the bathroom locking the door, crying.

Dennis rubs his stinging cheek, getting up off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door gently."Lizzy" he says softly.

"You just killed me yourself!" she shouts and cries.

"Lizzy please don't say that...I love you" he says desperately, leaning on the door.

You hear the sound of a loud crash and Glass shatter behind the door. "Liz please open the door" he cries out.

\---

Evey taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis jumps, not expecting the contact."What is it Evey?" he asked.

"Why you yelling?" she asks looking confused.

 

"Me and your mom had an argument, that's all" he told her.

"What are you talking about, mom's not here. She went to the store with bella"

"But she was in...here" he said confused opening the door to the bathroom. No one's in the bathroom. No broken glass..nothing.

 

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

"Are you feeling okay?" she puts her soft hand on his forehead. "I uh, I don't really know" he told her truthfully.

She just smiles and hugs him, giving him several kisses on his cheeks. "muah muah muah"

Dennis hugs her back hesitantly.

"Oh come on, you used to give me the biggest hugs and kisses ever.." she giggles.

 

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

"Hurt me?"

"I have a bad side Evey, and I don't want it to come out and hurt you" he told her.

"Oh you mean the Beast? I don't worry about him and you shouldn't either..he's not as strong as you."

"I think he'd disagree with that" he chuckled softly lowering his head.

"So what.. you're the biggest remember?" she smiles at him.

"Technically that's him as well but thank you"

Her hands go to his buttons on his shirt, to button them up. "Yeah but you are the first and the best. You're so big and strong.." she sighs softly.

"Thank you Evey" he smiles back at her.

"And..can my friend Mike come cover?" she suddenly changes the subject, not looking him right in the eye.

"Mike?" he questions with raised eyebrows.

"Um yes. From school you know. He wanted to come over to help me with....." she pauses "Homework..uh yes homework I need to catch up on"

"I'm not stupid you know Evey" he said with a knowing smile

 

"I know your not..." she smirks at him. "But I didn't think you would.." she pauses again still messing with his buttons shyly. "want to hear details..you know.."

"Well your not wrong" he agreed.

"I'm so lucky that your the one that found me in that field all those years ago.. I wouldn't be alive today if you didn't come across me and scoop me up and save me.."

"I thought you were mine and mom's child" he questioned. 

"You don't remember? You found me abandoned in a field, I was only a week old at most. Mom and you used to tell me this story all the time how you were and are my hero. I could have died but you found me crying and scooped me up and saved me." she hugs him tightly. "I was yours the day you found me.."

"I'm sorry I don't remember" he said, sighing deeply as he looked down.

She pulls him closer to her staring up at him "Say that you love me.."

"I love you" he breathed out heavily.

"Am I yours?"

"Yes" he whispers not even thinking about it.

"Yes...I'm yours" she whispers back.

"Your mine"

She softly smiles as she lifts his hands up to her face, cupping it gently on both sides. Her face relaxes in his palms.

He stared at her intently as his thumbs ran up and down her cheek.

 

"I love you.." she whispers.

"I love you too" he whispers, leaning towards her slowly."Yes go on Dennis take what's yours, it's what you want isn't it?" The Beast said smugly appearing behind Evey making him jump.

She looks worried now because of him being behind her.

"So beautiful, so young, it's like she was made for you" he remarks appraising her as he walks towards them so he is beside them "Go on Dennis what are you waiting for?, claim her, make her scream your name" he growled. "No" Dennis whimpered shaking his head, The Beast gets up close to his ear."Do it" he snarls.

Molly comes in the doorway, she has this cute little sun dress on with knee stockings, her hair up in a high ponytail and her stomach big and round. She has this hurt look on her face.

 

"Molly" Dennis says guiltily."Aww, of course she had to ruin the fun" The Beast chuckled.

"I thought 'I' was yours?" Molly says softly.

"You are" he says. "Oh really....all those dirty things you thought about Evey suggest otherwise" The Beast jeered. Dennis's hands slipped away from Evey's face.

Evey backs off and fades away. Molly just stands there looking at him with her hand rubbing across her belly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No I do...I do love you" he tells her softly.

"I'm not as young and pretty as you want me to be anymore, am I?"

"That's not true" he whispered. "Ohh stop lying to her Dennis, we both know the way Evey makes you feel, lets bring her back and see" the Beast taunts.

"Shut up" Dennis told him.

 

Evey suddenly comes back and is standing right in front of the Beast. Holding her arms out to Dennis.

"You know you want her" The Beast taunts him. "No I love Molly"

"I've seen your thoughts you want Evey, you want to make her scream your name" he tells him, he pushes her towards him "Stop denying yourself"

Molly tries to interfere by taking Dennis's hand getting him to sit down with her on the bed and then taking his hand, laying it on her belly. "Stay with us..Please Dennis Bear. My darling husband and father to our child."

"Our child?" he murmured gently in a daze, still staring at Evey who was standing in the door frame.

"Yes our baby.." she lays back on the bed and lifts her dress up from the bottom showing off her big round belly. She giggles and blushes.

Dennis stares at her belly, spreading his hand over it, feeling the gentle kick of their child.

 

She sits up a little and leans into him giving him a very tongued kiss. "Mmm love you.."

"Love you too" Dennis said softly a tear making its way down his face.

She kisses the tear away. "Id do anything for you..anything"

He nodded slowly.

\--

Someone's in the doorway...and it's not Evey or Elizabeth, just a dark silhouette of a woman and she's holding something at her side. "Who's that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know hun..but I'm afraid..please hold me"

Dennis wraps his arms around her protectively not taking his eyes off of the woman at the door.

The silhouette comes closer, raising something in their fist and an eerily but familiar voice screams out at him. "Dennis Wendell Crumb!"

"No" he whimpers suddenly frozen in fear "Not her...anyone but her" he thinks to himself.

"Dennis Wendell Crumb!!!" it screams again but it goes over to Molly and starts whipping at her with wire hanger making Molly whimper and cry out. "Dirty Unpure Girl!!" It screams at her.

 

"No!" Dennis cried out stepping in between them to protect Molly and the baby.

"Move it you dirty boy!!" the Silhouette hits at his chest.

"No" he trembles trying not to show his pain "I won't let you hurt them"

It starts laughing in his face. Dennis tried to stop the rising amount of fear he was starting to feel.

Molly yells at it "Leave him alone!" as she gets up and tackles it. grabbing it by front of it's dress and with everything she has slashes it's throat with a long shard of glass that had appeared in her hand. Molly jumps off of it as it starts gushing blood everywhere and she runs up to Dennis holding him tightly.

Dennis held her close feeling weak, his hand went to her tummy wanting to make sure the baby was okay.

"Take that you bad figure!" Molly yells at it. Suddenly the person on the floor isn't his mother...it's Elizabeth laying on the floor holding her hand at her neck that's slashed open, gushing out blood. "Dennniiss" she gurgles as she tries to speak.

"Oh my god Elizabeth" he gasped running over to her.

When he gets down by her she spits up blood and it spatters on his face and shirt.

Dennis leans back wiping his face."Oh, Liz...how did this happen?" he cried. Her hand comes up and slides to the back of his neck, pushing down at it like she wants him closer to her.

Dennis leans in closer to her.

 

She pulls him on top of her and wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him in for a deep kiss. "Mmm"

Dennis kisses her back trying to ignore the blood. Her neck wound is gone and they are both naked within a blink of an eye and on the bed. She's on top of him pushing her pussy against his cock. "Ooh my Dennis..." she mewls.

Dennis moans thrusting into her deeply.

Elizabeth grins down at him while she plays with her breasts. "Dennis..." her voice deeper.

"Yeah" he groans.

"Wake up, darling..."

"What?"

 

"Wake up.. wake up! Oh Dennis, please wake up!"

Dennis's eyes snap open as he wakes up.

Elizabeth is leaning over him in the living room. Molly's to the side of them looking worried. "Dennis.. you alright?"

He got up breathing heavily, looking at the girls. "Is this a dream?" he asked suspiciously. Elizabeth smiles and pinches his arm. "Ow" he exclaims.

"Does that answer your question babe?" she giggles. "I'm sorry...I just had to make sure" he said quietly.

 

Molly comes down by them to hug him "I'm so glad you're okay, we got so worried because you weren't responding.." she kisses his cheeks over and over again.

"I'm sorry I scared you...that dream was just so...strange" he tells her.

"Yeah, sure seemed like it was. You were yelling and even humping the air at times." Molly laughs. Dennis sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

They both hug him, giving him kisses on his cheeks. "We love you.." they say at the same time.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This has been partly follow-up to my Novel "Twisted Dreams" having a little bit different events etc :) )  
> (This story will be in this novel and My only the sexy 3 novel )


	10. Dr. Staple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dr. Ellie Staple / My Oc Elizabeth. and The Beast. (A bad doctor kidnaps Elizabeth)*

Doctor Ellie Staple was making her way to her latest prisoners cell, this one she was very excited about, her power was probably one of the most impressive she had come across so far. She reached her cell and opened the door. "Good morning Miss Morgan, how are we today?" she chirped sweetly.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I specialize in helping people with superhuman abilities such as yours" she replied.

"I don't need help.." Elizabeth eyes the doctor up and down "Especially from some looney doctor"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call me that please" she told her, her eyes darkened there was a hint of malice in her stare as she turned and walked towards a small worktop that had all sorts of equipment on it.

Elizabeth smirks at her "Oh really and why is that?

"I'm here to help you, now I assume you know what your ability is"

"Yes..but I do have another that's a little more personal" she gives the doctor a sly smirk.

"I'm only interested in one" she told her filling up a syringe with some sort of drug.

"Oh really..what's that?"

"You have the ability to self heal at a rapid rate, I want to know how" Ellie told her injecting her with the drug, it was a numbing agent it would make Elizabeth's reflexes and reactions slower.

"What did you just give me?" she asks with a nervous look on her face.

"Shh, stay calm its a simple numbing drug it won't kill you" Ellie told her calmly.

"Numbing what?"

"A Numbing drug it should help with the pain as well"

"What pain?, I'm not in any pain.." Elizabeth says breathing harder.

"Not yet" Doctor Staple said before cutting her arm deeply with a small knife and looking at her watch "Time of cut 10:02, will be monitoring to see how long it takes for cut to fully heal" she recorded on a recording device she had in her pocket.

Elizabeth cries out when the doctor cut into her flesh "Ahh!!" her arm starts to nit itself back together again from the bottom up but slower since that drug had been pumped into her. It all takes 5 minutes.

"Fascinating" Doctor Staple said examining the cut "Five minutes and its completely healed very impressive"

Elizabeth has tears in her eyes as she looks away from the doctor, she keeps thinking of her lovers at home wishing they come find her.

 

**Meanwhile...**

Dennis had been pacing around the house, looking out the window hoping, praying that Elizabeth would be back soon. She was only supposed to be gone a few hours yet she still hadn't come back."Where are you Elizabeth?" he murmured.

 

"My sweetheart..." Elizabeth whispers to herself.

\--

Dennis couldn't take it any longer his heart was telling him something wasn't right, so he took the car keys and headed off into the city to see if he could find her.

\--

**Back in the cell**.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Doctor Staple asked her.

Elizabeth doesn't answer her just looks away starting to feel stressed and she hated it because she knew what happens when she's in that state...and it's nothing she wanted right now. she swallows the lump in her throat and squeezes her thighs together as hard as she can.

Doctor Staple shook her head as she walked over to Elizabeth's other arm cutting it deeper and making it longer than the other cut."Lets see how long this one takes shall we" she whispered.

Elizabeth whimpers some but doesn't scream this time around, just holds her breath. The arm heals in 7 minutes this time since the cut was longer. She rubs her thighs harder together and her body starts to shake.

"Interesting, very interesting" Doctor Staple said excitedly writing on a clipboard "That will be all for now, your probably exhausted after all that's happened, that and....other things" she said knowingly.

One of the guards unstraps her and takes her into her room closing the door and locking it when he leaves. Elizabeth is thankful to see they have a shower stall in the room that is covered by a curtain at least. She sighs and gets out of her fit they gave her and gets in the stall and lets the hot water hit her skin washing off the dried blood off her arms.

\--

Dennis was in a frenzy as he couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere. "Where are you Elizabeth, please give me a sign" Dennis whispered.

"Give me the light Dennis, I may be able to find her" The Beast told him, Dennis sighed driving into a quieter part of the town before giving the light to The Beast.The Beast smelt the air trying to find her scent.

\--

Elizabeth leans against the stall wall and rubs her hand on her inner thighs "Please find me" she slips 2 fingers inside her pussy and moves them against the right spot "Ooh.." she softly moans.

 

The Beast could smell something but it was very weak. "We need to drive away from the city" he growled.

 

Elizabeth picks up pace, moaning louder "Find me...uuh please"

\--

Once they were away from the city The Beast could pick up her scent a lot clearer now, she was closer now. He got out of the car sprinting towards the scent.

\--

Elizabeth gets an idea to make her scent more potent if The Beast was looking for her. She bites hard into her arm and walks out of the shower stall and swings her arm around splattering the room and floor with her blood. 'The air vents should carry the scent out outside' she thought to herself.

\--

The Beast smelt fresh blood, he smiled knowing it was hers. "Hold on Elizabeth we're coming" he said running faster.

\--

Elizabeth throws her outfit back on and sits and waits. she wasn't sure if she was being watched on camera.

\--

The Beast approaches the building she was being kept in, it was a mental hospital and that made him mad. He scanned the building he could see three armed guards and could smell a dozen more inside, he looked around trying to formulate a plan.

\--

**Meanwhile..**

Doctor Staple came back with a guard who grabbed Elizabeth escorting her back to the bed with straps."Well here we go round 2" Doctor Staple said enthusiastically.

"You better let me go..or you'll suffer a great deal for what you're doing to me." Elizabeth says sternly.

"My, my you are feisty aren't you"

"Always bitch, always" Elizabeth smirks.

"Okay, lets begin" she sighed as the guard strapped her back down on the bed.

"Let me guess more cuts on my body? How lame.."

"Tell me what's the worst injury you've ever had?"

"Not really an injury more like an unsatisfaction then anything" Elizabeth chuckles.

Doctor Staple smirked as she walked over to her."I see through you...you can act all tough but deep down I know how much you hate this, how scared you are" she whispered.

"No I'm not scared of you dollface.."

"Oh really, so what are you scared of?"

"Not getting off before sleeping" Elizabeth laughs.

Doctor Staple chuckled before running a knife down her abdomen cutting through the thin clothing she had on.

Elizabeth tries not to panic as the doctor cuts open her outfit.

 

She stabs down harder making the knife cut deeper. The Beast was outside, he had just taken care of the guards outside, the smell of blood was getting stronger."What are they doing to you?" The Beast growled before scaling up the walls.

Elizabeth grits her teeth "How do you sleep at night doing shit like this to people?" she asks the doctor.

"How do you knowing what you let Kevin Crumbs alter do to innocent people?" she countered.

"Because he's doing those things for a better cause. What's your excuse looney?"

"I want to understand you all...I find you all rather fascinating" Ellie tells her.

"Oh really..fascinating enough that you do anything to be with us..to be with the beast?" she bites her lip with that sly smirk.

Doctor Staple leaned towards her. "See I want to understand you all so I can control you" she tells her slyly.

The Beast breaks through a window taking down the guard who was standing there, ripping him apart brutally.

"Well you can't control something that's more powerful then you darling."

"Oh I beg to differ...everyone has a weakness"

 

"Freeze don't move" a guard shouts, training his gun on The Beast. The Beast growls running towards him pushing him into a wall.

 

"Oooh not him, he's a perfect vessel, powerful and unstoppable mmm" Elizabeth lightly moans and chuckles.

"We'll see about that"

 

The Beast heard Elizabeth's moan, she was so close, he turned to the guard he had pinned to the wall. "Elizabeth Morgan, where is she!" he snarled. "Down...down the hall" the guard croaked. "Thank you" The Beast whispered, snapping his neck.

"He's coming for you doc..." Elizabeth taunts.

"You really think its going to be that easy?" she smiled.

The Beast made his way down the hall, killing all the guards that stood in his way, until he came across the cell he was looking for.

"Yes I do.." Elizabeth whispers.

"Well, your definitely confident" she smirked.

 

The Beast pressed against the cell door, putting all his weight onto it, trying to make it move. The door creaked but it wasn't budging, The Beast roared as he hit the door, the metal made a loud bang which echoed around the corridor. He hit the door again making a dent in the metal, he carried on hitting the door, determined to get to Elizabeth.

"When my sweethearts are involved yes, yes I am" Elizabeth smiles back.

After she said that the door smashed open and The Beast charged inside looking the angriest she's ever seen him, he roared at the doctor pinning her to the wall."You bitch I'm going to kill you" he snarled at her .

"Told you doc.." Elizabeth coos.

"Now, now lets not get too hasty" Doctor Page croaked."Shut up, usually with impures like you I would feast, but I don't want any part of you anywhere near me" he growled at her.

"This loon of a doctor cut me.." Elizabeth says looking sad.

"Oh did she?" he asked putting more pressure on her throat.

"Yes baby she did. Deeply too"

"How would you like me to kill her my love?, tell me how and it shall be done" The Beast says."No wait" the doctor croaked."You don't get to talk" The Beast snarled at her.

"Bite her, rip her flesh away and then snap her neck"

 

The Beast grinned at her request. "Any last words doctor?" he asked. "Please don't" she whimpered. "But you hurt Elizabeth, my darling, my love and she has spoken...I do what she wants because I love her" The Beast growled, before biting into her flesh. The doctor screamed in pain as The Beast pulled her apart, spitting her flesh out of his mouth. This went on for ages her body becoming more bloody and mutilated as time went on, finally he stood back to admire his handiwork before snapping her neck and letting her fall to the floor.

Elizabeth grins at him "Unstrap me babe.."

He walked over to her and ripped the straps off of her.

She jumps into his arms with her arms draped over his shoulders not caring she was getting blood all over her. She kisses him deeply. "I missed you my naughty Beast" she whispers.

"I missed you too" he told her holding her close as he studied her checking her for injuries, he got to her stomach and saw all the blood, his body shook in anger.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. See already healed" she gives him sweet kisses along his jawline.

"But its the fact she did it" he told her angrily staring into her eyes.

"I know but she's gone now." she tries to reassure him.

He nodded staring up at her. She wraps herself around him "Lets get out of here"

 

The Beast nodded picking her up and carrying her all the way to the car.

"Like carrying the bride over the threshold" she smirks. The Beast chuckled as he sat her down in the car gently.

She buckles herself in, happy she was finally getting away from this horrid place.

They drove home, they parked up outside the house and The Beast got out of the car and carried Elizabeth into the house.

"Wooh so strong you are!" she giggles softly.

He smiled down at her staring into her eyes carrying her to the bedroom.

"Feels so good to be home again"

"Its good to have you home" he tells her softly laying her down on the bed.

Elizabeth pulls him on top of her and she kisses him deeply "Mmm my darlings" she coos in his ear.

He kisses her back passionately.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story is in this novel and is in my Split vol 3 novel :) )


	11. Dr. Staple Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. and Dr. Ellie Staple (Glass) Version 2*

Molly had been kidnapped and she didn't know where she was being held at, just some plain room with a twin bed and a sink, toilet and shower stull. She was scared and missing her family, but most of all she was missing her sweet Dennis. "Dennis Bear..." she whispers to herself laying on her small bed, sucking her thumb lightly because she was nervous of what was to come.

Doctor Staple entered her room. "Hello Molly, how are we hmm?" she asked sweetly with a small smile.

Molly sits up quickly "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Ellie Staple, I'm an old friend of your partner Dennis" she lied knowing that Molly would talk more if she thought she knew Crumb.

"I don't remember him saying anything about having a friend" she looks confused.

"Oh he probably doesn't remember me it has been a while since we last saw each other...how is he?"

"He's fine...but why am I here, why was I taken?" Molly starts to get upset.

"You'll see soon enough, now lets talk more about Dennis...I hear you two are very close" she pressed.

 

"Well yes he's my boyfriend. I want to go home.." Molly's bottom lip quivers.

"I'm afraid that can't happen Molly" she told her, her eyes darkened as she said that.

"But why?" she tears up more but trying so hard not to crack.

"Because Dennis had to go away somewhere, he told me to keep you here....you don't want to upset daddy do you?" Ellie asked knowing about her daddy issues.

"No.."

"Good" she smiles at her.

Molly sits with her knees bent up to her chest and puts her head down, crying.

"Aww what is it Molly?" she asked.

"I don't want to be here.. I want to be with him at home" she sobs harder.

"Don't worry Daddy will be here soon" she smiled getting up to leave.

Molly then lays on her side curled up, so many tears running down her lovely face onto the blanket underneath her. There was something so alluring about her innocent ways.

\---

Dennis was at home, feeling nervous, Molly hadn't got back from school yet and it was getting late. He went onto the kitchen where Elizabeth was cooking dinner."Elizabeth...have you seen Molly recently?" he asked her.

"Nope, she's usually home by now. Is everything okay?"

"I dunno...just a feeling I have that she's in trouble, she's not usually this late home" he said nervously.

"Well she only has late night cheers on Friday's but today is Wednesday.. Did you try her phone?"

"No answer" he sighed.

"Crap.. I guess we're going to have to go look for her. I'll take the car, and you let the Beast try to find her" she says giving him a hug, then grabbing the car keys.

"Alright...Lizzy be careful" Dennis tells her worriedly.

"I will" she gives him a kiss before getting in the car and driving off.

\--

As soon as Dennis was alone his phone went off, he sighed in relief as he recognized Molly's number on the screen."Molly where are you, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Hello Mister Crumb its nice to officially talk to you" an unfamiliar voice spoke to him, making Dennis's heart clench. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Mister Crumb, my name is Doctor Ellie Staple...I'm very interested in meeting you" she introduced herself.

"Where's Molly, what have you done with her?" he growled "Oh don't worry, your girl is quite alright and will continue to be if you listen to what I have to say and follow my instructions to the latter" she told him ominously. "What do you want?" Dennis said through gritted teeth.

"Meet me at the location which I will message you after the call is ended, you will come alone and as you...not The Beast, if you do that I will ensure no harm comes to your precious Molly" she instructed. "How do I know you have her?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Oh trust me I have her...she misses her Dennis bear very much" she chuckled as she used Molly's nickname for him, making Dennis gasp. "Alright I'll be there just don't hurt her" he said in a panicky tone.

"I look forward to it until then Mister Crumb" she bid him farewell and the line went dead. Dennis waited for the location to be sent before heading out to meet this doctor alone.

\--

Molly paces her room stressing and waiting, unsure of what was happening and what was going to happen to her.

 

Dennis arrived at the location, an eerie looking mental hospital. Outside there were guards and a red haired lady in a white lab coat, he assumed that must be the doctor on the phone."You came" she smiled at him."I'm here now, where is she?" he asked her, Doctor Staple chuckled, looking up at him."She's inside...don't worry she's perfectly safe and...well maybe not happy" she told him, Dennis growled lunging at her and was grabbed by two guards who held him back, Doctor Staple didn't even flinch."I'm gonna kill you bitch" he growled at her. "Uh huh of course you are, but for now shall we head inside" she smirked, injecting him with a drug that knocked him out.

 

Molly started to cry harder rocking herself back and forth "Dennis!!" she cries out. The cell door opened and two guards threw his lifeless body inside with her.

"Dennis!" she runs over to him, and cradles him close "Wake up please wake up.."

"See I told you daddy would be here soon" Doctor Staple mused.

"What did you do to him?" she cries.

"Just a knock out drug, don't worry he'll be fine" she reassured her "Now you should rest, I'll be back shortly" she said walking out of the cell as it was shut behind her loudly.

 

Molly tries to drag him closer to the bed, to sit him up against the bed frame, it takes her awhile and she collapses beside him "Wake up.."

A few minutes pass by before Dennis gasps loudly, snapping his eyes open. He felt groggy and disoriented as he rubbed his head.

"Dennis bear.." Molly throws her arms around him, so happy to see him waking up.

"Molly?" he croaked.

"Yes it's me" she kisses his cheeks.

He cups her cheek and looks at her."Did they hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet..oh I missed you so much!" she straddles his lap and gives him lots of kisses.

"I missed you too" he told her breathlessly, kissing her deeply.

"I got so scared and stressed out with out you.." she kisses him back and sucks lightly on his tongue, her hips pushing forwards against crotch.

"I did too" he whispered moaning as she pushed against his crotch "Do you know what they want with us?" he asked her.

"No, that doctor she's...somethings not right. She wanted to know things about you." She mumbles as she kisses his cheek and neck.

"What sort of things?" he asked her nervously holding her close.

"I don't know, she asked about you and tried to press it but then left me alone.. somethings not right and I'm scared.. I don't want to lose you daddy."

 

"You won't I promise" he told her defiantly holding her close and picking her up laying her on the bed, he laid himself next to her, kissing her passionately.

She moans in his mouth "Ooh my Dennis.."

He moans into the kiss putting a hand on her waist.

Her hand rubs on his bulge through his pants "I need you always.." she whispers in his ear.

Dennis moaned kissing her neck."I need you too" he whispered staring into her eyes "Whatever happens...I love you okay" he told her.

"I love you too" she takes his hand and lowers it down between her legs so he could feel how wet her panties are for him.

Dennis smirks as he moved her panties away, his finger circling her clit.

"Oh mmm" she mewls, pushing against his fingers. "I need you..please daddy.." she sweetly begs,

He nods unbuckling his trousers. She drapes her leg over his hip "Please.." she begs softly again.

 

He nods again kissing her passionately as he flipped her over so he was on top of her before thrusting into her. "OOh Dennis!" she moans, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He breathed heavily resting his head in the crook of her neck before rocking his hips, moving inside her slowly, trying to savor this moment as much as he could.

"Uuh...I feel it so good mmm" she moans into his neck.

Dennis kissed her deeply, moaning lowly. "Please..please go faster" she begs him.

 

Dennis obliged going faster and deeper inside her, kissing down her neck lightly.

"Oh yes oh your hitting it!" she moans louder. Dennis moans with her feeling his climax getting closer.

She rubs on her clit while he thrusts into her over and over again "I'm soo close!" she cries out.

Dennis came suddenly not able to keep it in any longer. The warm feeling of him cumming inside her sends her over the edge "Uhh!!!" she moans loudly. It takes her awhile to catch her breath "Oh my sweet Dennis.." she whispers softly.

 

Dennis kisses her softly."I need you to promise me something..." he told her quietly staring into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Anything." she tells him softly.

"Elizabeth is looking for you...If you find a way out of here...even if it means leaving me behind, I want you to promise me you'll take it" he begs her softly, staring at her sadly. A small tear ran down his face.

 

"I can't leave you here. I can't, I won't!" she hugs him tightly.

"Molly please...if anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself, at least I have The Beast, you don't have anything to protect you, please just promise me, promise me you'll leave first chance you get" he begged her resting his forehead on hers. He squeezes her hand gently. "I Can't risk losing you...I just can't" he whispered to her holding her close.

"I love you.." she says, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too, please promise me you'll get out of here one way or another" he said quietly stroking her back lightly.

"Yes I will..but please give the Beast the light soon so nothing happens to you" she gives him a kiss.

"As soon as you're safe then I'll worry about me" he said kissing her back.

"But it might be to late by then"

 

"I don't care you come first...always" 

"I care! I can't live without you!" she cries.

Dennis smiled sadly it was killing him to see her so upset "Whatever happens I will always be with you...in here" he whispered laying a hand over her heart.

Molly lays her head on his shoulder quietly sobbing.

Dennis holds her shushing her quietly. The cell door opens and doctor Staple walks in."Oh look at you two lovebirds" she chuckled cruelly.

Molly sticks her tongue out at her "Well at least we have each other...what do you have, hmm? Nothing"

"Time to say goodbye to each other now" she said darkly.

"Please Dennis let him out before it's to late..." Molly whispers into Dennis's ear.

"I can't Molly...I'm Sorry I love you" he told her kissing her softly before getting dressed and walking over to the doctor who chuckled."Your so weak" she told him. "I'll do whatever you want...just don't hurt her" he pleaded. "I won't make any promises" she smirked."Molly...one more thing" he said looking back at her with a look of determination. 

 

"Yes?" Molly answers him.

"Run" he told her before hitting doctor Staple and knocking her out.

Molly takes off pretty fast but stops at the end of the hall and mouths 'I love you' before running again and getting out.

"I love you too" he whispered turning to face the guards who were on their way."Find the girl now" the leader yelled before Dennis attacked him trying to buy Molly as much time as he could. Suddenly one of the guards pulled out a pistol and fired the sound echoed down the hall.

\--

Molly was running outside but hears the gun go off and stops "No.." she whispers to herself thinking the worst.

Elizabeth just so happens to be driving by and see's her and stops the car "Molly! Get in the car now!" she yells out the window. Molly gets in the car "We have to go back, I heard a gun..and Dennis is still in there" she cries. Elizabeth sighs deeply and goes and parks somewhere more hidden and then turns to Molly again "Listen to me, I want you to drive straight home and lock the door when you get there...do you understand me."

Molly looks shocked "What, why? Where are you going?!" she cries. Elizabeth sighs "I'm going to go back there and get him and I want you to go back home as quickly as posable...no buts" she gets out of the car and says "Go now!" she yells.

Molly high tails it out of there but feeling so guilty and scared. Elizabeth runs to the building to save Dennis.

\--

Dennis is lying on the floor, his shoulder was wet with blood and all he could feel was agonizing pain."That was not a wise move mister Crumb" doctor Staple tutted. 

Suddenly Elizabeth is there "And that wasn't a smart move on your part Doc...you mess with my man, then you will get hell from me.."

"Elizabeth...What are you doing here?" He moaned.

"To kill her and whoever will stand in my way" she points at Dr. Staple.

"Is that so?" Doctor Staple smirked "I'm afraid that won't happen look at what my guards did to your "man"...you little girl don't stand a chance" she mocked.

"Wanna bet, Bitch" Elizabeth says with a smirk.

Doctor Staple chuckled turning her head to the guards."Kill her" she ordered."No please" Dennis protested weakly.

Elizabeth runs up to the guards which took them by surprise, making them think 'why would anyone just run to there death'.

"What on earth is she doing?" The doctor thought to herself watching in confusion.

 

The guards are just looking at Elizabeth confused as she walks right up to one of them and gives him a kiss but it doesn't last very long because she had grabbed his gun and shot him and then other guards, but even gets shot herself by the last one but he falls to the ground dead right after and she's just barely sitting up on the floor bleeding out. It all happens so quickly.

"Well that was short lived" doctor Staple sniggered. "Liz" Dennis called over to her looking at her desperately.

Elizabeth is holding a hand on her wound on her stomach as she spits up blood. "Dennis..."

Dennis crawled over to her "No, no, no....please...why did you do that?" He cried.

"Because I love you, all of you..I'll even die for you.." she gurgles.

"No, please don't do that, Liz please don't die" he begged holding her hand tightly.

"Save yourself, let him devour her.." she whispers softly.

Dennis cried "No please...I don't want to lose you"

"Do it!" she shouts.

Dennis nodded sadly before letting The Beast have the light. The Beast took one look at Elizabeth's wound before turning to face doctor Staple."What have you done?" He roared.

Elizabeth closes her eyes, feeling hazy and very light headed.

 

"I didn't do anything...she walked herself into this" doctor Staple argued. The Beast growled pinning her to the wall "If she's dying...then so are you" he snarled at her angrily. "No please don't" she begged him. "You killed the one I love...now I'm going to kill you" he growled biting down on her and ripping her apart.

Elizabeth whispers "The bullet.."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Liz?" He asked her.

"Please" she gasps.

"Okay" he nodded his head before gently putting his hand deeper into the wound to retrieve the bullet.

"Grarrh!" she grits her teeth, her hands ball up into tight fists as he digs deeper in her wound.

He tries to be as careful as possible knowing how much this must be hurting her, eventually his fingers wrap around the bullet."Okay I think I got it, Liz I'm gonna pull it out in 3,2, 1" he counts down before pulling it out quickly.

"Gaahh!" she cries before blacking out, the blood from her wound spirts out all over his face, even into his mouth.

The Beast spits the blood out of his mouth before looking at her pale face. He could hear a faint heartbeat much to his relief. He sighed searching for bandages or anything to wrap around the wound and finally found some as well as some alcohol. He cleaned the wound with the alcohol before wrapping the bandage around it carefully.

\--

Molly waits at home pacing back and forth in the living room. She wasn't the greatest driver but she managed to make it home. It had been an hour since she got home and she felt like the worst had to had happened. "Please come home" she cries.

The Beast sprinted home as fast as he could, Elizabeth in his arms, still unconscious."Stay with me" he whispered to her.

Molly's rocking back and forth on the couch when she hears the side door in the kitchen open. "Dennis?" she rushes in.

The Beast walked in carrying Elizabeth up to her room, laying her on the bed.

Molly runs up stairs into the room "Omg what..Lizzy.." she cries.

"I'm sorry" he sighed staring down at Elizabeth.

Molly bursts out crying falling over on the end of the bed.

Dennis took the light again and felt a wave of sadness and guilt hit him as he looked at Elizabeth. He walked over to comfort Molly.

Molly snuggles against him sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Molly" he whispered holding her as she cried.

\--

Later on Molly ended up crying herself to sleep in his arms.

Dennis sighed holding her to him, he picked her up and winced because of his shoulder but carries her to her bed to sleep in.

Elizabeth's body lays in her bed still healing it's self but slowly under her bandages.

Dennis grabbed the first aid kit and headed to the bathroom to tend to his bullet wound.

Elizabeth wakes up suddenly sitting up fast in bed, breathing hard. Feeling a little stinging from her now almost healed wound and her body ached. "Errr" she groans.

Dennis doesn't hear her as he's busy cleaning the wound, he let's out a cry in pain as the antiseptic stung. 

She stumbles out of bed and carefully walks to the bathroom, she comes into the doorway holding onto the Door frame staring at what Dennis is doing "Please let me...help you" she says softly.

Dennis perks up when he hears her voice."Liz...you should be resting" he told her through gritted teeth.

"Let me help you.." she takes the cloth with the antiseptic on it and she bends forwards wiping his wound clean, her touch is so gentle and careful.

He hisses but puts on a brave face for her.

"It's okay to cry.." she kisses his forehead.

As soon as she said that he burst into tears. She hugs him holding his head against her warm bosom "It's alright sweetheart..shh"

"I put you both in so much danger" he cried.

"And yet here we are and it's all over..everything worked out. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is...she wanted me"

 

"So doesn't make it your fault, she kidnapped Molly and you went to save her and you did and I came to save you and now that bitch is dead and now we are home safe... You're a hero Dennis" she smiles at him.

"No...you're the hero here" he told her kissing her softly.

"Nah, I just did what came natural to me..being there for my loved ones"

"You saved me" he whispered softly.

"I told you Id do anything for you and I meant it" she kisses him.

Dennis nodded slowly kissing her back carefully. She finishes cleaning up his wound and adds a bandage to it "All done"

Dennis nodded slowly giving her a small smile, his eyes looked troubled though.

 

"What's wrong baby?" she snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, kissing at it.

"Just thinking about the doctor...she wanted me for something and I don't know what" he told her nervously.

"Possibly for testing, study, or maybe she was just curious about The Beast?" she suggests.

Nothing good then he laughed nervously.

"It's over, she's gone..you are safe now" she holds him close, giving him sweet kisses on his cheek.

"I love you" he whispers breathing heavily.

 

"I love you too my darling"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in my only the sexy vol 3 novel also)


	12. Memory Loss Ver 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth & Molly. (Version 3 of "Memory Loss")

Dennis was preparing food for the impures before he unleashed The Beast. He entered the room and one of the impures had been hiding behind the door with something heavy enough to knock him out. They hit him hard and he yelled in pain before losing consciousness.

Of course Elizabeth sees the impure and knocks them out throwing them back into the room, she drags Dennis up the stairs which takes her a good while, into their bedroom, laying him on the bed. She tells Molly to watch him until she gets back from town with supplies.

 

A little while after The Beast woke up in the light, groaning as he shook his head.

 

Molly comes in the room with a tray with a wet cloth and bandage for his head and a glass of iced lemonade. "Oh I see you're awake.." she smiles brightly at him sitting the tray on the nightstand.

The Beast growled pinning her to the wall "Who the hell are you impure?" 

"I'm Molly, are you okay?" she asks looking concerned.

"Why are you out of your cell?" He shouted.

"Cell? Oh the cell downstairs? Well I'm not the one that brought you up from there after your little accident, Elizabeth did that. But I'm playing nurse with you now so I can tend to your head" she reaches up and touches his cheek.

"Get off me" he spat.

"I just wanted to help clean your wound"

"I don't need your help" he snarled at her angrily feeling disoriented. 

"Here let me help you" she tries to guide him back onto the bed.

He let her grudgingly only because he was starting to feel dizzy.

"There you go" she adds another pillow behind his head and covers him with a blanket and even gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Where am I?" He asked her nervously looking around confused. 

 

"Aww you're at home safe and sound" she dabs the wet cloth around on his head. Leaning over him slightly.

"Home?" 

"Yes home way out in the pretty countryside" she hums slightly.

"And who are you if you're not impure?"

"Well I'm your family and Dennis's girl" she says proudly.

"Family?" He asked her. 

"Mhm family...Will Dennis be in the light soon?" she changes the subject.

"I don't know"

"Well tell him his babygirl really misses him" she grins as she finishes cleaning his head with the cloth.

"I don't remember you" he growled.

"That impure must have hit you pretty hard in the head" she sits on the bed pouting.

"I don't know anything" he said frustrated.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" she asks him laying on her side.

He nods his head slowly still looking distracted.

"Okay be right back" she goes down to the kitchen to fix something for him.

 

The Beast rubs his head trying to remember anything about this place or the blonde girl who had tended to his wound. "Can anyone remember what's going on?" he asked the others. They all replied saying they had no idea what was happening or who that girl was which started making him more and more paranoid.

 

Somehow Bella got out of her play pin and walked down the hallway holding onto things as she walked. She finally got to the doorway of the bedroom "Hiieeee" she says in her cute little voice.

He stared at her blankly not recognizing who she was.

She makes her way slowly over to the bed and reaches her arms up towards him like she wanted up on the bed with him.

He still felt his instincts telling him that they shared some sort of bond, he just couldn't remember her. He slowly lifted her up on the bed with her trying to figure out who she was to him.

There was something about her eyes that were very familiar.

"Who are you little one" he asked her softly.

"Hiiee da da"

He gasped when she said that"Your mine" he whispered.

"Well I see you got out of your play pin again young lady.." Elizabeth says leaning in the doorway. Bella looks at her "I sorry mommy" Elizabeth walks over to her and picks her up "Come on, back to nap time sweetheart"

The Beast stared at the new girl intently.

She smirks at him as she takes Bella into her room. The Beast was so confused with what was happening.

Elizabeth finally came back in with a tray of hot food for him and sits it on the nightstand "Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know who you are" he sighed frustrated.

 

She sits on the bed with him and cups his cheek with her hand "I'm the love of your life's and mother of our child Bella.." she sighs softly.

"I don't remember anything"

"Don't fret so much my love, it will come back to you" she leans forwards giving him a kiss.

The kiss felt...right, despite the fact he couldn't remember her.

She hugs him, holding him close "I love you" she whispers in his ear.

He leaned into her embrace "I'm sorry I can't remember anything"

"It's alright babe, I'm sure it will come back to you..maybe I should try to jog your memory.." she takes off her shirt showing off her black lace bra.

His breathing picked up as he stared at her.

She smiles as she slips her long skirt off showing her matching black panties. "Anything yet?"

He shook his head licking his lips.

She lets her hair down, shaking her hair back and forth with a giggle then gets on his lap straddling him.

The Beast stared up at her "Are you not afraid of me?" he asked her confused.

"Never..unless you want me to be" she giggles.

"But I'm a monster" he tells her.

"No...Your my sweet Beast" she coos.

"Do you love me?"

 

"Yes, I love you...all of you with all that I am" she kisses his neck. He leans back with a moan.

She unbuckles and unzips his pants "Mmm I can feel it already" she purrs in his ear.

He pants kissing her cheek lightly.

She slips off her panties and slides down on his cock in one swift movement.

"Uhh" he moans thrusting up into her.

"Mmm I never knew true love until I met you and the other's and I didn't think I could have children but you gave me that too and I'm thankful to have you all in my life everyday"

He stared up at her trying so hard to remember her.

 

"I remember the day you recognized me as pure when you first laid eyes on my scar, your eyes burned into me and made me feel..it made me feel alive.." she moans, leaning backwards.

"Tell me more" he begged her.

"You helped me know my true self and what I wanted and was meant for in this life.. it was to be with you and the other's as your mate, your lover, the mother of our child, we complete each other"

His hands travelled up her body."My mate"

"Mmm yes.." her eyes flutter as his hands rub on her body.

"Tell me about our child"

"Her names Bella and she's 1 years old now and still growing. She has Kevin's eyes and every time I look at her I see you all"

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes she knows about all of you, not about the eating part though, not until she's old enough to understand"

"Uhh and she loves me" he moaned.

"Yes she does"

"Am I a good father and lover?"

"You are a wonderful father and Lover" she kisses him.

The Beast groaned as he came inside her.

"Uuh baby.." she kisses his jawline.

He stared at her in a daze.

She holds his face in her hands "Come back to me my darlings"

He stared into her eyes deeply.

"Remember.." she leans her forehead against his.

"I'm trying to think of something which would jog my memory"

Elizabeth gets an idea and jumps out of bed to her jewelry box and takes something out. She sits beside him again and puts the item in his hand. "Remember you gave me this on our anniversary" It's a sliver ring with engraved roses on it.

\----

**The Beast has a flashback..**

The Beast stared at the tiny ring intently, a small memory resurfaced as he did...Elizabeth and the others had decided to go away somewhere for their anniversary, they had booked a room in a fancy hotel and planned to stay there for the night after they had had their meal in one of their favorite restaurants. Her and The Beast were both in bed after another round of making love, he panted heavily kissing down her neck, resting his head on her shoulder, smiling to himself as he did.

 

She kisses his cheek "I love you.."

"I love you too" he says back.

"I got you a gift, well for all of you since it's our anniversary" she smiles big handing him a small gift bag.

"What's this?" he asked taking out the gift to see what it was. It's a ring band made of black onyx stone with words engraved in it "To my lights of my life"

"Oh Elizabeth this is a wonderful gift" he told her with a gasp as he stared at the shiny black ring in amazement "Thank you our one and only love" he sighed kissing her deeply.

"Mmm" She kisses back holding him close.

"Now for your gift" he whispered giving her a small box which had been wrapped neatly and tied up with a white ribbon.

"Ooh.." she opens the box. Inside was a silver ring with roses engraved around it."We all chose it for you" he told her happily "Happy anniversary my love"

 

"Oh my darlings, it's lovely..." she puts it on her finger and hugs him tight "Thank you.."

"Anything for you my love" he purred slipping his ring on as well holding her hand, admiring both of their rings happily.

"I'll never forget this night" she leans her forehead against his.

"Neither will I...I love you so much Elizabeth" he told her quietly with a grin going to kiss her again...

\----

**Present day..**

He's still staring at the little ring in the middle of his palm."The lights in my life" he muttered before staring up at Elizabeth softly.

"Yes all of you are.."

He reaches out and cups her face softly."Elizabeth?..." he muttered.

"Yes my darling?" she answers softly.

He sighed heavily "I couldn't remember you" he said nervously.

"Well you did get a nasty bump on the head"

"That was scary" he told her shyly not wanting to look weak in front of her.

"You were scared and that's okay. Sometimes we all get scared but that doesn't mean we're weak" she hugs him.

He leans into her needing to feel her close to him "How did you know the ring would work? he asked her curiously.

"I guess it's because I know certain memories are the strongest" she pets his head and kisses it.

"I thought I wasn't going to remember at one point" he said sadly trying not to cry.

"But you did.. and now every things perfect again"

He nodded slowly sighing deeply"It was a good memory...one of my favorites" he told her quietly.

"Mine too" she smiles and kisses his neck.

 

He smiled back kissing her head softly before jumping off the bed and opening the drawer where they kept the ring safe, he walked back over to her and slipped her ring on her finger gently, kissing it softly.

"I still love it and I always will"

He slipped his ring on his finger to laying his hand flat on her palm, just like he did that night in the hotel, staring at the rings again."I love my ring but not as much as I love you" he whispered.

She scoots down more and lays her head on his chest, holding him close "And I love you too..." she sighs sweetly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel. Check out the other 'Memory Loss' stories too in my first Big Oc book :) )


	13. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The Beast made Elizabeth a promise not to eat impures anymore for the sake of his new family, but at what cost?)*

It had been months since The Beast had last eaten an impure and although he tried to put on a brave face in front of her, Elizabeth could tell he was struggling. He was passed out on the sofa, curled up like a dog or a cat would be. That's all he seemed to do most days now since he didn't have much energy for anything else but he was determined to keep his promise for her and their family.

"Elizabeth comes into the room "Babe I made you some steak for dinner" she rubs his head soothingly.

He purred a little as she rubbed his head, opening his eyes slowly.

"Oh darling.. your getting worse aren't you?" she asks in a worried tone.

"No, no, I'm fine" he lied lifting himself which was a struggle up to kiss her deeply.

"Your such a bad lair" she chuckles sadly.

He sighed looking down."I know I, I just don't want you to worry" he said softly.

"I know.. I want you to eat your dinner and rest more, I'm going to go run some errands but I'll be back as soon as I can"

The Beast nodded slowly, kissing her again before heading to the dining room to eat his dinner.

 

Elizabeth gets redressed in something nice and takes off in the car, she doesn't return until the next evening. She hoped he was asleep and could sneak in before he woke up.

He noticed that she hadn't been back for a while but he was too tired to do anything about it, he practically slept the whole day not feeling any better.

A good half hour after she had gotten back home, she comes into the bedroom and sits by his side "Baby?"

He didn't wake up, if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest he would have looked dead.

"Wake up please..I got you a gift"

He woke up feeling really lethargic and groaning quietly."Where have you been Elizabeth?" he asked sounding worried.

"I was out getting you a gift my sweetheart"

"What gift?" he asked her weakly.

"Come with me to the basement" she gets him to put his arm over her shoulder so she can help him up.

"You got an impure didn't you?" he sighed as they made their way to the basement.

"You'll see" she helps him to the room and opens the door.

He walked inside to see what was in there.

 

Five Teenagers tied up with their mouths taped shut laying on the cot beds and on the floor. "Gain your strength back my love. This is my gift to you"

The Beast saw them all tied up and he had to admit they looked tempting, but he shook his head."I appreciate your gift my love...but I can't do it, I won't break my promise to my family" he sighed shakily.

"Do it.. I want you too, I can't bare seeing you like this. Please" she begs him.

"I said I was stopping my mission...I meant it, whatever form that may take" he told her.

"Damn you! damn you.. you tear into them right now!" she screams at him.

The Beast collapsed onto the floor before he could say anything else.

"Oh fuck!" she runs upstairs and gets a knife out of the kitchen drawer and runs back downstairs into the room and she starts cutting out a chunk of flesh from one of the impure teens and then kneels by him, putting the flesh near his lips "Eat.."

 

His hand fell to hers as he held it weakly "I'm not strong enough" he mumbled.

She tilts his head back slightly and opens his mouth, then picks up the flesh and squeezes it hard, dripping the blood from it onto his tongue "Swallow"

He managed it in the end.

"Keep doing it" she begs him softly.

He groaned as he ate slowly trying to get enough strength back.

"That's it..good" she rubs his head while he starts to chew tiny pieces off the chunk of impure meat.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"For what?"

"I broke my promise"

"To hell with that silly promise, what matters to me is you and your health" she kisses him.

He kissed her back before his head lulled back again as he could feel himself about to pass out again.

She gently slaps him on the cheeks trying to get him awake enough to eat some more "Here baby eat some more before you sleep" she tears more small pieces off.

"Mmm, Elizabeth...look after our family" he mumbled with a sigh before he passed out again.

She sighs deeply as he passes out again. "Oh my sweetheart begin to heal yourself and gain your strength back"

 

He was out for hours and Elizabeth was by his side the whole time. When he finally came round it wasn't The Beast who was in the light, it was Dennis who woke up with a gasp, feeling strange.

"Are you alright?" her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I just...feel a bit strange" he whispered.

"Strange how?"

"Liz...I think he's gone" Dennis told her softly.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I can't sense him, like I usually can"

She covers her mouth in shock "Omy..it's my fault. I should have told him to not do it when he first suggested it but I went along with it thinking it was going to be alright and now.." she starts to cry.

Dennis held her close shushing her as she cried "Its not your fault" Dennis whispered.

"I, I got in the way of the mission and I ruined it..and now he's gone!" she sobs harder, holding onto him tightly.

"No...he did this for you and Molly and Bella, he wanted you to live as normal a life as possible...I'm so sorry Liz" Dennis tries to comfort her.

"Nooo..." her tears fall more and more.

Dennis holds her close, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently shushing her.

"I didn't want any of you being hurt.."

 

"I know, he knew it too...he did it for us but think of what he gave you, what you gave him, you loved him when the whole world thought he was a monster...you saved him" Dennis told her proudly.

She sighs sadly, feeling overwhelmed.

"Do you want me to do anything to help you?" he asked her sadly.

"Bella.." she sniffs.

Dennis nodded carrying Elizabeth up to the sofa laying her there gently, before going upstairs to get their daughter.

Bella was awake standing up in her crib holding onto the side, she looks up at him "Da.."

"Hello sweetheart...shall we see mommy" he says sweetly lifting her up and holding her close with a smile.

 

She points to the door with her tiny finger and then puts it back in her mouth chewing on it slightly "Mmhm" she responds mumbling.

Dennis chuckled, kissing her gently on the cheek before walking downstairs to Elizabeth.

"Oh there's my big girl.." Elizabeth smiles taking Bella to sit on her lap.

Dennis smiled as he sat down next to them putting an arm around Elizabeth gently.

Elizabeth kissed him softly trying not to tear up in front of Bella.

"Aww, do you want a kiss to angel?" Dennis asked her with a chuckle.

She smiles from ear to ear.

Dennis lifts her up giving her little kisses all over her face.

Bella laughs like it's tickling her. Dennis smiled at his daughter, looking back at Elizabeth.

"What are we going to do now?" she asks sighing.

 

"You know what...lets go out somewhere tomorrow, we can do whatever you want, anything to make you feel better baby" he suggested taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"No..we can't we can't go anywhere. We must stay here as much as we can" she starts to panic.

"Ohh, baby" Dennis sighs, stroking her hair, Bella seems to pick up on her distress and crawls over to her reaching out and touching Elizabeth's hand gently.

Elizabeth Pulls Bella against her holding her close "I won't let anyone hurt you.."

Bella stares up at her mother before putting both hands on her face."Ma" she says softly.

"My sweet Bella" Elizabeth says softly back.

Bella smiled up at her and Dennis held her closer, kissing her forehead."We'll get through this, I promise" he whispered.

"I miss him.."

"I know" he sighed.

 

A week passes by and Elizabeth was growing more and more paranoid about anybody going out anywhere thinking someone was going to get hurt or even killed.

Dennis knew she was starting to really miss The Beast and he wanted to try and help her but with her in this state of mind it was almost impossible to implement his plan. He would have to wait until she was asleep, which was also proving to be a challenge since she was struggling to fall asleep as well.

She just got done giving little Bella a bath and getting her changed into her jammies for the night.

Dennis heard her reading Bella a bedtime story and Bella was giggling at something she had said, he was happy that despite everything that had happened their daughter still gave Elizabeth something to smile about and keep her happy.

"Rest now my pure angel.." she coos as she lays Bella in her crib, putting the blanket over her.

 

Dennis was in the bedroom waiting for her.

 

She finally comes in and starts to take her clothing off throwing them in the hamper, getting ready for bed.

Dennis watches her as she walks around the room.

She takes off her bra and throws at him with a slight smirk and then puts her black night slip on. She gets into bed with him with a sigh.

Dennis throws the bra in the hamper before holding her closer to him. "How are you feeling today baby?" he asked her softly kissing her gently.

"I'm so exhausted my darling, I feel like I'm losing my mind at times"

"I'm not surprised, you haven't slept in days" he says softly.

"I know it, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this"

"Its okay I just worry about you" he told her kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back passionately and mumbles "My Dennis.."

"Mmm I love you" he whispers.

She suddenly falls limp in his arms, she had just passed out.

Dennis sighed, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well baby" he whispered before getting up and heading into the city.

 

An hour passes by and all is dead quiet in the house.

\--

Dennis had made it into the city and was now sitting in a bar with a small glass of beer, He scanned the crowd trying to find a reasonable target to aid him in his plan. A few minutes later he found just the group, they were all surrounding a young girl, she only looked like she was in her twenties, and you could tell she was getting extremely uncomfortable around them. Dennis took another sip of liquid courage before walking over to them. "Hey handsome you don't wanna be messing with those men, they're the toughest, meanest gang in here" the lady behind the bar warned him. "Really, oh good" he told her quietly before shouting at them. "Hey why don't you leave her alone...she clearly doesn't like you" Dennis shouted to them. "Why don't you mind you own goddamn business boy and keep walking" one of them told him. "You misunderstand sir I'm not asking" Dennis told him before hitting him square in the face, he grunted and wiped his face before turning back to face him. "You little shit...boys grab him lets teach him a lesson" he said to the other two that were with him. "Oh no, not in my bar you don't...I still haven't finished repairing the damage you did last time" the bar lady told them sternly. There was a heated pause before the leader of the group growled. "Fine we'll take care of him outside" 

Dennis was grabbed roughly on either side before being dragged outside into an alleyway. "So you think your a tough guy huh?...I'll show you how wrong you are boy" he spat in Dennis's face before hitting him in the gut, winding him, then again in the face before kicking him in the gut and throwing him into a wall. Dennis fought back but these guys were a lot tougher, bigger and stronger than he was.

"Oh look at that boys he thinks he can win" the leader growled before grabbing Dennis's fist, twisting his arm and punching him in the face again and again until Dennis collapsed on the ground where all three of them decided to beat him, by the time they were done Dennis was a broken, bloody mess on the ground. "What a pathetic fighter you are" he said before hitting him again and knocking him out "Come on boys lets go back inside.

They were walking away when a deep voice called after them. "Wait...we are not done yet" he said before charging at them again.

\---

Elizabeth had woken up and realized Dennis was gone, she tried not to panic but it was very hard. She checks on the baby "Good still asleep" she thinks to herself looking down at Bella.

Dennis was on his way home and had just pulled up outside the drive, he hoped Elizabeth was still asleep because if she wasn't she probably wasn't going to be very happy with him. He opened the door quietly and tried to sneak back into the house.

 

The lights on in the kitchen and Elizabeth is sitting at the table with a cup of tea next to her and she had fallen asleep, laying on her arm on the table top.

Dennis sighed when he saw her kneeling down and holding her hand, whilst the other rubbed her back gently.

She flutters her eyes open, staring at him "You came back.."

"Of course I came back" he smiled at her.

"I was afraid you would disappear like he did" she sighs deeply, gripping his hand tighter.

"Never" he promised kissing her gently.

"I made tea, would you like some?"

"Mmm, yeah" he sighed nodding his head.

She gets up slowly from the table and pours the hot water into a cup, adding the tea bag. Stirring it with a small tea spoon.

"You still look tired my love" he noticed.

 

"It's funny when I woke up it almost felt like I was worse" she chuckles sadly as she lays his cup in front of him on the table. "Kind of like when you sleep to hard and you wake up you feel like you have been hit by a train"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I think It's just one of those things you go through when you mourn someone that was close to you" she sighs sipping her tea.

Dennis nodded trying not to wince too much as he reached for his cup of tea.

Elizabeth picks up on it rather quickly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...its nothing, don't worry" he reassures her.

"Your hurt.. what happened?" she gets his arm over her shoulder and helps him to the living room, sitting him on the couch.

"Its just a scratch...its fine"

"Take your shirt off.." she tells him.

Once the shirt was off the extent of his injuries were exposed to her. "Please don't get upset" he begged softly.

"Ooh my darling..." she gets down on her knees, laying forwards between his knees, wrapping her arms around his torso "My poor baby.."

"Its okay, I'm fine" he lied.

 

"Please don't lie to me, just tell me what hurts and I'll make it better" she almost begs him, staring up into his eyes.

"My ribs took the full brunt of it, as did my back...but I'll be okay"

Elizabeth bends him forwards slightly and kisses the side of his back then she kisses both sides of his ribcage. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My pride" he chuckles.

"I'll make everything better again.." she starts rubbing her hands up his thighs and then onto his inner thighs.

Dennis felt his breath hitch as she got closer to his bulge.

Elizabeth warmly smiles at him and unzips his pants, taking his cock out, she takes off her shirt exposing her breasts to him. She leans forwards and rubs his cock between them, licking and sucking the head of his cock at the same time. "Mmm"

"Uhh, god that feels soo good" he sighed.

She really works her breasts around his cock at a good pace.

 

Dennis's head leans back in enjoyment.

When it comes to making them feel good she always seems to know how to do it right. She keeps working them around him "How's that feel love?" she asks in a breathy voice.

"Uhh, amazing" he groaned.

She stops a moment leaning back more on her knees "Wanna cum on my chest?" she asks with a giggle.

"Yeah" Dennis panted nodding eagerly.

"Go for it then doll face.." she purrs.

Dennis pumps his cock quickly, bringing himself to a climax and cumming all over her chest watching it drip down onto her stomach.

She smiles up at him then licks her lips slowly, getting some of it that landed on her bottom lip and neck.

Dennis moaned softly.

Elizabeth runs her hands up his chest "I love you" she purrs.

"I love you to" he whispered.

"Feeling better or do I have to do more to you?"

"I feel much better thank you" he smiled.

"Oh okay" she stands up "I thought maybe if you didn't then you could bend me over the side of the couch and ride me good and hard, but since your feeling better" she starts to walk off.

"Elizabeth" he calls her.

"Yes?"

"Come here" he says with a smile.

She walks over to him "What is it?"

 

Dennis gets off the sofa kneeling before her taking off her panties, kissing up her legs before licking her pussy slowly.

"Ooh Dennis.." she purrs and sighs deeply.

He keeps going sucking her gently as well trying to make her feel good as he held her ass cheeks in his hands.

Her body felt like jello all of the sudden like it was about to collapse "Ooh fuck!" she moans loudly.

Dennis looks up at her his mouth dripping wet and he was staring at her like she was some sort of goddess.

She looks down at him "What is it?" she asks breathlessly.

"Your so beautiful" he breathes before going down on her again, licking her faster. She almost falls over.

He directs her to the sofa and pushes her onto it gently before straddling her kissing her deeply.

"Mmm" she moans into the kiss. He moans before slipping his cock inside her.

"Uuh fuck.." she grabs onto him as he starts to ride her.

He thrusted into her the way she likes it and kept going at a good pace, kissing her chest, licking the cum off her breasts.

Elizabeth finds that incredibly kinky of him to do. "Oh baby..you're so kinky tonight, damn that makes me so fucking hot" she groans, tilting her head back.

Dennis groaned as he carried on licking the cum off of her.

"That seems more like something Barry would be into" she chuckles.

Dennis smiled kissing her softly "It was making a mess" he whispered.

 

"If your worried about a mess then I could get on my hands and knees and scrub the kitchen floor in just an apron" she giggles and kisses the end of his nose.

Dennis laughed at that "You know I wouldn't object to It"

"Oh I know" she nods her head, smirking.

Dennis thrusted into her again with a moan getting close to his climax.

"Uuh baby.." she bites her lip as she has her climax.

He came shortly after resting his head on her shoulder.

She kisses his jawline "What were you out doing tonight and please tell me the truth"

"I uh...had to run some errands that's all" he told her. 

"Yeah but how did you get beat up then?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Alright...I Uhh went to the city to try and get The Beast back" he gave in. 

Elizabeth sighs "Well..did it work?"

"I don't know" he whispered bowing his head. 

 

"Well if you still don't feel him then I guess he's not back" she says sadly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth...I thought if I got hurt he might come back...I know how much you miss him...I just wanted to help" he apologized.

"I'm not mad, I know you were just trying to help" she gets him to lay his head on her chest and kisses the top of it.

"I just want you to be happy" he sighed.

She rubs the back of his head and neck while she hums sweetly.

Dennis listened to her humming to help him calm down, he was starting to feel sleepy.

"I love you my sweet darlings"

"We love you too" he whispered, snuggling up to her more.

They both fall asleep.

 

Later on in the night one of the alters stirred from their sleep and headed down to the basement, the Five impure's were still tied up as he stared at them hungrily. 

Elizabeth obviously kept them well fed and cleaned for a whole months time just for the Beast if he came back.

 

He walked over to them and attacked them ravenously their screams echoed up to the upstairs hall. 

Elizabeth hears it and smiles happily in her sleep knowing her sweet Beast was back. 

The Beast walked over to her looking stronger than ever as he joined her on the sofa holding her close. "I missed you so much" he whispered kissing her forehead before falling asleep next to her.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	14. The Dr Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. and Dr Ellie Staple (Glass)*

Elizabeth and Dennis were outside taking a walk, it had been a while since they had been outside after The Beast came back, Elizabeth felt that it was safe to go out for a while. She sees a big patch of violets growing, so she picks some "Mmm" she sighs contently, smelling them.

Dennis watches her from a distance glad to see her acting like her old self again, it had been a few stressful weeks when they thought they had lost The Beast and Elizabeth had taken the brunt of the loss so it was nice to see her happy again.

She walks up to him "These will look lovely on the table in a crystal vase, wouldn't they hun?"

He smiled at her"Yeah they will"

"I love you.." she hugs him.

"I love you too" he sighed holding her tightly, kissing her head softly "How are you doing today baby?" he asked.

"Not to bad actually, I slept better last night too"

"That's good to hear" he said relieved that she had actually slept.

"Such a nice day today.." her hair is blowing behind her in the breeze. She sways in it, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Yeah it is" he smiled watching her looking so peaceful. until he heard a twig snap behind them.

She turns to see what it was and her eyes get big at the sight.

 

A group of armed soldiers are stood right behind them with a woman dressed like a doctor stood in the center of them."Who the hell are you?" Dennis asked suspiciously. "Mister Crumb its an honor to meet you at last would you come with us please" she asked sweetly.

 

"You must be joking if you think I'm going anywhere with you" Dennis growled. "Don't be like that Mister Crumb, just come with us and we will leave Miss Morgan unharmed" she said softly.

"You won't be doing anything to her" he told her bravely. "Oh really and who's going to stop me hmm?" The doctor asked.

"Me" he says as The Beast pushed his way into the light "leave now or you will suffer severe consequences" he threatened as he eyed up the guards, the doctor just laughed before turning to her guards."Contain him but kill the girl" she ordered as her men advanced towards them.

Elizabeth gets in front of The Beast holding him back "Leave him alone, take me instead!" she shouts at the doctor.

"How noble of you Miss Morgan" she smirked. "Elizabeth?" The Beast said softly.

Elizabeth turns to him "It's time someone protects you and the other's.. I'll be fine my love" she cups his cheek.

He looks like he's about to protest when he hears a gun being made ready to fire, he saw a guard aiming their gun at Elizabeth and made a snap decision."No!" he yells standing in front of her embracing her so that the bullet would hit him not her.

 

She spins him around so her back is facing the guards and she kisses him deeply.

The gun goes off and The Beast pushes Elizabeth away, the bullet hits him and he yelps in pain as blood starts seeping out of him."Elizabeth?" he whimpered kneeling to the floor.

"Noo!" she gets down by him holding him up "Oh baby..please..oh no.." she cries.

The Beast keeps making small whining sounds as he started feeling weaker. "I couldn't let them hurt you" he told her sadly "So much for having the skin of a rhinoceros" Doctor Staple smirked.

"Why did you do this?" she looks up at the doctor, with tears in her eyes.

"A weakened animal is easier to control" she told her.

"He's not an animal..he's so much more then you could ever understand and you will pay for this dearly.." Elizabeth stares up into her eyes.

"Tell that to the families and friends of the girls he has eaten" the doctor said signaling to one of the guards who walked over to them. The Beast grabs her hand, needing her reassurance.

"Focus on healing yourself my darling.." she kisses him again, rubbing his head.

 

"It hurts" He whines before yelping again as the guard shocked him with a taser, knocking him out.

"Sedate her now" the doctor orders one of her guards.

Elizabeth jumps another guard and gets him in a headlock.

"Now, now Miss Morgan, lets be rational here please" the doctor reasoned.

"Rational?!" she holds the guys head tighter "You hurt my lover! and if you don't get the fuck out of here and leave us be..I will twist this guys neck in a heart beat!" Elizabeth growls at the doctor.

"Okay, well your lover is bleeding to death and I have the facility and tools to save him, if you come quietly I can save his life" she reasoned.

"Then what, you do experiments on him and try to keep him like a pet?"

"Its either that or let him die here, the choice is yours"

 

Elizabeth drops the guard.

"What an incredibly wise decision Miss Morgan, take him get him ready for transport" she told the guards before turning to Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth keeps an eye on what the guards are doing with her love, refusing to look at the doctor at all.

"I'm naturally going to assume your not going to let him out of your sight"

"Correct.."

The doctor chuckled "Well I suppose you better come with us then" she smirked.

She goes willingly with them.

They operated on him for hours tending to his wound, eventually they were finished and they threw him into a cell to recover. Elizabeth paces back and forth in the cell, refusing to leave him for even one minute. She watches him closely waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually he stirred letting out a small groan as he did.

She's sitting on the bed with him, rubbing his forehead with a damp rag. "Shh hush now my darling.."

His eyes flutter open as he focused on her."Mm, sorry" he murmured.

She gives him a kiss then whispers in his ear "There's something I need you to do that will make you stronger and will heal you faster"

 

"What?" he asked her softly.

"I what you to bite my thigh and eat it" she says bluntly.

"What...no, no, no, I can't do that" he panicked.

"Yes you can.. It won't hurt me for long, please do it" she leans back on the bed and lifts her dress above her thighs "Do it before I change my mind"

"But your pure" he whispered.

"Do it...please trust me" opening her legs and putting one of his hands on her thigh, making him grip the flesh there. "Now"

He kisses her deeply, staring at her sadly "This is like asking me to rip out my heart my love...I don't know if I can do it" he cries.

"Do it!" she slaps him trying to get him angry enough to bite her.

He sighed moving towards her thigh, looking at her one more time hoping she would change her mind.

"Fucking do it already!" she groans.

He bites down on her leg hard taking a chunk of her flesh off, immediately regretting it as he started to feel sick."I can't do it anymore" he said before urging.

"Ugghhh swallow it!" she cries.

 

He struggles to but eventually he does it, his whole body shook as he did, almost like it was rejecting it.

"Keep it down..It won't take long now for it to work..gaaah" she cries and holds her breath, holding onto the blanket.

"Argh" he groaned falling to the floor as his body started to shake more violently.

"Let my blood soak into your system.." she turns over a little to watch him, holding onto her leg as it starts netting it's self together.

He started urging again, not feeling good at all.

"Fuck.. please work" she gets down by him, rubbing his back.

He fell to the floor again, passing out.

"Shit!"

His body was trembling as it tried to heal.

"Shhh my darling" she hums softly to him trying to relax him the best she can.

It works a little bit as his breathing started to go back to normal, his head moving to her lap.

Elizabeth pets his head and kisses it "I love you.." she whispers.

"I love you too" he mumbled, purring quietly.

"Is the discomfort going away?"

He nodded slowly, staring at her."Sorry if I scared you"

"I just wasn't sure if you were leaving me.." she pets his head again "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"I understand" he snuggles up to her.

 

Her leg was almost healed already, so she starts to rub around it getting her circulation back "Hmm" she sighs.

"I'm sorry it came to this" he sighed.

"Baby it should have been done way before this happened..it's my fault for not thinking of it before"

kissed her leg softly.

"Mmm the feeling is coming back" she coos. He nodded "I love you" he whispered again.

"Mmm I love you too my sweet Beast.." she purrs in his ear. He kisses her passionately before yawning and falling asleep in her arms.

She stays up for a little while longer keeping watch but finally falls sleep herself.

 

A few hours later Doctor Staple enters the cell "Rise and shine" she says sweetly.

Elizabeth startles a little almost forgetting where they were.

The Beast is still out cold, still recovering. Doctor Staple walks over to him and kicks him with her foot "that means wake up" she shouted luckily for her he still didn't wake up.

Elizabeth darts up and grabs the doctor's throat pinning her up against the wall "That was a big mistake.."

"Oh really" she glares at her.

"Yes you never do that.. or I'll kill you myself, do you understand me?" she gets very close to the doctor's face that their noses are touching, staring her right in the eye.

The doctor shocked her with a taser making her let go."Your not in a position to be making threats Miss Morgan"

Elizabeth grabs the doctor again knocking her against the wall harder "I am when it comes to the ones I love" she grits her teeth at her.

"My God you are a feisty one aren't you" she smirked shocking her again.

Elizabeth doesn't let go this time around, just taking it like a champ, only closing her eyes for a brief moment.

The doctor stares at her looking nervous.

"Ooh what's wrong doc, feeling nervous?" Elizabeth asks her in a whisper. "Maybe I should bite you and tear you apart like my lover is well known for, hmm?" she licks the doctor's lips slowly "Mmm tasty.."

"Your insane" she says trying to keep the fear from her voice.

 

"Nope, the only one that is insane is you since you are the one that thought you could contain such a wonderous creature such as The Beast and live to tell about it" she nuzzles the doctors neck.

"He's a monster surely you should see that" 

"No he's cleaning up the world to make it a better place for the worthy ones and for his sweet family. Be grateful that my love keeps him at bay about killing more so.."

"He shouldn't be doing it" 

"And you shouldn't be doing what your doing...whos the monster in this? I say it's you.." she whispers, licking her neck.

"I'm doing what's right" she argued.

"Are you, are you really doc, You like to think so don't you?" Elizabeth was starting to feel aroused in the moment, she pushes her body against the doctor and her hands move down to her breasts rubbing on them through her shirt. "You are so lucky that your dealing with me now and not The Beast"

"Am I?" She gulps nervously.

"Very lucky.." Elizabeth wickedly smirks, pinching on the doctor's nipples through her shirt.

 

"I'd say so" The Beast growled.

Elizabeth turns her head to look at him "Mmm I see your awake" she chuckles.

He grinned at her nodding his head.

"Feeling better?" she licks her lips at him.

"Much better" he groaned watching her .

She turns back to the doctor and smiles "You hear that doc, he's feeling better.. maybe I should let him eat you instead of me eating you out, what do you think?"

"No please" the doctor begged. 

Elizabeth pouts, biting her lip "What should I do love?"

"Do whatever you want to her my wife" he purred kissing her neck softly. Elizabeth suddenly snaps the doctor's neck and turns back around to him making a sweet purring sound.

He holds her staring into her eyes.

She reaches under her skirt and slips her panties off "Mmm darling please bend me over and give it to me good"

He groaned as she said that kissing her deeply his hands travelling around her body. Her eyes flutter as his hands move around on her very aroused body.

He kisses her neck nipping the skin his breath becoming heavy "You are beautiful, I love you so much" he sighed.

"I love you too my sweet naughty Beast" she mewls.

He tore his clothes off frantically kissing her again. She kisses him back and rubs on his cock "Mmm I want it so bad.."

 

The Beast launched himself onto her, straddling her on the floor kissing her hungrily with a growl."My love" he moaned nibbling her lower lip.

"Oh darling.. I love you" she purrs in his ear.

He panted trying to ignore the aching his body felt because of the wound when he slipped his cock inside her quickly, thrusting into her deeply, hitting her spot immediately. "Am I pleasuring you enough my love?" he whispered nipping her skin on her neck, knowing it was going to leave a mark which he wasn't complaining about if it meant she was his.

"Mmm yes!" she digs her nails into his back.

"Tell me how does it feel?"

"It feels like heaven"

He thrusted into deeper still nuzzling her neck purring as he gave her pleasure."Tell me your mine" he demanded feeling more and more powerful than before.

"I'm yours..I'm all yours!" she cries out.

 

"Tell me I'm the best at making love to you" he whispered deeply.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the others" she whines.

He thrusted deeper into her, kissing her passionately "They don't have to know" he told her.

"Yes..you, you are, uuh" she moans.

The Beast grins down at her getting closer to his climax."Tell me are you getting close my love"

"Ooh fuck ohh!" she starts to feel it coming on fast.

He pulled out and started licking her pussy, lapping her juices up hungrily.

"Ooh!" she bites her hand, holding in her moans.

"Go on Elizabeth cum for me"

She moans deeply as she cums, grabbing onto him.

He moans licking her clean before staring up at her his mouth was wet because of her "Satisfied?" he smirked going to kiss her.

 

"Very.." she purrs at him, smiling.

He smiled back at her resting on her lap, his hand reaching for hers bringing it to touch his wound "How does it look?"

"Much better baby"

"Good...it was making me look weak" he sighed.

"Not to me.." she pets his head softly.

"I've never bled before"

"Hopefully you never will again"

"I was scared Elizabeth...all I could think about was what I would be forced to leave behind if I died..." he admitted shyly staring up at her.

She holds him closer "Shh everything's fine now and you are your normal self again"

He leaned into her kissing her skin softly "I have one more question...why were you so willing to give yourself up in the first place?"

"Because Id do anything to protect the one's I love"

"But she could of hurt you"

"I didn't care as long as you were safe"

"We are lucky to have you Elizabeth...but please don't get careless, I can't lose you" he pleaded.

"Oh my darling I'll never leave you and I'm always careful"

 

He nodded holding her hand close to his chest feeling content "You keep this beating, I live for you my love" he told her softly.

"And I live for you all" she smiles.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> ( This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also )


	15. Dr. Staple The Kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & The Beast /My Oc Elizabeth. & Little Bella. (No Sex in this one) Dr. Staple kidnaps Bella in attempts to understand the strangeness of how the Beast works)*

Elizabeth and Dennis were out in the park with baby Bella, she loved the park, they had found out that the swings were her favorite and she would spend ages on them screaming in joy as she went higher on them. At the moment Dennis was chasing his daughter around on the field, she was laughing and screaming trying to get away from him until he picked her up and lifted her up into the air, Elizabeth was watching them happily, setting up the picnic they had brought with them

"Come and get it!" Elizabeth shouts. As soon as Bella's put on her feet again she takes off towards her mother, running to fast that she even falls over a few times with a huff. "Ouuf"

"Woah slow down sweetheart your going to hurt yourself in a minute" Dennis chuckled picking her up again and carrying her the rest of the way

 

"Mommy got food?" she asks him inn her little voice.

"Yeah she does and if your lucky she might have packed your favorite food" he smiled at her.

She claps her hands "Yay!"

Dennis chuckled as they finally reached Elizabeth.

Elizabeth points at the food set on the paper plates "I got your fave's right here.." Bella's plate had grapes, a cheese sandwich cut in half, some cheerios and sliced carrots. Bella picks up the sandwich half and eats little bites off of it "Mmyum"

"Somebody's hungry huh?" Dennis said to Bella with a smirk.

"Mhm" is all she mumbles.

 

Dennis chuckled sitting down next to Elizabeth. As he chuckles Elizabeth slips a grape in his mouth and giggles. He smirked at her eating it slowly.

She sticks her tongue out waiting for him to give her one.

 

Dennis picks up one from her plate and stuck it on her tongue. When she takes it from him she wraps her lips around his fingers holding it.

He smirked leaning towards her "I'm gonna need that back you know" he whispered.

"Grrr" she giggles giving him his hand back.

He chuckled picking up another grape feeding her again.

 

"But I'm to hungry for just grapes..." she gets down by Bella "I'm hungry for cute little girls named Bella Crumb!" she lifts up Bella's shirt a little and blows on her little tummy, giving her the raspberry's. Bella laughs "Hahah aha!"

"Oh no Bella needs saving from hungry momma" he cried with a grin "Hang on Bella Daddy will save you" he said picking her up and wrapping her up in his arms "There now she can't get you" he smirked looking down at Bella who was in fits of laughter.

"Dadda saved meh!" she claps her hands.

"Always angel" he smiled down at her kissing her cheek.

"I wove you"

"I love you too sweetheart" he told her softly.

Elizabeth scoots closer, leaning in to give Dennis a kiss. He kissed her back softly with a smile.

Bella rolls out of his arms and starts walking off. "Bella don't wander off" he warned her.

She giggles walking around some trees close by, picking up acorns.

"Okay I better go get her" he sighed looking at Elizabeth.

She giggles. Bella starts running around the trees.

She disappeared behind the trees where Dennis couldn't see her."Bella!" he called out. You hear her little giggles.

"Bella where are you?" he called again walking to where he could hear her giggling. She peaks around the tree and giggles more.

"Come on sweetheart time to go"

"Awwooh" she stomps her foot, pouting.

"I know but its getting late and we have to get you ready for bed"

She plops down on her butt in the dirt with a huff of defeat.

"Come on darling...I'll read your favorite bedtime story and maybe I'll sneak a few cookies into your room for you what do you say?"

"Ohkay.." she holds her arms out to him.

 

He smiled walking over to pick her up when he heard a twig snap behind him he turned around to see a man in full body armor coming towards him."Who the hell are you?" he asked, the man said nothing, just hit him really hard in the face, making Dennis fall on the ground."Package is secure, taking her now" Dennis heard another voice saying followed by Bella's scared cries. He stood back up quickly getting really angry. "What do you think your doing with my daughter?" he growled at the men."We have orders to take her somewhere" their leader told him.

"Your not taking her anywhere, she's staying with me" he told them defiantly. "I'm warning you sir to stay out of our business" he warned Dennis."Yeah you just let my daughter go and I'll be on my way" he stood his ground."Or what?" Dennis responded by hitting him in his smug face hard "That'll happen" he growled. "That was unwise" the leader said before Dennis felt the butt of a rifle hit his head and he crumpled to the ground, losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was Bella crying for help as she was taken away.

 

Elizabeth ran over to him and tried to wake him "Baby wake up! Wake up!"

Dennis groaned sitting up and grabbing her arm tightly "Bella...where is she?"

"Those men took her..they took our baby!" she sobs.

Dennis tried to stand up but immediately felt dizzy, so he started crawling in the direction the men had taken their baby before falling on the floor again

She helps him by putting an arm around him and helping him to his feet, walking all the way to the car into the passenger side and then her getting in the drivers seat. "Lets find our baby.."

"I can't lose her...I won't" he growled.

"Don't worry we won't.." she puts the car into drive and takes off.

\---

Meanwhile Doctor Staple was waiting outside for the team she sent out to come back with the package."Well well, how was the mission?" she asked the leader of the team. "Ran like clockwork, only injury was a hit to the face but, he's probably worse off than I am" he told her."And how is the package?" she asked excitedly. "Quiet...but feisty, she tried biting us numerous times on the way here" he warned her as Bella was carried out of the car."Hello little one how are you?" she asked.

"I want dadda" Bella pouts.

"Aww don't worry darling, daddy will be here soon" she tells her. Bella starts to whine and cry.

"Take her to the room and then prepare for Crumb's arrival"

Once she's put in her room, she starts to try to bite at the guy that took her in there.

He pushes her back roughly with a growl as he shook his bleeding finger that had tiny teeth marks where she had bitten him. "Stay there" he shouted at her.

She wipes at her eyes, crying harder.

\---

Elizabeth and Dennis had managed to find out where Bella was thanks to The Beast and his sense of smell.

\---

Bella was wandering around the room and the bed was just a mattress they put on the floor so she could get up on it easier. "I wana ...go home" she sniffs and cries.

\---

"She must be in there" Dennis says looking at the building nervously.

"Do you need me?" Elizabeth asks him holding his hand.

"I don't know...I don't know how dangerous they'll be"

"Are you going to unleash him?"

"I don't think I'll have much choice" he tells her anxiously "I hope she's okay" he sighed.

She kisses him passionately and deeply "Be careful"

"I will bring her back, I promise" he told her kissing her again.

"I know you will..and while you're both at it, kill those who took her"

"I love you" he whispers before heading out to find Bella.

\--

Dr. Staple comes into the room with Bella picking her up and sitting her on the exam table, she takes ahold of Bella's little arm and pricks her with a needle to draw some blood. Bella screams and cries. "Almost done..shh" Dr. Staple shushes her. Her little cries can be heard down the hallways.

Dennis hears her little cries and rushes over to find her.

"Oowwwie!" she cries harder. Dr. Staple just smiles at her taking the needle out and then rubbing her arm with alcohol which burns. "Daddda!!"

"Oh hush now it's not that bad.." The Doctor says a bit annoyed.

 

Dennis heard her cries and ran to her, panicking about what they were doing to her. He reached the room where she was being kept and saw a doctor leaning over Bella sticking needles into her arm."Hey get your hands off of my daughter" he growled protectively.

"Security!" she yells, hoping her men wasn't already dead. Bella reaches for Dennis "Dadda!"

The hall flooded with a dozen security guards who crowded around Dennis."Give me my daughter now" he growled at her.

"Or what, Mr. Crumb? You are in no position to be making demands here"

"Or I will kill everyone in this room, starting with you" he threatened clenching his fists.

"Men take him down" She tells them.

They came towards him and Dennis got ready to give The Beast the light until he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck and all of a sudden he felt himself getting dizzy. 

"Just relax Mr. Crumb" The Doctor's voice echoes.

 

Dennis shook his head trying to stay alert one of the guards went to attack him and he blocked it and hit them hard but they kept advancing until they swarmed him.

"Just lay him on the bed with her, he'll be out of it for quite awhile"

Dennis growled still trying to fight them even after he collapsed on the floor.

They drag him over to the mattress on the floor and lay him down on that roughly and leave.

Dennis is panting heavily but finds enough strength to launch himself at the doctor pinning her to the wall "Let my daughter go" 

"Why should I? You didn't let all those teens go, did you?" she smiles.

 

"Please" he begged his breathing and his arms feeling heavy. 

"Dadda!" Bella cries.

Dennis collapses to his knees feeling really groggy. Bella crawls over to him, touching his face with her little hands "Dadda..dadda"

"Its alright sweetheart, its alright" he tried to comfort her but his lips felt like rubber.

The doctor leaves the room with a chuckle. Bella sits by his head giving him little kisses on his forehead "Dadda down?"

"Don't be scared baby, it'll be okay" he comforts her before passing out.

Half hour passes by and Bella had crawled up onto him and fell asleep.

Dennis woke up a little while later with Bella curled up to him with a thumb in her mouth, he sighs holding her close to him as she slept. He noticed the marks on her arm from the needles. "What was she doing to you angel?" he whispered sadly.

She wakes up and rubs at her eye "Hi Dadda"

 

"Hey sweetheart are you okay?" he asked her protectively. 

"No I got booboos" she points at her little arm.

"Oh dear" he said sitting up a little and holding her arm gently, kissing the marks gently "There does that feel better?" he asked.

"Yesh" she says hugging him. Dennis hugged her back tightly, holding her close.

"Go home now?"

"We will go home darling, I promise" he told her.

"Now?"

"I'll try" he said, standing up and trying the door, it was locked "Looks like we can't get out" he sighed.

"Dadda grr?" she asks making her best mean face then smiling.

"You wanna see him huh?" he asked her with a smile.

"He help?"

"Okay, lets see what he can do yeah" he says before giving the light over to The Beast. When he changes over to The Beast she claps her hands.

 

The Beast opens his eyes and stares down at Bella."Hello my girl" he said, kneeling down to see her. She reaches for him to pick her up "Hi dadda Bea"

He picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.

"I fall?"

"Hold onto my neck little one" he told her. She dramatically sighs "I try kay"

"I know you can do it sweetheart" he encouraged her. She nods.

"Okay lets get out of here, hold tight little one" he told her before punching the door down, as soon as he did that an alarm went off around them.

 

The men come down the hallway ready to fight him, Bella gets nervous and shakes "Dadda.."

Dr. Staple steps out "And where do you think your going, hmm?"

The Beast held Bella comfortingly "We're going home" he told her with a growl.

"Well you can't fight as well if you have her in the way now can you Mr. Crumb?" The doctor points at Bella.

"You really think that's going to stop me?"

"No but it will slow you down.."

"And how many guards are you willing to risk to prove that?" he asked with a growl.

"Would you really kill us in front of her innocent eyes?"

"If it means giving her, her freedom back...without question"

"She hurt my arm" Bella points at the doctor.

"Did she sweetheart?"

"Mhmm I have booboos" she shows him her little arm covered in needle marks.

After he stared at her arm he turned to the doctor angrily "What did you do to her?" he shouted.

"Just took some blood, not a big deal" 

"Not a big deal, you hurt her!" he shouted in a rage, walking over to her. The men started to try to fight him off.

 

He growled pushing them away from him and Bella, eyes fixed on the doctor.

The Doctor tries to make a break for it down the hall then outside almost tripping down the stone stairs out front of the building, She only makes it so far when Elizabeth catches up to her and puts the doctor in a head lock. "You took my sweet Bella and now I'll take your life" The doctor panics only a moment and then falls to the ground, Elizabeth snapped her neck.

The Beast took down the last of the guards and ran in the direction the doctor had gone.

Elizabeth's waiting on the stairs. The Beast stops when he gets to her.

Elizabeth turns and see's them and jumps up and takes ahold of Bella bringing her into her arms "Oh my Bella...mommy missed you" she says kissing Bella's little cheeks. Bella just smiles.

The Beast smiled as they were reunited. Elizabeth wraps an arm around him too, giving him a kiss "Oh thank you.." she tears up.

The Beast kissed her back hard, feeling happy to see her again. "No problem...I would do anything for our daughter"

They hug knowing their little girl was safe and sound. 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (In this novel only )


	16. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orwell X My Oc Elizabeth. (Orwell meets Elizabeth - first meeting story) *

Orwell woke up in the light, he was on a sofa in a place he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. He got up to put on his clothing and as soon as he finished he started looking in all the rooms trying to find his books.

His books end up being in a bookcase all nicely in order in the living room. He sighed happily as he picked up one of his favorite books on history.

"Looking for something?" a lovely voice in the doorway behind him asks.

He looked up to see a beautiful dark haired girl staring at him.

"Well?" she walks closer to him.

"I, I was just looking for my books" he stuttered.

"Your books? Ooh you must be Orwell, am I right?"

"Yes, that would be correct" he nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth, I'm sure the other's told you about me, didn't they?"

"Not really my dear"

 

"Really?, well I'm the lady of the house or in other words girlfriend to all the alters including you" she tells him, smiling.

"Girlfriend?...I've never had a girlfriend before" he said nervously.

"Oh really, never been with one either too?" she raises her brow.

He shook his head. "The others say I'm too boring" he sighed shyly.

"To boring for what, sex?"

"Everything, they tell me that my whole personality is boring, nobody appreciates history like I do" he sighed looking down.

"Well just like them you can't help but like what you like, doesn't make you boring at all" She says lifting his chin up with her finger.

"No ones ever told me that" he smiled sadly.

"Plus intelligence is kind of sexy.." she whispers.

"You think so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she smirks.

"People seem to go for looks more than intelligence from what I've seen" he sighed.

"Well seems like you have both in your case darlin"

"Really?"

"Well yes have you ever looked in a mirror, that body you occupy is far from being ugly" she smirks and sits on the couch.

"I'm not really in the light that much"

"I've noticed that hun"

"I'm sorry we haven't met before" he sighs.

"That's not your fault...come sit with me and get to know me better" she pats the seat next to her.

He walks over nervously and sits down on the sofa getting fidgety.

"Tell me what is one of the things you always wanted to try with a girl?" she asks rubbing a hand on his knee.

 

"I, um....I don't know, I've never really thought about being intimate with anyone before" he told her quietly.

She unbuttons the top part of her dress until her voluptuous breasts are in full view. Orwell stares at them with wide eyes.

She leans back against the armrest and rubs her hand around on her chest, pinching her nipples lightly as she rubs "Do you like them?"

He nodded "Y, yes" he stammered.

She then reaches under her dress and pulls her panties off throwing them on the coffee table and then she sits sideways facing him, opening her legs so he can see her pussy. "What about this?"

He gasps as he looks at her pussy "Mhmm" he moaned nodding his head.

"Go ahead and examine it smart guy" she bites her lower lip.

He moves closer to her moving his hands to her breasts "I, I have a confession to make" he sighed quietly.

"Yes?"

 

"I, I....don't know what to do" he said embarrassed.

"What you never read a sex ed book or anything like it?"

He shook his head shyly.

She scoots down more towards him spreading her legs more "Explore me then"

He started with her breasts squeezing them gently "Can you...could you talk me through it?" he asked quietly.

"Nope just let yourself be curious and explore and touch me" she chuckles.

"Please tell me what to do" he begged her.

"Kiss me" she whispers.

He leans towards her slowly wondering how best to approach it.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me too?" she chuckles, playing with the collar of his sweater.

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm just a little nervous" he sighed.

"Nothing to be nervous about..do you have any fetishes?"

"I don't know..." he sighs.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable because that's not my intention...if you want me to stop I understand" she looks away.

"No, no, I just don't know what to do, to please you I mean"

"Anything you want.."

"Okay" he whispered before kissing her clumsily, he had never kissed someone before so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

To encourage him she starts to moan his name "Mmm Orwell"

He breathed heavily deciding to kiss her neck softly.

 

"That feels good.." she coos in his ear. She pulls at his collar and pulls him up on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands moved up her body to play with her breasts, everything he did was slow and methodical and in an order almost like he had to do it in a certain way. He was completely different from the rough and frenzied love making of The Beast and the passionate sex she had from Dennis.

She reaches between them and unzips his pants with a little grin on her face.

He moaned, looking at her nervously.

"I bet your thinking I'm to impatient huh?"

"I, uhh, no" he stammered.

"Sorry I can't help myself sometimes.." she pulls his cock out of his underwear, rubbing it against her wetness.

"Oh my" he gasped as his hips bucked causing him to slip inside her.

"Well.. come on in where it's cozy and warm" she jokes.

He sighed leaning his head on her shoulder as he instinctively went deeper inside her breathing hard.

She grabs at his hips trying to get him to move "I need more" she begs.

 

He kissed her neck softly trying to ground him after feeling intense waves of pleasure before he thrusted into her again.

Elizabeth started to feel like this was torture of some kind, both a turn on and but also frustrating all in one, her hand moves down her stomach and starts rubbing on her clit "Ooh.."

Orwell starts to move his hips a little making little thrusts into her pussy.

"Pleease.." she begs more.

"What do you want me to do my dear?" he gasped.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I scream" she whispers in his ear.

Orwell felt himself shiver as she said that, he nodded his head before thrusting into her deeper and faster "Like that?" he asked shyly.

"Ooh more!"

He went harder making him groan. "Like that?" he asked again.

"Yes uh yes Orwell.." she bites her lip while her hands rub on her breasts.

Orwell kept doing what he was doing getting more confident as he felt himself getting close to a climax.

"Ooh don't stop!" she moans and grabs at his shoulders.

He moaned loudly as he came.

She lays underneath him, breathing hard. He was panting heavily, speechless to what had happened.

She sighs and gets up from the couch gathering her clothes and walking out of the room. He watched her as she walked out.

 

She disappears upstairs into her room where she gets out of her dress and into her long pj pants and a shirt and slips into bed, feeling like she either failed in the whole situation or maybe it was a mistake to think it would work out great with every alter she would finely make love with. "Why do I feel this way?" she whispers to herself.

Orwell walked upstairs and knocked on the door gently. No answer comes but the door isn't locked.

He opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry I ran off"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

"No..it wasn't you. It was me" she sniffs feeling the tears start to run down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a failure and a fool" she sobs harder.

"What do you mean?" he panicked unsure how to deal with this situation.

"I didn't.. I didn't have an orgasm with you which makes me feel like I failed some how and I'm a fool to think it would be 100% perfect in that department with every alter I make love too. I wanted to be the perfect match for all of you.."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I'll just...I'll just go" he sighed sadly walking out the room before she could react.

"Wait.. it's not you! I'm sorry!" she cries out.

He's already gone and can't hear her.

 

Something in her being snaps and she begins to break down into moans of despair over a harsh reality of knowing not all of them will be fully compatible with her and with that reality she felt like a failure.

Orwell had had enough of being in the light so he gave it to someone else.

Her cries of heartbreak could be heard through out the house.

Dennis heard her and ran upstairs and finds her curled up on the bed sobbing hard into her pillow.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" He asked her worried.

She hugs him tightly "I've been such a fool Dennis.."

"Why what happened?" He asked comforting her.

She explains what happened and how she feels about it, sighing into the crook of his neck.

"Shh its okay" he says softly kissing her head gently.

"I don't want him to feel bad.. "

"Don't worry Liz he'll come round" he sighed wrapping the blanket around her "how about I order you some food will that make you feel a bit better?" He asked 

She nods "I do love all of you"

He nodded kissing her softly "Just stay there I'll get you food"

She kisses him back, feeling a little bit better from his words and presence. He smiles at her before heading out to get her some food.

She falls into a deep sleep, feeling exhausted from the stress.

 

Dennis walks in a while later with a few white bags full of her favorite Chinese food and a bottle of her favorite wine, he had brought her a cake as well to cheer her up. Elizabeth was still fast asleep on the bed so he set everything down on the table before taking her hand and stroking her cheek lightly. "Lizzy" he whispered softly, shaking her arm gently.

She opens her eyes smiling softly at him and stretches her arms "Hey, my darling"

"Hey baby, I got you Chinese food" he whispered.

"Aww darling that's so sweet of you.. thank you" she gives him a kiss, they eat together and drink some wine.

"There's a cake for dessert as well" he told her with a small smile. She cuts a piece and feeds it to him on the fork "Open wide"

 

He opens his mouth and she puts the piece in his mouth "Mmm, that's really good"

"As good as mine?" she raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Nothing is as good as yours" he answered taking her hand and kissing it softly. She laughs and gives him a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her back over and over. She snuggles up to him, closing her eyes.

He held her close, stroking her hair "I hope you feel better now baby"

"A little. Do you think I over reacted with him?"

 

"You can't help how you feel, Orwell's a bit of a hermit and he gets shy especially when it comes to women, he'll come round Liz" he told her softly kissing her head.

"It wasn't that he was shy that bothered me, it was..he didn't last long enough for me to cum too and I felt like maybe it was because of me, maybe I made him feel uncomfortable enough that his body hurried up in it to get away from me... what do you think?"

"Well why would he want to get away from you?, maybe he was excited...I don't really think he has ever been intimate with anyone ever"

"Maybe..I did over react" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Its alright Lizzy, you know we all still love you" he reassured her.

She holds him tight "I love you all too so much.."

Dennis held her closer, yawning sleepily as he did.

"Wanna spoon?" she asks slipping off her clothing then throwing it on the end of the bed.

"Always my love" he smiled as he stripped as well. They spoon naked and fall asleep.

 

Orwell felt bad for what had happened with Elizabeth, he decided to apologize for his actions and so he took the light again. As soon as he woke up in the light he realized he was naked in bed with her he startled a bit moving away from her.

She feels him move a little, so she pushes her ass against his groin more, her body is so warm and soft.

"Oh my" he gasped.

"Mmm touch me.." she mewls in her sleep.

Orwell wasn't sure what to do, he just held her closer.

She starts moving her hips around and she takes ahold of his hand and moves it down between her legs "I'm so wet for you" she whispers.

"Oh goodness" Orwell gasped as he felt her wetness.

She turns over facing him and drapes her leg over his hip, pressing her pussy against his cock "Ooh I want you.."

He moaned as he could feel her pussy so close to his cock. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes..." she kisses him hard and deeply, running her nails lightly on his back.

He kissed her back with a moan, his back twitched wherever her nails went. She moves her hips in circles again making the tip of his cock rub on her opening, teasing him "Show me you want it.. show me you want me"

 

He looked at her nervously thrusting into her slowly. Elizabeth looks into his eyes "Your not into me this way are you? Please tell me the truth"

"I, I don't know" he cried.

"No need to cry.. if you had to choose a few things you would like in a woman, what would they be?"

"I'm not sure...I've never really thought about it"

"Well think of it now.."

"I've never seen myself in a relationship Elizabeth"

 

"I understand, I still care about you though" she cups his face.

"I know, I am sorry, but I am happy that Dennis found someone who loves him"

"I love all of you, even you my sweet Orwell.." she kisses his face.

"Thank you Elizabeth...Dennis is lucky to have you as well" he nodded.

"Thank you.." she hugs him. He hugs her back gently.

 

From then on an understanding grew between them and a good friendship formed.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also )


	17. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( After their wedding the horde goes on their Honeymoon)

It was Elizabeth and the alters wedding day and they were both as happy and nervous as each other, it was a small affair, nothing too fancy or over the top, there weren't any people in attendance really other then Molly and Bella and that was it, but it was perfect. Elizabeth looked stunning in her wedding dress and took their breath away when she walked up the aisle, Dennis watched her with a smile in his smart black suit as she came towards him. They said their vows, exchanged their matching silver rings before Dennis kissed her passionately.

After the wedding was done, they headed off to a hotel which they had booked, the room was a penthouse, complete with a roaring fire, Jacuzzi, balcony, room service and a large king size bed. Dennis carried Elizabeth over the threshold admiring their room, everything had been set up the way he planned and he couldn't be happier, he carried her to the sofa laying her down gently, leaning over her and kissing her softly, wherever he could.

"So what do you want to do first?" Elizabeth asks trying to unzip the back of her wedding dress.

"Anything my love" he whispered.

"Can you help me with my zipper first?"

He nodded unzipping her dress slowly. "Mm, thank you" she purrs.

 

"Anything for you my wife" he said giddily still not believing this had happened.

"Do you think Molly will be okay with the baby?"

"She should be...besides its only for one night" he told her, lowering her dress down a little more. She takes his hand "I wanted to ask you a question"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think Molly's jealous that you married me and not her?"

"She hasn't mentioned anything to me...why do you ask?" staring down at her.

"I just don't want her to feel unloved or pushed aside as second, you know.." she tells him with a worried look.

"You know I won't let that happen Elizabeth" he told her kissing her softly to comfort her.

"I know you wouldn't...I'm sorry I'm just a worry wart I guess.."

"Its okay...if she ever says anything to you just let me know" he said.

"Oh my darling.." she hugs him and gives him kisses around on his jawline. He holds her closer, kissing her head.

"Bath or shower?" she smirks.

"You know I'm dying to try out that Jacuzzi" he said with a grin.

 

"Me too" she smiles and takes his hand leading him into the bathroom, where she gets the tub ready and the bubble jets turned on.

Dennis takes his waistcoat off and starts unbuttoning his shirt, folding his attire and placing it on a nearby table.

She gets her panties and bra off and slips slowly down into the tub "Omg...this feels great"

Dennis finished taking off his clothes before joining her. "Oh wow" he sighed contentedly leaning back as he relaxed.

She cuddles up beside him laying her head on his shoulder and rubbing his chest, tracing his pecks and abs with her finger "Mmm love you"

"I love you too my darling" he whispered wrapping his hands around her, resting his head on hers.

 

"Who all is going to come out and spend time with their new wife tonight, hmm?"

"Well there's a bit of a line" he chuckled taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Oh really.. whos in it?" she licks her lips.

"Maybe I pushed in front" he smirked kissing her softly.

"You know if you want to, you could share the light with him if you like? Maybe it be more kinky.." she licks his lips.

"Mmm, sounds fun"

"Then let him out with you" she gets on his lap and straddles him.

 

Dennis nodded letting The Beast out with him.

"Mmm hello"

"Hello my love" The Beast purred kissing her deeply.

"Are my sweet boys ready for some fun?" as she asks while her fingers trace from his chest all the way down to his cock, teasing them by gripping and rubbing on it.

"Yes" they both moaned it was rather strange hearing both of their voices together.

Elizabeth lifts her hips up enough to slide herself down onto their cock, letting out deep mewling sound.

They both groaned as they went to kiss her again.

She starts to ride them at a fast pace and even takes ahold of their hands and places them on her ass cheeks for a better grip. "Really give it to me..Uuh.."

They thrusted into her hard and fast, squeezing her ass cheeks and kissing her neck.

She moaned louder and started to play with her breasts as they rode her harder.

 

"Uhh, we love you" they both moaned looking up at her as they went deeper into her.

"Ooh I love you too my darlings!" she felt very close to the edge already.

They came with a moan resting their head between her breasts breathing heavily.

Elizabeth rubs the back of their head as they lay there. "Mmm" she sweetly sighs.

They kissed her breasts softly. She makes a sweet little purr sound. The Beast started to purr back in response.

 

She chuckles and gets out of the tub, drying off. "I think it's time for some room service"

They stared at her as she dried herself off, still in disbelief that they were married to this beautiful girl.

"Mmm like what you see?" she raises her arms above her head and moves her hips back and forth slowly.

They leaned back in the tub feeling good about themselves. She leaves the bathroom and calls up room service. 

"Darlings it will be 25 mins until the food comes" she shouts from the bedroom area.

"Okay" he shouts back, getting out of the tub. By the time he gets out there she's laying on her side in the bed with a silky robe on, watching some tv. He walked out with a matching robe before joining her on the bed wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead, her cheek and neck not letting her go.

 

"Mmm" she sighs contently.

"I still can't believe this has happened" he whispered.

"Well get used to it" she teases him.

He chuckled quietly, holding her hand up to look at her smaller matching silver ring. "We never thought we would ever find someone to love us, let alone marry us" he whispered kissing her hand.

"Well don't forget you have another one at home that loves you too" she kisses the end of his nose.

"Two if you count our daughter...different type of love but its still love"

"What about Molly?"

"Of course I still love Molly...this doesn't change that I promise"

"Are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"To marry you Dennis" she responds.

"Of course I will...why wouldn't I...wait can you even marry twice?"

"Not legally but I meant like how we have been this whole time, bounded by blood and My sweet Beast" she says cupping his cheek.

"Well, I guess with Molly it would be different because she would only be marrying me...your with all of us" he reasoned.

 

"That is true but if it happens between you both, would that mean you would do everything you can to keep the Beast and anyone else from having her?"

"They already know she's mine"

"You do know there has been times when.." she sighs.

"When what?"

"He's taken her"

"He won't now"

"How can you be so sure, that he can control himself around such a lovely, sweet tasting girl like her, hmm?" she questions him, kissing his neck.

"Because he married you as well, those vows are his vows and if I know one thing about The Beast is that he is very honorable when it comes to that" he told her lifting his head up to expose more of his neck to her.

"I hope your right.."

"Well if I'm wrong...I guess you'll have to put him in his place, you know since he'll probably listen to you even more now that your his wife" he told her.

"It's going to be hard controlling him at times, he is a Beast after all" she chuckles lightly.

"I know but he listens to you more than anyone...I think he wants to come out again, if your okay with that"

"Alright"

 

The Beast comes out and stares at her before attacking her lips with his.

"Mmmfh"

He pulled away to look at her again "How are you my wife?"

"Very well now that I'm with you" she purrs in his ear. He grinned kissing her neck.

 

"I love you my big bad Beast.."

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her softly, leaning into her more.

She kisses just underneath his neck and down around on his collar bone.

"Mmm, I heard you talking about me and Molly" he whispered. She tries to ignore and distract him from the conversion by nipping at his neck.

He moaned quietly.

She keeps at it awhile, hoping he will forget about it..well hopefully.

 

He pushed her down on the bed, his hands travelling up and down her body.  "Mmm.." she mewls, stretching her body like a graceful cat.

He kissed her skin, moving the robe out of the way as he did "I'm so happy we are married now" he purred.

"Mmm me too, love" her eyes flutter.

He stared up at her "Why don't you trust me with Molly" he pressed.

She pouts some and sighs "Do I have to say?"

He kissed her softly "Please" he whispers.

"Because.. you couldn't control yourself before"

"I'll try and be better"

She holds his face "I know you will..I mean I understand it because she is very tempting at times"

"Your my wife...I want to make sure I'm keeping you happy"

"I'm happy no matter what..It's Dennis I worry about" she sighs.

"Why?"

"Because he might become possessive over her once their married"

"Why would he do that?" he asked her.

 

"Because he'll maybe finally feel like he has something the rest of you can't have no matter what and he'll fight to keep it that way.. He hasn't been able to have that very much and I think you know this"

The Beast nodded his head looking at her comfortingly "She loves him...I'm sure if he was doing something that she didn't like she would tell him, like you would with me"

"I just don't want jealously and fighting between us all ever" she sighs.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on it"

"I'm sorry for worrying so much, I just love you all so much and I'll do everything I can to keep you happy and safe" she kisses him softly.

"I didn't know what love was before you walked into my life...you are my family and you make me so happy" he whispered kissing her back.

"Oh my darling.." she holds him tight.

He kissed her sweetly where ever he could his hands coming up and squeezing her breasts.

"Mmm that feels good"

"Tell me what you want me to do" he begged her.

"Take over me"

He grinned tearing off their robes before kissing and licking her skin, as soon as he got to her pussy he stuck his tongue inside her deeply.

 

Her hips lift up off the bed "Ooh fuck..." she moans. He held her down by the hips and carried on tasting her, sucking on her clit.

She hisses and moans feeling her core ache for him. He went faster, sensing she was getting closer to her climax.

"Hurry..get inside me..Ohh.." she begs. He groaned as he slid his cock inside her, kissing her deeply and licking her mouth.

"Do it harder!" she cries out, gripping his shoulder with her nails digging into his skin. The Beast did as she asked with a groan.

She lifts her leg up as far as she can to give him better access. "Ooh yes you like that don't you?" she teases him.

 

"Ohh, yes, yes I love it, I love you" he moaned.

"Grab my ass and pound me, you naughty Beast!" she cries out.

The Beast was happy to oblige feeling himself getting closer to his climax as he did.

"Yes! Ooh fuck! right there..Ooh!" Elizabeth moans loudly as she hits her sweet climax, gripping into him for support. He came shortly after her breathing heavily as he rested his head on hers.

"Mmm I love you" she sleepily whispers.

"I love you too" he replied quietly kissing her softly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel :) )


	18. Bathe Her, Dress Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The new sacrifice must be cleansed and dressed nicely for the Beast)(first meeting story)*

The new sacrifice was being stubborn about getting cleaned up for the Beast, they wanted her very clean and to be put in a white gown this time, which was a little more Patricia's idea then anyone else. She thought of it as more respectful for The Beast. She tried to handle the new girl but the girl was running around the room and giving her a hard time so she finally gave up and gave the light to Dennis..

Dennis walked into the room and took one look at the girl and winced "Your filthy...you need to shower" he ordered her sternly.

"No way.. I already said no to Mrs. clean and I surely won't do it for Mr. Clean either!" she throws the pillow at him from the cot bed.

"You talk like you have a choice in the matter" he told her, luckily catching the pillow before it fell on the floor.

"I put my feet on that pillow" she grins, but really was joking to get to him.

His eyes widened as he dropped it wringing his hands like the pillow had burnt them "Why would you do that, now I've gotta clean it again" he groaned.

She laughs and throws her shoe next.

"Stop it, your making a mess, and you need to shower"

"Nope not gonna happen Mr. Clean" she crosses her arms.

"Do it before I pick you up and drag you in there myself" he threatened.

"Ooo I'm really scared" she shakes her hands like she's frightened. "Maybe I should..." she looks around the room "Do this.." she gets down on the floor and rolls around, laughing.

 

Dennis growled before picking her up and dragging her into the bathroom shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Uh oh" she backs up against the sink "You got dirt on you" she giggles.

"Get in the shower" he ordered.

"What, you don't like dirty girls?" she grins.

Dennis shook his head "Take off your clothes and get in the shower"

"Make me.."

Dennis pushed her against the wall, getting quite close to her "Take them off"

"Your gonna have to take them off yourself and get your hands all dirtied up" she smirks.

Dennis growled as his hands went to the bottom of her shirt lifting it off her in one swift movement and put it in the hamper, then cleaning his hands thoroughly at the sink.

 

"Well this is gonna take a while I see" she chuckles.

"Just take them off yourself" he told her sternly.

"How about I don't and say I did"

"They're filthy and they need to be washed, please just take them off"

"Maybe I should roll around on the floor more or better yet find a mud puddle" she laughs.

He huffed in frustration staring at her frustratedly "Stay here" he told her leaving the room and locking the door, he started searching for his latex gloves that he kept in the office, he finally found them and put on a pair.

She leans against the countertop of the sink waiting for him to come back.

He opened the door and came back inside with his gloves on.

"Officer is this search really that necessary?" she jokes.

Dennis walked over to her "One way or another your getting in that shower" he told her removing her short skirt, trying not to stare at her bare skin too long.

"Is something wrong?" she raises a brow at him, smirking.

"N, no" he stammered going up to remove her bra. She even puts out her arms to make it easier for him to remove it.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at her breasts.

 

"Only one piece of clothing left"

Dennis's breathing was picking up as he stared at her almost naked body.

"Now you don't seem so in a hurry to get me clean, hmm why is that?" she smirks.

Dennis ran his hand along her body slowly.

"Oh my the big reveal coming.. uh oh" she jokes.

He pulled her panties down slowly trying not to stare at what he was exposing.

She laughs "Maybe I should put them over your head next"

Dennis finally took them off completely staring at her almost like he was hypnotized by the sight of her.

"Your still not getting me in there.."

Dennis shook his head shaking himself out of his daze.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No...get in the shower please"

Again she shakes her head.

"Why not" he shouted.

 

"Because...I just don't wanna follow your dumb ass plans to get me into a sacrifice dress"

"Just get in the damn shower" he roared.

"Or what, are you going to man handle me and clean me yourself?" she laughs almost like she was daring him too.

"If that's what it takes"

She tries bolting for the door.

Dennis grabbed her and threw her into the shower pinning her to the wall."One way or another your having a shower" he told her.

She hisses at him and laughs.

Dennis growled at her holding her to the wall as he turned the shower on.

"Agghh it's cold!" she screams, trying to fight him.

"Stay still it will warm up soon" he growled.

After a minute the water warms and her body isn't as tense, but she still tries to fight him from beginning to clean her.

"You are making this harder than it needs to be" he groaned.

"Oh boy there's no washcloth, I guess your gonna have to clean my dirty body with your hands" she giggles.

Dennis huffed reaching for the body wash and squeezing some onto his hand.

"Oh no I'm in for it now" she jokes. He rubs his hand over her body slowly.

She arches her back which makes her voluptuous breasts push out more.

 

Dennis savored touching her body wherever he could, she was beautiful and he found himself admiring her hungrily as he went to touch her breasts he couldn't help but give them a quick squeeze.

She slightly purrs when he does.

He can't help but do it again loving how they feel under his touch.

"Mmm that feels good" she moans.

"It does?" he whispered.

"Maybe you should try other places" she smiles.

Dennis licked his lips as his hands started to go down her body, his breathing picked up.

She closes her eyes, waiting for his to hand to wander more.

He moaned as he slipped a finger inside her pussy then rubbing on her clit.

"Ooh" she moans.

He does it again looking down a her.

She takes ahold of the back of his neck and brings him closer, giving him a deep kiss.

Dennis kisses her back with a moan as he slipped another finger inside her.

"Mmm more" she wraps her arms around him bringing him against her body. Dennis started pumping his fingers inside her going deeper and faster, kissing her neck.

 

She reaches down and unfastens his pants hurriedly.

He hastily unbuttons his shirt tearing it off revealing his toned yet scarred body.

"Fuck..I want you.." she purrs, running her hands all over his body and scars.

Dennis stared at her panting as his skin twitched wherever her hands went.

Her hands come down to his cock and grips it, stroking it at a good pace "Mm can't wait to feel this inside me" she coos.

Dennis groaned kissing her again making her back press against the cold wall.

She lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist.

He lines himself up to her entrance and thrusts inside deeply.

"Uuh!" she moans.

He kissed her again thrusting inside her.

She holds onto his shoulders, pushing her hips against his thrusts "Dennis...ooh gawd!" she cries out. He felt himself getting closer to his climax as he went faster.

She moans loudly into the crook of his neck as she cums around him.

Dennis came just after with a groan, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Am I clean yet?" she jokes as she's kissing his neck.

 

Dennis nodded his head slowly with a sigh as he held her close to him.

"Maybe I should get dirty more often if it ends up like this"

Dennis chuckled quietly kissing her again. Her hands rub around on his back, rubbing in circles and up and down.

His kisses get a bit more heated as he grabbed her thigh lifting it up to his waist.

 

"Mmm so naughty you are" she smirks against his lips.

"Your just so beautiful" he purred not wanting to let her go.

"Your not to bad yourself stud" she licks his neck.

"I think I love you" he moaned.

"You think or you know you do?"

"I don't know yet" he whispered.

Her lush lips pout out "Need more convincing?"

Dennis rests his head on her breasts sighing contentedly  "Your for The Beast...I can't have you but I still want you, I don't know how I can keep you" he whispered.

"Didn't you say something about not suffering makes me impure?"

"Yes why?"

"I can be yours.." she un fastens her collar necklace revealing her long deep scar across her neck.

Dennis gasped as he stared at the scar on her neck "What...who did this to you?" he asked as his finger traced it slowly.

She tilts her head back enjoying his gentle touch "My ex he did it"

"Your ex?....why would he do something like this to you?, your beautiful" he told her feeling sad and confused as to why someone would want to hurt this incredible girl.

 

"He was cruel and he thought of me as some kind of freak because of my addiction my boyfriend before him gave to me, so he took me out making me think he was sorry and maybe wanted to ask me to marry him but instead of that he called me worthless and sick...he slashed my throat and left me to die alone" she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as the memory washes over her.

Dennis kissed her gently trying to comfort her and bring her back from the memory."Your none of those things he called you, you are pure" he told her comfortingly.

She kisses him back and then lays her head on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

"You can be mine now" he whispered happily, resting his head on hers.

 

Elizabeth smiles to herself "Best shower ever"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also )


	19. Barry's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X My Oc Molly. (Barry comes home late after a crazy party, a little buzzed. Oh what could happen next??? ) *Barry's Bi in my stories :P *

Barry had miraculously made his way home after staying out a bit too long at a party and drinking way too much, he was in a state and could hardly walk in a straight line or see clearly at times. He finally managed to hang up his designer jacket on the hook after the sixth attempt and staggered into the living room.

Molly's in the kitchen digging in the fridge for something to eat for dinner. Bending over pretty far in her cute little cotton shorts.

Barry was stood in the doorway staring at her with a smile.

She gets what she wants and turns around with a jump "Oh gawd..you scared me.." she says holding a hand on her chest.

 

"Aww, I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"It's okay..I just didn't know when you were coming back" she says in a breathy voice.

"Mm, I'm sorry" he said softly, not letting her go.

"It's..it's okay Barry I forgive you, no big deal"

"I feel so lucky to have you" he sighed happily into her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

She nervously giggles, patting a hand on his back.

 

He carried on kissing her neck lightly, holding her close, not in a scary way more an affectionate way. "Your so sweet Molly" he slurred.

"That tickles" she giggles more.

"You give good hugs to" he told her sweetly, kissing her again happily.

"Thank you, so do you"

He smiled happily.

"Are you going to keep hugging me all night?" she chuckles slightly.

"Maybe" he said with a smirk, kissing her cheek again.

"Your very kissy kissy tonight, Barry"

Barry chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

 

Molly began feeling warm and tingling from his hot breath on her neck, her body natural responses starting to kick in. Her eyes close, tilting her head more to the side so he could gain more access to her sweet neck. She breathes out a long sweet sigh.

Barry's hands travel to her waist.

Sometimes it was hard to say no because it was the same body that her sweet Dennis uses, so her body responds and she mewls softly.

He pulls away slightly to look at her lazily. She opens her eyes and looks at him with a dreamy look to her face.

"Your so cute" he mumbles.

 

"Thank you, so are you.."

"Aww stop your gonna make me blush sweetie" he chuckled.

She giggles along with him, her body still slightly turned on.

Barry takes her hand and kisses it softly. Molly blushes at that.

"Aww your blushing"

"I guess I am.." she looks away slightly embarrassed.

 

Barry lifts her head up and stares at her protectively "What's wrong honey?"

She blushes harder at the question and what he called her "I'm embarrassed that I feel slightly turned on"

"Aww I'm sorry honey I, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...its just your so beautiful" he pouts.

"No it's.. I'm just embarrassed that you calling me those sweet names and your gentle touches seem to be making me feel turned on and wet.." she stops herself from saying anymore, covering her mouth with her hand, looking at him with wide eyes.

Barry looked a little taken aback for a second but since he was still feeling slightly buzzed he felt himself grin. "Well what can I say...I guess I just have that effect sweetie" he smirked.

She walks out into the living room and plops on the couch with her legs open, biting her nails.

Barry joined her on the couch trying to cuddle her again.

So you like to cuddle me don't you?"

Barry nodded sighing contentedly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She gets up and sits on his lap sideways with an arm wrapped around the back of his neck. She stares into his eyes "Will you...kiss my neck?"

"Sure thing honey" he replied before leaning in and kissing her neck lightly wherever he could.

Her eyes close again and she starts to mewl sweetly. Barry puts a hand on her waist, holding her closer to him again.

 

She stretches her upper body and her legs fall open "Mmm"

Barry groaned as he grabbed her breast gently, feeling slightly more confident and her hips push up a little in response.

Barry was very gentle and also tried not to overstep any boundaries she might have

"Please kiss me.." she softly begs.

Barry nodded his head before kissing her softly. Molly moans into his mouth.

He kisses her deeper enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. They end up making out for a good 15 minutes and Molly pulls away slightly, breathing hard.

Barry stared at her with lust in his eyes.

She licks his lips slowly "Mmm"

Barry moaned as he opened his mouth letting her tongue explore his mouth.

Her tongue begins to play with his and she chuckles like it's a game. Barry couldn't help but smirk a little at what she was doing.

Very soon after it started it becomes more passionate "Mmm" 

Barry kissed her back, his hands travelled up her back.

"Ooh Barry.."

 

He breathed heavily, kissing her hand and then all the way up her arm.

"Mmm your sweet"

"Mmm, so are you princess" he whispered staring up at her holding her hand in his gently.

You and those words drive me crazy.." she jumps up and reaches up under her skirt to slip off her panties then she walks over to the end of the couch and bends over the armrest with her cute ass sticking out and up in the air. "Please.." she begs.

Barry smiles before stripping down and walking over to her kissing her neck softly.

"Please" she begs softly again.

"Okay" he whispered before getting behind her and slipping inside her.

"Ooh.." she moans, feeling that more filled up feeling from the position they're in.

Barry groaned as he slapped her ass.

"Uuh uuh I'm so close Barry!" she moans deeply. Barry thrusted a few more times, slapping her ass as well before he came inside her.

 

Molly's trying to catch her breath with her face buried in the throw pillow. Barry laid down next to her holding her close.

When she tries to stand, her inner walls get tighter around him.

"Uhh...sweetie" he moaned again.

"Mmm" she bites her lip.

"Your still so tight" he whispered.

"Uhuh I'm sorry.. Maybe it would be a good idea if you slide out first" she chuckles lightly.

He chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out slowly.

"My legs feel like jelly"

"Maybe you should lie down again honey" he suggested.

"Okay.." she sighs and lays down on the couch, still giving him good view of her now very wet pussy and inner thighs.

Barry couldn't help but stare before holding her close to him again.

 

"Lay down and I'll lay on top of you"

"Okay" he replied giddily.

When he lays down, she lays on top of him on her stomach with her head on his shoulder "You can grope my ass is you want too" she giggles.

Barry nodded as he did squeezing it tightly.

She chuckles and kisses him deeply, making little mewls every so often.

 

Dennis took over the light after seeing what was going on and pulled away from her.

She slowly opens her eyes to look at him, looking like she was in a daze.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Dennis asked.

She sets up realizing it's Dennis now "Playing..." she replies with puppy dog eyes.

"What were you doing with Barry?"

She gets up off the couch "Just fooling around.." she twirls a strain of her hair around her finger.

"But why?" he asked feeling confused.

"I don't know..." she fidgets slightly which only makes the wetness from her inner thighs run down her legs more, making it pretty clear what kind of playing they were doing.

Dennis noticed it and couldn't help the moan that came out of him. "Why did you fool around with Barry?" he asked getting jealous.

"I couldn't help it..the way he played with me and the things he said"

"What did he do?"

 

"He kissed and nuzzled me and called me my pet names and spanked me while I was bent over the armrest of the couch" she sighs, holding her arms around herself.

"And I guess I couldn't do any of those things" he mumbled frustratedly.

"No you do..it's just when I hear it and feel it, I just can't help myself" she wraps her arms around herself snuggly and sways her body back and forth.

Dennis sighed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry..daddy. I've been a very naughty girl" she puts her head down, pouting and walks out of the room.

 

Dennis huffed feeling guilty as he puts his head in his hands. He felt woozy and slightly buzzed. "Wait Barry have you been drinking?" Dennis asked. "I'm sorry Dennis" Barry sighed guiltily.

Molly gets in the shower and gets her luffa soapy, rubbing it on her body, cleaning off the smell and the essence of playful sex.

Dennis went upstairs and heard her in the bathroom, he was going to knock on the door but couldn't bring himself to talk to her yet so he waited in their room for her, he fell asleep on the bed quite quickly because of the alcohol.

20 minutes later she sits on the bed with him and has her cute pjs on and her hair had been blow dried, so now it's very soft and fluffy, poofy even. "Dennis bear?" she taps him on the arm.

His eyes open slowly as he looks up at her "I'm sorry" he murmured guiltily.

"No, I should be the one that's sorry, I let myself get swept away to easily"

"No...I get jealous too easily...he didn't do anything to hurt you...I just get nervous that you might find one of them better than me...but that's just selfish" he sighed.

"No you will always be my one and only sweet daddy.." she coos and lifts his hand to her lips and kisses his finger tips.

 

"I love you" he whispered.

"Mmm I love you too..." she snuggles up beside him.

Dennis holds her close to him kissing her forehead softly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	20. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. and Dennis, My Oc's Molly, Bella included. (The Beast and Elizabeth had a tiff, can they sort it out and forgive and forget?) (No sex fic )

The Beast and Elizabeth had separated about a month ago now, they had an explosive argument which resulted in The Beast lashing out in a way he now knew he shouldn't have, it had gotten to the stage where she had moved out, taking both Bella and Molly with her, leaving him completely alone. Ever since then he had not been coping in a healthy way, he would go out and eat impure's until he physically couldn't eat anymore and then come home and be sick everywhere. He also started to drink which never helped his rage and because of this their home was in a state of disarray, Dennis tried his best to keep it organized but The Beast seemed to mess it up faster than he could fix it. He could often smell her scent and would follow it until he reached her, watching her from a distance either from the roof of a building or a dark alleyway, close enough to see her but never touch her. He sighed sadly wishing that he could fix their relationship so that she would come home and they could be a family again.

 

Elizabeth had gotten a motel room that had a full kitchen and everything else her and the girls needed.. but she also hated it because she was starting to feel homesick. Molly would want to go see Dennis and little Bella would often ask where her dadda was, which would break Elizabeth's heart seeing them both get upset. Elizabeth decides to take a nap with Bella and Molly sneaks off to call Dennis.

 

**\---**

**Molly dials the number *ring***

Dennis sees her name on the phone and decides to pick up "Hello"

"I miss you.." she says, her voice full of heart ache.

"I know...I miss you too" he said sadly.

"We aren't doing so well here.. I miss you and Bella keeps asking about when's dadda coming to see her and Elizabeth she doesn't act right"

"Why, how is she acting?" he asked her worriedly.

"Depressed and not talking as much, sleeping a lot. I think she's homesick" Molly sighs deeply.

Dennis sighed sadly as she told him that. "I want you all to come home...but its just not safe for any of you" he told her.

"Why not?"

"The Beast has gotten worse since you left...honestly its a miracle the house is still standing" he told her fearfully.

 

"Oh no.. if you tell him were coming home, do you think that would snap him out of it?"

"I don't know...hes either angry or hurting but I'm not sure which it is"

"Please come here"

"Molly I can't...not in the state hes in, he might hurt you, hes not exactly in a calm state of mind right now"

Molly sighs when Bella comes into the bathroom with her with that look of poutiness "I think a little lady here want's to talk to you"

Dennis chuckled knowing who she was talking about. "Put her on the phone for me, I love you Molly"

 

"I love you too Dennis bear" Molly says before handing Bella the phone. "Hiee dadda" Bella says in her cute little voice.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doing huh?"

"I miss you..and I had a tea party with my bear" she giggles.

"Ha ha, I should have known" he laughed at her obsession with cookies.

"I picky up the crumbs" she claps her hands.

"Good girl" he praised her, wishing he could see her smile.

"Will you read me story before I go nighty?"

"Aww, of course I will darling, which one would you like me to read?" he asked, not even needing the book since he already knew which one she was going to pick, he had memorized every page.

"But your not here, why you not here?"

 

"Ohh, sweetheart mommy and daddy had a bit of a falling out but we'll be together soon you'll see" he told her trying to stay optimistic for her sake.

"Oh ok, night dadda" she drops the phone and runs off and Molly picks it up "I love you so much Dennis"

"I love you too Molly, stay safe and look after each other" he told her.

She hangs up feeling determined to go see him no matter what he says.

**\--- End of Call.**

 

Dennis sighs putting the phone down, he could feel The Beast stirring and knew it was only a matter of time before he took the light again, so he cleaned as much as he could before he passed out as The Beast took over.

 

Molly packed her bag and gets Bella's things together to and they sneak out of the motel and head off back home.

The Beast had thrown up again after eating to much impure flesh and drinking too much, which made him more angry as he hit the wall in frustration.

 

Molly pulls up near the house and gets out and unbuckles Bella out of her car seat. "Come on sweetie pie"

"We home?" Bella asks her. "Yes we are, lets go see your dadda" Molly says picking her up and carrying her on her hip up to the door and inside.

The Beast hears someone come inside and slowly makes his way downstairs.

Bella runs to the bottom of the stairs "Dadda!"

"Bella...what are you doing here?" he asked feeling woozy.

Molly comes to join her "We both wanted to come home"

He stared at both of them in surprise "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked hoping to see her with them.

"She's at the motel, probably still passed out" she sighs.

The Beast nodded sadly "Should've known she wouldn't come home" he muttered before picking up Bella holding her close to him.

"We snuck out, she doesn't know were here"

He sighed "How is she?" he asked her.

"Depressed and homesick"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"She misses you"

The Beast starts to cry when she says that.

 

"Go to her, she needs you" Molly tells him truthfully.

He nodded "I don't want to hurt her again"

"She's hurting more without you"

He looked down with a sigh.

"Please go make momma better dadda?" Bella asks him sweetly.

The Beast looked up at Bella.

"Pleease" she asks laying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright" he sighed.

"Yay!" she claps. He smiled weakly holding her tightly.

\---

Elizabeth was still in a deep sleep by the time The Beast got there.

The Beast walked over to her nervously, staring down at her peaceful face as she slept, thankful that the bruising on her face had gone away from where he had hit her. He shook his head trying to drown the memory from his head. He looked back down at Elizabeth, sitting on the side of her bed, his hand running through her hair gently as she slept.

 

Elizabeth opens her eyes and her hand comes up and cups his cheek with her thumb stroking the his skin "I missed you.." she whispers.

He looks down ashamed as the memories of their fight came rushing back. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Nothing will keep us apart, not even a silly fight"

"I shouldn't have hit you"

She holds his face "I forgive you.."

"Why?..." he asked his voice hoarse.

"Because sometimes we lose ourselves in the moment. I've done that many times and I understand the struggle, so I forgive you and still love you dearly" she kisses him.

He kisses her back softly before pulling away feeling nauseous. "I'll be right back" he says rushing to the bathroom to throw up again, urging as he did.

Elizabeth sighs knowing that he's been drinking "Oi"

He coughed up as his stomach kept churning.

She knocks on the bathroom door * **thud** **thud** * "Hun you alright?"

 

"Yeah" he said weakly.

"Do you want me to help you get home?"

"Not yet" he said throwing up again.

"What have you been doing to yourself?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you" he sighed.

"Try me"

"Drinking, eating too many impure's" he mumbled urging again.

She deeply sighs, leaning her forehead against the door "Well you can't throw up to much longer, you won't have anything in your stomach left soon"

"I'm sorry" he said weakly.

"It's alright, I'm not upset..maybe I should run to the drug store and get some things for you, okay?"

"Okay" he moaned.

 

She runs off to the drug store and comes back 15 minutes later with a bag of things "Babe I'm back"

"Still in here" he shouts from the bathroom.

"Have you got everything up and out now?"

"I think so" he sighed.

"I got you some tea to help your stomach and something to help you sleep. Come on out here if you think your done"

He groaned as he lifted himself up before opening the door, looking so weak and frail.

She takes his arm and helps him to the bed "Come and lay down"

He does as she says, laying on the bed heavily with a groan. She adds a few more pillows behind his head so he's not laying down flat. "Better?"

He nodded staring up at her softly.

 

"Alright I'm going to make your tea and get you cloth to put on your forehead" she leaves bedroom area and goes into the small kitchen to get his things ready.

He just stayed there staring after her.

She comes back and sits down by him on the bed, gently laying the warm cloth across his forehead and then lifts the tea cup up to his lips "Now just sip a little at a time"

he did that, sipping it slowly before leaning back with a deep sigh.

"I even set up the trash bin just in case right beside the bed" she rubs his cheek with the back of her hand.

He nodded holding her hand and kissing it gently before falling asleep.

 

While he's asleep she called Molly to make sure Bella and her are alright. Elizabeth lays on the bed next to him, drifting off to sleep.

Whilst he slept flashbacks of their fight kept coming back to him, as he hit her in the face he woke up with a shout jolting out of bed.

She wakes up too, her eyes full of concern.

"Bad dream" he tells her with a sigh.

"How's your stomach now?"

"Better" he said softly, curling up to her, resting his head on her lap.

She rubs his head and the back of his neck while she hums soothingly. He closes his eyes as he started to purr.

 

Elizabeth giggles at his cute purring "I will always love you"

He took her hand "I'm sorry I hit you" he apologized again.

"I know, You are forgiven my darling"

He stared up at her sadly.

"No more tears, only happiness now" She leans forwards and kisses his cheek.

He nods his head slowly resting it on her shoulder "I really missed you" he whispered.

"Mmm I missed you too" 

He kissed her softly happy that she was back in his life again.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	21. A Little Bit Of Honey for 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request, Orwell/Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey. (Orwell runs into a girl and finds out something more )

Orwell was walking home after spending the day in the library reading several books on history, it was getting late and it was starting to get dark pretty quickly. **** ~~~~

A girl suddenly comes around the corner and bumps into him, making her drop her book bag and books out onto the sidewalk. **** ~~~~

"Oh dear, my apologies" he said as he knelt down to pick them up and hand them back to her, he stared at her and he gasped, she was beautiful and it took his breath away. **** ~~~~

"Thanks.. It was really my fault I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going" as she stands back up she flips her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. **** ~~~~

 

"No harm done" Orwell said giving her a shy smile. **** ~~~~

"Well.. see ya around and be sure to say hello to Dennis for me" she bites her bottom lip with a smile and heads over to the coffee shop across the street. **** ~~~~

Orwell watched her leave feeling curious as to how she knew Dennis, he decided to go into the coffee shop, he could do with some coffee anyway.

She was sitting in a booth, sipping at her Frappuccino and looking at some book. **** ~~~~

 

Orwell ordered a cup of coffee for himself before making his way to her booth "Mind if I join you?" he asked her shyly. **** ~~~~

She looks up at him "Oh sure thing" **** ~~~~

"Thank you" he said sitting opposite her. **** ~~~~

"So which one are you?" **** ~~~~

"Excuse me" he asked. **** ~~~~

"Which alter are you?" **** ~~~~

"Oh, I am Orwell" he told her. **** ~~~~

Olivia chuckles and takes his hand "Olivia Honey" **** ~~~~

"That's a nice name" he said softly. **** ~~~~

 

"Thank you, so is yours... " she takes a sip of her drink staring up at him through her eyelashes. "Does Dennis know your here with me?" **** ~~~~

"No...do you want him to, how do you know him anyway?" he asked curiously. **** ~~~~

She leans forward across the table to whisper in his ear "We used to have sex" **** ~~~~

"Really?" Orwell said in surprise. "Yes we did" Dennis whispered back. **** ~~~~

"Yeah.." she looks into his eyes, her face still close "But he's been kind of distant for awhile now" **** ~~~~

"I'm sorry about that" he whispered, it looked like Orwell still but it sounded like Dennis. **** ~~~~

 

She gets closer to his face with her lips almost touching his like she's going to kiss him but instead she grins and leans back into her seat, taking another sip of her Frappuccino "Mm yummy" **** ~~~~

He huffed almost like he was expecting a kiss. **** ~~~~

Olivia keeps up a smile on her face while she slips off her heel and lifts her leg up under the table to rub her foot up the inside of his thigh. **** ~~~~

"Mmm my sweet Honey" he moaned staring up at her. **** ~~~~

Her foot rubs on his bulge a little bit "Mm Master.." she coos. **** ~~~~

He groaned leaning into her touch. **** ~~~~

"You wanna get out of here?" she asks picking up her drink and her bags. **** ~~~~

"Yeah" he said standing up next to her. **** ~~~~

"Alright lets high tail it out of here then" she smirks and takes his hand leading him out. **** ~~~~

They followed her out to wherever she wanted to take them.

 

They walk to her car and both get in and she drives to a quiet spot that has a nice view, its dark out now and the moons full shining brightly into the car. "We're here" **** ~~~~

"Wow" he said in awe marveling at the view. **** ~~~~

"That's not the best view though" Olivia giggles and unzips the front of her designer shirt revealing her breasts in a white lacy bra. **** ~~~~

"Ohh that's much better" he groaned. **** ~~~~

She suddenly climbs over the front seats and into the back "Back here studs" **** ~~~~

They climbed into the back with her, falling onto her with a groan, his face landing on her breasts. **** ~~~~

She licks her lips with a playful smile "I missed you" **** ~~~~

"I missed you too my sweet honey" Dennis's deep voice replied. **** ~~~~

"Please show me you missed me Master and ooh yes let Orwell in on it" **** ~~~~

 

Dennis nodded kissing her breasts slowly, trying to savor her, Orwell's hands were touching her with feather light touches. **** ~~~~

"Mmm" she breathes as her eyes flutter. **** ~~~~

Dennis kissed up her neck before kissing her lips deeply. **** ~~~~

She wraps her arms around his neck, petting the back of his head as they kiss passionately "Fucck" she mumbles between kisses, she reaches down and hikes up her dress up around her hips. **** ~~~~

Dennis stared down at her through lust filled eyes "Tell me you want me" he begged her. **** ~~~~

"Fuck me like it's going to be your last time, like it's the end of the world..." **** ~~~~

Dennis panted as Orwell unbuckled their trousers and pulled them down, lowering their cock towards her. "I will fuck you like you are my last fuck, like you are the only one in my world, my sweet honey" Dennis purred kissing her neck. **** ~~~~

She does a little purr back in response. **** ~~~~

They thrusted into her slowly making Dennis sigh contently "Ohh I missed this...what about you honey how much did you miss us?" he asked thrusting into her deeply. **** ~~~~

"OOh so much!" she moans. **** ~~~~

 

Dennis kissed her deeply as Orwell and Dennis both thrusted into her at a good pace, Orwell's hands travelling up to her breasts and squeezing them tightly. **** ~~~~

"Err uuh... that hurts so good" she grits her teeth. **** ~~~~

"Are you getting close Olivia?" he whispered. **** ~~~~

"Mmm yes..." **** ~~~~

"Tell me what you want us to do" he purred kissing her cheek softly. **** ~~~~

"Go harder!" she cries, gripping onto his shoulder blades with her nails. **** ~~~~

"As you wish" he smiled as they thrusted into her harder with a groan. **** ~~~~

Olivia moans in ecstasy as she climaxes. **** ~~~~

They climaxed just after collapsing into her arms breathing heavily. **** ~~~~

"Wow that was great.." she smiles and kisses their neck. Orwell speaks up "You know this reminds me of a thing I read.." 

 

Dennis rolls his eyes "Not now Orwell" **** ~~~~

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by growligan on Archive. Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also. )


	22. Memory Loss Ver 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth hits her head and loses her memory) (Part of the 'Memory Loss' series )

Elizabeth was out doing some errands and had been gone most of the day. She drives up to the house and parks the car, gets out and gets the bags out of the back seat, closing the door with her hip. She starts to walk up the stone steps near the side door when her lace on her shoe gets caught on the rugged stone, making her slip and fall face forward, hitting her head against the hard surface, knocking her out.

Dennis passed the window and saw Elizabeth passed out on the ground outside, he ran outside and picked her up carefully. He lowered her down on the sofa gently and rushed off to get the first aid kit for the gash on her head.

It was a pretty good gash near her hairline, her blood seeping and oozing out of the wound.

Dennis came back and started cleaning the wound gently trying his best not to hurt her.

Her eyes start to flutter as she starts trying to make her eyes focus.

Dennis had just finished putting the bandage up when he saw she was waking up."Hey, are you okay babe?" he asked worriedly.

 

Her body shakes slightly as her body was coming back from a total black out, "Whaa....happ...end?" she asks in a slurred voice.

"Shh, lie still my dear, you fell and hit your head outside that's all" he told her softly.

"Why does my...head hurt?"

"You fell outside and hit your head hard, just lie still its all cleaned and bandaged for you"

"Where am I?"

"Your at home" he told her softly.

"No I'm not.. this isn't my apartment.."

"Don't you remember...you moved in with us, about a year ago now"

"What are you talking about, why would I move in with someone I don't know?" she looks at him strangely.

 

"You do know me...Lizzy its me, its Dennis" he said starting to worry.

She starts to get up from the couch, stumbling as she does.

"Lizzy, no stop you need to lie down and rest" he told her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she yanks her hand away from his "Please don't...I got to get back, I got school in the morning and Sean wouldn't like it if I'm at some other guy's house..." she yells and then tries to keep herself calm.

"Lizzy please just lie down" he begged her reaching out to her again.

"I told you I need to get back or Sean will have a fit and...and he'll hurt me" she whispers, crossing her arms protectively.

"No he won't...just lie down" he told her softly giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't..know.." she puts her hands on her head and whines.

 

Dennis sighed walking over to hold her.

Elizabeth starts to cry, feeling confused and her eyes was full of hurt.

"Do you remember me or the others?" he asked her softly.

"No I don't know who you are..." she sobs.

Dennis turned around to grab a photo of the two of them together. "My names Dennis, I'm one of 24 alters that you love in my hosts, Kevin's body...I kidnapped you and another girl called Molly a year ago but we fell in love and have lived together since, we're all really happy together, we're the loves of your life" he explained to her handing her the photo to try and jog her memory.

She stares at the photo but then shakes her head "I'm..I'm sorry, I don't know any of that" she hands it back to him and sits down on the couch.

"Well, what do you know then?" he asked.

"Just that my name is Elizabeth Morgan and I live in an apartment in town, I'm in my last year of high school, I have a boyfriend named Sean...I have a job at a coffee shop..do I need too keep going?" she says quietly looking up at him through her eye lashes.

"A lot has changed from what you remember"

 

"Just please... is there somewhere else I can be. I need a bed to lay on" she almost sounds like she's begging, like how the impure's sound when they do.

Dennis felt his pants tighten when she begged."Uhh, yeah there's a bed upstairs...here I'll take you" he said picking her up carefully,

"Hey..I can walk" she huffs slightly and walks passed him, going up the stairs and looking over her shoulder briefly every 5 seconds like he was about to pounce her or something.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Lizzy" he sighed.

"Please stop calling me that" when she reaches the top of the stairs she mumbles under her breath "Pervert"

Dennis heard that and froze where he was feeling the hurt hit him like a train.

 

She keeps walking down the hallway.

"Don't call me that" he growled.

"Piss off four eyes!" she shouts at him.

"Why are you acting like this?!" he yelled.

"Because your..your looking at me in a perverted way!" she pokes at his chest.

"I'm just worried about you because whether you remember or not I still love you" he told her.

"Your trying to trick me...I've had enough of dirty men like you trying to fuck not just my body but my mind and I didn't stand for it then and I won't stand for it now, you dirty, dirty pervert!" she shoves him aside to make a break for downstairs.

"Why would I trick you Elizabeth...what do I gain from that?" Dennis asked his voice hoarse as tears rolled down his face.

 

She deeply sighs "Power.."

"I've never wanted that over you...in some ways it drives you mad that I'm so soft" he chuckled walking over to her slowly.

She bites her lip and backs up against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to know how much I love you...and how much that love was influenced because of how much you loved me" he told her.

"Maybe your right...you are to soft and that is driving me crazy because I like men being a certain way because that's what I'm used too and that's what I got addicted too" her breathing seems to pick up.

"I know...I know everything, you told me, but just let me tell you that not everyone you met is like that"

 

"But I crave it...I want to feel it because it feels so fucking good" she whispers, rubbing on her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

"I only do that if you want me to" he answers her, trying hard not too moan as he watched her like he would normally.

"But I don't want to be asked if I want it or not..." she closes her eyes, feeling so turned on of just the thought.

"I know but I set the boundaries a long time ago because I didn't want to hurt you"

"I dislike boundaries...I can handle more then you could possibly know"

"I know... but this is why you call me too soft because I don't want to hurt you like Sean did" 

 

She laughs "He never wants to have sex with me, he calls me a freak because of the things I ask of him and the way I act"

"I never do...all you have to do is ask" he tells her softly.

"It was another boyfriend that got me addicted, he knew I was a passionate type anyways, so he showed me somethings and got me to the point of wanting it. he was my first and I just turned my sweet 16 too" she sighs.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth...you met the right one in the end" he whispered.

"Did I?"

"Well...That's What you told me" he said softly with a small smile on his face.

 

"But you said your soft, why would I want to be with someone like that when that's not what I truly want?"

"I don't know... because I'm just as messed up" 

"You sure don't seem like it"

"I know" he said. Dennis unbuttoned his shirt slowly staring at her comfortingly "I could show you if you like" he told her. 

She swallows hard, not knowing what he was doing "Show me what?"

"My past" 

Elizabeth see's his scars and it starts to come back to her who he is "Dennis..." she whispers.

Dennis smiled at her softly nodding his head.

She starts to cry, falling to her knees with her hands on her face.

 

Dennis walked over to her holding her close, shushing her quietly.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its okay" he sighed.

"All those bad things I called you and said.." she holds him tighter.

"Shh"

"I'm so sorry my darling.." she kisses his cheeks.

"Its okay, your back that's all that matters" he whispered.

"You and the other's Are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"And your the best thing to happen to us, we love you Elizabeth" he told her with a smile, soft eyes looking at her.

They hold each other for the rest of the evening.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	23. Twisted Drunk Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Evey and Bella. (Part of the Twisted dreams series) (Warning this has lots of blood and gore/ violence )

Dennis had fallen into a very deep sleep after having a few to many drinks with the girls on a Saturday evening, he had passed out on the bed and there the dream began, a dream that will feel very real...

 

**In dream -**

Dennis was sat on the sofa reading a book.

A very teenaged Evey comes in the door with her backpack on her back and still had her gym outfit on, which was little red shorts and a white shirt with white shoes.

Dennis looked up and couldn't help but stare at her in that outfit.

"Hey.." she throws her bookbag on the table with a thud, smirking she then walks into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey Evey, how was school?" he asked.

"Gym class sucked ass today" she shouts from the kitchen.

"Language young lady" he reminded her "How come?" he asked.

"Well new snotty teacher for one thing and some of my other class mates suck at listening on how to win dodgeball" she huffs.

"Aww, that sounds dreadful darling"

"Yeah it does.. and then the teacher blames the rest of us and that's a damn joke"

Her bookbag in front of him on the coffee table something is peaking out of one of the pockets that's hot pink in color.

 

Dennis notices it "What's that in your bag Evey" he asked her.

"Just books"

He picks it up and reaches inside and the item in question ends up being a pink vibrating dildo.

"What's this then hmm?" he asked.

She walks back in the room and rolls her eyes, walking over to him to snatch it from him. "Give it here"

Dennis moves it away from her hand. "Why do you have it?"

"For shop class.." she jokes and huffs again trying to grab it.

Dennis lifted it higher out of her reach.

"Damnit give it here!" she says getting flustered, leaning over him with one knee on the couch next to his outer thigh. She reaches for it.

She finally grabs it, Dennis feels turned on as he stared at her again.

She gets up from the couch with a deep huff and drops the dildo back in her bookbag. She starts to walk out and mumbles under her breath "Jerk.."

"Excuse me"

Evey ignores him and starts walking upstairs. Dennis follows after her.

She steps on it running up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

 

Dennis sighed knocking on her door.

"Go away jerkoff"

"I'm sorry Evey I didn't mean to upset you" he apologized.

"Just fuck off" she giggles and plays with her phone.

"Evey stop swearing at me, you know better than that" he shouted.

"Fuck...fuck...fucktity fuck!" she laughs.

"Evey what did I just say" he yelled at her.

"I can't hear you!" she shouts in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop acting like a brat"

"Whatcha gonna do huh, ground me?" she chuckles.

"If I have to...give me your phone"

She throws it to him "Is that the best you can do?" she rolls her eyes at him "You really are soft"

"Fine if your gonna be like that" he snatched her bag again and took the dildo out of it "I won't let you have this either" he growled.

"Well either it's that or my fingers..or even a boy from school" she smartly smirks.

Dennis just rolled his eyes sighing deeply.

"So either way your not going to win, so be a good boy and give that back" she bats her eyes at him with a smirk.

"No"

 

"Okay then...a guy at school it is"

"Why are you acting like this Evey?"

"You started it being a smart ass"

"I'm not the one bringing dildos home with me am I?" he huffed.

"Is there something wrong with that huh?"

"Well it wasn't like you were hiding it"

"I'm not the one that was peaking and snooping through my bag" she huffs.

"It caught my eye" he sighed.

"What were you expecting it to be besides a dildo, maybe a bra or even a pair of my panties you could maybe sneak off with and jerk off into? hmm?" she chuckles.

"I don't do that" he argued.

"Oh sure you don't.." she sticks her tongue out at him.

"But I don't"

"Yeah but...you wanted to didn't you?"

Dennis didn't say anything.

 

"Yeah...that's what I thought, oh such a naughty son of a bitch you are" she stands up on her bed and strips off her clothing until she's fully bare, giggling as she does it.

Dennis looks away as she stripped trying not to give into his urges.

She lets her hair down and shakes her head, making it all wild looking then she starts jumping on the bed.

"Evey don't jump on the bed...your gonna break it"

"Your not the boss of me" she giggles.

"I'm your father" he reminded her.

"Oh no your not!"

 

"I don't remember you objecting to it when you were little when I took you in"

"But see how much I've grown since then..isn't this what you wanted all along? As soon as you picked me up I belonged to you?"

"All I wanted was to take care of you" he whispered.

"But what do you want now?" she stops jumping and stares down at him.

"Nothing" he said staring back at her.

"So does that mean you don't want me anymore?"

"No of course I do...I love you"

She jumps down and runs up to him, hugging him tightly.

Dennis leans into her embrace.

She lifts her head up to stare into his eyes "Say it again.."

"I love you" he said again in a trance as he stared at her. She lays her head against his upper chest "Mm I love you too"

Dennis sighed softly.

"I'm sorry that you found that dildo"

"Its okay"

 

"I'm sorry I use it and I'm sorry I enjoy it" she whispers softly.

"You don't have to apologize Evey" he whispered. She smiles softly at him "I'm going to go take a shower now.."

"Okay" he nodded.

She kisses his cheek and goes into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Dennis sighed heading back downstairs.

 

\--- **Twist**.

As soon as he's in the living room, Evey bursts through the front door, throwing her book bag on the coffee table yet again in her gym outfit. Dennis stared at her in shock.

She chuckles "What is it?"

"I thought you were upstairs"

"What are you talking about, I just got home from school, silly" she walks up to him and gives him a little smooch on the lips and then walks into the kitchen to get a drink.

His lips tingled from her kiss.

She opens the fridge and bends over, looking at what was in it "Oh damn it...we're out of soda"

Dennis moaned as he stared at her bending over.

She stands up closing the door to lean against it "I couldn't a agree more..I wanted a soda too" referring to his moan, thinking it was a moan of being bummed out.

 

Dennis chuckled softly walking towards her and taking her hand in his "I'm sorry baby" he said kissing it gently.

"What are you sorry for goofball" she says with a chuckle, playfully hitting his chest lightly.

"That there's no soda" he kissed up her arm.

"Oh that..it's no big deal, just have to go to the store later"

"Mmm, yeah" he muttered and kissed her neck softly then.

"That tickles" she giggles softly. He chuckled kissing her again.

 

"Gosh your very affectionate today, what happened, Did mom rock your world last night or something like that?" she laughs.

"Can't I show my love for my daughter?" he asked with a smirk, kissing her on the lips softly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"You just seem a little more affectionate then usual" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"Maybe its the outfit" he said staring at her outfit.

"My outfit, what about it?" she asks looking down at it and then back up to his face.

"I think you look cute in it" he said kissing her neck again.

"Well thank you.." she swallows hard, acting a little shy.

Dennis notices this and stares up at her "I'm sorry Evey am I making you nervous?" he asked her softly.

"No.. um, I" she's about to say more but then she knocks something off the table with her hand "Let me get that.." she turns around and bends over in front of him to pick up whatever dropped on the floor.

 

He moaned again as she bent over in front of him.

She's so very close to him like that, her sweet curve of her ass and nice round thighs.

He wanted to touch her, he really did but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but then He felt himself come closer to her so he was standing right behind her.

She starts to stand up slowly and since he's right behind her, her ass rubs up against his groin.

"Mmm" he moans as her ass rubs on his groin.

She stands up breathing a bit harder because she just realized what just happened.

"You feel so good Evey" he whispered kissing the back of her neck.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

 

He couldn't stop it, he had to have her. He started unbuckling his trousers "I need you Evey" he almost begged her.

She doesn't know what to say and just stands there with him behind her still, a strange feeling started to creep down her spine down into core, she felt frozen suddenly. Was she going crazy she thought to herself.

He pulled down her shorts slowly admiring her. All she can do is breath now.

"You okay baby?" he asked as his hands went under her shirt to her breasts.

Her breath hitches when his hands touch her breasts, that feeling in her core getting stronger. "Mhm" she mumbles.

"Do you want this too?" he muttered kissing her neck again.

 

She suddenly can't talk and when she tries all that comes out is slight panting.

He smirked "Nod your head baby" he told her. She slowly nods her head.

He smiled before slipping into her slowly. "Uuh.." she bites her lip.

"Uhh, you feel so good Evey" he moaned thrusting into her slowly.

She ends up being leaned over the kitchen table on her stomach, so he can push against her better without her falling over.

He went faster and deeper inside her kissing her neck gently to comfort her.

"Uuh..uuh...uhhh" she moans a little more, not being able to help it.

Dennis carries on spurred on by her moans.

"I'm...I'm feeling it..I'm feeling you" she whimpers and moans.

 

"Do you like it baby?" he whispered keeping a steady pace, staring down at her.

"Yeess...." she moans sweetly.

Dennis smirked, feeling himself get closer to his climax, panting heavily.

Evey reaches behind her taking ahold of his hand as they both hit their high "Ooh fucck!" she cries.

"Uhh" he groaned as he came, holding her hand tightly "How are you baby?" he asked kissing her gently.

 

\--- **Twist**.

She grins about to answer when there's a slight creak in the floor board near the doorway.

They both look up to see what it is.

It's a teenaged Bella standing there in a long white dress.

"Bella?" Dennis gasped. Her bottom lip is quivering "I thought I was yours..."

"Wait what?" he asked confused.

"I thought I was your baby..not her"

"You are" he stammered.

"I was, then she came into the picture then..then you turned your back on me and I'm your real flesh and blood...She's a lie and a slut!" she tears up and shouts.

"Bella, I'm sorry" he cried walking over to her.

 

Evey sits on the edge of the table watching "Bella I was better for him since the day he found me all alone, he was mine and I was his..we were meant to be"

Dennis stood still not knowing what to say.

Evey comes up behind him wrapping her arms around his torso "Weren't we my sweet daddy..."

"Yes" he breathed almost like he was hypnotized and someone was forcing him to say those words. 

Bella starts to cry.

Dennis feels his heart break when he sees Bella cry, he tries to run to her, trying to break free from Evey's embrace.

Evey lets go briefly, only to walk around to his front facing him "Don't worry we can be together, I just need to take care of something"

"Whats that?" he whispered.

 

"An unworthy" she smiles and spins around facing Bella and charges her ramming her small frame into the wall hard and Bella makes this horrible gurgling sound, Evey backs up a bit from her a little and Bella has a kitchen knife buried in her torso.

"Bella!" he cried running up to her cradling her in his arms "No, no, not my baby please" he sobbed stroking her cheek tears running down his face.

Bella spits up blood, grabbing at his shirt with bloodied hands "Dadda..." she chokes.

"Shh, its okay Bella...stay with me please" he begged her.

Evey bends down and grabs the knifes handle and yanks it out of Bella's torso. "Aaahhhhh!!" Bella cries painfully.

 

"Noo, Evey what are you doing?" He cried grabbing his handkerchief and pressing it against Bella's wound looking at her pale face trying to comfort her.

Evey leans over Bella pressing a kiss to her lips "Unworthy.." she whispers to her. Bella whispers back "Impure.." as she grabs the knife and stabs Evey repeatedly. Evey cries out as it's happening.

Dennis watched in horror at what was happening, unable to move or talk.

The girls start rolling around on the floor in a struggle over the knife, leaving the floor covered in blood. It was like watching a death match.

Dennis tried to stop them but was glued to the floor.

It was as if they forgot they were dying from stab wounds and now severe blood loss, yelling at each other to over the knife, like children having a tantrum over the last piece of candy.

"Girls please stop" he yelled.

They kept ignoring him like nothing was getting through to them while they kept getting blood all over the floor and even the walls, but out of no where someone grabs them by the back of their collars and lifts them up enough to separate them.

 

Dennis looked up to see who it was.

It's Elizabeth looking quite upset, holding the girls apart "Darn you girls..can't go a second without fighting.. You are both grounded and you will clean up this mess!" she drops them to their feet and suddenly she hands the girls a mop and water bucket "Right now.."

The girls shrug their shoulders and start scrubbing and mopping the floor. Elizabeth huffs and walks into the living area.

"Liz" he says weakly.

She comes back and takes his hand, pulling him into the living area. He followed her.

She hugs him "Those darn girls will be the death of me" she chuckles lightly.

"Please don't say that" he cried helplessly.

"Aww darling.. it's alright they fight a lot actually, mostly over your attention" she kisses his cheeks.

"But why I'm nothing special" 

"Sure you are, they look up to you and they both love you very much"

 

"But why...I'm not a good person" he sobbed.

"Yes you are my darling" she says pulling him over to the couch to sit with her.

He leaned into her laying his head on her breasts. She embraces him closely, rubbing his head.

He sighed deeply closing his eyes. She gently pushes his face between her breasts and chuckles.

Dennis moans quietly when she did that.

"Aww see every things fine now, the momma of the house brought a ray of sunshine into your nightmare and made it a sweet, sweat dream" she coos.

He nodded smiling up at her.

She takes her shirt off and lays his face back between her breasts "Now you can really hear my heart beat for you"

He listened to it beating strong helping him relax. 

"Yes my darling relax..every things alright now" she kisses his head.

Dennis sighed taking her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you Liz...you saved me" he whispered, kissing her breasts "I don't know what I would have done without you" he said shyly between the kisses he kept planting on her breasts.

Elizabeth giggles "Well I don't know what I would do without you and others too my sweetheart" she kisses the top of his head again.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered.

"I love you too darling"

Dennis sighed as he held her close, not wanting to let her go.

 

Evey and Bella stop cleaning and look at each other knowing what was going on in the living room, they nod at each other and get up to peak around the door, giving Dennis mad stares.

Dennis felt their stares pierce his back like glass, he whimpered not wanting to face them, holding Elizabeth tighter.

They keep staring and staring him down in an unnerving way, like they were about to do something bad.

"Please go away" he whispered fearfully as he started shaking.

"But..but you're paying more attention to her!"

"Because she's my wife" he murmured. They both pout at him with puppy eyes.

"Please don't hurt her....I can't live without her" Dennis pleaded.

 

"We don't want to hurt momma but doesn't mean we won't do this" they run over to him and grab Elizabeth and they push her to the end of the couch so both of them can get on either sides of him, laying their heads on his shoulders "We love you" they say at the same time.

Dennis tenses up, not knowing what to do.

They both kiss his cheeks. Elizabeth chuckles "Kids..." and she walks back into the kitchen to leave them alone. Dennis followed Elizabeth as she walked away, still feeling nervous.

 

The side door in the kitchen opens and there's Molly with some big brown bags in her arms filled with food. She looks somewhat different because her hair's much longer and she has this much more mature look to her but still just as lovely as ever "Hey... can I get some help?"

"Sure thing Molly" he smiled up at her.

Molly chuckles and looks behind her slightly "Now Kevin, what did momma say about holding on to my leg all the time?" A little child's voice answers back "Momma will trip?"

"That's right sweetie" she replies. "Sorry momma" Kevin said softly.

"That's okay sweetie.." she smiles.

Dennis walked towards them both with a smile as he took some of the bags from her.

Little Kevin walks up to Dennis "Hiee dadda" he looks so cute in his little overalls.

"Hi buddy, how's my little man doing huh?" he smiled picking him up and holding him close.

"We got food..lots and lots of food" Kevin says laying his little hands on both sides of Dennis's face.

 

"Ha ha, that's good" he chuckled.

"Yes... momma took me to the park too!" Kevin says clapping his hands.

"Wow, she's been spoiling you huh" he cooed.

"No..just the park and I got clovers see" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some green clovers that's a little smashed from being in his pocket "Ohh noes"

"Oh dear...why don't we put them out in the garden and see if they get strong again"

He gets this cute thinking face for a few moments and quickly sighs "Okaay"

They walk out into the garden and Dennis brought out a plant pot full of fresh soil for Kevin to plant his clovers in.

"They going to get bigger in the dirt?" Kevin asks, pointing at the dirt.

"Yeah, that's right Kev" he nodded "Especially if you give them a little water as well" he said giving him his small watering can.

 

"I water them now" Kevin takes the can and pours it on the clovers. "Do they grow to be a bean stalk?"

Dennis chuckled at that "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" he told him with a smile.

"Oh noes the bad giant come now?"

"No he won't, you want to know why?" he whispered.

Kevin gets much closer with wide eyes with a cute oh face of wonder "Why?" he asks whispering back.

"Because daddy will scare him away with a roar!" he yelled grabbing him and picking him up suddenly.

"Ooh!" Kevin cries feeling startled from being picked up so quickly.

Dennis held him closer to him again to comfort him. "Its alright Kev" he shushed him.

He lays his little head on his shoulder "Is he gone?"

"Yeah I think so, do you want to roar just to be sure?" he asked him softly.

"Okay...rawr!"

 

"Woah, what a scary roar...don't think that giant will be coming down after that one" he smiled.

"Good" he lays his head back down on Dennis's shoulder with a cute sigh. "I love you dadda"

"I love you to Kev" he sighed holding him close.

Kevin smiles back but then falls asleep in his dad's arms.

Dennis smiles down at his son with adoration as he rocked him in his arms gently, carrying him into the house and up to his room lying him in his bed and tucking him in.Dennis gave him his favorite teddy to sleep with and leaned over to kiss his head gently. "Goodnight Kevin" he whispered before leaving his room quietly.

His little voice can be heard as Dennis leaves the room "Night dadda.."

Dennis smiled before walking away slowly, Making his way to his room.

 

When he enters the bedroom, Elizabeth and Molly are sitting on the bed hugging each other sweetly, they look over at him and reach an arm out to him "Come" they tell him.

He smiled at them, running towards them desperately.

Once he's on the bed with him they embrace him from both sides, kissing him on his cheeks, whispering sweet things to him.

He wraps an arm around both of them holding them close to him.

They both whisper "I love you"

"I love you both too, so much, I won't let anything happen to either of you" he whispered to them kissing them both deeply one after the other.

"Dennis...you need to wake up now"

"What?" he asked.

"You need to wake up now"

 

Dennis's eyes snapped open as he gasped, sitting upright suddenly.

 

**And the dream ended...**

No ones in the room and he's on the bed with his shirt collar open and wine stains on his pants. It's quiet.

He groans heavily rubbing his eyes, feeling really groggy as he went to get up to change into fresh clothes.

Molly walks in and is holding a ice pack on her head.

Dennis looked at her with concern. "You alright Molly?" he asked.

 

"Just got a hangover because I was foolish enough that I took more then a sip of wine" she whimpers sitting on the bed.

"You too huh?" he chuckled joining her on the bed, holding her close to him, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I got sick earlier even. Wasn't at all fun." she huffs, holding on to him.

"Mmm, yeah sounds horrible" he mumbled sleepily as he moved his head to her lap.

She chuckles, rubbing his head "Usually it's me laying on your lap"

He smiled shyly "I'm sorry...I just, I had a weird dream" he explained with a yawn.

"Well passing out drunk can do that for sure" she giggles.

He chuckled breathlessly as he held her hand up to kiss it.

 

"I love you Dennis bear"

"I love you too Molly, so much" he sighed snuggling up to her more

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	24. Another Day At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Olivia & Molly. (Olivia confronts Dennis at work again and Molly finds out, what will happen?) *

It was another day and more ruckus from the kids at the high school, leaving messes like little animals, Olivia walked into one of the class rooms that didn't have anyone in it but as soon as she does she notices Dennis cleaning the chalk board with a wet wash rag.

Dennis was too engrossed in the work to notice anyone enter.

She suddenly drops her heavy book bag on one of the desks behind him. ( **Thud** )

Dennis jumps a bit before turning around to see who was making the noise, as soon as he does he recognizes her straight away."Olivia?" he said with a gasp.

"Hi..Dennis" she speaks quietly.

"Hi...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was taking off from one of my classes and well your here" she smirks.

"Oh, okay" he says nervously.

"Did I disturb you?"

"What?" he whispered.

"Did I disturb your work? I can always find another room."

"Uh, no, no, its fine" he stammered.

 

"Oh okay.." she sits on one of the desks, leaning back slightly.

Dennis finished up cleaning the chalk board admiring his work.

"Nice job.." she smiles at him.

"Thanks" he says back returning with his own smile.

"How are you and Molly lately?" she asks changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah we're fine" he told her nervously.

"Dennis I..do miss you" she admits quietly looking away.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I've been very lonely lately.." she sighs looking down.

"Oh"

She looks up at him "Hold me"

Dennis shook his head with a groan. "I can't" he whispered.

She jumps off the desk, walking up to him. Her arms wrap around him in a snug hug "I missed you so, so much" she cries.

 

Dennis tenses up fearfully as she held him. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry..but I can't stop loving you"

Dennis stares at her nervously, apart of him wanted her too but Molly had made it very clear to him what would happen if he had any more slip ups. Molly had been really hard on him lately and paranoid, every girl Dennis even looked at made her suspicious. Then her remembered what Molly did to her and then he felt frustrated "But you and Molly did things to each other" he reminded her.

"Yes.. we did but I don't really know if she just did that with me to make herself feel better some how or she likes me too"

"I don't know either" he sighed.

She lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She dips her hands into his front pockets of his pants rubbing them gently against his upper thighs with a sigh "My hands are cold"

Dennis couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous" she whispers.

 

"I don't know how I'm feeling honestly" he admitted.

"Well you must be feeling something since you've grown some" she giggles.

He breathed heavily.

Her hand reaches over more in his pocket and rubs on his now harden cock and she moans "Fuck..it feels as good as I remember it" she breathes.

"Uhh" he moaned quietly at her touch.

She keeps it up for a good 5 minutes, gripping and stroking faster and faster. Moaning lightly along with him.

Dennis's back was pressed back against the wall, eyes closed, giving into her touch like he was putty in her hands.

 

"Are you close?" she asks sensually in his ear.

"Uhh, yes" he groaned.

She gets down on her knees in front of him and unzips him, taking him out and begins to suck on his cock until he cums.

He came with a groan panting heavily as he looked down at her.

"Mmm" she moans licking her lips.

Dennis suddenly slid to the floor, still breathing heavily.

She sits on his lap straddling him, holding him closely.

Dennis groaned as she did.

"I did miss you and I missed her too believe it or not..I don't want to be alone" she kisses his cheeks.

Dennis groaned as she did.

"You and Molly mean a lot to me and I need you in my life now" she kisses his cheeks more."If you don't feel the same way, it's okay"

"No, no...its not that its just...I don't know what Molly will think" he sighed.

"I'll still care about you and her no matter what" she cups his cheek.

He nodded his head slowly."Maybe you should talk to her" he whispered.

"Maybe.." she hugs him. He hugs her back gently.

\---

Dennis had become very nervous around Molly after what had happened with Olivia, he did his best to hide it but he was worried about what she would do or say to him if she found out, He didn't want to lose her again.

 

Molly's in the living room and Dennis is taking a nap, his cell phone starts to beep like he got a message, so she takes a peep at it

*** Hey I just wanted to let you know I really enjoyed spending time with you again and having a little fun, I hope that Molly and I will be on better grounds about all of it and be good friends... love ya. Love Olivia. xoxo ***

Molly lays the phone down on the coffee table not feeling mad, just wondering why Dennis is still afraid of how she would react.

Dennis's head rested on Molly's gently as he slept, he made what sounded like a whimpering sounds in his sleep. She taps him on the shoulder gently.

He made it again not waking up.

"Dennis.. wake up" she says louder. His eyes opened slowly as he stared back at her.

"Hey..Dennis bear, you were dreaming" she smiles, playing with his shirt collar.

"Sorry" he murmured kissing her softly.

"Mmm" she kisses back "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay..." he replied nervously.

Before she says anything she kisses his neck and licks it then whispers "What did Olivia do to you?"

Dennis tensed up straight away, starting to shake nervously."N..nothing" he whimpered.

She nuzzles his neck "She messaged you a few minutes ago and I read it..so please don't lie"

 

He gasped, as he froze, he could feel himself starting to panic.

"I'm not mad.."

He started to cry not sure how else to cope.

"I was with her too, so I'm just as guilty as you are" she giggles and sighs.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to...she just, she still loves me and she wanted to touch me...I tried to stop it I really did, please don't leave me again" he rambled as he cried into her shoulder, trembling like a leaf.

"Dennis I forgave you the moment I played around with her. So I'm not upset with you and I'm not going to leave you"

"You did last time...and you told me what would happen if it happened again" he panicked, struggling to breathe.

"Sweetie that was before I got to know her and fooled around a bit. I'm okay about it now and I'm not going to leave you" she coos and kisses his cheeks.

Dennis had his eyes closed as he shook, his breathing was still coming out in gasps.

 

Molly leans in and sucks and licks his neck lightly "Mmm tell me what she did to you.."

He shook his head trying to get away.

"I wanna hear it.. I want you to tell me what she did and how it felt.. Mmm please?" she moans in his ear, rubbing her body against his.

"She...she put her hands in my pockets and she...she touched me" he stammered.

"Really?"

He nodded, looking down sadly.

She smirks at him and then there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she runs up to the door and lets whoever it is inside.

Dennis sat on the sofa, debating whether to make a break for it upstairs.

\---

Molly walks back into the room holding Olivia's hand "Looky who came to say hello"

Olivia sweetly smiles at Dennis "Hi"

His eyes widened as he gasped, he was about to bolt and run upstairs and Molly notices this.

 

Molly hugs Olivia suddenly and kisses her and Olivia kisses her back and they both start taking each other's shirts off, touching each other's breasts. Making sweet little mewls as they kiss more passionately.

Dennis watched them curiously, not sure what to do.

They finally get stripped down bare and Molly giggles and does the come here motion to Dennis.

Dennis walked over slowly still feeling nervous.

As soon as he's close enough Molly grabs Olivia's hand and they run up the stairs "Come get us!" they both giggle.

Dennis runs after them up the stairs.

When he reaches the bedroom, the girls are on the bed, Molly's laying down and Olivia is laying between her legs licking her pussy, Molly's starting to make little moans as it's happening "Mmm"

The sight turns him on and he lets out a quiet moan. Molly reaches a hand to him "Come to me"

He walks over to her.

 

Dennis is sitting up on his knees near her and she reaches over and unzips his pants, reaching in them to pull out his cock, "Mm can I have it daddy?" she licks her lips.

"Okay" he pants nodding his head.

She starts to suck on his cock while Olivia licks her.

Dennis moaned as she started to suck.

Molly moaned around him as she came suddenly and Olivia gets up from between Molly's legs and kisses Dennis deeply. He kisses her back.

Molly stops and sits up, watching them make out. He pulled away still looking nervous about the whole thing, Still shaking slightly .

"Go ahead Daddy, I want to watch you with her" Molly giggles.

"But why?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean why? I want to watch you because it's kind of thrilling to me" she chuckles.

Dennis still looked unsure about it.

Molly reaches around him and slaps his ass "Come on man up already!" Both her and Olivia laughs.

 

Dennis groaned when she did that "But...why are you doing this to me" he cried.

"What, trying to have fun with you with another partner I now trust, is that what you mean, hmm?"

He nodded his head shyly.

Olivia lays down on the bed and Molly whispers in his ear "Please, I want to watch you pound her into the bed...please Dennis bear?" she pouts.

Dennis looked at her nervously.

"Stop being a big baby... I said it's fine, so go ahead"

"But...this is what started the mistrust, you left me last time I touched her" he cried.

"Yeah but I ended up doing naughty things with her just like you did and now the mistrust is over and I like her too and she is my gift to you tonight.." she pouts.

"The next time I touched her its over...that's what you told me"

"Agh! never mind I'll have fun without you then.." she takes Olivia's hand and they walk into the bathroom shutting the door. You can hear the shower being turned on and giggling.

 

Dennis collapsed on the bed crying quietly, until he fell asleep feeling lonely.

The girls are washing each other's hair, talking about random silly things, giggling a lot, being girly mostly and once in awhile shout "Hey Dennis is Sure missing out.." Olivia chuckles. "Yeah he sure is, he would have a ball in here with us" they both giggle loudly.

Dennis is standing by the door listening in on the conversation.

Molly sighs "Gosh I didn't think he be this upset over me saying that..doesn't he know by now that I forgave him?" Olivia kisses and hugs her trying to comfort her.

Dennis hung his head down low as he heard that.

"Why can't he understand that and have fun now?" she sighs while Olivia is rubbing her hands on Molly's breasts, flicking her harden nipples lightly making her giggle. "Olivia that tickles"

Dennis felt turned on when he heard her giggling.

 

Molly turns around in Olivia's arms and they start kissing passionately, playing with each other's tongues and making each other giggle more.

He moaned quietly outside the door.

They both hear him and give each other knowing looks, smiling "It sure would be nice if Dennis was in here to play with us" they both giggle.

Dennis sighed knowing he'd been caught, opening the door slowly.

"Are you coming in now?"

Dennis nodded staring at them, They both giggle and resume to kissing more.

 

He unbuttons his shirt slowly as he watched them kiss. Molly backs up Olivia against the shower wall and goes down on her knees, licking Olivia's clit making her moan and grabs the wash cloth pole for support. "Ooh Molly.."

Dennis groans finally stripping down completely and joining them in the shower.

Olivia grabs his arm and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Dennis leans into it kissing her passionately.

Molly switches from licking Olivia to sucking on his cock "Mmm" while Dennis is kissing Olivia still. He groaned as he kissed Olivia deeper. Molly stands up and both of the girls get on both sides of him taking turns kissing him.

Dennis holds them, squeezing both of their asses. They giggle in between kisses.

"I...love...you" he whispered between kisses. "Mmm love you too" they both mumble.

 

He looked at Molly "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't worry about it baby. We're good" she smiles and kisses him.

He kisses her back "Mmm" he moaned.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & NovaAuthor13.*  
> (Story will be in Only the sexy vol 3 too )


	25. Sit, Roll Over, Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth.* (The Beast has been giving Elizabeth an attitude lately.)*

The Beast had a bad attitude and kept giving Elizabeth a hard time and she was starting to get sick of it, so she decided to hatch a plan to teach him a lesson.

 

She just made dinner and was preparing her plate. "Come and get it!" she shouts.

The Beast comes downstairs, pulling the chair out roughly.

She suddenly snaps her fingers at him "Your bowl is under the table" she tells him sternly.

"What?" he growled looking at her.

"You heard me, your bowl of food is under there" she points under the table.

He huffs as he grabs it to put it on the table.

"Nope you eat it under there.." she grabs the bowl back and sits it back down on the floor "Now get down there and eat it!"

"I'm not eating on the floor" he argued.

"Well Humans eat at the table" she sits down at the table with her plate "And animals like you eat on the damn floor.."

"I'm not doing it" he growled.

"Then you don't eat tonight" she pokes his chest, staring him down.

"Fine" he shouted going under the table to eat his food, muttering under his breath.

"And no back talking to me" she starts to eat her own meal.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"You just earned a night sleeping on the floor tonight for that"

"Why?"

"For back talking like a bad boy" she wags her finger at him.

 

He growled in response. She gets up from the table and rolls a newspaper and grabs his ear lobe trying to drag him to the living area.

The Beast shouts in protest but eventually she drags him where she wants him.

She pushes him face forwards onto the floor and begins to swat his ass with the rolled up news paper. "Bad! Bad!"

He tried to get away from her.

"Stay still you bad Beast!" she keeps swatting his ass.

 

He roared in frustration still struggling to get away from her. She finally stops "I hope you learned your lesson"

He sighed in frustration looking at her angrily. She bends forwards glaring at him "Keep it up and I just might do it again" she whispers.

"Don't you dare" he snarled.

"Oh I dare" she bites her lip, smirking.

"Don't do it Elizabeth" he warned. "Or what?" she teases.

He doesn't say anything just stares at her.

"Well? You going to answer me?" she smirks at him.

He looked away not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought" she huffs and walks away. He watches her as she walks away 

Elizabeth goes up stairs and gets ready for bed, slipping into her silky black nightie.

The Beast comes up shortly after about to lay on the bed.

"Lay on the rug" she snaps her fingers at him.

He groaned as she did "But its cold" he protested.

 

"To bad, that's where animals sleep" she rolls over on her side facing away from him on the bed.

"Why are you doing this Elizabeth?" He asked frustratedly. 

"Because of your bad behavior towards me"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How rude and mean you have been to me for awhile now..You want to act like an animal then I'll treat you like one" she huffs.

He sighed trying to get back on the bed with her.

"Nope leave me be" she covers her head with the blanket. He ignores her and tries to hold her.

"I'm very upset with you.."

"Tell me what I can do" 

"You already know, don't act like you don't" she huffs again. The Beast sighs as he leans down to kiss her, moving the blanket away from her head.

She groans in protest at him trying to move the blanket.

"Can I at least have a pillow to lie on the floor with?" he asked her after he managed to lower the blanket to kiss her forehead.

She turns her head to look into his eyes "Do you think I really want to treat you like that?"

"You seemed to take great pleasure in doing so downstairs he grumbled, his attitude returning.

"There you go again with that bad attitude of yours!" she yells and hides her face again with the blanket.

 

He sighed heavily looking away from her. She starts to tear up.

He jumped off the bed and onto the floor as he laid there.

She throws a pillow at him and huffs. He pulls it under his head and tries to sleep on the cold hard floor.

Elizabeth starts to feel stressed out, needing sweet attention. So she rubs her hand between her legs rubbing on her inner thighs and on her pussy, then moving her fingers in and out of it "Ooh" she quietly moans.

He hears her and starts to get slightly jealous.

"Mmm don't you want to be nice to me now?" she chuckles under her breath and lets out a loud moan to tease him.

He groans at her teasing, crawling over to her.

 

"Say your sorry and maybe I'll let you have me" she smirks.

"I'm sorry my love" he mumbles staring at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to her lips "You mean it...My sweet Beasty?"

He nodded as he started to purr, knowing how cute she thinks he sounds when he does.

She kisses and nibbles on his bottom lip lightly. He moaned jumping on the bed curling up next to her.

She reaches for the blanket and opens it up do he can get in with her "Come on in with me you bad boy" she chuckles.

He crawls under it quickly still feeling cold after sleeping on the floor, staring up at her.

She goes under the cover a moment and comes back out throwing her silk gown on the chair next to the bed and her panties. "Your turn"

The Beast grins as he stripped down throwing the clothes off the bed. Elizabeth purrs for him as she reaches down between them and rubs on his cock "I missed you and this"

"I missed you to, Mmm" he moaned as she rubbed his cock, moving closer to her.

She drapes her leg over his hip, pushing her pussy down onto his cock "Mmmm" she hums that the feeling.

 

His hips buck as he groaned, his hands started to glide over her body, holding her close to him.

She pushes down and back up slowly to feel every inch of him inside her, teasing him. "Fuuc....mmm" she moans.

"Uhh, please go faster" he begged her his eyes pleading with her. 

"How about you take over and go wild on me?" she giggles.

He smirked as he flipped them over, licking and kissing all over her body.

"Ooh oh baby" she moans and laughs.

He gazed up at her longingly.

"I love you.."

He kissed her deeply "I love you too" he whispered. She wraps her legs around him bringing him closer to her.

He moaned deepening the kiss before slipping his cock inside her deeper. "Mmm more" she mewls. He thrusted deeper and faster hitting her spot each time.

Her finger nails dig into his shoulders as he thrusts "Uhh gawd..right there!"

He groaned as he carried on going faster each time, kissing her neck softly as he did. 

She nips and kisses his neck, making cute growl sounds in his ear "Mmmgrrr"

 

He purred back nestling his head in the crook of her shoulder, eyes closed as he started to pant when his climax came closer.

"Ooh Beeassst!" she cums suddenly. He groaned cumming straight after her.

She sighs contently, nuzzling his neck.

He kissed her neck softly and they fall asleep in each other's arms with everything forgiven and forgotten.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	26. Dreams Of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth, Molly and Evey. (Another part of the 'Twisted dreams' series )

Dennis fell into a deep sleep after having a little to much fun with the girls that evening, where he wandered into the living room and passed out on the couch.

 

**and the Dream begins....**

He woke up on the couch and rubbed his eyes feeling a little groggy.

Out of nowhere Evey comes running down the stairs in tears, she looks like she's 14 at the most.

"Evey what's wrong" Dennis asked worriedly, he hated seeing his daughter upset.

She runs up to him and holds him tightly "I, I can't tell you..."

Dennis holds her closer, stroking her hair comfortingly. "You can talk to me Evey, you know I don't like seeing my little girl so upset" he whispered to her.

"I think I'm dying.."

"What makes you say that Evey?" he asked.

"I'm bleeding to death" she cries into his chest.

"Where are you bleeding sweetheart?" he asked knowing how dramatic Evey can be sometimes.

"I don't know I woke up and my stomach hurt and when I ran into the bath..bathroom I was bleeding.." she stutters crying harder.

"Oh sweetheart, lets go to the bathroom and clean it up yeah"

"Okay.." she sniffs, still holding onto him as they walked.

 

Dennis carries her up to the bathroom and gets the first aid kit from the cupboard.

She sits on the side of the tub with her head down.

"Lift your shirt up darling" he said quietly as he took an antiseptic spray and cloth out.

She takes her shirt off, but there's not a cut or scratch in sight.

"Evey there's nothing there" he told her softly.

"I know... I said my stomach hurt but I'm bleeding from my..." she gets very quiet and looks down.

"Ohh I see what's going on, Evey your not dying little one" he told her softly stroking her cheek softly.

She sniffs looking confused "I'm not?"

"No sweetheart, its just a period okay" he explained to her.

"That is? Oh no.." she starts to cry again.

"Shh, its okay, what's wrong?"

"I just never thought it be like this.. gosh and I thought getting my braces was bad.." she sadly chuckles.

 

He smiles at her "Your alright sweetheart, I'll see if mommy has anything you can use to help alright"

She hugs him and gives him a kiss on his cheek "How much more am I going to go through?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"I mean like these huge things that keep happening to me every year. Is it never ending?"

"It'll get better baby I promise" he told her softly.

"What would I do without you" she smiles warmly.

"I was thinking the same thing" he replied smiling back at her.

\---

She hugs him again but when she pulls back she looks older "So are you going to help me with my scraped knee or are you just going to keep just smiling at me all day?"

"Uhh, sure...sorry" he stuttered.

She puts her leg on the side of the tub for him to look at.

Dennis started to clean the scrape on her knee gently.

"uuhouch..that stings"

"I know I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm nearly done" he told her as he finished cleaning the scrape and puts a bandage on it "There all done"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she tilts her head, smirking.

Dennis smiled before leaning down and kissing her knee "Is that better?" he asked her.

She gets a thinking face "Mmnope"

He kissed up her leg "How about now?"

"Nope" she giggles.

He sighed kissing her cheek.

"Aww what's wrong?" she asks cupping his cheek.

"Nothing darling...I guess I'm just tired"

"You sure?" she kisses his cheek.

"Evey...am I good father?" he asked quietly.

"Yes.. you are, why?" she looks at him confused.

"You've been through so much for someone so young...I can't help but feel its partly my fault" he told her sadly.

"No it's not your fault, you have always been there for me since the day you found me..you are mine and I am yours and I couldn't have asked for someone better to fill that role in my life"

"I am sorry for everything that happened to you" he said softly taking her hand.

She leans forward and kisses him softly. He leans in and deepens the kiss.

 

"I think my knee feels better now" she sweetly smiles, still holding his hand.

"Good" he said softly, leaning his head on hers.

"Why did you kiss me like that?"

"I don't know" he told her nervously.

"I love you.." she kisses him again. He kisses her back again.

She takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom, she then crawls in the bed suddenly wearing a white silk night gown. "Hold me.."

He crawled into the bed with her, holding her closer to him.

"I've always felt so safe in your arms.. always" she snuggles against him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

He sighs softly rubbing his hand up and down her arm "I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he told her.

"I know.." she lays her head on his chest and listens to his heart beat, closing her eyes.

Dennis rested his head on hers staring down at her."I can't let anything happen to you" he thought as he kissed her forehead.

 

In his mind he see's flashes of her milestones through her young years. The time he found her and became his, her first steps, her first word, when she got braces, when she became a woman. Then there was flashes of her since the age of 14 coming into his room at night when he was asleep and giving him a sweet kiss and whispering sweet things into his ear making him smile in his sleep.

He smiled down at her, he felt so lucky to have her, she had been the light in his life and he was forever grateful for that.

\---

Suddenly the setting changes and it's dark and rainy outside with the full moon brightly shining into the room though the window and Evey's standing in front of it, the moon light making her body and skin glow in a blue hue.

Dennis walked over to her, standing behind her.

She reaches behind herself taking ahold of his hands guiding them around to hold her around her torso "Do you think I'll still be pretty when my stomach's big and round?" she whispers.

"Of course" he whispered.

"I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of our child.." she leans the back of her head against his shoulder.

He smiled at her kissing her forehead softly.

"Do you miss them?"

"Miss who baby?"

She turns around to stare up in his eyes "Elizabeth and Molly?"

He sighs sadly, staring at the window getting teary eyed "Sometimes" he answered.

"I'm sorry they had to pass like they did, I miss them too.. but what matters now is that we have each other and our child to come and that's all.. no more beast, no more other alters...no more Kevin to have to worry about, it's just you. You are your own man" she kisses his cheek.

He nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"Are you happy?"

"I am when I'm with you...I've lost so much though, I'm afraid I'll lose you too" he cried.

"Do you want them back because they can come back if you want them too but that would mean also that you would have been just my found father and not my husband like now"

"I don't know" he sighed "No, they've passed...no matter how hard it is, I have to except that"

"Dennis.. this is a dream, it doesn't have to come true if you don't want to"

He stood there looking down as tears started running down his face. "I don't think I can see them after what happened" he sobbed.

\---

"Dennis bear..." suddenly Molly is standing in front of him, her hair is much longer with curls at the ends and she's wearing a white silk nightie with lace and knee high stockings to match.

"Molly...wh, what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Didn't you want to see me?" she asks in sweet tone of voice, rubbing her hands on his strong chest.

"But you were...dead" he cried as he started shaking violently.

"Only if you want me to be.."

He leaned into her "I'm so so sorry" he cried needing to feel her, craving her comfort and warm touch.

"It's alright my sweet, sweet daddy.." she backs up and sits on the bed with her legs open showing off her soft thighs and the moon light making her whole body glow and her crystal blue eyes shine like stars.

He joined her on the bed laying his head on her lap needing her to comfort him."I need you Molly, your words, your touch, your love...please help me I feel so lost" he begged her.

"When I said I'll always be here I meant it because I love you so much" she rubs his head and the back of his neck.

He snuggles into her more his chest heaving giant sobs.

"Look at me" she puts her fingers under his chin lifting it up.

He stared up at her, his eyes red and his cheeks wet from tears. She holds his face in her hands and wipes away his tears with her thumbs then leans in and gives him a passionate kiss.

 

He kisses her back desperately, leaning into her as much as he could.

"Mmm I always loved your kisses" she mewls into the kiss.

He panted heavily as he stared back at her in shock still, tears still falling down his face.

She pushes him back on the bed and kisses his neck.

He moaned as she did lifting his head more to expose more of his neck and when he glances over at the doorway, Elizabeth is standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Elizabeth" he cried when he saw her.

She runs up to the bed and jumps on it, crawling over on the other side of him to lay there "Hello darling.." she whispers in his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe.

 

He wraps an arm around her tightly "I'm sorry for what happened, I need you so much, I can't live without you" he sobbed kissing her wherever he could.

Elizabeth and Molly start to rub up against his sides and kiss his neck, their hands go down to his suddenly bare cock, taking turns gripping it and stroking it.

He moans at their touch forgetting how much he missed their touch and craving it so much more.

"Which one of us do you want first?" Molly purrs in his ear.

"I want you Molly" he breathes nestling his face in her hair.

She smiles and gets on him, straddling him "You want me like this?"

He nodded staring up at her longingly."Please Molly do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours...I need you so badly" he begged her.

She starts riding him and holds onto his hands for lavage "Ooh Dennis..."

"Uhhh Molly" he groaned rocking his hips up and down as he held her hands tightly.

Elizabeth sits up next to them and rubs on Molly's breasts, gently pinching her nipples "You like that Molly?" she coos at her."Yes...uuh" Molly moans.

Just the fact of them being back together again was making Dennis feel so happy and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax already.

Molly was about to lose herself as she started to pant heavily "Oh Oooh Dennis I'm going to cum..."

Dennis groaned as he climaxes deeply inside her.

She moans right along with him and collapses on top of him with her face in the crook of his neck.

He kisses her head breathing heavily.

We will never leave you.. 

 

**\-----The dream ends.**

 

Suddenly he wakes up on the couch with Molly's snuggled up beside him fast asleep.

He stared down at her feeling relieved to see her, he kissed her gently before getting off the couch to find Elizabeth, he knew he wouldn't be able to rest easily until he knew that both girls were here and safe.

The smell of cookies was coming from the kitchen, Elizabeth just baked them.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey darling, I was wondering when you would wake up" she chuckles lightly. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply needing feel to her.

"Mm I love you too" she mumbles between kisses.

He nuzzles her neck trying to hide the tears that were building up in his eyes.

"Okay what's up?" she notices his nose twitch like he's trying to hold back tears.

"Nothing" he lied kissing her again.

"Uh huh just tell me.."

"I...I had a bad dream" he whispered.

"Aww baby.. don't worry about a little ol dream, you are here safe and loved" she hugs him.

"But it was scary...you and Molly were..." he broke down in tears.

"Aww darling everything's fine" she holds him right, kissing his cheeks.

"But you were both dea... I felt so empty without the two of you with me...I never want to feel like that ever" he sobbed collapsing onto her weakly.

"Hun you know you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried" she chuckles lightly, rubbing his back.

Dennis stayed where he was still crying sadly.

"Dennis look at me, it was a dream nothing more and your fine, I'm fine and Molly's fine..and no more liquor for you"

 

Dennis stared at her almost like he was in a trance before kissing her softly again "I need you" he whispered.

"I need you too my darling" she kisses him back.

Dennis leaned into the kiss backing her up against the cupboards in desperation, his hands running up and down her body needing to make sure she was really here.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" she reassures him.

He stared into her eyes still feeling the heartache he felt in his dream."I can't stop feeling so lost" he cried needing her comforting touches.

"Tell me what you need from me to help you" she holds his face.

"I just need you and your love...please comfort me with your words and touches" he begged.

"I know what you need.." she reaches behind her and grabs one of the cookies she made and puts it into his mouth.

He eats it slowly "Mmm, wow their really good" he whispered.

"Makes you feel better doesn't it sweetheart?" she asks with a warm smile on her face.

He nodded slowly "Can we sit on the sofa with Molly....I just need to be with you both right now" he asked her.

 

"Sure baby.." she takes his hand and leads him into the living room where Molly is still passed out on the couch, all sprawled out like a little kid would be taking a nap.

Dennis sits in the middle, feeling safe in between his two girls as he rested his head on Elizabeth's breasts.

"Comfy?"

He nodded, staring up at her, his hand gliding down her body.

"Mmm" Elizabeth sighs contently.

"I'm sorry for being so needy...its just that dream really scared me" he whispered.

"It's alright bad dreams come and go, mostly their just everyday fears all balled up into one with other crazy shit in the mix. What else happened in it besides Molly and I being dead?"

"Well Evey was there..." he hesitated.

"Really?"

"We were married and she was pregnant..." he sighed feeling embarrassed, not looking her in the eye.

"Maybe its a fear you have now, that maybe you'll feel that way about her because your both so close and the fact young women make you feel I guess you can call it alive.. is it a fear or is it a want?"

 

"I don't know" he trembled.

"Or maybe your dreaming that because you feel no other man could love and protect her the way you can?"

"She was abandoned at such a young age" he sighed.

"Yes she was but there will be a protector for her some day, I found mine" she smiles at him.

He smiled at her "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes darling"

 

He sighed happily "You and Molly are my life"

"And you are ours always"

They cuddled up together and fell asleep on the couch.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	27. In A Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The Horde had been searching for months for the girls that pranked them at the zoo and now they have found them)(Different then the film with those prank girls being Claire and Marcia.)

Dennis was in a very good mood this week, with good reason. For months now he had been tracking those girls who played that "prank" on him at the zoo, causing chaos for him and the others. Finally after months of searching for them, he had finally caught them and that meant he was extremely happy about getting revenge on them for what they did to him.

Elizabeth walks in the door with some bags from the store "Anyone home?"

Dennis walks over to her with a big grin on his face "Hey baby" he says kissing her deeply.

"Hey darling" she kisses him back with a sweet hum. "I got some things for tonight's dinner" she says happily.

"Mmn, that's great" he mumbled kissing her neck softly.

"You sure seem in a happy mood" she says smirking and leaning her forehead against his.

 

"I am baby...I really am" he whispered kissing her again.

"Mmm care to share"

"I finally found them Liz" he said excitedly.

"Found who?"

"The girls that started all of this...I've been trying to find them for months now and I finally succeeded" he said giddily with an almost crazed laugh.

She cups his cheek with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It's all I've been thinking about" he says.

"What is your plan?"

"Mmm, I plan on making them suffer" Dennis chuckled with a cruel smile on his face.

She raises her eyebrow "How so?"

"I don't know yet" he said softly.

"Well the way your chuckling evilly you sure sound like you already know how" she puts some of the items in fridge.

"Just a few ideas going in my head" he grinned.

 

She walks up to him and gently grabs his bulge "It's not some kind of sexual torture is it?"

He moaned at her touch "What makes you say that?" he asked her.

"Well because of what they did, the whole having you touch their breasts then running away thing?"

"It would be rather ironic wouldn't it" he chuckled again, he sounded so different to what he usually did, he sounded so cruel and it was starting to make Elizabeth nervous.

"Just don't get to.." she tries to choose the right words "Carried away with this all..alright"

"Liz...they caused us so much confusion, everyone trying to grab the light at once...it was terrifying, they need to pay for that" he argued.

"Yes but, just please..." she reaches out petting his cheek "I'm just worried about you"

"Why, I'm fine"

"I just don't want you to go overboard and not be able to come back to the surface"

"I'll be fine, don't worry" he reassured, kissing her softly.

 

An half hour passes by and Elizabeth's laying the plates down on the table, getting ready to serve the food she made.

Dennis is coming back up from the basement.

She hears him coming and gets his plate ready, setting it down on the table across from hers.

He walks into the room smiling at her. She doesn't look at him "Is it finished?"

"For now I might go back down later on" he told her.

"So Beast hasn't just eaten them already yet?"

"No, no, not yet"

"What have you been up too?" she asks raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Ohh just teaching them a lesson" he smirked sitting down at the table.

"Do tell" she asks quietly while cutting her food on her plate.

"Well its all a bit of a blur really, I made them dance for me for starters and then..."

Her head raises up and her eyes focus on his "And then...what?"

"I made them do bad things...and I beat them, it was quite thrilling actually"

"What bad things?" she pushes.

"I made them touch me like they did to me" he whispered.

"You mean you just had them fondle your chest?" she almost smirks.

"Not my chest" he said seriously, that cruel grin coming back again.

"What's with that grin?"

"What about it?"

"Never mind..your not going to go into detail, so I won't bother asking" she gets up and takes her plate to the sink.

"Why are you so curious liz?" he asked.

"I just want to know, that's all" she sighs, washing her plate.

"I told you everything, I promise"

"Alright.." she clears the table and then heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Dennis sighed going back to the basement.

 

Elizabeth gets into her silk nightie and slips under the sheets of the bed, laying her head against the soft pillows, wondering how long it will be until the Beast just decides to go ahead and eat them.

Dennis opens the door, taking in the sight of the two girls.

 

Elizabeth lays there in bed, in and out sleep thinking about what could be going on and worrying about it.

Dennis comes back upstairs laying next to her on the bed.

She sighs deeply and opens her eyes to look at him laying across from her "I need you to stop what you been up to with those girls"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they don't deserve you in that way"

"They hurt me Liz...I'm just returning the favor"

"You're lying about hurting them.."

"No I'm not"

"I know you are..I know you to well, you have been pleasuring them and they have been doing the same to you. Please don't lie" she begs him.

"So what if I am" he huffed.

"You could at least tell me the truth.."

"What difference would it have made?"

"Because it's not right of you to hide something like that from me or even Molly" she says looking hurt.

"Its not the same"

Elizabeth huffs knowing this was going nowhere so she turns over on her side, no longer facing him, sighing deeply into her pillow.

 

"I wasn't passionate with them" he told her, trying to kiss her neck. 

"Doesn't matter now..go be with them and leave me be" she whispers quietly.

"Don't say that Liz" he whispered trying to hold her and kiss her again.

"Just go.."

"No" he protested trying to kiss her again. She covers her head with the blanket.

Dennis dives under the covers with her holding her closer."I'm not going anywhere Lizzy"

"Please just leave.."

"I don't want to so your gonna have to make me"

 

Elizabeth gets out from under the covers and runs into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Elizabeth why are you doing this?" he asked. She doesn't answer.

"Liz please talk to me" he shouted.

"Go be with your whores" she shouts back.

"Don't talk to me like that"

"I can talk to you how ever I want!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Stop fucking the Beasts food for one" she huffs.

"I was teaching them a lesson, it was rough and no where near what I would do for you and Molly" he argued.

"Whatever you say Mr. Excuse"

"I'm sorry Liz...I would never replace you with them"

"How rough were you?" she asks suddenly.

"I made them cry" he said softly.

"What, cry out in pleasure?" she says in sarcastic tone.

"No...tears, they were in pain...I told you I would make them suffer"

"Yeah..sure you did" in the same tone.

\--

"Why don't you believe me Liz?" Dennis asked confused. "Dennis what have you done?" The Beast asked him. "I was just...teaching those girls a lesson" he mumbled to him. "Oh really...how by sleeping with them?" He growled. "No, I, I thought it would punish them" he trembled not wanting to make him mad."The only thing you have achieved is hurting Elizabeth, you should be ashamed" he roared. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to" 

"You aren't sorry not yet" he threatened taking the light away from him. Dennis shouted in pain falling to the floor as The Beast forced him out.

\--

Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom quickly after hearing Dennis shouting. "What, what's wrong?"

The Beast stares back up at her, leaning his head against her leg, She gets down on the floor with him "What happened?"

"I took the light from Dennis" he told her softly resting his head on her lap to comfort her.

She sighs deeply, looking sadden.

"I'm sorry my love" he mumbled sadly, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just mostly upset that he couldn't be more truthful with me about it and he wouldn't explain more of what was going on" she looks away, getting teary.

The Beast holds her hand and starts to purr as he kissed it softly.

"You didn't hurt him..did you?"

 

"No, I just banned him from the light for a while" he told her truthfully.

She sighs feeling a little relived. "I only wish for the truth"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Please get him to tell what really happened with those girls" she sweetly begs, holding his hand.

He nodded kissing her hand lightly staring up at her with big sad eyes.

"Why do you look so sad my Beast?"

"What Dennis did to you was unacceptable and so wrong...I don't want to lose you because of his mistakes"

"I wasn't going to go anywhere, I just don't understand him wanting to keep it so hush, hush" she sighs "Does that part somehow excite him, make him feel more power with them?"

"Maybe...I just don't like it when you are hurt" he whispered snuggling up to her more.

"I'll live" she chuckles slightly, petting his head.

"That's not the point, you should be able to trust us" he told her softly, closing his eyes as she stroked his head.

"I know I can't expect him to be on his best behavior because I know that's not Dennis.. I know I'm not perfect either"

 

"Yes you are, don't say that about yourself" he begged holding her close.

"Nobody's perfect but that's okay"

"You are to me" he told her.

"Aww darling" she kisses him "Please talk to him, find out all the details about what he did to those girls"

He kissed her back hard, leaning into her purring as he did.

"Now Please" she smirks.

He smiled at her, kissing her again softly "I will find you answers Liz, I promise" he sighed between kisses.

"You go do that while I go take bath" she tells him kissing his head.

He nodded "I love you Elizabeth" he said before heading towards the bedroom to lie down.

She goes into the bathroom and runs a nice warm bath for herself. "Mmm" she sighs once she's soaking in the tub.

\--

As soon as he was lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and immediately ended up back at the train yard, Dennis was waiting for him and he immediately felt angry at his actions."How is she?" he asked The Beast."Upset, she wants answers more than anything, as do I" he growled. Dennis sighed "I'm so sorry...I couldn't help myself" he cried. 

"Why did you do it Dennis?, I want the truth" 

"I remember them from that day at the zoo, what I wanted to do to them, I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself" 

"You hurt Elizabeth, why wouldn't you tell her what you were doing?" he asked. 

"I didn't want her to know, she might get jealous" 

"She's more hurt than anything else" 

"I'm sorry" Dennis sighed. 

"You may be sorry but you still need to be punished, Dennis you are banned from the light until I decide when you have learnt your lesson" 

"No, please" Dennis begs "Don't do this" 

"I've made up my mind Dennis, I will not be reasoned with" The Beast snarled walking away. Dennis cried as he knelt on the ground.

"What did you do to them Dennis?" The Beast pressed, Dennis looked down with a sigh."I touched them, kissed them, I made them touch me" he said embarrassed. "Did you sleep with them?" he asked Dennis. "Yes but it was rough and I beat them and made them cry" he told him.

\---

Elizabeth waited for one of boys to come and got inpatient. She gets out of the tub and dries off, slipping into her silk robe. "What is so special about those girls?" she asks herself. She goes downstairs and down to the basement to go see them in person, opening the door of the room they were in.

The Beast wakes up slowly ready to tell Elizabeth what he had found out.

\---

Elizabeth walks into the girls room, staring at them laying in their cots. The Beast walked to the bathroom couldn't find her.

"Wake up" Elizabeth announces herself to the girls.

The girls woke up, looking up at Elizabeth "Who are you?" they asked nervously, one of them had a red cheek almost like they had been slapped.

"I'm the lady of the household.." she sits down beside them.

"Wh...what does that mean?" the girl that was slapped asked.

She doesn't answer her but reaches up and gently rubs the girls red cheek "Tell me..about what he did to you"

"He made us touch him, if we didn't he would hit us" she whispered.

"Did he touch you?" Elizabeth presses them.

"Yes" she cried.

"Tell me how it felt...I want details" Elizabeth scoots closer to them.

 

"He was rough, but his lips were soft when he kissed us" she stammered.

"Did he use his lips other places?" Elizabeth asks getting closer.

"Yes he did" she stammered.

Elizabeth bites her lower lip, feeling a bit turned on "Was it..did it feel good?" she whispers, looking a bit dazed.

"Yes but it felt wrong as well" she sighed.

"Sometimes even if it's wrong it still feels so right" Elizabeth leans in and licks and kisses the girls neck.

She moaned at her touch "What are you doing?"

"You liked the whole thing didn't you, even the roughness.. such naughty girls you are" Elizabeth whispers.

"What do you mean, Mmm"

"I'm saying you enjoyed yourselves.. admit it"

"I'm sorry"

 

Elizabeth points at their bathroom door and then at the other girl on the other cot "You go in there and wait"

The other girl does as she says.

When the other girl leaves them alone Elizabeth gets up and stands in front of the girl left in the room and opens her robe, letting it fall open exposing her bare body "He has this all the time and yet...he still chose you to do dirty things with"

She stares up at her with a gasp."I didn't want to do those things...he made me" she whined.

"Are you going to say I made you if you touch me right now?" Elizabeth whispers staring down at the girl with an intense look in her eyes.

 

"Why...why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

Elizabeth cups her cheek "Call it curiosity"

"Why?" she cried.

"Aww don't act like your not..." she leans into the girl more, rubbing up against her "Interested"

The girls breathing picks up as she stares at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lays down on the cot next to her "Show me why he wanted you to do things to him..."

"I don't want to, please don't make me" she begged.

Elizabeth pouts a little "Why not, don't you find me attractive?"

"I just don't want to" she sniffed.

"Is it because I'm not a man?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"So you rather suck a dick then a pussy?" Elizabeth sighs. The girl said nothing, just looking down at the floor.

\---

"Well.." Elizabeth gets up, grabbing at her silk robe ties "I guess I'm just going to let the Beast have you then.." she sighs deeply walking out and locking the door behind her. She leans against it thinking.

The Beast was waiting outside for her."Lizzy?" he said softly staring at her concerned.

She has tears in her eyes "That hurt.."

"What hurt my love?" he asked walking towards her, holding her close to him.

"Being rejected and not being able to find out what was so special about those impure's" she sighs.

"I think they have outstayed their welcome and hurt you too much" he whispered to her kissing her cheek softly.

"Then please take care of it.."

"Any requests on what you want me to do to them?" he asked.

"Just make them feel remorse for what they did that day at the zoo"

He nodded, kissing her softly "When this is over, the rest of the evening will be about you" he promised before walking into the room with the girls.

She warmly smiles at him and walks back upstairs.

 

An Half hour later he came back into their room, staring at her with a smile.

"Full?" she asks, looking up at him over the pages of the book she's reading.

"Very" he smirked crawling over to her.

"Be careful.." she smirks and lifts the covers on the other side of the bed showing Molly's blonde curls on her pillow. "I was reading to her and she fell asleep" she chuckles quietly.

He smiled down at Molly's sleeping form, before staring up at her, kissing her."I'm all yours tonight, you can do what you want with me" he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"I want you to hold me.."

He moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

She lays her head against his chest listening to his heart beat "You can unban him now"

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly kissing her head softly.

"Yes..it's over and done with anyways, we can't stay upset forever at each other"

"Maybe a few more minutes, just to make sure the message sinks in" he smirks at her.

"Alright.. but just a few more minutes" she smirks back.

 

He grins at her, kissing her deeply "Besides it means I spend more time with you" he sighed, staring at her happily "I don't really get much time with the love of my life" he whispered snuggling up to her.

She kisses his neck and nuzzles it making little purr sound. He groaned when she did that.

"I tried to see what Dennis saw in at least one of those girls and I got nothing.." Elizabeth sighs.

He sighed cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply."Please don't worry about them my love...you are perfect, your beauty and your heart is far more superior" he purred looking her in the eyes.

"Trying to butter me up huh?" she laughs quietly, rubbing on his inner thigh.

"Just telling you the truth" he moaned feeling her touch move closer to his bulge "No one will ever compare to your beauty my love"

She opens up her robe, showing her bare body "I love you.."

 

"I love you too my Elizabeth" he whispered admiring her body before leaning down and kissing every inch of skin he could, lightly sucking on her breasts, trying to make her feel loved and wanted.

"Mmm my Beast.." she moans.

"Tonight is all about you my love...tell me what you want me to do" he asked her.

"I want you to fuck me like the Beast you are.." she grins. He smiles, kissing her deeply."Maybe we should go somewhere else, don't want to wake Molly up...I plan on making you moan a lot tonight" he promised.

"I'm already awake" Molly mumbles into her pillow. The Beast chuckled quietly with a small smile.

Molly gets up and goes to her room to leave them alone.

Once they were alone The Beast turned back to Elizabeth, kissing her passionately and tearing off his clothing, not wanting to make her wait.

"Ooh my naughty Beast" she chuckles.

He looked at her longingly with puppy dog eyes, his finger stroking her skin lightly."Tell me what you want first" he begged her.

She grabs at his shoulders bringing him against her "Only you my Beast.."

 

He purred nuzzling her neck "You are perfect" he sighed.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	28. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request - Jade X My Oc Molly. (Molly comes home from School to see her man dressed in pink ;) ) *

Molly comes home from school wearing little white shorts and a pink tank top and her hair in a ponytail. "I'm home!"

Dennis doesn't come out to say hello to her like he normally would, instead she can hear cupboards being opened and slammed shut loudly in the kitchen.

Molly takes off her shoes at the door and walks into the kitchen "Hello?"

She sees whoever was in the light all dressed in pink and frantically rummaging in the cupboards. "Where the hell is it?" she asked before turning around to look at Molly "Aha maybe you know where it is" they said pointing at her.

"Um, um know where what is?"

"My goddamn insulin shots, I can't find the stupid things anywhere" she told her frustratedly.

"Oh I saw some needles in the second drawer there.." Molly points.

 

"Really?....I thought I already checked that one" she said opening the draw quickly rummaging through the draw again throwing things on the floor as she searched.

Molly picks up the things off the floor and sits them on the table "Your making a mess, that bothers my Dennis bear"

"Yeah well that's what good ol Mister OCD is for picking up after everyone" she said with a shrug.

"Well he shouldn't have to clean up your messes too, you know" Molly tells her.

"Nah...it'll give the old grump something to do" she said "Aha there they are" she said gleefully pulling out the insulin shots

"But he's not a grump" Molly pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

"Wow calm down Miss defensive" she says as she looks at her needle "You know I'm the only one who needs this shit right...no one else has to deal with diabetes"

"Why are you in the light and not Dennis?"

"Dunno, why not....the big question is why are you so obsessed with seeing Sir cleans a lot hmm?"

"Because he's my daddy.." she acts shy when she says it.

Jade starts laughing hysterically at that "Ha ha, that's funny...your a funny girl" she says hitting the table loudly as she laughed.

Molly pouts looking upset.

 

"Ohh...wait your serious, nah you can't be serious are you?" she asked quickly.

"Yes I am" Molly cries.

"Ookay, how the hell did Mister grumpy clean it man find someone to love him like you?"

"I was kidnapped and he figured out I was pure and we fell for each other.. and now he's my daddy" she bites her lip, looking a bit nervous,

"Kidnapped you...ohh I should have known the Horde have been carrying on with their stupid mission, pretty crazy if you ask me, oh well...I didn't take Mister clean to be a blind follower though, Miss Patricia the old bat must have him wrapped around her finger pretty good huh"

"No not that much, he mostly has me wrapped around his fingers..um I mean nvm" Molly gulps, wishing she didn't let that slip out.

"Wow you do know Dennis is a pervert right?"

Molly stomps her foot "He is not!"

"Sweetheart how old are you?" she asked as she started rummaging in the cupboards again.

"18"

 

"Wow...you do know he's like thirty something right" she told her pulling out a big packet of crisps and eating them, sitting on the worktop, dropping crumbs on the floor.

"Yes.. but I like that he's older and stronger.. and handsome. He makes me feel loved and tells me I'm pretty, the way he kisses me, the way he touches me, the way he.." she sighs, closing her eyes.

"Love is weird" Jade stated munching on crisps.

"Mmm" she sighs deeper "What?"

"I said love is weird, like you just chose a thirty something year old and though, yeah I like that"

"I can't help myself.." Molly pouts.

"Hey I'm not trying to judge...you can't help what you like" Jade told her going through the cupboards again.

 

"If you weren't wearing that outfit, I would of just ran in here and jumped in your arms and kissed you, because I thought you would be Dennis because he's usually in the light to greet me after I get home from school"

"Well thank god that Dennis doesn't like pink cos that would have been awkward" Jade smirked grabbing boxes of food and running into the living room, jumping on the sofa.

Molly walks in after her "Do you find me awkward?"

"Nope....I was just saying that the whole you running into my arms then realizing I wasn't Dennis situation...that would have been awkward" she smirked ripping open a box of cupcakes.

"You shouldn't eat without a plate and Dennis does like pink.."

"Really since when?" Jade asked.

"Since he first saw me in pink and something else he likes that's pink" Molly blushes.

Jade chuckled "You must be one hell of a girl for Dennis to give in to his urges" she said with a smirk.

Molly sits beside Jade "I'd do anything for my daddy" she bites her bottom lip.

"That I can believe...cupcake" she said offering her the box.

 

"No thanks" Molly giggles "Why do you eat so much junk food?"

"Because I'm always hungry, and I haven't been in the light for a long time" she explained.

"Well you shouldn't be eating that stuff if you have diabetes" Molly cups Jades cheek with a worried look on her face.

"Ugh let me live a little mom" she said rolling her eyes she still had that mischievous smirk on her face.

Molly puts her head down, still looking worried.

"Fine" she sighed dropping the box on the sofa "Didn't realize you cared so much" she chuckled.

"Of course I do, I want all of you to be healthy"

"That's kind of you"

Molly suddenly lays across Jades lap, laying her head against the arm rest, she stares up at her "I miss my welcome home kisses"

"What like these?" she asked leaning down and kissing Molly softly.

Molly moans against Jades lips "But he does other things to"

"What things?" Jade asked kissing her again.

"Guess"

Jade ran her hands up and down her body, resting on her breasts.

Molly's eyes flutter in response. Jade kisses her neck softly.

 

"I shouldn't be getting turned on, but I am"

"I can stop" Jade suggested.

"You think Dennis would be upset?"

"Dunno probably" Jade smirked.

"Does that matter?" she asked. "I don't want to upset him.." Molly bites her lip.

"Why on earth would he get upset?"

"Because I'm making out with someone else..well kind of"

"Oh I see...he gets jealous of you with other people doesn't he?"

"I don't know really..."

 

"Sounds like something he would do" Jade smirked. Molly pushes her lips out in a cute way.

Jade kissed her deeply again with a moan.

"Mmm sweetie Jade" Molly kisses her back, pulling her closer.

Jade straddles her, kissing her neck softly, lifting her top up slowly.

 

Molly giggles like a school girl as she helps Jade undo her shorts.

Jade kisses down Molly's body.

"Mmm" Molly mewls under her touches.

Jade slips her clothing off slowly looking at Molly softly.

Molly helps Jade out of her shorts and underwear "Is that for me?" she asks giggling.

"Maybe" she grins kissing her again.

"Can I have it please?" Molly asks sweetly.

"Okay" Jade said before slowly slipping inside her.

Molly wraps her hands around the back of her thighs and holds them up and apart so Jade can have better access. "Jade.." she breathes.

Jade starts moving slowly thrusting into her gently with a moan.

Molly moans with her and lifts her head to kiss her "Uuh..jade"

Jade kisses her again deeply, going faster as she gained confidence.

"Omm mm" Molly moans louder as she feels Jade's cock rubbing against her spot.

Jade kisses her neck as she groans quietly.

"Your hitting it Jade!"

She thrusts into her deeply again groaning loudly. Molly's legs begin to shake as she feels her climax coming.

Jade came all of a sudden with a soft groan, resting her head on Molly's shoulder

Molly came right after her, biting her lip. She smiles up at her "That was wonderful sweetie Jade"

"Yeah it was" she sighed happily kissing her cheek softly.

 

Molly snuggles beside her and even takes a hold of Jades hand and lays it on her ass with a giggle. 

Jade chuckles cuddling up to her and squeezing her ass gently with her hand.

Molly does it back to Jade "Do you work out?" she jokes.

"I don't but someone clearly does" she smiled at her.

"Mhm I love you Jade" Molly nuzzles her neck.

 

"I love you too sweet Molly"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also)


	29. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. * (Dennis and Elizabeth have one of their tiffs and Dennis gets an idea) *

Dennis and Elizabeth had gotten into a fight, it had gotten to the point where Dennis had enough and decided to tie Elizabeth to the bed as a punishment.

Elizabeth is taking laundry out of the dryer putting it all into the clothing basket. She had stormed off after the fight and now was trying to keep herself busy.

He found her and moved slowly and carefully so she couldn't hear him. She sighs as she folds the towels neatly.

He stood right behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly.

She leans her back against his front "I thought you were leaving.."

"No, no I have something better in mind" he whispered before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dennis! What on earth are you doing? Dennis??" she panics.

 

"You'll see" he told her mysteriously as he headed upstairs.

Her heart is pounding and she can't seem to settle down enough to make it slow as he carries her into their bedroom.

He throws her on the bed , straddling her so she can't go anywhere and lifts her hands up to the ends of the bed tying them in the rope he had attached to it.

"Wa..what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson" he told her as he finished tying her to the bed, admiring her.

"Me a lesson, what about you? You started it" she grits her teeth at him.

"Yes but you said some very hurtful things to me, I don't appreciate that"

"Well you said hurtful things too you know" she kind of growls at him.

"Not nearly as bad as what you said to me" he growled back, nipping her neck.

"Was it really that bad?"

 

"Yes, it hurt me...never mind now I can punish you"

"How?" she simply asks.

He grinned as he started to dry hump her slowly."I think you know how" he whispered.

"Oh I see, your just going to dry hump me like some horny teenaged boy?" she laughs.

"You will" he said before tearing off her clothes.

"Oh come on I love that dress" she protests.

"You won't be needing it" he chuckled running his hands down her body, tearing off her panties and bra. He squeezes her breasts hard.

"Gahh" she groans, struggling against the ties.

"Shh" he said quietly nipping her nipples hard and sucking on them.

"Uuh" another groan escapes her lips.

He stops what he's doing and pinches and twists them roughly.

"Grrr"

"You like that Liz?" he asked licking her lips.

"Mmm yeah.." She moans in his mouth.

His hand travels to her pussy and he grabs it "I think its time to take what's rightfully mine" he growls, slapping it. "Ooh bad boy.." she mewls.

"What does that make you then?" he asked as he started to rub on her clit slowly.

 

"It makes me the one that didn't start the fight over something dumb"

"Oh really" he replies with a stern glance as he pressed down more on her clit.

"Mmhm" she holds back a moan, biting at her lower lip.

Dennis slips a finger inside of her deeply rubbing on her spot quickly. Elizabeth was trying so hard to resist the feeling starting it build within her core when he rubs against her sweet spot, it was getting harder not to moan.

 

"You gonna moan for me?, I know you want to" he said slipping another finger inside her.

"I'm trying...not to give you the satisfaction of my sweet voice moaning in pleasure because of you dear.." she smirks.

"Suit yourself" he said hitting her spot over and over while his thumb rubbed on her clit, he started sucking on her nipple again.

"Uuhh!" she suddenly cums hard around his fingers.

"Lick them clean" he ordered forcing his fingers into her mouth. She sucks on them but gently bites them.

"Argh, don't bite" he growls smacking her cheek. Her expression changes and she's not looking at him.

"That was bad"

"I didn't do it hard.."

"I don't care" he told her.

"Listen if I wanted to really bite you, you would be bleeding right now" she gives him a wicked smirk.

"Oh you think you're so smart don't you?" He growled.

"Don't snap at me!" she shouts at him.

"Or what it's not like you can do anything" he shouts back.

"Well I could do something if you would untie me like a good boy.."

"No" he said bluntly.

"Are you sure you don't want to, darling" she purrs.

 

"Yes I'm sure...your being punished" 

She slumps down more pouting "If anyone should be punished it's you"

"Why?" 

"Because you started the fight and hurt my feelings" she looks down looking upset.

"Your not much better" 

"But you started it.. what am I supposed to do, just take it?"

Dennis didn't answer that.

"When I lightly bit you I was being playful.. I would never hurt you, not on purpose anyway"

Dennis looked away from her not sure what to say.

"Untie me.."

He sighed as he reached up to untie her.

"That is if your done fooling around.." she smirks. He untied her, not saying anything or looking at her. 

She rubs at her wrists "I guess you really didn't want to play" she sighs. He turned away from her not sure what to do.

"You have nothing to say now, nothing at all?"

He lays down on the bed heavily. She sighs and then lays on top of him and nuzzles his neck and licks it.

 

"I deserve to be punished...please punish me" he said quietly almost like he was begging her, as he stretched his arms up to the ends of the bed.

She leans down and kisses him deeply "Mmm"

"Can't you hear what I'm saying...I said punish me" he moaned.

"But I want to kiss you.."

"I've been bad, I need you to punish me please" he begged.

She smirks and undresses him quickly. She runs her hands up his legs, his thighs, up his torso and over his chest muscles. Leaning down over him she licks his skin slowly around his pecks.

He groaned at the contact. She nips at his skin lightly. "Uhh please" he moaned at her touch. "Restrain me if you want" he whispered.

 

"Nah I want your hands lose just in case" she smiles, giving him another deep kiss.

He kissed her back with a moan.

"Aww what happened to my feisty man..hmm?" she teases him.

"He needed to be punished" he said quietly still pleading with her.

"Well maybe I want to be, ever thought of that?" she asks lifting hew brow.

"Me first...like you said I deserve to be punished"

"Oh no you don't.. you got me started and your going to finish it!" she shouts at him.

"Why won't you punish me?" he snaps.

"I just told you! You started it on me and now I want to be first! grrr!" she growls at him.

Dennis flips her over with a growl, leaning down and biting her skin.

"Ooh baby there you are.." she chuckles.

 

He breathes heavily like an animal before slipping inside her roughly, thrusting into her roughly with a snarl.

"Uuh Dennis! Oh.." she cries out, grabbing the bed post above her head.

He carries pounding into her roughly making sounds of a wild animal as he did.

"Copy kating the Beast, eh?" she teases him, giggling.

He bites her again as he feels himself heading towards his climax.

"Oh fuck baby I'm going to cum..Ooh!"

He groans as he came inside her.

"Mmm" she kisses him deeply again and whispers "Mmm yummy"

He pulls out of her before rolling onto the bed out of breath. She rubs his chest, laying on her side next to him. "I love you"

"Love you too...please punish me"

 

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head but gets an idea and lays on top of him but upside down in 69 and begin sucking on his cock. "Mmm"

He pants as he licks her pussy. "Uuh" she moans as he does but goes back to swirling her tongue around the head of his cock then deep throating him at a fast pace.

He groans loudly, She does it more and more and won't let up and even runs her teeth lightly over his shaft with a giggle. "Please" he moans.

She chuckles and gets up and then straddles him so she can ride him because she knew he was close to his.

His hips bucked as he groaned "I love you" he said over and over again breathlessly.

"I love you too!" she rides him as hard and fast as she can to the point the bed's headboard is hitting the wall.

 

"Uhh, Liz I'm gonna....argh" he moaned as he came.

She came right along with him with a final jerk forwards with her hips and she slumps forwards onto him.

 

Dennis held her as he panted heavily.

"As many tiffs that we seem to have we can't seem to stay mad at each other forever, can we?" she whispers.

He shook his head burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I guess we truly are meant to be"

"I hope so" he whispered.

"I know so.." she kisses his cheek.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	30. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orwell X My Oc Molly. * (Orwell wakes up in the light again and something unexpected happens) (first meeting story)*

Orwell wakes up in the light he stands up and sees Elizabeth on her way to the store, she sees him and he looks away already starting to feel nervous as he walked away.

"I'll see you later hunny!" she shouts on her way out the door, getting into the car and driving off.

Orwell starts to shake nervously at that, wondering how she would act around him after the last time they saw each other. "I need to lie down" he muttered heading upstairs and lying down in the first bed he saw.

Molly comes home from school all decked out in her cute school girly uniform like outfit, the pigtail's, the pleated skirt, the button up shirt, the cute knee high socks with black heels. The works. She runs up stairs and enters the room Orwell had laid down in which was her room anyways and drops her bag on the floor near the door with a thump.

Orwell startles at the noise waking up suddenly, staring up at the blonde girl who had just come in.

She doesn't even notice him and just continues her little ritual of getting comfy after a long day at school, slipping off her shirt and skirt just leaving her in her bra and panties and knee highs stockings, her back is still turned from him and she slips her bra off too, now he can see her lovely back as she slips a tank top down over her head.

 

Orwell gasped as he stared at her bare back.

She's about to take down her pigtails when she hears his gasp, she slowly turns around to look at him laying there in her bed "That's a new look for you"

"I'm uh, my names Orwell" he stammered.

She smiles big and runs over to the bed and plops down beside him, leaning over him "It's so nice to meet you Orwell, I'm Molly"

"Its uh, nice to meet you too Molly" he said nervously.

"So you like my bed?" she asks randomly.

"I uh just needed to lie down" he whispered.

"It's soft and comfy isn't it? So very plush and warm at night.." by the sound of how she was describing it all it almost sounded like she was describing her pussy and maybe even her perky breasts.

Orwell feels a bit turned on by the way she was talking "Uhh yes, yes indeed it is"

 

"What's wrong, you look a little flushed" she gets on her knees leaning over him again to lay her hand on his forehead to check if he had fever. Her small cleavage in view as she leaned over and her cute nipples poking up the fabric from underneath of her white tank top.

He moaned quietly as he saw them "I'm fine" he says quietly.

She leans back a little to look at him "Are you sure?"

"I, uh yes I'm sure" he nodded.

"Okay..If I had to play nurse, I would have. I like doing it when someone doesn't feel well" she giggles.

"You have a sweet laugh" he said softly. She giggles in response, getting pink in the cheeks.

"Your a very pretty girl Molly" he whispered.

"You think so?"

He nodded his head gently.

"Aww that's so sweet of you.." she gives him a hug.

Orwell hugs her back with a sigh. Her body is so warm, pressing up against him.

He feels relaxed and safe in her embrace.

 

She leans back, still sitting on her legs "It's a bit chilly in here.'' she wraps her arms around herself "Burr" even her nipples had harden underneath the fabric of her top.

"Well you could lay down next to me, if it will help" he suggests.

"Okay" she smiles and lays down beside him. Orwell wraps his arms around her gently.

Her lower stomach was showing a little more because when she scooted down beside him it pulled her panties down some more "This is much better" she smiles and closes her eyes.

Orwell smiles and leaned down to kiss her head softly. She grins, still having her eyes closed.

"I feel safe with you Molly" he whispered. 

 

"Like wise" she whispers back. "Is it soft enough?" she mumbles.

"Is what soft enough?" 

"The bed" she stretches her arms above her head making her top roll up a little more from the bottom.

"Uhh yes" he whispered staring at her exposed skin, he moved his hand slowly to touch it.

"That tickles" she giggles lightly. He smirked at her reaction. 

"Your hands are cold" she shivers a little.

"Sorry" he whispered leaning towards her.

"It's okay" she shivers again and goosebumps form on her soft skin and her hardened nipples are still poking the fabric of her top.

Orwell gets a little bit braver and starts to move his hand further up her body "Can I touch them?" He asked shyly.

"Maybe.." she bites her lower lip, acting shy.

"I won't if it's going to make you uncomfortable" he says.

"No..it's okay" she slowly rolls up her tank top up, exposing her sweet perky breasts.

 

He holds them gently with a sigh. She shivers again at the cool air hitting her skin.

Orwell notices "Do you want to go under the covers to warm up"

"Your hands are warmer now"

He nodded massaging her breasts in his hands. 

"Mmm that feels nice" she whispers softly, closing her eyes again.

"Really" 

"Mhm it does"

"Good"

Her mouth parts slightly as her breathing picks up a little.

"I haven't felt like this before" he mumbled.

"Huh?" she responses in a sweet dazed voice.

"Loved" he whispered shyly. 

A small moan escapes past her plush lips when his fingers brushed against her nipples.

"I've only felt this way with you" he moaned. She lays her hand on his and guides it up to her face, her mouth wraps around his fingers, sucking them.

He moaned as she did that "Oh Molly"

Her legs fall apart making it easier to see her panties are clearly soaked.

"Ohh wow" he gasped.

 

"I'm sorry.. I can't help it"

"That's okay"

"Maybe I should change" she suggests.

"Oh okay"

She slips slowly off the bed walking over to her dresser getting into her underwear drawer. She slips her panties down her legs making her bend over a little showing off her cute ass to him.

He moaned.

She turns to face him and walks back over to him still completely bare. she gets in the bed beside him again.

He holds her close to him, kissing her cheek gently.

She tilts her face up to look at him as he's kissing her cheek making him move his lips across her lips as she moves.

He leaned back to stare at her with a dazed expression."That felt perfect" he whispered.

"I'm sorry.." she looks down, embarrassed. "For what my dear?" he asked softly.

"For kissing you.."

 

"Its okay...I enjoyed it truth be told" he told her softly. Her eyes close and her head tilts up.

Orwell kisses her again softly with a small moan. "Mmm" she mewls.

"I think I love you Molly...but I know your Dennis's and I don't know what to do" he told her with a sad sigh.

"You can touch me if you want too"

He nodded slowly before moving his hands down her body slowly, memorizing everything about her like he was drawing a map.

"That feels good" she mewls.

Orwell's breath picked up a bit as he leaned towards her kissing her body gently as he went.

She starts to pant and her legs fall open showing her pretty pink pussy.

Orwell licked it curiously.

"Ooh..oh...mmm" she moans, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Did you like that Molly?" he asked. She nods "I need more"

"Okay" he whispered before going down on her again licking her pussy slowly. Molly moans louder feeling her core start to ache "Ooh!"

Orwell gets a little braver and picks up the pace a little with a moan.

Her hand travels down as far as she could reach on his lower stomach "Pleease..."

He looks up at her "What do you need me to do?" he asked her softly.

"Make love to me" she whispers.

He kissed her slowly before straddling her, looking into her eyes as he lowered his cock inside her with a sigh.

She wraps her legs around his waist "You can go fast if you want too"

He rocks his hips at a steady pace before going a bit faster.

Molly starts to whine and moan as he goes faster inside her making her core feel good "Uuh..mmm"

He groaned loudly never feeling like this before.

"Ooh oh I'm being such a naughty girl... you see me daddy?..uuh" she pants and reaches down between them and rubs on her clit as he moves.

Orwell heard what she said and stopped what he was doing.

She whines from the loss of movement "What?"

 

" I...your being naughty, implying that you feel guilty about what you're doing with me...because of Dennis I presume" he sighed looking down.

She pouts "No I was doing it because I like it"

"I'm sorry...I know how much he means to you...I don't want to make you uncomfortable" he said sadly lowering his head "you just make me feel like no one has before" 

"Gosh why is it when Elizabeth tries to get kinky its all good but when I try to it's a big misunderstanding?" she gets upset.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I just...I guess I'm just useless at this" he stammered starting to cry.

"You were doing just fine and I was really getting into it"

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes..I was just trying to be kinky" she pouts, looking down.

"I'm sorry...I just I get nervous about these things...with you it's been easier but...I still panic" he sighed "maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone" he mumbled.

 

She moves her hips down and back up making his cock slide in and out of her again "Uuh..."

He groaned thrusting into her again.

"Please don't stop this time.." she begs sweetly.

"Okay" he whispered burying his head in the crook of her neck .

"I'm going to cum.. Uhh"

Orwell came after her shaking a little when it happens breathing heavily.

Right after she snuggles up beside him and falls asleep.

Orwell holds her close to him with a small smile on his face, that was lightyears away from what he had experienced with Elizabeth to his confusion. She gets warm underneath the blanket beside him and makes a sweet little noise in her sleep.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	31. A Glimpse Into Her Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Dennis dreams of the woman so close to him and her past) (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series) *

Dennis had fallen into a dream but it was also a glimpse into someone close to him and their past. In the dream he opens his eyes and he's standing in a school there's little kids around looking like they are leaving for the day and getting picked up by their parents.

Dennis scanned the crowd and saw a familiar looking blonde girl standing by herself.

That's when it becomes clear it's Molly but she's so small at least 6 years old with her hair in ribbons and she has a sweet little dress on with a coat and a backpack.

"Molly" he sighed staring at her, she looked so sweet as a kid he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

She walks right past him like she doesn't even see him and her fingers run across the lockers as she walks down the hallway towards the exit.

He follows her slowly.

 

She walks outside and paces like she's waiting for someone to pick her up. An half hour passes and finally a car comes rolling up and a man opens the door from the inside "Get on in Molly.." she gets in the car and puts her seat belt on and it drives off. 

Dennis is suddenly in the back seat of the car too but still its as if they don't see him.

 

Dennis listens in on their conversation, Molly never talked about her father often so it felt strange actually seeing him even if it was a dream."So how was school today Molly hmm?" he asked her.

"It was okay..is Mommy coming home late tonight again?"

"I think so baby...you know what your mothers like always obsessed with her work" he said in a calm but frustrated voice.

"Yeah.." she sighs deeply. she starts to lean against the door with some of her golden curls blowing around her head in the breeze, since the window was down half way.

Dennis felt himself feel sorry for Molly it was hard to watch her look so sad. "So what do you want to do tonight baby?" her father asked.

"I don't know.. maybe play with my dollies"

"Aww are you sure, I have a movie I think you'd really like" he said cryptically with a smirk, making Dennis uneasy since he knew what he meant.

"Is it a movie with a princess?" she smiles.

"Of course and a prince" he grinned. "Don't do it Molly" Dennis whispered but she couldn't hear him.

"I thought you didn't like girly movies?"

"Trust me this ones really good, you'll see" he told her.

 

They finally get home and Molly goes into her bedroom and gets in her more comfy clothing. She hums to herself.

Dennis wanted to scream at her to get out of there when her father came into her room with the laptop.

"Oh I thought you rented a movie" she looks surprised to see the laptop.

"No, no I found it online" he told her slyly. "Get out Molly just get out" Dennis pleaded.

"Oh Okay.." she sits on her bed holding one of her stuffed animals close.

Her dad sat down next to her clicking on the video making sure Molly was watching.

The video started to play and it was just some set up that most movies have which didn't seem to bother Molly but that's when it starts to pick up being what it truly was. The girl and the guy in the video started to do sexual things to each other. Molly gets very still, holding her stuffed rabbit closer, she has a confused look on her face "Why..why is he hurting her like that?" she asks her father.

"That's what you do when you love someone baby" he told her.

"Why?"

"Its just what you do if you want to be a good girl"

"You mean I'm not a good girl?" she pouts looking like she's about to cry.

"You are baby but when you meet someone you love, this is what you need to do to be good to them" he explained. Dennis felt sick about what he was seeing wanting to desperately help her get out of this situation.

 

There's a sudden fast forward and You see Molly laying on her bed with her hair spread all over the pillow she looks like she's 12 or 13 she has tears forming in her eyes. There's a box at the end of the bed that was unwrapped with a tag saying 'to Molly on her birthday' and inside is porno dvds.

Dennis felt sad for her and wanted to comfort her so bad.

"I'm not good enough..I'm not a good girl" she whispers to herself. she starts to suck on her thumb to comfort herself from the hurt she felt, her eyes close with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her father walked inside.

She turns on her side, still sucking her thumb.

"Hey baby did you like your presents" he asked with a smirk, making Dennis want to punch him so bad.

"Uhuh" she mumbles.

"Good I'm glad" he said holding her close to him "Listen baby I'm going away for a while okay, be good for your mother okay"

"Where are you going?"

"California...I uh I have some business to do up there"

"Your leaving aren't you?" she looks down.

"No baby I'll be back soon I promise, be good" he tells her.

 

Time speeds by again showing Molly's Mother and how she ignores her and depression she feels through it all until it stops at Molly older again and she's staring at the ceiling.

Dennis walked towards her sadly.

Molly sits up, unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her breasts and begins to rub and pinch her nipples gently "Mmm" she mewls quietly.

Dennis groans at the sight of her wanting to hold her.

She leans back against the headboard and opens her legs showing she doesn't have panties on, her hand drifts down to her already wet pussy, she rubs circles around her opening and her clit "Ooh please.. I need you.."

He joined her on the bed crawling up to her kissing her deeply, touching her breasts with a quiet moan.

She looks up at him "I always dreamed about you..and I knew one day you would come for me my prince"

Dennis kisses down her neck with a sigh."I'm sorry for what happened to you princess" he cried.

"It doesn't matter now that your with me and I feel safe in your arms my sweet Dennis Bear" she kisses him deeply, holding him close to her.

He kisses her back desperately his hands gliding down her skin gently.

"I'm yours always.." she moans, kissing him back.

"And I'll always be yours...my princess" he whispered softly as he leaned into her holding her close to him "I love you so much Molly Starling" he moaned kissing her again deeply.

"I love you too Dennis Crumb" she nuzzles his face sweetly.

Dennis rested his head on her shoulder kissing her neck lightly with tears falling down his face.

She wipes his tears away with her thumbs "Dennis I had met you before you kidnapped me for the Beast"

 

"Really" he whispered.

"Yes I was with my mom at the store and had wandered off from her to the flowers where you were picking very carefully through the Carnations trying to find ones with no brown on them. You dropped one and I picked it up and tugged on your sleeve and you looked down at me and I said "You dropped this" in my shy voice and you told me "Thank you" sternly at first but then you grinned and when you walked off I knew...what I wanted..and I wanted someone just like you"

Dennis looked at her softly "I remember that day" he cried.

"Was those flowers for your mother?"

"Yes....it was the last time I saw her because she still hurt me" he said tearfully remembering the painful memory and shaking slightly.

 

Molly leans in holding his face in her hands "She can't hurt you anymore.. just like my father can't hurt me"

"I must look so weak to you" he trembled.

"No your very handsome and strong, intelligent, precise and forthright and such a good protector" she nuzzles his face "and so good in bed.. I couldn't ask for a better daddy then you Dennis bear"

"I couldn't ask for a better girl than you...you keep me strong even when I feel weak, you keep me alive on the days I'm falling apart, I love you more than I can say Molly" he whispered kissing her cheeks.

"Why don't you make me yours completely then?" she sits up and is wearing a wedding dress and she has these tiny white and pink roses braided into her hair. "Why haven't you ask me?"

"I, I don't know....I've been so nervous about asking you" he admitted.

 

"I want to be yours Dennis.. take me! take me! take me!" she jumps on the bed, stripping down her wedding dress leaving her in just white stockings and a garter wrapped around her upper thigh.

He pounces on her kissing her hungrily as his hands explored her body "I want you to be mine Molly now and forever, please marry me, be my wife" he begged her between kisses.

"Yes..yes I will!" She tells him in a breathy voice.

Dennis sighed kissing her passionately "I love you and I want to give you the best life I can for you and our children if we have any" He whispers, his hand spreading out across her stomach as he looked at her.

"Ooh my sweet Dennis bear.." she moans.

He leans his head on hers breathing heavily.

 

"Do you want to see more?" she whispers into his ear.

He nodded slowly "Okay" he whispered.

 

**To be continued....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 * (Check out part 2 )  
> (This story only in this novel )


	32. A Glimpse Into Her Past  PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. (Dennis dreams of the women so close to him and their pasts) (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series) *

He's suddenly plucked out of her bedroom and arrives in another place. He's outside the school again but there's teens walking around in dresses and tuxes, it ends up being a Jr prom by the looks of it.

He looks at all the people in the crowd.

Elizabeth is standing near the punch bowl dressed in a navy dress and her hair's in a high pony tail, she looks so much younger at least 14 and much different with no make up like she usually wears. She's talking to a young man that has another girl on his arm. 

"But Andy I thought you said you were going to take me?" She asks looking confused. The boy laughs "Nah I like a girl that actually wants to go past just kissing like Mandy here"

"Andy..please" Elizabeth begs him. Andy takes Mandy's hand and leaves Elizabeth leaving her standing there looking defeated. "I thought you cared..." she whispers to herself as she walks out the door to go outside.

Dennis felt his heart break as he followed her outside.

She's sitting on the steps with her arms wrapped around her chest "Why does it have to hurt so much?" she cries.

"I'm sorry baby " Dennis says softly but she doesn't hear him.

 

Some other young man comes down the steps and sits down by her "Hey Cutie"

"Oh hi...Chad" she sniffs and wipes at her eyes. "Why you out here all alone huh?" he asks. 

"My boyfriend he..he dumped me and now he's with a new girl. He says she's better at being a girlfriend then me because I haven't gone past just kissing yet" she cries "I just have been scared to do anything like that..and I wanted it to be right the first time" 

"Fuck him you don't need him cutie, you're much better off without him...plus your much to pretty to be crying" he tells her cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb near her lips. Elizabeth starts to respond to his advances, her vulnerable state of mind being so easily influenced by his words and sweet touches "You think I'm pretty?" she tilts her head to the side. 

He smiles at her slyly "Yes..if you like I could be your boyfriend and dance with you" 

She smiles shyly "okay" 

He leans in to whisper in her ear "I'll show you wonderful things and teach you the sweet pleasures in life that will truly set you free" Elizabeth visibly shivers at his words and he kisses her.

 

Dennis sighs sadly as he watched them feeling so sad for her.

\---

Time shifts forwards again showing an inside of a house and that man is seen right in front of Dennis, pounding Elizabeth's pussy with a large dildo while she's laying on top of a table being held down by zip ties, he also keeps slapping her ass very hard with a leather stick "Beg me to let you cum!" he yells at her. 

She lays there panting heavily and groans "Pleeaaseee let me cum..please it hurts! It's uuhh!!" He slaps her harder on her ass making her cum then he drops the stick and says "It's funny a few years ago you were merely a seed and now you are a rose in full bloom.." he chuckles cruelly and leaves her like that. She just lays there alone.

Dennis's fists clenched, he really wanted to hit him for what he was doing to her.

"I hate myself for loving this treatment..I'm so dirty..I'm not well" she cries.

"Don't cry baby" his voice cracked as he felt his eyes sting with tears.

\---

Time shifts again and he's in the girls locker room and where Elizabeth snuck out of her class to be alone in a changing room. She leans against the wall breathing heavy.

Dennis knew what she was about to do to herself.

She reaches down into the front of her panties and fingers herself slowly at first but picks up speed "Ooh fuc.." she moans and bites her lip, her other hand rubs on her breast roughly.

Dennis wanted to hold her and comfort her but for some reason he couldn't seem to move "Liz" he cried quietly.

"Dennis..." she whispers softly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" he reassures her.

\---

The scenery changes and their outside in a woodsy area and her bastard ex Sean is in front of her "You are worthless" he says to her and then swipes at her throat in one shift movement with a knife. Her hands wrap around her neck as she bleeds out fast. He then leaves her as she falls to the ground and then time seems to stop.

"No, no, Liz" Dennis cried.

Her eyes flutter closed, her blood all around her.

Dennis knelt beside her in tears as he watched her bleeding out "I'm sorry Lizzy" he cried.

Her eyes pop open and she grabs him, pulling him down close to her to kiss him passionately. "Mmm"

He kisses her back deeply with a groan.

"We may both have our dark secrets but we complete each other..all of you complete me and I wouldn't have it any other way my darling" she kisses him harder.

He sighed contentedly, his hands wondering up her body "I'm sorry this happened to you" he whispered.

"And I'm sorry for all you endured in your life, all the pain you ever felt...I couldn't be there for you then and I'm sorry for that but I am here now to take care of you and love you always" she tells him holding his face, kissing his jawline.

He holds her close and lays his head on her breasts, crying softly.

Dennis let a small smile appear on his face as he leaned down and kissed her before resting his head on hers "You mean that?" he asked quietly.

"With every fiber of my being" she softly whispers against his lips.

**\--**

The dream suddenly ends and he wakes up with Elizabeth laying beside him with his arms wrapped around her, they both are naked under the sheets. He sighed happily collapsing into her arms again. They stay like that for hours after that.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	33. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Beast, Dennis, Patricia X My Oc Elizabeth. (The Beast gets a new pure (A first meeting )*

The new girl wakes up in a room with her arms chained to a post above her head, her legs are the only things lose. The room is kind of dark and the floor is a bit cold even though she's sitting on an old folded blanket. "Hello?" she says softly then she yells "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

"I would stay quiet if I were you" a deep voice said from across the room.

"Why..who's there?"

"Just be quiet please...we don't like being disturbed by your constant shrieking" he ordered her.

"I just want to know where I am" she tells him.

He sighed frustratedly "You are for The Beast" he told her.

"What, for his bride or something like that?"

"No, not like that"

"Then what?" she tries to speak in a calm voice but her heart is beating a mile a minute.

"You are sacred food"

"Food.. are you saying you want to eat me?" she gets a puzzled look on her face.

"He does"

"But why does he have to..I mean I can do other things for him..You don't have to let him eat me" she suggests.

 

"I'm afraid that won't be happening dear, you see, you are here for a larger purpose, you impures need to be taken care of and like Dennis says you are here to feed The Beast nothing more, nothing less" he replied in a different softer voice.

"But I..I can offer something else"

"Oh my dear that is simply out of the question" she tells her with a small smile.

Elizabeth scoots up to lean against the wall more, which is a bit hard to do since her arms are locked above her head, she bends her legs and opens them up as far as she can showing off her inner thighs and her skirt just barely covering her panties "Please.. take my offer" she begs her softly.

"Its not going to happen dear so you might as well give up, the Beast is on his way" she mused turning to walk out the door.

"What about you huh..what do you get out of this all?" Elizabeth asks.

 

"A way to get rid of you filthy impures" she purred.

"Why so bitchy hunny?" Elizabeth asks with a smirk.

"Your kind are what's wrong with the world, you've always been protected and Never truly suffered, but no matter we'll show you what pain is" she says softly.

"Aww I'm not so bad once you get to know me.." she purrs.

"Your sweet words will do nothing for you here" 

"Your just jealous of me because I'm the one with the pussy and your stuck with a cock between your legs" Elizabeth chuckles.

"I would advise you to keep those comments to yourself" she said in a dark tone.

"Why don't you make me..dear"

Patricia slaps her hard.

"Oh momma" she chuckles sarcastically "But next time slap my ass instead"

"Shut up"

"Why?" she pouts.

 

Your impure" 

"Don't you mean a Filthy impure?" Elizabeth corrects her, biting her lip.

She slaps her again "Behave" she tells her.

"Define behaving, dear?"

"Stop Behaving like a slut" Patricia tells her.

"Why do you care if I do or not?" she asks opening her legs again.

"Not me, somebody else" she sighed.

"Oh really, who?"

"None of your concern" she told her.

"If your not going to tell me I'll just start doing this then" Elizabeth starts pushing her hips up and down and in circles "Ooh yes.. that feels so good Mmm" she moans.

"Stop it" Patricia says in a much deeper voice.

Elizabeth was playing at first but she suddenly started to feel really aroused from even acting in such a matter "Why should I? Uuh mmm" she moans again tilting her head back, closing her eyes.

Dennis can't help but watch.

"Just put me out of my misery already" she whines. Dennis growled leaning in to her kissing her roughly.

She moans in his mouth, trying to push her body up against his.

He tore her clothes off and started nipping her skin like an animal.

"Yes do what you want with me!" she shouts.

He growls before thrusting his fingers into her roughly. She pushes down against his fingers "Uuh"

 

"Filthy impure" he growled biting down on her neck hard.

She whines from the slight pinch she felt in her neck but moans right after "Ooh call me that again.."

"You filthy impure" he snarled ramming his fingers deeper into her

"Punish this Filthy impure!" she cries out.

He slaps her hard on the ass.

Elizabeth cries out again as her ass was starting to sting from his hand.

He does it again pumping his fingers inside of her faster.

"Ooh I need you.." she begs.

He growled again as he unbuckled his trousers.

"Come on you dirty man.."

Dennis made wild animal noises as he thrusted into her roughly.

"Ooh you feel so good!" she moans, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her.

 

He held onto her and scratched down her body, biting her skin.

She lifts her head up more and kisses him passionately. "Mmm"

He kisses her back roughly biting her lip, thrusting into her aggressively.

"I'm going to ...Ooh fuck!" she cries out as she hits her climax hard.

Dennis came straight after her hard, panting heavily.

They lay there for a good amount of time, Elizabeth is in a sweet blissful daze with her skin flushed and glowing.

Dennis pulled out roughly still breathing heavily.

"That was...wonderful" she warmly smiles at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook your still an impure" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I called you a Dirty man.. I was only trying to be kinky"

"The Beast still needs feeding" he told her.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

He grabs her hair roughly forcing her to look at him "You think you're going to get anymore than what you got, good luck with that" he snarls.

"But I like you..you took my never ending torment and eased it more"

 

"Your still impure I have to feed you to him" he said.

A tear runs down her cheek as she closes her eyes and looks away.

"I'm sorry" he sighed before backing away and letting The Beast have the light.

Elizabeth doesn't look at him, just keeps still and very quiet.

The Beast walks over to her breathing heavily, kneeling down In front of her.

"No matter what I do, it never goes away" she whispers with a deep sorrow in her eyes as she looks up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Couldn't you see it..how I was acting earlier..I was made into a sex addict and worst of all my ex gave me his mark of worthlessness across my neck"

"Show me" he whispered.

"Unclasp my choker"

He did as she asked removing it from her neck to reveal the scar on her neck.

"Now you see?"

He studied her scar, reaching out to touch it."Your pure" he purred breaking the chain that was tying her up "You are free but stay in this room" he ordered before walking away.

She stares at him leaving and rubs at her sore wrists.

 

A few hours later he returned but he was not alone he was dragging a man into the room with him. "I figured you would like revenge on the one that caused you pain" he growled kneeling him in front of her. "Consider it a gift for recognizing your purity" he told her softly handing her a knife "Take your time" he told her.

 

Elizabeth stares at her ex feeling confused, anxiety hits her and she starts to shake "I don't know if I can.."

"Why not pure one?" he asked her softly.

"Because the only thing that can heal me is the thing he.." she points at Sean "didn't feel for me and that's Love..that's all I ever asked for in return for my love for him" she wraps her arms around her chest, holding tightly.

"Tell me what he did to you" he whispered.

"We went for a drive one summer's evening, he told me he had a big surprise for me and we were going to park. We got there and he lead me to a clearing in the wooded area and...his mood suddenly changed he started yelling at me, telling me I was a freak because of my addiction. I started to cry and he called me worthless as he took out his pocket knife and swiftly swiped it across my throat and then he left me.. he left me to die alone" she covers her face with her hands.

The Beast held her comfortingly "And how did it make you feel?" he asked her.

"Dead inside"

"And what about now?"

"Broken and unloved" she cries.

"Tell me what you want me to do to him" he whispered.

"Rip his heart out like he did mine"

He kissed her cheek softly before turning to face her ex with a look of pure hatred. "Any last words you pathetic excuse for a man" he snarled.

"I should have sawed your head off completely you worthless cunt!" Sean spits in the Beasts face.

The Beast snarled grabbing hold of his throat tightly "You never deserved her, she's much to good for you" he told him squeezing his neck.

Sean makes a gurgling sound "She's nothing but a dirty whore"

"No she is much more than that and that is something you will never understand" The Beast growled at him a hand pushing down on his chest.

Sean screamed as the Beasts hand brakes through his rib cage and rips his beating heart out from his chest. "I'm surprised he had one" he snarled ripping it out and pushing his lifeless body to the floor.

Elizabeth looks pale as she stares at his body and all the blood "I, I don't feel very well.."

The Beast turns to her "We can leave the room for a while if you like"

 

"Yes please" she stands, still bare but now blood splatted from Sean's heart being ripped out.

The Beast leads her away into another bedroom "There is a shower over there if you want to use it" he told her checking her out, thinking how much the sight of her bare body is turning him on.

She walks slowly to the bathroom door "Will you tell them.. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier" she asks softly.

He nodded "I'll tell them"

She sadly smiles and goes into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

The Beast disposes of the body before giving Dennis the light to clean up the mess.

The warm water almost felt like a blissful cleansing to her as she stands underneath it, she closes her eyes and tries to relax.

Dennis finishes cleaning up and is putting everything away neatly before grabbing fresh bedding and making the bed for the pure girl.

After she combs her damp hair and wraps the towel around herself she comes into the bedroom  "I could have done that for you"

"Its fine its the least I could do after...what I did" he said quietly.

"No I, I started that, I let myself get to place where I couldn't turn back.. I'm sorry" she looks away ashamed.

"I hear you are pure"

"I really don't feel like I am"

"But you've been hurt, broken, the broken are more evolved" he told her.

 

"If I'm more evolved then why can't I stop feeling those dark desires that you saw earlier or even make the hurt go away?" she sits on the bed.

"I'm not much different" he sighed.

"You seem normal to me"

"I'm really not" he chuckled sadly.

She gets under the clean sheet and blankets and then pulls out the towel she had wrapped around her and balls it up and throws it at his chest playfully with a grin "Goodnight Dennis"

"Goodnight" he says softly.

Later on when he's laying in his own bed, reading a book, she suddenly appears by the bed "I'm cold.." she whispers.

"Oh, okay I can turn up the heating if you like"

She crawls on the bed towards him and lifts the blanket up and gets in beside him, snuggling close. "Mmm" she sighs happily.

 

Dennis holds her hesitantly "This works too" he smirked.

She sits up some a moment and holds his face giving him a passionate kiss "Mmm goodnight" she mewls and gets back to snuggling beside him.

Dennis holds her as she sleeps eventually falling asleep himself with her still wrapped in his arms and his face snuggled up on her shoulder.

Elizabeth felt something and that was love and that's what she truly wanted.

 

**End**.

 

***Written by:  Lizrenknight &  Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story will also be in my only the sexy vol 3 novel )**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will also be in my only the sexy vol 3 novel )


	34. Kevin's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb & My Oc Molly. (Molly has a dream about Kevin's part (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series )*

Molly had fallen asleep after a long day at school and cheer practice. In her dream she was transported to a small bedroom in a house which was completely empty other than a young boy who was frantically running around the room, cleaning it thoroughly.

She walks closer to him to get a good look at who he was "Dennis?" she whispers.

He looked different, his hair was slightly longer than it was now and he looked quite frail with not a lot of muscle. "No, no, this is not good....she'll be back soon" he panicked checking his watch "I gotta clean" he kept repeating to himself.

She bends down and picks a cleaning rag he dropped and she holds it out to him "Dennis..you dropped this"

He takes the rag and stares at her briefly before he hears a door slam shut in another room making him tense up.

"That's your mother isn't it?"

"Oh no...shes home early....I'm in so much trouble" he whimpered. "Kevin Wendell Crumb" her voice shouted.

Molly panics not really sure how to help him.

"I gotta hide" he panics crawling under the bed cringing at some form of dirt he had to lie on despite the fact it looked clean to Molly.

Molly gets under the bed with him and holds him close to her.

The door slams open, making him gasp and his mother marches inside, immediately looking around the room for him."You made a mess again you stupid, ungrateful boy" she shouted as she hit the wardrobe door violently.

Molly holds her breath trying not to make a sound.

 

"These dishes are absolutely disgusting" she roared throwing it on the floor near the bed making it break, a shard hits him on the face making him cry out in pain."Ohh, you thought you could hide away from me did you?, get out from under there this instance you naughty boy" she yelled at him kneeling on the floor next to the bed. "Please Mommy I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" he cried. "Get out now!" she roared. "Please no...don't hurt me mommy please" he screamed as she grabbed his leg and dragged him out from under the bed, making him hit his head on the side of the bed. Dennis yelled and tried desperately to stop himself from getting out of his hiding place, dragging his nails into the floor to no avail.

Molly gets out from under the bed to try to help him.

"No she'll hurt you too" he tells her before he's dragged away completely.

"Dennis!" she cries.

You pathetic excuse for a son, I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that" she shouted. "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry" he screams. "You stupid boy" she yells throwing him to the floor and hitting his back with a sharp metal hanger. "Argh, mommy stop it!" he screams in pain as it pierces his back again and again making it bleed.

"Stop it!" Molly yells at her.

His mother carries on hitting him showing no sign that she can see her or hear her. Dennis tried to crawl away from her and she grabs his hair and pulls it making him cry out and thrash around in fear. "Trying to get away were you?" she growled at him putting the hanger against his chest. "No, I wasn't I swear mommy please" he whimpered his eyes were shut tight as she started dragging it along his chest slowly.

Molly gets down beside him and looks into his eyes "Keep your attention on me...focus"

Dennis looks at her, he looked so scared and helpless, tears falling down his face.

 

"Does this ever end?"

"Stupid boy" his mother whispers to him before throwing him into the wall. Dennis yelps before falling onto the floor painfully, his mother drops the hanger on the floor and walks out of the room, leaving her son in a huddled up heap on the floor. Dennis was curled up in a ball crying quietly as he bled from the cuts she had given him.

**\----**

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Suddenly the scenery changes to an older Dennis in school, he looks about 17 and he's sat with a girl on some bleachers.

"Can you at least tell me why your so upset with me" he asked this girl. "Kevin does it need saying, you forced yourself onto me again, I don't want to dance for you so don't try to make me" she sighed.

"I didn't mean to...I just, I can't help myself, please give me another chance" he pleaded with her.

"Kevin I'm going out with Daniel and that's final now please just leave me alone" she shouted at him making him wince, she shook her head at him and started to get up. Dennis grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. "Please don't go" he begged her trying to kiss her.

"Kevin stop" she said acting scared when he didn't stop she slapped him hard across the face making him yelp and back away in pain "Your so fucked up Kevin...you need help" she told him before walking away from him leaving him alone.

"What is wrong with me?" he cried silently to himself.

\---

Molly was whisked away again and joined Dennis by the lockers. He was taking out a few books before he turned around and stared at a girl at the end of the corridor. "Hey Crumb, stop staring at my girl" one boy yelled at him making him turn away and pretend he wasn't. "I'm talking to you Crumb" he growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the lockers.

"Let go of me" he says as he tries to squirm out of his grasp.

"Your such a freak staring at girls like that, no one will ever like you" he smirked. "Just leave me alone" Dennis growled. "Or what freak what you gonna do huh hit me?" He chuckled. Dennis did exactly that pushing him to the ground and raining down punch after punch breaking the bullies nose.

"That's enough" the principal yelled "Crumb my office now" he ordered. "Crap" Dennis said knowing this would get back to his mother. He sighed deeply before following the principle down the hall.

Molly follows behind Dennis into the office. She hated it that he was getting in trouble when that other guy was really the one causing the real problem.

 

They both sit down in a chair and Dennis ran his hand through his hair nervously as the principle talked. "This is completely unacceptable behavior Crumb, this is the third incident this week we've had with you"

"He attacked me first...I was only defending myself" he argued. "Be that as it may this is the third incident we've had with you, Crumb as of today you are suspended for two weeks, be grateful your not being expelled"

Dennis's face paled a whole week at home was his version of hell. "Sir please...."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you Crumb, back to your class after today you are suspended and that's final" the principle told him angrily, Dennis hung his head low and sighed. "Yes sir" he murmured.

"Good, I'll let your mother know, now get out " he said. Dennis sighed again before walking out the office, trying to ignore the fear he felt building up inside him.

Molly gets beside him taking his hand even though she knew he probably didn't even know it was there. "Oh my Dennis, I'm so sorry.."

Dennis was walking home slowly trying to savor what little freedom he had left before he had to endure a very angry and drunk mother.

She squeezes his hand to reassure him or at least try too.

He reached for the handle on the door hesitantly, taking deep breaths before pushing it open slowly.

"Be strong my sweet Dennis Bear.." she whispers.

 

"A suspension?" his mothers voice screamed as she saw him. Dennis didn't even try to argue with her, he just stood before her submissively waiting for the inevitable pain to start. "Fighting with other boys, I'm just surprised you won the weakling that you are" she scoffed at him.

"I'm sorry mother" he whispered. "I bet you've been watching those girls again as well haven't you? You dirty, dirty boy" she shouted accusingly. "No mother I swear I wasn't" he whimpered. "Stupid boy, you'll be lucky to find someone to love you" she told him spitefully "Well, I guess I have to punish you for your misbehavior" Dennis gulped nervously as she walked out of the room.

"I so wish she would leave you alone.." Molly says sadly, lowering her head.

She came back in with several items including the hanger, a belt and several other items she was going to use to torture him. "Choose" she told him.

"You evil witch!" Molly yells at her.

"I don't want to, please mother" he begged her and she slapped him hard "Choose now" she yelled at him grabbing his hair and pulling him to the floor "Anything but the hanger...please mother" he begged her, his mother grinned maliciously as she went to pick up the hanger.

Molly gets so frustrated with her being so cruel that she tries to throw a vase at her but it only goes through her and hits the door shattering.

They both act like nothing happened as she threw Dennis onto the floor and started hitting him again with the hanger. "Your such a dirty boy, Kevin Wendell Crumb looking at all those girls" she shouts at him, Dennis just cries silently only letting out small whimpers when it got too much. "Say it, say your a dirty boy" she shouts at him. "I'm dirty...I'm a dirty boy, I'll never be loved" he screamed as he felt his shirt become sticky because of the blood. "Good say it again" she yells obviously enjoying this. "I'm dirty, I'm dirty, I'm dirty" he repeated over and over as he cried.

Molly closes her eyes repeating "Please change, please change" unable to watch anymore of this horrible act upon him.

**\--**

A week passed and Dennis was shivering on the floor in the corner, his room was empty and he looked up and his face was covered in bruises and cuts, his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

She walks over to him, kneeling down. She runs her hand through his hair "I'm so sorry.."

 

He put his head back down and continued to cry, suddenly they were both in the bathroom and Dennis had just finished up shaving his hair off to his now signature buzz cut style. He stared in the mirror with an empty expression. "Now she can't pull it" he muttered.

Molly wraps her arms around his torso from behind and she lays her head against his back "It's just not right how she treats you" she sighs.

**\---**

The scene changes again and Molly is standing around the zoo, Dennis was sweeping the floor near the lion enclosure, he looked older in this, about the same age he was now, there were a few school trips wondering around as he worked.

She comes over behind him and sits down on the bench, watching him.

Suddenly two girls came over to him giggling.

Molly angrily pouts knowing what this was.

"Hey Mister" one of them says to him. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Maybe" she says "We've been watching you for awhile handsome, maybe you know somewhere quiet where we can do something"

"I dunno....I could get in trouble" he told them. "Ohh please" she begs with a pout. Dennis sighs looking around "Okay fine" he sighed leading them somewhere quiet.

Molly follows them to a quiet area that didn't have anyone around.

They both grabbed his hands and put them under their shirts so he was touching their breasts, he let out a small moan. "You like them huh?" one of them asked, Dennis nodded with a groan. "Aww your so cute" she says kissing him softly, Dennis kisses her back, closing his eyes.

Molly just watches them tease him, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ohh you dirty man" she giggles before her and her friend run away laughing. Dennis dropped to the floor knowing he'd just been used sobbing quietly with his hands on his head.

"Gosh that was so mean.." Molly huffs.

**\----**

The dream took Molly to a room with three girls who were sat on cot beds. Dennis was sat on a fold up chair checking the three girls out."I choose you first" he points to one of them taking his chair outside and coming back and walking towards her "This will only take a minute" he said before grabbing her arm and carrying her away, she gets away and one of the other girls starts whispering something to her before Dennis takes her away. He takes her into another room before asking her to dance for him, suddenly he feels her getting wet and realizes she has wet herself and it has gone all over him. He screams in pain almost like its burnt him before carrying her back inside the room and running away to clean up.

 

Molly follows into his room and waits for him to clean up in the bathroom. She sits on the end of the bed.

He comes out of the bathroom and sees Molly sat on his bed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked a little startled.

"That wasn't very nice of her to do"

"Who, what're you talking about?"

"That dark haired girl in that room"

"It was my fault...I shouldn't be doing it anyway they're not for me" he sighed.

"Maybe not but.. I am" she smiles at him.

Dennis's eyes narrowed "Stop trying to trick me" he said sternly.

"I'm not trying to" she says softly.

"I can't let you leave now....you've seen them" he panicked.

She gets up and starts to walk to the door "Well it kind of seems like you don't want me here anyways"

"No, you can't leave...you'll tell someone...I'm not stupid"

"Well..I guess your going to have to catch me then" she smirks and runs out the door.

"Hey" Dennis yelled chasing after her, he caught up to her quite quickly and grabbed her.

She makes a slight yelp and squirms a little in his arms "Uh oh you caught me" she giggles.

"Who are you...why aren't you scared?"

"Do you want me to be?" she smiles up at him.

"No, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Molly and you are Dennis"

"How do you know my name? he gasped.

"Oh I know all about you and the horde and your Beast"

"But...how, I don't know you"

She tilts her head to the side "I know you though.. Dennis bear" she rubs her hands around on his chest.

He starts breathing heavily staring at her hands on his chest.

"I won't run away like those other girls" she takes his hand and lays it on her breast.

He starts trembling slightly and Molly can feel his hand shaking on her breast.

 

She knows he feels nervous from the last time he had his hands on a girls chest, so instead of saying what's wrong she mewls "Mmm that feels kind of nice.."

"You mean....you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Mhm it does" she whispers.

Dennis starts to move his hand away "I, I can't do it" he whispered.

She pouts her bottom lip out and looks down.

"I'm sorry" he cried shaking still.

Molly backs up a little and her body starts to sway back and forth, then she moves her hips.

Dennis watches her curiously.

She takes off her shirt, showing him her pretty pink bra while she sways her hips in circles.

He lets out a small moan as he stared at her.

She then reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties down her thighs and onto the floor.

Dennis gasped as she did that.

Molly sways a little more and lifts the front of her skirt to the point of almost showing her pussy "Wanna try to catch me again?" she giggles.

Dennis starts to pant as he stared at her longingly "Please" he begged.

"Okay" she jumps up and down and runs down the hallway.

Dennis takes off after her and catches her pretty soon afterwards wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Now what are you going to do to me?" she asks, acting shy.

His hands wandered up to her breasts as he kissed her neck softly.

"Mmm" her eyes flutter and she mewls. "Take me to the bed"

Dennis groaned, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Once on the bed, she scoots back further onto it, laying her head on the pillow with her legs bent up. She opens them up showing off her already wet pussy "A girl would have to be crazy not to want to do dirty things with you...daddy" she smiles.

He pants, blushing like crazy as he joined her on the bed.

She reaches over and rubs her hand up his thigh moving it inward very close to his bulge "I'm so achy for you.." she bites her bottom lip.

He moaned leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Touch me.. lick me, do anything you want to me.. I'm yours" she begs.

He unbuttons his shirt shyly, feeling embarrassed about his scars. She takes off her bra and starts to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

He kisses her breasts, not wanting to keep her waiting but also giving him an excuse to keep his scars hidden away.

"I don't mind your scars, I think your perfect..my perfect man"

 

"But...they're ugly, horrible things" he sighed.

"No their like battle scars and that just means your strong.. I like that" she traces one with her finger.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw me when I got them" he cried.

"I was there with you when she did those things to you, I talked to you and held you close to help you through it all"

Dennis looked at her before kissing her deeply "Thank you" he whispered shakily.

"Mmm your welcome" she moans in his mouth.

**\---**

Meanwhile out of the dream she was in bed starting to moan in her sleep and moving her mouth like she was kissing someone.

Dennis walks over to her and lies next to her in the bed wondering what she was dreaming about.

Her hips move up and down slightly with her back arched "Uuh.."

He holds her and kisses her gently waiting for her to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks up at him "Mmm hello"

"Hey baby" he smiled.

"I had a bad dream but then at the end of it..it was soo good" she kisses his face.

He kissed her back "Really what was it about?" he asked curiously.

 

"I saw your past and how you were treated by your mother but I stuck by you through it till the end and then I saw the first girls you had kidnapped and I came to you and.. things started to happen between us" she gets out breath speaking so fast.

Dennis looked at her with a pained expression"You saw that?"

"Mhm" she holds his face in her hands, giving him little kisses on his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said sadly rubbing the back of his head.

"I did call her a witch and tried to throw a vase at her if that helps" she smirks.

He gave her a small smile but seemed distracted, getting lost in the memories of his mother.

"Don't worry I'm here now for you my sweet Dennis bear"

He nodded slowly but the fear was still clear in his eyes as he rested his head on her lap.

"She long gone now and you have everything now that she told you, you would never have and more...you won the battle and the war" she rubs his head.

"Yeah...I have these ugly things to prove it" he whispers talking about his scars.

"Mmm my battle scarred man" she kisses one. Dennis sighed sadly.

"I love you and your scars" she kisses him deeply.

"I love you too" he says kissing her back passionately.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel also )


	35. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Molly gets sick and doesn't know why, but soon she will find out it's not a sickness at all ;) ) *

Molly had called Dennis and told him to pick her up from school early, she got her stuff and is waiting around the parking lot. She had gotten sick right after one of her classes and still didn't feel great.

Dennis pulled up outside of the school a few minutes later and saw her walking towards him.

"Hey.." she says quietly. She looked frail and tired.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I almost got sick in class" she puts her head down and doesn't get to close to him because she knows how he is with germs.

"Aww its okay baby we'll go home and you can rest up" he tells her driving home gently so he didn't cause her to be sick in the car.

As soon as she walks in the door she drops her bag and runs into the bathroom.

Dennis sighed as he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

She comes out looking worn out from being sick again, and rubbing at her eyes to get the tears from them. "Why do I feel so bad?" she sighs deeply.

 

Dennis had set up her bedroom for her and had made sure she had a glass of water and a bucket just in case and had given her extra blankets and pillows for her to lie in.

She gets in her soft pj pants and a t shirt and slips into the bed laying back "Am I making you uncomfortable Dennis bear?" asking him with a worried expression.

"No, no, I'm just worried about you is all" Dennis told her.

"If you do get to feeling that way, it's okay to ask one of the others for help okay"

"I know, you should get some rest" he told her.

"Okay.. gosh I wish I could kiss you" she whines.

Dennis nodded "You should get some sleep baby" he said softly "When you feel better I'll give you all the kisses you want" he whispered.

\--

3 Weeks pass by and she had gotten better but she started to have other things happen like mood swings, so she decided to go to the doctor to get checked out. She comes home with her results from her tests.

Dennis waited nervously for Molly to get back hoping she was in a good mood, he heard the door open and Molly walking inside. "Hey Molly, how was it?" he asked her nervously.

She very quiet and shy acting.

 

"Molly, what's going on?" he asked anxiously.

She sits on the couch pouting "I'm scared.." she cries.

"Why, whats going on?" he asked holding her close to him, kissing her head.

Molly points at the envelope on the table "Look at it"

He picks up the envelope and opens it slowly. Inside it is a black and white photo with a dark mass and a tiny little dark spot in it that has a tag on the side of it that reads

**'Starling, Molly : Ultrasound 5 weeks.'**

"Molly are you...." he stammered.

"Yes"

Dennis burst into tears, hugging her tightly. She climbs onto his lap and cries in the crook of his neck.

He kisses her softly over and over.

 

"What am, am I going to do.. I don't know how to me a mom, I'm scared" she cries.

"Shh, you will be a wonderful mom" he told her softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready..." she stares into his eyes and in that moment looking like a young girl lost and looking for guidance.

"It will be okay baby, you've got me and Elizabeth here to support you and your good with Bella, you will be fine I promise"

"Will I still be your babygirl?" she asks with a worried tone.

"Always" he told her defiantly kissing her softly. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

"Hey you gotta remember your carrying a beautiful baby inside you, I'm not going to think your any less attractive...if I'm gonna be honest you carrying our child makes me think your so much more attractive" he told her.

"Really?"

"Really, I love you so, so much both of you"

"Ooh I love you too" she kisses him.

Dennis kissed her back laying her down on the couch and kissing her down her body, resting his head on her belly gently.

"Mmm" Molly purrs.

"Hi little one" he coos kissing he belly lightly.

Molly rubs the back of his neck "My Dennis bear.." she says softly.

"Are you ready for our family to expand?" He asked her softly staring at her with adoration and pride.

"I feel like Elizabeth is more cut out for this sort of thing then I am" she pouts.

Dennis moved back up to her and cupped her cheek gently."You will be an amazing mother Molly, I know you will"

She nuzzles his face with a deep sigh.

"What are you hoping for, boy or girl?" he asked her curious as he lied down next to her on the sofa.

"I'm fine with either. What about you?"

He smiled staring at her stomach "I wouldn't mind having a baby boy"

"Are you going to tell the others or should I?" she asks nervously.

"Its up to you baby, I don't mind doing it if you want me to" he tells her giving her a kiss.

Molly deepens the kiss "Alight you can go announce it to them"

He smiled at her nodding his head closely kissing her again.

"Mmm" she mewls kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him.

He leans into her more holding her waist as he deepened the kiss more.

"Mmm Dennis bear.." She moans and wraps her leg around the back of his upper thigh.

He pulls her on top of him and kisses her neck, breathing heavily. "I can't wait to see our baby" he whispered.

She smiles and sighs contently enjoying his words and his kisses.

Dennis leans back to stare at her, he looked so happy and excited about having a child with her.

\--

**Later on...**

Molly had been waiting for Dennis to tell the others of the good news, she's in the kitchen fixing a snack. She still felt unsure and very nervous about the situation "Breath Molly.." she whispers to herself.

Dennis was on his way back from telling the others who were all excited and very happy for them.

Molly just got done cutting up some fresh fruit to add to her yogurt.

Dennis walked behind her putting his hands on her belly and kissing her neck softly.

She closes up the yogurt container and gets some on her fingers, so she sucks it off thumb first "Mmm want some?" she giggles.

He smiled taking her hand and licking the yogurt off them slowly, sucking on them with a moan.

"Bad daddy.." she giggles.

He chuckled kissing her passionately "How are you feeling baby?" he asked her.

"Still a bit nervous. Won't you make me feel better?" she pouts, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me what you would like me to do" he whispered.

"Surprise me"

 

Dennis picks her up and carries her to the bed upstairs, laying her down gently on it. He unbuttons his shirt and folds it before putting it on the chair beside the bed before lifting up her shirt as well.

She just smiles up at him.

He lays down next to her kissing her body softly as he pulled down her panties.

Her body shivers as the cool air in the room hits her hot skin.

Dennis takes his time with her admiring her body "Your perfect" he whispered to her.

She bends her legs up and apart showing her really wet pussy to him with a smirk on her face.

Dennis's hand glided up her legs to her pussy. He slipped a finger inside her kissing her neck as he did.

"Ooh bad daddy oh" she moans, moving her hips in circles.

He added another finger rubbing on her clit with a moan.

She reaches down between his legs and rubs on his bulge through his slacks.

"Uhh Molly" he moaned moving his fingers deeper inside her.

She pushes against his fingers, moaning louder as they hit her insides just right.

 

He carries on pumping is fingers inside her deeply encouraged by her moans.

"Ohmy ohh ooh!" she pants and moans, grabbing onto the blanket because the feeling was becoming intense.

Dennis could tell she was getting close so he took his fingers out and licked her pussy slowly.

"Denniis!!" she moans loudly as she climaxes.

He licks her clean before looking back up at her fondly.

She grabs him and holds on to him tight "I love you both so much"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	36. Dreams Of A Younger Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth dreams of a young Dennis and the first kidnapping) Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series. )  
> (This is a 2nd version of 'Kevin's Past' )

Elizabeth had been doing odd jobs around the house all day and wanted to relax, so she gets out some of her favorite wine and drinks a few glasses. She starts to feel the buzz and passes out on the couch. 

 

**And the dreams begins....**

Suddenly Elizabeth is right up on top roe of some bleaches at a school and she see's a young Dennis and he looks about 17 and he's sat with a girl on some bleachers. 

"Can you at least tell me why your so upset with me" he asked this girl. "Kevin does it need saying, you forced yourself onto me again, I don't want to dance for you so don't try to make me" she sighed. "I didn't mean to...I just, I can't help myself, please give me another chance" he pleaded with her. "Kevin I'm going out with Daniel and that's final now please just leave me alone" she shouted at him making him wince, she shook her head at him and started to get up. Dennis grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. "Please don't go" he begged her trying to kiss her. "Kevin stop" she said acting scared when he didn't stop she slapped him hard across the face making him yelp and back away in pain "Your so fucked up Kevin...you need help" she told him before walking away from him leaving him alone. 

 

"I'm so stupid" he whispered to himself as he cried silently

Elizabeth walks down to him, standing right behind him "Hello There.." she says softly.

Dennis looked up at her with a confused expression. "Who are you?" he asked wiping the tears away from his eyes.

She had made herself to be wearing red shorts and a white low cut t shirt with her hair in a ponytail, more or less a high school effect fit "My name's Elizabeth" she smiles.

"Elizabeth, are you new here...I've never seen you before?" he asked.

"You can say that.." she chuckles, sitting next to him.

"What do you want?"

"I over heard your conversion with that little twat, so unfair of her to do that to you over you wanting a little dance and a little closeness" she tells him, scooting closer to him.

"It wasn't her fault....I was being stupid, I'm a stupid dirty boy" he muttered his mothers words.

"You might be a dirty boy but your far from being stupid" she smirks.

Dennis looked at her suspiciously through narrowed eyes "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Why not?" she gets closer.

Dennis gets up frantically feeling nervous "No, no just stay away from me" he shouts before running away from her.

She giggles and does follow him inside the building.

 

Elizabeth joined Dennis by the lockers. He was taking out a few books before he turned around and stared at a girl at the end of the corridor. 

"Hey Crumb, stop staring at my girl" one boy yelled at him making him turn away and pretend he wasn't. "I'm talking to you Crumb" he growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the lockers. "Let go of me" he says as he tries to squirm out of his grasp. "Your such a freak staring at girls like that, good job no one will ever like you" he smirked. "Just leave me alone" he growled. "Or what freak what you gonna do huh hit me?" He chuckled. 

Dennis did exactly that pushing him to the ground and raining down punch after punch breaking the bullies nose. "That's enough" the principal yelled "Crumb my office now" he ordered.  "Crap" Dennis said knowing this would get back to his mother.

Elizabeth follows behind him but not to close so he doesn't see her.

Dennis followed the principal into his office, he felt like he was being followed he turned around to see who was there but couldn't see anything. "Something exciting happening Crumb?" his principle asked gruffly. "Uhh, no, no sir" he stammered as he walked into the office.

After a few moments or so Elizabeth just causally walks in and stands beside Dennis sitting in the chair.

 

"And who are you?" the principal asked as she walked in, Dennis looked up to see her standing next to him making him gasp. "Know her Crumb?" he asked raising his eyebrow "Not really sir...I, I met her outside briefly" he stuttered.

"Aww kev.." she waves him off "He's such a kidder.. I'm Elizabeth" she holds her hand out to the principle "I'm his girlfriend" she smirks.

"Girlfriend?" the principle asked in a judging tone, looking at Dennis with a smirk "Really?" he said making Dennis uncomfortable as he started fidgeting in the chair.

Elizabeth smiles and gets up on the Principles desk to sit, crossing her legs  "Yes really.. Got a problem with that, bud?" she asks in a sassy tone.

 

"No, no, not at all, whoever you are I am afraid I do need to talk to Crumb here privately" he told Elizabeth.

"Well whatever you need to say to him, you can say to me"

"Very well" he said "This is completely unacceptable behavior Crumb, this is the third incident this week we've had with you" 

"He attacked me first...I was only defending myself" he argued. "Be that as it may this is the third incident we've had with you, Crumb as of today you are suspended for two weeks, be grateful your not being expelled" 

Dennis's face paled a whole week at home was his version of hell. "Sir please...." 

"I don't want to hear anymore from you Crumb, back to your class after today you are suspended and that's final" the principle told him angrily, Dennis hung his head low and sighed. "Yes sir" he murmured.  "Good, I'll let your mother know, now get out " he said.

Elizabeth speaks up "There must be something that would make you change your mind sir..." she asks the principle, leaning over the desk showing off her cleavage a little more.

 

The principle can't help but stare "My decision is final, I can't be seen condoning that sort of behavior"

"If anyone should be suspended it's the one that started it. I would think as someone that's in Charge you would do that as the example of no tolerance for bullies" she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Fine but Crumb here is still suspended" he sighed. Dennis watched this exchange in shock.

She leans over the desk and whispers in his ear "Lift the suspension and telling his mother altogether for an exchange of a little fun with me" she purrs in his ear.

"You drive a hard bargain" he moans reaching out to touch her breasts.

"Oh believe me..it will be very hard" she giggles.

"Fine...Crumb your on your final warning, now get out" the principal says.

Elizabeth jumps off the desk and takes Dennis's hand on their way out.

 

As soon as they leave Dennis lets go of her hand "What was that about, what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Hey now..I just saved your ass you know"

"But why you don't know me" he told her.

"Then why don't you get to know me better then?" she whispers and rams him into the lockers knowing that bully was watching them.

"Wh, what are you doing?" he yelped.

"Go with it" she whispers in his ear and she kisses him deeply and even lifts her leg pressing her knee against the locker holding him in a locked position.

Dennis is hesitant to begin with but soon kisses her back.

"I'll dance naked for you.. Dennis" she mewls in his ear.

He looks at her still looking suspicious "How do you know my name?" he asked her.

"Does it matter?"

"I've never told anyone my name...not even my mother, so yes it does matter"

"Mmm my darling Dennis.." she nuzzles his face.

"How do you know it?" he asked again.

"I just know things.. like I know about Patricia and the other's"

He gasped as she said that.

 

"I want to help you feel wanted and appreciated my sweetheart" she kisses his neck.

He starts breathing heavily as he feels her lips on his skin.

"You can do everything you always wanted to do with a girl to me, I'm yours.." she whispers.

"But that will make me dirty" he whimpered feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"Ooh I like that" she moans in his ear.

"Mother doesn't" he cries.

"I won't tell"

"She'll find out....she always does" he says tearfully.

-

**\--(takes place during Split but different)**

Out of nowhere she's suddenly inside a tight space and there's 3 slits in the door in front of her and what she can see through it is a hallway with pipes? "Wa.."

 

Suddenly Dennis's face appears outside. "I thought I lost you" he says taking deep breaths as he sorted his shirt out "Could you, could you step outside please...you like to make fun of us but we're more powerful then you think, step outside"

She looks down and figures out there's a latch so she opens it and steps out slowly.

Dennis looks at her sternly "You shouldn't trick children, that shows who you are" he tells her disapprovingly.

"If you say so.." she tilts her head to the side.

He looks down at her clothing "Look at your sweater it ruined, its dirty...remove it" he orders her.

She almost smirks and slowly slips it off and hands it to him.

He looks at her body and backs away running a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to be good" he whispers.

She suddenly unzips the side of her pleated skirt and wiggles a bit until it falls to the floor leaving her in just her bra and panties and stockings "Why?"

"No, no...what are you doing?, stop it" he whispers backing away from her to avoid temptation.

She takes off down the hallway and ends up running into a room with a couch.

Dennis chased after her "Hey!" he shouts at her.

She's still standing in the what she assumes is a little living area and she looks at the shelves full of books and other little knick knacks.

"What are you doing?" Dennis asked.

"Just wasting time"

 

He stares at her from a distance.

"Your not going to hurt me are you mister?" she puts on a scared girl act.

"Not me, no" he sighed suddenly looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You know what I see before me?"

"What?"

"I see a very, very dirty man" she taunts.

Dennis starts to whimper when he hears that word having flashbacks to his mother.

"What, can't take the truth.. dirty man?"

"Don't call me that" he growled.

"Make me.. dirty man" she smirks, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

He grabs her and pins her to a wall. "Why would you say that...why would you want to sound like her?, the one that gave me these!" he snarled suddenly he had no shirt on and his scars were completely exposed to her "Why would you want to remind me of the very person who has caused me so much torment and pain!" he roared.

"You act like it's a bad thing, when it's not"

 

"I was a child, I had to endure things no kid should ever have to go through, beaten mercilessly by that bitch of a mother, she would make me choose what she would use to punish me with, she made me feel like I was nothing, just a poor weak, dirty boy she never even wanted...never, ever tell me that that is not a bad thing" he shouted in pain.

"Why don't you punish me.. you be in control and I'll be the dirty girl" she suggests with a smirk.

Dennis growled bending her over and smacking her ass hard over and over until his hand was stinging.

"Uuh fuck!" she cries.

"Are you sorry?" he asked her hitting her again.

"No.." she says breathing hard.

"Why not" he yelled hitting her again.

"If I say yes then you'll stop"

"What?"

"Why don't you try it without my panties on"

Dennis falters and backs away "No" he whimpered.

She slips them off herself and her bra "But you were doing so well at it.."

 

"I don't want to be dirty mommy" he cries almost like he's seen her.

"Dennis.. your mother, Kevin's mother is dead and you can be whatever you want to be"

"No she's not" he sobbed falling onto the floor weakly.

Elizabeth walks up to him and is standing over him "She is and she can't hurt you anymore.. You are stronger then she ever was" she stares down into his eyes.

"In here....she's always in here" he tells her pointing to his head his eyes filled with tears.

"Then take her in there and crush her..rip her black heart out of her chest! Kill that bitch of a mother!" she shouts.

"I can't dammit...I'm not strong enough" he lashed out.

"You are strong enough...you are perfect, you are his protector"

"She left more than physical scars you know" he said defeated.

"Ooh poor baby..." she holds his face in her hands.

"No matter what I do, no matter how had I try to block her out of my head or get rid of her....she's still there and I don't know what to do" he cried looking down.

She takes his hand, getting him to stand with her. She presses her body against his "Don't let her rule you..."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Take control" she whispers in his ear.

 

Dennis stares at her nervously before trembling hands travelled up and down her body gently, exploring her slowly, staring at her with a fragile gaze, trying to block out his mothers insults and words.

"Yes touch me..." she mewls.

He breathes in deeply as he leans in to kiss her but stops close to her lips, not able to go further as his mothers words echoed in his head getting louder as her started shaking uncontrollably.

She gives him a little kiss then steps back, sitting on the couch with her legs apart, her hands rub on her inner thighs slowly "Ooh so dirty..." she taunts and licks her lips.

Dennis unbuckles his trousers slowly, letting them fall to the floor.

She smirks at him and rubs her fingers up and down her wet opening "Ooh yes..." she breathes.

He walks towards her slowly his heart beating a mile a minute as he rested next to her.

"I want you my Dennis.." she moans as she slips a finger inside her pussy.

He watches her with a groan, straddling her suddenly, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

**\---(End of Dream.)**

 

She suddenly wakes up and is out of the dream, still on the couch but with her fingers buried in her pussy, when she feels it she moans loudly and continues to pleasure herself at a good pace.

Dennis heard her and came downstairs to see her.

"Uuh uuh" she cries out, doing it harder.

Dennis moves over to her kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you..." she pulls him in for a deep kiss.

He kisses her back with a moan.

"What a crazy dream I had.. but I'm so glad everything's the way it should be here now"

 

"Yeah, what were you dreaming about?" he asked softly.

"Things that don't and can't hurt us anymore from our past"

He sighed deeply "You dreamt about my past didn't you?"

"Yes and I took care of it and you.. just like I do here and now and forever on my darling" she cups his cheek.

"What happened?" he pressed.

"I was shown your teenaged years and I ended up one of the victims of your first kidnapping."

"What was I like?" he asked curiously.

"Shy and a bit shocked at my actions" she chuckles.

He blushed when she said that "Really?"

"Mhm but you were so cute and you still are" she gives him a kiss.

He kisses her back softly trying so hard not to cry. He rested his head on her breasts with his eyes closed resting his body next to her. "I hate her Lizzy" he whispered sadly.

"And she's gone now darling.. you have moved on and become stronger. You were always better then her" she rubs the back of his neck and head.

 

"She's still in my head you know" He looked up at her with a fearful expression.

"She's always going to be part of your memories, just like Sean will be part of mine.. but we have to take those memories and renew them with the sweet memories you make now" she kisses his head.

"I'll try" he whispered resting his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it gently.

 

"I love you Dennis Crumb"

"I love you too Elizabeth" he whispered before falling asleep in her arms.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 also)


	37. Barry Meets Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X My Oc Sam.* (Barry meets Dennis's friend from his job Sam( First meeting story)*

Sam hadn't seen her friend Dennis for a long time and wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing. She decides to drive to his house on her scooter. She put on some black slacks and a blue t shirt with a black leather jacket and gelled her short hair a bit and headed over to his house. She knocks on the door.

 

Barry was the one to answer the door "Uhh can I help you?" He asked.

Sam looks up at him "Yeah um, I'm here to see Dennis?"

Barry looks at Sam up and down with a critical look "May I ask why?"

"We're friends, I just stopped by to say hello. Is that okay?" she asks taking her sunglasses off.

"Whatever you say...its just I don't remember Dennis mentioning you before"

"Yeah he seems to keep a lot to himself" she chuckles.

"Yeah he sure does" he told her gesturing for her to come inside.

She walks up the stairs and walks past him inside "Oh nice you moved the furniture since the last time I was here"

Barry shut the door before walking inside.

"I'm Sam and you are?" she puts her hand out to him.

"Barry" he introduces himself shaking her hand.

"Cute name and I love your outfit"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" he complimented with a smile.

"Oh thanks, I just threw something on really. Yours is very stylish and the color goes well with your pretty eyes" she smiles and blushes.

"Well I have been told I have great fashion sense" he said with a wink.

"It sure does show" she says walking around him, looking him up and down.

Barry raises an eyebrow "Wait a minute are you checking me out?" He asked.

Sam chuckles a bit before sitting down on the couch "Maybe" she says with a teasing smirk.

"Well like what you see?" He asked checking her out but thinks is a guy out.

"Very much so, I mean I did have some fun with that body already" Sam bites her bottom lip.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah Dennis and I we did have fun a few times, first time at the high school under the bleachers"

"Whaaaat but Dennis isn't..." Barry stammered.

"Boy he was sure nervous at first..until I got down on my knees" Sam giggles.

"But Dennis isn't gay" Barry said feeling slightly perplexed.

"You sure he isn't bi?" she shrugs her shoulders "Why don't we get to know each other more" she pats the sat beside her.

 

"I've known Dennis a long time, trust me handsome...he's not that" Barry said to Sam sitting next to him studying him.

"Aww You think I'm handsome huh?" she smirks knowing now that Barry thinks she's a guy, so she plays along with it. "Well I think your cute as a button"

"Gee thanks...you must be one special guy to get Dennis to fool around with you"

"Gee I hope so" she smirks and rubs a hand on Barry's knee.

Barry tenses up at the contact "Wait what're you doin?" he whispered.

"I'm teasing you"

"But I'm not Dennis" he groaned.

"So, I'm not going out with him, we just done some things together but mostly now we are friends" she runs a hand up his shirt feeling around on his torso and leans in to softly kiss his neck.

Barry moans quietly at Sam's touch.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Uh huh" he groaned nodding his head.

"Then do it, don't make me do all the work" she chuckles.

Barry leaned forward and kissed Sam deeply with a moan.

 

Sam uses her tongue more, sliding it against Barry's and then pulls back a little breathy "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be kinda guy" he told her whilst panting.

She just chuckles at that "You choose, I'm game"

Barry kisses her again leaning over her slowly until he was straddling her.

Sam wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her hands on the back of his neck, pushing her mouth fully against his as they kiss "Barry.." she moans in his mouth.

Barry pants as he kisses her neck softly his hands moving down her body to remove her clothes.

Sam pulls down the blanket from the back of the couch and covers the bottom half of them "I'm a bit shy" she pulls her pants and panties down her legs.

"Why?" Barry asked.

She reaches down between them and guides his cock inside her "Uuh.." she moans.

"Wha...." he moaned as his hips bucked.

"Uuh fuck more" she begs.

Barry thrusted into her again going deeper inside her again "Your a girl?" he exclaimed.

"Does that bother you.. ooh" she asks but then whines, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Uhh no...just a bit of a shock uhh" He groaned.

"Sorry.. sometimes I feel more like a guy anyways since my surgeries"

"Surgeries?" he asked staring down at her as he carried on thrusting into her.

"I had breast cancer, so they had to remove them. "Mmm I go back and forth about who I am"

"You can be whatever you like around me, I won't mind" he groaned.

"Really? Thank you Barry oh thank you uuh" she moans as she suddenly climaxes.

Barry came shortly after her collapsing onto her breathing heavily.

 

Sam holds him in an loving embrace not wanting to let go.

Barry kissed her softly feeling happy and content

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 3 book also)


	38. Her Past Comes Rushing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Molly's father comes to see her after years past but at what price? )*

It was another day at the school and Molly just got done with cheer, so she goes to find Dennis over behind the bleachers hosing down the metal beams holding them up.

Dennis sees her coming and gives her a big smile.

She runs up to him and jumps into his arms, giving him a kiss "Mmm"

Dennis kisses her back deeply "Hey baby" he sighed happily.

"Hey" she breathes, placing little kisses on his cheeks.

"Good day?, you looked beautiful during cheer today" he whispered, kissing her softly.

"It was okay. I did try to flip my skirt up high just for you because I knew you were watching" she giggles.

He chuckled kissing her again."You know me so well"

"Yes.. did you like me shaking it?" she asks giggling more.

"Mmm yeah I did...it made me think of all the things I want to do to you" he told her kissing her neck.

"Mmm daddy.." she moans quietly.

"I love you" he whispered.

 

"I love you too with all my heart" she nuzzles his face and neck. "Always.."

He smiles kissing her over and over "I'm nearly done, just got a few more things to do before we can go home, then maybe I can show you those things I've been thinking about doing to you" he said between kisses.

"I'm going to go get my bag from my locker, I'll be back in a few minutes" she kisses him before running off.

Dennis watches her go, not able to get rid of the smile he had on his face.

 

Molly gets her bag out of her locker and begins walking back.

Suddenly a man walks over to her "Molly, is that you?" a familiar voice said behind her.

It feels like a lighting bolt hits her when she hears that voice she shakes a little as she turns around to lay her eyes on her father or what was her father standing in front of her.

"Hey baby girl how are you?" he says to her casually like he never left or did any of the horrible things he did to her.

"Why are you here?" she asks, trying to keep it together.

"I wanted to see how you were getting on, I missed you baby" he told her.

"You haven't even called me or anything for years and now you come here... and please don't call me baby" she tries to act and sound tough.

"Aww whats wrong Molly, don't you miss me?" he asked her.

She holds back a whine just barely and swallows it "I used too" she tries to walk away.

"Why not?, think of all the fun we can have" he smirked.

"I have someone that treats me better then you ever did"

"Really, who's that?"

"Why would I tell you"

"Well why wouldn't you?" he asked. "Everything okay here?" Dennis's voice said behind her.

"Yes everything's fine" she turns around and gives Dennis a big kiss with a little extra tongue action.

 

Dennis kisses her back with a moan. "Who the hell are you?" Molly's father asks. "I was thinking the same question" Dennis replied holding Molly close to him protectively.

"Dennis this is, well was my father.." she says with a pout.

"He's your father?" he exclaimed tensing up like he was about to fight him and Molly could sense that.

"He's not worth it Dennis.." she bites her lip, holding him back with a hand on his chest.

"But he put you through so much baby" he said staring at her protectively.

"I know.. but I'm giving him a chance to just leave me be and go back to what he decided to leave me for in the first place" she stares up at his eyes.

"Molly come on, I am sorry for leaving you but I'm here now, just come with me" her father begged.

"Just please..." Her voice falters.

"Leave her alone" Dennis steps in. "What are you gonna do about it huh?" he asked him. "Oh you don't want to know" Dennis threatened.

 

Molly gets so over whelmed that she begins to feel light headed, she suddenly passes out, falling to the floor.

"Molly!" Dennis yells kneeling next to her shaking her lightly "Come on baby, wake up" he pleads with her to wake up. "Look what you did" her father shouts at him. "Me, she was fine until she saw you...she told me about what you did to her, leave her alone or I will make you regret ever coming back here" Dennis orders clenching his fists.

 "Oh you want a fight do you?" he yelled. "Just leave her alone" Dennis snarled punching him in the face. "That was a mistake" her father chuckled as he attacked him.

"Please stop..." she cries.

"Molly?, oh baby I'm so sorry, your boyfriend here is out of control" her father told her.

She whimpers and cries, looking lost and helpless. "Make it stop.."

Dennis gets back up and grabs him putting him in a headlock and dragged him outside.

Molly gets up and runs outside to see what he was going to do.

 

Dennis pinned him to the wall angrily "You ever come back here again, it will be the last thing you do, get in your car and drive away now!" he snarled, Molly's father tried to struggle out of Dennis's tight grip starting to go red in the face.

"Daddy!!" she cries out and takes off running down the sidewalk and runs across the street as she does a car hits her and luckily stops before running over her. She laying there in the road and a few people come running over to her.

Dennis looks around and growls angrily hitting her father in the face knocking him out and leaving him there. "Molly!" he shouts kneeling next to her cradling her in his arms, she has a nasty gash on the back of her head "Someone call an ambulance" he shouted grabbing his handkerchief and pressing it on her head firmly "Stay with me baby, stay with me...everything's okay" he cried as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. ****

The ambulance comes and takes her to the hospital, they check her out and do xrays and they finally come out to tell Dennis her results "Excuse me Mr. Smith?" the doctor uses the last name given as a cover.

 

"Is she okay...what's happened?" he stammered nervously.

"Well Molly has a slight concussion that should heal completely in a month or so, but we will watch it closely, also she has a very bruised arm that's in sling now" the doctor tells him.

Dennis sighed heavily, at least it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Can, can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes you can..she hasn't woken up yet from a little something we gave her to rest" he tells him.

Dennis nodded as he followed them to her room, she looked so peaceful. He sat next to her and took her hand gently in his. "I'm so sorry Molly" he cried resting his head on her shoulder gently.

 

A half hour passes by and she finally starts to stir "It hurts.."

"I know I'm sorry...I was just trying to protect you" Dennis cried. 

"I want to go home.." she whimpers.

"We will once the doctor has given us the all clear" he whispered giving her a cup of water to drink.

She sips it and puts a hand up to her temple "Why do I have something on my head?"

"You have a concussion baby...they're keeping an eye on it" he tells her guiltily.

"Why are you calling me baby?" she looks up at him with a confused look.

"I, I'm sorry I thought you liked it when I called you that" he stammered.

"It's just a little unprofessional of a doctor to be talking to me in such a way"

"I'm not a doctor, Molly it's me Dennis" 

"Is that your name?"

"Yes...don't you remember me?" He asked nervously.

"Wait I do...your, your that guy from the news.. omg your Kevin Wendell Crumb.." she starts to panic.

"No, no I'm not Molly please calm down" he panicked looking around noticing a nurse staring right outside the door.

 

She starts to whimper and struggles in her bed trying to get up "Please... don't hurt me"

"I won't I promise" he told her.

She seems to sink further into her bed, her lip quivering.

"It's okay I won't hurt you...I promise" he whispered to her.

The nurse comes in and injects more pain meds into her IV "There you go Miss Starling, that should help you relax" she smiles and leaves the room. Molly just stares at him until her eyes clearly get heavy.

Dennis calls Elizabeth to pick them up and together they get Molly settled back at home. For the next few weeks Dennis had tried jogging her memory of him but nothing had worked yet. After another day of being rejected by her, Dennis staggered into Elizabeth's room sadly collapsing on her bed in tears.

"It's all my fault liz" he sobbed. 

"Don't say that darling, it was her father that upset her.. him and his ways came rushing back to her and put her in a state of turmoil. It wasn't you"

"She doesn't remember me" he cried.

"It will come back to her in time, just think of her mind as a delicate flower that just needs some tlc to bloom again.. she will come around" she kisses him.

"I don't know if I can take it much longer...she looks so scared when I'm with her"

"It's funny I remember that was one for the things she liked about you when she first met you was your authority, stern and in charge attitude because she didn't have that growing up, a person that showed her who was boss to show her guidance but also showing her praise and strong love" she tells him but also making a suggestion.

"She's a completely different person now...what if that is who she is now?" he asked her fearfully looking so scared.

"She might be defiant at first but it just might click something. Just test it and see if it works" she suggests.

Dennis didn't reply since he had fallen asleep, he hadn't slept properly in weeks and was naturally exhausted.

Elizabeth sighs deeply rubbing his head.

 

He slept for hours making little whimpering sounds as he dreamt of the past with him and Molly.

She whispers in his ear hoping anyone would hear her "I don't know what to do, I've tried making suggestions to help her but none of them have worked"

Someone muttered incoherently before rolling over onto their back.

She sighs wishing there was something she could say or do to convince him to get into the fight of getting Molly back.

 

The next day Dennis woke up late feeling a little more rested then he had done for while, he went downstairs to get Molly a drink of water and hesitantly knocked on her door.

He heard something hit the door, not glass thank goodness but maybe a stuffed animal or something. He opened the door and let himself in.

 

It was a stuffed animal that hit the door and there's Molly on her bed, jumping around on it and her hair's dark brown? The bathroom sink is a big mess with hair dye all over it. She looks so different. "What do you want?"

"I, I got you something to drink" he told her placing it on the side next to her bed before going into the bathroom to clean up the mess.

"What you going to go clean up now..Mr clean?" she says rather snotty.

"Just please keep this place clean Molly, I need you to keep it clean for me" he told her sternly.

"Then you do it. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do" she puts her hands on her hips.

"It mattered to you before" he told her with a sigh.

She sighs rolling her eyes "Oh whatever.. I'm getting a snack" she jumps down from the bed and goes downstairs.

Dennis felt his heart break again as he held onto the wall to stop him from collapsing on the floor and crying. "I can't do this anymore" he whispered a little out of breath.

Molly goes into the kitchen and gets out Elizabeth's bottle of wine she has for a raining day and pops it open pouring herself a big glass and downing half of it "Wow..." she chuckles and heads into Elizabeth's room looking through her clothing, trying stuff on and even dolls her face up with that dark eyeliner and red lipstick.

 

"Molly what are you doing in here this is Elizabeth's stuff" Dennis told her.

She takes another sip of her drink she fixed and turns around wearing a black silk dress "I'm doing what I please.. housemaid man"

He can't help the moan that escapes from him as he stared at her "You look so beautiful" he whispered.

"Yeah.. this dress is rather slutty isn't it?" she laughs and hiccups bit.

Dennis walks towards her admiring her like she was some sort of goddess.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning something?" she asks him in that snotty tone.

"No I'm exactly where I want to be" he told her softly before leaning down and kissing her.

"You're being bad and I don't like...like it.." she tries to take a swing at his face but misses and falls over onto the floor landing on her ass "Fuck!" clearly she was buzzed.

Dennis picks her up and carries her to her bed laying her down and tucking her in bed. "I love you Molly, even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will always love you" he told her defiantly kissing her again "Please come back to me baby girl" he whispered resting his head on hers.

"You're such a fucking perv" she laughs.

"Please don't call me that" he told her in a hurt but deep voice.

"Mr. perv..Mr. clean.. Mr. dirty man" she sings and laughs.

"Molly please stop" he cried out holding his head in his hands trying desperately to not think about his mother when she said that.

"Mr. Pervy man...nah nah nah" she sticks her tongue out at him and wiggles it.

"I said shut up" he shouted hitting the wall so hard it crumbled as he collapsed onto the bed crying quietly as he curled up into a ball, shaking slightly.

She stands up on the bed and lifts the front of her dress up and flashes her pussy off at him with a chuckle "Nah nah nah"

Dennis was whimpering slightly as he tried to recover from the emotional turmoil he was feeling. "Molly please...I need you" he cried as he curled up more trying to block out everything that was going on.

She spins around and around.

 

Suddenly he heard Elizabeth's words from their conversation last night, he sighed as he thought about what she said. "I guess its worth a shot" he thought to himself as he got up and forced himself to pull himself together. "Molly stop misbehaving" he told her sternly walking towards her with a new aura of authority.

"Bite me Mr. clean" she jumps down from the bed and tries to make a break for the door.

Dennis chases her and easily catches her. "Early bedtime for you it is then" he growled throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to her bed.

"Put me down perv boy!" she shouts, hitting on his back as he carries her.

"No, you want to behave like a brat then you get treated like one, so that means early bedtime for you" he told her defiantly as he shut her bedroom door and threw her on the bed.

She picks up a book off her nightstand and throws it at him "Fuck you!"

He dodges the book and grabs her hands before she could throw anything else. "Stop throwing things" he ordered her.

"Make me!" she sticks her tongue out at him again.

Dennis raised her hands above her head and then straddled her so she couldn't go anywhere.

She tries to squirm out of his grasp.

 

"Try all you like Molly your not going anywhere" he told her through gritted teeth "Just calm down"

She keeps struggling and wiggling her body which only causes that silk dress to slide around on her taught body and even makes her perky breasts peak out of the top.

Dennis can't help but stare at them and leans down to kiss them gently.

"Perv" she whines trying to pull away but can't.

Dennis ignores her and starts licking and sucking on her nipples.

She manages to buck her hips up some against him trying to get away again "Dirty man..uh" she whines more.

The movement only makes him moan as he kisses up her neck, starting to feel himself getting hard because of her body. "Please remember me baby girl" he whispered to her pleadingly.

Molly bites her lip, shaking her head.

"Please" he begged using one hand to pin her arms above her head still but using the other one to squeeze her breast.

"Dennis.." she says softly, a tear rolling down her flush cheek.

He looked up at her feeling hopeful.

 

"What did I do to deserve what he did to me...what did I do?" she bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to protect you" he whispered feeling tears sting his eyes.

"I ran away trying to find a way out....I was giving up...I'm sorry Dennis bear" she cries.

"I'm sorry" he said over and over, resting his head on her shoulder crying quietly.

"Why do you love me when they didn't.. there must be something wrong with me"

"No there isn't, your kind, caring and beautiful and you make me feel so complete, I love you Molly Starling" he cried heaving big sobs as he did.

"I love you too" she lifts her head more and kisses him.

 

He kissed her back desperately, cuddling up to her as much as he could.

She cuddles back, happy to be in his loving arms.

 

**End.**

 

***Written by: Lizrenknight &  Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story only in this novel)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	39. Jail Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth and 'Novaauthor13's' Oc Emma Price. * (Dennis gets arrested and Elizabeth goes to get him out of jail ) *

A group of cops had shown up at the station causing everybody to cheer. Emma Price was in her office when she heard the celebration outside. "What is going on out there?" she wondered as she got up to see what was going on. Once she got outside she saw none other than Kevin Crumb being led down to the cells in handcuffs. "Wow, didn't think I would see that anytime soon" she said to herself as she wondered towards the crowd "Alright that's enough get back to work" she ordered everybody who immediately got back to their jobs.

Elizabeth heard what happened and came to the station pretty quickly "Excuse me I need to talk to someone in charge"

Emma turned around to face her "Can I help you?" he asked.

Elizabeth leans over the front desk "I'm here to bail someone out"

"Okay, why don't we talk somewhere a bit more private" Emma said before walking to her office.

Elizabeth follows Emma closing the door behind her.

"So who is it you want to bail out then?" she asked offering Elizabeth a seat before sitting in her own.

"Dennis Smith" she uses his fake name.

"Dennis Smith huh....I wonder do you mean Crumb by any chance?" Emma asked her.

"I over heard some of your officers saying that Dennis was Kevin Crumb" she scoffs "Which he isn't"

"He matches the descriptions we have of him"

"Hun I know my own husband and he is not this Kevin Crumb guy. Your officers made a mistake" Elizabeth insists.

"Funny how his name is Dennis" Emma says flicking through a file with Kevin's name on it.

"Meaning what?"

"Well it would appear that Kevin Crumb also has an alter called Dennis, very coincidental don't you think?" Emma said with narrowed eyes.

"Just a coincidence I assure you.. Emma"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Elizabeth asks.

"I don't believe in coincidences" Emma smirked.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It seems like you enjoy trying to have the upper hand in things" Elizabeth asks leaning back in her chair more.

"I already know its Crumb so stop pretending he isn't" she argued.

"Why don't you make me?" Elizabeth bites her lower lip.

"What?" she asked.

Elizabeth chuckles "What do you want, bail money or something else?"

"Look even if I wanted to I can't, hierarchy would not be impressed if I bailed out a known criminal" Emma reasoned.

"You could just tell them the officers got the wrong guy and that be the end of it"

"And if he is the guy we've been looking for?" Emma asks her.

 

"Nobody needs to know if even was or not"

"Your trying extremely hard to change my mind you know" Emma noticed.

"Am I?" Elizabeth licks her lips slowly.

"Yes you are" Emma sighed staring at her.

Elizabeth leans over the desk with her cleavage in full view "What can I do to get you to release him?"

"Well what were you thinking?" Emma asked checking her out.

"Well I could get under the desk and rock your world.."

Emma's breathing picked up when she said that "What would your husband think?" she asked.

"He won't mind, in fact it might turn him on" Elizabeth purrs, getting under the desk and rubbing Emma's legs.

Emma moans quietly as Elizabeth touched her.

Elizabeth reaches up and undoes Emma's slacks and pulls them down her legs along with her panties until they were completely off and then she lifts Emma's legs to get them to drape over her shoulders, Elizabeth leans in and lightly kisses Emma's pussy.

"Uhh, that's good" she groans.

Elizabeth teases Emma's clit by flicking it a few times with her tongue and blowing on it lightly.

"Uhh, stop being a tease" she moans leaning back in her seat.

Elizabeth chuckles and begins to lick her clit at a fast pace and sucks on it lightly.

Emma's hips bucked forward as she felt her tongue on her clit her moans getting louder as she lost all control.

 

Elizabeth slips a few fingers inside Emma and curls them upwards to hit her spot, moving them at a fast pace "Mm You like that Emma?"

"Uhh yes" Emma hissed feeling her climax building.

Elizabeth fingers her harder and faster as she licks her clit.

Emma came with a final groan, panting heavily.

Elizabeth cleans her up with her tongue and then gets up from under the desk and sits on Emma's lap "Well will you let him go?"

Emma holds her waist staring up at her through glazed over eyes."I guess so" she whispered.

"Thank you sweet Emma"

"Don't mention it" she sighed.

Elizabeth gives her a little kiss and then gets up "I'll be in the hallway waiting for you" she walks out.

Emma freshens herself up, trying to register what had happened before she opened the door and walked outside meeting Elizabeth in the hallway.

"Okay take me to him"

"Okay lets go" she said taking her to the cells with her keys in her pocket.

Elizabeth see's him in his cell "Hello darling"

"Holt, You got the wrong guy, can we make sure we're more careful next time please" Emma shouted at one of the officers guarding the cell. "Liz?" Dennis said in surprise. 

"My apologies Mr. Smith, my officers thought you were Kevin Crumb, rest assured thanks to your wife here I will make sure our officers will be more vigilant next time" Emma apologized as she opened the cell staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth winks at Emma as she walks past her and hugs Dennis giving him a deep kiss "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back looking confused.

"Don't worry I took care of everything, now lets get home and I'll bake something yummy" she smirks.

 

When they were outside Dennis had to ask Elizabeth what he was thinking. "How did you get me out?" he asked her.

She licks her lips very slowly and smirks.

"What did you do Liz?" 

"I rocked her world" she says in a sassy tone.

"How the hell did you persuade her to do that?" He asked her impressed.

"Well first I acted like you weren't Kevin and she already knew I was lying and well I asked her what I could do to let you go.. and then it progressed from there under her desk" she giggles.

"Wow, is there nothing you can't do?" He asked her.

"Hmm?" she gets a funny thinking look on her face.

"Your amazing you know that right" he told her proudly.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you all" she cups his cheek.

"I know, I love you Liz" he said softly, leaning into her touch. "Mmm I love you too darling" she nuzzles his face.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	40. Errands and A Pick Up date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey. (Dennis picks up a girl on his way to do errands ) *

It was errand day, the day to go out and get things needed for the house.. Oh sweet dreaded moments of life, having to go deal with the scummy world and it's people and the dreaded Teenagers he has to see anyways at the school during work. But things had to be done....

He drove up the road and saw a girl walking on the sidewalk, she looked tired so Dennis pulled over next to her. "Hey did you need a lift anywhere I could drop you off where ever you need to go" he asked her.

She turns and bends forward placing her hands on the door looking in at him with a smile, her chestnut hair lightly blowing in the breeze. "Yes I do actually"

Dennis smiled at her and opened the door for her to climb in. "I uh, I gotta do some errands first if that's okay then I'll drop you off where ever you need to go" he told her nervously as he checked her out.

 

"Sure thing" she gets in and shuts the door. She dressed nice and must be pretty well off to be so dolled up with even some jewelry that looked very expensive.

"So uh, where are you heading?" he asked curiously as he tried not to stare at her too much.

"Just my house, well My aunts house.. she's in Florida on business right now though..so I'm all by my lonesome" she chuckles, taking something out of her purse.

"Fair enough what does she do?, if you don't mind me asking"

"Well she does several things really, real state mostly and she's very rich from family money..."

"Hmm, interesting" he said nodding his head as he parked outside the store "I just gotta get a few things here then I'll drop you home" he told her.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

 

"I don't mind, its up to you" he said with a shrug.

She gets out of the car and goes in with him, when they enter the store she starts grabbing things and adding them to her basket.

Dennis goes around finding the items on his list.

She comes around the corner behind him and even brushes up against him as she passes him with a giggle "Finding everything you need?"

"Just about, what about you?"

"Yup and what's that rope for?" she points in his shopping basket.

"Something I need for Work" he told her.

She gets very close to him, leaning her body against his slightly "You sure it's not for tying up some girls in your basement?"

"I, I don't know what your talking about" he said shyly.

She just laughs "You should of seen your face when I asked you that, it was priceless"

Dennis shook his head with a small smile in his face, he could feel his cheeks getting hot from the blushing he was doing.

Don't forget the handcuffs and the strawberry lube" she giggles and walks past him to the checkout.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Dennis smirked as he thought to himself before heading off to pay for the items.

"Casher, here put it all on my card please" she hands it to her.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" he told her shocked.

"It's okay really, I feel like going on a shopping spree anyways"

 

Dennis wanted to protest but she looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She pays for the items and even helps loading the stuff in the trunk of his car.

"Okay where to?" he asked as they got back in the car.

"Pick a place unless you want to come to my house?" she suggests.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do you want to go my house or somewhere else?"

"Uh well you said to go to your house" he said nervously.

"Okay to my house it is" she smiles and tells him the address.

Dennis drove to her house and looked at it in amazement, it was a very fancy looking house. "This is where you live?" he asked.

 

"Mhm" she leads him down the sidewalk to the front door and unlocks it. "Come on in" the house was very clean mostly in the colors of cream white and golds.

"Wow" Dennis gasped as he walked inside.

"We have a heated pool in the basement with a patio" she smiles.

"That's amazing" he said in amazement as he stared back at her after admiring the house.

"You want to go for a dip?"

"Uh, okay" he stammered captivated by her beauty.

She leads him down to the basement and switches on these low lit pool lights. It was a really nice sized pool all lit up now and very clean. She starts taking off her clothing and shoes.

Dennis started to stare at her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

 

She gets completely bare and turns her head a moment with a smirk before diving flawlessly into the pool. Dennis folds up the rest of his clothing and dives in the pool with her.

She comes back up behind him a way's and splashes the back of his head and neck with a giggle. Dennis chuckled before doing it back.

She looked sexy with her hair slicked back from the water, little droplets on her skin and her body had a glowing effect from the pool lights "You like it?, the water I mean."

"Yeah, yeah I do" he smiled.

"You sure don't make the first move, do you stud?" she grins and splashes him a little.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to assume" he whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well I got naked in a pool with you of course I want you to do something with me" she chuckles.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

She laughs and splashes him again. Dennis swam closer to her, bodies almost touching as he stared at her lips.

"Wanna carry me around the pool?" she giggles wrapping legs around his waist.

"Mmm yeah" he groaned as he held her carrying her to the side of the pool and kissing her deeply leaning into her as much as he could.

"Mm mmhm" she kisses him back just as passionate with her arms laying over his strong shoulders.

He kisses her neck as his hands started touching her body.

"You must work with your hands a lot, huh?"

"What gives it away?" he asked with a groan.

 

"Just how strong your hands are" she rubs a hand around on his chest and stomach "Damn your fit"

"Thank you" he smirked his skin twitched wherever she touched it.

"No problem.. master" she kisses his neck. Dennis moaned when she called him that.

"You know you could lift me up and down pretty easily underwater, I'm light as a feather"

 

Dennis picked her up making her wrap her legs around him.

"Do what you want with me master" she kisses him passionately.

Dennis groaned into the kiss feeling his arousal getting stronger as he continued exploring her body, he kisses her neck as he positioned himself better to slip inside her.

She pushes her hips forwards making him slip inside her faster "Mmm" she bites her lip.

Dennis groaned as he rocked his hips back and forth enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock.

"Uuh fuck.." she breathes heavy breaths.

He picks up his pace squeezing her breasts as he did. She nips and licks his neck.

He felt his climax building up so he went faster causing little waves to splash around them as he came with a groan.

She came right after moaning and sucking on his neck so hard it leaves a mark.

 

Dennis held her close, kissing her cheek as he stroked her hair.

"Lovely dovey type aren't you?" she chuckles.

He chuckled breathlessly as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Usually the men that come here aren't that close but I guess that's okay since I don't like them anyways"

"What other men?" he asks dozily.

"The other men my Aunt sets up for me one or two times a week"

"You mean your a...."

"Yes go ahead and say it the way you want, I've heard all the names before"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you" he whispered kissing her neck gently.

"Nah it doesn't upset me any more. I'm used to it. I get a few good things out of it all like lots of money and I get to live here and they give me expensive gifts.. like the diamond choker necklace I had on before we got in the pool" she sighs looking a little unsure.

"But don't you want to choose who you want to be with?" he asked her softly wrapping his arms around her.

"You're the first man I picked out myself for a night, other then that I don't know"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he told her sincerely "Tell me what you want me to do to you" he whispered softly, if what she was saying was true the least he could do was make it memorable for her.

"Just talking to me like a person was more then anyone else does" she kisses him softly.

He kisses her back softly his hands running along her back.

They hold each other for a good while before getting out and getting dressed. They end up on the couch together spooning with him laying behind her as they watch a movie on her nice sized tv.

He kisses her neck softly as he strokes her arm with feather light touches.

She sighs contently, feeling very relaxed "Thank you" she whispers.

"For what" he asked her quietly.

"For talking to me like a person and not just a mere object of desire"

Dennis holds her a little tighter, kissing her cheek again "Your welcome"

She turns over facing him, snuggling her face in his neck. Dennis wraps his arms around her rubbing her back.

"My names Olivia"

"That's a nice name, mine is Dennis"

"Dennis.. that's different, I like that"

He smiled at her before kissing her again.

"Mm will you come see me again?"

"Of course" he promised kissing her over and over.

 

"I'm glad" she smiles, happy to have found someone that cares.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story will be in Only the sexy vol 3 also )


	41. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Maggie. (Dennis meets a young girl while working at his job and it just so happens she has ASD and a bond forms between them )* (First meeting story and first story for my new oc Maggie :) ) part 1 of 3.

****

It was game day at the school and a few people were volunteering getting things ready for it outside around the football field.

Dennis was doing the last few things he needed to do and making sure he hadn't missed anything.

A girl with brunette hair, glasses and overalls on came out with a bucket from inside the food stand and starts cleaning around the front counter of the stand getting it ready.

She catches his eye and he can't help but stare at her.

She sure seems to be working hard scrubbing the dirt and debris from the building.

Dennis admired her as she worked appreciating the level of detail she was putting into it.

She stops for a moment and does a few stretches then picks up the bucket carrying it in the back of the building to dump it.

Dennis walked over to her slowly.

She see's him coming and shyly smiles at him as she's trying to put away the latter.

"Hey uh... did you need a hand with that?" he asked nervously.

"Oh this old thing... no, yes...thanks" she stammered. Dennis smiled at her before taking it away from her to put back in the shed.

She grabs the water hose and starts hosing down the side of the building, it was starting to look a bit green on the white paint.

 

Dennis found himself staring at her again, she was very pretty and he liked watching her work.

"So you work here?" she suddenly asks.

"Uhh, yeah I'm the uh head of maintenance here"

"I take later classes in the day and then lately I volunteer"

Dennis nodded "So uh what/s your name?" he asked her.

She gets kind of shy acting "Maggie.. what's yours?"

"Dennis"

"Nice name" she rocks a bit back and forth on her feet, with her hands shoved in her front pockets of her overalls.

"Thanks...did you want to grab a drink at some point?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Um sure..I could go for something cold" she smiles.

"Okay, good, there's a small diner a small walk away from here...did you want to meet there after your done?"

 

"Actually I'm done now" she takes out her key and locks the small building. "Okay..we can go now"

"Okay lets go"

They walk together to the diner and get in a booth once their they're there.

Dennis ordered them their drinks and they just sat there after talking about themselves.

"So how long have you been a maintenance man?" she asks sipping her orange soda.

"A few years, what about you what do you want to do for a living?"

"I like art, maybe be an artist"

"That sounds nice" he said sipping his soda.

"Your very clean for a maintenance man"

"Yeah, I uh...I have OCD, I gotta make sure everything is clean as well as fixed"

"Yeah I kind of figured you had OCD when I saw you cleaning the bleachers earlier.. Sorry I'm very observant sometimes. I notice things more then other's a lot" she sighs.

"That's okay...I like that you have an eye for detail"

 

"Thanks, gosh not to change the subject but..these chocolate chip pancakes are yummy" she shoves another big bite in here mouth with a smile.

Dennis chuckled "I'm glad you like them" he said smiling at her.

"Oh what time is it?"

"Nearly 5 o clock why?"

She takes a small sandwich bag out of her pocket and opens it up, it's some pills. She knocks them back with her drink. "Yukk I tasted that one"

"What are those for....if you don't mind me asking"

"My anxiety and depression meds"

"Oh right...I'm sorry" he apologized.

"No, no it's okay really. It's just comes with the territory of having ASD. Don't worry about it" she takes his hand to reassure him.

"Okay...I'm sorry if I did upset you, that wasn't my intention"

"No it's alright, I should have told you before hand"

He nodded his head slowly staring into her eyes intently.

"I understand if you..you don't want to hang with me anymore, I'll just go" she stutters a bit and takes out some money out of her pocket, laying it down on the table.

 

Dennis reaches out and grabs her hand "Please stay with me" he pleaded.

Maggie looked like she was getting teary eyed. She bites her lip in thought "Wanna leave?"

"Okay" he sighed softly following her out of the diner.

They walk awhile and end up in front of a small house "This is my house, do you wanna come in..awhile?"

"Sure if your okay with that"

"Sure, no one's home anyways" she unlocks the door and invites him in "Do you want a drink?"

"Water please" he requested. She gets a water out of the fridge "Here you go"

A dog comes out of nowhere, it's a golden retriever.

Dennis smiled kneeling down to pet it.

"Betsy this is Dennis, say hello" she tells the dog and it sits and sticks out it's paw.

"Hi Betsy" Dennis cooed making a fuss of it, he liked dogs despite the mess they made he liked the fact that they were kind, loving and loyal to a fault.

Betsy lays down and rolls over on her back "I think she likes you Dennis, she wants her belly rubbed"

Dennis chuckled rubbing her belly with a grin.

Maggie takes his hand "Come on, I'll show you around"

 

Dennis admired her house as she showed him around.

"And this is my room..I know it's an eye sore" her room has lots of posters on the walls and artwork framed and even a what looks like a craft table.

Dennis looked at the artwork scattered around the room."They're wonderful" he told her as he admired them.

"Thank you" she sits on her bed with her legs folded underneath her.

"You made all these?" he asked her amazed.

"Yeah, I try to keep my mind busy with arts and crafts"

"Your amazing" he whispered joining her on the bed.

"Aww thanks, your sweet" she gently pushes against his chest, in a playful way, blushing.

Dennis smiled catching her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"So you're a Casanova type?"

"Maybe" he smiled kissing up her arm.

 

"You must be a tickle monster too huh?" she giggles.

He chuckled kissing her neck softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

She closes her eyes and sighs deeply.

He carried on kissing her neck as his hand travelled up her body.

Maggie shivers slightly and lets herself fall back on the bed with him on top. Dennis carries on giving her sweet kisses wherever he could.

"That feels nice" she whispers softly.

He hummed softly, stroking her skin softly "I want you" he whispered.

"You do?"

 

"Mmhmm" he moaned nodding his head slowly as he looked up at her softly.

"Okay" she bites her lip nervously and unbuckles her overalls.

Dennis looked at her seeing that she was nervous "I'm sorry we don't have to do anything if your feeling uncomfortable" he whispered.

"No it's okay, I'm okay really"

"Are you sure because...I don't want to hurt you" he whispered taking her hand.

She leans on her elbows and pushes her lips against his. He moaned quietly deepening the kiss.

"Mm" she moans quietly, she seemed like she was nervous about making sounds.

"You sure your okay?" He checked looking concerned.

"Yes I am, I just get kind of embarrassed sometimes, but I'm okay t do this" she gives him a sweet kiss.

Dennis kissed her back cupping her face as he did, trying to reassure her.

"Why do you like me enough to want to sleep with me?"

 

"Because your beautiful, kind and I find you attractive" he told her softly.

"Nobody's ever told me that before"

"I'm glad I could be the first" he whispered kissing her softly. Maggie finally relaxes and lets a small moan pass her lips.

"Tell me...what do you want me to do?, tell me and I'll do it" he whispered kissing her all over.

"You can fuck me if you want too, I mean if that's what you want" she says staring up in his eyes.

"If that's what you want" he said leaning his head on hers.

"Okay" she whispers as she slips her overalls down her legs and onto the floor along with her panties.

He kissed down her body giving her reassuring touches as he did.

She keeps tracing her fingers along his arms kind of admiring them curiously.

Dennis unbuttons his shirt slowly and pulls it off so she can admire the rest of him.

Her hands go straight to his bare chest, feeling ever inch of it and she leans forwards and kisses it "I'm not worthy of being with someone as perfect as you"

 

Dennis smiled sadly at her "Yes you are but I'm not perfect" he sighed.

"Yes you are, I'm the one that isn't perfect, I've always had problems ever since I can remember and it's never gotten better for me, there's been times I wanted to crawl in a deep dark hole and rot away" she tears up.

Dennis holds her close to him as he laid them both down on the bed , he kissed her softly as he shushed her trying to calm her down.

She kisses him back "Make love to me"

"Okay" he whispered unbuckling his pants and taking them off, kissing her again.

"Mmm"

 

He kissed her neck before lining himself up with her entrance before thrusting into her slowly with a sigh.

"Uuh.." she moans and grips onto his arms.

He stared down at her making sure she was okay.

"Keep going...Dennis it's okay" she reassures him.

He rocked his hips picking up the pace leaning down to kiss her.

She kisses him back very passionately making little mewls.

Dennis thrusted into her deeper hitting her spot with a moan."Your so beautiful"

"Dennis..." she breathes, closing her eyes.

He carried on thrusting into her panting heavily as he felt his climax get closer.

"Ohh!" she moans into his neck as she cums.

He came just after her, resting her head into her shoulder, kissing her neck and collarbone softly.

 

"That feels so good" she sighs, rubbing her hands on his back.

He carried on kissing her liking the fact that it was making her feel good, cuddling her softly.

"Will you be working tomorrow?"

"Possibly...why?" he asked.

"Just wondering if I'll see you there"

"I'll be there don't worry" he told her softly kissing her softly and holding her close.

"I'm glad" she sighs, snuggling into his arms.

Dennis holds her tightly stroking her arm gently kissing her cheek, neck and lips as she dozed off with her head nestled on his chest.

\--

A few days pass by and everything seemed to be going good between them but then he started not seeing her around the school, it was like she dropped off the face of the planet. At least 3 weeks pass by after that.

Dennis started to feel worried about her so after work he decided to go to her house to see if she was okay. On the way he brought her some new art supplies knowing that she was running low and that it would cheer her up.

No body seemed to be home when he knocks on the door.

He picks up his phone and called her on the number she gave him, waiting impatiently as the phone started ringing.

That's when a cab pulls up and she gets out of it and it drives off, she's walking towards the house with her head down.

Dennis sees her feeling relieved to see her as he walked over to her. "Maggie, thank god....where have you been baby?" he asked,

She seems a little startled when she looks up at him "I've been sick.."

"Are you okay....what happened?" Dennis asked protectively.

"Not here" she puts her head down and opens the door to the house, "Come on"

Dennis followed her inside anxiously, not liking how she was acting. She sits on her bed looking uneasy.

He sat next to her holding her hand kissing her head reassuringly.

"I have to tell you something.."

"What is it?" he asked softly.

 

"A few weeks ago I felt kind of sick and so I didn't go to school, then this last week I started to have really bad cramps, I thought it was just normal stuff so I went to take a warm shower, I got in the tub and I noticed I was bleeding badly, my mom took me to the hospital to get me checked out and that's when I found out I.." she closes her eyes tightly, putting her head in her hands.

Dennis held her close "Shh Take your time" he comforted.

"I..had a miscarriage.." she whispers.

Dennis's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh Maggie...I am so sorry" he cried kissing her softly.

"It was yours.." she says quietly.

Dennis broke down in tears as soon as she said that, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so dumb, it's all my fault"

"No...its not your fault, don't blame yourself baby" he sobbed holding her tightly.

"But it was my body that rejected it, so it's me"

"Shh, it isn't, I shouldn't have made love to you without protection...it was stupid, its my fault" he cried.

"I wouldn't have minded being pregnant, so it's not that. I guess something was going wrong and my body just let it go naturally, my doctor told me the same thing" she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Dennis held her as they laid on the bed, tears were falling down his face as he felt devastated at the loss of their child.

"Can we still be friends?"

Dennis nodded his head slowly, still feeling numb.

"I want you to have something"

"What?" he croaked.

She gets up and walks over to her dresser and takes something off the top and walks back to sit next to him "This" she holds out a small silver box with flowers engraved and words on the top of it.

He takes a look at the box.

"They had the baby cremated.. I want you to have it" she says sadly.

Dennis felt his heart break as he stared a the box, he had endured pain before but this was a whole new level of pain and it was hitting him hard, breaking him.

"You told me you live out in the country.. I thought maybe you would want to free the baby's ashes somewhere pretty.. I can't keep it.. It's just to much for me to bare and I know the baby's gone on to a better place"

"I'll make it special...I promise" he whispered trying to wipe away the tears falling down his face but more just kept coming.

"I know you will"

 

"Come with me" he whispered.

"I can't.. I'm supposed to be here when my mom gets back home. I'm already in loads of trouble any way's" she lets out a strangled sad laugh.

"I understand" he sighed bowing his head feeling numb.

\---

**Later on at home...**

Elizabeth had made dinner and was missing about the kitchen.

Dennis staggered home and fell on the couch, he reeked of alcohol and his head was spinning.

She comes in the room "Hey hun, I made one of your favorites for dinner"

"Not hungry" he mumbled.

"Aww baby you gotta eat something, you been out all day"

"I'm just not hungry" he sighed putting a pillow over his head.

"Baby what's wrong? Ooh I think I know..." she giggles and gets behind him wrapping her arms around his torso, unzipping his pants.

Dennis freaks out and pushes her away roughly. "Leave me alone" he shouted aggressively.

She backs off to the other end of the couch, looking very wide eyed.

 

Dennis sees her reaction and sighed guiltily, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I, I'm gonna go to bed" he stammered running a hand over his buzzed hair as he staggered upstairs. Once he locked himself in his room hitting his head on the wardrobe hard over and over, punishing himself for everything.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dennis said weakly. They kept knocking since the door was locked.

Dennis tried to pull himself together before unlocking the door. When he opens the door, he then feels a slight tug on his pants "Hi dadda" it's just little Kevin standing there with a cute smile on his precious face.

"Hey baby boy" he sighed lifting him up holding him close.

He puts a finger on his cheek "You, you crying?"

"Yeah...I'll be okay Kev don't worry" he reassured him.

Kevin gives Dennis a little kiss on the cheek "I make it better"

Dennis chuckled giving him a small smile, kissing his head."Thank you Kev" he whispered holding him close.

"I love you dadda"

"I love you too my precious baby boy" he sighed lying on the bed with his son.

 

Elizabeth was downstairs still and was fixing the couch pillows and blanket and that's when she finds the silver box, she looks at it closely and unlocks the latch, opening it up to find a folded up note, when she reads it her heart drops.

Dennis was holding Kevin who was fast asleep next to him on the bed.

"Dennis..." Elizabeth says quietly from the doorway.

He stared up at her still teary eyed.

"There's something you need to know.." she takes a deep breath and brings out the box from behind her back.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I found it and I opened it" she sighs.

"Wha...why would you do that?"

"I didn't know what it was.. Dennis, I think...no I know you have been lied too"

Dennis walked over snatching the box away from her "Don't you know its rude to snoop around other peoples possessions?" he sighed frustratedly.

"Don't talk to me that way, your the one sneaking around"

"I'm not in a good enough head space to argue right now Liz...please just don't"

"There is no baby in that box..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a note in it for you"

Dennis opened the box and saw the note in there addressed to him. "What?" he said looking confuse as he opened it.

 

It reads..

*** - Dennis, If your reading this that means you were about to release the baby's ashes and found this note instead... and now you know that I lied to you. I was told to tell you I had a miscarriage to make sure you would have no link to me in anyway. My mom is moving us somewhere else because she says she's scared for me and doesn't want me to ruin my life. I am still pregnant but once the baby's here I have to give it up because I'm not mentally steady enough to care for a child. I need help with myself everyday from other's with my own disabilities... please understand. I'm sorry..It was nice knowing you and spending time with you and you will always be in my thoughts. - Maggie. ***

 

"No, no, no" he whimpered collapsing on the floor, tears falling down his face as his chest heaved great big sobs.

Elizabeth gets down by him and rubs his back "I'm sorry.."

"She lied to me....who the hell lies about something like that" he sobbed.

"Her mother must have thought it was the best way to sever the link between you both. That's the only thing I can get from this all"

"This is worse than the lie...knowing my baby is who knows where being raised by....strangers, what sort of a life is that for a child" he growled.

"Maybe one of these days you will find the baby"

"Then what, they won't know me....they won't even recognize their own father...imagine if that was Kevin or Bella" he lashed out letting his emotions get the better of him.

"I meant after it's born and stop lashing out, you're making a mess" she gets frustrated.

Dennis left the house in frustration needing some air and time to cool off.

She cries as she cleans everything up that was knocked over.

 

Dennis was sat on a log in a creek in he woods near the house, this was the spot he was going to release the babies ashes, he had his head in his hands not sure what to do.

"What's wrong Dennis?" The Beast asked him. "I made a mistake and its cost me so much" he cried. "What happened?" The beast growled. "I slept with a girl named Maggie, she lied to me about miscarrying our child and now....her mother has made her move away when she's pregnant with our child still... and now she has to give it up as soon as she gives birth" he sobbed. "We will find her...I will find her no matter how long it takes" The Beast growled. "How she's probably miles away by now" Dennis asked. "I will find a way" he growled.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 also)
> 
> (Side note: This 3 part story takes place way after Dennis's 2nd child Little Kevin Dennis Crumb that he had with Molly. )


	42. Maggie PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis goes to get his baby from Maggie before it's adopted out) (This is Part 2 of 3 'Maggie' )*

Dennis had spent months working on his plan to get his baby back. He had found out where Maggie was and what hospital she was being kept in as her due date crept up agonizingly slowly. He was perched on the roof of the hospital and intended to sneak into the room she was in, with the help of The Beast, to see Maggie before the baby was born.

He was waiting until it was dark to avoid the risk of her mother or anyone else seeing him when he was inside. As soon as the darkness had come Dennis let The Beast have the light and he climbed down the side of the building with ease, he had learned her scent from tracking her to where her mother had forced her to go so he knew exactly where he had to go. He crawled in through an open window and made his way to her room, giving the light back to Dennis when he got to the door.

Dennis opened the door quietly and stepped inside to see Maggie sleeping soundly on her bed, her stomach was so big and round and Dennis couldn't help the smile he wore as he stared at it knowing his child was alive and growing inside her. Dennis took a deep breath before walking towards her and stroking her hair gently trying not to startle her. He placed an envelope underneath her pillow which had the words; **open after the baby is born** on the front before sitting down next to her looking at her softly again, kissing her forehead.

**\--**

Later on the baby was born and it wasn't an easy birth for Maggie, after the baby was out she kept bleeding and had to go into surgery right after. They kept the baby in a special room.

As soon as the hospital was closed The Beast once again broke into the room where the baby was being kept, he looked down at their child with a sigh before picking them up and disappearing into the night.

The baby was crying and so very fragile from it's hard ordeal coming into the world.

Dennis shushed them rocking them in his arms gently in the hotel room he had been staying in, he got the bottle of warm milk and started to feed them.

The baby kept crying and it's tiny body shook, it ended up throwing up the milk.

"Ohh my baby" he sighed holding them close to his chest "Its okay daddy's got you" he whispered kissing their tiny head softly. 

There was a knock at the door and Dennis walked over to open it.

Elizabeth is standing there looking on edge , she pushes past him and goes over to the baby "I wish you told me you were leaving, luckily you had that tracker on your phone on"

"I'm sorry...I just I had to act quickly...I'm sorry" he said quietly.

She gets up and goes in the bathroom washing her hands really well and then coming out with a towel and a warm washcloth. She sits on the bed and leans back against the pillows with the baby in her arms and wipes the warm cloth on its cheeks and neck trying to sooth it "Shh it's okay sweetheart"

"Their not eating...I gave them milk but they threw up" he told her nervously.

"She needs her mother's colostrum Dennis, she needs it because it's vital for her growth and health and she's less likely to get sick"

"She's in surgery...the birth...it didn't go well"

"She can get by without it but it would help her.. but Id hate to deny her something that important" she sighs, cradling the baby next to her.

"I didn't want to risk it" he cried bowing his head feeling the pressure get to him.

"We just have to be careful with her...unless you want to kidnap Maggie for awhile" she jokes lightly.

"I can't lose my baby....but I don't want her getting sick knowing I could have prevented it" he sighed.

"Gosh this almost makes me wish I was in the first stage of nursing then we wouldn't have this problem. Do what you feel is best"

Dennis took her from Elizabeth's arms looking down at her sadly "I'm sorry little one...I just wanted to keep you safe, lets take you back to mommy" he cried softly to her kissing her forehead lovingly.

Elizabeth gives her a kiss good bye before Dennis took her back.

**\--**

Dennis sneaked back into the room where they had found her and laid her back in her crib. "I am so sorry I couldn't look after you little one...I wish I could take you home with me, just know that Daddy will always love you, no matter where you are or how scared or alone you feel know that I will always be thinking about you my beautiful baby girl, I will cherish these precious moments I had with you always" he told her gently, stroking her cheek "Be strong my angel" he whispered leaning down to kiss her softly before turning away to leave.

The baby starts to cry.

Dennis sighed looking back sadly at his baby girl "I'm sorry" he cried before leaving the room feeling heartbroken.

"Excuse me sir?" a young nurse taps him on the shoulder.

Dennis turned to face her.

"Are you from the adoption agency? Because if you are, the baby you were just looking at is ready, her mother sadly passed during surgery earlier"

Dennis leaned on the wall trying hard not to fall apart. "Um...I, I'm the father" he whispered.

"You are...well um I guess we will have to verify it, paper work and a dna test all standard" she tells him.

Dennis just nodded his head numbly his eyes glazing over, but he suddenly pulls himself back together "Can't we skip the formalities...I'm the only family she has now that her mother...." his voice breaks "Please...she'd want me to have her" he begged.

"I'm sorry..but it doesn't work that way, we need some varication that you are who you say you are.. it will only take a little while. It's just a blood test"

"Please don't....just....don't take her away from me too" he cried.

 

"Sir claim yourself down, it's a blood test here and finding out if your the father and then later on you go to court and get custody"

"But she is mine...please I've lost her mother don't make me lose her too"

"I'm sorry sir but that's the law, look if you can't understand that then you must leave and go to court to get custody, I'm calling security" she walks back into another room from the baby room that they were in and is about to pick up the phone.

"No stop...its fine...I'll just go" he sighed turning to leave.

The nurse slowly puts the phone back on the desk. All the babies in the room start crying because Dennis's baby is crying too.

 

Dennis walked back to the hotel feeling devastated and exhausted he walked straight into the room and collapsed on the bed crying quietly.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Elizabeth rubs his back.

"Maggie...she's gone...she didn't make it....now if I want the baby back I gotta do a DNA test and we know what will happen if I do that...I lost them Liz both of them" he cried.

"The Beast can get her back, you know this"

"Its my fault"

"No darling..you didn't know that Maggie was gone yet, but now that you know she's gone, you know no one else can have the baby but you and the other's and me.." she rubs his shoulders.

"Everyone was right...my stupid urges, they only hurt people...I hate myself"

"Sweetheart, look at me" she holds his face in her hands.

He looked up at her tearfully.

"I still love you and your urges and yes it was a bad decision at the time but right now that doesn't matter..what matters now is if you want your child.. our child to get adopted by strangers or to come home with her own flesh and blood. She awaits your decision"

Dennis stared at her, his eyes bloodshot and his lip was quivering. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to cup her cheek and bring her in for a kiss.

"Oh my Dennis.." she mewls against his lips.

He kissed her again passionately holding her close to him as he did.

"Whatever your decision is, I will support you and whatever that decision holds"

"Thank you" he sighed kissing her softly hugging her tightly "I'm gonna get her back, for Maggie...the least I can do for her is make sure our daughter is safe with me" he whispered.

"I'll teach you a lesson when you get back" she winks at him as he leaves.

 

He smirked looking back at her "I love you Elizabeth" he told her before heading back to save his daughter. He let The Beast take over and he climbed up the wall of the hospital to reach her, picking her up gently and carrying her in his arms running back to the hotel again.

Elizabeth takes her as soon as the beast comes back, cradling her close "Hello again my little darling" she coos.

"She's been asleep since we found her" he told her softly.

She grabs him from the top of his pants and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm" he moaned deepening the kiss.

"Thank you for making me a mommy again" she chuckles.

"My pleasure" he smirked looking down at the little girl in her arms "She's beautiful" Dennis said as he took the light again.

"Yes, she got your genes" she smirks.

He smiled down at her "She has her eyes" he noticed.

"It all does make me kind of jealous that it wasn't me that was pregnant, is that bad of me?"

"No...I don't blame you" he sighed guiltily.

"Well once were home again.. I'll teach you that lesson" she nibbles on his earlobe.

He kissed her cheek "I still love you no matter what" he told her, leaning his head on hers.

"I love you too"

He looked down at his baby girl stroking her cheek gently "I love you too little one" he whispered.

 

**To be Continued...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 novel also )  
> (Side note: This 3 part story takes place way after Dennis's 2nd child Little Kevin Dennis Crumb that he had with Molly. )


	43. Maggie PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Maggie. (Dennis goes to pay respects to Maggie by visiting her grave weeks after her sudden death but at what possible price? )* (First meeting story and first story for my new oc Maggie :) ) Part 3 of 3.

It had been a few weeks since Maggie had passed after giving birth to their daughter and Dennis had decided to go to her resting place to pay his respects and say good bye to her, he brought her some flowers and slowly walked up to see her.

There was a lady already kneeled down by Maggie's grave setting some roses by the grave stone.

Dennis gave her some space so that she was able to have some privacy.

She gets up slowly and turns to him. She looks a lot like Maggie but older "Are you a friend of my daughter's?"

"y, yes" he stammered nervously.

"This is what I get for trying to protect her and keep her on track" she says sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss...she was an incredible person"

"I thought I got her away from that boy that took advantage of her and it was most likely because of her disability, but it didn't work.. and now even Maggie's baby has been stolen.."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dennis said quietly, laying the flowers on next to the grave, resting a hand on her name on the gravestone.

 

"I was only getting Maggie to give the baby up for adoption because she had struggles taking care of her self, I knew she couldn't handle a child without struggling so badly. But now I want that child back so much.." she cries.

Dennis didn't say anything, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face.

"I tried so hard to protect her and help her grow enough that she could be on her own but because of her disability she would always need some help but she be more independent .. Oh my sweet baby" she cries falling to her knees.

"What was her disability?" he asked.

"She had Autism"

Dennis bowed his head "I'm sorry...I'm sure her baby will show up some day"

"I want to put the person that stole the baby in jail.."

Dennis froze as she said that.

 

"They had no right to steel that child from getting a good home somewhere"

"Maybe they are in a good home"

"If a baby's stolen it's most likely because it's going to be sold for horrible reasons.. I bet it was someone that was involved with that boy she was with"

"Well if it is with the father maybe he'll surprise us all and treat her like royalty" Dennis said placing a kiss on his hand and pressing it to the gravestone.

"I know now even though the police are looking for the baby, there's a big chance she's already dead too" she sobs and walks off.

 

Dennis watched her go before turning back to Maggie's grave tearfully "Did I do the right thing Maggie?...I'm sorry this happened to you but I promise I will love and look after our baby girl the best I can...I wish you were with us, she has your eyes, when she smiles she looks like you, she's already showing a knack for art with dipping her feet in paint, maybe one day she'll be an artist like you" he said his voice breaking because of the lump in his throat.

Elizabeth walks up beside him and loops her arm around his, laying her head on his shoulder "You did do the right thing"

"Tell that to her mother" he mumbled kissing her head softly, holding her tightly as he cried.

"Maybe you should write a letter to her saying the baby is safe and well taken care of and that's what Maggie wanted from you, so your doing as wished by her"

"Maybe...I left a similar note with Maggie at the hospital before she...I'll write another one though for her, hopefully it will ease her mind"

"I love you darling.." she kisses his cheek and takes his hand.

"I love you too" he whispered resting his head on hers, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Lets go home darling, we can send the letter tomorrow"

Dennis nodded his head as Elizabeth led him away and back to the car where she drove them home.

 

Molly was waiting for them back at the house, Little Kevin was finger painting at the table and the baby was in her bouncy swing with papers underneath her on the floor that had her paint foot prints on them.

Dennis walked inside smiling at the scene before him. The baby gets excited and bounces more when she see's him.

"Hello baby girl" he says to her happily kissing her cheek.

Molly walks in "She made a lot of paint foot art for you" she chuckles.

Dennis chuckled looking at the art drying on the floor."They are wonderful little one...you take after our mother clearly" he smiled tickling her chin. She just laughs and laughs.

He holds her close to him kissing her head softly.

Molly hands him a warm wet washcloth "Here her little footers still got some paint on them don't they sweetie?"

Dennis smiled washing her feet off tentatively.

 

Kevin runs up to him "Dadda I made a picture for you" he shows him a picture of a blue t rex and what looks like a dog.

"Oh wow Kevin this is amazing, we should hang it up somewhere don't you think?" he told him proudly admiring his sons artwork.

"Yeah, yeah on the fridge?"

"On the fridge it is" he smiled taking the picture and putting it on the fridge "There we are" he said with a smile.

"Cool.. can I have a juice box now?"

"Sure thing son" he said grabbing him a juice box "Here you go Kev"

"Thank you.." he walks off into the living room.

 

Dennis grabbed a pen and some paper and sat down at the table to write the note for Maggie's mother.

Elizabeth comes up behind him with a marker "Babe, it be best not to use your own handwriting.."

"I...I don't know what to say" he told her nervously, the pen in his hand was shaking.

"Like I said before tell her what I said before, and don't go into a lot of detail and please use this marker"

Dennis takes the marker shakily looking up into her comforting eyes.

She rubs his shoulder "You can do this baby"

Dennis holds her hand kissing it softly.

She kisses his head and then holds his head against her chest "Everything will be alright"

Dennis's hands made their way up her back pushing her closer to him as he listened to her heartbeat with a sigh.

"Do you want me to write it?" she asks rubbing the back of his neck.

Dennis nodded his head slowly looking up at her again.

"Alright.." she sighs.

"Thank you" he whispered softly.

She kisses his head and takes the paper and marker "Go do something else then, maybe fold the laundry for me" she winks at him.

He smiled wearily, getting up and walking away to fold the laundry.

Elizabeth takes her time and writes the letter, Everyone's in the living room sitting on the couch watching tv.

Dennis was fast asleep holding the baby in his arms closely as he slept.

 

Bella and Kev gets a funny idea and they take some blue finger paint and draw a mustache on Dennis's face. They sneak away from him quickly, giggling.

Dennis woke up a little bit later and got up to put her back in her crib and goes to find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just got finished up with the note, she looks up and starts giggling. "Omg.. that's a good look for you"

"What?"

She tears up laughing "Look in the mirror hun"

Dennis walks over and looks in the mirror."Ahh those kids" he sighed running to the sink to clean it off.

"Good thing it wasn't permanent marker" Elizabeth smirks.

Dennis rolled his eyes walking over to her, kissing her softly.

"I heard giggling a lot earlier so I guess that's what they were up too"

"Hmm probably" he smiled weakly.

"It's finished, everything will be okay. I promise"

He nodded his head kissing her again.

She kisses him back passionately "Mm I love you my darling"

"I love you too" he sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'll drop it in a out of town mailbox so it can't be traced and no return address, I also made sure no hair on it or in it"

"Thank you...I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well for one you wouldn't have my cooking"

He chuckled breathlessly.

"Oh there's that smile of yours" she smirks and gives him a kiss. he kissed her back.

 

She leaves with the letter and goes to the next town over to send it in a mailbox, everything seems to be going according to plan. She even drives by the Maggie's house and she see's something that made her very nervous. She goes ahead and goes back home.

Dennis waited for her anxiously.

She finally comes through the door and leans against it, dropping the keys on the table "It's done"

Dennis nodded his head"Thank you"

"It was, I think a bad idea that you went to Maggie's grave especially this soon.." she looks away with a worried look on her face.

"Why...Lizzy what happened?"

She sighs deeply "I drove past her house and there was a police car parked in the driveway"

Dennis leaned on the wall trying not to panic but Elizabeth could see it in his eyes.

"I'm worried baby..." she looks stressed and tearful. Dennis came over and hugged her tightly.

"My darling what are we going to do if they figure out it was you?"

"I won't let them have her" he said defiantly.

"What about all of us.. this could put us all in jeopardy, all that we have and worked hard for, our children could be taken away.." she starts to cry falling to her knees.

"Lizzy listen to me...I won't let that happen I promise" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"I don't want to lose my babies" she cries harder.

Dennis just held her rubbing her back softly. He looked out the window and saw a police car parked outside."Lizzy get the kids and go upstairs" he whispered softly.

"What?" she looks up and sees the car. "Oh god Dennis.."

"Lizzy listen to me get the kids and go upstairs" he told her again cupping her face.

She kisses him deeply and gets the kids and runs upstairs.

 

Dennis got up and answered the door a police officer and Maggie's mother were standing on the other side.

"Hello sir can we come in please" he asked Dennis just nodded his head.

Maggie's mother follows the officer inside close beside him.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked.

"Yes you remember Maggie's mother here, she is under the impression that you are the father of her daughters child who was stolen from the hospital a few weeks ago"

"Did you sleep with my daughter or are you somehow involved in the kidnapping?" she asks bluntly.

"Neither" Dennis said.

Her face drops at his statement.

"Sir, you were reported being in the hospital a few hours before her kidnapping...a nurse described you exactly how you are saying that she was your daughter, but refusing to do a blood test" The officer told Dennis.

"Do you have her child?" she asks Dennis.

"No" he whispered.

"Then why did you say that to that nurse that night?"

" I, I" he stammered. "Sir, do you have the child?"

"Please.. I just want to know if she's alright" Maggie's mom lays her hand on Dennis's.

Dennis was holding back tears as he slowly nodded his head. "I am the father...I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen" he cried not able to keep it secret any longer.

Maggie's mother just has a blank stare on her face and the room gets dead quiet.

"Is this true?" The officer asked him and Dennis just nodded his head.

"Was it.. consensual?" she chokes out just barely.

"Yes" he croaked.

What's done is done and can't be changed between you both and she's gone.. I shouldn't have taken Maggie away, but I was scared for her. Did you care about her or was it just sexual?" She asks.

" I cared about her...I still do"

"I know for a fact that she wanted you to have the baby but at the time I wasn't sure it was a good idea because I thought you were a teenager. But clearly your not.."

Dennis bowed his head in shame.

"Are you married?"

Dennis nodded his head slowly.

She sighs deeply and takes out a folder and some papers "I need you to sign the bottom parts of these for me, please"

Dennis takes the forms to read through them and they read 'Adoption forms.'

"If you really are serious about doing this...can you promise that she'll go to a good home, with good people?" Dennis asked defeated.

"Yes.."

Dennis signed the forms slowly handing them over to her "I'll go get her ready" he said quietly.

 

"I know I have no right to say where this child goes because I was so quick to get Maggie to give her up for adoption and who Am I to keep you away from the baby when you are the father.. Maggie just turned 18, 3 months ago, so I can't file for... but I do wish different decisions were made between you too but You can't change the past and this is what Maggie wanted.." she signs the form also and passes him a copy. "She's yours"

Dennis stared in shock as he looked down at the paper in his hand staring at it like it was a golden ticket to a far away place he wanted to go. He broke down in tears, crying happily

"Just promise me that you and your wife will take care of her"

"We will I promise...do you want to see her?" he asked.

"No, I can't.. but the officer needs to look at her for a routine checkup before we leave"

Dennis nodded "She has her eyes" he says softly.

She just nods and walks outside onto the porch to wait for the officer to get done with the checkup.

 

Dennis goes up with the officer and he leads him into their room.

Elizabeth's holding the baby sitting on the bed.

"Hey, I need her a minute" Dennis told Elizabeth softly.

She gets up and hands the baby over to Dennis slowly like she's unsure "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later" he promised her turning to the officer who took her away from him gently.

"Is Maggie's mother taking her away?"

Dennis walked over to her handing the paperwork to her.

She looks them over and nods leaving the room to go check on Bella and Kev.

The officer finishes up and hands her back to Dennis "Good luck" he says to him before walking out of the house and the officer and Maggie's mother drive off.

Molly's in the kids room with the Bella and Kev and Elizabeth went to her room to lay down.

Dennis was staring out the window cradling his daughter in his arms, feeling like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders as he stared up at the sky. "Maggie, I promised to keep her safe and now she always will be" he whispered before kissing her head softly "I'm so happy your still here little one, your mommy would be so proud of you as am I", I love you so much" he told her quietly before walking into Elizabeth's room, sitting on the bed with her.

 

Elizabeth is crying softly into her pillow, turned away from him.

"What's wrong my love?"

"We were so close to losing everything we hold dear"

"Aww I think she needs cheering up, what do you think little one?" he asked his daughter who smiled and made an excited noise.

"Dennis...I'm serious"

Dennis sighed before placing her on Elizabeth's lap, she immediately placed her tiny hand on hers.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't happy with you when I found out you went off with Maggie.. especially without discussing it all with Molly and I first. It still hurts"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly looking away.

"And it scared me a little when I found out you got Maggie pregnant because I knew something like this could happen.. I just don't want anything bad to happen to our sweet family" she tears up.

Dennis holds her close, looking ashamed.

"Just promise me not to do it again"

"I promise...this doesn't mean your gonna love her less right?" he asked nervously having a shred of doubt.

"No..why I'm upset has nothing to do with her"

Dennis nodded feeling slightly relieved "She still needs a name"

"Maggie Anne Crumb"

Dennis smiled tearfully "I love it" he said softly kissing her deeply.

"I love you" she kisses him back and then kisses Maggie's little head.

 

"I love you too, I love my girls so, so much" he murmured holding both of them to him.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story will be in my novel Only the sexy vol 4 also )
> 
> (Side note: This 3 part story takes place way after Dennis's 2nd child Little Kevin Dennis Crumb that he had with Molly. )


	44. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly * (This story takes place between 'Notes from Ms Honey' & 'I will always love you' ) you can find both stories in my novels 'Only the sexy vol 3' and 'my big OC book vol 1'

It had been a while since Dennis had last seen Olivia yet Molly still felt paranoid that he would leave her alone again. Dennis had told her he would never do it again but she still felt unsure. She was waiting for him to come home from work and it had gone past the normal time he would get home which made her feel really nervous.

She keeps pacing in the living room waiting and watching out the window "Please get home"

 

Eventually Dennis returned home and opened the door to let himself in.

Molly turns and runs up to him, jumping into his arms "Where were you?"

"I got stuck in traffic...I'm sorry baby" he told her softly.

"Why didn't you call?"

"My phone ran out of battery" he sighed.

She starts to whine, fidgeting slightly "You could of used the cord in the lighter plug to charge it in the car"

"I didn't think of that, I'm sorry baby, but I'm home now and that's all that matters" he said softly leaning in to kiss her.

When he leans in she sniffs his shirt and neck slightly.

"What's wrong Molly?" he asked.

"Mm nothing.." she lies, blushing. He stares into her eyes softly silently pleading with her.

"Do I have to? she pouts.

 

"Please...I just want to make sure your alright"

"I was smelling you"

Dennis chuckled quietly "What on earth for?" he asked.

"I was checking to see if you smelled like perfume or any other womanly things" she pouts.

Dennis sighed kneeling down before her. "Baby listen to me...I haven't been with anyone else I promise" he said softly.

She keeps fidgeting acting unsure "Are you planning on leaving me again?"

"No, never" he said, lifting it up and kissing her hand softly.

"Elizabeth took me shopping today and I got some outfits..wanna see?" she changed the subject.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Okay I'll go change.." she says excitedly with a jump and running upstairs to change.

Dennis sat on the sofa waiting for her to get changed. 

His phone dings with a message. He opens the message and reads it.

*** Dennis, Been thinking of you today and how much I would love to see you again...but mostly the things I'll let you do to me. Kiss me, hold me tight in your strong arms, make sweet passionate love to me or just a good fuck with me, doesn't matter...I miss you.**

**-Olivia. xoxo ***

Dennis sighed before typing back  ***I can't I'll get in trouble...I'm sorry xxx***

She types back    ***I understand... :( -Olivia. ***

 

Dennis put his phone on the side feeling nervous, part of him did want to see Olivia again but he didn't want to hurt Molly.

Molly comes downstairs and walks into the living area wearing a short lavender nightie that has purple furry on the top of it and at the bottom of the slip, she even fixed her hair up nice "Hey daddy.." she smirks.

"Oh wow...you look beautiful" he gasped.

She does a few spins, giggling.

Dennis moaned as he watched her "My beautiful princess" he sighed getting up and kissing her deeply.

She spins in his arms and moves her hips slowly back and forth.

He pushes her body towards his so her ass is rubbing on his crotch. "Sexy" he whispers kissing her neck slowly as his hands went under her nightie to touch her breasts.

"Mmm my naughty Dennis" she mewls, closing her eyes.

He squeezes her breasts before removing her nightie completely so he could kneel down and kiss her body.

"I love you..." she whispers, looking down at him.

"I love you too, I promise" he told her softly.

"Take control of me, I'm yours!" she shouts.

He smiled stripping her down and kissing her body wherever he could before licking her pussy.

She almost falls over backwards with a laugh. Dennis smiled licking her again.

Molly backs up from him and then sits on the couch with her legs open "How badly do you want this?" she rubs a hand on her inner thigh.

"So, so much" he moaned crawling to her kneeling on the floor before her.

She lifts her leg up and lays her foot on his shoulder, giving him a nice view.

He stared at her pussy panting heavily.

Molly takes her foot down from his shoulder and gets on the floor on all fours crawling away slowly from him, showing off her cute little ass, giggling.

Dennis takes of his clothes and crawls over to her kissing her back.

"Mmm" she moans and pushes her backside against his cock.

He slides his cock inside her slowly thrusting at a good pace.

"Ooh oh.." she moans more.

He goes deeper and faster spurred on by her moans.

"Ooh more..more ooh" she cries out.

Dennis did as she asked with a groan getting close to his climax.

Molly reaches behind her taking ahold of his hand as he moves on her, she feels her climax coming fast "Den..enniss!"

 

Dennis came with a moan kissing her neck softly.

Molly sits up and leans her back against his front and takes his hand and kisses his palm and fingers softly.

"Mmm, I love you" he moaned.

"I love you too" she looks up at him with her crystal blue eyes, "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't, I promise" he told her softly kissing her deeply. She kisses him back and hugs him tightly.

 

"I'm gonna get changed into some fresh clothes then I'll cook dinner if you like" he whispered.

"Okay sweetie pie" she giggles, getting her panties and shirt back on.

Dennis gave her one last kiss before heading upstairs to change.

She hums to herself as she fixes up the pillows and blanket on the couch but stops when she comes across Dennis's phone. She sits and turns on the screen, it shows the name of the last message "Olivia" she whispers as she reads the whole message "Nooo" she tears up.

Dennis comes back downstairs completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Baby?" he said softly.

She puts her head down not saying a word.

Dennis knelt down next to her "What is it baby?"

She reaches under the pillow and pushes his phone out towards him. "I don't know what to do.."

Dennis looked down and saw Olivia's name on the screen"Molly...this is not what it looks like" he tells her softly.

"Then what is it?"

 

"I'm sorry...I'm not seeing her I promise" he whispered lying his head on her lap.

"We'll see" she whispers.

"What does that mean?" he asked her nervously.

"Meaning we'll just see if you can keep your promise"

"But I haven't seen her Molly, I wouldn't do that to you again" he cried.

"We'll just see" she gives him a hug.

"Please believe me" he sobbed.

"I do this time, just block her on your phone too okay"

Dennis nodded still tearing up "I won't see her" he told her quietly.

"I know you won't" she tells him holding his face.

"What will you do if you suspect me?" he asked.

"I'll tell you and I won't keep it secret"

 

"And if it happens?"

"I don't know okay..I haven't thought it yet nor that I want to really" she tells him quietly.

He hung his head low wearing a pained expression.

"But now can we at least act like everything's okay and be happy?"

"Alright" he hugs her.

 

**End**.

 

***Written by:  Lizrenknight &  Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story will be in Only the sexy vol 4 also )**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in Only the sexy vol 4 also )


	45. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My Oc Elizabeth. * (Patricia takes over cleaning for Dennis with Elizabeth and well it becomes a fun day ;) )

Patricia wanted some time in the light for the day and decided to take over with the cleaning the house task with Elizabeth giving Dennis a well needed break. Elizabeth is dusting with the feather duster, dusting each little knick knack carefully.

 

Patricia was cleaning the dishes, taking her time to make sure everything was cleaned properly

Elizabeth comes into the kitchen humming a little tune and goes over to the side door and opens it to knock the dust out of the feathers. *Coughs*

"Are you alright dear?" Patricia asked her.

"Yes, just a lot of dirt in this" she sighs and puts it back in the cabinet.

Patricia nodded before finishing up the dishes.

"My, my aren't those nice and shiny" she chuckles, looking at the dishes.

Patricia smiles happily "Thank you dear" she said softly.

Elizabeth wanders out of the room a few minutes and then comes back wearing a house dress with pretty flowers on it and it buttons from the top to bottom it fits her nicely around her bosom just right "I bought this today, what do you think?"

"It looks amazing on you" she replied admiring her intently.

"Does it look baggy anywhere?" she does a slow spin.

"No not at all" she told her feeling aroused as she span.

"Great because I brought one for you to in a nice shade of pale pink" Elizabeth smiles.

"Oh thank you darling" she said excitedly.

"Oh your welcome" Elizabeth hugs her, rubbing her hands on her back.

Patricia hugged her back gently.

"Mm Love your hugs" she coos.

"Mmm, I love them too" Patricia moaned happily.

 

Elizabeth kisses her cheek and smiles "Well now I need to find the rubber gloves" she walks over to the sink and bends over to get in the lower cabinet "Huh I thought they were in here?"

"I believe they are in the next cupboard dear" Patricia suggested.

She opens the next cupboard looking in, turning towards Patricia's way, more. "Hmm"

Patricia admired her from behind again a small moan escaping her lips.

"You alright back there?" she chuckles lightly.

"Y, yes I'm fine" Patricia stammered. Elizabeth stands and knocks the cupboard door shut with a swing of her hip against it. Patricia carries on staring admiring Elizabeth's body.

Elizabeth gets Patricia's dress and comes over to her "Take off your turtleneck and I'll help you slip this on"

Patricia nods her head before taking off her turtleneck, hiding her body away from her with her arms.

"Oh come on don't be shy, lift your arms" she tells her. Patricia does as she says hesitantly.

Elizabeth helps her slip the dress over her head and down her strong looking arms "There you look so lovely"

"Thank you dear" she says happily looking at her new dress.

 

"Whoops forgot something" Elizabeth reaches up underneath the dress and taking ahold of Patricia's black skirt and slipping it down her legs, helping her step out of it. "Nice view" she says looking up at her still being crotched down on the floor.

"Mmm" she moans.

"You know I could get you some nice silky panties like mine" she giggles.

"Yes please" Patricia sighs.

"Hm..I would have to get you a bigger size then me due the fact your packing more in them" Elizabeth licks her lips, staring up at her.

Patricia chuckled at that giving her a small smile.

"Do you ever wish you had a pussy?"

Patricia sighs sadly as she nodded slowly.

"Well if you did I couldn't do the things I'm planning to do right now to you" Elizabeth rubs her hands up Patricia's thighs slowly rubbing around her bulge.

"Ohh, Elizabeth" she gasps.

She pulls down the front of Patricia's underwear down, taking ahold of her cock rubbing her hands up and down the shaft slowly.

"Uhh" she moans.

Elizabeth takes Patricia's cock into her mouth and begins to suck with a nice amount of suction "Mmm"

"Ohh that's good"

She does it more and begins to deep throat her.

Patricia grabs onto the worktop to stop her from collapsing due to the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Elizabeth reaches up with one hand up the front of Patricia's dress and pinches and rubs her nipples.

"Oh Elizabeth, it feels so good" she moaned.

Elizabeth stands up and kisses her deeply "Mmm"

Patricia kisses her back passionately.

 

She slips her panties down her legs and kicks them aside "How do you want me?"

"On the sofa"

She leads Patricia to the sofa and takes off her dress so she's fully bare for her.

Patricia leans down and kisses down her body, sucking on her nipples.

"Oh Patricia.. I need you my sweet one" she purrs.

Patricia nodded breathing heavily as she straddled her, kissing her softly with a moan, her erection rubbing near her pussy.

Elizabeth starts unbuttoning Patricia's dress exposing her strong chest, rubbing her hands all over it, even lightly pinching her nipples.

"Mmm, that feels good" she moaned.

"Do you want to do this or finish vacuuming first?" Elizabeth jokes.

"This please" she moans.

 

Elizabeth gets herself lined up with Patricia cock and pushes her hips forwards pushing her all the way in. "Mmm" she moans. Patricia thrusted into her deeply with a groan.

Elizabeth rubs Patricia's back as she thrusts and places little kisses on her neck "Ooh Patricia.."

"I love you Elizabeth" she whispered kissing her deeply.

"I love you too" she moans and kisses her back.

She moves her hips thrusting inside her again.

 

"Uuh uuh gawd!" Elizabeth cries and grips onto Patricia's shoulders hard, wrapping her legs around her.

Patricia moaned loudly, kissing down her neck as she felt herself getting close to a climax.

"Oh yes cum for me!" she moans. Patricia came inside her collapsing into her embrace as she did.

"Mmm that was wonderful" she coos in Patricia's ear.

"Yes it was, thank you dear" she said out of breath.

She makes out with Patricia for a good while, laying with her, holding her close.

"Thank you dear, you do so much for us I don't know how we would cope without you" she sighed.

"You could and you did, you are stronger then you think.. and I admire that fact"

Patricia smiled as she kissed her softly "We love you Elizabeth" she whispered.

"And I love you too" she snuggles into her strong chest.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	46. The Zoo Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Dennis encounters the same girls from the incident at the zoo but at what cost?) (Warning of extremely dubious consent )* *Girl's not Claire and Marcia like in film 'Split'*

Dennis was hard at work again cleaning the floors of all the rubbish a group of schoolkids had left behind, there were a lot of school trips in today so keeping the place clean hadn't been easy.

There's suddenly a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, can you direct us to the wolf exhibit?"

"Sure its right over there" he directs the person before looking over and gasping as he remembered who it was.

"Oh look it's him, we didn't think you worked here still" she looks at her friend "Wow"

Dennis stood frozen in shock not sure what to do.

"Looks like we already found the wolf" the other girl chuckles.

Dennis tries to back away from them.

They take his arms and start pulling him aside into a exhibit and gets him to sit on a bench and they sit on both sides of him holding him down with their hand on his knees "Did you miss us?"

"What's the matter, huh?" one of them asks sarcastically. The other girl giggles and says "You know what I think he's still upset over last time we did this and ran off.. maybe we should do something again, what do you think?" they both rub his knees and rub up his thighs.

"Please" he begged weakly.

"Oh he's saying please, you here that?" she says to the other girl. They both start rubbing on his inner thighs very close to his bulge.

"Stop" he panicked.

They just laugh and rub up on his cock through his slacks.

Dennis cries out as he used his willpower to get up off the bench.

"Hey where you think your going huh? we thought you liked this kind of thing" they both giggle.

Dennis ignored them mocking him and ran away as fast as he could feeling the panic rise inside him.

He finds himself running into his office trying to control his anxiety. He tried to focus on the rest of his work but he just couldn't, he decided to clock out and go home early once he explained to his boss the situation.

 

Molly was at home alone since Elizabeth was out doing some shopping. Dennis opened the door and ran upstairs to their room crying softly on the bed.

Molly heard him and followed him up the stairs "Dennis, are you okay?" she asks, she's wearing a cute tank top and these booty shorts that showed the underside of her ass.

 

Dennis wiped away his tears before staring at her "Yeah" he said weakly.

She runs over to him and jumps on the bed beside him laying on her stomach, sitting up on her elbows. "You sure?"

Dennis starts to cry again.

"Aww baby" she gets up and then lays on top of him and nuzzles his neck and jawline "Tell me what's the matter?"

"Those girls came back...they came back Molly" he cried.

"Oh noes, what they do this time?"

"They tried to...touch me"

"Did you kick their butts?"

He shook his head shaking a little.

"Do you want me to kick their butts?" she asks in a cute voice.

"Mmm yeah" he nodded sitting up slightly kissing her breasts.

Molly giggles "Let me at em!"

"Mmm, not yet" he whispered kissing her softly.

She kisses back making little "Muah" sounds. Dennis's hands travelled up her body pushing her closer to him.

Molly suddenly gets up and stands up and wiggles her body and then turns around, wiggling her ass in those booty shorts with a cute giggle.

 

"Your beautiful baby" he moaned.

"Thank you daddy" she unzips her shorts and lets them fall along with her panties down her legs, she standing over him now still moving back and forth with her cute little ass facing him. She bends over a little showing him what she knows he wants to see.

"Ohh I love you" he groaned staring at her longingly.

"I love you too my Dennis bear" she whispers, she sits down on him straddling his lower stomach with her back still to his front and rubs her hands up and down his thighs.

His hands wrap around her touching her breasts.

"Mmm" she rubs his inner thighs and rubs around his bulge, giving him a little massage.

"Ohh that's good" 

She unzips his pants and takes his cock out and licks up and down the shaft while she still rubs on his thighs "Mm yum" she murmurs.

Suddenly he remembers those girls and them touching him and he cries out in fear.

She thinks he's crying out in pleasure so she begins to suck and swirl her tongue around the head "Mmm"

"Stop, stop" he cried.

"But..but it's so good daddy" she whines.

"Please...I can't" he sobbed.

She turns and sits on him facing him again, her pussy is very wet, rubbing slightly against his shaft "Why?" she pouts.

"Those girls did that" he cried.

"I'm sorry" she pouts, looking down. "It's not your fault" he sighed sadly.

She leans forwards and gives him a kiss "Would it make you feel better if you were in full control?"

"I'm so weak" he cried.

 

"No your not, your strongest man I've ever known and I'm proud to say your mine" she kisses his face all over.

"I froze Molly...I didn't even fight I just let them do that to me...I'm sorry if I've upset you" he said softly looking away from her sadly.

"I'm not upset.. everyone has times when they freeze even the strongest people but that's okay. Maybe you can tell your boss and get those girls banned from the zoo?" she suggests.

He sighed closing his eyes tightly.

"Will you tell him or should I?"

"I don't trust myself to tell him" he muttered.

"Alright I'll tell him" she sighs, hugging him closer. He holds her closer to him sobbing quietly.

 

The next week or so Molly had informed Dennis's boss of what had happened and he assured her he would keep an eye out for them should they come back again. Unfortunately Dennis had lost confidence in himself and was constantly paranoid about the concept of going back to work opting to not go back at all, he also seemed to be afraid of doing anything sexual with either of them much to the concern of Elizabeth and Molly. It was almost like the memory of those girls was engraved in his mind and was impossible for him to get rid of.

\---

Molly tells Dennis she's going to go back to the zoo and tell his boss the situation of how he feels and if he can keep his job or not. She goes there and is walking past a closed off exhibit when suddenly she's pulled into the door by someone. "Well so your that maintenance guy's girlfriend huh?" The one girl asks Molly. 

Molly tries to stand tall "Yes I am and I want you to leave him alone and never come back here" 

"Oh really? Why is it that his girlfriend is standing up for him, hm?" the girl asks."Yeah is it because he's scared?" the other asks. 

"No it isn't that at all" Molly answers. 

"Oh then it must be that you want in on our little fun.. is it that?" the girl grins widely and nods to the other. One walks behind Molly and grabs her arms and locks them behind her tightly, holding her in place while the other girl giggles and starts rubbing on Molly's thighs. 

"No don't..." Molly cries. The girls laugh and the one in front of her slips her hand into Molly's panties and rubs on her pussy, teasing and lightly pinching her clit and then slips 2 fingers inside her and begins to move them. 

Molly tries to yell out but is stopped by the girl behind her by covering her mouth with her hand. "Mmm!! mm!" Molly tries to cry out, her body starts to feel hot and simulated by the girls fingers "Mmmm!" her deep moans muffled. 

"Oh I think she's starting to like it" the girl's giggle.

 

Dennis had decided to come back to work to join Molly in telling his boss how he feels, he was making his way to the office when he heard giggling coming from a closed off exhibit, he walked inside curiously and watched in horror as those two girls had Molly pinned and were touching her. His protective side came back out as he plucked up the courage to walk over to them and shout."Hey get off my girlfriend!"

"Oh look who it is.. get lost loser!" the girl giggles and continues to finger Molly harder. "Uuh Dennis!" Molly cries out to him.

"Get off of her" he snarled charging towards her and grabbing her pinning her to the wall angrily.

The other girl runs off releasing Molly, she falls to her knees. The girl that Dennis has pinned starts getting upset that he's pinning her, so she screams "Help!!"

"Shut up" he growled at her his face full of rage "You chose the wrong girl to do that to, I'm gonna kill you for what you did to her" he spat his grip on her getting tighter.

Molly gets up and wobbles over to them "Dennis.. if you do that you could lose your job and so much more. I can go get your boss and have the police take care of it.. please" she begs.

Dennis shook his head breathing heavily as he gritted his teeth.

"They both will get what they deserve soon enough.. but now please" her lip quivers as she speaks.

He growled still not letting her go.

She whispers in his ear "If you do this here you will get caught and we'll lose everything" she squeezes his arm. "I don't want to lose you"

Dennis gasps letting the girl go.

"Keep her here I'll go get Mr. Henson" she runs off to tell him.

 

Dennis watched the girl through narrowed eyes, scowling at her.

"I'm just going to say you raped me" the girl smiles.

Dennis staggered back slightly when she said that.

"Wow you really are a loser" she laughs.

"Shut up" he whimpered blinking away hot stinging tears.

"Wow no wonder your girlfriend moaned like a little bitch in heat, your a pathetic excuse for a man" she tells him shaking her head.

"Shut up" he growled getting agitated.

Molly comes back breathing heavy from running "He called the police and their on their way now"

Dennis was leaning on the wall, crying silently.

 

The police and an ambience comes and come talk to mostly Molly since she's the one that this ordeal happened to, they give her a heath check to make sure she was okay and to gather evidence for the case. The girl gets taken away in the squad car, arrested for a possible rape charge and harassment. They tell Molly they will keep in touch with her. They finally get home after a long day. "That was so tiresome"

Dennis nodded he had an empty look in his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together.

Molly falls over on the couch exhausted from all the talking and being put though that heath check.

Dennis joined her, lying next to her resting his head on her lap with his eyes closed.

"Do you think I'm dirty now?" she suddenly asks.

"No, never" he whispered kissing her leg.

"You don't? I could go take a hot shower"

"No...please...I don't want to be alone right now" he whispered, taking her hand gently.

"Dennis what happened to you?"

 

He opened his eyes "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"It just seems like, like your not yourself..I feel like I'm taking this better somehow then you even and that's not a good thing" she sighs.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"Be strong... those girls will pay for their impure ways, I'll make sure of that my sweet Dennis bear"

Dennis nodded snuggling up to her more.

Molly had a slight dark undertone to her voice when she said that.

Dennis started talking in his sleep in a panicky tone"I didn't do it, I didn't rape her" he cried.

"Dennis.." she moves his shoulder.

"I didn't do it" he kept on repeating sounding more and more desperate.

"Dennis wake up!" she shouts at him.

Dennis jolts awake with a gasp breathing in shallow breaths.

"You were having a nightmare"

"I'm sorry" he cried looking down to hide the tears falling down his face.

"Dennis.. I need to talk to the Beast"

"No, no...you'll make him kill them" he stammered, shaking violently.

"I want you back Dennis.. and I really want some advise from him, so please let me speak to him" she begs.

 

Dennis cried before he gave the light to The Beast.

Even though the Beast did make her nervous at times and she knew he knew that, she had to ask him "I need you"

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"To kill those girls for what they did to you all but also what they did to me today" she looks down ashamed.

The Beast leans in and kisses her forehead softly "I'll make them pay for what they did" he promised.

"I hate myself for getting so aroused.." she breathes and leans her forehead against his.

"Its not your fault sweet Molly" he told her softly staring into her eyes.

 

"Dennis isn't the same since his second encounter with those girls.. he's not the same with Elizabeth and even in that way" she closes her eyes.

"How is he different?"

"He ignores us..not wanting to touch us or even make love to us anymore and, and he doesn't have his strong side anymore, he's always so sad..I don't know what to do"

"He doesn't like being taken advantage of....it is one of his darkest secrets from when he was younger that he had to go through that pain...he's fallen apart and is lost, he needs your strength and love, make him remember why he needs you...all of you" The Beast told her softly "You and Elizabeth may be the only people who can save him from himself now"

"I don't know if I can, I needed someone that could protect me and now I don't know what to do for him" she gets panicky.

"He's so lost he needs your love, his two girls whom he loves and has children with...show him that he is safe and cared for, it may take a while but he will pull through but only if he has you"

She falls forwards into his arms and cries in the crook of his neck.

"Something might have been said which is causing his anguish has he done or said anything that might give it away?"

"He was dreaming earlier and he yelled I did not rape her"

"Talk to him...it might be difficult but I think he needs to talk to someone" he suggested.

"Alright"

"I'll give him back the light but I will be close by should anything happen" he told her.

She nods and sits back with a sigh.

Dennis kissed her back softly"I'm sorry about the way I've been its just I don't like...." he falters looking down at the floor.

"I already know.. you must be strong now" she sweetly begs him.

"I, I will try" he whispered.

"I miss you, your touch, your love, your ...." she blushes.

Dennis looks at her softly before kissing her very gently on the lips.

"Mmm" she hums.

Dennis deepens the kiss as he gained more confidence, all of a sudden his kisses become a bit more frantic as he holds her close.

"Mmm mm" she pulls away just slightly panting and a little flushed.

Dennis leans his forehead on hers breathing heavily with his eyes closed, His heart was pounding so loudly he expected Molly to hear it.

 

"What is it?" she asks him confused and bit concerned.

"I feel scared...why do you love someone as weak as me?" he cried softly.

"But your not weak, your the strongest and most powerful person I know" she kisses him.

He kisses her back "How did you know about my...past experiences?"

"The Beast told me"

Dennis nodded slowly "Nothing seems to go right in my life" he sighed looking down.

"Oh well if that's how you feel about Elizabeth and I and your babies then I guess we don't matter then" she says in a sarcastic tone.

"No...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that, you are the only ones that make things bearable" he apologized.

"I was being sarcastic, I just don't want you to forget the things that is right in your life" she takes his hand in hers.

 

He stared down at their hands entwined together "I love you" he whispered going to kiss her again.

"You do?" she pouts her lips out looking cute.

"So much" he said resting his head on her shoulder "And Elizabeth and the children...I need to see them soon" he whispered.

"I can't wait to see ours soon" he whispered placing a hand on her stomach.

Her hand lays over his "Me too"

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?" he asked eagerly his face lighting up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Not yet, but I'm going soon for my ultrasound" she bites her lip smiling.

Dennis beamed at her from ear to ear kissing her baby bump softly.

"Will you still love me when I'm as big as a house?"

 

"Always, I will always love you" he promised kissing her deeply "Thank you Molly"

"I will always love you too my sweet Dennis"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	47. A Bittersweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Molly. (Dennis and Molly go for her ultrasound (no sex in this story just fluff) *

Dennis and Molly were in a waiting room eagerly waiting for the nurse to call for them so Molly could have her ultrasound. Dennis was holding her close, his hand in hers and his head resting on top of hers giving her soft kisses as they waited for her name to be called.

The nurse finally opens the door peaking her head in the waiting room "Starling?" she calls.

Dennis helps Molly up from her chair before they walked into the room together.

"Alright right in here, here's your gown to put on and I'll be back in a few minutes" the nurse says with a smile and leaves the room. Molly gets undressed to get in her gown.

Dennis watches her with a smile "Your so beautiful" he said softly.

"I'm nervous"

"Why baby?" he asked her taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I never liked doctor office's they make me feel uneasy" she visibly shakes.

"Oh baby, focus on why we're here...we get to see our child together for the first time" he said excitedly with a smile as he laid a hand on her visible baby bump.

"This makes the whole thing just to real, it's overwhelming" she cries.

"I'm just as nervous as you are but...think of what you can do with the child when they are born, sing to them, read them bedtime stories, play with their toys, they will bring you so much joy Molly" Dennis told her with a warm smile.

The nurse comes back in the room "Alright Molly just need you to lay back on the table here and we can get started okay" 

Molly lays back with a worried look on her face "Will it hurt?"

"No not all" the nurse replies, squeezing some gel onto Molly's stomach "Sorry if that's a bit cold hun" she sits the ultrasound stick onto Molly's stomach and moves it around trying to get a good focus on the screen.

 

Dennis held her close holding her hand gently as they both watched the screen.

"Okay there now is the picture and there's the baby" she points at the screen "let me turn the sound on so you can hear the heart beat" the nurse switches it on and the heartbeat is heard "Sounds strong" Molly squeezes Dennis's hand.

Dennis smiled not able to stop the tears falling from his face. "Hello little one" he said happily.

"Alright I assume you both want to know the sex of your baby, am I right?"

Dennis nodded "Yes please"

"Yes" Molly says quietly. 

 

"Okay let me move this around and see what you got cooking.." the nurse jokes "Oh well.. you are the proud parents of a baby boy"

Dennis breaks down completely then tears of joy running down his face as he looked up at the screen happily."My baby boy" he said excitedly.

Molly feels very happy that Dennis got his wish but the whole situation overwhelms her and she suddenly faints.

"Molly. baby wake up" Dennis whispered shaking her slightly.

The nurse chuckles and puts a little something under Molly's nose. Molly shakes her head "Wha.. happened?"

"You fainted baby, that's all" Dennis smiled at her stroking her cheek.

"Can we go home now" she asks him, sitting up.

"Of course if that's what you want" he said softly kissing her gently.

 

She changes back into her clothing and they leave, they had got a copy of the ultrasound photo for anyone else that wanted to see it and to keep to frame it.

Dennis pulled up outside the house and carried Molly into the house, laying her on the sofa.

"I can use my legs you know" she giggles.

"I know you just fainted though so I'm just taking precautions" he told her smiling down at her before kissing her deeply.

"I'm sure the others want to know the news, don't they?"

"Probably yes...I'll tell them later"

"You can show them the picture too"

Dennis smiled as he looked at the picture of their baby boy "I'm so happy Molly, I love you so much" he told her kissing her again.

"Oh my sweet Dennis bear, I love you too"

 

"My baby boy" he whispered.

"Did you think you were just capable of making girls?" she chuckles.

"No but if I am being honest I do feel a bit outnumbered" he chuckled.

"Aww poor you, I thought you liked being surrounded by a bunch of women" she giggles.

"I do but I think another boy in the house won't hurt" he grinned.

"Are you going to be upset when he gets food on his shirt or all over his mouth? or when he spills his blocks in his room or the living room or when he doesn't make his bed and so on?" she smirks.

"Trust me after Bella I don't think anything could surprise me" he chuckled.

"Well I'm happy things like that don't bother you as much, that's a big step forward for you" she nuzzles his neck.

His hand slid down to her stomach again "Kevin" he told her softly staring down at her.

Her hand lays on top of his "Kevin it is then"

Dennis smiled happily "Kevin Crumb, after the bravest, kindest and most incredible man I know" he told her softly.

"Kevin Dennis Crumb, at least have a little bit of you in the mix" she smiles.

 

Dennis kissed her deeply before lowering himself down to her stomach. "Welcome to the family Kevin Dennis Crumb" he whispered resting his head on her bump "I think I just felt a kick" he gasped.

"Yeah I felt that too, it's so weird" she laughs.

"Hey little guy" he cooed feeling another kick making him chuckle "I get the feeling your gonna be a handful, Bella's got her work cut out"

She hugs him "I love you"

"I love you too Molly" he said hugging her back tightly "Still feeling nervous?" he asked.

"I think some of it was being there not really what we were doing, you know"

Dennis nodded his head slowly "I understand" he whispered kissing her softly with a small smile.

She cuddles up next to him and falls asleep.

 

Dennis holds her stroking her hair gently not able to wipe off the grin from his face. He couldn't wait to see his son he kissed her head softly before looking at her stomach " I can't wait to see you Kevin" he whispered happily.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	48. Kevin Dennis Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Molly. (Molly's due date isn't for at least 2 weeks but the baby has other plans) (No sex in this story just family fluff)*

Dennis had gone out for the day to get things for the house, Molly insisted he go and she just rest up, she still had 2 weeks left till her due date and her belly was very big on her small framed body, it took a lot of her strength. She had been having a little discomfort in her abdomen for a few hours but she waved it off as being indigestion etc.

Dennis was out getting the things on his list but he still felt nervous about leaving Molly alone she was so close to the due date. Dennis was so lost in thought he dropped the item he was carrying on the floor. "Dennis give me the light" Patricia told him "I'm fine" he huffed. "No you are most certainly not, give it to me" Patricia ordered, Dennis sighed before handing her the light.

Molly's back felt sore and cramping so she decides to take a nice warm bath to soak her muscles, she runs the tub full and takes off her dress and slips into the tub with a deep sigh "That feels better"

Patricia picked up the last of the things on the list and headed back to the car to drive home.

 

Molly was feeling some relief from the cramping but then suddenly a short spirt of pain came and her body reacted and bared down she then felt a sudden pop down below and a since of relief after, because the pain subsided but when she opened her eyes she looked down at the water and it was full of blood, she sits up as much as she can, reaching down between her legs  she pulls up out of the water Her baby boy. The baby begins to cry. Molly's in shock as she brings the baby against her on its belly, she kisses the top of its head "Oh my Kevin.." she cries.

Patricia had just come home and had put the bags in the kitchen, then she heard a baby cry and rushed upstairs to find out where it was coming from.

Molly was still laying in the tub with the baby laying against her chest.

"Molly?" Patricia said softly knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"Are you okay dear?" she asked walking inside.

"Yes..yes we are" she says softly.

Patricia gasped as she knelt down beside her to look at their baby boy "Oh my he's beautiful Molly" she said happily.

"He's perfect..." she kisses the top of his tiny head again, smiling. Molly was glowing as she rubs his little back gently.

Patricia smiled feeling happy for her as she held her son.

"I need Dennis to get me to the hospital to make sure Kevin's good and healthy"

"Of course I'll let him know the good news" she told her with a small nod as she closed her eyes so Dennis could take the light.

"Hi Dennis bear.." she smiles.

"Hey baby" he returned her smile with his own as he stared at her and his son.

"I was scared at first being alone right after I had the baby but as soon as I looked at him I was happy it was just us in that moment, I guess that's what they call a bonding experience" Molly says taking his hand.

Dennis nodded his head bringing her hand up to kiss it "He's perfect Molly" he whispered happily staring at his baby boy with pride.

 

They get out of there pretty quickly and go straight to the doctor where everything checks out good. She lays in the hospital bed with little Kevin in her arms. Dennis had left the room a moment to get Molly some snacks to munch on.

He came back with an armful of snacks and a bottle of water for her.

"Ah yes I knew you would get a bottle of water for me because I know how you feel about that nasty tap water" she chuckles.

He smirked at that leaning in to kiss her "You know me so well" he said softly.

"I need those snacks now.. he sucking the life out of me as you can see" she giggles.

He chuckled as he handed her the snacks.

"Oh boy I think I need help eating that candy bar..my hands are full at the moment"

Dennis unwrapped the candy bar and held it up to her mouth so she could eat it.

She takes a big bite and chews and tries not to giggle.

Dennis kissed her head softly with a smile looking down at their son.

Molly adjusts him sitting him up a little and pats his back gently, he makes a cute little burp. "Are you sure your finished for awhile? I am getting a little sore" she looks at his little face, the baby yawns.

 

Dennis chuckled "Somebodies tired huh?"

"You want to hold him?"

Dennis nodded "Yes please" he said.

She gently hands their son over to him.

He holds him close staring down at him sleeping in his arms. "Welcome home Kevin, my precious baby boy, I love you so much" he whispered to him kissing his head gently. "Kevin, you are named after one of the bravest and kindest people I know, one day I hope you'll meet him, I know he would love you just as much as I do" he told his son softly as he slept.

Kevin briefly opens his eyes and looks up at Dennis.

"Hey little man" he said smiling warmly at him.

Kevin's eyes sleepily closes and he smiles as he falls asleep.

"He's perfect Molly, our baby boy is perfect" Dennis told her happily.

"Just like you" she smiles back, taking his hand.

"I can't wait for you to see the rest of our family, Bella can't wait to see her little brother and Elizabeth, I think you'll like her Kev, she bakes the best cookies" he told him sweetly.

Molly chuckles, laying back feeling very content.

 

"And your mother the most beautiful, caring and incredible woman I know, she saved me from myself you know" he chuckled "One day you'll understand that, she will be absolutely incredible with you and will love you to the moon and back always" he told his son proudly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	49. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Molly and Dennis go for a car ride )

Dennis and Molly went out for the day running around town in the car picking up items from different stores for the house, Molly ran in the candy store and was on her way back to the car with a big paper bag.

They finished up shopping and headed back to the car where Dennis put all the bags in the boot and got in the drivers seat

He starts to hear an odd sound like sucking and a pop. He turned around to see Molly sucking on a lollipop.

It was a long twisted rainbow Lolli and her mouth was around it moving up and down and then letting it pop out of her mouth. "Yum" she mumbles.

 

Dennis hissed as he started to feel aroused at what he was watching.

"Mmm" she stops a moment to look over at him "Did you say something just now?"

"No, no I didn't" he moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Just that you are so beautiful and you sucking on that lollipop is really turning me on" he told her.

"Do you wanna try it? she giggles.

"I'd rather try something else" he said seductively looking her up and down.

"Like what?" she asks twirling her hair around her finger.

His hand moved to between her legs as he looked up into her eyes.

"I'm kind of sticky from that lolli" she chuckles.

"Oh really?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Yes, my fingers and around my lips....sticky"

Dennis licked her fingers slowly with a moan.

"Hey I usually do that" she giggles.

He grinned before moving up to lick her lips. She sticks her tongue out as he licks her lips.

 

Dennis ends up kissing her deeply with a groan "Lets go some place quiet...I know a perfect spot where we can go" he whispered.

"Okay" she grins.

Dennis gives her one more kiss before driving to a secluded area, it was a beach overlooking the sea, by the time they got there the sun was setting making everything look like it was on fire. "What do you think?" he asked Molly as he stopped the car.

"Wow.." she gasps.

Dennis kissed her hand then up her arm, making her way to her neck, cuddling up to her as they watched the sunset.

She lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you Dennis Bear"

"I love you too my sweet Molly" he said softly holding her close as he kissed her head.

Molly sighs, thinking how she could just fly through those vibrant colors that paint the sky so lovely.

"Its beautiful" he whispered, staring up at the sky with a smile as his hand stroked her arm gently.

 

"That tickles" she giggles.

Dennis chuckled leaning in to kiss her slowly. She kisses him back and nuzzles his face.

Dennis picked her up and put her on his lap, kissing her neck happily.

"Mm I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered to her.

"Dennis bear"

 

"Yeah baby" he asked her softly.

"I got another lolli I'd love to suck on" she says in her best babyish voice.

"You do huh?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Uhuh do you want me to show you here or in the car?"

"Wherever you like baby"

She suddenly gets up and gets down between his legs on her knees and rubs on his legs all the way up onto his thighs.

Dennis moaned quietly when she did that.

Her fingers go to his zipper and pulls it all the way down, her hand reaches in slipping into his underwear to release his already leaking hardened cock, she smiles up at him and licks her plush lips "I'm sure you want me to treat it like my Lolli I got earlier don't you...daddy?" she asks with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, yes please baby" he moaned staring down at her lovingly.

While holding onto the base of it she starts swirling her tongue around the head of his cock slow at first then faster and then puts the whole thing into her mouth and lets it pop out. "Mmm yummy"

"Ohh Molly that feels so good" he groaned.

She begins to bob her head as she sucks him more and more, every once in a while looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Dennis's groans got louder as he felt more and more pleasure from what she was doing.

She even pulls it out of her mouth a moment to place little kisses on it and then goes back to sucking him off faster. "Mmm mm"

"Uhh, I love you"

She sucks just a little harder.

Dennis felt his climax coming in full force "Uhh Molly I'm gonna...uhhh" he groaned as he came.

 

Molly licks him a little while longer, savoring his flavor that is only him and that's all that she wants. She gets up and sits on his lap and kisses his face "Mm best Lolli ever"

Dennis chuckled as his hands travelled up her back as he kissed her softly.

"We should totally go on more car rides" she giggles.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel. )


	50. Lil Kevin's Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis and My Oc's Little Kevin, Bella, and Molly. (Just a sweet little short )(no sex etc)*

Dennis and Molly were asleep after a long and tiring day, they were both holding each other close fast asleep after putting the kids to bed. It was all quiet in the house until there was a loud scream followed by a series of scared cries. Dennis jolted awake as he heard his sons cries echo through the house, Dennis sighed as he got up to see what was wrong.

Little Kevin was crying in his small bed.

"What's wrong little man?" Dennis asked picking up his son gently and holding him close.

"I had a bad dream" he cries.

"It's okay your safe now" he comforted him.

Kevin holds onto Dennis tightly, sucking his thumb "Where my blankey?"

"Here you go Kev" he whispered handing the blanket to him.

He whines and rubs at the tears in his eyes "Dadda I had dream that I was runnin and, and fell in a hole"

"Oh baby boy you're okay now Daddy's here for you" Dennis told him rocking him gently up and down.

"I wove you" he lays his head on Dennis's shoulder.

"I love you too son" he said cuddling him tightly.

"Do you have bad dreams dadda?"

"All the time" he sighed sadly.

"I sorry"

"For what little one?" he asked him softly.

"You have bad dreams too, I sorry" he gives Dennis a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay Kev it's not your fault" he whispered.

Kevin hugs him tighter "I protect you"

"Thanks little man, I'll protect you as well" he told him kissing his head gently.

Kevin yawns and lays his head on his shoulder. Dennis sits down on the bed with Kevin still in his arms.

"What you dream bout dadda?" Kevin asks in a tired voice.

"I dream of my mother" he told him as he tucked Kevin into his bed laying down next to him.

 

"My momma?" he asks confused.

"No, no Daddy's momma" he told him.

"Oh okay" Kevin says quietly grabbing his teddy bear. Dennis watched him with a smile.

Molly comes in the room with her robe on "Hey you..why you awake?" 

"I had bad dream" Kevin tells her as Molly sits on his bed and hugs him.

Dennis looked up at her lovingly.

"Aww my lil sweetheart, don't ever worry about those bad dreams. Momma and Dadda are here to protect you always" she coos and kisses his little head.

 

"My brave little man" Dennis whispered to him.

Kevin had fallen asleep in his mothers arms "Aw my sweet lil Kev"

Dennis wrapped his arms around the both of them kissing them both on the head softly.

Molly lifts her head up and gives him a kiss "I love you both"

"I love you too" he told her softly looking down at their son "You know its funny, he asked me if I get bad dreams sometimes" he murmured.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asked me what I dreamt about as well" he told her.

"Did you tell him?"

"I told him I dreamt about my mother" he said softly.

She cups his cheek "Aren't you glad you are such a better parent then she ever was?"

"I'm just glad our son is growing up with two parents that love him very much...we never got that, I'm happy we've given him that chance" he told her staring into her warm eyes.

"I'm proud of you my Dennis bear" she leans her forehead against his, smiling back.

"Thank you...I just wanted to be better then her" he sighed.

"You are a million times over, plus one" she chuckles quietly.

He smiled kissing her softly "I better check that Bella's still asleep as well, dear old Kev he does have as set of lungs on him" he told her with a smirk.

"Alright" she smiles tucking Kevin back under his covers.

Dennis kisses his son's head before going into Bella's room to see if she was still asleep.

Bella wasn't in her bed.

Dennis sighed deeply "Bella" he called out her name.

When he looks in his room, there's a lump under the blanket on the bed. Dennis sat on the bed next to her lifting the blanket off slowly.

She rolls over and her hair is all poofed out from the blanket "Hey"

"Hey Bella, what are you doing in my bed hmm?" he asked her softly.

"Your beds softer"

"Oh really" he said cuddling up to her.

"Yeah it is, I want a pillow top mattress pad, can you get me one?" she asks cuddling him back.

"Well next time I'm in town I'll get you one how does that sound little one?"

"Hmm...deal"

 

Dennis chuckled as he kissed her forehead "I'm sorry if Kevin woke you up baby girl"

"It's fine, I'm kind of used to it now" she gets up "Night dad" she gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Dennis watched her leave before settling down himself.

Molly comes back in and gets back in bed beside him "How did we get so lucky?"

Dennis wraps his arms around her "I dunno but I'm so glad we found each other" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"So am I" she snuggles closer, drifting off to sleep.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	51. Girl With The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey. and 'Novaauthor13's Oc Emma Price. ( Dennis and Emma run into Dennis's little gal pal and they all have a fun day ;) )

Emma Price and Dennis were heading back home after getting a bite to eat and having a catch up, they were just talking as they made their way back to the car.

When they look up there's Olivia leaning against Dennis's car, wearing a short sun dress with little pink roses on it, cute heeled sandals with straps and 70's style sunglasses. "Hey Dennis.."

 

"Oh hi Olivia" he stammered, "Who's this Dennis?" Emma asked curiously. "Oh um, Emma Price, this is Olivia Honey, Olivia this is Detective Emma Price" he introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Emma. I was just out and about shopping and I spotted your car" she walks up to Dennis gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Dennis holds her gently as she did "Hmm how convenient" Dennis smirked.

"Yes very" She smiles and Looks Emma up and down "Nice slacks, I see you go for a more manly look in clothing?"

"Well detective work would be a little bit harder to do if I was to walk around in a skirt all day sweetheart" Emma told her with a smile.

"Fair enough.. oh your a detective huh?" Olivia looks off to the side a with a fake guilty look on her face "Well I better not tell you what I do for money then, sweetheart" she smirks.

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"How about you show me hmm?" Emma asked boldly.

"Show you?" Olivia gets a thinking look on her face "I don't know, what do you think Dennis, do you think I should be more open so to speak with Ms. Price here?"

"Its up to you honey" he said softly kissing her deeply.

"Okie dokie.. where to?"

"Where are you staying these days?" Dennis asked her kissing her neck.

"Mostly my house but we can go to a hotel room if you like?"

"Mmm sounds good to me" he purred kissing her again.

"Easy cowboy, wait tell we get there" she smirks.

"Mmm, I'm sorry honey, I just can't help myself" he told her kissing her neck again. They all hop in the car and go straight to the hotel.

 

Dennis hops out of the car eagerly not able to wait any longer.

Olivia leads the way to the room and lets them in and then Jumps onto the bed and lays on her side "Well what should we do now?"

"What were you thinking my sweet honey?" Dennis asked.

"Ms. Price you decide"

Emma walks over to her slowly, kneeling down next to her and kissing her softly.

"Stick out your tongue Emma babe"

Emma sticks her tongue out.  Olivia leans towards her and lightly sucks Emma's tongue into her mouth and kisses her.

Emma moans as she deepens the kiss leaning towards her.

Olivia unbuttons Emma's shirt and gropes her breasts "Do you like this Emma babe?"

 

"Mmm yeah" Emma panted.

"Undress me, the both of you"

They both undress her slowly.

Olivia kisses them both, switching between them "Mmm"

They both kiss her deeply with a moan, before kissing down her body.

She unzips Emma's slacks and pulls them off along with her panties, she then gets between her legs and grips onto Emma's thighs while she sucks and licks Emma's pussy. Olivia sticks her ass up in the air as she's between Emma's legs so Dennis can have access.

Emma moans in pleasure at what Olivia was doing, Dennis kisses her back softly undressing himself slowly before slipping inside her with a groan.

Olivia moans and hums into Emma's pussy as Dennis started moving on her from behind, she pushes back against his thrusts.

 

Emma was leaning back on the bed in ecstasy moaning loudly, Dennis panted going deeper into her "Do you like that Olivia?" he whispered nipping her ear lobe.

"Uuh Master yes.." she mewls.

"Mmm say that again" he ordered her kissing her neck again.

"Yes master ooh!"

Dennis grinned thrusting faster again "Say you love me my sweet honey"

"Ohh I love you Master!" she cries.

"And what about Ms. Price do you like her also?" he asked slowing his pace down to tease her.

"Mmm yes I just love Ms. Price.." she sucks on Emma's clit more.

"Uhh you feel so good Olivia" Emma moaned as her hips bucked. Dennis chuckled as his hand reached out to touch Olivia's clit as he slowly thrusted into her again.

 

Olivia's pussy gets tighter around his cock when he rubs on her clit "Uuh"

Dennis groaned as she tightened around him "Mmm you are so good honey" he whispered to her kissing her skin over and over.

That makes her chuckle and lick faster.

"Mmm Olivia" Emma groaned getting close to her climax "Ohh you see that...I think someone is getting close honey because of what your doing to her, tell me how does that feel?" he asked her waiting for an answer and stopping everything he was doing to her until he got one.

"It's wonderful master.." she breathes and continues.

"Make her cum my darling" he ordered her thrusting into her again without warning.

Olivia starts tongue fucking Emma as fast as she can.

Emma moaned as she climaxed loudly breathing heavily "Oh good girl Olivia" Dennis praised her.

 

"Master I'm so close!" she cries.

"Oh are you?" he grins.

"Yeess.." she grits her teeth.

"Beg me to let you cum my sweet honey" he whispered huskily grabbing her breasts.

"Pleease pleeaasse let me cum master!" she begs loudly.

Dennis smiled before thrusting into her deeply hitting her spot.

Olivia throws her head back as she cums suddenly "Ooh fuck!"

Dennis came inside her with a deep groan resting his head on her shoulder.

She looks up at Emma and smiles "Are you going to take me in now detective?"

Emma chuckled shaking her head "I don't think that's necessary" she sighed making Dennis chuckle kissing her neck.

Olivia gets Dennis to slide out of her so she can lay on her back "Lay beside me"

They lay beside her with big smiles on their faces.

 

"Wasn't this a fun day?" Olivia chuckles.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	52. Stormy Dreams Of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Evey , Elizabeth, Molly, Olivia and (Bella and Lil Kevin (Dennis's kids) (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' Series.)

Dennis had been out working all day at his job and outside the house doing chores so he lays down in bed and passes out.

 

**And the dream begins...**

Dennis was lying down in bed when he woke up 

It was storming outside with rolling waves of thunder and lightning. There's suddenly a scream from one of the rooms.

Dennis ran to the room where he heard the scream.

It was one of the rooms that was a storage room but for some reason it was decorated and there was a bed in it and something under the covers.

Dennis lifted the covers off slowly.

It's Evey laying there with glassy teared eyes "The thunder scares me"

"It's okay Evey it can't hurt you" he told her softly.

She takes his hand pulling him closer to her and embraces him. Dennis holds her back tightly.

The thunder suddenly rolls outside again very loudly and she jumps in his arms.

"Shh its okay, your safe Evey" he shushed her.

"I missed you" she leans her forehead against his.

 

"I'm sorry" he said quietly with a sad sigh.

"Will you buy me some gifts for my birthday?" she smirks.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Maybe a dress I saw at the mall and some makeup and..." she blushes and gets close to his ear to whisper "A real vibrator"

Dennis shivered when she said that "I will see what I can do" he told her.

"Really?" she asks.

He nodded his head slowly staring at her longingly.

She gives him a little smooch on the lips "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said cuddling up to her more and kissing her again softly.

Thunder roars again making her shiver in his arms.

Dennis holds her his head resting on her shoulder gently.

She kisses his jawline softly "I love you"

"I love you too" he told her savoring her presence.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Dennis learned in and kissed her deeply his hands ran up her back slowly.

She acts surprised at first "Mmfh" but then relaxes into it and falls back onto the bed.

Dennis leaned over her deepening the kiss more.

A small moan passes her lips "Mmm"

Dennis pulled away slowly to look at her "Your so beautiful" he whispered.

Evey smiles at him "I'll never stop being yours"

He smiled resting his head back on her shoulder kissing her neck softly.

 

Olivia is suddenly standing in the doorway "Hey Dennis.." she's wearing a silk white nightie.

"Hi Olivia" he said softly.

"What are you doing, hm?" she chuckles and crawls up onto the bed.

"Just spending time with Evey" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Um don't you mean Molly?" she points at her being held by Dennis.

"Ohh...yes I suppose so" he said confused.

"Yeah Dennis Bear.. who's Evey?" Molly asks under him.

"She's...my daughter" he told her.

"But you don't have a daughter named Evey, sweetiebear"

"I don't?" he asked.

"No..not yet anyway" she chuckles.

Dennis stared at her with a small smile.

Olivia gets closer to him and hugs him from behind "Are you talking about babies?" she coos in his ear. Molly Giggles.

"Mmm, yeah" Dennis moaned.

"Your such a goof" Molly chuckles. Dennis chuckled leaning down to kiss her.

 

Molly's wearing a matching nightie just like Olivia's but in baby pink, Elizabeth enters the room when he's not looking wearing the same nightie but in red, she comes up on the other side of him and tilts his chin up with her hand to kiss him deeply "Hello darling"

"Hey" he whispered kissing her back. "Lay down" she tells him softly. Dennis did as she asked staring up at her longingly.

Elizabeth lays on top of him and Olivia and Molly get on either side of him, kissing his neck.

 

Dennis sighed happily with a smile. All 3 girls kiss him, taking turns with their lips on his, rubbing up against his body.

Dennis moaned feeling so loved "Mmm my girls" he said quietly

Elizabeth snaps her fingers and they are all suddenly naked and she's already riding his cock "Oh my Darling.." she moans. Olivia and Molly start kissing each other, making little mewls as they do.

Dennis thrusts into Elizabeth moaning as he watched Molly and Olivia make out with each other.

Elizabeth throws her head back and moans loudly as she cums "Ooh Dennis!"

Dennis came straight after her holding her close to him "I love you" he whispered panting heavily.

"I love you too" she leans down and kisses him and then loves off him. Molly gets on him next, sliding down on him "Mmm Daddy.."

 

"Uhh Molly" he groans.

She begins to bounce her hips up and down "Uh uhh uh!" She holds onto his hands for support.

Dennis holds her hands tightly groaning loudly as she bounced on his cock "Molly...I'm getting close uhh" he told her.

"Me, me too daddy! Uuh!"

Dennis came inside her deeply staring up at her.

Olivia whispers in his ear "I want a turn"

"Mmm alright then hop on" he told her.

Molly lets her take a turn, Olivia goes fast right away, yelling out his name "Dennissss!"

Dennis hissed as she rode him, he thrusted into her at every stroke.

"You must be so sensitive, huh?" she chuckles.

"Mmmhmm" he moaned nodding his head.

"To bad your going to be doing this for hours with all 3 of us" Molly giggles.

"Uhh, I am?, uhh" he groaned.

"Yesss" Elizabeth says in a hiss.

Dennis groaned before realizing he was tied down to the bed and he couldn't go anywhere all three girls staring down at him hungrily as they watched him struggle against his restraints

They all laugh together, it almost sounds sinister.

"Wh...what's going on?" Dennis asked feeling nervous.

 

They don't answer they just get back to taking turns fucking him. A half hour passes by and the room is becoming hotter and their bodies covered in sweat, the smell of sex filling the air.

Dennis was starting to get tired and sore from the continual fucking they were doing to him "Stop please" he begged them staring into Elizabeth's eyes thinking that she would stop it.

"But don't you love us?" they all ask at the same time.

"I do...but I can't keep doing this" he told them still staring at Elizabeth "Lizzy please" he pleaded with her.

They all gather around him and start kissing his legs, his thighs, up on his stomach and chest, nipping and licking at the skin.

Dennis sighs in relief as his hands fell onto the bed above him.

Molly's mostly just popping it in and out of her mouth, giggling while doing it.

Dennis moaned quietly.

Elizabeth starts making out with him, using her tongue a lot while Olivia keeps nipping at his chest. Dennis kisses Elizabeth back passionately, his hands cup her cheeks gently as he does.

Olivia locks the door "We can't let you leave"

"What, why not?" he asked nervously.

"Because we want to keep making love to you forever and ever"

"No, please" he whimpered.

 

"But isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Not all the time...it'll get sore" he told them.

"We want to suck you dry" Molly giggles and continues to suck.

"Uhh" Dennis groaned closing his eyes tightly.

She sucks harder and harder not letting up.

Dennis came again breathing heavily "Please let me rest" he begged.

They finally back off and leave the room.

 

Dennis sighed deeply resting on the bed trying to recover. He's suddenly fully dressed.

He sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes

There's sweet sounding but very small laughing in the room.

Dennis looked around the room to see what it was.

Suddenly 3 babies appear on the bed in a row, one with dark hair, blonde hair and chestnut hair, all of them baby girls, they make cute little giggles and all of them have his eyes.

Dennis gasped when he saw them, staring at them softly. They all get excited and smile at him.

"Hi girls" he said picking them up and holding them close to him.

They all have their names on their little onesies. Sofie, Holly, and Daisy"

"Your my daughter's" Dennis gasped 

 

They all smile at him, they have cute little rosy cheeks, nice heads of hair, their eyes are all his steely blue.

"Your all so beautiful" he cooed his fatherly instincts kicking in straight away. Babies seemed to be like his kryptonite always revealing his softer side.

There was suddenly a soft cry in the room coming from the corner from a big basket that had a blanket over it.

"What's that?" he asked walking over to it.

He hears it again a pitiful little cry.

He lifts the blanket of the basket and looked inside.

It's a baby in just a diaper, she dirty and wet and crying, in the basket with her is stalks of wheat all around her and underneath her. It's another baby girl.

Dennis quickly wraps her up in the blanket quickly, lifting her from the basket, her skin was cold to touch as Dennis ran to the bathroom to run a hot bath for her. "Shh, your okay little one, your okay" he shushed her.

Her little face was scratched up a little and so was her arms and legs from the stalks of wheat, the only wheat that could be found was in the field not that far from the house.

Dennis cleaned her up in the bath making sure he was careful with her when he got close to a cut.

 

There's a voice behind him suddenly "That's how I was when you found me in the field, cold and wet from the slight rain that day, I had been out there like that for hours, abandoned and alone and on the verge of dying until... you found me, picking me up and cradling me in your strong arms....I looked at you and you looked right at me and it was as if it was meant to be, I was yours and you were mine from that day forward. It was love.

Dennis turned to face her sighing softly as he walked towards her.

Her hand comes up to cup his cheek "I'm alive because of you"

His breath hitched at her touch as he stared at her intently. She hugs him tightly "I love you.."

"I love you too" he whispered hugging her tightly.

"Tell me why" she whispers softly, staring up into his eyes.

"Why I love you?" he asked.

"Yes" she nods and then leans her forehead against his.

"Your strong, kind, beautiful and smart and you make me happy" he whispered.

"You make me happy too" she whispers back.

"Your turn....why do you love me?" he asked softly.

"Your strong, caring, handsome, smart and you saved me"

 

Dennis smiles before leaning in closer to her their lips almost touching. She closes her eyes.

Dennis kissed her softly letting out a small moan "Evey who's baby is that?" he asked looking back in the bathtub.

"That was me, how I was when you found me"

"Oh I thought it was...." he faltered.

"Thought it was what?"

 

"Our child" he whispered staring at her longingly.

"No, our child wouldn't go through any pain or abandonment ever"

"I hope so" he said kissing her again.

 

Dennis and Evey were lying together in bed naked after making passionate love together, Dennis kissed her deeply panting heavily "Happy birthday baby" he whispered.

"It's my birthday?" she tilts her head at him.

"Yeah...well technically it's the day I found you but I didn't know when your birthday was"

"What are you going to give me?"

"Of course I have more for you, your my baby girl" he said softly.

 

The girls suddenly come in the room, Elizabeth, Molly and Olivia, they walk around the bed surrounding the both of them.

Dennis looks up after kissing Evey again and jumps as he sees them standing over them 

 

The Girls point their fingers at Evey and start chanting "Impure" over and over again. Evey starts shaking getting scared.

Dennis holds her tightly "Girls stop it your scaring her" 

"I thought I was your baby girl" Molly whines in the middle of chanting.

"You are Molly"

"But you told her that she's your baby girl" she cries.

"She's my daughter" 

"No she's not! She's a dirty impure!" Molly yells at him and then all the girls grab Evey, pulling her onto the floor. They growl like animals and start biting into her flesh and ripping at it, blood squirts everywhere. "Aaaggghhhh!" Evey screams in agony.

"Nooo Evey!" Dennis yelled in pain.

They all stand up and turn to him, they have blood on their mouths. They walk towards him and climb up on the bed, staring at him with their eyes looking like the Beasts. Black.

"Why did you do that to her?" He cried.

"She isn't real, she's just a mixed idea of what we all will be like in one body"

"No she's not, you killed my daughter" he sobbed.

 

"You made her up yourself, she's everything you love and hold dear about us girls all rolled into one person...her" Elizabeth cups his cheek.

"You killed her" he said numbly.

"We consumed her and took her back into us" Elizabeth says cupping his cheek.

"Evey" he cried tears running down his face starting to breathe rapidly as the guilt became too much for him.

Elizabeth lifts his chin up to look into his eyes "Yes Dennis?" she speaks in Evey's voice.

Dennis was still crying, his breathing sounded raspy.

"Don't cry my sweet Dennis" her voice still there.

"I'm so sorry Evey...I never wanted this to happen to you...especially on your birthday" he cried feeling his panic attack getting stronger.

 

"I'm still here, I'm just in them now.. they say I'm, was part of them already" she says softly.

"But I want you, how you were, living and breathing...I don't want to say goodbye" he cried breathing shakily.

"But it isn't saying goodbye because I'm still here"

"But you're in them...I won't see you anymore" 

"Look in my eyes and you can"

Dennis looked at her desperately trying to see her there.

"I'm here"

"Evey?" he whispered.

"Yes" she whispers.

Dennis said nothing just kissed her softly on the lips. She kisses him back "Mmm Darling.." Elizabeth's voice says softly.

Dennis sighed before giving her another more heated kiss.

 

"Hold me" she holds her arms out to him. Dennis holds her close laying down on the bed.

**Dream ends...**

 

He suddenly is awakened by the sound of the alarm coming on next to the bed. Bella's laying next to him and Little Kevin is laying sideways across his torso on his stomach with his teddy bear. Both kids are fast asleep. They must have climbed in the bed and passed out while he was asleep.

Dennis rested his head back on the pillows kissing his daughters head softly and holding them both closer to him.

The whole scene is so cute, his babies in deep slumber and maybe even having dreams of their own.

Dennis smiles as he watches them sleep, stroking their hair gently. But the dream was haunting and will always be etched into his mind.

 

"Evey.." he whispers.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	53. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. My Oc's Kevin (Dennis's son), Molly, Bella* (Part of my 'Twisted Dreams' series. Dennis has a dream about his son that is very deep and scary )

Dennis was so tired after a long day of hard work, he went straight to his bedroom and crashed onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep and

 

**the dream begins...**

He sees flashes of little Kevin throughout his life, watching him grow up through memories and flashbacks

Suddenly Dennis is at the kitchen table with Elizabeth at the stove making eggs in the frying pan "How many eggs you want hun?"

"Uhh, two please" he answers.

She smiles and scoops up his eggs, carefully laying them on his plate "There you go sweetie" she smiles warmly at him and walks back to the counter. Bella is sitting right across from him reading something and sipping her orange juice.

"Hey baby, what are you reading?"

"Job listings" she sighs.

"Anything interesting you?" He asked her.

"Just this gardening job so far"

"Well I guess now that you're gonna be working I guess we'll have to discuss rent soon" he joked.

"Oh dad you know I've been paying that since before I went into collage" she playfully pushes at his shoulder.

"Maybe we can increase the figure" he smirked.

 

She sticks her tongue at him with a smirk. Suddenly Kevin walks in wearing a button up short sleeved shirt, his hair is short but long enough to slick back, he's like a mirror image of his Dennis/Kevin, even the same steely blue eyes. He walks past them and gets a glass down from the cabinet and wipes it clean and fills it up with Orange juice.

"Hey Kev" 

"Hi" is all he says, he then comes up behind Elizabeth and hugs her from behind, "Oh Hey Kevin sweetheart"

"I'm going out do you need anything?" he asks her. "Well I could use some lightbulbs" she replies. "You got em..seeya later" he gives her a kiss on the cheek but it almost seems like he lingers to long and then he walks out, going outside to the car.

Dennis narrowed his eyes at what he just saw getting protective.

 

Kevin gets in his car and drives off, he drives over to his school and parks near the football field. And of course Dennis is now in the passage seat seeing what is going on but Kevin can't see him there.

Dennis watches him tentatively.

Kevin's staring at some girls doing cartwheels, his breathing becomes deeper and he has both hands on the steering wheel, gripping it harder, he gets this pained look on his face.

Dennis recognizes that look instantly as he used to make it for exactly the same reason.

Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose, biting his lip. He makes an annoyed sound from deep in his throat and takes out his glasses and slips them on.

Dennis gasped in shock at how much he looked and acted like him.

 

Kevin takes out what looks like some pain pills and knocks them back with some water, before getting out of the car. He walks up to the fence testing the waters of if the girls or at least one of them would take notice in him.

"Hey Kevin, how are you today darling" one of the girls asked him sweetly.

"Um, alright. how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine...my boyfriend broke up with me though" she pouts.

"That's to bad..are you okay?" he asks getting closer to the fence.

"Yes I'm fine its just..." 

"Just what?"

"I just wish...oh no look at me rambling, you'll just think I'm bein silly"

He grabs her hand and holds it "I don't think you are..what do you wish?"

"Oh...I just wish I could find someone who would treat me right...my ex wasn't always very attentive when it came to me" she told him.

He snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her in more "I could be.."

She looks up at him, rubbing a hand on his chest."Oh really?" she giggled.

He leans his forehead against hers "Yes"

"Mmm, Kevin" she murmured.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Okay" she smiled up at him.

He takes her hand and leads her to his car, they both get in and drive somewhere, so they can be alone.

"Well this is nice" she smiled as they stopped at the destination he was driving to.

He gripped the steering wheel and then turned towards her with that look of dark hunger in his eyes that Dennis knew all to well. "Remove your shirt" he tells her.

"Kevin...are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine, just...please remove it"

 

"Are you sure?...you look kinda scary if I'm honest" she says cupping his cheek gently.

He closes his eyes at her touch and his hand lays against hers on his cheek "Pleease.." he deeply breathes.

"Okay" she sighs giving in lifting her shirt up slowly, exposing her bare skin to him.

That pained look appears on his face again and he deeply sighs as he knows his pants are much tighter.

"Kevin...what's going on?" she asked.

He gets out of the car and walks over to her side and opens her door and picks her up and lays her in the back seat, he's on top of her kissing and nipping at her neck making a low growl in his throat.

"Ohh Kevin" she moaned, her hands making its way into his hair.

He gropes her breasts hard and pinches her nipples, while he licks between her breasts.

"Ooh Kevin...your so forward babe" she groans.

"Ooh tell me to stop.." he groans.

"Why?" she asks him breathlessly.

"Because if you don't I..I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself"

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

He raises an eyebrow at her "Fine" he reaches down and rips her panties off, he then wraps his arms around her thighs and opening up her legs more and slams his cock into her pussy.

"Uhh...Kevin not so hard" she moaned.

 

He ignores her and starts to go at a fast pace, kissing her roughly.

"Kevin" she cried out in pain trying to push him away.

He reaches down between them and plays with her clit, licking at her neck "That's not my name"

"Uhh...what do you mean? uhh"

"My name is Dennis.." he growls in her ear as he lifts her hips up enough so when he thrusts it hits her spot.

"Uhh, Kev...uhh" she cries as she came.

He continues to thrust into her "Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry" she cries, tears running down her face.

"Say it!"

"Uhh Dennis" she cries.

He kisses her deeply "Again.."

"Dennis" she whimpered.

Dennis was watching in horror and had had enough of what he was seeing, so he decided to put an end to it"Kevin Dennis Crumb, what do you think your doing?" he roared.

Kevin jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling of the car "Dad?! what are you doing here?"

"Never you mind, drive this girl home now" he yelled.

Kevin gets back in the drivers seat and drives to her house, dropping her off.

 

"My apologies for what my son put you through" Dennis apologized to the girl who just nodded her head still shivering slightly from what Kevin had put her through, Dennis made sure she got inside her house before turning to Kevin. "Now take us home" he said in a dangerously calm tone his arms crossed with a stern expression

Kevin drives them home.

 

As soon as they got back and into the house Dennis turned to his son."Go to your room now...I'll deal with you later" he growled.

He goes upstairs without even talking back.

Dennis ran a hand through his buzz cut hair pacing up and down the living room frustratedly.

Molly comes in the room wearing her robe and her hair's up in a messy bun "What's going on I heard yelling?"

"Our son...he's more like me than I would have liked Molly"

"Well.. of course he is part of you after all"

"Its worse Molly...he has my urges" he sighed.

She sighs softly and sits on the couch "I've started to notice that myself hun"

"Really how...what have you seen?" he asked her sitting next to her.

"Just the way he talks sometimes like he's struggling enterally or if we go somewhere together I'll catch him staring at a girl and even.." she stops talking and puts her head down.

"Talk to me Molly" he whispered stroking her arm comfortingly as he held her.

"I think he's always been a bit jealous of you paying more attention to Bella more then him and I've also noticed how he sometimes acts around Elizabeth"

"Maybe...he just, he's too much like me sometimes it unnerves me you know"

"He's just growing up. I know you have told me sometimes that I've been to soft about it when I talk to him, but I just don't want to be so hard on him that he might become hard as stone"

"What are we gonna do Molly?" he asked with a sigh.

"Honestly I don't know what to do, maybe he wants one on one time with you, maybe show him other ways of thinking?"

"Okay...I'll try" he whispered.

\--

Meanwhile upstairs, Kevin was in his room but he went to Elizabeth's. She standing at the foot of the bed with her black silk robe on her back is turned away from him as she laying out her nightie to put on after her shower. 

Kevin admired her from behind before moving towards her and hugging her from behind again tightly.

"Oh my.." she chuckles lightly.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her in a husky voice kissing her neck.

"Of course I did darling.." she mewls, tilting her neck sideways so he can get better access to her neck.

"Mmm...I think I'm in trouble Lizzy" he told her.

"Why?" she asks.

"I did a bad thing...can you make me feel better?"

"Aww what did you do?"

"I scared a girl...I feel bad about it"

"Scared her how?" she asks softly.

"I tried to kiss her, I think I was too rough on her as well" he sighed sadly.

"Why do you do that when you have everything you need right here at home...you naughty man you" she says in a teasing voice, she presses her ass against his groin.

"Mmm I'm sorry baby, tell me what I can do to make it up to you" he groaned kissing her neck, his hands slipping into the top of her robe to squeeze her breasts.

She tilts her head back against his shoulder with her eyes closed "Ooh Dennis..." she breathes in a low tone.

Kevin grinned as he stripped her down before pushing her onto the bed.

She's laying on her stomach "Is this how you want me?"

"Mmm yes" he moaned at the sight of her before stripping down himself and joining her on the bed, kissing her back softly.

"It's been awhile since you done this"

Kevin smirked kissing her neck"I've never done it before" he whispered in her ear nipping her earlobe before thrusting into her.

"Uuh fuck..." she moans.

He went into her deeply, panting heavily.

"Ooh.." she moans a bit louder, pushing her ass against his thrusts. She uses one hand to rub on her breast.

"Mmm your so beautiful" Kevin moaned kissing her neck, going faster.

"Uhooh gawd..ooh Dennis..." she moans deeply.

"Uhh Lizzzy...I'm gonna uhh" he came with a moan.

 

Dennis saw this and got extremely angry "Kevin!" he shouted

Elizabeth flips over onto her back and stares at the both of them, breathing hard.

"Dad...I, I'm sorry" Kevin stammered. "Why do you keep doing this Kevin?" he asked exasperated. "Come on Dad you can't have all the fun, right Lizzy" Kevin turned to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks away, licking her lips as if she's thinking of what to say and also blushing really bad.

"Get out Kevin" Dennis told him in a strained angry voice. "Hmm no I'm good right here with Lizzy" he said kissing her deeply,

"Kevin please.. go to your room so your father and I can talk..mm" she bites her lip.

Kevin sighed kissing her again before getting up and going to his room.

Elizabeth almost doesn't want to make eye contact with Dennis, looking away slightly.

Dennis shut the door before walking over to her. "What happened Lizzy?" he asked her.

"He came in and I thought it was you..it wasn't until right before you came in that somehow I knew it wasn't you"

"He's getting worse" Dennis sighed looking down looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"He sounded just like you... felt just like you" her voice was suddenly deeper. "I can't help but wonder who's next on his list to do these things too?"

"Nobody...it stops now" he told her stubbornly.

"How can you control him if you can hardly control yourself?" she gets right in his face, brushing her lips against his.

"I have to try" he mumbled before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm" she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her.

 

He moaned into the kiss, stroking her body.

"Touch me..."

Dennis touched her clit rubbing little circles around it.

"Ooh I'm sorry I got so turned on.. I couldn't help it"

"I forgive you" he whispered before slipping another finger inside her.

"Uuh would you forgive me if I said I had thoughts of the both of you ganging up on me?"

"Why?" he asked thrusting another finger inside her deeply.

"Because it's almost like he is you, like there's two of you or maybe he's you without the alters or what you could have been"

"And you like that better than me hmm?" he asked.

"I like you no matter what, you know that"

"Really"

"Oh course I do darling"

He thrusted his fingers inside her deeply "Cum for me Elizabeth" he growled.

She cums pretty hard, pushing her pussy against his fingers "Ooh Dennis!"

He kisses her deeply as he pulled his fingers out of her slowly.

"My sweet Dennis.."

He looked down at her with a smile.

 

**Meanwhile..**

Kevin buzzed his hair off and then got some of his dads clothes out of his closet that he had put in there some time ago and he puts them on and his glasses. He looks just like his father, a mirror image. He walks past Bella's bedroom and sees her in there, one of her little friends are in there with her. He comes right in and shuts the door behind him.

He turned around and stared at them hungrily.

They both look up and smile "Oh hey daddy, what's goin on?" Bella asks sweetly. The other girl Nancy gives him a little wave "Hey"

He starts to pant as he stared at them, he felt himself getting painfully hard. "Take off your clothes" he growled at them.

Bella giggles slightly like he's joking, The other girl Nancy just gets up and acts like she's going to leave "Um Bella I'm just going to get going, I got early classes tomorrow.."

"Your not going anywhere" Kevin tells her as he blocked the door "Take off your clothes"

"Wha?" Nancy gets a confused look on her face. Bella gets up and walks over to him "Daddy why you acting like this?"

"Stay out of this Bella" he snapped at her before turning to her friend again "take them off now" 

She reaches up and cups his cheek "Please"

 

"Bella!" Dennis shouts from the other side of the door, slamming his hands on it loudly.Kevin growls in frustration pushing Bella into the wall "You've always been his favorite" Kevin snarls at her looking her up and down, licking his lips.

"Omg...Kevin, that's not true he cares about us both the same"

"Shut up he's always loved you more...but that's why he can't have you" he growled staring at her lips.

"I don't understand you Kevin.. he loves us both, please believe me" she gets teary eyed.

"He can't have you...but I can" he says cruelly throwing her on the bed roughly.

"Kevin what are you doing?!" she panics.

 

"Your mine now" he told her, suddenly the door comes crashing open and Dennis runs over and grabs Kevin holding him back. "No, that's not fair you can't argh!" Kevin growled as he struggled against his fathers strong grip. "Kevin calm down" Dennis told him through gritted teeth tightening his grip. When it was clear he wasn't getting any better Dennis grabbed something from his pocket "Bella cover your face...do it now" he growled before spraying the chloroform in Kevin's face, knocking him out. As he went slack in Dennis's arms, Dennis held him tightly, shushing him. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" he repeated as his son slept in his arms.

Bella's just sitting there in shock and Elizabeth comes in and holds her "It's alright my baby..hush now"

Dennis is still sat there cradling his son in his arms, tears falling down his face.

Molly comes in and goes over to Dennis and takes Kevin from his arms so she can hold him "Oh my sweet Kevin" she kisses his head.

"I had no choice...I had to do this...its all my fault Molly...its my fault" he told her not able to stop the panic attack.

"No it's...it's mine Dennis" she keeps kissing her sons head. "Oh my sweet baby I'm sorry"

Dennis turned to Elizabeth and Bella who was still panicking in her arms."Take her outside and look after her" he told Elizabeth, looking at her apologetically.

They start walking out and Bella looks up at him "I thought he was you dad" Elizabeth shushes her and they go out.

Dennis sighs looking down at his son, taking him away from Molly and carrying him to his room.

\---

Kevin's out for a good half hour but then he starts coming around and he notices he's tied to his bed "Wha..why am I tied down?"

"I don't trust you enough not to go after anyone else" Dennis told him, he was sat on a chair next to him holding a box of the pills he saw him taking.

"Is that for my headache?"

"You tell me Kev...you were taking these in the car as well"

"Their just some pain killers, I get a lot of headaches" Kevin says in a low tone.

"What's going on Kev?" Dennis asked him in a worried voice.

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared Kev, I know you feel like I don't pay as much attention to you than I do Bella and I am sorry...but I'm here for you now"

"You always liked girls better.. that's why you pay attention to her more" Kevin looks over at him "and I know why too.."

"You do?"

"Yes.. I see how you hug her, the way you laugh at her jokes even if their not funny, the way you smile when she's kidding around and playfully hits your shoulder, the way you both say goodnight....should I go on?"

"She's my daughter Kev, I love her the same way I love you" Dennis told him.

"You just want to fuck her the same way I almost got to in her room" Kevin grits his teeth at him.

"Kev, I need you to calm down"

"I got it worse in the sex addict department, thank you very much for your concern!" Kevin growls at him and turns his head away.

"I am so sorry Kev" Dennis bowed his head guiltily.

"Why you never.. gave me that same attention you gave Bella?"

"Exactly that reason...I know what your going through Kev and I'm gonna help you through it"

 

"It's because I'm a boy with a dick.. and you are into girls and that's why you show more affection to the women of the house then me.." Kevin tears up, it was starting to be obvious he had a warped way of thinking about his father and everything around him.

"Kev that's not true...please believe me" Dennis pleaded with his son.

"Then show me you care about me.. show me you love me just as much!" Kevin cries harder, shaking his head with his eyes closed.

Dennis sighed looking down at his son, slowly moving his hand to untie his restraints.

Once Kevin's free, he covers his eyes crying harder.

Dennis holds him close in a tight embrace "Shh, oh my baby boy" he cried.

"There was times in the past where I hated being a boy because I thought if I was a girl you would love me more"

"Shh, when I found out your momma was pregnant with you...I wanted you to be boy and when we went for her ultrasound I was so happy when the nurse said you were a baby boy, I burst into tears of joy and I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't wait to see you and now eighteen years later...I am so proud of you and the man your becoming and I love you so much" he hushed him, telling him the story in a soothing voice.

 

Kevin looks down "I did something bad when I was 14"

"What did you do?" he asked him softly with a sigh.

"It was very late one night and I woke up to strange sounds and I realized it was coming from your bedroom, I went to check on you and mom to see if you were alright but when I looked through the cracked door I saw you and Elizabeth having sex.." Kevin says looking away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that son...is that when the urges started?"

"Every time I did hear something I went to check on purpose after that...I would watch and masturbate and I started to wish I was in on it....I don't understand why I had those thoughts running through my head..." Kevin puts his head down.

"I know how you feel Kevin... your grandmother used to do the same to me, except she knew I was watching" he told him softly. He closed his eyes trying not to cry in front of his son who needed him to be strong for him.

"Elizabeth felt wonderful just like I always imagined when I watched you fuck her but even better.." Kevin says lower voiced.

"I know" Dennis sighed looking down.

"And how warm and wet she was.. those never ending curves under my hands. The sight of her big voluptuous breasts bouncing as I rode her bare back and her voice when she moaned.." Kevin groans, feeling on edge again and it was pretty clear.

"Kev stay with me" Dennis whispered holding his face, staring in his sons eyes.

"I just wondered how Bella would feel, if her mother feels that good.. what would she feel like?"

"She's your sister Kev...you don't want to do this"

"Yeah but you do" Kevin smirks.

"I've learnt to control myself" he told him.

 

"Yeah sure.. I'm sure if I was a girl also you be after me too, but instead you have ignored me because I wasn't a girl and never wanted me the same way you do her.. you have no idea how unwanted that me feel growing up" Kevin tears up, it was becoming more and more clear Kevin wasn't thinking about what he was saying clearly.

"Kevin I do love you, I am sorry I made you feel like this...I'm sorry for giving you these urges but please believe that I still love you"

"No you don't.." Kevin closes his eyes, hot streams of tears running down his face.

"Yes I do Kevin, your my strong, kind, handsome baby boy, I love you so much" Dennis told him hugging him tightly.

Kevin looks up at Dennis, staring into his eyes "What does go though your head when you look at Bella.. and don't lie"

"I look at Bella and I think how can someone so damaged as me create someone so...perfect as her" he told him truthfully.

 

"You will never love me the same way, you will never look at me the same as you do her, you will never want to be close to me the same way. All I've seen is how you express love is by fucking the person your with or admire.. and all I ever wanted from you was the same closeness, I wanted to be part of it.. I feel abandoned from it all, left out.." Kevin takes his hand in his, it was now starting to make since what Kevin was getting at and how he thought of what love and affection was to him anyway.

"Kev..." he whispered nervously.

Kevin lays Dennis's hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes "You don't love me..." he sobs into his palm.

"What have I done?...I never thought...Kev I'm so sorry I have made you think that love is this...I'm so sorry, this is not what I wanted" Dennis sighed staring at his son.

Kevin reaches for his pill bottle off the dresser.

"What are those pills for Kev, the truth because they can't be for headaches"

"Their pain killers because I get bad migraines and what's it matter you don't love me.." he suddenly tries to down the pills.

"Kevin no!" Dennis shouts knocking the bottle out of his hand.

"If I don't get your love then I don't want to live.."

"Don't say that Kev, please don't say that" he begged.

"I'm sorry I wasn't born the right way that you truly wanted" Kevin closes his eyes shaking his head.

"Shh yes you were Kevin...I wouldn't want you any other way"

"You don't want me.." he repeats over and over.

"Yes I do...please calm down son" he said grabbing his shoulders.

"Pleassse show me you love me" Kevin cries uncontrollably.

Dennis stared down at him unsure of what to do.

 

Kevin pulls him down closer to him and almost kisses him but then moves his face over to Dennis's ear "I'm not going to force you but since you don't want to love me the way I truly believe is being loved then please.. take that pillow and kill me with it quickly..." Kevin whispers in his ear.

Dennis gasped in shock at what he told him "I won't do that...I'm not killing my son" he told him softly shaking his head.

"Please dadda...I hate feeling this way and it's never going to end, so please end me and free me.."

"No...I can help you, we can work through this together, but I won't kill my baby boy" Dennis cried.

"Take this pillow and take me out of this world.." Kevin pulls the pillow over to him and holds it against his chest.

"No...I can't do that...I won't"

"I can't control myself like you can and it's so painful.. it's unbearable"

 

"I can help you...I've been through this, you think I could control this straight away...I scared girls because I couldn't control myself, I was bullied by the people I went to school with, I was beaten by my own mother...because I was a freak" Dennis cried.

"How could you help me?" Kevin's stares up at him, his eyes like staring into a mirror.

"We can figure it out together...just please don't give up on the one person who understands what your going through...I didn't have anyone to help me...just please, let me help you Kev"

Kevin cups both sides of Dennis's face and leans his forehead against his, staring into his eyes "I love you.. don't give up on me, I need you"

"I never have son, I love you Kevin"

"Wake up...dadda!" Kevin's voice suddenly sounds very little.

 

**\---- End of dream.**

Dennis woke up suddenly with little Kevin sat on the bed next to him looking at him curiously.

"You were crying in your sleep.." Kevin says with an oh face.

"I'm sorry son...I was having a bad dream" he says bringing him in for a big hug.

"I have bad dreams too but then I grab my teddy and everything better then" he hugs him back, he then takes his finger and rubs away the tears on Dennis's face.

"Kev...you know I love you right" he asked him staring into his sons eyes.

"Yes I do and I love you to dadda. Do you want to play ball outside with me later?" he asks sweetly.

"Sure thing son" he smiled.

"Yay!" Kevin gets all excited, jumping around on the bed. "Momma got me a new beach ball, I'll go get it!" he gets down from the bed and runs out to get his ball.

Dennis smiled as his eyes followed him out of the room. "I promise I won't make you feel unloved" he said to himself.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> Notes: ( This was part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series I started as one shots based on my Novel 'Twisted Dreams' ) ( My Oc Molly is Kevin's mother and my oc Elizabeth is Bella's mother in case you didn't know. )


	54. About His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Bella Crumb. (Daughter) (A sweet little moment between father and daughter *No sex in this fic * )

Dennis was asleep in his room after a long day at work when all of a sudden he started to shout loudly in fear. Bella had just come back from school when she heard her father screaming in his room.

She bolts up the stairs and into his room, jumping on the bed near him. She shakes him awake "Dad! wake up!"

"I didn't do it mommy...I'm sorry" he cries in his sleep, trembling before he woke up gasping for air as his heart was racing.

 

Bella's close to his face, cupping his cheeks "You were dreaming.." she whispers softly, trying to comfort him.

Dennis was breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheeks "Shh you're alright" she shushes him softly.

He holds her close sighing deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry baby...I just get nightmares sometimes" he told her slightly embarrassed.

 

She chuckles "That's okay everyone does, even me sometimes. What was it about?"

"My mother" he said shakily.

"That's one thing you never really told me about your past. Do you want to tell me?"

"You sure you want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes I'd love to know more about you" she holds his hands in hers, smiling softly.

"Okay, well when we were younger our mother used to do nasty things to us" he told her as he sat up on the bed. He was feeling quite nervous about telling her about his past, he didn't want her to think he was weak because he couldn't fight back.

 

"What kind's of things?" she asks, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She would hurt us if we displeased her" he said feeling the panic start to rise. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling down his face.

Bella kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear "You're doing fine, just take a breath"

"She would hit me..." he cried.

"It is past now, she can't harm you anymore"

 

Dennis nodded but his eyes looked so haunted by the bad memories.

"Look up here" she points at her eyes.

He looks up at her softly, staring deep into her eyes.

"What do you see now?"

"You have my eyes" he sighed. She laughs lightly "Besides that"

Dennis just stared at her unsure what to say.

"Your future.. silly" she playfully pushes at his shoulder, smirking.

Dennis smiled up at her.

"Just remember it and you can talk about your past much easier, because you know your future is brighter and fulfilled" she gives him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he said softly holding her tightly.

"You are and always will be the stronger person I know"

"Thank you Bella" he sighed.

Bella hugs him tighter, kissing his cheek over and over again like when she was little "Your welcome dadda"

 

"I remember when I first saw you...your mother and I were so happy to see you, I remember holding you in my arms for the first time, you were so small, I promised myself that I would try and be the best parent I could be...I wanted to give you the childhood I never had" he told her softly.

"You did and you still are.. I couldn't ask for a better father then you. You are my whole world, you and mom"

Dennis smiled tearfully as he stared at his daughter. She holds him close, feeling like the luckiest daughter in the world.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	55. Gummy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Dennis goes to the store with Molly and Gummy bears! :D )

It was errand day again and Dennis and Molly went to the store. Molly had got some gummy bears and was throwing them up and then catching them in her mouth.

Dennis was watching her from a distance as he was getting the things on his list

She kept throwing random things into the cart and then she gets in front of him and the cart and puts her foot up on the bottom of it and pushes forward with her other foot, making the cart go faster down the aisle "Wee!" she giggles.

Dennis chuckles as he watches her "Not too fast Molly" he told her.

"Oh don't be a such a spoiled sport" she tells him.

"Who me?" he smirked giving her a kiss.

A man storms up to them "Excuse me sir, but you need to keep your daughter under control she left gummy bears all over the other aisle floor and we don't tolerate that" he grills Dennis.

 

"My apologies sir, won't happen again" Dennis told him a bit annoyed that he interrupted his moment with Molly.

The man just turns up his nose at them and walks off. "Gosh what a snob job" Molly comments with a smirk.

He chuckles "We better go before we get into more trouble" he told her softly.

She lets out an over dramatic sigh "Okay"

Dennis pays for the stuff and they head back to the car.

When they get back in the car, she starts throwing the gummy bears up again and catching them in her mouth, one gets away from her and lands in the back seat "I'll get it"

Dennis stared at her as she tried to find the gummy bear checking her out "Mmm your so beautiful baby" he moaned.

Her cute ass in that skirt of hers sticking out from between the seats as she's trying to find the bear "I don't see it" she huffs.

 

"Aww its okay baby" he sighed staring at her longingly.

"But if I don't find it, it will melt and be sticky all over the seat and I know you don't like that"

"It'll show up baby" he whispered his hand touching her leg gently.

"How's the view from back there?" she giggles.

"Wonderful" he told her with a small groan.

"Your hands warm"

He kisses her leg softly.

"Mmm"

"I think we should go somewhere quiet" he said softly kissing her leg again.

"Okay" she wiggles her ass before getting back into her seat.

 

Dennis drives off somewhere and they end up outside an empty car park next to a wooded area, the trees covered the car from all angles so they were completely hidden.

Molly does that cute shy act, biting the tip of her thumb with a smile.

Dennis leans in kissing her neck.

"Maybe we should get in the back seat?"

"Yeah maybe" he sighs climbing into the back.

When she gets in the back with him, she slips her panties off and lays over his lap on her stomach.  "Now what was it you were going to do with that hand of yours?" she asks, like she doesn't already know.

He smirked kissing her neck as his hand travelled up her leg to her pussy. She sighs and relaxes against his touch.

Dennis's breathing starts to pick up as he nuzzled the back of her neck, his finger touches her clit.

"Mmm" she mewls "Do you want me to flip over onto my back or do you want me to keep laying on my stomach?"

"Stay like this" he groaned desperately panting heavily. She giggles.

"I want you" he groaned.

"I'm making you wait awhile.. or at least until you spank me a little" she laughs.

 

Dennis moans as he spanked her ass gently.

"Mmm more" she breathes. He does it again a little harder.

"Not to hard" she whines.

"I'm Sorry baby girl" he says sadly staring up at her apologetically.

"But I didn't say stop, did I?" she giggles.

Dennis kisses her neck again, pushing her closer to him.

"Do you want me to straddle you daddy?"

"Yeah" he whispered kissing her again.

She gets up and gets on his lap. Straddling him. Staring in his eyes with a cute smirk on her pretty face.

Dennis leans back admiring her beauty before kissing her breasts.

She tilts her upper body backwards more giving him better access "Mmm Dennis bear"

He starts lifting her top off slowly. Molly lifts her arms up, helping him out with her shirt and once that's tossed aside, she unclasps her bra, exposing her perky breasts.

"Mmm" Dennis moaned kissing them softly. She moans as his mouth kisses around her nipples "Ooh"

 

His hands travel down to her skirt as he sucked on her nipples.

"Uuh Da uuh" her moans are shaky. She pushes her pussy against his still covered cock, dry humping him hard.

Dennis panted more as she did that thrusting up to meet her strokes.

"Please daddy I need you" she softly begs.

He unbuckles his pants pulling them down. She pulls at his underwear acting very needy.

"Somebody's desperate huh" he chuckled. She pouts and leans her forehead against his "Aren't you?"

"What do you think sweetheart?" He asked with a smile kissing her again.

"Show me how much you want me"

Dennis grinned as he flipped her over onto the seat sideways, getting right between her legs.

 

She smiles up at him "I love you.."

"I love you too baby" he says as he slips into her.

Molly lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief as she felt him inside her.

Dennis sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder going deeper inside her, kissing her neck softly.

"Oh my Dennis bear.." she moans softly and wraps her leg around his hip, bringing him closer.

Dennis started rocking his hips back and forth with a groan.

Her hands rub up and down his back in a soothing way as he thrusts faster deep within her "Uuh uuh" she moans louder.

 

His skin twitched wherever she touched him as he kissed her again.

"Mmm I love you" she coos in his ear.

"I love you too" he groaned as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

"Ooh Dennis!" she cries and moans loudly into his mouth as she kisses him.

He came with a moan after a few more thrusts.

She wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles his face "Mm my sweet daddy"

Dennis sighed happily kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey there's something behind your ear" she reaches behind his ear and pulls out what it is. It's the gummy bear. "Magic" she giggles.

He chuckles resting his head on her shoulder "I love you" he mumbled.

 

"I love you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	56. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My Oc Elizabeth. ( The 2 women have some tension between them, oh what will they do about it? ;) ) *

Patricia had taken over the light and was currently cleaning the house, Elizabeth walked downstairs to get a drink. She enters the kitchen and gets in the fridge "Darn we're out of red wine"

"Why do you want to have such a vile drink?" Patricia asked her in a snooty voice.

Elizabeth turns and leans against the counter "You never had any? I'm surprised, I would think you would use it to ease your nerves" she tsks her tongue.

"I don't like the taste"

"This one tastes sweeter, do you want to have a taste?"

"I don't drink, alcohol makes people act like fools" she turned her nose up at the drink.

"I only suggested a taste not the whole glass hun" Elizabeth smiles.

"I'm fine thank you"

 

Elizabeth looks at her laundry folding in the basket "Um your folding this wrong, Dennis likes it a certain way" she takes it out and refolds it.

"Yes of course you would know" she scoffed.

"Well I would think you would know most of all, Trisha" Elizabeth chuckles.

"Don't call me that" she said repulsed by the name.

Elizabeth gets closer to her "Trisha.." she draws out the nick name.

"I said don't call me that" she told her sternly although for some reason she felt a bit aroused at the same time.

"Ooh Trisha.." she whispers softly in Patricia's ear.

Her breathing picks up making her back away slightly unsure of what to do but not wanting to leave at the same time.

"Am I making you nervous sweetheart?"

"No" she whispered.

"Are you sure Trisha?"

"I said I'm fine" Patricia snapped.

Elizabeth tries to go in for a kiss suddenly.

Patricia backs away "What on earth are you doing?"

 

"Trying to show you some lovin" Elizabeth says softly.

"No your trying to trick me, well you may have Dennis wrapped around your finger but you won't fool me"

"But I'm not trying to trick you"

"Stop lying, I'm not foolish" she yelled backing away from her.

"I'm not lying damn it!"

Patricia gets flustered and walks away going upstairs.

"Patricia" Elizabeth takes her hand.

She tensed up at her touch "Let go of me" she said in a strained voice.

Elizabeth gets down on her knees in front of Patricia and takes her hand to lay it on her cheek "Please believe me"

 

Patricia felt so conflicted she wasn't sure what the best plan was. "Just please let go of me" she repeated softly closing her eyes.

Elizabeth lets go of her hand and stands, she then rubs her hands up Patricia's torso all the way up to her pecks, lightly pinching on her nipples "Mmm Patricia"

Patricia hisses at the contact her heart beating faster. Elizabeth pushes her body against hers and nuzzles her neck like a cat would "Please trust me.." she purrs. Patricia sighed leaning in to her touch.

 

Elizabeth looks up at her, still holding her and leans in and kisses her slowly and passionate. Patricia leaned in to the kiss with a moan.

"Do what you want with me, I'm yours.."

Patricia's hands started wondering around her body.

Elizabeth takes her shirt off and takes ahold of Patricia's turtle neck and pulls it up and off of her, throwing it to the side. "Patricia.." she whispers, leading her over to the couch.

Patricia acts all shy covering her body with her arm feeling embarrassed.

 

They sit on the couch and Elizabeth takes her bra off to make Patricia feel less vulnerable. She chuckles and lays on her side, bringing Patricia down with her and continues to kiss her deeply. Their chests are pressed together as they hold each other closer, making their nipples brush up against each other's.

She moaned quietly as she touched her body.

Elizabeth looks up into Patricia's blue eyes "I love you.. you may not believe it but I do"

Patricia stared at her softly breathing heavily.

"I love you" she whispers against her lips.

 

Patricia kisses her again leaning against her body. Elizabeth reaches under the top of Patricia's skirt and into her underwear, stroking her cock.

"Uhh" she moaned.

Elizabeth strokes her at a faster pace and sucks on her neck "Ooh Patricia..."

"Mmm yes that feels good" she whispered.

She does it faster to Patricia, a bit harder "Cum for me hun"

Patricia cums with a groan suddenly.

 

Elizabeth brings her hand back up and licks and sucks Patricia's cum off her fingers slowly "Mm yum" she coos.

Patricia sighs softly as she watched her.

Elizabeth nuzzles her face in the crook of Patricia's neck and snuggles against her "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered holding her close.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	57. Comfort   *Glass Alternate Ending*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth and Nova's Oc Emma.* (Takes place right after 'Glass' different outcome)

Emma heard what had happened to Kevin Crumb and The Horde, she felt shocked and devastated after hearing what had happened to her friends. She had no idea how Elizabeth must be feeling, she decided to leave work early and made her way to their house knocking on the door gently.

Elizabeth finally answers the door, wearing this button down red house dress with little flowers on it and her hair was cut much shorter. Her eyes had dark circles around them, she looked warn. "Emma?"

"Hey Lizzy" she said feeling sad as she took in the sight of her.

"Please do come in"

Emma steps inside taking off her shoes and walking into the living room. "How are you doing Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh...so. so just trying to keep busy with keeping up the house" she says picking up a pillow and patting imaginary dust out of it because it's already clean. "How have you been Emma?"

"Been better, I heard the news and just wanted to check how you were doing" she told her.

"Do you want some coffee or maybe some tea or even water?"

"I'll have tea please" she requested before seeing little Bella and Kevin looking at her from the top of the stairs. "Hey guys" she said to them with a smile.

They wave and go back to their room. 

"They don't talk much lately" Elizabeth says with a sigh, she pours Emma some tea and sits it on the table for her. There's a place at the table that has a dinner plate and knife, fork and spoon sitting next to it neatly.

"Bless them, maybe I'll talk to them later, it might help cheer them up" she sighed before sitting down at the table and sipping her tea.

"They just don't understand.." Elizabeth murmurs and sits at the table with her tea.

"Give them time, they're still young, it must be hard for them not seeing him again, he was an incredible father after all" she sighed reaching out to hold her hand comfortingly.

"He's..they are coming back home one of these days"

"Lizzy...." Emma sighed bowing her head sadly.

"They talk to me a lot in my dreams and Molly she dreams about them too.. Molly says they're alive"

"I saw the report Liz, he got a bullet wound to the gut..." she told her.

Elizabeth takes Emma's hand and squeezes it "They lived.. those people are holding them somewhere and it's only a matter of time before they escape and come home"

"How do you know that?"

"Molly told me"

"But what if she's wrong Liz?" she asked.

"I won't accept it..." Elizabeth takes a sip of her tea and gets very quiet. She pulls away from the table and walks over by the window. "They're coming home.."

Emma looked at her softly knowing there wasn't really much she could say to her to change her mind."Is it alright if I say hi to the kids?" she asked Elizabeth softly.

"Go ahead.." she sighs, leaning her head against the window frame, staring out at the evening sky.

 

Emma got up and went upstairs to see Kevin and Bella, she knocked on their door.

"Come in"

Emma walks into their room and sees them both in their beds.

There's a small tv in the room and their watching The Muppets movie. "Hey Emma.." Bella says softly. Kevin waves at her and keeps watching his movie.

"Hey guys" she said quietly joining Kevin on his bed and watching the movie with them.

Bella lays on her side in her bed "Emma can I ask you something?"

"Go for it" Emma nodded.

"Can you lay here with me?"

"Sure" Emma said getting up and lying next to Bella.

Bella snuggles up to her and lays her head on Emma's collarbone.

Emma held her gently rubbing her hand up and down her back"How are you Bella?" she said softly.

"I wish I could talk to him..."

"I know, me too"

 

Bella closes her eyes "I want to hear his voice in my ear telling me he still loves me, I'd give anything to get at least that" she whimpers.

"Shh, of course he still loves you Bella, you know I remember the first time I saw you, do you remember?" she said in a soothing voice.

"Mhm.." she sniffs.

"He said he felt like the luckiest man in the whole world and that he loved you with all his heart, he's still with you Bella in here" she pointed to her heart "And in here" she pointed to her head "As long as you remember him he will always be with you, I promise" Emma told her softly.

Bella starts to cry and hold on to Emma tighter.

"Oh sweetheart, shh, its okay" Emma comforted her stroking her hair softly.

"What are we going to do without a dad and what is my momma gonna do without a husband? Momma needs someone.. she's so lonely" she cries.

"Shh, something will work out sooner or later my darling don't worry" Emma shushed her.

 

"Momma sits out on the porch at night in the swing and watches and waits for something"

"I know, please don't worry yourself too much Bella" Emma told her softly rocking her slowly.

"I want to go to sleep now" Bella says getting down into her blankets.

 

"Alright sleep tight darling" she said as she got off the bed after she fell asleep and knelt down next to Kevin's bed as he was still awake."How are you little man?" she asked him.

"I'm okay.. Bella crying again?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay, she's just...missing dadda that's all" she told him softly.

"My momma said dadda's comin back soon" he says as he's hugging his teddy.

"She does huh?" she asked him sitting next to him.

"Mhm yup, I listened to momma tell aunt Liz" he tells her like it's a secret.

"Well all we can do is hope, although having said that what have I told you about eavesdropping little man?"

"I sorry.." he pouts.

"Its okay, I forgive you, just don't do it again okay bud" she told opening her arms for a hug.

He gives her a big hug and a smooch on the cheek "I go nighty now or can I stay up?"

"Its up to you Kev but if your staying up you gotta be quiet because your sister is asleep alright" she told him.

"Okay..I love you" he says really quick and grabs his blanket and wraps himself up with it and continues watching his movie.

 

Emma smiled at him before standing up and walking out of the room to see Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth's out on the porch swing, staring at the moon which is very bright.

Emma joined her staring up at the sky as well.

She lays her head on Emma's shoulder, taking a deep breath of the evening air.

Emma wrapped an arm around her and noticed how cold she is, she unzips her jacket and hands it over to her. "You must be getting cold" Emma told her before wrapping it over her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiles and nuzzles her face in the crook of Emma's neck "Thank you.." she whispers softly.

"Your welcome" Emma sighed resting her head on hers.

Elizabeth had unbuttoned the top part of her dress, some of her cleavage was showing and her skin glowed a blueish hue under the moon light.

Emma notices and can't help but stare.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah it is" she said looking back up at the sky.

"I remember all the times I sat here with him and looked up at the moon or even the sunsets.. we would hold each other.. kiss each other passionately. We would touch each other, meeting each other's needs and at the end of it all make love.. Ooh my darling..." Elizabeth deeply moans, closing her eyes with her hand rubbing on her thigh.

"I'm sorry Liz...he loved you so much" she whispered.

 

Elizabeth's hand rubs up her thigh while the other slips into the top part of her dress to rub on her breast, her eyes flutter "I miss you my darling...ooh" she moans.

Emma sighed standing up to give her some privacy.

Elizabeth lays down in the swing and begins to finger herself, with her eyes closed as tears start to come out of the corners of her eyes "Please tell me you love me...I need to hear you" she whispers.

Emma tears up as she hears Elizabeth trying to talk to him. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Please don't say that.. please don't leave me" she whines.

Emma turns around starting to feel concerned about her.

"Hold me.."

"Liz?..."

"Please..."

Emma walked over to her holding her gently.

Elizabeth held onto her tightly "I never want to let go of you...You are my world and I love you so much.." she cries.

Emma said nothing just held her close shushing her.

"I'm so sorry Emma"

"Its okay" she said kissing her cheek softly "What was he saying to you hmm?" she asked her softly.

"Nothing.. I can't hear him and that hurts me so much"

"Shh, its okay" she comforted her.

Elizabeth shivers at the slight breeze that picks up.

"Come on lets go inside" Emma said holding a hand out for her.

She takes it and goes back inside the house with her. Elizabeth grabs another log and adds it to the fireplace getting it to burn better. She sits there in front of it and quietly cries.

Emma came back with a glass of water for her "Liz when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night.. but only for a few hours"

"Here take these, they'll help you" she said handing the glass to her and some sleeping tablets.

Elizabeth looks at them hesitantly at first but then takes them and downs them with some water.

Emma smiled at her taking the empty glass away from her waiting for her to relax."I carry them around because of...well my nightmares" she explained.

"You have nightmares?"

Emma nodded her head"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love Liz" she told her softly.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its okay, I didn't have many people to help me though...if I can help you and your family I will I promise"

"I know you would hun" Elizabeth sleepily smiles.

"He was a good man, his family deserve the best, anything you need just ask" she told her.

Elizabeth nods with a smile, her body feels so heavy and she slowly falls over on the rug passing out in front of the warm fire.

 

Emma picks her up and carries her to the sofa making her comfortable and wrapping a blanket around her kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep tight Lizzy" Emma whispered before going upstairs to check on the kids who were both fast asleep still. She stepped outside looking up in the sky again. "Please come back, they need you back...just if there is any chance you are still out there, then please...please come home" she begged feeling the tears sting her eyes before stepping inside again and sleeping on the sofa next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sleeps soundly next to her, probably more then she had since she had first heard the news.

 

The door opens and Emma wakes up with a jump as she got up to see who it was, when she sees who it was she felt herself smile excitedly. "They said you'd be back...I'm so glad to see you again" she said smiling up at her friend.

Elizabeth starts crying in her sleep.

Dennis leaned down and held her in his arms.

She suddenly relaxes and her crying subsides as if she feels him in her deep slumber.

Dennis held her until she finally started to stir, the sleeping pills wearing off.

"Is this is the part of the dream.. when you tell me you can't stay?" she says softly.

"She's been doing that a lot since you've been gone" Emma told him quietly, Dennis sighed stroking her hair softly kissing her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Lizzy" he whispered.

"But that's what you always say.. and then I fall away from your arms, your warmth, your love...I don't feel it anymore and I cry so hard I can't stop"

"I'm not leaving Lizzy, I promise" he said softly.

She curls up around the couch pillow "Bella's been having bad nights where she cries out for her dadda..I've tired so hard to help her but she's in so much pain and I'm in so pain, we just end up feeding off each other's hurt.."

"I am so sorry Lizzy...I didn't mean to hurt you...but I'm here now and I'm never leaving any of you again" he promised.

"It was losing you that hurt me and the fact I wasn't able to still talk to you and tell you I love you.."

"I'm here for you now I promise" holding her hand as he said that.

"Show me your really here, let me feel you.."

Dennis holds her hand to his heart so she can feel it beating while he kissed her deeply.

As they kiss she starts to whimper and cry "Ooh my darling.. I missed you so much.."

"Shh, don't cry my love"

She holds his face in her hands and stares into his eyes "I love you...I love you so much"

"I love you too" he whispered with a teary eyed smile as he held her close.

Small whimpers can be heard from upstairs "Oh Bella.."

"I'm gonna go and see her" Dennis whispered resting his head on hers.

"Okay my darling"

 

Dennis went upstairs to see his babies, he opened the door and walked into their room.

Little Kevin Was asleep upside down in his bed, holding his teddy bear and Bella is laying in her bed with her face tear soaked, she whimpering in her sleep.

Dennis walked over to her and sat on her bed gently reaching out and stroking her hair."Oh my baby" he sighed sadly.

She whimpers and then starts yelling "Dadda don't leave me!" over and over again.

Dennis holds her and shakes her gently "Bella, baby wake up"

She finally wakes up and gets choked up again, holding him tightly "Dadda!" she cries.

"Shh, oh my beautiful baby girl, its okay" he tells her holding her close, rocking her gently.

She cries for a good half hour and wears herself out, she just leans against his chest quietly, listening to his heartbeat "I love you dadda.."

"I love you so much my sweetheart, I am so sorry for leaving you" he sighed kissing her head softly.

Little Kevin wakes up and sits up looking at the two of them hugging "Momma said you be back"

"Of course she did, thank you for believing Kev" he said with a smile holding out his arms for a hug.

Kevin jumps off the bed and runs over to Bella's bed and struggles up onto it and hugs Dennis back "Are you okay dadda?"

"I am now that I'm back with my two beautiful babies" he told him with a proud smile.

"Hey I'm no baby.." Bella smirks.

"Your always gonna be my baby" he told her softly with a chuckle, stroking her hair.

She gives him kisses on his cheek and Kevin gets up on the other side of him and kisses his other cheek "We love you"

"I love you two so much my sweet babies" he told them happily holding them close to his chest.

 

They eventually fell asleep in his arms. Molly appears in the doorway wearing her lavender silk robe. She smiles warmly at the site before her.

Dennis kisses them on the head softly whispering sweet nothings to them as they slept before looking up and seeing Molly in the doorway making his smile grow bigger.

Molly comes over and kisses their cheeks softly and tucks them in, she then takes Dennis's hand and leads him out into the hallway.

Dennis follows her outside.

She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply "Mmm I missed you" she quietly moans against his lips.

"I missed you too" he murmured between kisses.

 

Molly leads him into the bedroom where Elizabeth is already waiting for them "Come darling let us welcome you home and the other's properly" she smirks, holding her arms out to him.

Dennis smiled as he laid down next to her falling into her arms.

She slowly undresses him, rubbing her hands up and down his body "I love you.." she whispers and licks his neck.

"I love you too...both of you" he moaned covering up he bullet wound he got at the institution.

"It healed nicely I see" she leans down and kisses near it.

"Courtesy of The Beast" he sighed looking down at her.

"Mmm tell him Id be more then happy to thank him later" she purrs in his ear.

Dennis chuckled kissing her neck, panting heavily.

"Mmm I missed the feeling of your skin against mine, those strong arms holding me, your lips against mine and the sweet fulfillment I feel when your cock is deep inside me" she purrs and nibbles on his earlobe.

"I missed you, your loving words, you soft touches...your sweet pussy" he moaned.

"Mmm show me, show me how much you missed it"

Dennis stripped her down, flipping her over as he thrusted into her with a deep, primal groan.

"Uuh gawd!" she cries out.

He stayed still, getting used to being inside her again, tears falling down his face. Molly joins them on the bed and wipes his tears away "Welcome home" she kisses him.

Dennis kisses her back passionately thrusting into Elizabeth deeply with a moan.

Elizabeth pushes back against his thrusts "Uuh fuck me harder.." she begs him.

Dennis obliged and thrusted into her harder.

"Ooh baby I'm gonna uuh!" she cries out, gripping onto the blankets.

Dennis came with a moan not able to hold on as long as he would have liked.

Molly just chuckles at the both of them "Man you both must have been overly sensitive to begin with"

Dennis was just staring down at Elizabeth longingly like he had only seen her for the first time.

She turns over and looks up at him, warmly smiling.

He cupped her face with a shaking hand "Your so beautiful" he whispered to her.

"Don't make Molly wait to long for you" she smiles.

He smiled back kissing her softly with a sigh.

 

Molly slips her robe off and is already naked, she lays down beside Elizabeth.

Dennis moves on to kiss Molly happily. Molly moans sweetly in his mouth. She moves her hand down his chest and torso, finally getting down to rub on his cock "Mmm Dennis bear.."

"Mmm Molly" he moaned.

They make out for a good while, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"I missed you two so, so much" he sobbed.

They both hug him tightly "We missed you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in this novel only)


	58. Sexy Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis thinks his scars are ugly. Takes place way early in their relationship)*

Dennis was waiting in his bedroom for Elizabeth to come home, she had promised him that she had something special planned for tonight which was making him feel really excited.

She finally gets back and walks into the bedroom "Hey darlin"

Dennis smiled up at her "Hey baby"

"I got something for you" she opens and drops her coat, she's wearing a long black silky nightie that really shows off her cleavage. "Just for you.." she winks with a smile.

"Mmm, I love it" he moaned feeling aroused as he checked her out.

She twirls around and sways her hips as she comes towards him "Are you going to undress or do I have to undress you myself?"

"Mmm, maybe I want you to undress me" he panted as he watched her.

She smirks and starts to unbutton his shirt while she sits on his lap straddling him.

Dennis's hands glided up and down her back before he lifted up her nightie.

Elizabeth's big breasts bounce slightly when he lifted her nightie up over her head, that only makes her giggle.

Dennis kissed her breasts softly with a moan.

She tilts her body back slightly, pushing them out more so she can feel his lips more "Mmm my Dennis"

He carried on kissing them going down to suck the nipples.

 

Her eyes roll back as she feels him suck, the sensation making her very on edge. She opens her eyes briefly staring up his chest, his neck and his shoulders closely admiring his body, then she notices a scar on his right shoulder "Oh baby.. where did you get that?" she runs her finger across it.

Dennis freezes as he felt her fingers run across the scar.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I..." he stuttered not sure what to say starting to feel his eyes stinging with tears.

"Aww tell me what's the matter.." she kisses him softly, running her tongue across his bottom lip.

"You saw a scar" he cried.

"Yeah so?"

"Your not....disgusted by them?" he said confused.

"Does this look like I'm disgusted by them?" she leans forwards and kisses and licks his shoulder.

Dennis gasped in shock. "I...but how?" he stammered.

"Well I have one too and you seen that, so why would you think Id be disgusted by yours?"

Dennis leans back slowly "Other people don't share your views on my scars"

"Have you ever shown them to anyone?"

"Once...in school, there was this girl... she called them ugly" he sighed looking down.

 

"So you took one persons words to heart that much?"

"No she's right...they are ugly...mother said so too"

She lifts his chin up with her finger "I think it shows that you have gone to battle and lived through it and I find that very sexy"

"You do?" he whispered.

She leans her forehead against his "Yes.."

He stared at her before turning around to show her his back.

She runs her hands across the scars on his back and even places kisses on them "Mmm my sexy warrior" she coos.

He shivers and twitches wherever she touches him, his breathing picking up as he felt her finger trace a particularly long scar. "That one was from a hanger my mother drove into my back the day my father left" he told her softly.

She runs her tongue over it slowly.

He moaned quietly as she did that "I think I could tell you where most of them came from" he sighed.

She lays down beside him, rubbing on the scar on her throat "I love you just the way you are"

Dennis cuddled up next to her resting his head on her breasts.

"You are perfect to me"

He kisses her neck resting his head on her shoulder breathing heavily "I like you touching my scars" he whispered.

She traces his scars on his back with her fingers "Perfection" she purrs in his ear.

He moaned at her touch straddling her, his hips bucking uncontrollably.

"Oh save that for when your inside me" she chuckles.

He smirked kissing her again "I can't help it...your making me feel this way"

"Make me feel it too" she kisses his jawline.

Dennis undresses them both and slips inside her with a sigh

"Aww not going to move your hips like you were now?" she pouts. Dennis grinned as he started rocking his hips quickly moaning as he hit her spot.

"Uuh fuck..ooh" she moans and wraps her legs around his waist.

Dennis picks up the pace kissing her jawline "I love you"  he whispered over and over.

"Ooh I love you too"

 

Dennis came suddenly with a groan not able to last any longer.

"My darling.."

He stared down at her dozily.

She holds him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he falls asleep.

He was fast asleep next to her, lying on his front with his back exposed to her again.

Elizabeth snuggles up beside him and kisses his back before falling asleep.

 

**later on..**

Dennis started whimpering in his sleep and Elizabeth hears it.

She starts to whisper sweet things in his ear, shushing him "Hush baby I'm here" placing little kisses on his cheek.

"I'm not ugly" he whispered sadly.

"Mmm you're beautiful" she whispers back.

"Don't let them hurt me again" he mumbled.

"Never my darling"

 

"Love you" 

"I love you too" she snuggles against him.

He seems to relax after that sighing in his sleep again "Hold me" he whispered shyly.

She holds him and gives him a kiss. 

"Tell me you think they're not ugly" 

 

"I think they're lovely because they speak on how strong you are and always have been" she coos in his ear.

"I want to be strong for you" he sighed leaning in to her.

"You are"

He sighed contentedly sleeping in her arms peacefully with her stroking his back softly 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	59. Kevin Loves His Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb X My Oc Elizabeth* (Kevin Comes to his momma ;) )

Kevin had gotten the light and found himself lying on the sofa, he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he regained his bearings.

There's noise in the kitchen, Elizabeth is on the floor on all fours, scrubbing under the cabinet doors with a sponge and a tub of sudsy water. Humming to herself.

Kevin walked in and saw her "Hi Liz" he said shyly.

"Oh hey hun.." she gets up and dumps the dirty water and washed herself up a bit "Is there something you need?"

"No, no...I just wanted to see you again, its been awhile" he answered.

"Yes it has been.." she sips the glass of wine from her glass while she leans against the counter and then looks him up and down licking her lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you recently" he bowed his head.

"Oh It's okay, I'm sure you had a good reason"

"I did miss you" he pouted.

"Did you?" she walks up to him slowly.

He nodded his head "So much"

"I missed you too" she whispers unbuttoning the top part of her dress.

"Mmm momma" he moaned as he stared at her.

"Come with me" she takes his hand and leads him upstairs to the bedroom.

He follows her eagerly.

"Take your clothes off, I want to see you"

He does as she asked wanting to please her as much as he could. She undresses slowly and joins him on the bed and nuzzles his neck.

"Mmm" he moaned again.

She gets him to lay on his side and she gets behind him, spooning with him, wrapping her arm over his side, rubbing on his torso "Oh my Kevin"

"Mmm my momma" he murmured.

She kisses the back of his neck and her arm that's draped over his side rubs all the way down his stomach down to his groin. She begins to stroke his cock getting it hard "Do you like that, do you like it when I play with your cock?" she whispers in his ear.

"Ohh, yes momma" he moaned bucking against her touch.

 

"Ooh my so eager you are" she giggles and licks his neck. She pumps his cock faster and feels herself get a little turned on by just feeling him in her hand.

"Ohh momma give it to me good" he begged her knowing that she was starting to get more turned on, which he knew would probably bring out her more dominant side.

Elizabeth really picks up the pace and does it a bit harder "Does that feel good hm?" she slaps the side of his ass.

"Uhh yes" he groaned not calling her momma to see if she would notice and possibly punish him some more.

She slaps his ass again harder "I think you forgot something.." she purrs.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot to call me momma" she slaps his ass again.

"I'm sorry" he said not saying it again.

"Say it..or I'll stop stroking you" she grabs his chin staring down into his eyes.

"Ohh I'm sorry momma" he moaned giving in.

She kisses him deeply and continues to pump him faster "Good boy.." she coos.

"Thank you momma" he moaned quietly kissing her deeply.

 

She grabs him by the shoulders and rolls him on top of her and her legs wrap around his waist "Your welcome sweetie"

Kevin thrusted into her with a groan. "Uuh Kevin..my sweet boy, show momma how much you love her" she moans.

"I love you momma" he cried happily as his hips bucked inside her. "I love you too!" she moans louder. He kissed her deeply moaning into her mouth.

She slaps his ass as he thrusts into her more "Oh you like that baby, you like it when I spank you?" she purrs in his ear.

"Yes momma I do" 

She slaps it a little harder "Mmm so good isn't it?"

"Uhhuh" he moaned.

Elizabeth bites at his neck, claiming him as hers and slaps his ass hard enough that the skin begins to turn red "Say you love it!!" she yells.

"I love it momma... I love it so much" he shouts.

She keeps biting his neck and licking at it "Mmm If I was guy Ooh the things I could do to you baby mmm" she coos in his ear.

"What would you do?" He asked curiously.

"I would get behind you and claim you completely.." She licks his neck.

He shivered when she said that "What else?" He whispered shyly.

"Well I would pull your hair but that's kind of hard to do since it's buzzed" she chuckles.

 

"Maybe I can talk to Dennis about growing it out for you momma" he suggested.

"Oh trust me he won't, he's to clean and proper" she laughs.

"He might though since it's me asking" 

"He's to hard headed, so to speak and besides he'll probably think I was going to rough on you"

"I like it...it makes me feel alive" he tells her excitedly.

"I'm sorry I can't give that to you the way you want it"

"What you do is perfect momma and I wouldn't have it any other way" he told her kissing her cheek lightly.

"Oh my sweet Kevin.." she holds his face in her hands.

He stared at her longingly. 

"I wish I was everything for you and more"

"You are momma, you are my everything" he said softly his hips thrusting at a slow pace trying to make her feel good.

She has a climax suddenly and her arms wrap around him in a snug hug.

Kevin came after her melting into her arms.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Noaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	60. Being Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis and My Oc Elizabeth & Bella (Oc Daughter )* (No Sex)*(Part of my 'Twisted dreams' series )

Dennis and Elizabeth had taken Bella to the park and she was happily playing on the swings by herself whilst her parents were talking on the blanket, when all of a sudden another kid comes along and starts bullying her.

Bella gets off the swings to go over to the sand box. She follows her to the sandbox and kicks sand in her eyes laughing cruelly.

Bella gets upset and starts to cry, rubbing at her eyes with her small fists to get the sand out.

"You look stupid" she mocks Bella.

"No I don't you big meanie pants!" Bella shouts.

She simply laughs at her poking her tongue out.

Something in Bella's being snaps and she tackles the bully to the ground and starts biting her "Ggarrrr!!" she growls.

The bully starts screaming loudly. Dennis and Elizabeth hear it and Dennis runs over hurriedly to pull Bella off of the bully, dragging her away. "Bella stop" he said through gritted teeth as she struggled in his arms she was a lot stronger than she usually was.

 

Bella was shouting at the other girl "You filthy impure!" she growls. Elizabeth gets wide eyed and grabs Bella from Dennis and runs to the car "Dennis we got to go!"

They ran to the car driving off home quickly.

Bella was a mess the whole car ride home squirming in Elizabeth's arms not wanting to settle down and be still, making growling noises. "I'll kill her!, I'll kill her!" she yells.

They finally got home and Dennis helped get Bella inside safely, they laid her in her bed and Dennis held her shushing her, trying to calm down. "Bella come back to us, come on sweetheart" he whispered to her, staring at Elizabeth worriedly.

Bella just stops suddenly and stares up at him "My eyes hurt.."

"Its okay baby, your okay" he told her reassuringly.

"She kicked sand in my eyes" her eyes are a little irritated looking and bloodshot.

 

"Oh dear, okay lets get you cleaned up yeah" he whispered.

Bella lets out a big sigh "Okay.."Elizabeth leaves to go make something for Bella to eat.

Dennis cleans her up as best as he could, he held her close to him to comfort her.

She leans over the sink and spits some blood out of her mouth, "Eww.."

Dennis stared at her sadly "Bella what happened out there?" he asked her softly, taking her little hand in his.

"She hurt my eyes with the sand and I got angry and upset and I knew she was a bad person.. so I bit her"

"Okay" he sighed "Why did you bite her baby?"

"Because...she was a bad impure and deserved it!" she gets angry again.

"Hey, hey Bella calm, be calm" he said calmly,

"I can't help it dadda..I can't" she cries.

"Come here" he says holding his arms out to her.

She walks to him, letting him hold her. Dennis holds her tightly letting her cry into his shoulders.

Bella kisses his cheek, nuzzling it "I love you dadda"

"I love you too Bella" he tells her softly.

"Why do I feel this way?"

 

"I think daddy Beast might have something to do with it sweetheart, I'll help you control it whatever it is okay" he promised.

"Did he do this to me?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"No sweetie he didn't" he told her.

"But why am I acting like him?"

"Because your our baby girl, you have some of his powers that's all" he told her softly looking into her nervous blue eyes.

"But I don't want to be bad I wanna be good" she cries.

"Its okay Bella, I'll help you okay, both me and mommy will I promise" he told her holding her again with a sigh.

"I hate him..." she mumbles between sobs.

"Who baby?" he whispered.

"Beast"

Dennis sighed kneeling down to look up into his daughters eyes. "Listen baby, I know it seems bad and scary what's going on to you at the minute but its not his fault okay, none of us thought it would happen to you okay please don't blame him" he pleaded holding her face in his hands.

"But You didn't have to have me"

"But we have you and we all love you so much, you and mommy make us all so happy Bella, you give us so much joy and your such a beautiful, kind and brave little girl...your my little superhero you know" he smiled softly at her.

"No..I'm a villain like Daddy Beast is" she sighs.

"Bella look at me, we all have good and bad in us okay, even I do, but I try to be good as much as I can and I know you can do the same"

"I'll try" she sniffs.

"I know, just remember I'm here and mommy's here to help you as well, your not alone sweetheart I promise"

Bella lays her head on his shoulder.

He holds her close, kissing her head softly." I love you my little angel" he whispered.

\---

It was the next evening... Dennis had gone out of the light awhile to rest while Barry volunteered to watch Bella for the evening while Elizabeth and Molly went out to go shopping. Bella had been right beside Barry for 15 minutes watching tv with him but somehow she snuck off somewhere.

Barry realized Bella had snuck off somewhere and got up to find her "Bella!" He called when he couldn't find her anywhere.

She's in the kitchen up on the counter standing she starts taking plates out of the cabinets and throwing them on the floor making them shatter everywhere. *Crash!*

"Bella what are you doing?!" He shouts. 

She growls at him and throws a plate and hits the wall next to his head.

"Hey, what the hell?" he exclaimed as he ducked out the way.

"Don't yell at me!" she starts to cry and throws another plate on the floor.

"Stop throwing things at me then" he said.

"I want to eat.. Dadda Barry" she rubs at the tears filling her eyes.

"Well why didn't you just say so" he sighed before opening the fridge "What do you want kiddo?"

"Impures" she whines.

Barry pauses and turns to look at her "You can't have that darling" he said.

"Why?"

"You just can't" he sighed.

She jumps down from the counter and runs into the living room falling over on the couch to cry.

 

Barry walked over to her and picked her up to cuddle her. "Oh my poor baby girl" he cooed as he stroked her hair.

"It hurts" she cries.

"What hurts Bella?" he asked quietly.

"My want of impures"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry" he whispers feeling sorry for her, not knowing how to help her.

She rolls around on the couch having a fit crying.

"Shh, its okay Bella its okay" Barry shushed her.

This spell of hers goes on for a half hour.

"Not again" he murmured.

 

Bella had opened the window and got out and there's loud noise.

Barry went upstairs to her room and saw she was gone with the window wide open. "Oh crap" he yelled grabbing his phone to call Elizabeth.

 

After hearing what happen from Barry Elizabeth rushes home and they go out to find her, it's dark out but the moon is bright and full, they go out with flash lights "Bella!"

 

They searched for hours but couldn't see her "Bella where are you?" Barry yelled.

"Barry You need to let The Beast out, he will track her scent, please.." Elizabeth asks breathing hard from all the yelling and running.

Barry sighed shaking his head "Hasn't he done enough damage already Liz...I mean look at our daughter he's practically taken her over and you trust him not to corrupt her even more" he argued.

"Barry please...it's the only way now" she cries.

"Why do you trust him so much Liz?" he sighed.

"Because I love him to and he is her father as well... and he's the only one that can track her now...please I want my baby back!" she shouts at him.

Barry breathed heavily "Fine" he yelled before hunching over letting The Beast take over.

"Find our baby.." she tells him.

He nods smelling the air and finding her scent, he points to the direction it was coming from. "Its coming from that way" he told her.

They run towards it and it leads to a creek in the woods. Elizabeth looks down and see's a trail of blood. "Omg.." she gasps.

"Bella!" The Beast yells her name making it echo through the woods.

Bella finally appears dragging something behind her "Hi dadda"

"Hello Bella" he sighed in relief "What are you carrying?" he asked.

She drags it closer, its a severed leg "I feel better now.."

"Where did you get that from sweetheart?" he asked her worriedly.

"Up the road.. it was a girl" after she tells him that she burps.

"Did you...eat her?"

"Yes dadda, my tummy hurt and I ate her and I felt better"

"Oh god" he sighed kneeling on the floor looking distraught "What have I done?" he cried feeling sick.

Elizabeth kneels down by him and rubs his back "You haven't done anything.. she was born like this, you didn't influence her"  Bella runs over to him and hugs him "Don't cry dadda I'm sorry!"

"I didn't want you to be like me my girl...I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I won't do it again I promise...You can have the rest" she cries.

The Beast leans into Elizabeth slightly needing her strength, looking into her eyes fearfully.

"Come on lets get back to the house"

He nodded picking Bella up and walking back to the house together.

 

When they get back to the house, Elizabeth takes her upstairs to give her a bath.

The Beast lies on their bed with his hands on his head feeling guilty. He didn't want his daughter to become like him, he really didn't but he didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth sits by the tub, rubbing the wet sponge on Bella's back "I love you my sweet Bella" Bella looks up at her "I love you too mommy.. Is dadda okay?"

"He will be fine baby, don't worry..just promise me that when your hungry again just come and get me or dadda and we will take care of you, alright sweetheart?" she says softly.

"Okay mommy I will.." Bella smiles and sighs, playing with her rubber bath toys.

The Beast hears them finishing up and immediately pulls himself together so that they couldn't see him struggling emotionally.

Elizabeth comes out with Bella, carrying her on her hip. Bella's all fresh and clean in her sweet little jammies. "Alright baby it's time for sleepy"

He walks over to them and gave Bella a little kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight little one" he whispered smiling at her.

"I love you" she gives him a kiss back.

\--

The Beast is slumped on the bed again looking drained and defeated. Elizabeth walks into their bedroom and joins him, wrapping her arms around him "I had a talk with her and I told her we will take care of her needs for now on"

 

He nodded guiltily holding her close "I didn't want her to be like me Elizabeth" he cried.

"She has a part of all of you though and with the right teaching she will be even more unique then she already is. Everything will be wonderful" she rubs his head.

"Perhaps but I was hoping she would take after you more...healing is easier to control than this"

"She does darling, she heals just like me.. she's the perfect combination" she smiles at him lovingly.

He nuzzles beside her and making a low purr.

"Everything will be alright"

 

Suddenly Elizabeth wakes up from her dream.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	61. Top Of Their Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Horde X My Oc Molly. (The horde is on top of their game after the events in Philly or so they think (First meeting story )*

The horde was on top of their game and in a new hideout and everything was going according to plan after all the events in Philly, now Dennis gotten one new girl so far from one of the local high school's. The girl was locked up in one of the rooms, tied down to the bed with zip ties, her legs were tied apart and so was her arms to all four bed posts. She's just barely coming in and out of her drowsiness from that chloroform spray Dennis sprayed in her face earlier.

Dennis walked in to check on the girl, trying to ignore how lovely her body looked as he admired her.

The lovely blonde keeps making this small groaning sound as she moves her head side to side slowly.

He moved towards her and placed the bottle of water he brought to her lips "Drink" he told her.

The water passes her plush lips and she chokes on it some and coughs "Uhgh"

Dennis takes it away from her and wipes the drops on her chin off with his handkerchief.

"Mmm thank you" she says drowsily.

He just nodded his head turning to leave "I will be back in an hour to release you so you can wash yourself"

"Okie goodnight daddy.." she whispers.

Dennis froze when she said that "What did you just call me?"

She just giggles and mumbles incoherent things. He just walks away quickly and leaves the room.

 

Later on she starts waking up and whines noticing she's tied down.

Dennis comes back and unties her "There's a shower in that room there, please go clean up and clean up any mess you make, there are clothes on the worktop for you to wear" Dennis instructs her.

She looks down and glances up at him through her eyelashes "What if I refuse?"

"I will carry you in there myself if I have to"

She shy's away, scooting back further on the bed.

"Please go shower"

She jumps up and off the bed and runs to the door and pulls on it trying to get it open.

"Hey stop doing that" he shouts pulling her away from the door.

 

"Pleesse" she keeps begging him.

"No...you are sacred food, you have to stay here"

She gets down on her knees "Pleease..let me go, I'll do anything"

"Are you not listening to me I can't your here for..."

"What?" she looks up at him with her big crystal blue eyes, her plush lips quivering.

"Just go shower"

She gets up, looking defeated and goes into the bathroom. Dennis puts bedding on the bed.

She gets out of her clothes and puts them in a pile next to the door and gets in the shower, the water feels nice and warm to her and relaxes her a bit.

Dennis went into the kitchen to prepare some food for her.

She takes her time and relaxes to long, letting the warmth take her mind away as the water runs over her naked body.

Dennis walked in holding a tray full of food.

When she comes out she's still has her towel wrapped around herself, carrying her clothing to set on the bed "Oh Hey.."

"Your food is on the side, please don't make any mess" he told her.

"Sir?"

"Yes" 

 

"I've been remembering some things I might have said when I was drowsy earlier and I wanted you to know I'm sorry I called you that" she gets shy acting all of the sudden.

"Uhh that's okay" he stammered.

"I wasn't sure if you heard what I really said or not because I was mumbling things I'm sure"

"It's fine" he said.

"Okay" she turns around and takes off her towel and dries herself off.

Dennis turns away quickly trying not to look at her.

"The water felt nice" she says as she's slipping on her panties and bra.

"Good" he whispered.

"I was so relaxed, it almost made me wish I had someone in there behind me washing my hair, massaging my scalp" she makes a cute little giggle.

Dennis moaned as she said that.

"Kissing the back and sides of my neck" she continues.

He moaned again a bit louder.

 

She turns around and looks at him with a worried look on her face "I'm sorry..da" she cuts off her words quickly, blushing and turning away embarrassed.

Dennis turned to look at her "Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked shyly.

"I didn't mean to..I" she falls over on the bed and cries.

Dennis walked over and knelt down next to the bed "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've embarrassed myself and most of all you.."

"I'm not embarrassed" 

"But you were making noises like you were" she sniffs.

Dennis looked down ashamed "I'm sorry...I just I liked what you were saying"

She looks at him feeling confused which was written on her pretty features "You did?"

Dennis nodded starting to tense up"I'm sorry....I, I gotta go" he panicked about to get up.

"I don't get attention like that ever and that's why I was thinking about and talking about in such detail...I'm sorry"

Dennis looked at her longingly but he was panicking "I should go" he breathes heavily.

"But I don't want you to go.." she quickly takes his hand.

Dennis gasped at her touch feeling nervous.

"You have strong hands, you must be a hard worker?" she warmly smiles trying to make him feel better.

He moaned again quietly as he stared at her. She has this dreamy look in her big blue eyes "You are a hard worker aren't you? I like that.. I like it when a man is hard working, strong, protective, handsome and brave, in charge..." she sighs "Like you"

 

Dennis shivered at her words but seemed drawn to her at the same time "I, I shouldn't be doing this" he said nervously.

"But aren't you in charge?"

"I, I don't know anymore" he said in a defeated voice.

She puts her head down looking a bit sad again "I'm sorry I did it again didn't I?"

"Did what?" 

"I made you feel uneasy and nervous" she cries and puts her hands over her face.

"No it's not your fault...I just overthink things" he sighed kissing her hand gently.

"Your lips feel nice on my skin.." she breathes.

Dennis kissed up her arm slowly. Her breath hitches slightly as he went higher on her arm.

He reached her neck and slowly kissed her there as well. Her eyes flutter at the feeling "Just like I imagined it.. mm"

He sighed softly resting his head on her shoulder gently. Her head tilts back exposing more neck to him as she lays down on her back.

 

He kissed the newly exposed skin making his way to her cheek and jawline. Her mouth parts slightly as a small breathy moan escapes her "Ooh"

Dennis starts to get nervous again as he lifts himself onto the bed next to her.

She puts her arms above her head "Will you.. undress me?"

He moaned, nodding his head with his eyes closed.

She helps him out as he lifts her shirt off by unclasping her bra and then unzipping her shorts.

Dennis felt his heart beat quicker as his nerves started to come back.

When she see's him stare at her now bare breasts and thighs her heart beats faster and her breath is coming a bit quicker and her whole body blushes.

" I, I don't know if I can do this" he whispered shakily.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do.." she breaths with a slight pant to her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you.. I'm a monster" he cried. 

She takes his hand and guides it down to her soft thighs and then her inner thighs "Mmm"

Dennis's breath hitched as he felt her soft thighs. 

She slips her shorts and panties off and takes his hand again, getting his fingers to rub against her soaked pussy "Dennis.."

Dennis sighed as he felt his fingers touch her pussy slowly.

"Please play with it, do anything you want to it.. it's yours, I'm yours daddy.." she moans.

Dennis takes a few deep breaths before rubbing circles around her clit before slipping a finger inside her.

Her hips lift up and she pushes down against his finger "Denniss... uuh" she moans.

 

Dennis picks up the pace and adds a second finger, he looks up at her longingly, leaning down to kiss her. She moans loudly in his mouth while their tongues rub together.

He moaned as he kissed her.

"Let me feel you against me please.. or inside me please.. I've been a good girl I promise"

Dennis nodded moving on top of her. She reaches between them and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out and rubs on it "Oh daddy..it feels so good in my hands, I can't wait to feel it inside me" she coos.

He groaned panting heavily. She rubs his cock up between her wet pussy lips getting it lubed up enough to easily slide in "Mm now"

He then sinks into her deeply, trembling slightly as he does.

"Still nervous?" she asks him sweetly. He nodded slowly.

"Show me your in charge.." she leans her forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

Dennis sighed deeply before rocking his hips slowly. 

"Would it help if I did something you like and turns you on first?"

"What did you have in mind?" Dennis asked.

"Anything you like"

"Touch me, tell me you want me" he whispered desperately.

She gets him to slide out of her and she gets up backing away from the bed, crossing her arms over her bare chest "I don't wanna"

"Please baby girl, I need you" he pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes as he stared up at her.

She turns around and purposely sways her hips and backside back and forth slowly.

Dennis groaned admiring her.

"Teehee you're enjoying this" she giggles.

"Mmm yeah" he sighed.

She claims back onto the bed, sitting up on her knees. She shakes her breasts at him with a chuckle.

Dennis's breathing picks up as he stared at her.

She lifts her hair up and lets it fall back down slowly "Tell me what you want to do to my body"

"Everything" he whispered crawling towards her.

"Mm really?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Show me.."

 

Dennis kisses her deeply before kissing all the way down her body.

"I love how your lips feel on my skin" she shivers slightly.

He sighed happily as he carried on.

"Mmm lower daddy lower" she moans and begs. Dennis moaned again kissing near her pussy .

"Don't tease.." she pouts. He chuckled before licking her slowly. 

A jolt of pleasure hits her making her hips jump upwards "Oh!"

Dennis licked her again spurred on by her moans.

She suddenly hits her climax and in the middle of recovering she goes straight for his zipper, taking his cock out of his pants again to lick it "Mmm"

"Uhh" he groaned.

She suck on him more and more "Am I doing okay? I've never done this before" she asks looking up at him briefly.

"Yes...yeah your doing great...don't stop" he moaned.

"Are you sure?" she asks then licking around slowly around the sensitive head teasingly.

"Uhh please...I need more" he begged leaning back. She sinks down with her mouth and sucks faster "Mm mmm"

"Uhh yes" he moaned.

She continues for a good while, even trying to do it harder.

Dennis's hips bucked uncontrollably.

She gets up and gets on his lap "Can you do that to my pussy too?" she asks sweetly.

Dennis looked into her eyes deeply.

"What?"

He kisses her deeply leaning into her.

She kisses him back "I need you"

"I need you too" he murmured shyly, taking her hands in his.

She slides back down on him "Ooh now do what you were doing to my mouth"

He thrusted into her deeply with a moan, kissing her neck, trying to reassure himself.

"I want you my sweet Dennis bear" she whispers in his ear.

He picked up his pace, burying his face in her shoulder as he carried on thrusting into her.

"Ooh oh more!" she begs loudly.

He goes faster feeling himself getting close to his climax.

"Uuh uhh uh!" she moans deeply, holding onto his shoulders.

Dennis thrusts a few more times before he came with a groan. She has hers right after moaning in the crook of his neck, her body falls limp in his arms.

He holds her close, his face is still buried in her shoulder.

She nuzzles his neck "I want to stay with you forever"

"You do?" he asked leaning back to look at her. She nods smiling "Yes please"

 

Dennis kisses her again softly "Okay" he sighed happily.

She hugs him tightly feeling so happy she found her love.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	62. Dom Daddy D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. * (Dennis shows Molly who's boss ;) )*

It had been a long week both for Dennis and Molly. He had been at work having to clean up after the teens after game day and all the trash left and besides that, Molly and her Moody times lately, she been acting out and staying out later. She acted like a little brat during these times and it drove Dennis and Patricia up the wall, they even had a long.. long conversion about what to do.

 Molly finally comes home later on with some shopping bags in her hands.

Dennis was sat on the sofa reading a book when she came in.

She doesn't even notice him sitting there across the room from her and walks right past him, walking upstairs with her heavy shopping bags.

Dennis gets up and walks towards her.

She gets into her room and starts taking the stuff she bought out of the bags on her bed. several cute little outfits. She cutely hums as she's admiring what she got.

"Molly" Dennis said her name in a deep voice as he leaned on the door frame arms folded.

She doesn't even look up at him, just continues to try on her outfits but goes in a cute way "Mmhm?"

"We need to talk about your behavior young lady" he told her. 

"Hmm? Does these shorts look okay to you?" she asks and does a little spin.

He groaned as he checked her out but shook his head "Oh I see, trying to distract me you naughty girl" he says deeply walking towards her.

"What you talking about?" she shrugs her shoulders "I don't know if I like the silky shorts or the cotton ones best.. hmm" she huffs.

Dennis stared down at her "Your not listening to me naughty girl" 

"Hey what's your damn problem?" she pokes his chest, getting flustered.

"You have been a naughty girl and it's time I taught you a lesson" he told her before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Hey put me down you..you big lug!" she yells.

Dennis lays her on the bed straddling her quickly.

"Hey let me up!" she kicks her legs.

"No, not happening" he said softly kissing her deeply.

"Why?" she asks in a whiney tone.

"Because your attitude has been bad and now I have to teach you a lesson baby" 

She crosses her arms "Your not the boss of me" she huffs and sticks out her tongue at him.

Dennis just laughed as he started to kiss her neck "I think you'll find your wrong about that" he whispered.

"No I'm not wrong and one of your shirts is on the dirty, dusty ground under the clothes line outside"

"Mmm I wonder why" he groaned.

"It was Lizzy..she did it"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh...let me up now you big jerk!" she yells and starts to struggle again.

Dennis grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head.

"Get off!" she grits her teeth at him.

"No" he said before kissing her again. She bites his lip and has a mean look on her face.

 

That only seems to spur him on more as he groaned into the kiss.

Molly kicks the side of his leg "Dirty man!" she yells

Patricia took over the light and stripped her down before Dennis came back and kissed down her body.

Molly whines and squirms underneath him.

Patricia looked at her hungrily "Say your sorry Molly" she purred.

"I don't want too, I don't have to do anything for you!" she cries.

Patricia chuckled as she slipped inside her.

"Stop uuh" she whines.

"Not until you apologize baby" Dennis groaned as he started thrusting into her roughly.

"Not..like that you big meanie.."

They ignored her and carried on being rough with her.

"But daddy uuh it's to much.. uhh" she closes her eyes tightly, leaning her head back.

They ignored her kissing her neck and nipping her skin.

"Pleease turn me over daddy" she quietly begs him.

Dennis grabbed her and flipped her over before thrusting back into her deeply.

"Ooh there.." she whimpers sweetly.

 

Dennis panted feeling himself getting close. "Uuh your hitting it daddy...ooh!" she moans loudly, her legs are starting to shake from the strong ache building in her core.

He thrusted into her with a groan as he came.

"Pleeasse don't stop!" she cries, knowing he just came without her "I need you.."

Dennis moaned as he Carried on kissing her.

"Pleease I'm sorry.. please I just get moody sometimes, I can't help it...but please keep going" she begs and cries.

Dennis holds her close and thrusts into her again and again breathing heavily into her neck.

"Ooh ooh Deenniisss!" her climax comes strong and fast causing her insides to tighten around him like a vice. It takes her a minute to ride the wave of her bliss making her body shake and then collapse.

Dennis collapsed on top of her kissing her back softly.

 

She turns over underneath him and licks his lip where she bit it. Dennis moaned as she did that.

Molly keeps licking and giving him little kisses on his lip.

He holds her close as he kisses her back deeply.

"Mm your still a jerk.." she giggles.

 

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yes a bad dirty daddy too" she sticks her tongue out. Dennis sucks on her tongue with a moan.

She kisses him deeply, rubbing her hands on his back in circles, loving the way his muscles felt beneath her fingertips.

Dennis's kisses become a bit more heated as he squeezes her breasts. She stretches like a cat underneath him and arches her back a bit making her perky breasts push out more.

He kissed down her neck as he flicked her nipples. Her eyes flutter and she mewls at his touches "Mmm"

 

He kissed her breasts and started to suck on them one after the other "Mmm I love you baby" he murmured.

"Mmm you do?" she asks smirking.

"Always my naughty girl"

 

 

**End.** ****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	63. Feeling Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc's Elizabeth and Little Maggie. (Little Maggie is having a hard time to adjusting to her hardships of life) (Takes place when Maggie's a little older) (no sex )

Dennis was still at work and Molly was still at work so that meant Elizabeth was at home looking after the children, Bella and Kevin were being well behaved as usual but little Maggie was quite the opposite and was giving Elizabeth a hard time.

Maggie was painting kitchen walls with her paints when Elizabeth walks in the room her jaw drops "Maggie, what are you doing?!" Maggie just looks at her and smiles "I'm painting, what does it look like?" she says in a sarcastic tone. Elizabeth gets down by her to try and talk to her instead of getting mad but Maggie has paint on her hand and then puts her hand on Elizabeth's face and pushes her back. "Maggie!" Maggie laughs and runs off. Elizabeth picks up the phone and calls Dennis.

 

Dennis heard his phone ring and answered it straight away **"Hello my love, how are you?"**

**"Maggie's misbehaving and she made a big mess.."**

**"Oh dear...alright I'm on my way home now, I love you" he sighed putting the phone down and getting ready to leave work.**

 

Elizabeth's on the floor scrubbing at the paint with a wet sponge when he gets back.

Dennis put his bag on the floor and walked over to her "What happened here?" he asked.

She points at the paint on the wall and floor "What's it look like?"

Dennis sighed at the mess "Where is she?"

"Upstairs" she gets up off her knees and dumps the dirty water down the drain in the sink and turns towards him. She has a half a paint hand print on her face.

"Uhh you got some paint on your face" he pointed out.

"Yes I know.. that's from her pushing me backwards when I got down to her level to talk"

"Lizzy are you okay?" he asked, she didn't sound very happy

"Just tired, she just doesn't want to behave with me and I don't know why" she sighs deeply.

"I'll talk to her" he said softly turning to go upstairs. Maggie's drawing some pictures in her room.

Dennis knocked on her door "Maggie"

"Come on in" she shouts. Dennis walked inside sitting next to her looking at her drawings "Hey baby" he said softly.

"Hi, your home early"

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me you weren't behaving again"

"Elizabeth says a lot of things" she says not looking at him but messing with her crayons.

"I saw the paint on the walls Maggie, you know you can't do that...why won't you listen to Elizabeth hmm?" he asked.

"Because.." she stalls saying anything and keeps drawing.

"Maggie...talk to me" he whispered lying down next to her.

"I don't want to listen to her because she's not my mommy"

"Ohh baby girl" he cooed holding her close to him "I need you to understand Maggie, Elizabeth will never replace your mommy, but she did care for you when you were a baby, she does love you, you know" he whispered to her softly.

"Please don't make me" she gets teary.

"Make you what sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Love her..I feel funny when I do" she cries.

Dennis holds her tightly kissing her head "Shh, its okay little one its okay" he comforted her.

"Your missing mommy aren't you?" he said softly rocking her gently.

"How can I miss her I never got to know her"

"I'm sorry little one" he sighed "You could always ask me about her"

"Your like my dadda and my mommy"

He smiled down at her, picking up her drawings admiring them "You're an amazing artist Maggie...you get that from your mother" he told her softly.

"I'm not near as good as she was, I've seen the pictures you saved that she gave you"

"Well cut yourself some slack, you are still young sweetheart"

"I want to spend more time with you"

"I'll see what I can do" he says.

"Can I be homeschooled so I can spend more time at home with you?" she asks sweetly.

"You know I've got work baby"

"You could take me with you"

"You may as well just stay in school if that's the case" he chuckled.

"But I don't want too go back, I don't like my teacher"

"Why what's wrong with them?"

"He.. wants me to play a game with him almost every time I'm there instead of going out for recess"

"What sort of game baby?" he asked protectively.

"He called it the kissy, kissy game"

"He does doe's he....Maggie has he touched you inappropriately?"

"He just gives me a kiss like this" she gives him a kiss on the lips to show him. "He does that a few times and asked me how I felt after"

"What's his name sweetheart?" he asked in a deeper voice.

"Mr. Miller"

"Right, your not to go to school until this is sorted out you understand"

"Why you talking like that?" she asks looking confused.

"Just promise me you won't go to school until Mr. Miller is taken care of" he begs holding her close.

Dennis and Maggie spend the rest of the evening together, drawing and playing games, until she fell asleep in his arms.

 

Elizabeth comes into the room and helps him put Maggie in bed. She leads him out in the hallway after "So did you talk to her?"

He nodded his head slowly looking worried.

"What is it?" she asks slipping her arms over his shoulders bringing him in closer.

"One of her teachers Mr. Miller, is taking advantage of her...I've told her not to go back to school until its resolved"

"Mr. Miller?" she looks at him confused "Don't you mean Mrs. Miller?"

"What?...she told me it was Mr. Miller"

"Nope it's Mrs. Miller, she works with Maggie and her schoolwork during recess sometimes"

"I don't think she likes it in school...she asked me to home school her" he sighed.

 

"Yeah, Mrs. Miller told me over the phone that she has to pay extra attention to Maggie because she can't sit still most of the time and can't focus a lot on her work"

"Her mother was autistic...you don't think that maybe Maggie is as well?"

"Possibly, her teacher did suggest that might be something going on" she tells him.

"Why would she lie about her teacher like that?" he asked quietly.

"She doesn't like that the fact she's missing out on recess, maybe even embarrassment"

"I'll talk to them...maybe they can cut down to every other recess"

"She's really a handful bless her little heart" she sighs.

"Yeah...I think she wants to spend more time with me as well"

"She thinks the world of you Dennis" Elizabeth rubs his cheek lovingly.

Dennis smiled softly "She says I'm both Mom and dad" he chuckled.

Elizabeth's face suddenly filled with emotion, tears start to fall down her face.

"What's wrong Liz?" he asked holding her, kissing her head softly.

"She hates me and the fact she told you that proves it even more"

"I don't think its that...she just feels like she's being forced to love you and she doesn't like that, she'll warm up to you I'm sure" he comforted her.

 

"I've tried so hard to get her to like me by doing things with her like gardening and baking a cake together and trying to talk to her on her level but nothing seems to work. I feel like a failed mother" she cries.

"Maybe trying too hard is having the opposite effect...I don't know Liz, she's a complicated kid"

"I know she is, I wish I could make things easier for her" she sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. 

"I know you do...we'll get through this I promise" 

\--

Dennis and Elizabeth stood outside the school with Maggie ready to talk to her teacher about giving her more recess and explain she might have autism .

Her teacher comes walking up to them with some folders in her arms "Hello, I'm glad you could make it, please sit down and we can get started" they all sit at a picnic table.

"Do you have any questions before we get started?" the teacher asks.

"You say she's been having problems with her work, what kinds of problems?" Dennis asked.

"Well she has a hard time keeping focus on some subjects like math but also she gets distracted easily and gets frustrated to the point of breaking her pencils and crayons" Mrs. Miller tells them.

Dennis nodded "Her mother was autistic...is there any chance that Maggie could be as well?"

"There's a possibility yes, but I'm not thinking it's a good idea to jump into that category just yet with her. I think at this point it would be good for her to have some therapy sessions to relive some of the stress and maybe talk about what she's been feeling and see where it goes from there" She tells them.

"She's been talking about home schooling"

"For something like that you would still need a program to work with and homeschooling isn't as easy as it looks, we do have a program here that would soot her needs and one on one work, getting to know how she takes things in learning wise and work with that. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?" she looks between Dennis and Elizabeth.

"We heard that she's been kept behind in class during recess...is there a chance that maybe we could make it every other day instead of everyday?" Dennis asked her.

"It has been every other day when she can't keep up with the class"

"I don't think she really likes the style of teaching she is receiving" he tells her.

"Well we are required to hold them in the class to help them finish there work during recess and I said before not everyday. We do it so she doesn't fall behind and have to stay in this grade another year. Like I also said we do have a one on one program if you want some paperwork on it?"

Dennis nodded slowly taking the paperwork to read about the program.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Maggie have you got anything you want to say sweetheart?" Dennis asks her.

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest "No.."

Dennis looks at Elizabeth "What about you Liz?" he asked her softly holding her hand and squeezing lightly.

"Maybe she would benefit from therapy, there's a lot I'm sure she doesn't want to share with me" Elizabeth sighs.

Dennis winced when she said that.

"Well sometimes it takes awhile for kids to open up to someone that's not their eternal parent, well I have to be off now, it was nice meeting you" Mrs. Miller shakes their hands and walks off.

 

"Okay lets go home" Dennis sighed.

Maggie runs to the car and Elizabeth just follows beside Dennis looking kind of sadden.

"You okay baby?" he asked her.

"Just wishing things weren't so difficult for her"

"I know" he sighed "What do you think we should do?...I dunno whether to home school her or not"

"Lets try the program first and see what happens"

"Okay" he sighed unlocking the car and driving them home.

\--

They get home and Maggie had fallen asleep in the backseat. Dennis carried her to her bed and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the head and stroking her hair gently.

Elizabeth sits down on the bed next to her and leans down to kiss her cheek and whisper something in her ear. Dennis sighed as he stared at the two of them, he found it tough that Maggie didn't like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth takes his hand and leads him out into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

He stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed with a sigh, looking up to watch Elizabeth as she got ready for bed as well.

She gets into her night shirt and brushes out her hair then gets in bed with him, she lays on her back staring up at him "I love you.."

"I love you too" he whispered wrapping his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

 

After an hour of sleep suddenly their door creaks open and Maggie is standing there with tears in her eyes, sniffing.

Dennis heard her cries and turned around to face her turning on the lamp "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her.

Elizabeth sits up to look at her and Maggie cries more "Mommy.." she suddenly gets on the bed and gets in Elizabeth's arms holding onto her "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I treated you bad, don't leave like she did please Mommy please.."

Dennis looked at the sight in front of him in surprise to begin with but then a small smile made its way to his face.

Elizabeth holds her close, shushing her sweetly "It's alright my baby.. Mommy's never going to leave you"

Dennis looked up at her happily seeing Elizabeth's eyes light up as Maggie held onto her tightly.

"I know your not my mommy that had me but I know your the one that loved me as your own, so you are my mommy and I know my other mommy would say that's okay.. I love you" Maggie says with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth kisses her cheeks and head "Oh my sweet Maggie I love you too.."

Dennis stroked Maggie's back comfortingly, looking up at Elizabeth. She gives him a kiss and gets him to hold the both of them.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	64. Night Out And A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Dennis takes Molly on a lovely night out and asks her something wonderful )

Dennis was getting ready for a night out he had planned with Molly, he was particularly nervous about it since he was planning to finally propose to her, he took a deep breath as he made sure he still had the small black box that contained the small silver ring. He was so nervous he was shaking a little as he put his blazer on, stroking out the creases before heading downstairs to wait for Molly.

Molly starts coming down the stairs wearing a lavender silky dress with her hair in a cute high ponytail and heels.

Dennis stared up at her wide eyed, his mouth dropped open as he gawked at her beauty. "Molly...you look ravishing" he gasped.

"Thank you sweetie" she gives him kiss "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah of course" he replied nervously as he walked her to the car holding the door open for her.

"Oh so polite" she smirks getting in the car.

He smiled getting in the car and driving off to the first part of their romantic evening together.

Molly keeps glancing over at him as he's driving, admiring how handsome he looked and as always loving how his glasses magnified his blue steely eyes she loved so much.

Dennis pulled over at a restaurant close to the beach with a nice seafront view, they got out of the car and Dennis took her hand in his. "I know how much you wanted to go here" he whispered as they walked to the restaurant.

They get seated in a booth so they have more privacy "Oh Dennis it's lovely in here"

"I'm glad you like it and if you look over there, see that cabin by the beach right there, that's where we're staying tonight" he told her pointing at the cabin.

"Oh neat!" she holds his hand from across the table.

He lifts her hand up and kisses it gently as their food arrived.

 

She just loves her food, which was pasta with broccoli and a lovely salad. She also drinks some white wine which is a rare thing for her to ever drink.

"So the food was good I take it" he chuckled.

"Yes sir" she chuckles.

He smiles at her as the music picks up "I think its time for a dance" he said wiping his mouth with a napkin and getting up to take her hand.

They start to slow dance together with Molly looking up into his eyes.

Dennis held her close as they danced around on the dance floor "I love you Molly" he whispered happily.

"I love you too" she lays her head on his chest, and suddenly slips her hands into his front pockets of his slacks "My hands are cold"

Dennis nodded thankful he had put the ring in his blazer pocket "Can you believe how long its been now since we first met?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah it's crazy how time flies" her hands move up and down his thighs in his pockets.

"Yeah, now we have a son, a family and you've made me the happiest I've ever felt in my whole life" he told her gratefully.

"Mhm" she hums, still rubbing on his thighs, almost like she's giving him a little massage.

"There's just one thing that's missing from this perfect story" he whispered.

"Oh I know.." she hums again, reaching over from his thigh to his bulge, gripping and rubbing on it.

"Mmm, Molly" he moaned as he knelt down on the floor before her.

"Wha.."

"You are the love of my life Molly Starling, it seems only right to complete our story" he whispered reaching into his pocket for the ring opening it and staring up into her beautiful eyes "I want to be yours for the rest of my life...Molly will you marry me?" he asked her.

She puts a hand over her mouth briefly in awe "Yes..I will"

Dennis smiled happily taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger gently, kissing her hand softly as he stared up at her.

She gets him to stand so she can kiss him "Oh my Dennis bear, I'm so happy"

"Me too baby, me too" he whispered kissing her happily.

"Let's go to that cabin now, hmm?"

"Okay" he nodded kissing her again as they headed towards the cabin.

 

When they got in the cabin it was cozy and sweet "Aww this place is cute"

He smiled as he went to light the fire so they could warm it up a little bit. Molly falls over on the bed and sighs, closing her eyes.

Once the fire was going Dennis walked over to the bed holding a bottle of wine and two glasses which he sat on the nearby table before lying on the bed next to her.

She takes her glass and sips "Mm yum I like this it tastes like strawberries"

Dennis chuckled taking a sip from his glass before taking her hand to admire her ring.

 

Molly gets up and stands on the bed and starts jumping, laughing. She hadn't done something like that in years "Tell me to stop"

"Molly stop jumping on the bed baby girl"

"Nope" she keeps jumping.

"Don't make me force you"

She does the razzberries at him with her tongue, making that cute little giggle.

Dennis suddenly grabs her pulling her down onto the bed.

"Such a bad daddy.." she sticks her tongue out at him.

Dennis straddled her kissing her deeply.

"Is this the best you can do, I think you gone soft.." she teases him.

Dennis groaned pulling her dress off to kiss her neck, biting the skin hungrily.

"Punish me for being naughty.." she whispers in his ear. He shivered when she said that.

"I'm going to start jumping again"

"Oh no your not" he purred kissing her again as he tore her dress off.

"Oh yes I am" she taunts.

"I don't think you will" he whispered pulling her panties down and unbuckling his trousers.

"Whatcha gonna do about it you dirty son of a bitch.." she grits her teeth at him, she never said stuff like that before in all the time they had been together.

Dennis chuckled as he lined himself up with her core "I'm going to fuck you like the Princess you are" he whispered seductively.

She giggles acting like she's not believing him.

Dennis thrusted into her with a hiss "I love you Molly Crumb" he moaned.

"Oh I love you too Mr. Crumb" she giggles.

He kissed her deeply with a moan as he thrusted into her the way she liked it.

She lifts one of her legs up more to give him better access. Dennis thrusts into her deeply.

"Mmm yes baby"

He thrusted into her again spurred on by her moans.

They make love at least 3 times during the night and fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

 

It was a night they will never forget..

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthour13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	65. Bella's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Bella (older in this) (Dennis has a dream about something bad happening to his daughter Bella) (Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series )

Dennis had been doing chores all day and he was feeling tired so he headed off to bed ... and the **dream begins...**

He woke up on the sofa, rubbing his eyes .

Bella was looking like she was in her older teens when she comes in the door dropping her book bag "Oh hey.."

"Hey Bella, how was school?" he asked her with a smile, sitting up on the couch.

"Fine, is any coffee made?"

"Sure it should be in the kitchen"

She goes in the kitchen and pours herself a cup. Dennis lies back down waiting for her to come back.

Bella comes back in the room with her cup but as she's walking you can notice a small limp in her walk.

"Bella are you hurt?" Dennis asked protectively.

"No.." she sits on the couch but then winces little.

"Yes you are...what happened?" he asked wrapping an arm around her comfortingly.

"It's nothing really, just an accident that's all"

"Let me see" he said softly.

"No it's okay dad, don't worry about it" she breathes.

"You know I'm gonna worry about it, its what dads do" he told her with a smile.

"I know.." she smiles and reaches for her cup from the table and she winces again.

"Please let me look at it baby...I can see its hurting you"

She sighs deeply and undoes her pants slipping them down her legs far enough to reveal a nasty big bruise on her inner thigh.

"Ohh baby who did this to you?" Dennis asked sadly.

"Nobody..I fell while running on the track. I got my feet in front of the other and tripped and that's it" she says in a defensive tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry I don't mean to push it...I just don't like seeing you hurt that's all"

"I'm sorry.. I just had a long day" she looks down at her coffee cup, watching the liquid swirling around in it.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella, do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly, holding her close to him.

"I really can't"

"Why?" he asked rocking her slowly.

"I just don't know if I should"

"You can talk to me baby, its alright" he whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

"My boyfriend he..." she bites her lip, sinking down into the couch cushions more.

"Shh its okay take your time baby" he whispered.

"He just got a little to rough"

"Did he do that?" he asked her softly.

"Yes.."

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry" he cried hugging her tightly.

"I'll live, I've had worse"

"What do you mean worse?" he asked tearfully.

"Just he's done it a few times before"

"Oh Bella...do you want us to deal with it?" he asked her protectively.

"I like him and then I don't, gosh I don't know what to do" she cries.

Dennis holds her close as she cried.

"He coming over later to help me with homework.."

"Shh, if he does do anything else, I won't be far away baby I promise" he whispered.

She kisses his cheek with a soft smile "Love you"

"I love you too Bella" he sighed kissing her head.

 

Suddenly it's later in the evening... Her boyfriend Ryan comes over to help her study and they go to her room.

Dennis was tidying up downstairs feeling so nervous about leaving them upstairs alone. They had been up there in her room for a half hour at least.

Suddenly her boyfriend comes running down the stairs and runs out the door outside.

Dennis sees him go and runs upstairs to check on Bella.

Bella's in the bathroom sitting next to the toilet on the floor. Crying.

She lifts her hair from around her neck and there's some bad red marks around her throat.

"Oh my god Bella?" he gasped holding his arms out for a hug.

"He made me deep throat him and pulled my hair so hard and he choked me...my throat hurts so bad" she deeply sighs.

"I'm so sorry baby" he cried hugging her tightly.

She suddenly throws up in the toilet and coughs hard "Oh man that hurts so much..." she whimpers.

"Its alright I'm here for you sweetheart" he reassured her rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry dadda.." she cries.

"Shh, I'm not mad Bella, I'm just worried about you" he whispered.

"It was a dumb descension on my part"

"Its okay, I'd rather it was here than somewhere unfamiliar" he sighed.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place..I'm so careless" she cries.

"Shh its okay Bella, come on lets get you to bed yeah"

 

After washing her mouth out with mouth wash really good, they go to her room and she gets in bed. Dennis tucks her in bed and kisses her forehead softly. "Get some rest my precious baby girl" he told her softly.

"I'm such a fool.." she whispers.

"No your not baby, that boy is the idiot for hurting someone as kind and smart and beautiful as my daughter" he whispered to her with a smile, looking at her proudly.

"I failed being aware and smart about the situation"

"You can always ask for help Bella...you don't have to do this alone" he told her stroking her cheek lightly with his hand.

She takes his hand and kisses the back of it and then cries against his palm "Thank you for being the best dad I could ever ask for"

"Ohh Bella you make it easy, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter" he told her softly laying down on the bed with her and holding her close to him letting her cry into his chest.

"I remember laying like this when I was little, always letting the sound of your heartbeat soothe me to sleep" she smiles up at him.

"I remember that too, you used to have so many nightmares" he chuckled.

 

"Yeah one of them I think was one of a wild turkey I saw outside the house and it was chasing me for no reason" she giggles.

"Yeah you were terrified when you woke up from that one, momma tried everything to get you to calm down but you just couldn't get back to sleep, until I lied down next to you and held you close" he smiled.

"Yeah.. I think I was scared of it pecking my eyes out or something like that" she laughs but then suddenly winces from the pain in her throat.

"I protected you then and I'll protect you now Bella" he whispered.

She leans up more and gives him multiple little kisses on his jawline and cheek like she did when she was little, they always tickled a little too.

Dennis chuckled "I'm so lucky to call you my daughter" he sighed.

"I remember liking giving you kisses like this because of how your stubble would feel on my lips and face, it tickled" she giggles and keeps doing it and even reaches down and tickles his side.

He sighed contentedly, stroking her arm gently.

She tickles his sides more and laughs.

 

He starts laughing squirming around as she did, his sides were always the most ticklish parts for him"Stop it" he gasped from laughing too much.

"Nope, I'm getting you back for all the times you tickled me" she laughs.

"That's not fair" he protested.

"Whatcu going to do about it, huh?" she teases.

Dennis wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him. "How about this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh no the vice hug! Anything but that"

Dennis grinned as he holds her tightly.

The only thing she can move is her fingers, so she starts tickling his sides again since their being held down there "Got ya!"

"Argh stop it" he cried letting go of her, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Make me!" she laughs.

He grabs her wrists gently before flipping her over.

"Hey no fair, your bigger then I am" she giggles.

"You started it" he chuckled.

She sticks her tongue at him and cracks a smile..

 

Dennis lets go of her before collapsing onto the bed feeling tired "Its good to see you smile again Bella" he whispered staring up at her.

"It's good seeing you smile too" she whispers back, smiling warmly.

Dennis yawned as he curled up beside her.

"Maybe you should spend some time with me outside this dream, I'm sure I miss you"

"I'm scared Bella, what if this does happen to you in real life?" he asked stroking a strand of her silky brown hair.

"I guess your going to have to have some good father daughter talks in my near future" she chuckles.

Dennis laughs breathlessly "I love you Bella"

"I love you too dadda" 

**\---End of dream.**

 

He suddenly wakes up and Bella's sitting on the bed with him "Hi Dadda, you still asleep and stuff?"

"No, I'm awake now sweetheart, you okay?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah I'm good, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream and you were in it" he sighed.

"I'm sorry I gave you a bad dream" she pouts.

"No, its not your fault sweetheart" he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Okay then, can we have pancakes then?" she asks, smiling.

"Sure thing sweetheart" Dennis said picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen. A little while later they were making pancakes together, Dennis would flip the pancakes making Bella squeal and giggle with joy as she put the syrup on top of her pancakes.

Bella digs right into them "Mm yum"

Dennis smiled joining her at the table with his pancakes.

She gets syrup on her cheeks "Good pancakes!"

"Mmm, they are pretty good" he said eating one of his, he reached over and wiped the syrup off her cheeks.

"Thanks dadda" she smiles.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	66. I Dream Of Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Maggie. (Dennis dreams of his girl Maggie that he knew only a short while but felt like forever after she gave birth to their daughter 'Maggie' and passed away )(Part of the 'Twisted dreams' series )

 

Dennis was clearing up the house after Lil Maggie's birthday, Dennis had worked hard to make sure it was a good birthday for her and her little smile was worth everything they had put into it. His only regret was that her mother wasn't around to celebrate with them something that still made him feel incredibly guilty. He finished cleaning up and headed off to bed.

Elizabeth was already asleep after the long day of fun and games, she had put the kids to bed.

Dennis took off his clothes before laying down on the bed next to her, he gave her a quick kiss wrapping an arm around her before falling asleep.

**And the dream begins...**

 

He's suddenly in the living room and theirs a knock at the door.

He got up and opened the door.

It's Maggie standing there in a cream colored dress, she looks lovely "Hello Dennis.."

"Maggie?...but what are you doing here?" he gasped, staring at her in surprise.

She walks up to him, smiling "Well you can see people you love in your dreams"

Dennis takes her hand leading her to the sofa. "You look beautiful Maggie" he whispered.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she blushes with a sweet smile.

Dennis smiled holding her close, kissing her forehead. "Thank you" he sighed.

"I'm so happy of how little Maggie has turned out so far, you are doing a wonderful job being her father"

"She's growing up fast...she wants to be an artist like her mommy" he told her with a sigh.

"Yes I know she is, I just loved that drawing she did of you today" she smirks.

Dennis smiled back leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you and her behind so early, but I wanted you to know I'm okay now and your always in my heart" she softly kisses him back.

"I miss you so much...I'm so sorry for what happened" he cried resting his head on hers.

 

"Don't be hun, things like that happen in life but I assure you that I'm doing well now. I love it that Maggie has accepted Elizabeth as her mom, Maggie needs that kind of love in her life. I'm proud of Elizabeth taking care and loving my baby as her own. I am also very proud of you"

"I just wish she could see you" he sighed looking down sadly.

"She does in her dreams and she can feel my love I send her everyday" she raises his hand and kisses it.

"She misses you"

"I miss her too but I know she will be alright with you"

Dennis nodded kissing her again. She hugs him tightly, kissing him back "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her again.

She gets him to lay down with her with their arms wrapped around each other in an loving embrace.

 

Dennis kissed her face softly like he did the last time they were together, just savoring her presence and the precious moments he had with her. "I came to you in the hospital the day before you gave birth to our daughter...I kissed your head and sat with you, holding your hand until the early hours of the morning...you looked so peaceful sleeping that night, I wish I could have stayed with you" he said softly staring into her eyes.

"I appreciate you for being there, I remember being scared of seeing you again because I thought for sure you would hate me for leaving. I wanted to let you know I still deeply cared about you, just like I do now"

"I care about you too Maggie, I could never hate you"

"I'm so proud of you" she leans her forehead against his.

"Thank you" he sighed holding her closer.

"I'll always be sending my love to you"

"I know...I feel it every day" he whispered kissing her neck

"Make love to me one last time" she whispers softly in his ear. Dennis nodded slowly before kissing her deeply.

 

She kisses him back with a satisfied hum, she suddenly becomes naked, her skin is so soft and smooth like the last time they made love.

Dennis kissed her all over her body, admiring her lovingly. "You are so beautiful" he sighed.

"You flatter me so" she giggles.

He smiled softly as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She helps with undoing his pants, smiling up at him.

He kisses her again with a moan as he slipped inside her slowly. Maggie moans as he moves, rubbing her hands on his back.

He thrusted into her deeply as he stared down at her.

"Ooh Dennis.." she mewls in his mouth.

He kissed her again as he went a little bit faster.

"I love you.. ooh!" she climaxes, holding onto him tightly with her head on his shoulder.

"Uhh, I love you too..." he moaned as he came after her, kissing her head softly. She places little kisses along his jawline.

 

He cuddled up to her resting his head above her heart. She sighs, rubbing her hand on the back of his head lovingly.

"I'm gonna miss you when I wake up" he sighed.

"Don't worry I won't be far" she warmly smiles.

He smiled back at her "I never got to say goodbye the first time...I hope the wait was worth it" he said softly.

"There's never goodbye, just see you later"

He chuckled "I like the sound of that" he whispered kissing her hand gently.

"Continue to do what you do best, being a wonderful father" she kisses him.

"I will...did you want me to pass on a message to her from her mommy?" He asked "I'm sure it would mean the world to her" 

"Tell her to be strong and that her mommy loves her very much"

"I'll tell her" he nods kissing her again contentedly.

**End of dream..**

 

Suddenly he's woken up by Little Maggie jumping on the bed and falling over on him.

"Hey birthday girl, you okay?" He asked her holding her close to him and giving her a kiss on her head.

"Mhm mommy made pancakies! yay!" she claps her hands.

Dennis chuckled giving her a small smile "Well guess what little one...your other mommy spoke to me in my dream" he told her .

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to stay strong and that she loves you very much" he told her softly giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"I've dream about her too, she's so nice" she smiles.

 

"Yeah she is" he said proudly.

"I love you!" she hugs him.

"I love you too...happy birthday little one" he whispered hugging her back tightly.

"Thank you dadda!" she says excitedly.

"Come on then lets go downstairs and eat those pancakes yeah"

They get downstairs to see a big breakfast feast Elizabeth made that has eggs, big pancakes, bacon, biscuits, hash browns and big glasses of OJ "Hey Birthday girl, hey hunny" Elizabeth says smiling.

"Hey Lizzy, wow look at all that food"

Elizabeth gets Maggie into her chair and starts to bring over her big chocolate chip pancake with some candles lit on it "Happy birthday day to you!"

"Make a wish Maggie" Dennis said with a smile.

She looks like she's thinking a moment and then she blows the candles out and starts clapping. Dennis cheered with her before they ate their breakfast together.

 

By the end of the day Maggie's tried herself out and now she's laying in Dennis's arms asleep. Elizabeth smiles at them, thinking how cute they look together.

Dennis held her close as he slept feeling tired after all the excitement.

They both take her to bed, getting her settled in with her teddy bear, Elizabeth sings to her sweetly.

Dennis stared at her proudly as he stroked her hair happily knowing her mother was with them looking over them proudly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in this novel and Only The Sexy Vol 4 )


	67. Submit And A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Evey* (Part of the 'Twisted Dream series' ) (Dennis dreams about his found daughter and submits and also a lesson learned )

Dennis was playing with the kids and had been all afternoon, he felt really tired after he had put them to bed so he went to lie down in his room, and that's when 

**The dream Begins**.

 

He suddenly wakes up to giggling coming from downstairs.

Teenaged Evey is sitting across some young guys lap smoking a joint and a bottle of Elizabeth's wine is sitting on the table, they are giggling and kissing each other.

"Evey...what the hell are you doing?" he asked in shock.

They both look up at him and burst out laughing "Oh hey..sorry we'll go upstairs so you can have the couch" Evey says taking the guy's hand and leading him up the stair's

Dennis stood there in shock, as they went upstairs. He started to tidy up their mess and put Elizabeth's wine back.

About 15 minutes later something's making a thumping noise upstairs and there's a faint moan.

Dennis tried to ignore it as he kept himself busy.

That's when music started playing really loud from her room. Dennis sighed as he went upstairs and knocked on her door loudly.

No one answers.

Dennis opens the door.

Evey's on top of the boy riding him hard enough to make the headboard on the bed hit the wall, they don't even see him standing there, Evey's slaps the boy across the face and yells "I cum first not you understand?!" the boy just whimpers and groans "I, I understand..gahh"

Dennis just stares at them before walking over to turn the music down.

They both stop suddenly when he turns the music down and the boy slides out from under her bare naked and grabs his pants pulling them on "Fuck this.." he says out of breath about to leave. "Where are you going?" Evey asks angrily. "Anywhere but here" he replies.

Dennis watches their argument in surprise, he had never seen Evey this angry before.

Evey huffs and then laughs "You're still hard though..Hey Maybe my daddy can watch us?" she suggests, biting her lip. The boy just huffs back "Damn why are you such a freak Evey?" he grabs his jacket and walks past Dennis.

 

"Evey, what is going on?" Dennis asked her.

"Apparently nothing" she huffs crossing her arms.

"You know the rules Evey, I don't want you doing any of the things you were doing in the house" he told her.

She rolls her eyes and huffs "Ass"

"Hey don't call me that"

"I can and I WILL" she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Right that's it your grounded" he shouted.

"You are an ass"

"Whatever Evey, your still grounded"

"Whatever" she gets up out of bed and walks past him going across the hall to the bathroom.

Dennis sighed as he went to his room to calm down.

She peaks in at him and says "Ass" she smirks and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Dennis sighed feeling frustrated and he can hear her giggling.

He walks towards the bathroom "Evey" he said softly knocking on the door.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"For what?"

"Upsetting you"

"You didn't upset me, he upset me" she responds.

Dennis sighed leaning his head on the door.

"Why don't you come in I can't really hear you out there"

 

Dennis opened the door and walked inside.

"Will you come in here and wash my back?" she asks peaking her head around the curtain.

"Okay" he said, taking his clothes off and getting in the shower with her.

She stands in front of him and hands him the sponge. He washes her back slowly admiring her body as he did.

"He was not into the being dominant thing or submission to me even..." she huffs.

"I know I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her back softly.

"You like being in control don't you?"

"Mmm yeah...though I've never tried being submissive with anyone before"

"You wouldn't like it trust me"

"Really...how do you know?" he asked softly.

"Because you don't like losing control because you feel like bad things happen to you if you let it" she answers turning around to face him.

Dennis stared at her softly "Maybe if I found the right person" he whispered.

"I thought you were the strong protector and not the scared little boy?"

Dennis winced at her words "I...I think I'm a bit of both"

"I'm surprised mom hasn't made you submit to her or has she?"

Dennis looked down "Once or twice" he murmured.

"Really.. tell me about it" she bites her bottom lip.

"She rode me hard, she would pin me to the bed until I submitted to her" 

"What else?"

"She would hit me and bite me" 

"Mmm more" Evey closes her eyes.

"There was a whip I think" 

 

She giggles and wraps her arms up around his neck.

He snuggled up to her breathing heavily. She lays her head on his shoulder "Mmm leather strap against my ass"

Dennis's breath hitched as she said that .

"Will you slap mine?" she whispers softly.

Dennis gasped when she said that, staring at her with a glazed look. 

She tilts her head to the side looking at him "What is it?"

His heart was beating quickly.

"If you don't want to I understand" she asks looking concerned.

"I don't know what I want" he told her truthfully.

"Oh" she says sounding disappointed, she turns back around and hands him the sponge again.

Dennis sighed as he cleaned her again, admiring her again.

She sighs loudly and leans her back against his front with the back of her head against his shoulder.

"Evey..."

Her eyes are closed "Mhm?"

"What you were doing to that boy...it really turned me on..can you do it to me?" he asked her out of breath.

"I'm scared too"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get flashbacks from your past from it" she tells him truthfully.

"I trust you Evey...please"

"Here or the bed?"

"The bed" he decided.

"Okay" she shuts the water off and they both dry off, she then takes his hand and leads him to the bed. Dennis followed her anxiously.

 

"There's lots of things I could do to you but I won't do anything you don't ask me too first okay?"

"Okay" he nodded.

"Tell me what you want"

"Make me submit to you"

"If you want me to stop then say Cake as a safe word" she tells him.

"Okay" he says.

 

She pinches his earlobe and pulls him down to his knees "Get down where you belong!" she yells at him.

Dennis yelped in surprise but did what she said.

"Get on all fours pretty boy!"

He got on all fours quickly not wanting to keep her waiting.

She gets behind him and grinds her pelvis against his ass hard and wraps one arm around his neck pulling him backward a little "Tell me you deserve this.."

"Uhh I deserve this" he groaned.

She slaps his ass hard "Louder!" she yells.

"I deserve this!" he yells loudly.

Evey reaches around his waist and starts stroking his cock at a steady pace while she nips at the back of his neck.

"Uhh" he moaned.

"You like that you little bitch..you like it when I stroke your cock?" she coos in his ear.

He nodded his head frantically as his hips bucked uncontrollably.

"I can't hear you!" she gets him in a choke hold.

"Uhh yes, yes I do" he groaned.

She gets him to stand and lay on the bed, she gets on top of him and straddles him, sliding down onto his cock in one swift movement "Uuh yes.." she moans.

Dennis was a moaning mess as soon as she did, staring up at her in awe.

As she rides him hard and fast she pinches his nipples hard and even slaps him a few times on his chest, on his hips, even on his cheeks "Tell me you like it!" she cries out, gritting her teeth at him.

"I do..I love it" he shouted.

"Fuck you Dennis Crumb!" she grinds down against him and wraps her hands around his throat and she starts literally choking him and not letting go.

Dennis starts making choking sounds.

"Die you dirty pervert!!" she shouts angrily in his face, not letting go of his throat and it gets tighter, it's starting to be obvious she's not kidding.

"Evey..." he croaked.

"I hate you!" she keeps choking him.

"Cake...Evey please" he choked trying to get her off.

\--- **Twist**

She has her head down and then suddenly he's on top of her choking her hard but it's not Evey anymore, it's Elizabeth. "Denni...ss"

 

Dennis gasped as he let go of her. She coughs and rubs at her throat.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he cried making sure she was okay.

She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him against her more , kissing him deeply "Mmm"

He kisses her back deeply as he held her close.

"Show me you love me more" she whispers against his lips.

Dennis kissed her more passionately before sinking inside her deeply.

She moans and wraps her legs around his waist "I love you.."

"I love you too baby" he moaned as he thrusted into her deeply.

"Is Evey really better as a lover or as a daughter to you?" she asks staring into his eyes.

"No one will be better than you Elizabeth" he whispered to her.

She cups his face "Thank you my sweetheart" she whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome my love" he sighed staring down at her lovingly.

"I think if you really do find Evey, she's meant for you fatherly, protector and teacher side don't you think?"

"Mmm yeah" he agreed.

"I trust you my darling to do the right thing"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he sighed looking down.

"Believe in yourself and you can do it and have the best outcome"

Dennis looked down at her in adoration "After all the mistakes I made...how did I get so lucky to find someone as kind and understanding as you?" he whispered with a smile.

"Because that's what you do when your so in love with someone"

He smiled at her leaning down to kiss her lovingly "I do love you Lizzy, so, so much" he sighed. 

- **End of Dream**

 

He suddenly wakes up from the dream laying beside Elizabeth in his arms.

He kisses her softly, stroking her hair as he watched her sleep.

She smiles in her sleep making a satisfied hum.

 

"I love you" he whispered to her cuddling up next to her.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	68. Babysitter Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My kid Oc's Little Kevin, Bella and Maggie * (Dennis watches the kids (no sex just family fluff )

Dennis was alone with the kids while Molly and Elizabeth were out spending time with each other which meant he was in charge of looking after them.

Kevin walks in the kitchen and whines "I want some apple"

"Alright son" Dennis said cutting some up for him and putting it in a bowl for him "There you go Kev" he said handing it to him.

He takes it and sits on the floor with the bowl in his little lap, he eats the apple and smiles with juice on his face.

Dennis kneels down and cleans his face with his handkerchief.

"Hehee" he smiles with his tiny teeth showing.

"Is it nice Kev?" he asked him with a smile.

"Mhm" he takes another bite.

Dennis chuckled as he sat close to him, the door opens and Bella and Maggie walk into the room.

Bella's holding Maggie on her hip "Is Lunch going to be ready soon?"

"Yeah its nearly ready sweetheart" he told her holding his arms out for a hug.

She puts Maggie in her highchair and walks over to him.

"You okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yes dad, I'm good, why?"

"Just wondering that's all"

She smiles and hugs him back tightly "I love you"

"I love you too" he held her close.

She kisses his cheeks over and over again "Oh no you got the kiss bug now" she chuckles.

"Uh oh" he chuckled before letting go of her "Lunch is ready can you help me dish up?" he smiled at her.

"Okay" she dishes up the food and sits it on the table, "Kev come on now" Kevin looks at her and makes a funny face.

"Come on Kev sit up at the table please" Dennis told him as he put the rest of the food up on the table and sits next to Maggie.

 

Kevin gets up and walks over to his chair and sits down, Maggie starts crying and Bella sighs trying to eat her food.

Dennis picks Maggie up and starts cradling her to calm her down. "Shh, its alright sweetheart its okay" Dennis cooed.

"She's teething" Bella says as she's chewing and looking at a magazine.

"I know it hurts doesn't it little one?" he sighed tickling her tummy.

Maggie laughs and starts chewing on her little finger.

"Feeling better now sweetheart" he asked giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

Maggie whimpers a little, still trying to chew at her finger. "I think she's doing that to releive the pain" Bella says softly "She does have a teething ring"

"Can you get it for me please Bella?" he asked her "No stop it you...no eating fingers" he cooed as he took Maggie's finger away carefully.

She cries when he does. Bella gets her ring and hands it to him.

"Thanks Bella" he said gratefully "Here baby, chew on this for a bit...its better than your little finger" he told her softly.

Maggie puts it in her mouth quickly, rubbing hard against her sore gums with a little drool. "She might need some baby aspirin" Bella suggests.

 

Dennis nodded before getting up from the table. "Come on then little one, lets make you feel better, does that sound good?" he asked little Maggie, tickling her chin. She shakes her head back and forth and giggles.

Dennis gives her some aspirin and it does seem to help her.

Suddenly Kev slips down from his hair and hits his chin hard on the table on the way down underneath it. He starts crying. Bella yells "Dad!"

Dennis runs over and gives Maggie to Bella "Oh Kev, you okay" he asked picking him up.

He just cries and lays his head on Dennis's shoulder. He has a gash on his chin.

"Shh its okay, come on lets go get that cleaned up" Dennis said walking to the bathroom with Kevin in his arms to get the first aid kit.

"It hurts dadda.." Kev says quietly whimpering.

"I know its okay" he said cleaning it up.

"Where's momma?"

"She's gone out Kev, but she'll be back soon"

He yawns "Okay.."

"You okay now Kev?" he asked.

"Yeth dadda" Kevin smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Dennis gives him a hug and kisses his little head softly. Bella comes in and takes his hand "Come on Kev time for bed"

Dennis smiled as he watched them go upstairs together, he went to check on Maggie.

Maggie's in her playpen laying on her blankets with her teddy bear "Da!"

"Hey little one" he said with a smile picking her up.

 

She puts her little hands on his face and rubs her little nose against his, a sweet little thing she did with her momma too. She giggles.

Dennis chuckled as he kissed her cheek softly "Your so sweet Maggie" he said softly.

Bella comes in the room "Hey I thought I was sweet" she giggles sitting next to him.

"You are as well don't worry Bella" he said sitting next to her with Maggie.

Bella snuggles up beside him and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Don't you forget it" she smiles.

"Never" he whispered holding her close.

"I love you dad" she whispers back.

"I love you too, I feel so lucky to have you all as my children" he sighed.

 

She smiles laying her head on his shoulder. Elizabeth and Molly come in the door "Hey..my babies" Elizabeth says softly, Bella hugs her "Missed you momma" 

"Oh I missed you too sweetie, brought home some cake from the restaurant we went too just for you" 

Bella takes it "I'm gonna go eat it now" she runs off into the kitchen.

He smiled as he saw Elizabeth and Molly.

Molly comes over to him and gives him a big kiss "Hey Dennis bear"

"Mmm, hey baby how was your day?" he asked kissing her back.

"Oh it was fun, we went to see a movie and we shopped and ate out at a nice restaurant and the cake there was fab" she says with a cute chuckle.

"Sounds like you had a great time" he said with a smile.

"Mhm we did" she giggles giving him another kiss.

"The kids are fine, Kev hurt himself getting down from the table and Maggie's been crying because of her teething but other than that nothing much has happened, Bella's been a great helper today as well" Dennis told them happily.

"Awe my poor Kev, I'll go check on him" Molly gets up and goes to his room, Elizabeth sits beside him with a sigh "Bella went to bed and I put Maggie to bed as well, they were sure tired" she laughs.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Dennis said with a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed big boy" she smirks taking his hand in hers. He grinned as he followed her up to their room.

\---

Once they get upstairs and get into their pjs, they snuggle down into the bed beside each other "You're a wonderful father" she whispers softly.

"You think so?" Dennis asked with a small smile on his face as he rested his head on hers.

"Very much so my darling"

Dennis smiled even more kissing her deeply "They make it easy, they're good kids" he sighed.

"Yes they are, my sweet babies"

Dennis smiled "All this started with you Lizzy, thank you" he whispered his hand resting on her abdomen.

"Sometimes I do think of doing it again" she puts her hand over his.

"You do?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes I do, I love being a mother, it brings be great joy"

"You are a wonderful mother Liz"

"But now that we have Maggie, I wonder if maybe I shouldn't because maybe 3 children is enough" she says softly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"We can see how it goes...maybe when they're a little bit older" Dennis suggested.

Elizabeth looks like she's tearing up.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Dennis asked softly.

"I want to so much but I don't want to be selfish" she cries.

"Why would that be selfish?"

"Id be paying to much attention to a new baby and I feel like our other children will feel left out"

"Oh Lizzy its okay, we can work together with this" he comforted her.

"Maybe your right about waiting till the kids are older and then having another baby...but it's so hard to think of waiting" she cries into his shoulder.

"Its okay...honestly I wouldn't mind having another child with you"

"Maybe I'm just depressed.. maybe trying to think of something joyful to do to make me happy, if that's the case that's really selfish because I don't want to be that type of person, Dennis.." she sighs sadly "If I have a baby I want it to be for the right reasons not my own selfish ones"

"Whatever it is I will be here for you Liz like always" he told her softly kissing her head.

"If it was up to me alone I would have many children"

"Well we might need a bigger house then" he said with a chuckle.

"I love you" she kisses him deeply.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	69. The Gift Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis and Elizabeth finally decided to try to have another child but complications start. Part 2 of " Babysitter"

Dennis and Elizabeth had been talking about having another child for awhile and he had finally agreed to try again.

They had been making love like bunnies for weeks now and it was tiresome, not getting a result yet. Elizabeth pours herself a drink and sighs deeply leaning against the kitchen counter "I'm getting so frustrated"

"I'm sure it will happen soon Liz, it's got to" Dennis sighed placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Maybe I just got lucky with Bella and I'm not meant for more" she sighs.

"Hey don't think like that, I'm not giving up on this" he told her.

"I know your tired, we both are" she cups his face.

"I'm not giving up" he repeated staring into her eyes. She hugs him and lays her head on his shoulder. They begin to sway side to side in a sweet slow dance.

Dennis kissed her passionately as they danced around the room.

"Mmm my sweetheart" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. 

"I remember how you carried me like this the day of our honeymoon" she smirks.

He smiled looking down at her.

"Oh fuck.. this is never going to happen" she tears up.

"Don't think like that Liz" Dennis told her laying her on the bed

 

She slips her clothing off, getting naked and lays back, lifting her legs apart and bent back as far as she could get them "Let's try this again"

Dennis strips before joining her on the bed straddling her, kissing her deeply before thrusting into her again.

"Dennis this is my last attempt.. make it a good one" she whispers.

Dennis nodded as he went deep inside her.

"Ooh give it to me darling" she moans and grabs at his shoulders.

Dennis groaned as he kept going at a good pace.

 

Her body was just barely hanging on from all the stress and trying everyday to see results, she was exhausted but she pushed through it. She hoped this time would be it "Baby if I cum before you, keep going and cum as many times as you want too" she pants.

Dennis groaned as he carried on going even after Elizabeth had climaxed, he came again with a moan feeling exhausted afterwards.

"Keep going"

He did as she said, he carried on for a few more minutes cumming shortly afterwards not able to last much longer.

"If you want let one of the other's give it a go, the more times the better our chances" she says out of breath and looking worn.

"You look exhausted Lizzy...maybe we should give it a break"

"We can't this is the last time to try and the more we get out of you the better the chances it will work..please baby" she tears up.

"Okay...one more time but afterwards we really need to give it a break" he gave in.

"I told you if you don't want to anymore let one of the other's take over and try please Dennis"

"Okay, I'll get someone else...who do you want to take over?" he asked.

"I don't care, just pick"

Dennis nodded as he closed his eyes to let someone take over. The Beast took over and he spent a long time making love to her but eventually even he starting to tire.

"Now Kevin" she breathes.

This continued until everyone was spent and feeling exhausted.

Elizabeth keeps laying on her back, she sleeps for hours, unmoving and dreaming of being pregnant. Dennis held her close stroking her hair softly as she slept "Please let this work" he prayed quietly before falling asleep.

 

She stayed in the same position all day, not wanting to lose any of the precious seed from her womb, she felt determined to make this work. It was dinner time by the time she finally woke up.

Dennis had come back with a tray full of food for her "Hey baby" he smiled at her.

"Hey hun" she smiles.

"I got you dinner" he said softly, handing her a plate full of pizza.

"Thank you" she says taking her plate and eating her food.

Dennis ate with her. "Lizzy...you know I love you right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too" she smiles, laying her hand on his.

"Okay...just whatever happens just remember that" he told her quietly.

 

**3 weeks later..**

Elizabeth tries 3 pregnancy tests and wait's. Dennis was anxiously waiting for the news downstairs, praying that it had worked.

Elizabeth runs down the stairs and jumps into Dennis's arms, kissing his face all over.

Dennis stared at her hopefully. She nods with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Dennis grinned as he started to cry "Liz" he said shakily.

"Yes darling?"

"I can't believe it worked" he cried happily.

"I called my doctor and set up an appointment" she kisses his face.

He nodded happily staring at her abdomen.

\---

Everything seemed alright until one night when Elizabeth wakes up with really bad cramping, she sits up in the bed and gets up holding her abdomen. "Ahgh.." she groans.

Dennis wakes up "Lizzy what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm cramping..it hurts so bad" she groans again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I think we should go to the hospital"

"Okay" he whispered as he carries her to the car and drives to the hospital.

Once they get her there and into a gown, the doctor comes in to check on her and run a view tests.

Dennis waited nervously for the results, he was shaking slightly as he waited.

The doctor comes in "Ms. Morgan, Alright I hate to be the one to tell you this but, you have had a miscarriage, I'm sorry for your loss" Elizabeth sits there in shock.

Dennis bowed his head as he felt tears falling down his face.

"Sometimes it's better this way when it's early like this. She has had an infection and that's what contributed to you miscarrying. I will be giving you some medication to help you clear the infection" The doctor tells them.

"Thank you" Dennis croaked as he held Elizabeth.

"You will need to stay a few more hours to help clear your womb more so you have less bleeding at home, it will also help with the cramping, The nurse will be in shortly to help you. Again I'm sorry for your loss but know this if this didn't happen, the infection might have gotten worse" he leaves. 

Elizabeth looks up at him "Maybe he's right, maybe it was best for my body to reject...but it hurts so much" she cries.

"I'm sorry Liz" he cried.

\---

After hours pass by they finally get home and she takes her meds and falls into a deep sleep.

Dennis was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands crying softly.

Molly comes in and hands him a glass of wine "Here I thought you might need this"

"Thanks" he said taking a large gulp.

"Easy babe" she says sitting down next to him.

He ignores her taking another large gulp.

She grabs at the glass pulling it away from his lips "Hey Come on now, just sip it"

"Molly please...I just need it" he told her.

She gets closer to him and is still holding the glass "I know you do baby.. I just don't want you getting sick" she pouts.

"I'll be fine, just please" he begged her. She suddenly knocks back the rest of it and takes a deep breath right after.

"Molly...why did you do that?" he huffed.

"So you couldn't" she huffs back.

"But I needed it" he sulked.

"So did I" she kisses him.

Dennis kissed her back softly.

"I'm sorry Dennis bear.." she hugs him tightly, placing little kisses on his cheeks.

Dennis just nodded as tears fell down his face still "We tried so hard" he cried.

"I know, maybe you will try again in the future and it will work" she says handing him a tissue.

"Maybe...I, I'm gonna go out for a walk, clear my head" he told her.

 

"Alright babe, don't be out long" she gives him another kiss. Dennis smiled weakly before heading out. A few hours later Dennis came home and he reeked of alcohol as he passed out on the couch.

Molly comes in the room and see's him, shaking her head, she takes his boots off and covers him with a blanket "I love you"

When the girls come down in the morning they see Dennis still passed out on the sofa with an empty bottle of wine rolling on the floor next to him.

Elizabeth just sighs sadly and goes into the kitchen to get some coffee. Molly shakes his shoulder "Dennis wake up"

Dennis groaned rolling over and opening his eyes to stare at her.

"Dennis come get some coffee and please get it together more, Elizabeth already has seen you like this and it upset her because she doesn't want you to hurt yourself like this" she tells him.

Dennis flinched at her words as he lifted himself up slowly.

She leaves the room and then comes back with some coffee for him "Here"

Dennis takes it and drinks it slowly. She rubs his back "Elizabeth said after she eats something she might take a warm bath and go back to bed"

He nodded weakly, sighing  "I'm sorry" he whispered looking down feeling ashamed, He felt really groggy after his night of drinking and he felt rough "How is she?" he whispered.

"She's okay..just trying to cope in her own way"

Dennis nodded bursting into tears again.

 

"Babe you got to be strong, she's trying to be as well for you so both of you can get through this and look forward to the future" she tells him.

"I'm trying" he sobbed.

Elizabeth comes in the room, "I'll be making dinner tonight.."

Dennis just nodded looking down at the floor.

"Are you feeling well enough to do it?" Molly asks concerned. 

"Yeah I think I'll be alright, if I need help I'll ask. It's just a rice dish"

Dennis got up abruptly walking towards the door.

"Please..don't leave me" Elizabeth cries.

Dennis froze leaning on the door frame "I just...I just need to be alone right now, wrap my head around a few things" he said softly.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No, I don't... I'm sorry I gotta go" he panicked as he ran out the house.

Elizabeth closes her eyes and leans against the doorway in tears.

 

Dennis wound up at a bar again, drinking a bottle of beer again, rubbing his eyes wearily.

His cell keeps ringing. Dennis picks up and answers the call.

"Please darling come home" Elizabeth says in a sad voice.

Dennis sighed sadly.

"Please"

"Why?"

"Because I need you, we need each other"

"I don't know what to do anymore Liz" he cried.

"Do you blame me?"

"No"

"Please come home, I don't want to be alone" she says quietly.

Dennis's heart breaks as he hears her crying "Okay"

 

Elizabeth and Molly and the kids are sitting at the table ready to eat when he gets there "Welcome home" they all say to him.

He smiles before collapsing on the couch drunkenly.

"Come to the table hun and eat something" Elizabeth tells him.

"I'm not hungry"

"Hun please it be good for you"

Dennis didn't say anything as he was passed out again.

 

They all eat without him and it gets late and everyone has gone to bed. All but Elizabeth she's standing by the window, her skin is glowing under the moonlight shining through it, she's wearing her long black silk nightgown with her hair down.

Dennis had woken up suddenly, groaning as he sat up slowly.

"I put your dinner in the fridge" she says softly, still staring out the window.

"Okay" he whispered.

"I don't want you drinking anymore"

Dennis sighed looking down.

"Oh fuck it" she throws her arms up in the air and goes straight to the kitchen, when she comes back she has the wine bottle and is drinking from it.

"Liz what are you doing?"

"Easing my stress, what does it look like?" she chuckles sadly and takes another gulp.

Dennis gets up and holds her hand, trying to take the bottle away.

"Here have some too" she holds it up to his lips. Dennis drank some as well unable to say no.

 

She takes it back and sips it and then sits it on the table. she rubs her hands on his chest in circles with the straps of her nightie slipping off her shoulders "I want you to rough me up.."

"Liz..." he said weakly.

She cups both sides of his face and whispers "Punish me.."

Dennis shakes his head.

"Please..I'll even beg you if you want me too" she pleads.

"I don't want to punish you" he cried, backing away from her.

"There you go again, trying to leave me.. You do blame me don't you?" she tears up, holding her face.

"No I don't...I just..." he broke down again collapsing on the floor.

"You what.. what?"

"I hate myself" he cried.

"Why on earth would you?"

"Because of what I did" he sobbed.

"What did you do?"

"The other night...I drank too much and...there was a girl there"

"Go on" she whispers.

"I cheated on you Liz...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It wasn't the first time and I forgave you for all the other times too"

"I should have been here with you"

 

"I excepted you with all your flaws because I knew I was the same, But I stay here and keep mine under control, one of the things that helps is remembering my family and that they need me" she sits on the couch and sighs.

"Do you still want me?" he asked her tearfully.

"Am I still here?"

Dennis looked up at her.

"The fact that I'm still here and always have been, is that not enough evidence that I still want you?"

"Why...why do you want a broken mess like me?"

"Hun we both are"

Dennis crawled towards her resting his head on her lap. She smiles down at him, rubbing her hands over his head and the back of his neck "I'll never stop loving you"

 

He cried softly on her lap.

"We will try again one day and everything will work out" She kisses his head.

"I just know how much you wanted this...I feel like I let you down"

"Hun it wasn't you, just I guess it wasn't the right time and I had this infection, it wouldn't have worked well with that anyway, the doctor said our baby wasn't developing right because of it, so it was the best thing for it..as hard as it is to say that"

"I was so ready to meet them" he murmured.

"Our child is in a better place now and would want us to move on and be happy and maybe even try to have another child in the future"

Dennis sighed softly.

"Lets do this for them and make them proud of us in honor of them" she kisses him softly and hugs him tight. 

Dennis kisses her back as he leans into her "I'll try" he whispered.

 

Bella comes in the room "Hey.."

"Hey sweetheart" Dennis said softly with a small smile.

She walks over to them and sits down between them "I'm just seeing if you guys were doing okay?"

"Getting there" he whispered kissing her forehead softly.

Bella rests her head on his shoulder and holds her mothers hand "I love you both so much"

"We love you too Bella" he sighed holding her close.

Elizabeth smiles holding the other side of her little girl and reaching over to hold Dennis's hand, she mouths "I love you" to him and kisses Bella's head.

Dennis smiled looking at his two girls with pride, realizing how lucky he was. "We're so proud to have you Bella, our beautiful angel"

Bella smiles and snuggles against them both and falls asleep.

"I feel so lucky to have our baby girl" he told Elizabeth softly as he looked down at Bella with a smile.

"I'm lucky and blessed to have you both" Elizabeth says back.

"I am so sorry for how I've been" Dennis cried.

"You're forgiven my sweetheart" she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

Dennis smiled kissing her softly "I wanna do something to remember the baby" he told her softly.

"Tell me"

"I'm gonna make a plaque out in the garden so that they're are close to us, if we want to remember them"

"That's a wonderful idea babe" she smiles warmly.

"I was thinking by the roses you planted"

"Yes" she sighs laying her head on Bella's "That will be perfect"

 

The next few days Dennis set to work on the plaque and as soon as it was done he put it outside in the garden, it had silver writing on it which read. **"For our precious baby, we love you to the moon and back"** Dennis put a small teddy bear next to it and admired his handiwork.

Elizabeth comes up beside him and loops her arm in around his "It's beautiful darling"

Dennis kissed her head softly.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too....what do you think they're thinking right now?" he asked her softly staring at the plaque.

"That they're at peace"

"I love you little one...I hope that one day we get to see each other" he whispered.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	70. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. (Dennis's birthday aka the day he came into existence)

It was Dennis's birthday today and the whole family had been hard at work preparing a surprise for him when he came back from work, the kids in particular had helped by decorating the house with banners and balloons and had each gotten him something for him to open when he came home. Elizabeth had made a cake for him and cooked a nice meal which Molly had helped set up as well. A few minutes after they had finished and Dennis came home opening the door.

They all pop out of their hiding spots and yell "Surprise!"

Dennis walks inside looking a little bit surprised but then a smile makes his way to his face.

They all begin to sing "Happy Birthday day to you!"

Dennis chuckled as he walked over to them all "I thought you'd all forgotten" he said happily.

Kevin runs up to him hugging his leg "We would dent forget you dadda"

"Aww, thanks Kev" he said picking him up and kissing his cheek.

Elizabeth comes in the room holding a nice cake on a platter with candles "Blow out the candles and make a wish babe"

Dennis thought for a while before blowing out the candles.

"Yay!" they do a little cheer. Dennis grinned as he sat down on the sofa.

The kids sat down next to him and started handing him their gifts. "I made this for you dadda" Kev hands him a rolled up paper with a bow around it.

Dennis opened it up carefully.

It's a sweet picture he drew of the whole family "I drew it"

"Oh wow, its beautiful Kev, thank you so much" He said proudly kissing his head and giving him a big hug.

"Here's mine" Bella hands him her gift.

Dennis opens it up with a smile. It's a new dress shirt and slacks.

"Oh Bella, I needed some more shirts and slacks thank you" he said gratefully giving her a hug.

"Your welcome dad" she gives him a big kiss and hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you all as my family" he said happily, he felt someone tugging his trouser leg and saw little Maggie looking at him with a smile.

Elizabeth hands him a gift box "This is from Maggie" she smiles picking her up.

"Aww thanks little one" he said taking the box. It's a bag of hard candies "It's for when your at work to enjoy" Elizabeth tells him.

"Oh wow my favorites, thank you Maggie" he said taking her from Elizabeth and giving her a sweet kiss, he holds his arms out for Bella and Kev as well so he can hug them.

They walk up to him letting him hug them "Happy Birthday dadda"

"Thank you my babies" he said kissing them on the head and holding them tightly.

 

"Alright Kev time for bed sweetie" Molly tells him. "Can I please stay up?" he asks. "Nope little man, come on now" she says taking his hand. "Nighty!" he shouts.

"Goodnight Kev" Dennis shouts back.

Bella Takes the little ones upstairs for the night. Elizabeth goes to the kitchen and gets 3 glasses and a bottle of wine, she brings them into the living room where Molly's already sitting next to Dennis and pours them some "Happy Birthday darling"

"Thank you...I never expected you all to do so much for my birthday" he said with a huge smile.

 

One bottle and a half later..  Molly's giggling like a school girl and Elizabeth's in front of them both swaying her hips back and forth slowly.

Dennis was staring at her intently admiring her as she danced.

Molly can't seem to stop giggling "Oh my Dennis I love you, you big hunk of man you.." it was clear she was a little drunk.

"I love you too my sweet princess" he said kissing her passionately.

"Time fly's by so fast, I remember when we first met..mmm" Elizabeth moans as she rubs his thigh.

"Mmm yeah, we've come so far since then"

"Yes we have" she says nibbling at his earlobe.

Dennis's hands started to wonder up her body as he moaned quietly.

Molly starts unbuckling his belt "Don't leave me out now ..daddy" she coos in his ear.

"Never sweetheart" he smiled at her wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply.

They both rub their hands all over his chest, kissing his neck.

Dennis groaned holding them close.

Elizabeth started rubbing at his neck, while Molly made out with him "Mmm Dennis Bear"

Dennis kissed his girls one at a time feeling so loved as he felt Elizabeth unbutton his shirt slowly. "I love you both so much" he breathed as he looked at them lovingly.

"Which one of us do you want first?" Molly asks him, kissing his neck.

"You two decide" he moaned.

"Nah uh your the birthday boy you decide" Elizabeth coos in his ear.

"Molly first" he decided.

Molly claps her hands with a cute giggle "How do you want me?"

Dennis lifted her up and placed her on top of him. "Mmm" she rubs her pussy against his shaft teasing him "I love you" she purrs.

"Uhh I love you too my princess" he groaned kissing her neck. Elizabeth kisses him deeply and Molly starts to ride him, grabbing at his shoulders to steady herself "Uuh.."

Dennis kissed Elizabeth back as he grabbed Molly's hips gently, moving her slowly.

She moves against his hips, moving hers in circles. Elizabeth sucks on his tongue gently "Mmm"

 

Dennis's hips bucked as he moaned into Elizabeth's mouth. Molly cries out hitting her climax then she moves off and starts making out with him while Elizabeth slides down on his cock facing the other way.

"Uhh, I love you" he moaned loudly.

"I love you too darling.."

"Uhh Lizzy I'm getting close"

"Ohh yes cum for me Birthday boy" she moans. Dennis came with a groan breathing heavily.

They both get on both sides of him and snuggle against him.

He held them close, kissing them softly "Thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had" he whispered.

"Oh your welcome baby" they give him kisses on his cheeks.

 

"I love you all so much" he sighed before falling asleep between them with a small smile on his face.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	71. Lil Maggie's Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis / My Kid oc's Bella & Maggie Crumb. (Maggie has a bad dream *no sex, just family fluff* )

It was nearly bedtime and Dennis saw Maggie and Bella playing and talking together which made him smile, he was glad his daughters were both getting along. "Girl's its nearly bedtime" he told them.

"Aww do we have too?" Bella protests. Maggie just holds her teddy close to her.

"Yes sweetheart remember you got school tomorrow" he told Bella softly.

"Oh fine.." she says rolling her eyes as she jumps in her bed. Maggie's in her little bed, rubbing at her eyes.

Dennis tucks them both to bed and kisses them goodnight, he hands Maggie her blanket with a small smile. "Goodnight my angels" he said quietly.

"Night Dad" Bella answers. "Ni dadda" Maggie says softly.

Dennis said goodnight to Kevin before going into his room and getting in bed with Elizabeth. "Goodnight baby" he said softly kissing her softly. "Mmm goodnight love" she kisses him back and snuggles beside him.

 

The house was all quiet and they both stay asleep for a few hours.

Maggie starts to toss and turn in her bed having a nightmare, she wakes up crying loudly.

Dennis hears her and gets up to go check on her. She's sitting up, rubbing at her tearful eyes.

"Oh dear" he said softly picking her up and sitting her on his lap, kissing her cheek as he laid back on her bed.

"A guy was tryin to hurt me"

"Shh, its okay sweetheart noone's going to hurt you" Dennis comforted her "Why are you having these dreams huh?" he asked her softly.

"Am I going to get a scar like momma's too?" she sniffs.

"You won't be angel, shh its okay" Dennis shushed her holding her tightly "Who's been telling you this stuff hmm?"

She points at Bella's sleeping form.

Dennis stared at Bella with a sigh "Okay, Maggie listen to me carefully I won't let anyone hurt you or Bella or Kevin okay"

"You swear?"

"I swear" he promised kissing her head softly "Now how about I make you a cup of hot chocolate and read you a bedtime story hmm?"

Maggie claps her hands excitedly "Yay, chocolate!"

Dennis chuckled before heading downstairs to make her hot chocolate. Maggie waited for him and started looking at the pictures in her book.

Dennis came back with the cup full of hot chocolate, he even put some cream and marshmallows in it as well.

She puckers her little lips together and blows on it to cool it off and then takes a marshmallow out of the cup and eats it "Yum"

Dennis smiled as he picked up her book and sat on her bed, beginning to read her a story as she drank her hot chocolate. Once he was done he closed the book and put it away.

"Read it again!" she chuckles.

"Come on angel its getting late now, time for bed" he told her sitting next to her on the bed.

She pouts but then hugs him "I love you dadda"

"I love you too sweetheart...you gonna be okay on your own?"

"Mhm" she nods.

"Okay, goodnight sweetheart" he said giving her a kiss on the head and switching on her little nightlight just in case before heading back to bed.

Half hour later he feels something laying against his back when he knows Elizabeth is rolled over sleeping.

Dennis turns his head trying to see what it was. It's Maggie curled up against his back with her thumb in her mouth fast asleep.

Dennis sighed deeply with a smirk on his face before closing his eyes and going back to sleep

 

**End**.

 

***Written by:  Lizrenknight &  Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story only in this novel )**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	72. The Night She Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc's Sirena and Elizabeth. (The night the flame came back for her title as Queen of the horde)

It was a raining night and all was quiet throughout the school building, everyone had gone home 2 hours ago leaving Dennis alone to do his work in peace.

He was just finishing up and was doing some paperwork in his office when suddenly In the corner of his eye he see's someone walk passed the doorway.

He stands up to go and investigate but couldn't see anyone "I must be getting tired" he muttered as he went to sit back down. That's when he hears the sound of music coming from down the hallway.

Dennis gets up and follows the sound of the music.

 

When he gets to the source in the music room someone is sitting at the piano playing it, it appears to be a young woman with a long white cotton dress and short red hair.

"Excuse me...the school is closed" he told her.

"Oh Dennis..." she whispers and gets up, turning around slowly to reveal who she is "I missed you"

Dennis gasped as he stared at her "Sirena" he whispered in shock.

"The one and only"

"But how...are you here" he stammered.

"Does it matter" she walks up to him, laying her hands on his chest.

Dennis froze at her touch, staring at her nervously.

"Your afraid of me aren't you?" she asks with a smirk.

"After the last time we met...I can't say I feel completely at ease"

"You haven't said anything about my hair" she pouts.

"What?" he asked.

"My hair is short, you haven't said anything about it"

"Yes it looks...lovely" he said nervously.

"Thanks" she smiles widely.

 

"How are you here Sirena?" he asked.

"I guess I never really left, stop asking so many questions"

"Sorry...its just the last time we saw you...you were dead"

"Are you saying you want me dead?" she frowns.

"No...I, that's not what I meant" he stammered.

She suddenly grabs his bulge, squeezing it and she laughs.

He hisses as she did that.

"Aww what's wrong, huh?" she teases and grips him harder.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" he groans.

 

"Getting you into submission until my dominant lover comes to me and puts me into submission" she whispers and twists her hand hard around his shaft through his pants.

"Please" he whimpered.

"Please what?" she asks smirking closer to his face.

"Stop please" he begged her with a whine.

"Beg me too" she does it fast then with her nails poking him through the fabric.

"Please stop, please" he begged, trying to back away from her.

"Not until you give me what I want" she unzips his pants and slips her hand into his underwear, grabbing him directly, she pumps her fist harder around him.

"Uhh, please" he groaned giving into her.

"I want him!, I want him!" she yells at him, going faster with her hand.

Dennis came with a whimper as he looked down.

"You sure made a mess of yourself" she giggles and licks his lips.

"Why did you do that?" he cried.

"I told you I want him but you didn't listen"

 

Dennis backed away from her in fear.

"Is that so wrong of me to ask for him to come out?" she tears up.

"You took advantage of me" he sobbed.

"What don't tell me you didn't like being touched like that, I know you like it" she says rubbing on his thigh.

Dennis jumped back away from her.

"I want my Beast.."

Dennis nodded his head slowly closing his eyes, letting The Beast take over.

She gets down on the floor as he changed and she bowed down before him.

The Beast looked down at her and stroked her head"There is no need for you to do that Sirena" he purred.

She looks up at him "How can I not? When I look upon you I see greatness, I see incredible power and I see my mate" she whispers softly.

 

He smiled down at her, lifting her up by her hand "You are my queen, queens don't bow do they" he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh how I missed you.." she falls into his arms.

He holds her tightly "I missed you too my love" he sighed kissing her neck.

"Tell me what have you been up too?"

"Not that much"

"And what about those other girls, what's their names again?"

"Molly and Elizabeth...they're still at the house"

"Well that's a shame, I would have thought you would have eaten them by now or make them your slaves"

"Why?"

"Because like you said, I am the queen"

The Beast sighed.

"There's something your not telling me, isn't there?"

"I have a family now"

"But I, I was going to give you that, I was going to bare your pure young...me and no one else" she tears up.

"I thought you were dead Sirena" he sighed.

"So you have children with those unworthy whores?" she growls.

He bowed his head submissively.

"Damn they even made you soft" she frowns, crossing her arms.

He growled pinning her to the wall "I am not soft, don't call me that" he snarled.

 

"You have gone all submissive now, they have you wearing a collar now, yes I can see it now, those girls feeding you table scraps and telling you to stay, sit and roll over"

"Shut up" he roared shouting in her face.

"I hate it.. I hate it what they have done to you"

"Then why didn't you come back?!"

"I couldn't, I had to rebuild myself but I'm here now to set things right and rid you of this burden" she cups his face.

"You never came back...I mourned your death, I prayed you'd come back but you never did" he cried.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters my King" she holds him and kisses his neck.

"You will not hurt the children" he told her.

"We'll deal with them together after you take care of the girls"

He sighed as he snuggled into her shoulder.

"You will see, I will bare you children like no other and they will be perfect pure beings and soldiers in our fight for a perfect world" she tells him proudly.

 

The Beast told her to wait by the car before giving the light to Dennis. He ran to his office grabbing his things before getting out his phone, he brought up Elizabeth's number and texted her nervously. 

***Liz, get the kids and get out of the house, Sirena is back and The Beast is already being influenced...I don't know what her plan is but I think she wants to hurt you and Molly...I love you Dennis xxx***  

He sent the message and gulped nervously trying to control the panic he felt, he knew Sirena would probably be mad at him and he was dreading what she would do to him but he had to protect his family no matter what.

\---

The Beast and Sirena drove to the house and the other car was gone and some lights were left on. They walked up to the house and saw there was no one there.

Sirena sits in the living room "Check the house, if anyone's here..you know what to do" she stares at The Beast with her sharp green eyes.

 

He checked their bedroom and Elizabeth was still there "Elizabeth?"

She sits up on her elbows, she's wearing just a silky close fitting t shirt with no bra obviously since her nipples are showing through the fabric and her panties with her hair brushed out and wild looking "Your home"

He felt Dennis's fear and suddenly was pushed out the light "Liz, no...why are you still here?" his panicked voice asked.

"I'm not afraid of her"

"But she could hurt you" he cried running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm a tough girl, I can handle her" she smirks. "Let me speak with Beast"

"Please don't let her hurt you like she hurt me...please Liz" he sobbed.

"I won't sweetheart" she kisses his cheeks.

 

Dennis spent a few more minutes crying onto her shoulder before he gave the light back to The Beast  "You should have left Elizabeth"

"I'm not scared of Sirena, if anyone should leave it's her"

"Why are you here Elizabeth?"

"For you" she whispers.

The Beast looked down with a sigh "She wants me to kill you"

She takes off her shirt and panties and lays back on the bed "Do what you need to do"

He stared down at her "You should have left Elizabeth....why couldn't you just leave?"

"This is my home, I will stay until the end" she sighs deeply.

He sighed as he went down to bite her neck, hovering over her. "I can't do it" he sighed looking at her scar.

"Then bite my chest instead" she coos.

 

He moved to her chest and bit her there. Her eyes flutter at the sensation.

He bit a little harder and tore open the skin. Her body reacts and her upper half pushes up, a whimper leaves her lips.

"You should have left Elizabeth" he whispered biting down again.

"I would never leave you.." she whispers softly.

"I know" he sighed ripping open the wound "Once your healed leave"

 

"Let me take care of her my King" Sirena says from the doorway.

The Beast backs away from her as he heard Sirena's voice. Elizabeth looks over at him nervously.

Sirena walks over to her, kissing The Beast hungrily before getting on the bed with her.

"I'm not afraid of you" Elizabeth tells her with her head held up high.

She kisses her deeply "Do you know what I did to Dennis" she purred her hand wondering down her body.

"Yes you hurt him and I should kill you for it" Elizabeth says back.

 

"Oh he seemed to really enjoy my hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him until he begged" she smirked as her hands got lower down her body "Maybe you will too" Sirena whispered as her finger stroked her clit.

Elizabeth bites her lip trying to resist.

Sirena slips her finger inside Elizabeth's pussy, pumping it inside her slowly "Give in to it, I know you want to" she purred.

Elizabeth starts to pant lightly but she keeps her eyes on her love.

Sirena slips another finger inside and starts going faster "Give in you stupid unworthy" she yells at her.

"Oh fuck" she breathes, still staring at The Beast.

Sirena keeps doing this going faster forcing Elizabeth to give in, The Beast just stood there watching, Dennis however was losing his mind over what he was seeing.

"Uuh fuck yes...Ooh" She moans louder.

"See, just like Dennis your so weak, your not worthy to bare children for The Beast" Sirena smirked. Dennis was trying to force his way into the light and it was taking all of The Beast's willpower not to give in but Dennis was persistent, if The Beast wasn't willing to save Elizabeth than he would.

 

Elizabeth suddenly grabs Sirena by the shoulders and flips them over so she's on top of Sirena holding her down, Elizabeth slides her hand down to Sirena's pussy and quickly rubs on her clit "I think you forget Sirena that I'm the lady of the house"

"Get off me" she whined.

"No let's just see whos weaker, hmm?" Elizabeth rubs her faster.

Sirena started struggling and whining "My king don't just stand there...help me"

Elizabeth slides her fingers inside her, curling them and hitting Sirena's spot, moving them fast and hard.

"Uhh stop" she moaned, Dennis managed to take the light finally and looked at what was going on "Liz?"

She just looks back at him with a smirk as she continued to finger fuck Sirena, she then leans down more and nips and sucks at Sirena's breasts.

 

"Uhh stop" Sirena begs. "Liz what are you doing?" Dennis asked.

"I'm showing her not to fuck with the lady of the house" she giggles.

"Please get off of me" Sirena moans. "Liz please stop" Dennis pleaded having flashbacks to what happened to him earlier.

"You saw what she did to me.. you experienced it too, so why should I stop?"

"Because it would make you no better than her" he whispered.

Elizabeth slowly slides her fingers out of Sirena and gets off the bed and walks over to Dennis, her hands rub all over his chest "As you wish"

"Thank you" he whispered, tears falling down his face. She wipes his tears from his cheeks and nuzzles his neck.

"I'm so sorry Liz, I messed up ...I tried to stop him I really did" he cried. 

"You know I don't know what you see in him, look at him so weak, so pathetic" Sirena mocked with a smirk.

Elizabeth turns to her "Funny coming from someone that only moments ago was begging 'Get off me' 'stop please' "

"He's known as the strongest alter, what a joke" Sirena smirked.

Elizabeth turns back to Dennis and whispers in his ear "Why don't you show her how bad you can be baby.."

He shook his head "I don't want to touch her...not after what she did to me"

"Then do it right back, with my approval to lose control.. it's been soo long since you have and it always, always turns me on darling" she purrs in his ear and rubs on his upper thigh.

Dennis looked at her looking unsure.

"Teach her a lesson she'll never forget"

Dennis shivered at her words "I, I don't think I can do it" he murmured, he looked so fragile.

"You were here way before the Beast, so you are the biggest and strongest"

 

"Don't make me give in to my urges Liz please" he whimpered looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Wow he really is a pussy isn't he" Sirena chuckled.

Elizabeth suddenly slaps Sirena hard in the face making her lip bleed "Shut your mouth!"

Sirena just smirked at her "So Dennis how does it feel knowing that your girlfriend has more balls than you?" she asked him.

Elizabeth just looks Dennis in the eye, almost like she was waiting for an answer too.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's my wife" he tells her.

"Yes I am"

 

"And she's still tougher than you" Sirena mocked him. "Of course she is...she's been through a lot of shit, but she did it all by herself...I could never do that" he says.

"Dennis you're giving into being weak because it's been so long since you used your true purpose" Elizabeth tells him.

"I don't care anymore...you know how tough it is being the protector none of you know how much I had to endure...I was bullied relentlessly at school...beaten mercilessly by my own mother and I've even been taken advantage of by so called women...I've been through so much pain and torment...I don't want to be the strong one anymore" he lashed out hitting the wardrobe.

"But that's one of the reasons I fell for you"

"But I'm so tired of being the punching bag" he cried hitting the wardrobe again.

"Now here's your chance to make her the punching bag and you the dominant victor" she says licking his neck.

"I'm better than that"

Elizabeth sighs deeply "Then just lock her up in the basement room" she leaves the room.

Dennis bowed his head as she leaves.

 

Elizabeth went to her room, she sat in front of her vanity and brushes her long dark hair.

Dennis was debating what to do when Sirena walked up behind him "You know I was right about you, you really are a pussy aren't you" she chuckled before attacking him with a knife, Dennis cried out in pain as he pushed her off him.

Elizabeth ran back into the room "Dennis what happened?!"

"She's got a knife" he groaned his shirt was covered in blood from where she'd stabbed him.

She turns to Sirena "How dare you hurt him!" she grits her teeth.

"What are you going to do about it hmm?"

"You're daring me to something to you aren't you?" Elizabeth gives her a knowing smirk.

"Maybe it all depends on how willing you are to save your husband" she says before lunging over and stabbing him again making him cry out again.

Elizabeth knocks the knife from Sirena's hand and grabs her arm and twists it behind her back and holds it there "I'm not worried about him because I know he can heal himself..but you I'm not so sure you can"

"I came back once Elizabeth...are you sure I won't come back again?"

"Are you sure I won't?" Elizabeth gets in her face.

 

"After I'm finished with you I'm going to take care of the rest of your little family, maybe I'll kill your child first" she mused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one that can have The Beast's children"

"And what makes you more deserving then me, my little ginger girl, hm?" Elizabeth gets in her face again.

"I'm his Queen what are you to him hmm?"

"I'm his wife and what makes you think your worthy of that so called title dear?"

"He called me that himself I am his Queen" Sirena spat.

"Oh hunny... Will you let the Beast out for a moment to chat?" she looks over her shoulder at Dennis.

Dennis nodded weakly before letting The Beast out.

 

"Why did you tell Sirena she was your queen?"

"I'm sorry my love I didn't mean to"

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?" she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I made a mistake, I see that now...my Queen has been by my side the whole time" 

"My King what are you doing?" Sirena yelled at him, "Don't call me that" he growled staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth warmly smiles at him.

He smiled back at her before turning to face Sirena "We're done now Sirena, you threatened my Queen you will pay for that" 

"Not so fast my Beast I'm still pure remember" she smirks knowing he wouldn't harm her. 

"Your right I can't hurt you...but that doesn't mean my Queen won't" he growled looking at Elizabeth "She's all yours my love, a gift as a way of apologizing for my behavior, do as you wish with her" he told her before kissing her softly and walking away.

 

"Sirena if only you knew how easy it would have been for you to just to stop being such a bitch and play nice, I, we would have just excepted you into our family and loved you, but no you chose to be this way and now you must be punished" Elizabeth tells her as she walks towards her.

"No you can't do this to me" Sirena yelled at her backing away.

"You brought it on yourself, take some responsibly"

"Please just let me go I won't come back, I promise" she begged getting down on her knees.

"You need to learn not to be so selfish and cruel"

"Please have mercy" she cried.

"But you weren't going to show mercy on me or my children, so why should I for you, hm?" Elizabeth asks, grabbing Sirena's chin and making her look up at her.

"Please I'm begging you" she pleaded.

"Answer me Sirena"

"Because your better than me" she cried.

"Why do you think that?"  Elizabeth asks.

"Because they all love you so much"

 

"That's because I'm their wife and mother of their children and so is Molly and we both work together to run the household, why couldn't you be like that?" Elizabeth tells her.

"I don't like sharing...I want him all to myself" she growled grabbing the knife and running towards her.

Elizabeth dodges her and grabs her arm, flipping her over onto the bed and straddling her "You need to get over that"

Sirena starts struggling making animal noises as she does. Elizabeth kisses her softly and shushes her "Quiet now" she coos in her ear.

"Get off me" she growled.

 

Elizabeth starts to hum and place little kisses on Sirena's cheeks and forehead.

She started to calm down breathing heavily. Elizabeth moves to her neck and kisses there and then down around Sirena's collarbone.

"Uhh" she moaned as she gets into what Elizabeth was doing more.

Elizabeth scoots down more and starts licking and sucking on Sirena's breasts, swirling her tongue around her nipples and even nips at them lightly.

Soon Sirena gives into her completely and is a moaning mess on the bed "Mmm please I need more" she begs.

Elizabeth leans forward and starts making out with her, rubbing her body against hers.

Sirena moaned as Elizabeth carried on doing what she was doing to her.

 

"You still have intentions on hurting my family to get what you want, don't you? Elizabeth asks stopping what she's doing to her.

Sirena smirked at her "Of course I do"

"You poor lost girl, I do feel sorry for you. You can't seem to stop from being so evil hearted can you? Even though I was just about to spare you and maybe accept you into this family and give you love but no you continue to be this way... I am disappointed.. such a waste" Elizabeth tells her sadly.

Sirena just chuckled at her.

Elizabeth pushes her back onto the bed and licks her neck and then bites it as hard as she can, with her teeth grinding against the flesh ripping it apart and when she gets that she moves in for Sirena's jugular vein, severing it.

Sirena cries out in pain as blood comes gushing out, her breathing becomes ragged.

"Shush now just fall asleep" Elizabeth tells her and kisses her forehead.

\---

Meanwhile Dennis was in the bathroom cleaning his wounds.

Elizabeth comes in the doorway and leans against it, blood covering her mouth and neck, dripping down her bare chest "It's done"

Dennis saw her "You should clean up" he told her softly.

"I had to do it.. I tried to get her to change her mind but she wouldn't listen" she says sadly.

"I know" he sighed before crying out in pain as the antiseptic stung.

"Let me help you darling" she takes it from him and cleans it gently.

He hissed as she cleaned it.

She places little kisses around the wounds and then bandages them up "There all better" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis nodded resting his head on her shoulder, crying softly.

"Why are you crying, she's gone now"

"She took advantage of me...and I just stood there and did nothing"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Maybe you were liking it enough to let it continue"

"Or maybe I'm just weak" he huffed.

"You were never weak, you just know what you strongly desire, just like I do.. and that's why we are the same" she kisses him.

He kissed her back softly before pulling away "I'm gonna to go to bed...you should freshen up" he said softly, he sounded fine but Elizabeth could see something was bothering him still.

"Wait" she gently grabs his arm "Is there anything else bothering you?"

 

Dennis sighed looking down "I meant what I said Liz...I'm tired of being the punching bag" he murmured.

"Whatcha gonna do about it huh? Are you gonna whine and cry or are you going to do something about it" she taunts, poking his chest with her finger.

Dennis caught her hand "Just freshen up...I'm going to lie down for a while"

"Go to Molly's room, it's less messy"

He nodded slowly before walking away and going to sleep.

She hops in the shower and gets cleaned up, washing all the blood off her body.

 

Dennis's sleep was restless as his mind plagued him with nightmares. Sirena's voice whispered "She's right you know, we all know you loved me touching you" 

"No, no I didn't" he whimpered. "Look at you the big and strong "protector", you better be careful or she might just give up on you big pussy" she mocked. Dennis gasped waking up suddenly with a cry

Elizabeth comes in just barely covered with her open silk robe and her hair still damp "What's wrong?" she asks sitting beside him on the bed.

"Do you think I'm weak?" he asked her.

"No, but I think you believe you are when really your not"

"Your not gonna leave me are you?" he cried.

"Oh please Dennis really"

"My dream told me if I'm not careful you might give up on me"

"Then do everything in your power to make me want to stay then" she smirks.

Dennis crawled over to her, kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back with a moan "Mmm baby"

He rested his head on hers "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you more and guess what...these breasts of mine aren't going to grope themselves you know" she giggles.

He smiled his hands going over to touch them and squeeze them.

 

They both lay in bed breathing heavily after making love, Dennis leaned over and kissed her softly. "Thank you for keeping me strong Liz, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 also )


	73. To The Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis takes Elizabeth to the train station)(no sex just fluff)

Dennis had taken Elizabeth to a train station, he didn't tell her the reason why but it was the anniversary of his fathers death and he was going to the station to pay his respects.

"So why are we here hun?" she asks him holding his hand.

"Liz...this is where I saw my father for the last time" he whispered.

"Oh babe.. I'm sorry" she hugs him.

"Its okay" he sighed softly hugging her back "I do this every year...to pay my respects"

"Well why didn't you share this with me before?"

"I didn't know what you would think" he whispered.

"Think of what? I would have just come with you and helped you through it"

"I dunno...I just I didn't know if you would have liked coming up since you didn't like the sound of my parents"

"I would have come for you, for your support and you never really told me about your father much, I didn't like the stuff you told me about your mother" she says looking sad.

"I know..I'm sorry its just I don't really know as much about him, he was kind...a lot nicer than my mother ever was, we were waiting for a train, when it came he held me tight told me he loved me after he got on it....he never came back"

 

''I think he be very proud of you now, how you turned out" she kisses him and warmly smiles.

Dennis nodded "I just...I sometimes wonder what could have happened if he hadn't got on that train" he sighed.

"Who knows, but I know for sure we would have never met, the way we did anyway, Molly too"

Dennis smiled softly "I think he would have liked you, both of you, the kids too"

"I'm sure he would"

Dennis moved closer to the platform and placed the flowers on the side. "Hey Papa, I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while...I've been busy, I brought someone with me this time, she's my wife and she looks after me...I wish you could see her, I'm sure you would love her" he whispered placing a hand on the flowers gently.

Elizabeth kneels down beside him looping an arm with his.

"Papa, this is Elizabeth...my wife, I know you couldn't save me from my childhood but I'm happy now, I have two beautiful women who love me and three amazing children who bring me joy everyday, I love you papa...I hope your proud of everything I've done"

 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Come on darling, let's go get some lunch, don't want my man going hungry now"

Dennis nodded his head slowly before kissing his hand and placing it on the flowers "I love you papa" he whispered before standing up and walking away with Elizabeth.

"Rest in peace my father in law" she whispers softly, holding Dennis's hand.

 

They sat outside a café drinking coffee, Dennis had brought them some cake to eat.

"Good cake, but needs to be a little more moisture in texture like mine" she smirks.

Dennis chuckled giving her a small smile, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Great coffee"

"Mmm it is...thanks for coming with me today Lizzy it meant a lot" he smiled kissing her hand softly.

"Anytime my sweetheart"

"You called him father in law" he says.

"Well that's what he would be isn't it?"

"It just made me happy to hear you say it"

She cups his cheek "I'd do anything to make you happy"

"Thank you Elizabeth, he would have liked you I'm sure" he sighed.

"I would have liked him too" she smiles.

"You think so?" he asked her, staring up at her.

"I know so, and hopefully he would like my cooking" she laughs, sipping her coffee.

He laughed with her "I think he would...I wonder how much like him I am"

"Who knows but I'm sure he would want you to be you and no one else because you're perfect"

"Thanks Liz" he whispered kissing her softly .

"Mm I love you so much"

"I love you too Liz" he smiled before looking at the sky  "I love you too papa" he whispered .

"Lets go home babe"

"Okay" he nodded getting up and walking back to the car holding her close to him .

She gets in her side and fastens her seat belt "Don't worry We'll do this more often together"

"You want to?" he asked her softly.

"Yes" she leans over a bit and gives him a kiss.

 

Dennis smiled as he kissed her back deeply "I'm so lucky to have you" he sighed.

"And I'm so lucky to have you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	74. Reliving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. (Dennis and the girls loses touch with reality. Part of the 'Twisted Dreams' series)

Dennis was taking a hot shower after a long day at work and looking forward to watching a movie with the kids since it was family movie night. He closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth and when he opens his eyes, the shower looks like a different shower with different tiles.

 

He looked around feeling confused the whole bathroom was different, it was darker and smaller. "What?" He muttered. He's in the warehouse hideout that the horde lived in before he met Elizabeth and Molly he comes to realize.

"What am I doing here?" He whispered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dennis are you wasting time again?" Patricia asks stern toned.

"Uhh no..sorry, I just I'm wondering what we're doing back here" he stammered.

"What do you mean back here?" she asks.

"You know we were in a different house, in the country... with Elizabeth and Molly" 

"What in the world are you blabbering on about now, I think that chloroform has gone straight to your head Dennis, now go and get some more impure's and prove yourself to the Beast"

Dennis leaned on the wall as he tried to make out what was going on. "But I was there" he sighed.

"You must have been day dreaming.. now stop wasting time and get dressed" Patricia yells.

Dennis sighed as he did what she said. Everything's the same from back then and the girls aren't in the picture at all, not even his kids.

"What is happening?" He mumbled as he walked outside to get some impure's .

 

While he was out in the car looking for a half hour, that's when he spots her.....Molly but younger again with a cute pleated short skirt and tank top and matching knee high socks, she's walking into some shop.

"Molly?" he gasped in disbelief as he stopped the car to see her. She doesn't even notice him as she walks into the coffee shop.

Dennis pulls over and stares at her through the window.

After a few minutes she comes out and starts walking again down the sidewalk, swinging her handbag in her hand as she walked. She looked so youthful again, so bright and her body lean and perky, her golden hair blowing in the breeze.

"Molly" he said out loud without realizing.

She briefly looks straight at him and raises her eyebrow but then shakes it off like maybe she was hearing things and keeps walking.

Dennis started to follow her, watching her from behind.

She looks over her shoulder at him a few times as she walks, getting a worried look on her face, that's when she starts to run all the way to her apartment building.

Dennis stared at the building with a sigh, he felt guilty about scaring her.

 

Molly got into her mother's apartment breathing hard, a little shaken that a strange man was following her, she sets aside her bag and takes her shoes off by the door.

Dennis walks inside and headed towards her apartment since he knew where it was, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door softly .

Molly opens the door a crack "Who is it?"

"I'm sorry...can I come in?" He asked softly .

"You were that man that was following me?"

"Molly can I please come in?" He asked her again a little more desperately.

"No I don't know you, I can't let you in" she shuts the door quickly trying to lock it.

Dennis managed to catch it and kept it open a crack "Molly please you gotta remember me surely" he pleaded.

"No, no I don't know you please stop!" she cries, pushing herself against the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you Molly" 

"Please stop!"

Dennis just held the door "You really don't remember me?" He cried .

"No I don't even know you sir, please stop!" She cries.

 

Dennis started to get angry all of a sudden, she had to remember him surely, he built enough strength to push open the door and come inside the apartment.

She started backing away quickly breathing hard and crying, she was acting like he was the big bad wolf after his prey which was her. She tries to bolt for her bedroom. "Please leave me alone!" she screams.

Dennis caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her "I'm not gonna hurt you Molly, please believe me" he shushed her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Molly kept sobbing and kicking her legs "Please!" she whines.

Dennis picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"No, no not that please!" she cries.

Dennis laid her on the bed and stared at her.

She looked so innocent and small, it was like when they first met, so untouched and lovely and pure, she looks up at him with tears running down her sweet face.

Dennis knelt down next to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to see you" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because....we were together or will be" he said feeling confused.

"But I don't know you, how could we be together?" she sniffs.

"Because....I kidnap you but then we fall in love" he told her softly.

"We do? I mean, your going to kidnap me?"

"I don't want to..." he sighed.

"But your saying you are going to?" she wraps her arms around herself.

"I don't know what's happening anymore" he told her.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what to do for you...I'm sorry" she says in a stressed voice.

"Its okay Molly" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"My heart's beating hard" she sighs.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" he cried.

"I'm still extremely nervous. Look at my body, it's shaking"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her cheek softly.

 

Suddenly there's a voice from in the kitchen "Molly have you seen my vodka?"

"Whos that?" he asked.

"Shh it's my mom, she must have gotten home early" she says quietly. "It's in the upper cabinet!" Molly shouts.

"I should go" he whispered.

"You know she might see you"

"What will happen if she sees me?" 

"I really don't know Mr. Dennis"

"Is there any other way out of here?" 

"The fire escape but that's through her bedroom window" she pouts.

 

Dennis weighed his options both seemed very risky.

"She might be very drunk tonight maybe she won't even notice you"

"What about you...are you gonna be okay" he asked worried.

"I guess so..are you planning on coming back?" she asks shyly.

"Do you want me to"

"Maybe.." she stares up into his eyes.

"Really" he gasped feeling happy but nervous at the same time.

"Yes.." she says very quietly, biting her lip.

Dennis cried softly "Do you...remember me?"

'Nope, but you seem to be nice"

"That...sounds good enough to me" he says with a small smile.

"You better go, I don't want you to get caught Mr. Dennis..sir"

 

He nodded turning away slowly taking a step forward before looking back, he ran towards her and kissed her deeply before pulling back and walking away .

She smiles as he leaves the room, when he's walking through the living room trying to sneak, a voice speaks up "Well, I see Molly has a friend after all"

Dennis turned around knowing he had been caught.

Molly's mom is pretty but clearly a drunk, she had a robe on and her hair is in a messy bun and her hair was a darker blonde "You must be one of her teachers right?"

"Uhh sure" he lied.

"Let me guess you were here to give her" she rubs a hand on his chest "Extra credit, hm?"

"Something like that" he whispered his breathing picking up.

"Well aren't you a stud muffin" she laughs.

"I, I really should get going" he whispered.

"You sure you don't want to stay and have a drink with me?" she gets closer.

"I, uh, I don't drink" 

"Then maybe go to my bedroom for some fun" she puts her arms up around his neck pulling him closer to her. "I'm into some kinky shit, I can even peg you if you like that?" she smiles.

Dennis couldn't help the moan that came out of him but he shook his head "I can't" he whispered.

"And why not?"

"I'm married" he said showing her his hand with the wedding ring on.

"That didn't seem to stop you with my daughter" she smirks.

"What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that's why you were sneaking out of her room"

"N,no" he stammered.

"Oh sure, oh come on now don't be shy you big hunk of a man you" she chuckles.

"But...I can't" he sighed.

 

"Mom please leave him be" Molly says softly as she walks into the living room, taking his hand. 

Molly's mom just rolls her eyes "Oh I can see what's going on here, your new man here can't take a real grown woman to bed but he can take a young girl? You always stole my men away from me.. you little tramp" Molly holds in her tears and bites her lip.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Dennis defended her.

"Or what, hm?" Molly's mom just laughs "You seem like a softy..tell me, does she dominate you or the other way around?" she takes another sip of her drink.

"Other way around actually" he growled.

"Sure.." She giggles.

"What's so funny?" 

She just keeps laughing "I'm going to my room" she leaves. 

 

Molly just walks back into her room and sits on her bed. Dennis sighed not sure what to do.

Molly gets into her pjs and slips into her bed "Dennis?"

He joins her in the bed holding her close to him.

"Do you really dominate me?" she asks shyly, looking up at him.

"Yeah" he whispered softly. She makes that cute little giggle that always gets to him.

He kissed her cheek.

"You can really kiss me if you want"

Dennis kissed her deeply feeling happy as he did.

"Dennis bear?" she whispers.

"Yeah"

"I, I remember you"

"Really?" 

"Oh my Dennis, where are we? Do you think we are stuck here?"

"I dunno baby...I'm just glad you remember me" he sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"I look different and feel different"

"You still look beautiful to me" he whispered.

"Do you think we are stuck here?"

"I'm not sure" he told her.

"I miss my sweet Kev" she cries into his shoulder.

"Shh, we'll get back to him...I promise" he comforted her.

"But how, and what about Elizabeth?"

"I don't know yet...I haven't seen Elizabeth only you" he sighed.

"I don't want to stay here, not with her, not again" she cries.

"I won't let her hurt you baby"

"We need to find Elizabeth and leave here" Molly says in a rushed voice, she gets up and gets out her bag and stuffs it with clothing and other items.

Dennis watched her as she ran across her room frantically. She gets everything she needs and they leave and get into his car. Dennis drove off as they searched for Elizabeth.

"She might be at her old apartment, lets check there first"

Dennis nodded as he drove to her apartment.

 

When they knock on the door Elizabeth answers "Oh Hey Molly.. come on in"

"Elizabeth" Dennis breathed.

"Who's Your friend Molly?" Elizabeth asks with a smirk. "Um uh, this is Dennis" Molly replies knowing she had know idea who Dennis was yet. Elizabeth shakes his hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too" he sighed trying not to show his disappointment as he shook her hand.

"You can help yourself to a drink if you like, I'll be right back" Elizabeth goes to her room. Molly looks over at him "You should try to get her to remember hun"

"I'll try" he whispered walking over to her room.

Elizabeth's changing into different clothing, her body looks so lean and tight.

Dennis was staring at her longingly "Your beautiful" he said softly to her.

"Oh thanks, ghee Molly sure knows how to choose em" she looks him up and down.

He smiled as he walked over to her looking at her softly "Do you know me?" he asked her softly taking her hands in his.

"No but I'd like to"

"Really?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes I would" She licks his lips. Dennis leaned in to kiss her.

She kisses him back deeply and wraps her leg around his waist.

Dennis grabs her leg and holds it in place as he deepens the kiss heatedly.

"Mmm" she moans and unclips her bra.

He moved down to kiss her neck and then down to her breasts.

Her eyes flutter at the sensation "Ooh my darling.."

Dennis kissed and sucked her nipples with a moan.

"Babe are we reliving our lives?" she asks breathing harder. "I don't know" he answered softly.

"Some things Id love to relive but then there's things I really don't"

"I know...I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise"

**\-- End of dream.**

 

Suddenly everybody wakes up in bed at the house "Holy shit" Elizabeth breathes holding onto Dennis. Dennis woke up next to her with a gasp.

"Did you have a dream too or what was that exactly?"

"I have no idea what that was" he whispered.

She wraps her arms around him "Oh Darling I wouldn't give up the sweet memories we already have"

Dennis smiled holding her tightly "Me neither" he sighed softly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	75. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc's Elizabeth and Maggie (Oc Daughter) (Maggie gets sick *No sex, only family fluff* )

Little Maggie had gotten really sick all of a sudden and neither Dennis nor Elizabeth knew what it was. She had a sore throat, she felt sleepy all the time and her temperature had been up a lot. Dennis had brought her up some food and a drink hoping she would eat this time. He was worried about her and was hoping whatever it was would pass soon, he didn't like seeing her like this.

"I don't.." Maggie coughs "feel good dadda"

"I know baby, here I got you some food if your hungry" he said handing her a plate with toast on it and placing a glass of water on her bedside table.

Elizabeth comes in with tray with a bowl of soup "Dennis you know she can't have something rough to eat" she shakes her head.

"Your right of course" he huffed getting frustrated as he took Maggie's temperature.

"What is it at?"

"Oh sweetheart your still too hot aren't you?" he sighed stroking her cheek.

"Mhm" Maggie sadly sighs.

"Here baby drink some water" he says handing her the glass.

She sips at it slowly "It hurts mommy" Elizabeth holds her hand "I know sweetheart, it be time for another round of your meds we got you soon"

Dennis held her other hand looking at her with a brave face "How about we read you another bedtime story, would you like that little one?"

"Yes I would" She says softly. "You need to eat a little soup baby" Elizabeth tells her holding the bowl and a spoon up to her Maggie's chin "Open up babe" she feeds her some.

Dennis got up to pick a book to read.

"Is it good?" she asks Maggie and she replies "Mhm" as she sips more soup.

"Alright" he says opening the book.

As the he gets midway through the book her eyes begin to close and she drifts off to sleep. Elizabeth kisses her forehead "Goodnight my sweet one"

Dennis holds her tight and kissed her cheek softly. "Get well soon little one" he whispered .

 

After they both leave the room and shut the door, Elizabeth leans against the door frame and sighs deeply.

"I think we need to take her to the doctors" he sighed.

"Yes I agree"

"I don't know why she's feeling so bad, we never had this with Bella or Kev"

"Yet" she sadly looks up at him.

Dennis hugged her tightly.

"What if, if Maggie gets them sick too, then what will happen?" she asks in a frightened voice.

"We'll just have to make sure they leave her alone until she's better" he sighed.

"I'll get her ready, you go pull the car around"

Dennis nodded as he went to start the car, he waited outside for them.

She comes outside and gets into the car with Maggie wrapped up in a blanket in her arms "Alright"

 

They head to the doctors and wait for them to be called, Maggie was still asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh Dennis, she's burning up" Elizabeth says in a panicky voice.

Dennis touches her head and she feels so hot. "Oh hang on baby girl you'll get better soon, remember what your other mommy says just stay strong" he whispered to her.

"She said that in the car" Maggie replies and coughs. Elizabeth looks up at Dennis with a scared look in her eyes.

The doctor finally calls there name and they take her inside.

Elizabeth lays Maggie down on the exam table gently. "Oh doctor please help her"

"Alright, what seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"She woke up yesterday and was crying and her temp was 100.9, so I gave her luke warm bath and it seemed to help for awhile then she started saying her throat hurt and we gave her some children's throat and cough syrup and now she's hotter then she was"

"Right okay, I'll see what I can do" he said walking over to Maggie to examine her "Hello Maggie, wow your a beauty aren't you?" he smiled reassuringly.

"You make me feel better?" she asks pouting.

"I will do my best" he smiled at her as he finished up "Okay, I've just got to ask a few questions if that's alright" he turned to Elizabeth.

"Yes?"

"Was she breastfed as a baby?" he asked her.

"No.."

"Okay, how is her diet usually and her sleeping pattern?"

"She eats very well, lots of veggies, fruit and healthy portion of meat"

"Alright, its nothing too major but her immunity isn't where I would like it to be for her age its probably why the bug is hitting her harder than it should be, I'm gonna give you some medication for it and the main thing I can say is to keep her cold" he instructed them before handing them the medicine "Try that two times a day and hopefully it should help her fight it"

"Thank you doctor" she gives him a hug.

"Anytime" he smiled hugging her back and turning around to Maggie "You stay strong little one okay" he nodded to her.

Maggie nods and Puts her arms out to her Dennis.

 

Dennis smiled and picked her up "Alright sweetheart lets get you home yeah, thanks doc" he said before they left for the car.

They drive home and get Maggie back in bed, Elizabeth gives her meds and Maggie goes to sleep.

Dennis was in their bedroom waiting for her.

Elizabeth comes in and gets ready for bed and joins him under the sheets "I think she will be okay now"

Dennis nodded with a sigh "Should have known she was gonna be trouble from the moment she came into this world" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah she is a handful" she smiles.

"I do feel guilty though, if her mother was here she wouldn't have gotten so sick" he sighed looking guilty.

"I would have given her what she needed but I couldn't" she sighs sadly.

"Its not your fault Lizzy" he said holding her tightly.

She snuggles against him with her face in the crook of his neck.

"She's lucky to have you as her momma, I wouldn't have it any other way" he whispered kissing her softly.

"And she's very lucky to have you as her dadda" she smiles up at him.

He smiled at her "She'll get better soon, she's a tough little lady"

"Indeed she is.. she gets that from you no doubt"

"I dunno about that" he chuckled.

"It's true my sweet man"

"Thanks Lizzy" he sighed kissing her contentedly. She falls asleep feeling better about the whole situation.

 

Dennis holds her close before hearing Maggie whimpering in her sleep so decides to check up on her, she's still asleep but fidgeting a lot. Dennis pulls up a chair and sits next to her holding her hand gently and stroking her hair. "Hold on baby, you'll get better soon" he whispered with a sigh "Your so strong baby I know you can fight this, I'm gonna be right here by your side until you do I promise, I love you so much my sweet Maggie"

 

As the week goes by Maggie seems to be perking up and talking more much to Elizabeth and Dennis's relive. 

Dennis came over with a sandwich for her "here you go little one"

"Thank you dadda" she takes it and takes a bite.

Dennis smiled happy to see her eating again.

Elizabeth comes in with a strange look on her face, she's holding a paper and an envelope "Hun.. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he said leaving her room "What is it?" he asked her.

"It looks like my insurance doesn't want to pick up the slack on the hospital bill" she sighs.

"Really, why not?"

"They say something about not covering a few of the tests and meds Maggie was given, what are we going to do Dennis?, it's a lot"

"I dunno...I guess I could grab a few extra shifts at work, do some overtime" he sighed.

"No, no I can't let you do that"

"We gotta pay for it somehow Lizzy" he tells her.

"Maybe I could go talk to the doctor and see what he could do"

"Maybe" 

"It's my insurance so it should be me that goes in and takes care of it. Anything for my family I'll do" she lays her hands against his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Okay, but if it doesn't work out I will be doing overtime" he told her.

"Or I could get a job again stri...." she stops talking instantly and puts her head down in shame.

"No Lizzy...I don't want you doing that again, not when it makes you feel this way" he told her hugging her tightly.

"It's just it makes good money and, Id do anything for her, for any of you because I love you so much" she kisses his cheek.

"Shh don't do anything you don't want to, we'll figure it out...I'll do overtime or...I'll think of something"  he tells her.

"Let me try at the doctor's first and then we'll think of something okay?"

"Okay, I love you" he said kissing her softly.

 

"Mm I love you too" she kisses him back. 

 

She goes to the hospital to discuss the saturation at home and comes home 3 hours later with a grocery bag and sits it on the countertop in the kitchen.

Dennis walks over to her "How did it go Liz?" he asked.

"He told me he could probably take off a huge sum of the cost, but I'll need to come talk to him at least 3 more times.. for, paperwork" she sighs putting the items away.

"We'll figure it out Liz, I promise" he sighed kissing her again.

"I'm going to go take a shower" she slips by him quickly and goes upstairs.

Dennis sighed going back to tidying the house.

 

The next afternoon Maggie was downstairs out of bed sitting with Dennis on his lap while he read a book to her, Elizabeth comes downstairs and grabs her purse and car keys "I need to go for awhile, will you be okay?"

"Sure...where are you going?" he asked.

"The paperwork remember"

"Okay, I'll see you later"

"Okay" she rushes out to the car. 

 

Later on she comes home and looks tired and drops her purse and keys on the coffee table and starts heading upstairs.

Dennis was lying down on the bed fast asleep with all three of the kids lying with him all cuddled up.

She peers in and smiles at them "I'd do anything in the world for you all...anything" she whispers softly.

 

**To be continued..**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	76. All For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Part 2 of 'Illness' ) (Dennis finds out that Elizabeth did something big to help her family.)

Dennis woke up a little and looked up at her. She waves and leaves the room.

He got up, kissing the kids on the heads before following Elizabeth. "Liz?" he whispered when he found her.

"Yes hun?" she says getting ready to get in the shower.

"You okay...you were out for quite a while"

She deeply sighs "Yeah, just went to do a few errands also..no biggie" she says not facing him, she pulls open the shower curtain to get in.

"I uh, I've taken a few extra shifts this week at work to help by the way" he told her softly.

"No you don't have to hun, it's all taken care of now, don't worry your sweet head over it anymore, momma's taken care of it.." she gets in under the water and takes a deep breath with her eyes closed.

Dennis stripped and got in with her "You went to get that job back didn't you?" he sighed.

"No...I didn't, don't worry"

"What did you do Liz?" he asked staring at her with puppy dog eyes begging her to tell him.

"Does it matter?, I fixed it and it will only take one more day to work for sure" she looks up into his eyes, her eyes are so dark, there's a look in them she hasn't had in a years.

"It matters to me...I just wanna make sure your okay" he told her resting his head on her shoulder.

"I've backtracked Dennis..to how I was in my past just to make this work out... I've let him.." she deeply sighs.

"Let him what?" he asked worriedly.

"I let him touch me" she puts her head down.

"Wha...why would you do that?" he exclaimed.

"I told you I'd do anything for you and the kids, anything for my family.. anything" she breathes.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about it, we could have figured something out...hell I would rather work myself to death doing overtime than having you forcing yourself to do something like this...Lizzy what were you thinking?" he cried.

"It wasn't my first thing on the list, it just got brought up in conversion somehow, he suggested it and I fell into it and the sad part was I started to have very strong flashbacks to when I was younger and some of the strongest feelings of ecstasy came rushing back like it was right behind me this whole time.." she deeply sighs and leans against the shower wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"I, I think I was ashamed, I came this far and wasn't like that, like when I first met you and, and now it's all back and I can't stop from liking it" she rubs on her thighs, trying not to stare at his eyes.

"You like him better than me don't you?" he sighed.

"No it's not about that, it's just the rush, kind of like what you said you felt when you used to want to watch girls dance naked or even got too.. it's soo addicting" she moans, rubbing a hand between her legs.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me" 

"I was ashamed and I hate myself for not being stronger"

 

"Lizzy what are you talking about your the strongest woman I have ever met...but just because you would do anything for us, it doesn't mean you have to" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Of course I do, that's my whole purpose in life and I knew that somehow from the moment I met you and the others, I knew giving myself to you and my family as it came along was my reason for being the broken and my reason for living" she cups his face.

"I don't want you hurting yourself in the process...you are my only family" he whispered. 

"If it makes you feel better you can get one of the impures to dance for you, if you want to?" she nuzzles his neck and purrs.

"I only want you" he murmured.

Elizabeth raises her arms above her head and sways her body back and forth slowly "You sure?"

 

"Always, from the moment I met you to the day I married you and every day I spend with you in the future you will always be my one and only love and Molly too"

"Do you ever still get tempted?"

"Not as much as I used to" 

"I remember how turned on I felt when I witnessed you ordering those girls around and getting them to dance for you" she kisses his jawline.

"I remember too" he breathed. 

"So many things I wish we could relive and experience again" she presses her body closer against his with a moan.

Dennis kissed her deeply.

"Oh these damn dirty urges of mine" she pouts.

"I love them" he moaned. 

"And I love yours too, putting them both together was oh so satisfying"

"Yeah" he whispered.

She wraps her arms up around his neck and leans her forehead against his "Mmm my man" she hums.

Dennis kissed her deeply, his hands travelled all the way down her body. He pulled her close to him with one hand whilst one lifted her leg up to his waist. 

She locks her leg that's up around his waist , which makes their groins rub up against each other "Oh my sweet Dennis.." she moans.

Dennis moaned softly as he kissed her wherever he could. "I love you" she purrs in his ear.

"I love you too baby" he whispered holding her closer to him still.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	77. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis & My Oc's Elizabeth, Bella (Oc Daughter) (Dennis feels himself get tested of his urges but at what cost? )

Dennis was at work cleaning up after the game night, there was some girls that were kind of leaving messes wherever they went on the grounds.

He sighed frustratedly as he stared at them, his urges had gotten stronger recently.

One of the girls actually looked over at him and giggled next to her friends. They were talking about something funny to them and staring at him.

Dennis groaned as he tried to control himself, he walked away and called Elizabeth.

**\---**

**"Hello?" she answers.**

**"Liz?" he cried desperately.**

**"What's wrong hun?"**

**"My urges...they're getting so hard to ignore" he groaned.**

**"Really? I thought you were okay around new rounds of girls each new year now?" she asks.**

**"So did I...but they're so strong now Liz...I don't know if I can control them much longer and, and I don't want to be unfaithful to you again" he cried.**

**"Hun you are who you are and I love you anyways, you know that"**

**"Maybe I should come home" he sighed feeling guilty knowing how stretched they were for money at the moment.**

**"No hunny if you feel that way about it then take a deep breath and suck it up, you can do this babe, just get through the rest of the day and then come home" she tells him.**

**"It hurts Liz"**

**"Hun you are stronger then this"**

**"But I don't wanna hurt anyone" he whispered.** **"If something does happen you sure your okay with it?"**

**"Hun I can't keep you under my thumb, you can make your own choices" she tells him with a sigh.**

**Dennis sighed softly at her words.**

\---

The girls walk by him and yells "Hey mister!"

"Uhh hi" 

The girl throws her drink at him and it gets all over his jacket "Whoops" they all laugh and run off.

Dennis groaned as he tried to wipe off the stains as much as he could.

 

Later those girls are in the locker room fooling around smoking a blunt "Shh stop being so loud Kate.." one of them says to the other. "I'm not being loud at all"

Dennis heard them and walked towards the room "Hey your not supposed to be here the school is closed now" 

One of them steps forwards "Whatcha gonna do about it Mr. Clean?" she laughs and the other girl high fives her.

Dennis growled before pinning her to the wall.

"Hey! Oww!" she shouts. Her friends stare on at what is happening with stunned looks on their faces "Hey let her go.." one of them says. The girl he's pinning grits her teeth at him "Yeah you better."

"Shut up impure" he growled.

"Wha what?" she looks at him funny.

Dennis doesn't say anything else just leaned in and kissed her roughly .

"Ugh get off me!" she tries to kick at him. The other girls are just standing there in shock "Hey you can't do that.."

"Shut up" he snarled at them.

"Get off!" she struggles.

Dennis growled again pushing himself against her with a moan.

"Please..stop it" she whines.

"No" he groaned putting his hands up her shirt and squeezing her breasts.

"Your hurting me"

"I don't care" he panted kissing her neck .

 

The other girls run off and the girl he's kissing starts crying.

Dennis moved back slowly staring from her "Dance for me" he ordered.

"What? No"

Dennis growled before slapping her aggressively "Do it now and take off your clothes as well" 

She's shaking at this point as she starts moving her hips back and forth but still not removing her clothing.

"Take them off" he sighed leaning on the wall to watch her.

"I don't want too" she puts her head down.

"Do it!" He roared.

She slips her shirt off and her pants leaving her in just her panties and bra.

"Them too" he sighed relaxing slightly.

"Please no.."

"Do it" 

She takes them off and they fall to the floor, she covers herself with her arm and hands.

"Don't cover yourself I want to look at you" 

She slides down the wall and onto the floor holding her legs, with her face on her knees.

"What are you doing I told you to dance" he growled. She starts breathing harder like she's hyperventilating.

Dennis sighed walking towards her. She grabs her clothing and gets to her feet quickly and bolts to the door.

"Hey get back here" he yelled chasing after her.

"No leave me alone!" she screams as she runs. He catches her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please..please.." she begs him, crying.

"You shouldn't have done what you did" he whispered.

"Please let me go" she cries.

"No"

"Why?"

"I want you" 

"Noo please..I wanna go home" she begs.

"Shut up" he panted as he unbuckled his trousers.

 

A gasp is heard behind him it's Bella standing there.

"Bella?" Dennis gasped.

She gets teary eyed and flees out the door.

"Bella wait" he called.

Bella's runs all the way out into the parking lot, she paces back and forth feeling confused.

"Bella?" 

"Leave me alone"

"Bella please" 

"What was I seeing?" she holds her arms around herself.

"Nothing its nothing" 

"But, but she was naked and crying and you were unbuckling your pants..I don't understand, I just rode my bike here to see you and now" she breathes.

"I know I'm sorry baby I am" he sighed running a hand over his head. 

She gets on her bike and rides off back in the direction of home.

 

Dennis sighed guiltily and sat in the car not sure what to do.

From across the parking lot the girl from the locker room comes running out and gets into a car, driving off.

Dennis follows her knowing he couldn't let her get away, The Beast came out and dealt with her and went to find the other girls who had witnessed Dennis's actions before they headed home again.

 

Elizabeth was out shopping and Molly was in the house with Kev and Maggie reading a book to them.

Dennis came home and went straight to Bella's room to see if she was back.

She's not in her room when he looks out her window he can see her in the side yard on the tree swing.

He sighed as he went outside "Bella?" he said softly.

She stops swinging and looks at him "Hi" she says softly.

"Hi baby" he whispered.

"Why you home?"

 

"I finished work...I wanted to make sure you're okay" 

"I'm just confused.." she admits not looking him directly in the eyes.

"I know...I'm sorry baby" 

She starts unbuttoning her shirt "Is this what you want?" she asks softly as she sits on the swing.

"Bella don't..." he warns her feeling his pants getting tighter as he backs away.

"I don't understand.." she cries.

"Has momma ever told you about certain...things about me?" he asked her.

"What things?"

"I suppose your old enough to understand...I have specific urges, what you saw was an extreme example of what they do if it gets too much" he sighed looking away embarrassed.

"Does that mean you love her more?"

"More than momma?...no, no that will never happen"

"No, Sunny Jenson, the girl that was with you today"

"No..I just, I lost control Bella that's all" he explained.

"Do I have to do that too?" she asks, looking up at him like he was the tallest person in the world.

"Your my daughter...I wouldn't do that to you" he sighed.

"Yes you would.." she gets up and walks away.

"Bella please...I'm sorry"

Bella suddenly trips on the small sidewalk leading up to the side door of the house "Oww.." she cries.

 

Dennis comes rushing up to her and scoops her up taking her inside and siting her down before grabbing the first aid kit.

Her knees are all scraped up and bleeding "Ow it stings" she's cries. Her leggings she's wearing are all bloodied up.

Dennis came back and started cleaning her cuts up gently. "Bella, I'm gonna need you to tale off your leggings a little bit sweetheart"

She slips them off and winces a little when the fabric slide against her scrapes "Ow..ow"

Dennis finished cleaning them up and tied a bandage around her leg neatly.

"It hurts" she sighs.

"I know" Dennis sighed kissing her leg like he used to do when she was little before looking back up at her "I should probably let you get changed" he whispered standing up and walking out the room.

She slips off the bathroom counter and walks into her room, going through her drawer for a clean pair of leggings, she slips off her dirty skirt. "Do I want my stars pair or my ones with the hearts?" she asks herself.

 

Dennis was sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Dad?" she comes in the room holding her pairs of leggings "Which one?"

"The heart ones look nice" he decided.

"okay" she slips them on one leg at a time. Dennis looked away to give her some privacy.

She jumps on the bed beside him "I saw a pair with daisy's on them the other day"

"Really, they would look good on you"

"Momma bought a pair for Maggie, but they didn't have my size" she huffs.

"Don't worry baby, if I see any I'll get them for you I promise"

'You will?"

"Yes and.. I'm sorry you had to see that" he sighed.

Bella snuggles up to him more with her head laying on his shoulder "What can I do to make you better?" her eyes glance upwards to his eyes.

"Just being here is enough thank you Bella"

"I love you so much!" she hugs him tightly.

"I love you too my angel"

"Can I ask you something?" she asks.

"Sure"

"May I talk to him ( **meaning the Beast** )..please?" she asks shyly.

 

"Uh, okay" he says before giving the light over to him "Bella, you've grown since the last time I saw you" The Beast growled.

"I have?"

"Yes, its good to see you again my girl" The Beast purred. She suddenly hugs him tight with a slight whimper.

The Beast holds her "What is the matter my sweet Bella?" he asked her softly.

"I'm so confused from what happened today"

"Oh my girl its okay" he comforted her purring softly to help calm her down like he did with her mother too.

"Do I have to do the same things to make him happy and love me more?" she asks.

"No, I won't allow that to happen, you have my word, my precious baby"

"There's something else too and it's embarrassing"

"What is it?"

Bella gets closer to him and whispers "His you know what was out of his pants when I came in the room"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby girl" he sighed softly.

"No matter how hard I try everything I saw won't leave my mind" Bella looks up into his eyes, her eyes are glassly looking and her cheeks looks like she's flushed, maybe from embarrassment.

"Its okay Bella he wouldn't hurt you, none of us would"

"I know"

Dennis sighed listening in on the conversation as The Beast held her.

"Where is that girl now?" she asks softly.

"She is dead now my sweet Bella, however I did not know about all of this before I was summoned to take care of her, I'm sorry my daughter for hurting you" The Beast told her softly looking away from her.

"It wasn't you and I'm just confused about what was happening and the fact I saw you know..it was so strange"

The Beast leaned his head on hers, like he was trying to comfort her "Maybe you should talk to him or your mother about it, they could help you to understand more" he suggested.

She nuzzles her face against his enjoying his warmth and safety she felt "Alright" she purrs softly.

"You have gown into a strong and beautiful young lady, I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you as some of the others have but my love for you and your mother never dwindle" he told her softly.

"I know it hasn't, I love you too"

"I am proud of you Bella" he told her, you could see the pride radiating off him. She grins from ear to ear.

"My daughter" he sighed happily nuzzling her face. She falls asleep next to him in his arms.

The Beast lays down with her holding her close.

Elizabeth comes in and helps scoop Bella up into her arms and leaves the room to take her to bed.

 

The Beast followed her smiling down at their daughter "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was" he whispered.

"She looks like Kevin a lot" she smiles, tucking the blankets over her.

"She does with a little bit of you thrown in" he purred kissing her softly "Oh I think you should talk to Dennis about something that happened today" he told her.

"I overheard some of it" she sighs.

"She seemed quite shaken up by it"

"I don't understand why he would do that in such a public place.."

"Do you want to talk to him?" he asked.

"This may have been my fault, I may have sparked his urges up again by just saying things..but I didn't think he would take it out of the basement room" she sighs.

"I'm sorry Liz" Dennis's voice sounded.

"I'll just have to give her a good talk in the morning somehow"

"I should have just come home" he sighed hitting himself in the face.

"Will you stop that.." she grabs his hand.

Dennis started pacing around the room running his hand across his head.

"Stop acting like that, what's done is done and the least you can do now is not let her see you acting out like this" she tells him sternly.

 

"Don't act all high and mighty now Liz...I told you they were getting stronger and you just told me to suck it up all of this could have been avoided if you just let me come home" he growled, leaving the room and hitting a wall over and over.

She follows him "And you should know better then to do that in public and not here in the basement behind a locked door!" she shouts at him.

"I told you my urges were dangerous, you didn't heed the warning"

"So is mine!" she spat.

"You don't have to control it every time your in work now do you?"

"No I just use common sense not to do it in public!"

"I can't control them sometimes...sometimes they take over"

"And you're blaming me for not using common sense and not planning things out carefully?"

"I tried to prevent it but you told me to suck it up...do you have any idea how hard I tried, I could have lost my job, the house, you and the kids because of that mistake and you act like you had nothing to do with it"

"Have you ever heard of going to the car or even the men's bathroom and jerking off?!" she yells.

Dennis huffed waking away.

"Yeah go ahead and walk away...asshole" she falls over on the bed.

"I didn't ask to be born this way...I came into the light and the first thing I felt was pain and ever since then I've always felt like a freak and now just when I thought I had my life back and everything was normal, I mess up once and you all think I'm a freak...if that's how you feel then I'm done...I'll leave and never come back" he shouted storming off and slamming the door shut behind him.

"No one ever said that you silly fool!" she shouts back at him.

Dennis couldn't hear her as he had already gotten in his car and driven off somewhere.

Elizabeth goes downstairs and gets dinner ready and everyone fed like she always does for her family and gets the dishes clean, she then looks out the window wondering what he could be up too now.

\--

Dennis was in a hotel room looking out of the window, he hated himself for what had happened and he knew he couldn't go back. He never wanted to set foot outside again and had half a mind to exile himself from the light completely.

There's a knock at the door and when he looks through the keyhole it's a young woman standing there with a clipboard.

Dennis opened the door and stared at her.

"Oh hello sorry to bother you sir but I was wondering if you needed anything for your room, extra towels, soap or anything else like that, I could also clean something if needed?" she asks with a smile.

"Umm yeah I mean my bedsheets are a little dirty, usually I wouldn't make a fuss of it" 

"Oh it's fine, I'll get right to that sir" she goes and gets some clean sheets and brings them into the room. She slips off the dirty ones first then starts laying the new ones on, folding the corners perfectly.

Dennis watches her work and moaned quietly as he admired her.

She even changes the pillow cases and lays them neatly across the top of the bed, and even takes a small mint wrapped up and sits it in the middle of the pillow. "There you go sir all crisp and clean"

"Mmm thank you" he licks his lip.

"As my mother always used to tell me, 'cleanliness is next to godliness' Enjoy your stay sir" she walks to the door.

"Wait do you finish soon....if so do you want to hang out afterwards?" He asked desperately.

"Um oh okay that sounds nice and yes I do" she says shyly.

"Good I'll meet you after work" he whispered.

\---

An hour later there's a knock at the door. Dennis opened it with a small smile.

"Hello again" she says softly.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Um what would you like to go do?"

"There's a bar around the corner if you want to go there" 

"I actually don't drink"

"Oh um...did you want to order something here?, or go to a restaurant" He asked her.

"Honestly I'm not sure why I came here, I could get fired...I should maybe go" she tells him in a rush.

"No please stay" Dennis said grabbing her arm tightly.

"I can't sir..please I need this job and I can't lose it"

"Just one night...please that's all I want" he begged her.

"Why?"

"I just want some company" 

"Gosh I don't know.." she sighs.

"Please.. I've been so lonely recently" he whispered softly. 

"Okay but only for a little while"

"Thank you" he sighed leading her inside looking her up and down.

She nervously sits down, lacing her fingers together "Um what now?"

 

Dennis kissed up her neck to her cheek softly "Dance for me" he whispered staring at her longingly.

"I, I'm not sure how and don't you mean with you?" she asks with warry eyes.

"No I meant for me, it's easy just sway your hips to begin with" 

"I'd rather just dance with you then it's not so awkward" she says shyly.

"Fine" Dennis sighed taking her hand and dancing with her slowly.

She briefly glances over at the clock by the bed.

"What is it?" he asked her softly.

She shakes her head "Nothing.." she lies.

Your lying, what's wrong?" Dennis asked kissing her neck. She starts to tremble slightly and glances at the door. "What is it?" he asked getting frustrated.

"I need to leave now" she breaks away from him and turns to run to the door.

"Wait where are you going" he asked her.

"Home.. where I should be and not with a complete stranger trying to seduce me" she spat trying to get the lock on the door open.

"Please I'm not trying to do anything to hurt you"

"Yes you are, you were even kissing on me when I just met you, I'm going to report this"

"No please don't" he panicked. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey let me go!"

"Not if your gonna report me" he panted staring at her again.

"I know why you wanted me here, I'm not stupid" she spat.

 

"I Just wanted some company"

"Then why were you kissing on me and asking me to dance for you then?"

"I just get these urges sometimes but I'm trying to be good"

"Well your not doing a very good job at it that's for sure" she coldly remarks.

"Please don't tell" he begged her.

"Why shouldn't I, Give me one good reason?" she pokes at his chest with her finger.

Dennis just leaned over and kissed her deeply.

She slaps him "Just stop it!"

He yelped as she slapped him.

"I'm leaving and turning you in!" she runs to the door again.

 

Suddenly The Beast growled as he took the light and grabbed her roughly "You tell anyone I will kill you" he growled.

"What leave me alone!" she yelps and tries to kick him. He growled before losing control and biting down on her neck.

"Ahhugh..please!" she begs him to stop.

"We can't if you are planning to turn us in"

"Please..it hurts.." she cries.

"I'm sorry my dear it will all be over soon" he whispered.

"Noo...please I'll do whatever you want just pleesse stop" she begs him more.

"Leave and don't come back and if I find out you told anyone, I will not be so kind, go now"

When he drops her to the floor she slowly crawls away from him on all fours, holding her neck with one hand, crying and whimpering like a wounded animal.

The Beast watches her leave before sitting down on the bed.

 

**To be Continued..**

 

***Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story Only in this novel )**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story Only in this novel )


	78. Tested PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast & My Oc Olivia, and Bella (Oc Daughter) (Part 2 of 2)

There's a knock at the door 15 minutes later. He opened it.

It's a young woman with honey colored hair that's long and curled at the ends and she's wearing a shimmery silver dress that's just above the knees and pump heels and is wearing a diamond collar necklace and funky sunglasses. she smiles and lets herself in past him, throwing her Coach hand bag and Fur jacket onto the chair.

"Uhh sorry this room is taken Miss" he stammered.

She turns and smirks at him "Well hello again stud" she says in a sassy tone.

"Who are you?"

"You forgotten me that fast after only a year and a half, damn I thought for sure you wouldn't forget these legs for sure.." she puts a foot on the bed. "I'm Olivia.."

"Olivia?...you look different" Dennis gasped.

"I do?" she does a spin looking at herself "I hope that's a good thing?"

"I'd say" Dennis groaned walking over and kissing her eagerly, groping her breasts.

"Oh my I have a funny feeling that girl I passed in the hallway was your work, am I correct?"

Dennis sighed "I don't wanna talk about it"

"You know you can tell me anything.."

"I'm not well Olivia...my urges are back but they're stronger than I've ever remembered, I just can't seem to control myself at all"

"Well why didn't ya just look me up, you silly man you" she smirks.

"I've done something bad Olivia and now my daughter thinks I'm a monster...I can't go back, I can't stand the look of fear in her eyes when she looks at me" he whispered kissing her neck softly.

"Yeah Elizabeth told me about that.."

"What?"

"She called me and asked if I could help track you down, she's concerned about you"

"Oh she is huh?" he growled moving away from her.

"Dennis.." she shakes her head and rolls her eyes "Of course she is, she said that no one thinks your a monster not even Bella and that Bella misses her dadda"

"I'm sorry I can't go back, tell them I'm sorry but they're better off without me" he told her before running out of the hotel.

She yells out the window "Dennis!"

Dennis ignored her running to the car and driving off as fast as he could ending up in a quiet car park surrounded by woods, he put his head down, wringing his hands. He picked up his phone and clicked on Elizabeth's name **"Liz, I can't come back, I can't continue to live like I'm not the monster everyone else sees...I'm sorry, tell the kids I love them"** he sent the message and threw the phone in the other seat.

It starts ringing instantly.

Suddenly someone picks up the phone but it isn't Dennis on the other end **"Hello, is this Elizabeth Morgan?"** the caller asked.

**"Yes it is.. who's this?"**

**"I don't want you to panic but your partner, he's being taken to the hospital"**

**"Wha..what why?"** she asks in a panicky voice.

**"He was found bleeding out on the ground, we're not sure exactly what happened but he is on his way to the hospital as we speak"**

**"I'll be right there!"** she hangs up and grabs the keys and heads to the hospital quickly.

Dennis was laying in a bed resting, he had bandages on his arms and he looked pale.

Elizabeth rushes into the room and to his side "Dennis.." she breathes.

He opened his eyes weakly to stare at her. She takes his hand and kisses it and holds it against her cheek "Hi Baby"

"Hey" he mumbled weakly.

"Oh what did you do to yourself?"

"What does it look like Liz?" he sighed.

"You fool, you fool.. how dare you try to leave us like this...you selfish bastard.." she falls down to her knees at the bedside and cries.

"I don't want to live like the monster I am" he sighed, his voice cracked as he said that.

"We never thought of you like that ever!" she cries harder.

"But I do Liz, everyday of my life"

"Dennis don't you realize you have two women at home and babies.. and they miss you so much.."

"I don't know what to do Liz...I'm a freak" he cried.

"You think I'm not?" she closes the door and locks it.

"You don't do stupid things like me.. I cheated on you, I tried to get girls to dance for me in a place I got caught.. I can't even control myself anymore"

"You can't?" she gently starts to sway back and forth and unbuttons the top part of her dress "Not even for me?" she asks in a breathy voice.

"I've tried...I can't do it, they're too strong" he breathed staring at her.

"I think I know why.." she walks up to the end of the bed and rubs her hands over her breasts and harden nipples slowly, "It's because we haven't made love like we used too"

Dennis's eyes glazed over.

"Remember how it used to be.. the things we do to each other" she crawls up onto the bed with him, getting closer "The raw passion that burned between us, a strong understanding of each other's needs and desires" she straddles him.

"Yeah" Dennis whispered his hands going to her hips.

She slips her panties off and moves her hips in circles "I love you and I've never stopped"

"Show me" he moaned.

Elizabeth leans forwards and licks and kisses his neck and reaches under the sheet to pull his erection out from under it, and slides down slowly onto it "Ooh Dennis..."

Dennis gasped and moaned as he felt himself inside her.

"Bounce me.." she leans her forehead against his.

"I can't...my wrists are..." he sighed feeling ashamed of his actions.

She grabs his shoulders hard and starts bouncing her hips against him.

Dennis groaned as he felt pure ecstasy over what she was doing to him.

"OOh baby!" she moans moving harder against him.

"Uhh Liz I'm gonna...uhh" he moaned as he came breathing heavily. She came right along with him, breathing hard in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry for what I did...I love you so much" he murmured.

"I love you too"

Dennis sighed holding her close before they fell asleep together.

\-----------

A few hours later, Elizabeth drove them both home. When they get inside the house the kids start hugging him tightly.

Dennis held onto them tightly like they were some sort of lifeline.

"We missed you dadda" they both kiss his face. Molly comes over and gives him a kiss "I'm so happy your okay"

Dennis just gives them a weak smile before crashing on the couch.

Bella comes downstairs and stands In the doorway, quietly looking at him.

Dennis was sleeping soundly after everything that had happened.

The next morning comes and everyone was eating at the table, Bella had sat in the recliner chair all night sleeping and watching him.

Dennis was struggling to hold anything because of his injuries, he dropped a plate on the floor and huffed frustratedly.

Bella came over and got down beside the couch and picked up the plate and everything that was on it.

Dennis was moving his wrist around. She gently takes ahold of his arm and checks the bandage.

"You don't have to do that" he whispered to her.

"I want to help"

He sighed softly before nodding his head slowly, She helps unwrap the old bandages and replaces them with new one's and gives him his pain pill and a glass of water "Here, mom said to take this"

He took it and gulped down the water.

Bella sits beside him and suddenly hugs him throwing her arms over his shoulders in a tight embrace and she begins to cry softly.

Dennis tenses up but hugs her back. "Oh dad..." she cries harder.

"Its okay Bella, its okay" he shushed her.

"Please don't leave me.. I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered to her holding her tightly.

"I was, was so scared you left forever" she cries on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby" Dennis cried.

They quietly cry together, holding each other for a good long time.

Before long they fell asleep together like they used to whenever Bella used to have nightmares.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story in this novel only )


	79. Fatherly PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ The Beast & My Oc Bella Crumb (OC Daughter) (Bella feels confused about herself and her feels for her father/fathers. *Takes place right after 'Tested' & 'Tested PT 2' * )

The Beast had taken the light for a while and was wondering downstairs to see if anyone was home.

Bella was outside on the swing and everybody else had left for clothing shopping for the kids.

He smiled as he walked over to her. She smiles brightly back with her pretty hair flowing behind her in the breeze.

He runs over to her and gives her a hug. She hugs him back and gives him kisses on his cheeks "I missed you"

"I missed you too my girl" he purred.

"You did?" she asks smiling.

"Of course, I hardly ever see you" he smiled back.

"I'm happy you came back, I really do want to spend more time with you more often"

"I know, I wanted to see you" he said softly staring at her with joy .

"Do you want to go inside or take a walk with me?"

"I could do with a walk, I haven't been out in a long time" 

"Okay" she stands from the swing and takes his hand. "We can watch the sunset together if you want?"

"I like that plan" he smiled at her softly. 

 

They walk through the fields and she picks some flowers and even puts one in her hair "What do you think?" she asks smiling and doing a spin.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world" he told her proudly. 

"You flatterer, you make me blush" she giggles and hands him a flower.

He chuckled taking it from her and placing it in his shirt pocket for safekeeping.

"I've made a hallo before out of these flowers and stems, it looked very pretty"

"Wow, your a girl of many talents I see"

"Nah, I was just playing wild princess, it was when I was 11 when I started it" she grins.

"You've grown up so fast, it seems like only yesterday I was staring down at you in your crib when you were a newborn" he mused.

"Somehow I remember" she takes his hands in hers holding them.

"You opened your eyes and stared right back at me before you lifted up your tiny hand and touched my face" he remembered fondly.

"I was fascinated by you and I still am"

"Really in what way?" he asked curiously.

 

"Like I could see you, the real you, very tall and strong with a long mane of hair, long fingers with claws, it usually would I think frighten someone but for me it never did, I saw your glow, your aura around you and it was burning brightly and I couldn't look away" she sighs.

"And how did you feel?"

"I felt excited, happy, safe and loved... I wasn't afraid"

"Good all I ever wanted was to protect you and keep you safe and happy"

Bella takes his hands and gets him to cup both of her cheeks, she just smiles up at him with her eyes shining brightly.

"My daughter" he purred.

"My Beast" she smiles, closing her eyes.

"How did we get so lucky with you hmm?"

"Maybe it was just meant to be"

"Do you know your momma thought she couldn't have children?"

 

"Really, why?"

"She just never thought it would happen, we were so happy when we found out she had you"

Bella gets teary eyed but smiles.

"You made her very moody though, her emotions were all over the place" he chuckled "But it was worth it seeing you for the first time"

"Oh poor mom" she giggles.

"Yeah she was a handful bless her" he smirked.

"That must mean I'm two handful's" she laughs.

He laughed with her, looking at her lovingly  "I love you baby"

"I love you more" she suddenly jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "Remember when You carried me liked this and ran back to the house when I was younger?"

"I do" he grinned.

"Well will you take me to the house now?"

"Of course" he purred sprinting back to the house, She laughs the whole way, loving how the wind went through her hair as he ran with such great speed.

He stopped outside the door and carried her inside.

"Did you carry mom like this over the threshold?"

"Yes many times" he told her with a smile.

"I bet" she gives him a knowing smirk.

"She insisted" he chuckled.

"Yeah that's mom alright" she chuckles with him. "If you want to sit down you can, you don't have to stand with me attached to you, I'm sure I'm heavy"

"You know I have superhuman strength Bella, you are lighter than a feather"

 

"Your a super-duper human" she giggles, leaning her forehead against his "Uh oh staring contest 1, 2 , 3 go!"

They stare at each other intently neither one giving in. A minute passes by "Grrr it's getting hard now"

"Give up Bella, your going to lose"

"Nope...not gonna happen"

The Beast chuckles.

"Nothing will make me close my eyes, so give up"

"No" he told her with a smirk.

"Gah no fair"

He grinned at her.

Bella suddenly licks his face and jumps down from his arms "Got ya!" she laughs.

He chuckled "You cheated" he moaned.

"Nah! nah!" she runs up stairs. The Beast follows her.

She hides in her room under the bed being very quiet.

The Beast smelt the air and smiled, laying down on the floor staring at her.

"Aww I was hoping you wouldn't use your good ole smeller" she grins, rolling out from under the bed.

"Might as well take advantage of it whilst I have it" he told her.

"I still see your face is wet" she teases.

"Yes" he replied wiping it.

"I could either do it again or get you a tissue" she jokes.

"I'll have the tissue please"

 

She sighs with fake look of disappointment and hands him a tissue "Your no fun...you should have seen the look on your face when I gave you a slimmer" she grins.

The Beast chuckled before getting closer to take the tissue as he does he licked her cheek too.

"Ahhaaaha!"

"Now we're even" he laughed.

Her mouth just drops "Are you serious, it's only just begun"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She walks up to him and sucks on her finger and then suddenly sticks it up in his ear "Wet Willy!" she laughs.

"Argh Bella" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Dadda Dennis would have a fit if I did that to him" she laughs.

"Yeah he would have" he chuckled grabbing her and bringing her in for a hug then he starts to tickle her.

"Hey! ahahaha!" she laughs.

 

The Beast chuckled as he carried on tickling her. She falls over on the bed laughing so hard "Omg! ahaha!"

"I think I won that round" he said triumphantly.

"Okay fine" she hugs him.

He hugs her back "I love you my girl"

"I love you too" she whispers in his ear, she suddenly puts her face in the crook of his neck and sucks on his neck as hard as she could making a place on the skin. "Got ya again!" she laughs.

"Argh your relentless" he chuckled.

"Yeah I am, but so is mom and now you got a hicky for you tickling me, now were even" she proudly smiles.

The Beast rolls his eyes "Your mothers looks are not the only thing you inherited obviously" he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" she asks pouting her lips out.

"Well you clearly got her stubbornness" he told her.

 

"Yeah I guess I do.. there's something I wanted to tell you and I'm not sure how"

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"Is Dad D listening too?"

"If you want him to" 

"Yes"

"Alright he's listening"  he tells her.

"About a week ago a man approached me at school and asked me to come with him into one of the empty rooms because he wanted to tell me something"

"What did he say?" He asked nervously.

"He told me I looked so much like my mother..but" she gets a worried look on her face "he also said that I look like him too"

"What?" He growled feeling jealousy course through him.

"He said he used to know mom and you at some point before I was born"

"I can't think of anyone" he told her. 

"He said he used to be the principal at the school when mom was younger"

"David Maxwell" he growled.

"I'm confused" she stares up at his face.

"Listen to me Bella whatever he's told you ignore him and if he comes near you again tell me straight away" 

"Is he my.. wouldn't that mean your not my dad at all and that's why I feel confused at times around you?" she cries.

"You are my daughter no matter what" 

She turns over onto her stomach, pushing her face into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Bella" he sighed.

\--

Elizabeth comes in the door downstairs with some bags. The Beast goes down to talk to her.

She was getting some stuff out of the fridge to fix for supper.

"Lizzy?" He sighed.

"Yes hun" she walks up to him and gives him a long deep kiss.

He kissed her back "David met Bella" he whispered.

"What, I, I thought he moved away?"

"No he's been telling her he's her father" he growled his muscles tensing up. 

"Oh my.." she sits down at the table "Maybe he just thinks he is because we slept together at least 4 times when I was sleeping with you too"

"You were what" he roared.

"Part of the time Dennis was there with was me"

"What.. " he asks, wide eyed.

"You heard me, do I really have to go into detail?"

"So there's a chance that she could be his" he growled.

"I'm pretty damned sure she's yours"

"But she could be his"

"I think he's probably just saying this nonsense to get back in the game..he's that type" she tells him, laying a hand on her forehead.

"Why did you let him in, in the first place Liz?" He huffed. 

"It's a long story.. Dennis even didn't like it at first but then one thing lead to another and things happened between us..." she closes her eyes in deep thoughts of those memories.

"If he turns Bella against me...he dies" 

 

"David's a very complicated man, he somewhat reminded me of Dennis in a lot of way's or how he used to be. He's into some crazy stuff, I'm not sure if that would be a plan he would go with any way's, but he might do something else entirely" she tells him taking a deep breath.

"He's not touching her" he growled.

"Your upset with me aren't you?"

"No" he sighed.

"Why not?, I was more into that stuff too and maybe still am, I don't know" she puts her head in her hands.

"I don't know how to feel honestly" he sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to him and tell him to stop if I can find him"

"Will he?" He asked her.

"I really don't know sweetheart, I don't know if he really feels like there's a chance he is her father or there's more to this, to his agenda" she looks at him worried.

"I'm coming with you" he growled.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"If he threatens our family I will" 

"When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible" 

\--

The next day comes and Bella's going through her locker trying to find her hair brush she stashed in it somewhere.

The Beast was prowling around on the roof keeping an eye on her.

"Darn it where is it at, I know I put it in here" she huffs in annoyance.

"Bella there you are baby" David's voice said.

She turns around and faces him with an unsure look on her face "Oh hello.."

"Hows my daughter doing hmm?" He asked her making The Beast growl with jealousy.

"You know you don't really know that" she tries to walk past him.

"Well who else could it be?" He chuckled.

"The man that raised me"

"What Crumb, ha ha, he's a joke of a man you know Bella" he smirked. The Beast growled deeply.

"No he isn't.." she whimpers.

"What he's an actual wuss Bella" 

"Then why would mom marry him then and not you?"

"I went away for awhile but I'm back now baby" 

"But why?" she asks staring up at his face.

"For you Bella" 

"But what if your wrong then what?"

"You really think that's going to stop me" he said.

"But what would be the point in doing this if your not my father?"

"I want to be in your life Bella" he says softly.  She backs up a little and her back hits the lockers, she looks nervous and shy.

"What's the matter baby" he whispered getting closer to her.

 

"I,I don't know.." she puts her head down. The Beast growled as he climbed down the wall and walked towards them.

"Is it because I look like her?" she asks David.

"Maybe just a bit" he whispered.

"What did you like about her?"

"Everything, her looks, her words, her urges they all made me feel...alive" 

"I feel so confused" she sighs softly. "with you now and sometimes with him, everything's mixed up in my mind"

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked, holding her hands in his.

 

She couldn't seem to look him in the eye "Those kind of feelings I shouldn't, I don't know if it's just because I'm young and confused and just need to talk to someone, this all isn't helping Now I don't know which one of you are my father even.."

"Well who would you rather have as your father?" David asked her kissing her hand softly.

"I can't answer that.."

"Why not sweetheart?" he asked her. "Maybe because her real father is standing right behind you" The Beast growled protectively.

"Who am I, who am I really to you both and what do you really want from me?" she cries.

"Bella sweetheart, I really am your father" David told her. "Really, so where have you been, whilst I've been helping her mother raise her?" The Beast asked. 

"I was working out of town for a little while but now I'm back to spend some time with my Bella" he smirked.

"Time with me how?" she sniffs.

"You know to do father, daughter things together" 

"Bella, get away from him" The Beast warned.

"I don't know who to listen to anymore.." she says quietly and starts to walk off towards the doors.

 

David turned towards The Beast and gets up in his face "What did you do to my daughter you piece of shit?" he asked. 

"Nothing, she's my daughter so I raised her this way, while you weren't here for her" The Beast growled tensing up. 

"Well just stay out of my way next time" he answered back. "You touch her or harm her in any way, you die" The Beast snarled. "Ha ha, if you say so...tell me how would my beloved Elizabeth react to that if she found out you killed me in cold blood hmm?" David smirked. The Beast just growled but didn't answer making him chuckle "Exactly what I thought now stay out of my way, who knows I might pay Elizabeth a visit too, I do miss our little sessions together" he grinned walking away.

Bella started walking home by herself.

\---

David drove his car the same way as Bella following her home, he waited a few minutes after she got in before making his way to the house and knocking on the door.

Elizabeth answers the door, wearing a small apron like she had been in the kitchen, her eyes get wide when she recognizes him "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just say hello to the mother of my child?" he grinned at her.

"You don't fucking know that, so stop saying it"

"Ooh did I say something wrong?" he mocked.

"What is your real reason behind doing all this?"

"I want you back Lizzy" he whispered.

"That's not gonna happen.. I'm married"

"C'mon Liz don't you miss us?" he asked her.

 

"There never was an us"

"Aww don't pretend you don't miss this Lizzy" he chuckled kissing her softly.

She pushes him away "Please.. don't do that"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because.." she looks down, trying to find the words.

"What baby, I know you miss me" 

Her body visibly shakes and her breath quickens. Memories come rushing back of the three of them together.

"What's the matter baby" 

"Nothing" she lies.

"Come on baby tell me" he whispered kissing her neck. Her eyes flutter at his touch "Just memories flooding my head"

"Good memories?" He asked touching her breasts.

"Very good" she breathes.

"Want to make some more" he purred nipping her ear lobe.

"Dennis was with us though.."

"I want you" he whispered softly. 

"I know but I told you I only did it those times because he said it was okay and he was involved" she sighs.

"But I want to spend time with you and my baby" he huffed.

"You don't know she's yours yet so please stop"

"But Lizzy she has to be mine" he huffed.

"Why do you say that?"

 

"I remember I came inside you so many times before I left" he purred.

"So..so did he"

"But she looks like me" 

"The only way to know for sure is to get a test"

"Why do you want to go through all this fuss hmm?" He asked kissing her again softly.

"Please David.."

"What?" He sighed leaning against her more.

"Please just go with getting a test" she asks softly.

"Fine but I want to see her" he told her.

"Not until we know the truth"

"Fine but I want to be with you still" 

"I can't David.." she starts to feel so torn inside, wishing Dennis or anybody to come home.

"Please for me" he whispered kissing her all over.

"I can't" she breathes.

"Babe please" he begged looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Elizabeth leaves his arms and walks over to the couch standing in front of it not facing him.

 

Dennis appeared behind him and pinned him to the wall "What are you doing here David?" He snarled.

"Please..I don't want you two fighting" she tells them, laying her hand on Dennis's shoulder.

"What's he doing here Elizabeth?" Dennis growled.

"He thinks he's Bella's father and I told him the only way to know is to get a test"

"What..she's my daughter I raised her" he roared.

"You both slept with me at the same times, you know that"

"But she's mine, where was he when she was born huh?" 

"That's, that's not the point, Bella deserves to know the truth" she tells him, getting upset.

"If he truly is the father what will happen to us" he asked her seriously.

"Nothing, nothing will change between us even though I know David does want to be with me.."

"Get out" he growled pushing David out the door.

"Wait.." she gets between them "Maybe we should talk things over"

"Why Liz hasn't he caused enough trouble" he argued.

 

"Yeah but we need to come to some understanding of what we all will do if he is her father" she breaths laying her hands on his chest.

"I don't want him near her" he growled.

"Why are you afraid he's going to hurt her?"

"I just don't want him to take her away" 

"I won't let him darling" she tells him, looking up into his eyes.

"What if she chooses to be with him, I'll never see her again and I won't be able to live if that happens" he told her.

"She wouldn't, she loves you to much to do that"

"She's already said she's confused around me...I can't lose her" he cried. 

"Well she's a young girl coming into womanhood and you did say something's"

"What things?" 

She shakes her head "When you got confused around her, kind of like with her now how she feels around the both of you"

"When was I confused around her?" Dennis sighed.

"Yes.."

"When was I confused around her?" He asked confused.

"When you were, not having as much sexual attention and then you ran off"

"You mean when I tried to..." he trailed off not able to finish his sentence.

 

"She's been feeling her own feelings come up often when she's around both you and the Beast and now she thinks David and the whole not knowing who her real father is makes her even more confused about her body and what's happening to it now" she tells him with a deep sigh.

"That's not my fault" he cried out.

"No not entirely, but you didn't help her situation either and David coming into the mix, just adds more to it"

"Seems you can't parent for shit" David chimed in with a smirk.

Elizabeth turns to him "I have a funny feeling you might take advantage of her feelings too David"

"Who me...I only want to see her baby I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" he told her looking shocked that she would think that.

"I think you have a plan to try to be with her, to make her yours if it turns out she's not your daughter" she pokes his chest.

"I wouldn't do that baby" David protested.

"What about you, would you do that?" she turns to Dennis.

"Lizzy...you know I wouldn't" he sighed.

"How do I know that.. what if she isn't yours, would you make an advance towards her?"

"I married you because I love you Elizabeth...doesn't that mean anything" he snapped.

"Yes you know it means everything, but I have to at least ask if there's any chance"

Dennis was practically shaking at this point "You don't trust me do you?"

"No I do, but I know between the 3 of us we're not perfect..I'm asking you, both of you to get that out of the back of your minds if it is there and put me in Bella's place, use me for those desires not her and that goes for both of you.." she sighs.

Dennis just walked away not wanting to be there any longer.

"Dennis.. please just listen to me" she walks after him.

 

"You don't trust me around my daughter...I don't give a damn who the father is but the fact that you even think I would do anything like that to her...that shows you really don't trust me and I can't take that" he said in a strained voice throwing his wedding ring on the floor "I want to leave, don't stop me" he sighed.

"This isn't about you, this is about her, her feelings...I know what happened when you went to talk to her when she was outside on the swing Dennis.. please let me be the person you go to help you get through those times if you have them.. I have made a decision , I'm going to have Molly watch the kids tonight and we the 3 of us will go somewhere to discuss this where they can't hear us..do you understand" she tells them taking a deep breath.

Dennis shook his head "I can't...I want to leave, he can have her if he wants, he can have you even...I can't watch this happen anymore" he said in a strained voice, he was shaking so much as he closed his eyes.

 

"Your leaving again?" Bella says standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to...your mother doesn't trust me, so until this is resolved...I think its best if I leave" he said to her.

"But you said you wouldn't again, you said you would never leave me"

"I don't want to but I can't stay in a place where I'm not trusted, I love you Bella but I have to go, I have to"

"I hate you, if you leave me again I'll hate you!" she runs upstairs crying.

Dennis fell on the floor making a pained sort of growling sound.

 

"Dennis.. Please we all need to leave for awhile and figure this out" Elizabeth tells him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me" he growled moving away from her.

"I do trust you but I don't trust those times those urges come up, I'm only asking you to use me for those times"

Dennis just stood up and walked over to David "You can have them if you want" he growled before walking away again.

"I married you not David for a reason"

"And that was built on trust...or so I thought" he lashed out "I've already lost her anyway...I can't do this anymore Liz, I just can't" he sighed just giving up and walking away out of sight.

"One of the things I was put on this earth to do was help you through your hardships and I accepted all of your so called flaws and loved you dearly when nobody else would!..." she falls over on the couch crying.

Dennis sighed before shutting the door behind him and driving off.

 

Elizabeth cries herself to sleep. Bella's up in her room laying on her side in her bed "Why do I feel this way?" she whispers to herself.

\----

Dennis was up and couldn't get to sleep at all, he couldn't think of what to do, he drove to a hotel and knocked on the door to a particular room hoping to see Olivia on the other side.

Olivia answers the door and smiles at him, inviting him in.

"Please help me" he cries weakly as he staggered inside clutching at his wrist which his sleeve was covered in a shade of red.

"Oh my what did you do?" she takes him into the bathroom and helps roll up his sleeve.

"I, I'm not well Olivia...I'm not well" he stammered.

"Dennis why are you saying this?"

"I can't live anymore...it hurts so much" he cried.

 

Olivia sighs and gets the first aid kit and cleans up his wrist and stitches it up and bandages it tightly "Lucky for you I took a first aid class"

Dennis cries softly as she tended to his wounds "Olivia...what would you do if everything you ever knew or loved all of a sudden just came crashing down around you...how would you cope with that?"

"Well I don't think it has for you, you have a family and I don't" she kisses his wrist.

"I don't know if I do anymore" he cried bowing his head.

"Did they really want you to leave or did you leave on your own?" she tilts his chin up to look at her in the eyes.

 

"I left because there is this man there David...he's told Bella that he's her father and he could be since he also slept with Elizabeth as well...but Elizabeth doesn't trust me around her anymore because of my urges being out of control sometimes...I didn't know what to do"

"Has anything happened between you and Bella?"

"No...I mean I haven't touched her in that way, words were said when my urges did get out of control but that was me trying to explain what was happening"

"Did you clearly explain that to Elizabeth?"

"She doesn't trust me anyway...there's no point now, Bella hates me now"

"Can I ask you something about Bella and be honest" she asks him, sitting up on the counter sink.

"What?"

"Has Bella been.. acting and saying things differently around you or any of the other alters?"

"I, I don't know" he sighed.

"Think hard"

"I dunno Olivia...I'm a little messed up right now honestly" he told her.

 

"Dennis have you ever heard phase ' A girl's first true love is her father'? she is in that stage of her life where the man of the house which is you 'the father' is what she's learning from on what she'll be looking for in a man later in life and sometimes they can even be more playful towards you, unattended sexual feelings, her body is going through changes. I don't think Elizabeth is just wanting you to be more careful around Bella, I think it's all men being around her at this time, Elizabeth's protecting her not just from men but from Bella herself" Olivia tells him.

"But she made it so accusatory...I know I have these urges, I never wanted them and she knows that but then she made it out that I can't or won't control myself around her and...it hurt" he sighed.

 

"Maybe she wants you too come to her when you feel that way, not that she doesn't trust you"

"Yeah she said that but...I feel like everyone treats me with so much caution like I can't be trusted you know...I don't know why I still feel like I have to prove myself to her"

"Like I said I don't think it's just about you, it's men in general, think of it as just being protective, which I can tell she's like that with all of her family including you, am I right?" she asks him with a smirk,

Dennis nodded his head slowly before leaning into her for a hug "I think I might go to bed am I okay to stay here for now?" he asked her shyly.

"Yes, your always welcome here doll face" she kisses him softly.

Dennis kissed her back softly before heading to bed.

They lay down together in the bed holding each other. 

**\---**

Meanwhile back at the house... Elizabeth thought David left after Dennis did and she had laid down on the couch and cried herself to sleep but David didn't really leave he drove his car out of sight and snuck back into the house.

David goes upstairs and lays down next to Bella looking at her softly. She wakes up and jumps a bit startled, staring at him.

"Hey baby" he whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you of course" he smirked looking down at her.

"What for?" she asks shyly.

"Just to see how much you look like me" he whispered softly.

"Do I?"

 

"Yes" he nodded before staring at her eyes, they were steely grey blue not like his or Elizabeth's.

"What?" she stares up at him.

"It's just you have his eyes" he gasped.

"That must mean he's my father"

"I guess so..." he hissed standing up.

She hugs him "I'm so happy.."

"Really how come?" 

 

"Because I know who it is now and I'm at least a little more less confused, even though I still am in ways but I guess that's just me"

"I guess that's fair enough...did you want it to be him?" 

"He's what I know David, he raised me.. so yes I did, I'm sorry if your disappointed" she takes his hand and gets him to cup her cheek.

"I'm not disappointed it's just...he left this evening, he had some sort of breakdown and left" 

"I know.." she looks down looking teary.

"I'm sorry baby...has he done it before?"

"Yes he felt bad so he left.. and he said he wouldn't leave again" she gets in his lap and hugs him tightly, crying softly against his neck.

"People say stupid things like that all the time baby" he sighed.

 

"I hate these feelings I'm having they ruin everything, I'm always very sensitive and I keep getting random thoughts and I keep wanting to touch myself a lot.. I'm a mess"

"Its okay baby girl" he whispered kissing her cheek lightly.

She closes her eyes enjoying his warmth, she sighs softly.

"Feel better baby?" He asked softly.

"Will you kiss me all over my face?" she asks with a sweet smile.

"Sure thing sweetheart" he smiled kissing her all over holding her close to him.

She kisses him back all over his face and even grazes across his lips.

David lays her on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. A small moan passes her lips "Mmm"

He carried on kissing her neck. Her body visibly shakes "That feeling is getting stronger.."

"Tell me what you want to do baby" he purred.

"Make it go away please" she whines.

 

He grinned stripping her down. When her body's bare, her skin is flushed, her nipples harden from the cool air of the room and her pussy is clearly wet.

"Oh look at you all grown up and beautiful" he purred kissing her again.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh yes" 

"Will you kiss me all over?" she asks shyly.

"Of course" he said kissing down her body.

Her eyes flutter closed and she bites her lip, her core starts to ache more and more the closer he gets down to it.

He groaned taking off his shirt. Bella whines at the loss of any touch from him.

"Wow you're really getting into this huh?" He chuckled his hands gliding down her body.

"I can't help it, I feel it all the time" she says with an almost pained look on her pretty features.

"I can take care of that for you baby" he says softly kissing her again.

"Please do"

He grinned unbuckling his trousers. Her eyes get wide when she looks down at his cock when he gets his trousers all the way off with his boxers.

 

He lowered himself down on her slowly with a moan.

"I'm nervous David"

"Don't be baby" he purred.

"Will you touch me first at least?"

"Fine" he huffed impatiently.

"Just do it, I don't want you upset with me" 

David smirked before thrusting into her deeply.  She made a pained moan, as he broke her and her body shakes as it's trying to get used to his size invading and stretching  her insides.

He groaned thrusting into her again slowly.

Her body slowly gets through the burning and she begins to get more wet which brings more relief, she sighs deeply as he moves.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she breathes.

Their tongues rub against each other's in a deep kiss. Her hand wonders down between them and rubs on her clit as he moves faster "Ooh oh!"

He groaned as he came. Dennis came home and went upstairs.

"Please make me cum please.." she whines to David. David thrusted deeper and harder into her.

"Uuh please it's to much David..ooh oh!" she cries out.

"Cum for me baby" 

"I'm trying..I'm, I'm scared to let go..but I need to so much, Ooh!" she moans.

Dennis watches from the door and starts getting angry.

\---

She finally hits her climax and it's like a huge wave hitting her hard, she's covered in sweat and her whole body is flushed, she's breathing hard. She suddenly starts to cry. "Dadda I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Bella...I'm not mad at you" Dennis growled.

She looks past David to look at Dennis and holds her arms out to him.

David turns to face Dennis and smirked at him "Well, well look what the cat dragged in" he chuckled. Dennis growled before grabbing him and pinning him to the wall.

"Just please just hold me..." she cries.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Dennis growled at him. "Just showing her some love" David croaked as his grip got tighter around his neck. 

"I'm so dirty..." she puts her face in her hands.

Dennis looked at her softly "No your not Bella" 

She puts her head down in shame and tears run down her face onto her legs. Dennis's features softens as he walked over to her.

She holds her arms out to him like when she was little wanting to be held his strong protective arms, her safe spot from harm.

Dennis wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

"I am yours" she smiles.

He cried into her shoulder.

"I love you dadda"

"I love you too Bella" he sobbed.

 

Elizabeth comes upstairs and comes in the doorway, her eyes get wide when she see's the scene playing out before her "What is going on here?....David why are you here, I saw you leave in your car?" her voice is shaky and upset.

"I was just showing your daughter some love" David smirked.

She rushes over to him and slaps him hard across the face "Get out of my house!"

David yelped in surprise before walking out of Bella's room.

Elizabeth rushes over to Bella and scoops her up into her arms bridle style and goes straight to the bathroom with her.  Dennis sat there in shock.

Elizabeth checks Bella from head to toe making sure she was alright and she runs a hot bath for her. Bella starts to feel better soaking in the warm water reliving any soreness she had, Elizabeth sits by the tub washing Bella's hair "Bella, I need to know.. if David forced you to do anything against your will?" 

Bella whispers "No, mom I said it was okay.. I'm sorry"

Dennis walked into their room and started writing a letter and setting it on the table.

Elizabeth leaves the bathroom a moment letting Bella soak in the tub alone in peace and she walks into the bedroom "Dennis.."

 

They were still standing there but it wasn't Dennis in the light "Hey Lizzy" Barry said softly.

"Barry?"

"I know it's a bit of a shock seeing me here but...I guess he thought you would need the comfort" he sighed. 

"He ran away again didn't he?"

"He left a letter for you" 

 

She reads it.

  ***"Liz, I know what you're thinking but I'm not well...I think it's best for me to not have the light before I end up killing myself, I will always love you and the kids with all my heart but I just can't continue to live like this anymore, look after my babies for me, Thank you for believing in me...I'm sorry it wasn't enough.  I love you, Dennis. ***

 

Elizabeth's features suddenly turns very pale as she drops the letter on the floor.

"Liz are you alright?" Barry asked.

She suddenly passes out and falls over onto the floor.

 

**To be Continued...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story In this novel only )


	80. Fatherly PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/ The Beast & My Oc Bella Crumb (OC Daughter) (Bella feels confused about herself and her feels for her father/fathers. *Takes place right after 'Tested' & 'Tested PT 2' * ) This is 2 of 2)

After Elizabeth passes out, Barry sighs picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Mom?" Bella calls from the bathroom.

"She's asleep Bella" Barry told her.

"Oh okay.. oh hey Barry D" **(D = Dad)**

"Hey sweetheart" he sighed.

"You can sit by the tub and talk to me if you want too"

"Alright" he said going inside the bathroom with her.

"How you been?" she asks.

"Not bad, you okay sweetheart?" he asked.

"I don't know.. I'm worried about Dennis D and Mom"

"Really, how so little one?" he asked.

"You weren't told were you?

"No, what's happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story.." she sighs deeply and tells him the whole story all the way up to when she got into the tub.

"Wow, I leave the light for two seconds and all this happens" he joked.

"I'm a horrible daughter" she puts her head down.

"Hey Bella no your not, don't you ever say that young lady" Barry told her.

She gets out of the tub and slips her robe on that Barry gave her for Christmas last year " Yes I am, look at all the trouble I've caused and even letting David take my....." she stops talking and sighs.

"Hey Bella listen...none of us are perfect alright but you gotta stop blaming yourself alright, your mother and Dennis will figure it out in time, they've been through a lot together and they've always pulled through, just remember its not you that's caused this alright, neither of them are mad at you"

"I told him I loved him when he said it to me" she sighs deeply.

"Its okay Bella, your okay" he whispered giving her a hug.

"I hate how my body's been feeling, I hate my body in general"

"I know how tough it must be for you right now Bella but I need you to stay strong okay"

 

"How did you cope when you felt like this, you must have done something to help?" she asks, looking up at his eyes.

"I uh..I used to draw and sketch new outfits" Barry said.

She tilts her head to the side, raising her eyebrow.

"It helped me keep my mind off of my own problems" he explained.

"I've tried keeping my mind busy but then it just turns into me thinking relieving myself all the time..I mean I'll be looking at something and then suddenly I think 'oh that looks like a dick' etc etc, or I have random urges to touch myself comes up while I'm trying to do normal things" she sighs sadly.

"I know its hard baby but it will get easier I promise" he says softly. 

"Does Beast know?"

"About what happened...he has an idea, he's more worried about you than anything else really" 

"Dennis D left again didn't he?"

"Yeah he did I'm sorry Bella" 

"He didn't run from protecting Kevin D but with me he did...I must not matter to him" she says sadly.

 

"No it's not that Bella...he's just he's been through a lot and he just can't cope anymore, even the protector can feel vulnerable sometimes" 

"So he just leaves, that's his answer?" she says getting teary eyed.

"He's been hurting himself Bella" he said showing her the bandaged arm.

"Maybe I should run to David.. at least he wants to be with me and not leave me" she cries.

"Bella he still loves you he just doesn't know what to do he's lost"

"Like I'm not?"

"No..hes just, he feels like he isn't trusted by anyone and I think it's becoming hard for him to have to constantly prove he's not who he once was" 

"Mom said she does trust him, she told me that"

"Yeah but you know what he's like and he has been through a lot more so than any of us...he's big and strong but also feels more than most" 

"Tell Beast I want to talk to him, I'll be in my room" she walks past him and goes into her room.

The Beast came in a few minutes later.

She's laying in her bed, and she holds her arms out to him "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he purred running into her arms.

"I did something bad when I was with David.." she puts her head down.

"It's okay my girl, I forgive you" 

She hugs him tight, feeling safe in his arms. The Beast hugged her back, purring softly to comfort her.

 

Bella brakes from his arms and rolls from her side to laying on her back, she then turns her head to the side and moves her hair, exposing her neck to him. "I read in a book this is something animals do, what does it mean?" she asks sweetly.

"Its what animals do to submit to another animal with more authority" he explained.

"Oh right you mean like an Alpha?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Can I get attacked?" she smiles.

"By what" he asked her.

"By you, the big bad tickle and kissy monster" she giggles.

"Bella listen to me...I will not take advantage of you like David did"

She gives him a strange look "He didn't"

"I won't touch you like that, your my daughter" he told her.

"You can leave now" she turns on her side.

 

The Beast sighed getting up and walking away. He went to check on Elizabeth, laying next to her on the bed, resting his head on her shoulder

She looks over at him "Hey" she whispers softly.

"Hello my love" he whispered.

"I think I passed out or something.."

"You did, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just feel like such a failure as a wife and a mother" she cries.

"You are not my love, Bella is just an extraordinary girl going through changes, as for Dennis he has been feeling lost and confused for quite a while now" The Beast told her.

"And even through that's what I'm here for he still couldn't come to me for answers? and Bella oh my...my sweet little Bella"

"Shh my love, we will be okay I promise"

"I wanted to be the answer for all your and the other's and even my children's problems, I felt like that was my calling in life" she cries on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to bring him back?" he asked her.

"He doesn't want to come back and I'm not going to make him"

"I'm sorry my love" he sighed. Tears roll down her cheeks as she puts her face in the crook of his neck.

 

"He's not been feeling well, I didn't want to heal them until you saw them but he's been hurting himself" he whispered showing her the cuts on his arms.

"What is it exactly is he not feeling well for?"

"He won't say but...I think he's been feeling like a failure, I think he wants to talk"

"Does he?"

The Beast nodded his head. She closes her eyes and more hot tears run down her cheeks, she nods.

 

Dennis came into the light and moved away from her to sit on the edge on the bed with his arms folded.

"The old stern stance" she looks at him.

Dennis just sighed looking down.

"Please talk to me.."

"I don't want to live anymore" he cried.

"Why?" she asks laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like a failure"

"And what did you fail at Dennis?"

"Everything" he said shakily.

"The only thing you did that was failing was not face what was wrong and ran from it, if you run, you never get the answers or the relief you seek" she tells him hugging him from behind.

"Everything hurts Liz...I don't know if I can stay in the light anymore"

 

She gets up and sits on his lap straddling him and wraps her arms around his neck, she leans in and kisses him deeply "Don't leave, stay.. your family needs you, I need you"

"I can't...I'm not trustworthy"

"Yes you are.. I'm sorry I made you feel that way with what I said..at the time I felt like I wasn't protecting Bella enough from harms way and I was trying to become the one that takes all the harm from anyone to protect her, it wasn't that I didn't trust you.. I'm so sorry" she cries.

"My stupid urges made you think that" he sighed "I haven't been feeling well Liz..I get times where I feel so lost and overwhelmed, I don't think I'm the same strong, invincible man you fell in love with anymore and it scares me that you might some day notice how weak I am and all of you will leave me...I'd rather die than watch that happen"

 

"Hun look at all that we've gone through together.. I've seen you angry, happy, sad and all of thee above and never once have I thought of you as weak" she tilts his chin up with her fingers "Not even now, not ever"

"I've been hurting myself Liz, I haven't done that since..." he faltered.

She lifts up his arm and kisses his wounds.

"I've been feeling suicidal lately" he whispered shyly feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" she whispers and kisses and licks his wounds on his other arm.

"What should I do Liz?" he cried.

"Think of all the wonderful things in your life"

Dennis closed his eyes in concentration as he thought.

"Remember the first times you held your babies in your arms?"

 

His face lit up as he smiled at the memories.

"And remember when Kev lost his first tooth?"

"Maggie's first steps" he whispered.

She laughs "Yes, and her first word 'ickle' but really she was asking for a pickle"

He smiled at the memories "Don't tell the little ones but my favorite memory is with Bella, when we went to the beach and she got caught in the tide and I dived in to save her"

"Yes you were so brave"

"She looked like a drowned rat"

"Yes she wasn't a happy camper with that seaweed in her hair"

"The ice cream helped as I recall"

 

"Yes indeed it did" she laughs.

"Where are they?...I want to see my babies" he asked her softly.

"Molly and the little ones went to stay at a motel tonight, they wanted to go swim in the pool"

"Oh, okay" he sighed.

"Bella's in her room"

"Does she...does she hate me?" he asked.

"I don't think she ever did, she's just confused and doesn't know how to handle it all and now after what happened with David and her, she's even now thinking that relief of her teenage needs is a part of love" she sighs deeply. "Damn it I hate him so much..."

"I don't want to confuse her more..."

"She needs her father Dennis, without your guidance she'll get mislead by people like that asshole David"

"I don't exactly see myself as a good role model in that department do you?"

"Yes I do.. because you know what kind of people are out there that would take advantage of her valuable state of mind and only you can teach her to stay away from them... your guidance is needed" she tells him holding his hand.

"I, I'll try and talk to her, but I still don't feel strong up here" he told her pointing at his head.

"You are the strongest person I know" she smiles.

He smiled back leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I missed your kisses"

"I missed you too...I think I'm gonna get some help for my thoughts, just to make sure they don't come back"

"How?"

"I dunno, therapist?" he said looking at her.

"Aww I thought I could be your busty therapist" she pouts.

"Okay, well go on what should I do Doc?" he asked her.

"Go talk to your daughter more, try to make a tight bond with her again like you both used to have"

"Okay" he whispered kissing her again before getting up and walking to Bella's room.

 

It looks like she's in bed with the covers over her head when he enters her room.

Dennis walked over to her and crouched down near the bed "Bella, baby its me" he sighed.

She doesn't answer or move. Dennis sighed lifting the covers off her slightly.

It ends up not being her underneath the covers, but just some pillows.

 

Dennis gasped as he realized she wasn't there. "Bella" he shouted praying she would answer him "no, no, no...Liz she's not here" he cried.

Elizabeth runs into the room "What?! What's wrong?"

"She's not here Liz" he cried.

"Oh no..I'll check the house... you check outside first then we'll or one of us go in the car and find her, oh my..." she starts to shake.

"What Liz?" he asked.

"Go find her.. please bring back our baby" she cries.

"I will, I promise" he whispered kissing her deeply before walking away to find Bella.

 

**Meanwhile..**

Bella was walking around downtown and remembered a place David told her that he hung out at sometimes after work, so she goes there, it was a bar. She enters the bar, some of the guys glare at her as she walks past them, she tries to ignore them and look for David.

David spots her and walks over to her "Bella...what are you doing here baby?" he asked, his voice was slightly slurred because of how much he had drank.

She has tears in her eyes and she looks worn out from walking a long way "I wanted to see you.."

"Oh baby girl what is it?" he asked bringing her in for a kiss.

"My dad doesn't want to see me, he ran away again and my other dad doesn't want to show me love..I feel so alone" she cries.

"Oh sweetheart its okay, you don't need them" he told her kissing her face all over.

"Do you really care about me?"

"What do you think baby?" he asked.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Of course I do Bella" he whispered kissing her again.

"Can we leave?, I'm uncomfortable here"

"Alright, my place is just around the corner, we'll go there if you want?" he said softly.

"Okay David" she smiles.

He smiled back at her putting his jacket on and taking her hand, walking out the bar and walking her to his place.

 

When they get into the apartment, she walks around looking at things.

David watches her hungrily from behind "Like what your seeing" he asked her with a smirk.

"It's kind of chilly in here, I like your plants"

"Thanks, I'll turn up the heating for you baby, why don't you go sit down in the living room" he tells her, giving her another kiss.

She walks over to the couch and sits down, biting her nails.

David comes back and lies down on the sofa next to her "So what exactly has your idiot father done now hmm?" he asked her taking her hand and kissing it.

"Just, he doesn't want to show me any affection, and he ran away.." she sniffs.

"Oh don't cry baby, he's not worth your tears, if I were him I'd be showing you all the love and affection you wanted" David purred.

"I love you" she whispers and hugs him tightly.

"I love you too Bella" he whispered lifting her onto his lap.

She nuzzles her nose against his and giggles sweetly.

He chuckled as he leaned his head against hers "Your beautiful baby" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"And you're cute" she blushes.

"Thanks baby" he smiled up at her admiring her as she looked down at him "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Kind of.."

"Only kind of...what can I do to make that a big yes I am better now, hmm?" he asked.

"Will you kiss me all over?"

David chuckled before kissing her all over her face"Someone sure likes her kisses huh"

"Yes I do and they tickle other places" she giggles.

"They do huh?" he smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes they do" she says quietly.

"You can look you know Bella" he purred as he took his shirt off completely.

"Are you still going to kiss me all over?"

"Of course" he answered lifting her shirt up "Anywhere in particular?" he asked her.

"Just all over, anywhere"

"Alright" he smiled kissing down her body slowly.

She gets off his lap and lays back on the couch.

David leans over and kisses her again, his tongue sneaking into her mouth.

"Mmfh.." she quietly moans into the kiss. David grinned as he kept kissing her all over.

"I'm starting to feel butterflies in my lower stomach"

"Mmm are you?"

"Yes.." she breathes, closing her eyes.

"Want me to take care of that for you baby?"

"Yes David I do"

"Alright" he smiled pulling down her pj pants and panties "Mmm you are so perfect"

Her breathing picks up as he rubs on her thighs.

"Tell me what you want baby" he panted.

"Kiss my legs and thighs and, and.." she blushes.

"I'll lick your sweet little pussy if you want" he told her kissing up her legs.

"Yes, yes please" she begs.

David smirked loving the fact that he was causing her to beg as he licked her clit slowly "Like that baby girl, or do you want more?" he asked.

"More please.. mmm"

David picked up the pace as he licked and sucked on her pussy faster.

She grabs at his shoulder while her other hand is grabbing at the couch cushion "Uuh mm" she moans.

"I'm gonna make you cum all night baby" he tells her licking her faster and faster.

"Ooh oh!" she moans louder.

He carried on doing this sensing she was getting close. Bella started to pant heavily as her core was aching more and more.

"Let go for me baby" he panted licking her again.

"Why does it feel soo good?" she moans, with her eyes closed.

"Because I love you" he mumbled "Now cum for me Bella"

"Uuh uuh!" she cries out as she climaxes hard.

 

David was just licking her clean as Dennis walked in. He took in what he saw and got angry, he charged towards David and grabbed him. "Get off my daughter" he roared.

She stands up and looks at the two men starting to fight "Please..stop!"

Both of them stopped and looked at her.

"All I wanted was to be shown love, is that to much to ask for?" she cries.

"Bella...I've always loved you baby" Dennis told her softly.

"You keep leaving me!" she runs up to him and starts hitting at his chest.

"Bella please...I'm sorry, can I please just explain what's been going on?" he pleaded with her grabbing her wrists softly.

She whines and cries looking up at him.

"Bella...I've been...I've been feeling suicidal lately" he whispered.

"You think I haven't?" she cries.

"I'm sorry Bella...I'm sorry I've been a terrible father, I just, I just didn't want to live anymore"

"You weren't a terrible father at all not before all this, you were my everything, the person I looked up to, you...I feel so thrown away like trash.." she cries into her hands.

"I want you back Bella...but I'm scared I'll screw up again and that you'll think badly of me...I can't live without my daughter, please Bella please don't leave me" he cried holding her in his arms.

"But you left me first"

"I know and it was the biggest mistake I ever made...it was stupid and selfish and it won't happen again, this time I mean it when I say I'm here to stay Bella I promise"

"But David said he loves me and he showed me it"

"So you want him rather than me is that what your saying?" he sighed looking down sadly.

"No but.. he helps me through my..." she looks down "Not even Beast D will do that for me and you won't either, so You don't know how to show me love" she cries.

"We do love you but as a father not a lover.. David is taking advantage of you in your vulnerable state of mind.

"I never asked you to be a lover, I just wanted you to relive my pain" she falls to the floor.

"I can't relieve it the way you want me too Bella, I'm sorry" he cried holding her tightly "Please come home Bella, please, I don't think I'll last long without you"

"Is this how mom felt when you both was with her?" she asks looking up into his eyes.

"I,  I don't know baby"

 

She sighs "Okay.. I'll come home.." she turns to David and gives him a hug "If you really care about me, you'll understand why I have to go back"

"You don't have to go back baby, just leave him...he obviously doesn't care about you or what you want" David told her.

"He does, he's just having a hard time right now, just like I am.."

"He's a fucking pussy, feeling suicidal he should just step up and be a man like the rest of us" he growled.

"Please don't say that.." she tears up.

"Why not, its the truth, he's a whiny little bitch, he'll just run away and leave you again, who knows he might just kill himself next time" he smirked making Dennis lower his head in shame.

"Stop it!" she starts hitting at David's chest as hard as she can.

"Bella stop...he's not worth it sweetheart" Dennis told her.

She just keeps hitting, getting angry and crying.

"Bella please" Dennis begged her. "Ooh, she's feisty isn't she, was it something I said?" David chuckled.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she keeps it up.

Dennis walks over to her and grabs her wrists gently "Bella, I know your mad but I need you to calm down...he's not worth it" he whispered to her.

She tries to twist out of his grip and then kicks her legs out kicking David in the knee.

 

David shouted out in pain as he fell on the floor, Dennis grabbed her by the waist then and brought her in for a hug. "Bella I'm still here, look my hearts still beating" he told her soothingly resting her head on his chest where his heart was beating hard "I'm sorry for leaving you, I will never do it again I promise"

She takes his hand "Lets go home"

"Okay" he said softly leading her out of the apartment. "I'm not wrong though am I...how long will it be until you just decide to kill yourself huh?" David smirked, Dennis walked over to him and punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. "Now that I have my family back I won't and if you ever come near her again, I'll give you worse than a broken nose got it" Dennis growled at him before turning around and walking out the apartment.

Bella falls asleep in the car on the way home, she felt so tired after all that had been happening.

\---

Dennis pulled over in the driveway and carried her to her room kissing her cheek softly and joining her on the bed.

She snuggles up beside him with her head laying against his chest, sleeping soundly like she used to.

Dennis kissed her head softly before falling asleep with her. Elizabeth joins them on the bed, laying next to Bella on her other side and hugs her, they all sleep holding each other.

 

They were asleep for a good few hours before the door opened downstairs and they were woken up by two little voices shouting for their Dadda.

Kev yelled "Dadda You here?!"

Dennis woke up and ran downstairs"Hey my babies" he cried holding his arms out to them for a hug. Kev runs up to him and Molly sits Maggie onto her feet so she can run up to him too "Hie" Maggie says, smiling.

Dennis scoops up his babies and held them close, kissing them on the cheeks."Oh my precious babies Love you so much" he cried.

"Love you too dadda" they both say sweetly.

"Dadda's not been feeling very well lately but I am better now that I'm with you both" he whispered.

Maggie gives him kisses on his cheek. Dennis held them close as tears came down his face.

Molly comes over to them and gives him a kiss "We all missed you babe"

"I want you all to know I'm so incredibly lucky to have you all as my family, my two beautiful wives and my sweet, precious children, I love you all so, so much"

"We all love you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	81. Pretty Girl At The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (Dennis meets a lovely blonde at the zoo and rescues her from her bad father ) (No DID AU, first meeting story )

Dennis was outside the tiger enclosure sweeping the rubbish on the floor into a big pile. It was summer now and obviously meant it was getting busy which meant more cleaning for him to do. He grabbed the dustpan and brush and swept up all the rubbish, putting it in the bin. He turned to put it away and that's when a young, blonde girl caught his eye, she was looking at the tigers and she was completely alone, she looked very attractive, he couldn't help but stare at her.

She was leaning against the railing, giggling at the tiger cubs playing together, she was wearing a cute baby pink pleated skirt, a small white tee shirt with a long silver necklace and she also had cute Mary jane shoes on. She took her phone out of her bag and took a photo of the tigers playing.

Dennis walked over to her "They're mischievous little ones, especially that one on the right...he's always getting himself into trouble" he told her softly.

She glances at him with a smile "I wish I could pet one"

Dennis chuckled "Everyone does, sadly even at their age they can still do some damage" he told her.

"Yeah.. but the danger is worth the outcome being able to experience something so beautiful and glorious that will last forever" she says softly, staring at the tigers.

"It's still dangerous" he told her softly staring at her.

"I'm used to it"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing.." she says a bit snappy. Suddenly a man with dirty blonde hair shouts at her "Hey get your butt over here young lady, right now!" Molly walks over to him, which Dennis can only assume is her father, there talking a moment and they turn to walk down the pathway and His arm comes around her and his hand slides down to her ass as they walk.

Dennis watched with a pang of jealousy and anger as they walked away.

 

The next day comes and she suddenly is seen again coming out of the gift shop.

Dennis saw her as he was taking some bins out. "Hello again" he greeted walking over to her.

"What do you want?" she asks in that snappy tone.

"Sorry...I just wanted to apologize if I upset you the other day...if you don't want to talk, I understand" he sighed turning to walk away.

"I just don't like getting into details of.." she stops talking and runs off towards the tiger area.

Dennis sighed walking away to finish his work.

 

When it was past closing time, Molly had fallen asleep on one of the benches in the reptile area, blue lights lit the room in the underground exhibit.

Dennis was on his way back home when he saw her, he walked over to her hesitantly and shook her shoulder "Excuse me...we're closed now" he told her in his stern voice.

She rolled over slightly which only rolled her skirt up half way showing off her soft looking upper thighs and her hair was in her face.

Dennis groaned quietly staring at her legs before snapping out of it "Excuse me, you need to leave" he told her again.

She wakes up and sits up "Oh it's you again.." she says with that tone again.

"I'm sorry...Its just we're closed now"

"I heard you the first time" she gets up walking off but stops and looks at one of the snakes in it's tank, there was a long round railing in front of the tanks. She climbs up on it and sits on it.

"Hey..you can't sit there"

"Why not? it feels good, it's hot in here and the railings cold" she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Its just you can't be here after closing time" he sighed walking over to her "Look if you come with me I can take you behind the scenes where the tigers are"

"Okay" she simply says and follows him.

 

Dennis leads her back to his home, behind the tiger house.

"Can I touch it?" she smiles, biting her lower lip.

Dennis shook his head as one of them came over and looked at them.

"Oh it's so cute, so big and soft looking" she coos at it.

He groaned at them "No, you've already been fed" Dennis told him.

She walks closer to the cage about to stick her hand towards it.

He growled and went to swipe, Dennis pulled her hand away just in time as his paw hits the metal bars.

Molly jumps as it happens a little shook up, breathing hard.

"Phew that was close...are you okay?" he asked her.

She grabbing at her chest and shirt, her breathing coming fast, her mouth agape with herself leaning against the stone wall.

"Shh, its okay" he said resting a hand on her shoulder "Ignore him he just gets defensive sometimes...the little ones next door are much more friendly" he told her softly.

She takes his hand and lays it on her chest "My hearts beating so fast right now, do you feel it?"

"Yeah I do...come on lets go next door, the little ones will help calm you down" he said leading her to the house next door where the tiger cubs were all fast asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

She slowly comes out from behind him going a bit closer but not to close, she even bends over in front of him to look at their cute tiger faces.

 

One of them opened their eyes and looked at her with a yawn, making a sweet kitten mewls. He came closer to the bars and started purring.

Molly smiles at it and mewls back at it.

"I think he likes you" Dennis said smiling at her.

She turns her head a little "If he likes me, why hasn't he showed me?"

"What do you mean?"

She shakes her head standing up again "Nothing.."

The tiger cub mewls again standing up on his back legs, staring up at her.

"Why doesn't the big daddy cat like me?" she sniffs slightly.

"He's just defensive and protective over his cubs at the minute that's all" he told her softly.

"Gosh I wish I had a daddy like that, protective, strong, dominate yet loving.." she breathes.

Dennis breathed out deeply as she said that "What about that man that was with you the other day?" he whispered.

"He's my father.." she puts her head down.

"Oh, but the way he was acting...I thought he wasn't"

"No he is..he's been like that with me since I was 6"

"What but that's wrong"

"Like I said before I wish I could have someone different" she tells him.

"Like who?" he asked looking at her through glazed eyes.

"I don't know but I'm getting desperate"

Dennis took her hands in his "I could be that man" he panted staring into her eyes.

She stares back at him with her mouth slightly agape, like she didn't know what to say.

Dennis leaned in to kiss her. She mewls lightly as he kisses her.

He deepens the kiss forcing her to back up against the wall. 

 

She makes a little sound of surprise when her back hits it, but recovers fast as he kisses her more. His hands travelled up her back as he carried on kissing her .

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this.." she breathes.

"Why not?" He whispered kissing her neck softly. 

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't care...what about you?" 

"I probably would and you, wouldn't you lose your job?"

"Not if we're careful" 

"We're to public here, isn't there some place more private?"

"My place is just down here" he whispered pointing down the stairs.

"Okay.." she replies quietly and a little hesitant but follows him.

 

Dennis leads her down to his place and turned on the lights. 

"Cute place" she says softly as she looks at the items on the shelves.

"Thanks" he smiled kissing the back of her neck .

Molly giggles "That tickles..mm"

He chuckled kissing her again holding her close to him.

"I know I'm going to have to go back to him, but I don't want to..I really don't" she puts her head down, looking sadden.

"Why, why do you go back to him when he obviously hurts you?" Dennis asked protectively.

"Because he's the only one that wanted to keep me and my mom didn't" she cries.

 

Dennis held her tight kissing her cheek "I want you" he whispered.

"I want you too, daddy" she whispers back, closing her eyes.

Dennis moaned kneeling down to pick her up, he kissed her deeply carrying her to the bed.

When she's laid across the bed, she's very rosy in her cheeks with her crystal blue eyes staring up at him with a mix of worry and excitement in them.

"I'll be gentle" he told her, kissing her all over.

"You were my first kiss" she smiles.

"How did it feel?" he asked staring at her.

"It felt right"

Dennis smiled "Stay with me, please" he pleaded with her softly, kissing her throat tenderly.

"He might come looking for me, what if he tells someone that you kidnapped me or something? I don't want that to happen to you" she cries.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, protect you and love you" he promised her.

"You love me?"

Dennis nodded smiling at her shyly.

Molly grins at his reaction, she cups his face looking at him "I love you too"

He leans into her touch, savoring how soft and warm they felt.

"My Dennis bear" she kisses his cheeks.

"I love you" he breathed kissing her again and again.

She holds onto him tightly, nestling her face against his chest "I love you too"

Dennis kissed her before unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes get big when she sees his wide chest and strong arms "Your really in shape, I like it"

"Thanks I try" he smiled.

"I'll come and visit you as much as I can and we can spend time together and maybe I could play the animals while you work and then you could come watch me at my school during cheer at the football games" she says smiling out of breath.

Dennis chuckled leaning down and kissing her again "I like the sound of that" he murmured.

Suddenly her cell went off "Oh crap.."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a message from my father asking where I am and saying he's worried about me" she sighs.

"I guess that means you have to go" he sighed.

"I'll come back I promise, will you wait for me?"

Dennis nodded snuggling up to her "Of course"

Molly gives him a big hug and kiss "I'll see you soon"

Dennis moaned kissing her again and again not wanting her to go.

 

When they finally part ways she takes the bus home and sneaks in the apartment to go to her room.

"And where the hell have you been young lady?" her father asked her.

"Um I, I was at a late night cheer practice" she stammers.

"Really...so where's your outfit then hmm?" he asked coming close to her, his hand touching her hip.

She pulls herself away from him slightly "We didn't need it tonight, it wasn't required"

"That's a shame, you know how much I love seeing you wear it" he smirked.

"Uh huh, I'm going to my room now" she goes to her room.

Her father came into her room a little while later and sat her on his lap on the bed.

She tries to slip off his lap "I got things to do.."

"Baby what's the matter, don't you love your daddy anymore?"

"I always loved you but..."

"But what baby?" he asked pulling her towards him.

Molly looks like she's going to burst out in tears, she wants to tell him all the things she's felt through the years of how he made her feel and what he had done but nothing came out when she opened her mouth.

"Oh its alright baby" he said kissing her softly.

 

She cries and lays her head on his shoulder, trying to at least pretend he was a father that would never do the things he's done to her in the past and present, but a father that was good and everything she ever wanted.

"What's the matter my little princess?" he asked lying her on the bed and straddling her, kissing her all over.

"Please don't do that" she begs him.

"Aww why not?" he asked "I thought you liked it"

"I never liked it, I never liked you doing those bad things to me ever!" she yells at him.

"Don't yell at me young lady" he growled going to remove her shirt.

She gets out from under him and stands away from the bed "Why couldn't you be better like all the other dads out there..why did you have to touch me and make me watch that filth with you growing up? Answer me!"

"Because that's what good girls do to please their daddy's" he told her "Now come back here"

 

"No it's not, it's not and you know it..you have ruined my mind and my heart with your bullshit..doesn't that make you feel any remorse at all?" she cries.

"Well at least I took you in unlike your bitch of a mother"

"Yeah but you've hurt me..what kind of good father that loves his daughter does that?"

"I'm doing my best baby...please forgive me"

"No your not..you have been grooming me since the age of 6.. How could you do that to me and What was your next plan huh, fucking me?" she snaps and throws a book at him.

"Molly stop" he snarled as the book hit his head.

"Why, it's not like you ever stopped!"

He growled as he charged towards her pinning her to the wall "You ungrateful little girl" he yelled "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson" he shouted as he moved to take her clothes off.

"See your doing it now! Your not a father, your a monster! she yells at him.

"Shut up Molly" he growled bending her over and slapping her ass hard.

"Oww! stop it!" she cries.

"Not until you've learnt your lesson" he shouted hitting her again.

"I hate you for what you have done to me!" she cries.

He suddenly stops and starts groping her breasts.

"If you really loved me you'd stop..please dad.." she cries.

"No" he purred taking her hand and resting it on his bulge "Touch me" he ordered.

"You never loved me and that proves it"

"Do it Molly" he growled.

"I rather die.."

 

He huffed abstractedly backing away before slapping her across her face making her fall to the ground "You ungrateful bitch, just like your mother!" he yelled at her.

"Child molester!" she shouts.

"Shut up you stupid bitch" he yelled hitting her again, getting frustrated.

"Get out! get out!" she cries out.

Her father grabbed her by her hair forcing her out of her room "You ungrateful little girl after everything I've done for you, you treat me like this...I don't know where you got this attitude from, you've been acting like this since we went to the zoo...with that man, you've been seeing him haven't you?"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me your hurting me!" she cries.

"So you have been seeing him huh..well maybe I'll pay him a visit myself and tell him hes not allowed to sleep with young little sluts like you" he growled pushing her into the wall.

"I want to get my things and leave I'm tired of your abuse.."

"You have nowhere else to go...if you see that man I swear I will go over there and deal with him myself"

"I have plenty of places much better then here to be and you wouldn't have a chance with him..he's big and strong and would kick your ass!" she grits her teeth at him.

"We'll see princess, we'll see" he smirked.

\---

She goes to her room and packs her backpack and suitcase and in the morning hours she sneaks out and runs to the zoo and waits outside the gate.

Dennis was walking past when he saw Molly at the gate "Molly?" he gasped running over to her "What are you doing here?"

"I left him.." she sighs.

"Your face...did he hurt you?" he asked in shock.

"He slapped me a few times and almost had his way with me"

Dennis's jaw clenched when she said that, he opened the gate and let her in "Come on lets go back home, you can freshen up and I can clean your wounds" he told her softly taking her hand and leading her back to his. On their way the little tiger cub from before saw her and mewled at her again.

She giggles at it "And I'll see you later"

They finally got to his house and he turned the shower on in the bathroom getting it ready for her.

"I shouldn't have left.."

"You did the right thing Molly...he shouldn't have hurt you" Dennis whispered.

"I recorded what was said between us on my phone as evidence against him..if you want to listen to it you can" she tells him.

"Okay" he said quietly "The showers ready for you"

"Thank you Dennis bear.." she gives him a quick peck on the lips and gets in the warm shower, which felt so heavenly to her after her ordeal.

Dennis heard what her father had said to her and he was so angry he was shaking, he was holding onto the phone so tightly he was almost crushing it.

She took her time, letting the warmth run down her body, it even brought her a satisfied hum of relief. While Dennis waited for her to come out.

She walks into the room looking refreshed with her damp hair combed and wearing loser t shirt and some cotton shorts "Hey.."

"Hey" he said looking troubled.

"You listened to it didn't you Dennis bear?" she asks acting shy.

"He shouldn't have done that to you" he said through gritted teeth.

Molly walks up to him "I should have escaped it long ago..but I guess I wasn't strong enough and I was to scared to leave"

Dennis looked at her softly his face were a mixture of anger for him and concern for her.

"I don't want him to come here and try to hurt you" she cries.

Dennis holds her tightly rubbing her back soothingly "He won't.. I won't let him hurt you" Dennis promised.

"I'm more worried about you" she says softly as she climbs up to sit on his lap.

"Don't be" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'd rather it be you I touch, to hold, to kiss, to give myself too forever and ever" she leans her forehead against his "I'm yours daddy"

"And I'm yours always" he said softly.

She kisses his face over and over again "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.

"Mmm I never thought this could feel good like it does with you"

 

Dennis chuckled deeply, smiling shyly.

"I never have felt real love"

"Really?"

"His last behaviors proved he didn't really love me enough to stop and my mom never wanted me" she pouts and puts her head down.

"I want you" Dennis said softly.

"I want you too"

He smiled kissing her again and again "I won't let anyone hurt you" he sighed softly.

"You're so big and strong..I love how your muscles of your arms and chest look. I feel safe when I'm held by you" she coos and kisses his neck.

Dennis moaned picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She hangs on to him with her legs wrapped around his hips.

He lays her on the bed gently, laying beside her as he cuddle up close and started making out with her.

"I like this..just the two of us bonding and getting closer, it means so much to me my sweet Dennis" she smiles between kisses.

He rested his head on her shoulder breathing softly "We should get some sleep" he murmured sleepily.

"Yes sir.." she giggles and snuggles against him.

Dennis let out a husky laugh before wrapping them up in a blanket and holding her close before falling asleep with her wrapped up in the safety and warmth of his arms.

Molly fell asleep quickly feeling safe but in the very back of her mind that worry of her father coming to get her and maybe trying to hurt Dennis was still very real.

Dennis slept right through the night holding Molly and not letting go.

\--

Next morning she woke up to the sound of Dennis getting ready for work, she rolls over on her side and her hair is all wild looking.. or in other words bed hair "You leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta go to work but I'll be back soon...there's some pancakes and fruit on the side for you" he told her.

"Will you come back during your lunch break?" she asks sitting up on her knees in front of him on the bed.

"Sure I can do that" he smiled at her walking over and giving her a soft kiss "I'll see you at lunchtime" he whispered before walking away to work.

"Love you!" she shouts after he left the room.

"Love you too" he shouts back.

 

She gets dressed after he leaves and eats her breakfast, she felt thrilled to be living in a zoo where she could visit all her favorite animals anytime she wanted too.

Dennis was busy working around the zoo on various little maintenance jobs that had sprung up counting down the hours he could go back home to see Molly again.

Molly couldn't wait anymore she comes out of his underground home and looks for him, finding him near the giraffes "Boo!" she taps him on the shoulder.

He jumped before turning around to see her "Couldn't wait to see me huh?" he smirked.

"Nope" she smiles back "Is there anywhere a little more private we can go too?"

"Sure follow me" he said leading her to an old maintenance shed.

She follows him in the shed and smiles up at him when she hugs him tightly "I'm so happy to be with you"

"I'm happy with you too" he replied softly hugging her back practically lifting her off the floor.

She wraps her arms around his neck to make it easier for him to lift her up, and kisses him.

He kisses her back deeply.

"My father was right about me and asking me to do those things and ordering me around, he knows I'm into that but he also knows I wouldn't give in to it with him...but I will with you my sweet daddy.." she says pouting her lip out looking as cute as possible.

"Mmm, I love you" he moaned kissing her all over as he pinned her against the wall softly.

"Mmm I love you too" she kisses him back "Mm I'm so wet for you right now, will you touch me pretty please?"

Dennis panted slipping his fingers down into her panties, stroking her clit.

"I've never been touched like that by anyone..Ooh" she breathes.

"Tell me if it gets too much and I'll stop" he purred staring into her brilliant blue eyes.

"No please don't stop mmm" she pants and her pussy begins to get wetter as he rubbed on it.

He smirked slipping a finger inside her wet pussy, kissing her neck.

She holds onto him tighter and grabs at the back of his shirt while her hips start moving in circles and moving against his fingers "It feels so good.." she bites her lip, trying not to moan loud.

He pumped his fingers inside her quicker with a groan. Her body starts shaking as the strong achy feeling in her core gets more intense "Denniss..ohoh" she cries into the crook of his neck.

He keeps going kissing her head softly.

She kisses him and moans deeply in his mouth "Mmmm!" as she hits her climax.

Dennis holds her as she recovers giving her soft, comforting kisses.

 

She suddenly starts to cry softly with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I've never been this happy before.." she sniffs.

Dennis smiled at her softly cupping her cheek "Neither have I" he told her.

"I never want it to end, I never want us to end"

"It won't I promise" he sighed kissing her again.

"I can't wait till tonight when your off work, we can eat something and then take a shower together, then we can make out and I'll let you spank me..daddy" she coos in his ear.

"Mmm, I love that plan" he moaned kissing her over and over.

"I'll even wear my cheer outfit with no panties" she giggles.

Dennis shivered at that, moaning softly as he imagined her like that in his head "Yes please" he said huskily licking his lips hungrily. She giggles at his reaction and gives him a kiss "I love you big handsome man you"

"I love you too my sweet Molly"

 

"I'm going to go get a drink at the panic area, you wanna come with me?"

"Okay" he sighed.

She takes ahold of Dennis's hand and lets him lead her "I would love to pet some baby animals today if I can?" she asks him sweetly.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Oh goody!" she jumps up and kisses him. Dennis chuckled as he led her around towards the food area.

As they walked outside someone was waiting for them "Well, well, what do we have here?" Molly's father smirks cruelly making Dennis clench his fists.

"What's it look like?" Molly asks and sticks out her tongue at him.

"Molly, you've had your fun, now its time to go home" he told her sternly, Dennis stood in front of her protectively "Leave her alone" he warned him. "Or what, I'm her father you know...I could ruin your life with one phone call to the police"

"I don't care she's not going back to you...I know what you did to her" Dennis growled.

"Yeah..I could put you away for good." she tells her father off.

"Shut up you little slut" he shouted at her. "Don't talk to her like that" Dennis snarled back shaking with anger.

"I'm sure they will just love you in prison" she smirks.

"I could say the same about your little boyfriend here, how old are you 30?, old enough to be called a pervert"

"Shut up" Dennis faltered his face stern but his eyes showing the truth and that was shame.

"You wanna talk about age..hm oh yeah your 40! You're the pervert and you have been grooming me since the age of six!" she yells at her father.

Dennis rested a hand on her shoulder moving towards her father "Leave her alone"

"Or what pervert" he smirked. "I will call the police" he threatened. Molly's father chuckled before hitting Dennis in the jaw making him fall to the ground "Fucking pussy" he growled. Dennis got up charging towards him only to get kicked in the gut making him lurch forward. Molly's father grabbed him and hit him again and again.

 

She pulls out her cell phone and dials 911 and tells them quickly what's going on, she then runs around him and jumps on her father's back hitting him as hard as she could "Leave him alone!"

Dennis managed to get free of her fathers grip but watched as he grabbed her and threw her into the wall "Molly" he cried charging at him again managing to get him on the floor, he started raining down hard, relentless punches then "Leave her alone" he growled through gritted teeth.

Molly tries to get up but she hit her head hard on the wall "The police are coming for him..my Dennis bear"

Dennis wasn't listening, he was too angry and wasn't thinking clearly as he carried on hitting him making growling sounds as he did.

"Dennis!" she shouts at him.

He looks up at her he looked so angry.

"I see the police now they're coming this way..come to me now and let them take him away" she holds her arms out to him.

His features softened as he got off her father and crawled into her arms holding onto her and crying softly "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Your fine..everything will be fine now and we can be together..always" she whispers.

The police came over and took in the scene "Ms.Starling?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I'm Molly Starling.. he's over there" she points at her father's bruised up body.

"What happened to him?" they asked her looking at the state of her father.

"Well He attacked Mr. Crumb here and I tried to stop my father from hurting him but he threw me into the wall and I hurt my head and Mr. Crumb jumped him and saved me"

"Okay, we'll take him away from you and then we'll have to take a statement if that's alright" they asked looking at Dennis who was still curled up in her arms.

"Yes that's fine" she says hugging Dennis closer.

\---

The police took their statements and eventually left with her father in the back of the car. Dennis had decided to go home early and went to the bathroom to clean up, he felt ashamed of what he had done as he stepped into the shower and couldn't help the small tears running down his face.

Molly gets in the shower with him and hugs him from behind "I wanted to tell you that what you did earlier was so,.." she pauses a moment taking a big breath "so bad ass"

Dennis bowed his head "He's right about me being a pervert" he sighs.

"No your not, you're the most perfect man I've ever met, you are everything I ever dreamed about having in a man in my life" she looks up at him with a warm smile.

Dennis rested his head on hers "I do love you" he sighed.

"And I love you" she nestles her face against his broad chest "Gosh I feel like a bad girl that needs to be punished because I get to feeling so turned on around you..my sweet daddy" she whispers softly.

Dennis started panting as he reached around and slapped her ass.

"Oh my.." she chuckles.

Dennis did it again before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm more" she mewls.

He slapped her again before pinning her to the wall hurriedly as his kisses became more heated. She kisses him back, and lifts her leg up bending it, running it up the side of his outer thigh.

Dennis groaned deeply as he felt her leg going higher up his leg making his hips buck as he carried on kissing her face, lips and neck.

She turns the shower off and they get out and get dried off, they start making out on the way to his bed "Mm I love you.." she mewls.

"Love you too" he murmured softly.

"Do what you wish to me, I'm ready for it" she smiles up at him.

Dennis stared at her in surprise "You sure?" he whispered.

"Oh were you wanting to wait awhile, Because I can do that too if you like?"

Dennis groaned in protest, leaning in and kissing her deeply the momentum making them both fall on the bed.

Molly giggles at his groaning "I guess that means you don't wanna wait, huh?"

Dennis shook his head fast looking down at her longingly.

"I meant what I said"

Dennis kissed her hungrily his heart beating so fast.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm ready for it.. I'm ready for you, for us to be together always" she says breathing harder.

Dennis kissed down her body leaving a trail all over her, his cock was getting painfully hard as he stared at her. She reaches down and rubs her fingers up and down his shaft feeling it "My perfect daddy.." she bites her lower lip with a smirk.

He moaned softly.

"Show me how much you love me, pretty please"

Dennis nodded moving on top of her and slipping inside her slowly.

"I'm yours and only yours!" she cries out passionately.

"Uhh, say that again" he moaned thrusting into her deeper.

"I'm yours!"

He groaned as he went quicker "Your mine" he panted.

"Always.." she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

He kisses her back deeply his thrusts getting quicker as he came close to his climax.

"Ooh Dennis!" she cries out as she cums around him, hugging him closer to her as it happens.

He came after her collapsing on top of her, out of breath, his head resting on her breasts as he felt himself tear up.

"Why you crying?"

 

"Because...I've never felt like this before about anyone, but the world will still see me as some sort of pervert" he said softly.

"I don't see you that way and I never will" she kisses his face.

He enjoys her kisses with a small smile on his face as he settles down next to her in bed "I'm sorry if I scared you today, he just made me so angry" he whispered softly.

"You didn't scare me, I was actually very impressed"

"Really"

"Yes..you have no idea how long I've waited for someone to defend me like that, it was like a dream come true"

"He looked quite bad by the time I stopped didn't he?" Dennis said smiling sheepishly.

"Yes and he deserved it for all the times he hurt me too" she pouts.

"I'm sorry" he whispered holding her close.

"It's alright he's gone forever and I'm here with you and there's no where else I'd rather be then here with you my sweet daddy..I love you Dennis" she snuggles against him.

 

"No..I'm sorry you didn't get to pet any baby animals" he smirked before closing his eyes.

She just chuckles before falling asleep.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 book also )


	82. Forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. * (Molly wants to be reminded that she isn't forgotten but will she be any way's? )

Lots of things had been happening around the house lately and Molly was stuck with the kids a lot, to her it seemed like Dennis was always going out or spending a lot of time with Elizabeth and ignoring her, it sometimes felt like she wasn't even there because Dennis wasn't talking to much at all and the most he would say is "Can you watch the kids tonight/today?" or can you do this and that etc.

Molly was downstairs cleaning up after the kids which were now all asleep.

Dennis and Elizabeth walked through the door arm in arm as she was cleaning "Hey baby" Dennis said to her with a smile, before turning to kiss Elizabeth "I'll join you upstairs in a minute" he whispered to her.

Elizabeth smirks at him and goes up to their room. Molly just continues doing what she was doing, picking up Kevin's and Maggie's toys.

Dennis walks over to Molly and hugs her from behind, kissing her neck softly "You okay Molly?" he asked her softly.

"Yup" she answers him kind of distant sounding.

"You sure?" he asks spinning her around and holding her close as he started dancing around the room with her.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"You just looked a little upset earlier...I just want to make sure your alright" he said kissing her softly.

"Dennis..I"

"What baby?"

"I don't know how to say this but.. I just feel like maybe I should leave awhile"

"What, why?" he panicked.

"I just need to think some things over and get away awhile" she sighs.

"I'm sorry, whatever I did...I didn't mean to" he stammered.

"If you want to keep Kev here while I'm gone that's fine or I can take him with me, it's up to you"

"But... why do you want to leave"

"Because I don't think I'd be missed that much"

"Yes you would...I'll miss you, please don't go" he cried.

 

"You love her more then me, and I get it now, it's because she's your 1st wife, I'm just a side wife, not near as important as her." she tears up.

"Yes you are...I don't think of you that way at all...please don't leave baby" he panicked, feeling his anxiety rising.

"Or is it because. . I'm not pretty and younger like I was and I've had a baby? Tell me the truth"

"No, I still love you just as much than as I do now...please just come inside and we can talk about this" he said feeling out of breath as he tried to keep his panic attack at bay.

"I've felt so ignored, unpretty, lonely, undesirable and I feel like I've been swept under the door mat" she whines and cries.

"You haven't please baby just..."

She falls to the floor, holding her face in her hands crying harder.

"Please don't leave Molly" he begs crawling over to her as he started to feel weak because of the panic attack.

"I've missed how things were between us"

"I'm sorry, its my fault...please don't go"

"We haven't even been together in months now and I miss that too" she rubs her eyes.

"Please I'll make it up to you...just let me" he cried shakily.

"You better" she pouts, like she used too.

Dennis buries his head on her lap trying to recover from his panic attack.

"I'll only leave if you don't make it up to me" she tells him rubbing his head.

Dennis nodded his head slowly, shaking slightly "Don't go, please don't go" he pleaded.

"I said I will stay if you do this for me for us"

 

Dennis holds Molly close and strokes her hair softly "I'm sorry I made you feel that way baby, it wasn't my intention" he sighed.

"I just want to spend more time with you, like we used to"

Dennis nodded his head slowly.

"But tell me truthfully and I'm not trying to come off as jealous or anything like that but, do you think of Elizabeth as I guess you can say the higher rank and that's why you seem to be drawn to her more?" she asks biting her lower lip nervously.

"No I just...I don't know" he sighed.

"Am I not your babygirl anymore?" she asks getting up on her knees and pulling at his collar of his shirt, talking in a girlish tone.

"You are my babygirl, you always will be" he whispered.

"Can we maybe go somewhere for a few days, just the two of us?"

"Okay" he whispered, kissing her softly.

She giggles and hugs him tightly "Oh I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad to hear it" he smiled as he held her closer "I'll book somewhere to stay and then I'll show you how much I love you" he told her.

"I'll be looking forward to it" she kisses the end of his nose.

 

He smiled going upstairs to book a hotel for them.

Elizabeth's comes out of the bathroom and joins him on the bed, she kisses the back of his neck as he's on the phone.

"Okay thank you bye" Dennis finished his booking before turning to face Elizabeth "You know you can be very distracting when I'm on the phone" he smirked kissing her.

"That was the point.." she smirks.

"Listen, I need you to watch the kids next weekend, I promised Molly I would spend some more time with her so I'm gonna take her out for a few days" he told her.

"Aww is she feeling left out?"

"A little bit yeah"

"Aww poor her, I have noticed you not going to her near as much as you come to me for your needs, why is that hm?" she asks laying back on the bed, rubbing at his knee.

"I dunno...I guess its because your the lady of the house" he moaned laying back on the bed.

"Am I?" she kisses his jawline.

"Yes" he sighed.

"What is she to you?"

"My wife, my babygirl" he murmured.

"She thinks she's being put as second best isn't she?"

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Maybe she's more 1st then me"

"What?" he asked.

"I mean she's able to do certain things more then once if she wants too, I don't have that option. That makes her number one in my book"

"What does that mean?"

"Children, Dennis"

"Oh...well we got Bella and we nearly had...little one" he sighed.

 

"I've kind of accepted that I just might be unable to have more kids and I got very lucky and blessed to have Bella" she sighs "Molly doesn't have that problem, she could have more kids if she wants and I think that's a great plus to have"

"Well I wouldn't say that gives her a one up on you...can't I just love you both equally"

"Yes and I meant for me it does"

"Do you think she wants more kids?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't know, maybe not, she just might think you would find her less attractive if she did"

"No, one of you carrying something as precious as a baby makes me think of you as more attractive...I love our children" he sighed softly.

"Well I don't personally feel that way but she might I'm not sure, I do admit lots of different feelings rise at the thought of it not being me being the one to give you more babies. Even jealously and I really don't want to feel that way" she tells him, rubbing his cheek.

"We tried Liz..." he sighed staring up at her.

"Yes we did, I am happy we have Bella"

"Me too...I am sorry we couldn't have any more, little one was the closest we got"

"Yes.." she sighs deeply "Anyways I want you and Molly to have a good time when your alone together"

Dennis nodded "We will" he whispered.

"Show her whos boss" she purrs in his ear.

Dennis smiled at her kissing her deeply "Besides now you can spend some quality time with the kids without me stealing the limelight" he smirked.

She laughs "I think that means I'll have to bake a cake then"

Dennis chuckles as he kissed her again.

\----

Later that week Dennis and Molly went to the hotel he booked room at and she helps carry their bags in "Oh nice room hun" she smiles really big.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled at her.

Her mouth drops when she sees pink roses sitting in a vase with a bow on top of the dresser "Omy Dennis..their beautiful!" she smells them "Mmm Thank you"

"Your welcome" he smiles kissing her softly "Oh yeah, I have a card as well for you, so you can enjoy the spa"

"Aww Dennis bear!" she jumps in his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"This trip is all about you baby, now go have fun and I'll see you for dinner later on" he told her kissing her softly.

"Okay sweetie" she leaves to go to get her spa treatment getting the works, she comes back later and has a big ole grin on her face "Oh That was wonderful.."

"I'm glad you had fun" Dennis chuckled as he stood there in a smart tuxedo "Your dress is in the bathroom"

"My, my don't you look handsome" she giggles and goes into the bathroom to change, and then later on coming out with it on, it's a silky white dress and she even curled the ends of her hair and added glossy pink lipstick to her plush lips. "I'm ready.."

Dennis loops his arm around hers and leads her to the restaurant. When they were got there they were seated on a seat by the window."So what do you think?" he asked her softly kissing her hand as they waited for their food.

"It's lovely, thank you" she leans over the table a bit and gives him a sweet little kiss and then sits back down in her seat, smiling and glowing in the sunset shining through the window.

Their food arrives shortly after.

 

The foods delicious and Molly even sips on a little champagne that went with her meal "The bubbles from this is making my lips tingle"

Dennis chuckled as he got up offered her his hand so they could dance, She takes it and Dennis takes her to the dance floor and starts leading her in a slow dance, twirling her around with a smile.

She puts her arms up around his neck and looks up at him with her lovely crystal blue eyes, giving him that same loving look she gave him the first time they met. "I love you" she whispers softly.

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her "Tell me does this seem familiar to you?" he asked softly.

"Yes"

"The day I proposed to you" he said with a smile.

"Please don't forget me"

"I won't I promise, I'm sorry I made you feel like you were second best" he whispered.

She nuzzles her cheek against his collarbone, closing her eyes as they gently sway.

Dennis held her close, kissing her head softly "I'm sure I'll make up for it fully in the bedroom tonight" he smirked.

"I got a white garter belt with stockings" she whispers.

Dennis felt the heat rush to his groin when she said that."Please tell me your wearing them" he panted.

"Yes I am..daddy" she grins.

"Good" he breathed.

"Wanna leave?"

"Uhhuh" he nodded practically dragging her to their room in a hurry.

 

They get through the door of the room, she starts doing that shy act with the blushing in her cheeks.

Dennis cups both of her cheeks drawing her in for a kiss. She backs up away from him, slipping off her dress, showing off her white lacey bra and then down to her garter belt, panties and stockings.

"Oh your beautiful Molly" he breathed kissing down her body.

"That tickles"

He smiled pulling down her panties and licking her pussy. She grabs at his shoulders and moans softly "Oh Dennis bear.."

Dennis brings her closer holding her ass cheeks as he carried on licking and sucking on her pussy, lapping up her juices hungrily.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up" she breathes.

"I've got all night baby" he purred going down on her again.

"I've been very naughty daddy.." she giggles.

"Oh have you?" he asked staring up at her, his mouth was so wet because of her.

"Mhm whatcha gonna do about it?"

Dennis stands up and picks her up, carrying her to the bed.

She giggles like a school girl, staring up at him.

Dennis tore off his shirt before leaning down and kissing her deeply. She kisses him back with sweet little moans passing her lips.

He unbuckles his trousers and pulls them down along with his underwear revealing his erection.

"Please mister your scaring me with just the sight of that big ole cock" she play acts all nervous, biting her lower lip.

 

"Maybe I should hide it somewhere...have you got any ideas where I could put it?" he asked her with a smirk.

"No..I want you play act like I am one of those girls that are afraid of you when you kidnap them, I want you to treat me like how you treat those girls and what you really want from them, show me, do it to me.." she licks her lips.

"Don't be scared little girl, I just want you to do some things for me" he whispered in a husky voice.

"What kind of things?" she asks nervously.

Dennis moved her hand to his erection"Touch me" he purred.

"No please.." she whines.

"And why not?

"Because you kidnapped me and your gonna feed me to the Beast, and, and.." she pauses, because in the back of her mind she's loving how hard he is and how velvety soft his skin is on his cock, it makes her pussy spasm just feeling it under her fingers "your a dirty man" she pants, clearly blushing.

 

"Come on its easy just start by doing small, little strokes, like this" he instructed moving her hand up and down his cock with a moan.

She closes her eyes and is about to give a play act response but instead a loud moan passes her lips like she already climaxed.

"Oh I see someones getting a bit excited huh" he smirked.

She wraps her arms around him and brings him against her, "Fuck me Dennis.. I need you, you to fuck me hard please, please" she begs him, she close to never swore like that.

He smirked straddling her and thrusting into her deeply.

"More! More!" she cries out.

Dennis went faster and deeper, kissing and biting her neck claiming her as his.

She lifts her legs up and apart more "Ooh gawd!"

Dennis kept going, groaning loudly"Say you love me" he told her authoritatively.

"I love you!" she cries out.

"Say it again...louder, I want the world to hear how much you love me" he growled nipping her neck again.

"I love you, I love you!" she moans louder.

"I love you too Molly uhh" Dennis groaned thrusting into her deeper.

"Turn me over.." she breathes.

 

Dennis grinned pulling out of her and turning her onto her front before thrusting back into her with a moan.

"Uuh Daddy your hitting it now.." she moans.

Dennis kisses her back resting his head on her shoulder, panting right next to her ear.

She turns her head to the side so he can kiss her as he moves "Mmm I love you.."

"I love you too...Please tell your close" he said huskily as he kissed her.

"Yes I'm close, soo close..mmm" she bites her lip.

Dennis groaned as he got closer to his climax, eventually cumming deep inside her. She came right along with him moaning into the pillows.

Dennis rested his head on her shoulder breathing heavily"That was...."

"Intense?"

"Yeah" Dennis breathed.

"I like this roleplay stuff, but I need it to be more realistic Dennis bear.. more intense" she gets close to him kissing his face  sweetly.

"What did you want me to do?" he asked between kisses.

"I don't know act like you act around those girls you kidnap and talk to me like one, tie me up, make me do things for you, tease me...rough me up a little, you know let lose babe" she breathes heavily.

"You really want that?" he asked her surprised.

"Mhm" she breathes heavier.

"Alright, i just gotta go to the bathroom first" he told her with a smile kissing her before getting up.

She smiles and gets into her school girl uniform she bought but leaves on the garters and stockings and matching panties on under the short pleated skirt. She even puts her hair in pigtails for added effect and puts on that strawberry pink lip gloss.

 

Dennis was just coming back when he slipped and fell on the floor, hitting his head on the sink on the way down, losing conciousness. He woke up after a while and looked dazed and confused having no idea where he was.He walked back to the bedroom to see a blonde schoolgirl lying on the bed.

"Oh my you must be the stranger that kidnapped me for a higher purpose aren't you?" she says with the acting like she's kind of scared look.

Dennis just stared at her hungrily, she was very attractive, he walked over to her staring down at her."Dance for me" he said in a low voice.

"I don't know if I should, big scary man like you, making me nervous.."

Dennis huffed leaning over and kissing her forcefully"Dance for me" he growled.

"Okay.." she pouts and gets up and starts to sway back and forth.

Dennis sat on the bed watching her with stern eyes, his arms folded. His cock was hardening fast as he watched her, he groaned as it became painfully hard."Stop...I want you to suck me off" he ordered her.

"What if I say no.."

Dennis growled as he grabbed her and forced her to kneel"You don't have a choice" he told her assertively.

"I thought I was for the big bad Beast?" she looks up at him.

"He won't know about this...now do it" he ordered pushing her head closer to his cock.

She slowly licks up his shaft and teases him by swirling her tongue around the head.

He moaned leaning his head back"Oh that's good"

Molly wraps her lips around his cock and starts to suck slowly.

"Faster" he demanded.

She rubs her teeth lightly over his cock and looks up at him as she does it.

"Uhh yes that's good" he groaned.

"Mmm" she lightly moans around him.

"Get on the bed" he ordered her. She gets up and sits on the bed.

Dennis kisses her roughly before pushing her down and straddling her.

"No please mister please don't.." she breathes trying hard to stay like she was scared.

"I want you" he breathed biting her neck hard and thrusting into her.

"Ooh fuc..." she moans, closing her eyes.

He pounded into her, much harder than what she was used to, he felt different as well. He was hardly touching her and all of his actions seemed a lot more aggressive than what he normally was like.

"Uhh please" she takes ahold of her shirt and pulls it off.

He grabbed at her breasts and squeezed them almost too tightly as he carried on going faster inside her.

She suddenly takes his hand and reaches it down between them getting his fingers to rub on her clit "Please"

He presses down on it and rubs on her clit.

She tilts her head back "Ooh Daddy.." she moans.

He pants as he looks down at her. "Ooh oh..." she pants heavier, getting wetter all over his fingers.

Dennis goes harder, his actions becoming more frantic feeling himself coming close to his climax.

She kisses him without acting like she's resisting it, moaning into his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his "Mmm"

He gasped as he came suddenly.

Molly climaxes right after him with a loud moan, squeezing her legs around him, holding him in place.

Dennis breathed heavily as he recovered from his high. 

"Oh my sweetheart that was wonderful" she smiles.

"Your not scared" he gasped.

 

"No I couldn't be scared of you not really anyways, I love you to much and always have"

"Who are you?" he asked sounding shocked as he studied her trying to recognise her.

"I'm Molly, babe..your wife and mother of your baby boy and I wouldn't have it any other way" she nuzzles his cheek.

"I, I don't remember you" he whispered.

"I love you Dennis Crumb"

Dennis stared at her trying to remember.

"Here let me show you something" she gets off the bed and gets into her purse and takes out a picture, "Here look" she hands him a picture of little Kevin.

"Who's that?" he asked feeling like the kid was familiar.

"That's Kevin, babe"

"Kevin" he murmured staring at the photo intently "My baby boy" he whispered as it all comes rushing back to him.

"Are you alright babe?" she asks looking into his eyes.

 

Dennis stared at her and kissed her deeply. She giggles "That was an intense roleplay, we should do that more often"

"You mean...you want to?" he asked her surprised.

"Anything for you sweetie pie because I love you so much" She kisses the end of his nose, it was clear she hadn't even noticed he lost his memory and thought he was just roleplaying that whole time.

Dennis just held her close, kissing her cheek and she falls asleep in his arms.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	83. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth and *Novaauthor's Oc Emma Price* (AU Glass (after )ending)

It had all happened so quickly one minute they were out of that hospital, Elizabeth had managed to calm The Beast down enough so that one of the others could take over the light and then all of a sudden there was a red light, the sound of a gunshot and Kevin and his alters were on the ground bleeding out and dying in front of her.

All she could do was hold him in her arms as he died, telling him that she loved him and always would, Emma had to step in and get her out of there quickly before they would be caught by doctor staples team much to Elizabeth protests to go back for him, it all happened so fast and when they finally got home it seemed to be like endless days of painful tears for everyone..

time started to pass by and it got a bit easier but he was still missed so much, Emma had stayed at the house with them and was there as much as she could be, almost taking over the role that Dennis and the other's had in the house, a year passed by quickly.

 

Emma had just got home from work and opened the door. "Hey I'm home" she shouted from the porch.

Elizabeth comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands off with a hand towel "Hey, dinner's almost ready"

"Ooh what have you got cooking today huh?" she asked.

"Well I got some homemade chicken noodle soup and some fresh baked rolls in the oven" Elizabeth smiles.

"Mmm sounds delicious" Emma said smiling back.

"Oh Molly took the kids out tonight so, we get all the soup" she smirks at Emma and pours her a big bowl.

"Great" she chuckled sitting down at the table "How are the kids doing?" she asked.

"They're getting along alright, Bella she's kind of struggling with her grades but I understand"

"Bless her...maybe I could help her" Emma suggested.

"Maybe.." she sighs. After dinner Elizabeth asked Emma to come upstairs with her to help her with some things. "Emma?"

"Yeah"

Elizabeth turns around and lifts up her hair from her neck "Can you unzip my dress, it sticks sometimes"

"Sure" she said coming over and unzipping her dress "You okay Liz?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes I guess so" she sighs.

"You sure?" she asked "I don't mean to push but I just want to make sure you..all of you are okay, I care about you" She stammered.

"You do?" Elizabeth turns to face Emma and her dress falls down to her feet as she turns.

"Yes" she breathed.

Elizabeth turns around and takes off her bra and panties and throws them in the hamper "I think I need..a hot shower" she whispers.

"Okay...do you need me to do anything?" Emma asked softly trying hard not to stare at her.

Elizabeth takes her hand and leads her into the bathroom turning on the shower getting it warm "Will you join me?"

"Alright" she whispered taking her clothes off and joining her in the shower.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around Emma bringing her against her slick body "I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"Anything" Emma said her hands holding onto her hips.

"Can I talk to you like I would with him just for awhile?"

"Okay"

Elizabeth nuzzles her face in the crook of Emma's neck "I always loved how you felt against me, how it felt when your hands moved over my body..how good it feels when you slide into my wet pussy and pound it with your long thick cock.. Ooh gawd.." she moans in Emma's ear.

Emma held her trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Please touch me my darling.. I need you" she breathes.

Emma kissed her cheek softly.

Elizabeth pulls away slightly to look into Emma's eyes "Kiss me, make me feel again...anything, please Emma" she begs her.

Emma looked at her softly before leaning in and kissing her deeply "As long as your sure about this" she whispered quietly.

"Yes Emma I'm sure" she kisses her back very passionately and it gets very heated between them. "Oh I need you.."

Emma groans moving her fingers close to her pussy and stroking her clit.

"Ooh Emma.. I need more"

Emma strokes her a few more times before sliding her fingers inside her deeply, pumping them at a good pace.

Elizabeth leans against the wall turning into a moaning mess, her body on edge from so long without sexual touch from another person "Uuh uh!" she suddenly climaxes around Emma's fingers.

Emma took her fingers out slowly before licking the cum off of them and kissing Elizabeth afterwards.

 

That was just the beginning of their bond even though there was a few times while they made love where Elizabeth called out 'Dennis' but it was understood, another year passed by and Elizabeth was finally feeling a spark of happiness and things around the house started to run smoothly again. But little did they know that Dennis and the Horde was alive and coming home. 

Elizabeth stood at the sink washing dishes and Emma was about to leave for work. "You leaving hun?" Elizabeth asks her.

"Yeah I think I got everything" she said before reaching into her pocket and realizing that she was missing her police badge "Liz have you seen my..." she said before looking up and realising she had it.

Elizabeth shakes the badge at her in a teasing way "You mean this badge?"

"That would be the one yes" she said walking towards her.

"Here let me pin it on your shirt" she carefully pins it on Emma's shirt and smirks.

"Thanks, right well I better get going" Emma said looking at her watch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so" she smirked.

Elizabeth pulls at Emma's shirt pulling her against her and kisses her "Mmm"

"Mmm oh that yeah how could I forget" she joked.

"Have a nice day at work" she smiles and slaps Emma on the ass as she's leaving.

"You too" she says kissing her again.

 

After Emma leaves Elizabeth gets a bit tired and goes upstairs. She starts trying to get the zipper open on her dress but is struggling with it with a huff "Darn this thing.."

Someone came in and unzipped it for her.

She giggles lightly "Forgot your keys again?"

"Liz, its me" a familiar voice said.

She turns slowly around and looks up into his eyes "I must be having one of those dreams again" she breathes.

"Does this feel like a dream?" He asked kissing her deeply.

She practically melts in his arms, barely able to stand on her own two feet, a moan escapes her.

He just sighed looking away from her. "What's with you and Emma?"

"She took care of me and the kids.. I got so lonely without you, I needed to, to feel" she closes her eyes.

"Was she better" 

"I can't say"

"But you liked her?" He pressed.

"Damn it why are you trying to force me to say that one of you is better then the other?" she gets frustrated.

"I'm just curious, you moved on with her why?" 

"I told you I needed someone to hold me, kiss me, to tell me I wasn't alone and everything would be alright... I thought you were dead" she sighs.

"I'm sorry" 

She sits on the end of the bed with her face in her hands.

"I just didn't expect everything to be so different when I got back" he sighed "How long did you wait?"

"Nothing really happened between us until a year ago, that's when it got deeper, that's when I was almost to the point of thinking I didn't want to live anymore, she was there and I needed someone..." she cries.

Dennis sighed deeply.

"If you want to leave me I understand"

"I don't know what to do" he sighed.

They both hear the door open downstairs and Molly's voice "Hey anyone home?" Elizabeth looks up at him with a very stressed look on her lovely face "She hasn't been with anyone else, you better go to her" she whispers and lays down on her side on the bed.

 

Dennis sighed going downstairs to see Molly "Hi Molly" he said softly.

She drops her bags when she see's him "Dennis?"

Dennis smiled timidly nodding his head.

She runs up to him jumping into his arms, giving him a kiss "Oh my sweetheart! I missed you so much!" she cries. "What happened to you?"

Dennis's eyes glazed over when she said that. they held so much fear and anguish "I don't want to talk about it" he whispered.

"Let me see where you were shot"

Dennis backed away hesitantly looking down.

She takes his hand and leads him to the couch getting him to sit down and she starts lifting his shirt "Please let me see"

"I don't want you to get upset" he whispered holding her hand softly.

"I won't"

Dennis sighed softly before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. As it came off his body was covered in fresh scars, they were red and nasty looking.

"Oh my..Dennis bear who did that to you?" she says lightly touching around them.

Dennis involuntarily flinched at her touch "After they shot me they took me away somewhere and experimented and tortured me..." he cried.

"Oh I won't let them hurt you anymore, I'm here" she leans in and kisses him.

He kisses her back desperately.

She moves down his body and kisses around his scars "I think I know a way to get you to heal faster and make you strong again"

"How?" he whispered.

 

"I'll be right back okay" she goes into the bathroom and then runs upstairs, ten minutes later she comes back with a small bowl full of something red and a syringe. she fills the syringe and takes his arm "You ready?"

Dennis started trebling as he saw the needle "Please no needles" he whimpered.

"Just look at my eyes, this is going to make you stronger and heal faster okay"

He stared at her softly trying to ignore the syringe.

She quickly slides the needle into his vain and injects what's in it. She then takes a small cloth and dips it into the bowl and rubs it over his scars and wounds on his body. "There I'm not sure how long it will take, but it shouldn't be long until you feel like a million bucks" she smiles.

"What did you give me?" he asked.

"Elizabeth's Blood"

Dennis nodded slowly.

"Just lay back and relax I'm sure it will kick in soon" she kissed him again more deeply "Want a drink?"

"Water please"

She leaves the room to get him some water.

 

Dennis groaned as he felt himself healing again, his strength returning to him, he felt alive again for the first time in years. He got up and walked over to Molly, his strength wasn't the only thing that had come back. He pulled her away from the sink and turned her around kissing her deeply and stripping her clothes off hurriedly.

Molly didn't protest to his advances "I see it worked" she giggles.

Dennis just moaned picking her up and putting her on the worktop before unbuckling his trousers and kissing her again.

"Oh I missed you!" she kisses him back and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I missed you too" he groaned sliding into her quickly.

"Ooh Daddy..faster.." she moans.

Dennis went faster pounding into her kissing her neck before biting it claiming her as his again.

"Ooh oh.." she moans louder, tilting her head back more for him.

Dennis thrusted into her hard a few more times already feeling his climax coming fast.

Her body trembles as her orgasm hits her "Dennis!" she cries, gripping onto his shoulders. Dennis moans as he came hard, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he breathed.

"I'm going to go get in my pjs okay?" she smiles and jumps off the worktop.

"Okay" he sighed.

 

She runs upstairs and then Elizabeth's standing in the doorway, she wearing her silk robe, she walks past him and gets out her bottle of wine and pours herself a glass and downs it with a sigh.

Dennis buttoned his shirt back up staring at her.

The top part of her robe is slightly open showing some of her voluptuous cleavage, she pours herself another glass "Don't get dressed on a count of me being here"

He sighed looking away.

"You don't want me anymore?"

"I wouldn't want to upset Emma" he said spitefully.

"So none of you do, none of you want me anymore?"

"They're still scared to come out...we've been through hell"

"So have I, I wanted to go back for you but Emma told me it was to late and we would've been killed or taken too..we thought you were dead"

"Of course she said that" Dennis scoffed.

"I'm sure you've told them about what has happened haven't you?"

"I couldn't keep it to myself" he argued.

 

She suddenly drops her robe on the floor around her feet, standing there bare "Do what you must"

"I don't know what to do anymore...its not the same anymore"

"At least I had a better reason to fuck around with someone else unlike you all those times you went off" she says with a hiss in her voice.

Dennis winced when she said that "I wanted to come home but we were all too weak, we were locked up and tortured all this time"

"Oh poor you!" she yells at him. "You have a freaking Beast to heal you the entire fucking time and you didn't use him to escape?"

"Hes not here anymore!" Dennis yelled hitting the wall in frustration.

"Maybe you didn't search enough for him, then you just gave up" she gets in his face.

"Maybe I did...you have no idea what I've been through"

"What did they hurt your feelings Dennis, say you weren't strong and that you were weak? Did you give into that so easily, hm?"

 

"I was drugged...they gave me something that paralysed me but did nothing to the pain, then they would beat me until I passed out because of blood loss...I lost count of how many times they did that in a day...or if it was a day, I could never tell because I was stuck in a cell the whole fucking time!" he yells back.

"I didn't want to give up hope you were alive.. but reality set in and I knew if I didn't move on to a certain degree I would have gone insane and I wouldn't have been able to take care of our children, I would of killed myself, I almost did...I'm so sorry..." she falls to her knees in tears.

"Well I could give you some advice you gave to me when I was feeling like this...remember that Liz when you just told me to suck it up, I'll give you the same advice" he growled cruelly, he had grown mean and cold due to his time spent in captivity and this situation was not helping.

She grabs her robe and runs upstairs into her room.

 

Suddenly the door opens and Emma walks in "Hey I'm home" she calls.

Elizabeth hears her and comes running down the stairs towards her and jumps into her arms "Emma please you.. he's back home"

"He is" Emma asked in shock walking into the kitchen to see him "Dennis, its so good to see you"

Elizabeth stood beside her feeling afraid something was going to happen between her and Dennis.

Dennis sees her and goes to hit her but Emma manages to dodge the punch and grab his arm. "Well that was not the welcome home I was expecting" she joked. "Shut up" Dennis growled. "Easy big guy, I know your pissed but you need to take it easy" Emma told him.

"He's upset because of what has happened between us Emma and he's been hurt where he's been held at and he's very aggressive now" Elizabeth tells her.

"Okay..Dennis please listen to me, I need you to relax so we can talk about this" Emma said through gritted teeth. "You took her from me" he snarled going to hit her again, "Dennis please stop" Emma groaned as she struggled against his strength.

Elizabeth squeezes between the both of them struggling "Please..don't fight, I care about you both so much" she cries.

They both stood down but Dennis was pacing around the kitchen breathing heavily mumbling incoherently.

Elizabeth walks up to him and cups his cheek trying to comfort him "It's going to be okay.."

Dennis shrugged her off and carried on pacing.

"Please talk to me darling..please"

Dennis seemed to be in his own world as he carried on walking about hitting himself in the face as he did.

She grabs his hands and holds them tightly in hers "Stop..please don't hurt yourself"

He tensed up as he looked anywhere but her "Its all I know"

"No it isn't, your stronger then that"

Dennis snatched his hands away from hers "I'm not anymore..." he growled.

"Well with that attitude you sure seem stronger" she pokes at his chest.

"Leave me alone" he growled backing away from her.

"Or what?" she follows after him, with a determined look on her face.

"I'll leave"

She grabs him and kisses him deeply.

Dennis staggers back away from her looking like a caged animal.

She wraps her arms around herself looking abandoned.

Dennis was breathing heavily looking around frantically. Emma stepped towards them carefully. "Dennis" she whispers noticing him tense up straight away Emma took a deep breath "I'm sorry for what happened to you and even more so for what I did but...no matter how much Elizabeth cares or loves me, she loves you more, please just let her back in" Emma begged.

Elizabeth sits on the couch trying not to panic and fall into her old ways like she used to but it was becoming very hard to ignore, she bends forward and rocks back and forth.

 

Emma walked towards Dennis slowly, not making any sudden movements like she was dealing with an injured animal. "Dennis...I know what you've been through, I know what its like being locked away somewhere and tortured" Emma told him softly. 

"You could never understand what I went through it felt like..." 

"Like you were losing control of who you are, like everything you knew is a memory and now your only reality is the pain and torment you feel in that room" she finishes his sentence, Dennis stared at her. "I know how hard it is to adjust after suffering for so long...but just know we are here and we love you Dennis, Elizabeth loves you more than anything" she told him. 

"Then why did she fall for you?" he asked. 

"Because she was hurting too, she lost the only person who mattered to her more than anything...I helped her through it and one thing led to another and here we are, but no matter what happened between us you are her one and only love" Emma told him.

 

Suddenly Bella walks into the room, coming home from school "Hey everybod..." she stops dead in her tracks when she see's her father standing there. "Dad?" she gasps.

Dennis stared at her.

She runs up to him and hugs him tightly "Dadda.." She cries against chest.

Dennis hugs her back softly.

"I missed you so much" she looks up at him.

"Bella?..." he said weakly.

"Yes.." she sniffs.

He just stared at her with an empty look in his eyes, whatever they had done to him had really taken its toll on him.

"Remember when you used to carry me on top of your shoulders when I didn't weigh as much, and I would make noises like I was a plane and stick my arms out like I was flying?" she asks him, holding his hand.

Dennis nodded his head remembering the memory.

"Remember when you would lay in my bed beside me and I'd snuggle up to you and lay my head on your shoulder as you would read my favorite story books, you would even get me to make the animal sounds to my favorite zoo book?"

Dennis nodded tears falling down his face.

"And mom told me what happened when you first held me when I was born" she smiles.

He cried softly like a lost little boy would.

"I love you" she hugs again.

He held onto her for dear life, crying into her shoulder.

"Your home" she kisses his face over and over again.

Dennis stood there looking so frail "My Bella..." he murmured.

 

Elizabeth stands up from the couch looking up at them briefly with a sad sigh "I'll just leave you two alone.." she begins to walk out of the room.

"Elizabeth..." he called out her name.

She turns around to look at him.

He crawled towards her "I'm sorry for what I have done...I was being stupid, but I'm not right in the head...I've lost my way, please take me back" he begged.

"Oh sweetheart I never let go of you to begin with" she gets down onto the floor and hugs him tightly.

"I never meant what I said...I, I'm so lost and hurt" he cried.

"I guess we've both felt lost but now..now we're together" she kisses him deeply, cupping his face.

"Getting back to you was the only thing that kept me going...its always been you" he sobbed.

"Oh my darling" she kisses his head.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in my other novel Only the sexy vol 4 )


	84. Brotherly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis/Kevin x My Oc Molly. AU no DID. ( Kevin and his older brother Dennis end up falling for the same girl)

Kevin Crumb was the younger brother of Dennis Crumb they lived in an apartment together, shared the rent and everything else. Kevin was going to collage and Dennis worked at the zoo, Kevin's brother was more so the head of the household not just because he was older but because he brought in the bigger paycheck while Kevin could only work part time because of school. Meanwhile Kevin had met a girl a little bit younger then him age 18 but at her last year of high school and Dennis only found out about her a month ago and wasn't sure about it but Kevin would try to convince his more dominate older brother that it wouldn't get in the way of his studies.

Dennis was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Kevin came back from school.

Kevin comes in the door dropping his book bag on the floor next to the door, he then walks into the kitchen and grabs a drink out of the fridge. "Hey"

"Hey Kev, how was your day?"

"It was alright just the professor Mr. Orwell, yeah he was on my ass about little stuff all the time I was in his class, ugh drove me crazy" he sighs deeply.

Dennis chuckled deeply "I'm sure he's only doing it to make sure you do the best you can"

"Yeah I guess..Look I invited my girlfriend over for dinner, I know it's sudden but I really wanted to let her see the apartment and I got a gift for her" Kevin says quickly.

"What? Kevin" Dennis exclaimed looking around at the supposedly messy state of their place.

"Yeah I know..but the place looks fine, don't worry about it so much" The door bell rings "There she is" Kevin jumps up and runs to the door and smooths out his hair before opening the door, letting her in "Hey..you look great, I'm glad you came"

"Thanks for inviting me Kev" she bites her lip, smiling.

Kevin held her hand and took her down the hall to the kitchen "So this is my brother Dennis" he said introducing them to each other. "Nice to meet you" Dennis said in a deep voice holding out his hand.

"Nice to, to meet you too..Dennis. I'm Molly" as soon as she lays sites on Dennis her eyes get blown wide and she's having trouble talking.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" he told them. "Right, okay, we'll find something to do to keep out of your way then" Kevin answered taking Molly's hand and leading her to his room.

 

"Nice room, I like the posters" she smiles at Kevin.

"Thanks" he smiled kissing her cheek softly.

"You make me blush Kev"

He smiled shyly, leaning his head on hers "What did you want to do?" he asked.

She gives him a kiss and giggles "Take a wild guess"

Kevin smirks kissing her back deeply with a moan.

She lays back on his bed, laying against the pillows, she rolls up the bottom of her shirt showing off her lavender bra with lace. "Kiss me"

Kevin panted kissing her all over, his hand went up to squeeze her breasts.

"Mmm" she mewls with her eyes fluttering.

Kevin started unbuttoning his shirt as the door opened and Dennis walked in gasping as he realized what they were up to. Molly looks up at Dennis seeming to take her time rolling her shirt back down coving up her breasts up from view with a sweet blush on her cheeks.

"Dennis, what are you doing here?" Kevin whined. "Dinners uh...dinners ready" he stammered running out of the room hurriedly.

Molly giggles "Well I guess it's time to eat"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Kevin said with a blush.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" she kisses the end of his nose, smirking and walks out of the room swinging her hips.

Kevin watched her go before shaking his head and following her.

 

Molly enters the dinning area and accidently bumps into Dennis's broad chest, she looks up at his eyes and stares for a little to long with her lips partly open "I'm sorry..I didn't see you"

"That's okay...your food is on the table" he told her waving to the table.

When she walks to the table to sit down she does that same swinging her hips slightly like she did with Kevin.

Dennis noticed and couldn't stop staring, Kevin saw this and cleared his throat loudly next to him. "God Dennis you just gonna stand there whilst your dinner is getting cold, come on" he told him running to his seat. Dennis blinked a few times before sitting down next to Kevin.

Molly ended up sitting across from the both of them somehow "It looks tasty"

"Thanks" Dennis smiled at her. "Dennis is a great cook, he can make pretty much anything" Kevin told her.

"I tried to make cookies once and I burnt them" she pouts.

Kevin took her hand in his and kissed it gently "Don't worry I could help you make some" he offered "Dennis showed me how to when I was a kid because it was the only thing that would make me feel better when mother was...." he faltered making Dennis look down.

\--

"I understand.." she takes a sip of her water, her leg comes up a bit under the table and her foot rubs on Kevin's thigh. Kevin moaned softly leaning into her touch.

She smirks and takes a bite of her food like she's not doing anything.

"Kev you've barely touched your food, are you not feeling hungry?" Dennis asked him, Kev tried to control himself as he felt Molly's foot get closer to his crotch. "No, no I am..." he said a octave higher than normal.

Her left foot comes up and rubs on Dennis's leg at the same time as she's directly rubbing her right foot on Kevin's crotch. She just bats her eyes at the both of them, smiling.

They both turned into moaning messes as she continued to tease them, both of them bucked their hips at the same time.

 

"I'll take care of the dishes" she jumps up from the table and grabs the dishes and walks over to the sink swinging her hips once again. She hums as she wipes off the plates and glasses.

The boys both lean forward trying to control the arousal they were feeling, breathing heavily.

She bends over in her cute little shorts, it shows off the bottom of her ass and the back of her thighs.

They both stare at her, she had them both wrapped around her finger.

She finished up and comes over to them, standing right between them, she then leans forwards, laying her upper body across the table to reach, cleaning off the table with a cloth, her ass is up in the air in full view.

They both groaned loudly as they looked.

"Did you guys say something?" she asks, acting like she doesn't know what she's doing to them.

"No" they both said at the same time standing up from the table, both trying to hide their obvious erections and failing as she notices.

She turns around and leans against the table looking down briefly, biting her lip "Oh my.. are those because of me?"

They both nodded their faces going bright red.

She suddenly slips her shorts off and her shirt, it was clear that her panties were soaked with her sweet essence "Your not the only ones that feel excited"

They both groaned moving over to kiss her cheeks. She smiles at the affection from the both of them and sighs deeply.

They both kiss down her neck, groping a breast each and squeezing them.

"Mmm that feels good" she mewls, closing her eyes.

They both go up to kiss her and hit their heads and stared at each other competitively, trying to win over her affections.

She turns her head and kisses Dennis first and then turns back to Kevin and kisses him with a moan "Don't fight boys"

"Sorry" they murmured to her looking down in embarrassment, they really were wrapped around her finger now and would do anything for her.

\--

Suddenly Molly snaps out of her day dream and looks up to see Dennis washing the dishes and Kevin had left the room, she had been out of it until the end of dinner "Holy crap" she exclaims.

Dennis looked up "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just embarrassed, I must have spaced out" she says walking over to him, sitting her glass on the counter.

"Okay, did you want to go upstairs to bed, catch up on some sleep?" he asked her concerned.

"No I'm okay, I guess Kevin went to bed or the shower huh?"

"I think so, he said he was gonna do homework afterwards"

"Do you want to watch some tv with me?" she asks, taking his hand.

"Uhh, sure okay" he whispered.

 

It's dark in the living area and the only light in the room is from the glow of the tv, she sits on the couch with him.

Dennis puts on some movie and settles down on the sofa with her.

20 minutes into the movie a sex scene comes on while they watch it Molly's breathing comes more in pants and a quiet whine passes her lips.

"You okay?" Dennis asked softly.

"Mmhm.." she whines and bites her lip, slightly rubbing her thighs together.

Dennis notices her behavior and switches off the tv.

"I'm sorry..I, I don't know what came over me" she pouts and looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Its okay...I can get Kevin if you want" Dennis whispered.

"No, please don't leave..da.." she just barely finishes her sentence and a small moan passes her lips.

"Okay" Dennis sighed holding her not knowing what else to do, Kevin came down shortly after and took in what he was seeing "Hey what's going on here" he asked. "Molly's acting strange" Dennis told him making Kevin run over "Molly, baby are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I guess I just need some rest" she gets up with Kevin leading her to go to his room, she looks back at Dennis with an almost abandoned look.

Dennis looks away getting up to tidy up the rest of the kitchen. Once they were in Kevin's room, Kevin laid her down on the bed getting in beside her.

\--

Later that night when Kevin was asleep, Molly got up and tip toed to Dennis's room, sneaking in, not really sure if he was awake or not but not caring at the same time.

Dennis was reading a book as she walked in "Molly...what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I wanted to..no I needed to see you" she comes to the end of the bed and stands there in her white tank top and panties, you could just make out her nipples through the thin fabric.

Dennis looked her up and down "Why?" He asks.

"I need you" she says biting her lip shyly.

Dennis started to fidget "Uhh but...your Kevin's girlfriend" he stammered.

She takes off her tank top and crawls onto the bed towards him, "Will you at least let me lay down beside you?" she asks, getting very close to his face.

"I don't want you to hurt Kevin" he whispered shakily staring at her through glazed eyes.

"I don't either but I, I can't help myself..daddy" she rubs her cheek against his like a sweet cat.

His breathing picked up when she got closer "We shouldn't be doing this" he breathed.

She gets in under the sheet with him and snuggles his side, laying her head on his shoulder, her leg drapes over his, snuggly, she then takes his hand and sucks on his fingers slowly with a mewl.

He moaned softly as he felt her do that "Molly" he whispered.

"Mmhm"

He started to pant the more she did it.

Her soft tongue swirled around his fingers as she sucked on them "Mmm"

"Molly" he gasped softly.

"Yes?" she looks up at him.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way" he sighed.

She snuggles up to him more, with her lips lightly brushing his "Don't you like me?"

"I do but I'm worried about hurting Kevin" he whispered guiltily.

"I do too but I feel so drawn to you, I can't help it" she brushes her lips and the tip of her tongue against his lips.

He subconsciously leaned towards her, following her lips as she backed away.

"I had naughty thoughts about you and Kevin in the kitchen earlier"

"Ohh really?"

"Yes It was the both of you kissing my cheeks with me in the middle and both of you got boners in your pants and started to fight over me and I told you guys not too and then bam I snapped out of the day dream" she pouts "You seemed bigger by the way" 

Dennis blushed not sure what to say.

"I guess it was because your the older, stronger and more dominate male of the house" she giggles.

"Maybe" he sighed trying to conceal his erection.

"Are you like that or was it all just in my fantasy?" she asks rubbing his thigh.

His breath hitched as her hand got higher up his leg "What about Kev...uhh" he groaned.

"Your right I should stop..." she pouts putting her head down.

He whined in protest when she stopped rubbing his leg.

"Can I at least sneak a peek?"

"Okay" he whispered.

She gets under the covers and takes a look and there's a long pause of silence and then a gasp "Omy.."

"What?"

Molly licks and sucks on the head of his cock for a few moments "Mmm wow it's everything I imagined.."

Dennis moans as he felt her tongue on his cock.

"Mmm tell me to stop and that it's wrong of me to do so" she almost begs.

"I want to...but it feels too good"

She crawls up and lays on top of him on her stomach, staring into his eyes "Am I..being naughty?"

"Uhuh" he groans.

"Shhh you'll wake him" she shushes him with her finger against his lips. Dennis quiets down breathing heavily.

"You're right I shouldn't be playing this dangerous game, Kevin is my boyfriend, but..but You smell nice and this feels good" she reaches down and rubs her hand on his cock briefly "I'm so confused" she cries.

"I want to but Kevin could get upset...I don't want to do that to him but I'm so conflicted because I want you too"

She cries into the crook of his neck.

Dennis kisses her cheek softly "I'm sorry"

"Why do I feel this way my sweet daddy?" she sniffs and holds onto him.

"I don't know" he told her truthfully.

"I better go before he wakes up" she gets up off the bed and runs out of the room but then she runs back in and jumps on the bed giving him a quick kiss before jumping off the bed again and running out of the room back to Kevin's room.

 

Kevin stirred when he felt her get back in bed with him "Hey baby, where have you been?" he asked sleepily.

"Just went to freshen up" she snuggles up to him with her leg draped over his.

"Okay...I just panicked that's all, you help me with my nightmares" he whispered.

"I know I do" she ran her fingers though his hair and gives him a little peck on the lips.

He holds her closer nestling his head in her shoulder "I love you Molly" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiles and turns her back to his front so they could spoon, she then wraps his arm around her and lays his hand on her breast "Goodnight Kev"

"Goodnight my sweet Molly" he murmured before falling asleep.

\---

A month passes by and every time Molly came over to spend the night the more a strong tension started to grow between Dennis and herself, it was starting to become almost unbearable. She was over once again and both Kevin and her was in the living area laying on the floor on a blanket doing some reading on some subject for Kevin's collage class. "Boy this is some hard core stuff, Kev"

"I know but I need it if I want to work with animals some day" he shrugged.

"I like animals, my favorite are white tigers, they are so pretty"

Kevin chuckled "I thought you might"

"They look so cuddly and soft, I do have a white tiger stuffed animal" she giggles.

"I prefer the orange ones myself" he told her softly.

"Can I switch some music on?"

"Yeah sure" he nodded.

 

She switches on a 80s music channel on the tv and it starts playing **'Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes'** from the **'Dirty Dancing'** soundtrack.  

  **(** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA  **)**

 

Molly starts swinging her hips side to side and twirls around, flipping her skirt up on her soft looking thighs.

Kevin tried hard to focus on his studies but in the end he couldn't help but watch her as she danced.

Molly keeps moving side to side and rolls her hips, rubbing her hands briefly up her inner thighs teasing him, licking her lips.

Dennis walks in shortly after and notices Molly dancing, he stopped by the door and stared at her.

She looks over at him briefly and smirks. she starts to rub her hands over her breasts and her thighs, pushing up the fabric of her skirt higher to tease.

Both of the boys were gawking at her, hungry eyes staring at her lovely body.

She closes her eyes as she dances, biting her bottom lip "Mmm"

"Your beautiful" they both said.

She giggles "Thank you...now I better leave the room before things take a naughty turn between us" she walks past them swaying her hips "I better take care of this ache too"

When she leaves Kevin turned to face Dennis "What are you doing Dennis?" He asked. " I, I'm sorry Kev" he sighed guiltily. "She's my girlfriend you know that" Kevin huffed. 

"I know..I just..I can't help it" Dennis sighed again looking down. "Well learn to because she's not yours" Kevin shouted pushing past him and running after Molly. 

 

**Later that night..**

Molly waits till Kevin's asleep and she sneaks down the hall to see the tv was on in the living area with no other lights, she peeks in the room and see's Dennis sitting there in the light blue glow. She steps in further and stands in front of the screen.

Dennis looked up at her softly "What do you want Molly" he sighed.

She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls slowly over to him, she slides her body up between his legs, getting up to straddle his lap "Tell me I'm your babygirl" she whispers leaning her forehead against his.

"You are...but what about Kevin" he asked her softly.

She pouts and whines "I want so much for you to touch me.."

"I know...me too" 

She takes his hands and lays them on her ass cheeks, her hips start pushing downwards, rubbing her pussy against his bulge hidden by his pants "Ooh mm" she breathes.

"Molly...stop" he whispered softly.

"Ooh daddy..." she moans softly, rubbing herself against his legs faster.

"Moll..uhh" he moaned giving into her as he leaned his head back.

"Tell me I'm being naughty and I should be punished" she moans in his ear.

"You are...you are a naughty girl"

"Now punish me..please"

He smacked her ass. She gets up and slips her panties off and lays across his lap on her stomach "More"

He hit her again and again.

As the hitting went on his hand became wet from her pussy since he was no longer just slapping her ass, Molly begins to pant as he does it "Mmm I need more"

Dennis moaned as he slips his finger inside her.

She suddenly gets off his lap and lays down on the couch "I want to feel you so badly"

Dennis leaned over her kissing her all over. She lifts up her tank top exposing her breasts to him "I need you"

Dennis kissed and sucked on her breasts. She leans forward and kisses him slowly and deeply. Her leg wraps around his hip, pushing his groin against her core "Mmm"

He moaned as he felt his groin against her core.

"Should we stop?" she asks giving him little kisses on his lips.

Dennis shrugged "I don't know...probably"

She pouts and takes his hand, laying against her pussy "Play with me daddy.." she asks in a sweet voice.

He sighed softly before rubbing her clit slowly.

"Uuh uuh" she moans and bites her lip trying not to moan to loud "Oh Dennis bear tell me I'm being bad mmm"

"You are a bad girl...your my bad girl" he whispered.

"Mmm more!" she cries into the pillow.

He pumped a finger inside her deeply, kissing her cheek.

 

She started to pant with her mouth open, tilting her head back, exposing her neck to him, she begins to get wetter as he pumped his fingers inside her, soaking his hand. Which even the thought of someone else's bodily fluids even touching him would usually make him feel sick but now it wasn't. Molly was very warm and sweet smelling and so very tempting.

"I want you so much Molly" he whispered.

"I want you too" she whines softly.

"Have you and Kevin...you know" he stuttered.

"Yes but he's very slow about it at times because he says he doesn't want to hurt me"

Dennis smiled softly "He's a gentle soul, understandable really given his childhood" he told her.

"Yeah that's true, I do like him and his gentle ways but I also like you because I crave someone as strong, older and more dominant too, I can't help it and besides those things your sweet and you have a nice sized ..." she blushes.

Dennis kissed her softly.

She giggles, kissing him back and wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer "I've fallen for you too"

"Me too" he said quietly.

She smiles, blushing "I better get back to bed" she pouts her lips out.

"Okay" he sighed looking down. Suddenly they here a loud scared cry in the other room "Kevin's having nightmares again" Dennis said quietly.

 

"Oh crap.." she jumps up from the couch then gives him a kiss before leaving the room, she goes to Kevin waking him up "Kev wake up you were having a bad dream sweetie"

He cried out again, his arms swinging around violently.

She hugs him back and kisses his cheeks "Shhh it's okay"

Kevin leans into her touch, calming down slightly "She won't leave me momma...your lying" he murmured.

"It's just a nightmare Kev it's not real, she's not real and I wouldn't leave you" she says giving him kiss on his cheek and neck.

"No..she doesn't like Dennis more than me stop saying that" he cried.

"Your mom's not here babe"

He sighed softly relaxing in her arms again and she starts to whine thinking about what he just said about liking Dennis.

The rest of the night was restless as Kevin seemed to have a worrying amount of nightmares, more than the usual amount anyway.

 

In the morning Molly had the idea of going down on him, sucking his cock, something nice for him to wake up too "Mmm"

Kevin moaned softly as he woke up to the nice feeling of her sucking on his cock.

She looks up at him and swirls her tongue around the head, she starts to get up a little and knocks over Kevin's lamp onto the floor with her foot making a loud thud "Whoops..mmm"

Kevin stares at her dozily "Hey" he mumbled.

"Mmhm?" she mumbles and keeps sucking.

Kevin gasped and bucked his hips as his climax came fast.

"Mmm" she licks him clean and when she looks up she can see Dennis watching her in the doorway. She sits up, licking her lips slowly.

Kevin sees them and leans up slowly "I uhh...I better get ready" he whispered sadly.

"Get ready for what, I thought you didn't need to leave today?"

"I uhh...I just remembered I need to go to the library and study" he lied not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks pouting.

"I...nothing" he sighed.

"Please..please tell me Kev" she talks in her sweet tone of voice and runs her hand through his hair.

He leaned back looking hurt "You like Dennis more than me don't you?..." he looked at her with fragile eyes 

"I, I like both of you..I can't help it, there's things about both of you that I'm very attracted to" she cries.

Kevin sighed looking down.

"I still like you very much Kev" she leans in and kisses him and rubs on his thigh.

 

He jumped back fearfully "Don't...don't take advantage of me" he cried in a scared voice.

"You can do it to me if that helps" she says, taking off her panties and tank top.

"No..I'm not like her" he yelled jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom locking the door behind him. She falls over on the bed on her stomach and cries into the covers.

Kevin was curled up in the shower crying softly. "Why did she have to be right?" He asked himself.

"Kevin please open the door" she begs him.

"Why should I...you asked me to do something like that" he cried "I'm nothing like her" he yelled hitting the wall angrily.

"I asked you because I like it when you do fun things to me, it makes me feel good"

"She did that to me" he cried.

"But I'm your girlfriend it's different"

"I don't want to hurt anyone the way she did to me" he yelled.

"You won't hurt me doing that to me, I would like it"

Kevin stayed quiet and unlocked the door looking rough.

"I have an idea, do you want to have a lesson on how to please me?"

"Are you sure you want me?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes I do" she takes his hand leading him into his bedroom getting him to sit down with her "Dennis!" she shouts for him.

"What are you doing...I thought you said you wanted me" Kevin protested.

 

"I do, I want him to teach you how to pleasure me, plus I want lovens from both of you" she purrs in his ear.

"I dunno Molly" he said unsure about it.

"Pleasse?" she bites her lip and rubs on her inner thigh.

Kevin sighed staying where he was as Dennis appeared in the doorway.

"Will you sit with us Dennis?" she pats the bed on the other side of her.

Dennis walked towards them and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I need you to teach Kev how to pleasure me" she asks Dennis rubbing her hand on his inner thigh.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I want him to know what I like and how to do it to me and who better to teach him then you" she gets close to his ear "Daddy"

Dennis shivered at her words and nodded his head slowly leaning closer to her and kissing her softly.

She moans in his mouth and lays down on the bed with hands above her head and her legs spread.

He starts rubbing her clit slowly.

She looks between him and Kevin, a moan escapes her and she grabs Kevin's shirt and brings him closer to her, kissing him deeply as Dennis plays with her pussy "Mmmm"

Kevin kissed her hesitantly as Dennis carried on fingering her.

"Uuh!" she cries out "I need more please.."

Dennis did it faster slapping her ass as he did.

"Ahh!" she cries, Her hands go to Kevin's pants and she takes his cock out and begins to pump it fast. Kevin groaned loudly as she stroked him.

She flips over and gets up on all fours "Dennis bear can I have now, please?" she sweetly begs him.

"Okay babygirl" he whispered kissing her again hungrily and thrusting into her.

"I'm a naughty girl!" she shouts and continues to stroke Kevin at a good pace.

"Yes you are my bad girl" Dennis purred as he pounded into her more kissing her neck softly. Kevin was a moaning mess next to them, hips bucking as Molly went faster.

Molly moans louder getting closer to her climax "I, I don't know how much longer I can hold on uuhh uuh"

Dennis came shortly after her and after a few more long strokes on his cock Kevin finally hit his climax with a low moan, both of them breathing heavily after what they had done

 

She falls forward and turns over onto her back looking up at the two men "I love you both and I don't wanna leave you ever"

They curled up next to her "Love you too" they mumble sleepily holding onto her before they all fell asleep. Kevin was a bit fidgety in his sleep as he talked in his sleep.

Molly kisses his cheeks and whispers sweet things in his ear to ease him.

"She loves me momma...your wrong" he whispered.

"Yes she's so wrong Kev"

"I hate you momma...I really hate you" he growled quietly.

 

"She's gone and your safe with Dennis and I aways"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 )  
> (This story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 4' novel also )


	85. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X My OC Elizabeth & Olivia, and Dr. Staple (Glass ) (Dennis doesn't know how to ask for help from his family for his feelings of what happened to him during the 2 years he was gone) (Continued story of the story 'After' )

Dennis had been home for a few weeks now which he was grateful for, however his time in captivity had taken its toll on him and he was struggling to adjust to normal life.

Bella comes in his bedroom and falls over on the bed "I hate school so much!" she cries into the covers.

Dennis jumped when she came in unannounced, taking deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

She sits up and scoots closer to him giving him a hug "Resting again?"

"Trying to...my bed it doesn't feel right anymore" he sighed remembering that he used to sleep on the floor of the cell where he was kept.

"Aww dad.." she hugs him tighter with a satisfied hum.

Dennis held her tightly letting out a tired sigh.

"Here" she hands him his phone "Someone sent you a message"

Dennis took the phone and looked at the message.

\---

***-Dennis Hey you big hunk of a man, I've missed you and I was hoping you would want to meet up somewhere fun, like the petting zoo around 3 pm, we can pet some cute animals and maybe I'll fuck you as a bonus ;) -Olivia. ***

 

Dennis shivered at what she said **"Can I just meet you at the hotel?...I don't really feel like being out with people, I'm sorry"** he replied.

***Aww come on, it's cute animals and it's not a busy day..pretty please *Pouted lip emoji*** she replies back.

**"Okay"** he sent feeling slightly anxious

**\---**

Later on, Olivia's waiting at the petting zoo in front sitting on a bench, she refreshing her lipstick in her mini mirror.

Dennis walked over after parking the car, he was walking slowly hands in his pockets looking around nervously.

She gets up and walks over to him, giving him a kiss "Hey cutie face"

"Hey" he whispered sounding anxious.

"Hey relax it's just animals and plus it's not really busy today and they got cotton candy, yummy" she smirks and takes his hand, heading in going to go see the baby goats first.

They spent some time petting the goats and the other animals and Dennis seemed to relax a little bit.

"Aww look at the baby duckies" she giggles and wraps his arms around her middle while he stands behind her.

"They are cute" he whispered smiling slightly.

Olivia tilts her head up to the side and gives him a little kiss "I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too" he whispered.

"Are you eager to get me naked again or do you want to go see a Llama?"

"What do you think?" he asked her leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm Llama it is" she jokes. He huffed at her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh fine.. Come on then lets get back to that hotel you love so much" she giggles and they take off to go back to the hotel.

As they make their way back to the car Dennis saw a lady in front of them, she had wavy, red hair, which causes him to freeze and stop dead in his tracks as fear took over him, gripping him in a cold embrace.

Olivia tries to pull him along "Hey what's wrong?"

Dennis just started shaking, his breathing picked up and he almost sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Babe, babe hush now it's alright" she gives him kisses and rubs on his shoulders.

The lady walked away unaware of what was going on but he was still looking very shaken up about it and was struggling to bring himself back.

"Come here" she takes his hand and gets him to the car "I'll drive"

Dennis just stared out the window with a haunted look in his eyes.

 

They get into the hotel room and she goes straight to the bathroom and turns the shower on getting nice and warm "You going to strip or do I have to strip you down hm?" Olivia asks him smirking.

Dennis started to take off his clothes slowly, his hands were shaking badly.

She helps with his belt and zipper "You're safe and in very good hands" she smirks and rubs his bulge a little as she pulls down his slacks and underwear.

Dennis moaned as he stared at her, kissing her desperately.

"Come take a hot shower with me, You'll feel more relaxed" she takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom.

Dennis steps into the shower with her letting the warm water fall on him, trying to relax.

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her now slick body against his "Feeling better?"

He nodded his hands wondering up her body as he rested his head on her shoulder "I'm sorry" he sighed.

"It's okay" She whispers and reaches down and pumps his cock gently, getting it hard.

"Uhh" he groans softly.

"I heard about what happened to you and I just want to make you feel better" she strokes him a little faster.

"I need you" he panted his hips bucking a little at her strokes.

"In here or the bed?"

"Anywhere" he groaned sounding more and more desperate.

"Then take back your control from them and go wild on me" she smirks.

He pinned her against the wall, kissing her deeply, slipping inside her with a groan.

She lifts her leg up and hooks it around his hip so he can push in deeper "Oh Dennis.."

He kisses and nips her neck as he went faster "I don't think I can last as long as I used to" he moaned.

"Then I guess your going to have to fuck me over and over again" she moans.

Dennis groaned in response thrusting into her more cumming suddenly inside her.

They get cleaned up and dried off and go back into the bedroom area.

 

They barely made it to the bed before Dennis started thrusting into her again. After the third round of making love he finally slumped on the bed next to her breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "I love you" he whispered kissing her everywhere lifting her hand to stroke his head. 

"Oh you big flirt you" she waves him off with a grin on her face. Dennis smirked snuggling up to her.

"Do you feel better and more in control?"

He nodded slowly "A little bit" he said sleepily.

"Well good that's what I wanted" she smirks "And when you wake up from a most deserving nap, I will give you a rub down"

Dennis smiled at her before falling asleep.

Olivia takes a nap beside him and a few hours later wakes up and paints her toe nails while watching some tv "Oh come on, like he can't be the father? pfft"

Dennis started fidgeting in his sleep "No please" he said in a scared murmur.

She slaps him on the ass to wake him.

Dennis's eyes snapped open darting around the room frantically.

"Hey it's just me, you were having a nightmare or something"

Dennis breathed deeply calming down as he remembered where he was.

"I was just watching some tv and you started whimpering in your sleep"

"I'm sorry" he sighed resting his head on her lap.

"Want to feel more in control again?" she smirks. Dennis smiled up at her.

"I love it when you control me, it feels good and at the same time I feel safe because it's you and not some random guy that my aunt would pick for me, damn I hated it, you are the best one night stand turned into more I could ever ask for"

Dennis grinned kissing up her body all the way up to her face.

"Mmm Master" she giggles, giving him a kiss and looking into his eyes.

 

He leaned his head on hers "Thank you for being here for me..I've not been..." he faltered.

"Feeling great?" she finishes his sentence. He nodded sadly.

"Haven't you talked about it with Elizabeth or Molly?"

"No..I've been trying to handle it myself..."

"You know that's not a good thing Dennis, if you keep it locked in you won't get better" she sits behind him and starts rubbing his shoulders and back.

"I, I don't know how to explain what I went through...or how I'm trying to control it" he sighed.

"Just explain it then and what are you trying to control?"

"The drugs..." he whispered.

"Your..taking drugs?"

Dennis nodded slowly "I got addicted...they gave me a lot of drugs in...the place" he whispered.

"What kind?"

Dennis shrugged "I don't know...I've not found anything like it since"

"So what are you taking now lately?"

"Morphine mostly...now you know why I can't tell Elizabeth or Molly"

"When was the time you shot up?"

"Yesterday" he sighed "It helps with the...sleep" he whispered.

"Well there's much better options then that for sleep you know"

"I know" he cried.

"I could ween you off the Morphine, is there anything else I need to get you off from?" she asks.

Dennis looked sheepish "The pain pills"

"If you get any kind of pain take some ibuprofen"

"I've been drinking a lot too" he whispered.

"Does the others know about what's going on?"

"No..I've been telling them its the new medication to stop them getting suspicious...they'll force me to sleep otherwise"

"Oh Dennis" she shakes her head "You sure have backed yourself into a corner"

He lowered his head.

"Does the Beast know?"

"He's not here" Dennis whispered.

"But how?"

 

"I don't know but...when we got shot he disappeared, I can tell Elizabeth is upset about it...I feel so guilty about it"

"Have you searched for him?" she asks.

"Yes...I can't find him anywhere"

"Gosh, maybe if you went back to the train yard back in Philly?"

"Maybe...but its been two years...I want to focus on me as well" he sighed.

"Of course, but remember your not the only person in there you know" she lifts her finger to his temple. Dennis holds her hand kissing it softly.

"Maybe you need to go see a therapist, maybe take away some of the stress and get you off these drugs and the drinking" she cups his face, rubbing her thumb around in circles on his cheek.

He nodded"Will you help me with it?" he asked her looking like a nervous little boy in that moment.

"Sure, you could go see my therapist, he's a real gem" she chuckles and gives him a kiss.

Dennis kissed her back deeply.

"I know you will get better and feel better soon and I'll be here for you and so Will Elizabeth and Molly if you let them babe"

Dennis teared up a little at what she said before kissing her deeply "Thank you" he whispered to her softly.

"No problem cutie face"

Dennis kissed her again deeply.

 

Olivia stays with Dennis as long as he wants her too, but at home Elizabeth needed to talk to someone about how stressed she felt since Dennis came home and wasn't talking to her, she also since he might be hurting himself and that worried her enough to go to see a therapist. She heads there and sits in the waiting room for her appointment.

 

"Elizabeth Morgan" the doctor calls her name. She stands from her seat and walks into the doctor's office.

"Take a seat" she gestured to the seat before sitting down in the seat next to it. Elizabeth sits down, sitting her purse next to herself in the chair.

"So what brings you here today hmm?" she asked.

"Well I have been worried about my husband, he was away a few years and when he came back, he won't tell me much about what happened to him in that window of time" Elizabeth tells her with a deep sigh.

"I see, could you tell me more about him?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that could give away why he may be becoming distant"

"I think he has been hurt somehow by someone and now I think he's hurting himself, maybe through drugs or worse.." she almost chokes on her words and gets teary.

"Okay, has he done anything like this before hand?"

"No just, after he came back from wherever he was" Elizabeth tells her wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"Here drink some tea it will make you feel better and more at ease" she tells her handing her a mug of tea "So tell me more about your husband"

 

"Well he's sometimes like living with multiple people, he acts one way one day and different the next, he's a wonderful husband and father and I can't image my life what it would have been like if I never met them..Him" she corrects herself quickly and sips her tea.

"He sounds like a good man, has he had a traumatic past, which may have contributed to his actions?"

"Well his father died when he was very young and his mother would abuse him horribly"

"And what has he told you about his time in captivity?"

"Captivity?" Elizabeth repeats in a whisper and her hands start to shake slightly making the cup cling.

"His time away" the doctor corrected.

"You were part of it weren't you Doctor?"

"What makes you say that my dear?" she asked.

"Because of that word 'Captivity' "

"An honest mistake I assure you" she told her in that soft voice of hers.

"You know for a doctor in your field, your not that good at lying" Elizabeth tells her staring right into the doctor's eyes.

She chuckled with a cruel smile "Its so nice to finally meet the partner of my star patient"

"Why did you hurt him?"

"He is different, we needed to study him so we could learn how we could treat him"

"He doesn't need treated and he's not an experiment to study either, he's a human being with feelings, him and the others are people and you can't treat people that way"

"Well we already did, he was a tough one to break but eventually he did...all it took was a cocktail of drugs and a sharp, metal hangar" she whispered.

Elizabeth stands and slaps the doctor "Who do you think you are doing that to them, how dare you!" she shouts at her.

"I'm trying to treat them" she told her rubbing her cheek.

 

"No your not, you were hurting them and that's all.. well guess what he's not broken, they are not broken by you at all, they are strong still and no matter what, they will always be so" Elizabeth tells her standing above the doctor.

"Are you sure, your precious Dennis might not be, he took the brunt of it you know, cried the whole time he even hurt himself, I'd say he was pretty broken wouldn't you say"

"Well wouldn't you tear up and cry out if the same cruelty was done to you? You would scream and one of these days you will scream until your throat is ripped out"

"I don't intend for that to happen to me, considering their Beast is gone now"

"No he's not, he is waiting and he's waiting for you"

 

"Lizzy" Dennis's voice sounded as he kicked the door down.

"Dennis.." She turns to him with a shocked look on her face.

"You" Dennis gasped as he saw Doctor Staple. "Ahh hello again Dennis" she sneered. Dennis roared pinning her to the wall "What are you doing to her you spiteful little bitch?"

Elizabeth grabs her purse and walks up behind him "She hasn't been able to do anything yet to me except for telling me about her hurting you and the other's"

Dennis growled through gritted teeth "I remember everything you did to me" he snarled gripping her throat tightly causing the doctor to choke.

"Why didn't you tell me more sweetheart" Elizabeth asks tearing up.

"I didn't want you to get upset" he sighed turning to her squeezing the doctor's throat more making her go slack as she ran out of air.

"I'm more upset because you didn't tell much and I feel like you didn't really trust me"

"I just didn't want to relive the memories" he sighed closing his eyes as small tears went down his face as he let go of the doctor who fell to the floor, she wasn't breathing at all.

Elizabeth sits back on the couch "But talking about it is the only way it gets better, not turning to drugs and other things" she stares at him with a knowing look.

Dennis looked down sadly feeling guilty.

"I've started drinking more lately and I've been so depressed because I feel like I'm failing you as a wife" she cries.

"No you haven't I just....I don't know how to cope with what she did to me" he sobbed.

 

She takes his hand and gets him to sit by her "You take charge of your life again and live it well" she takes his hand and kisses his fingers.

"I can't sleep...also we might have to tell the kids not to walk into rooms unannounced just to help my nerves calm down" he sighed resting his head on top of hers.

"That won't be a problem" she kisses him deeply, sucking on his tongue a little.

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss cupping her cheek to deepen the kiss.

"Oh I missed you my sweet darling" she coos and takes his hand and sticks it up her dress, rubbing his fingers against her pussy "Feel how wet I am for you?" she purrs in his ear.

Dennis groaned kissing her again as he rubbed on her clit a few times before lifting her dress up hungrily.

She leans back onto the couch and pulls him down on top of her by the collar of his shirt "Grr" she chuckles.

He grinned before biting down on her neck as he unbuckled his trousers.

"Ooh baby" she mewls.

Dennis was panting as he slid into her.

She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck bringing him closer "Oh I love you so much"

"I love you too" he cried thrusting into her deeply.

"Yes my loves give it to me good, mmyes!" she moans. Dennis pounded into her kissing her wherever he could.

Elizabeth moans his name over and over again, holding onto his shoulders.

He becomes more frantic as he brought himself to a climax.

She tilts her head back breathing hard, letting out a satisfied moan "Mm baby.." she mewls, looking up at him.

Dennis groaned as he came practically collapsing on top of her.

She holds him close "If anything ever bothers you always know I'm here for you when you need me"

 

Dennis nodded breathing heavily "I think I killed her" he cried softly.

"It's okay darling, I was about to before you came in" she chuckles lightly.

"I've never killed someone before"

"Don't you mean something"

Dennis looked up at her.

"She was a thing not a person Dennis, you did nothing wrong" she cups his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

 

"We gotta hide the body...and we need to get rid of any evidence that we're here" he stammered looking like he was about to panic.

"I'll help you" Elizabeth goes and checks to see if the coast is clear before letting Dennis carry Dr. Staples body to the trunk of the car and she goes to take the security tape, she finally comes out to the car and gets in to her seat "Okay took care of it, lets go"

Once they had disposed of the body, Dennis was sat in the car feeling numb, staring at the floor.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong, she was an unworthy piece of shit that hurt you, me and could have gone after our whole family eventually, so you saved us...I'm proud of you" she tells him, holding his hand.

"I just...she did some pretty bad things to us..its hard to believe she's gone you know"

 

"What do you want her back or something?" she laughs. "Were you planning on doing something else besides choking her?"

"No I just...she's gone now it doesn't matter" he sighed shutting down.

"What, just tell me"

"I didn't think I was capable of killing someone"

"You were if they were a threat to your family you would" she sighs.

Dennis sighed "I'm sorry for not telling you about the drugs"

"I kind of figured it out myself, I know the signs"

"You do?"

"Yes, I've done a few things in my past to numb myself"

"What gave me away?" he asked softly.

"Just I guess because I can read you like a book, the way you talk and your actions, I can see the changes" she leans in and kisses him softly.

"I'm sorry" he cried kissing her back.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you, I just don't want you to hurt yourself"

"I'm trying to ween myself off of it"

"Well that's good hun, I know you can do it" she tells him smiling warmly.

"Bella's seen me do it hasn't she?...she walked in once after I'd done it"

"No thankfully she hasn't and she hasn't come to tell me anything about it either"

"I need to get better Liz, not for me but for them...I can't have the kids growing up without a father"

"They won't have too, you got this, I know you do" she gets out of her seat and sits sideways across his lap with an arm around the back of his neck.

Dennis smiled shyly leaning his head on hers "When we go home I'm gonna get rid of all the drugs and then I'm giving my babies all the cuddles I've wanted to give them for two years"

"Sounds like a plan" she snuggles closer to him.

 

Once they got home Dennis did as he promised and was committed to staying off the drugs, he was now on the sofa with all three kids who were hugging him tightly, they were all fast asleep together.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	86. Remember Me Darling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. (kids in it too) (Kevin was presumed dead but later is found and brought home with no memory of his family) (After 'Glass' events)

It had been a few months since Kevin Crumbs death at the hands of Doctor Staple and Elizabeth and Molly were still adjusting to life without him.

 

Elizabeth was driving home, she was out food shopping most of the day.

Suddenly she stumbles across someone who was lying down on the street huddled up against a wall, he was really skinny and his clothes were tatty but looked like someone had gone through the effort to keep them clean, he was wrapped up in a blanket trying his best to keep warm on this particularly cold, winter day.

She stops the car and gets out, walking over to him "Excuse me, are you alright?" she asks softly.

They jump a bit not used to people talking to him, not nicely anyway, he pulled the blanket up a little more before answering "Uh...yea, yeah I'm fine thank you" he sounded like he had a cold but something about that voice sounded familiar.

"Your voice is so familiar, like someone I used to be close to"

"Uhh, okay if you say so" he sniffled not sure what to say, no one ever talked to him, unless they were asking him to get out of their way.

"Would you like a warm meal?"

"Um...I mean I don't want to put you out" he stammered.

"Nah it's fine and besides you look like you need one hun" she smiles and holds out her hand "I'm Elizabeth by the way"

"Uh nice to meet you I'm uhh...Kevin" he muttered taking her hand.

She gets down by him and stares at his eyes "Omg..Kevin Crumb?"

He instantly tenses up "N, no...no...I uh..my last name is Smith" he panicked.

"Sweetheart it's alright"  she looks at his confused expression  "you don't remember me do you?"

"No...who the hell are you...are you here to take me back to that hospital?" he asked fearfully, he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"No I'm here to take you home"

 

"Your trying to trick me...I won't go back there not after...I think you should go thank you for the offer but I really think you should leave" he finished the conversation putting the blanket over his head to protect him.

"May I speak to Dennis?"

"You can try but he'll give you the same answer I gave you" he told her.

"I guess I better explain who I am.. My name is Elizabeth Crumb, I'm your wife and mother of your child Bella" she tells him softly.

"What...and you expect me to buy into that?" Dennis's stern voice asked her.

Yes my darling I do.. look" she pulls out a picture of them together with Bella as a baby.

His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at the picture "What am I doing there?" he said softly.

"Your holding your daughter when she was 3 weeks old"

He started breathing heavily "But I don't have a daughter..."

"You have 2 actually and a son" she smiles.

 

"What...but I don't...achoo" he sneezed loudly grimacing as he realized he didn't have anything to wipe his hands on.

She hands him a tissue and a small bottle of hand sanitizer "I always kept a bottle handy for you"

Dennis took it, still looking suspicious before using it and scrubbing his hands vigorously.

She suddenly grabs his cheeks, cupping them and pulls him into a deep kiss "Mmm"

Dennis gasps pulling away "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I missed you, all of you..I thought you were dead and I, I couldn't stop from crying every night over you..oh my sweet darlings I love you so much" she cries.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"The day you got shot in front of the asylum, I thought you were dead but your alive"

Dennis stared at her blankly, not recognizing her at all.

"Please believe me when I say that I love you and all that I ever done is tried to be the best wife to you all and mother to your children and when you kidnapped me for the Beast and you found out I was pure and I was spared, I knew right then I wanted to be there for you all and for Kevin always.. I'll never leave your side" she cups his cheek, staring him in his eyes.

Dennis looked into her eyes deeply leaning into her touch.

"Come home with me darling where it's safe" she whispers softly against his lips.

He breathed deeply nodding his head.

She takes his hand helping him up to walk to the car and get in "Do you want to get some food now or when we get home?"

"Home" he mumbled, now that he was stood up she could see the extent of his condition, he was so pale and he looked dangerously skinny, his face was gaunt and it looked like he hadn't showered in ages.

"Oh hunny I'm so gonna take care of you so well when we get home" 

 

They drive back to the house and she opens the door to let them in "Home sweet home"

He walked inside slowly looking around at the place.

"Do you want some food first or a nice hot shower, or I could feed you in the shower?" she smirks.

"I, uh, I think I should have a shower first"

"Alright hun, it's upstairs on your left is our bedroom and the bathroom, you got clean clothing in the dresser and the closest. When you get done your dinner should be ready"

Dennis nodded making his way to the shower, he stripped down throwing away his old clothes before jumping in the shower with a sigh of relief.

 

Molly had just been told that they were alive and she runs upstairs and sneaks into the bathroom and slips off her clothing. She slips in the shower right behind him "Your really alive.." she says softly.

Dennis jumped out of his skin, pressing his back against the wall. his nerves were still on edge.

"I'm sorry I scared you Dennis bear" she giggles lightly.

"What are you doin here?" he asked nervously.

"Well Elizabeth just told me you were back and I, I just had to come see you, I couldn't wait.." she hugs him tightly.

"I, I don't know who you are" he murmured.

She looks up at him with her bright crystal blue eyes "I'm Molly, Your wife"

"But the other one...she said that" he stammered looking nervous.

"She's wife to all of you and I'm just yours Dennis" she kisses his chest "I missed you so much"

Dennis stared at her, his heart beating so fast.

She presses her body against his, hugging him tight "I know what you want" she says in a cute voice.

"What do I want?" he asked her puzzled.

She raises her arms above her head lifting her hair up and then dropping it as she moves her hips in circles slowly "This.."

Dennis shivered as he watched her.

She then gets down on her knees and rubs on his cock getting him hard "My Dennis bear"

Dennis panted as he felt her touching him.

She leans in and kisses his shaft holding it in her hand and then starts to suck on the head "Mmm"

He gasped in surprise, leaning his head back against the wall. She sinks it deeper into her mouth picking up pace.

"Uhh" he moaned desperately, he hadn't been intimate with anyone for ages so he was feeling very sensitive.

 

She stops and stands and leans against the wall staring at him "Mmm slide into me daddy.." she breathes.

He moved over to her slipping into her slowly, resting his head on her shoulder as he did, making small moans and cries as he moved inside her.

She lifts her leg up hooking it around his upper thigh "Ooh.."

Dennis could feel himself getting closer to his climax already "I can't hold on much longer" he cried thrusting deeper into her.

"Me neither Ooh oh!" she moans loudly holding on to him.

Dennis came suddenly not able to last much longer, his whole body went slack as he slumped on her with all his body weight forced on her his head nestled in the crook of her neck, he felt exhausted and could barely stand anymore, his frail body and the tiredness he felt coming back to him in full force.

 

Molly helps him out and gets him dried off, taking him into the bedroom to sit on the bed while she gets his clothing "Here's your underwear and drawstring pants"

Dennis takes them and puts them on.

Elizabeth came in with a tray with a big plate of food, which was Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, a nice salad and a dinner roll "Dinner's served my dearest" se smiles sitting it down on the table next to the bed.

He wasted no time eating the meal, he was ravenous trying not to shovel it all in at once but it tasted really good.

After cleaning everything up, they let him be alone for a nap, what they didn't know was that Elizabeth had taken some of her own blood and added to his wine with dinner, she hoped it would bring back his strength and build up his body like it used to be.

He groaned in his sleep, his body shaking as it tried to heal itself.

\--

Bella snuck in the room and got in the bed right behind him and hugs him from behind, she felt so happy her dad was alive and safe back at home.

Dennis slept through most of the day and through the night.

She had stayed and left and then came back again, hugging him close "I love you" she whispers in his ear.

He woke up, his eyes opening up slowly.

She leans up a little giving him a kiss on the cheek "Morning sleepyhead"

Dennis stared at her softly "Your names....Maggie isn't it?" he asked confusing her for his youngest daughter, his memory was still foggy on who they all were.

"I'm Bella, your eldest"

"Oh..I'm sorry, I can't remember" he sighed softly looking away embarrassed.

 

"It's okay, I'm sure something will spark your memory...any way's, how are you feeling this morning?" she asks, holding his hand.

"Better...still weak"

"I missed you dad" she hugs him tightly.

"What am I like as a dad?" he asked her softly.

"Your loving and kind, you were always there for us kids when we needed you"

"I'm sorry I can't remember" he said sadly, crying softly.

"It's going to be okay, it will come back, I know it will"

"I don't know how to help it come back"

"It will come in time" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still a bit tired..will you stay with me?" he asked softly.

"Sure" she smiles and snuggles up to him.

Dennis holds her, he felt safe with her around "I feel safer when your here" he murmured before falling asleep.

"I always felt safe with you too" she smiles and takes a nap with him.

Dennis slept soundly before having a little dream of his sweet family.

 

Later on Elizabeth comes in to check on him sitting next to him on the bed "Wake up darling"

Dennis moaned softly staring up at her. She leans in, giving him a kiss "How you feeling?"

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

Dennis cupped her face staring up at her "I couldn't remember you at all...I got so scared" he said sadly.

"Oh baby but you found your way back and I'm so happy your here with us again"

"I called Bella 'Maggie'...I was so confused"

"Yeah she told me and we had a good laugh about it, not a big deal babe"

Dennis stared up at her, his fingers tracing her features carefully like he was memorizing a map.

She kisses his face all over "I love you"

He held her close "I missed you so much" he whispered.

"And I missed you too my sweet darling"

Dennis pulled her onto the bed and held onto her tightly, like a scared boy would do with his mother as tears fell down his face.

She lovingly rubs her hands on his back as she held him close "Your safe"

Dennis just stayed glued to where he was resting his head on her shoulder breathing softly. Maggie comes in the room dragging her blanket with her, rubbing her eye.

Dennis looked up to see her "Hey baby" he said softly.

"Hi dadda" she comes up to the bed to see him.

"How you doing huh?" he asked picking her up and hugging her tightly "You've grown"

"I'm not big..I'm small" she smiles.

Dennis chuckled kissing her cheeks "I missed you little one" he sighed.

"I missed you too dadda" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my sweet baby" he cried hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay dadda" she pats his back.

"I've missed you all so much" he sobbed.

"We missed you too baby" Elizabeth hugs also.

Dennis pulled away to look at Maggie cupping her cheek and staring into her beautiful eyes "How could I ever forget about you?"  he whispered.  She shrugs her shoulders, smiling.

"I'm never gonna forget you again little one" he cried.

"I love you dadda"

"I love you too my angel" he said kissing all over her face as he lied back down on the bed. Before long little Maggie had fallen asleep in her fathers arms, holding his shirt in her little hand tightly. He stared up at Elizabeth happily "After all this time, she still manages to fall asleep in my arms" he said softly.

"That's because your the best father they could ever ask for"

Dennis smiled happily "I feel bad I couldn't remember them"

"They don't hold a grudge, they're just happy to have you back with them" she tells him, giving him a kiss.

 

He kisses her back, feeling happy to be home with his loving family.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	87. GUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (First Meeting story)(Dennis works at the high school and meets a girl that toys with him )

It was one of those hard days at work at the school, having to clean up after teenagers leaving gum under desks, dropping pennies in the water fountains like it was funny, leaving trash after the football games, the list went on of dirty disgusting things they did at school each day. One of the older teen girls was hanging out in the back of the library, chewing gum and popping it loudly with the end of her tongue, possibly up to no good just like the rest of them.

Dennis was cleaning the gum off the desks nearby when he heard the sound of someone popping gum, he groaned loudly as he got up to stop them.

Elizabeth's leaning against one of the book cases, reading a magazine hidden inside a book, she keeps looking at it chuckling and blowing bubbles with her gum and popping it over and over again.

"Hey your not allowed to chew gum in here" Dennis told her sternly looking her up and down.

She just ignores him and keeps reading her hidden magazine.

Dennis sighed frustratedly walking over to clean a nearby table.

 

She walks over to one of the tables going through her bookbag, she had a different look then some of the girls at the school, wearing a green and white short sleeved t shirt that hugged her well developed breasts well, a pair of jean shorts that showed off the roundness of her ass and small black biker boots with buckles and her black hair was med length with big curls at the ends. She takes her bag and leaves the room, but she leaves behind the book she was reading with the magazine sticking out of it.

Dennis watches her go admiring her from behind before looking at the magazine. It's a naked men magazine with even sex toy ads.

He gasped picking it up and throwing it away. Stuff like that could land her in the principle's office and even the gum chewing in the library.

 

Dennis finishes up cleaning and goes to dispose of the rubbish and the magazine somewhere so that no one would get in trouble. Afterwards he headed to his office to get on with his paperwork.

She suddenly comes out of the principles office and he pokes his head out talking to her a moment and boy does he look red faced, she just smiles and walks off towards the locker room.

Dennis saw this exchange briefly before continuing with his work.

"Hey Mr. clean" she says with a chuckle as she walks past him, swinging her hips slightly as she walks.

"Uhh hi" he said trying not to stare at her.

When she's about to go out the doors to go outside she pulls out what looks like a joint and lights it and then she sticks her tongue out at him with a chuckle and leaves.

Dennis groaned feeling himself getting aroused as he watched "You know you can't do that here" he warned her.

 

She didn't hear what he said because she's out the door quickly, she ends up walking out to the parking lot and finding his car and breaks into it, leaning over the arm rest to get into his glove compartment looking for any cash or anything else of value, her ass is sticking almost half way out of the door as she looks "Where are the goods..hm" she whispers to herself.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Dennis exclaimed running up to his car pulling her out of there.

"Nothing.." she lies with a smirk.

"You can't do that" he shouted pulling her away.

"Why not, Mr. Clean?" she asks in a sassy tone.

"Because its against the law"

"So.. it's not like I really found anything in your overly clean car"

"Just don't do it again" he growled.

"Why not, am I gonna find some condoms or maybe some thong from your last girlfriend maybe..hm?"

"N...no" he breathed.

"Or would it be a pair of boxer briefs from a boyfriend perhaps?" she giggles.

"I'm not gay" he said.

"Don't worry hun I wont tell that you stare at the cheerleaders" she smirks and walks past him.

Dennis gasped in surprise "How do you know about that?"

"I've seen you do it and I've seen your reactions to them, I'm sure you go somewhere private after and jerk off don't you?"

Dennis bowed his head embarrassed.

"You found my magazine didn't you?"

"Yeah" he said softly.

"You gonna turn me in for it?"

"No, just don't do it again" he warned her.

"What, reading dirty magazines or even using a dildo in the locker room when no one's around?..whoops" she covers her mouth.

Dennis had to suppress his moan when she said that.

"I get away with a lot here and it's fun"

"How?"

"I do lap dances for the principal" she chuckles.

"So that's what you were doing" he realized as he figured out why he looked so red in the face.

"Uh huh..he becomes putty in my hands when do it"

Dennis breathed in deeply when she said that .

"By the way I found a twenty under your seat" she smirks.

"Uhh...I need that" he stammered.

"Oh really, try fishing it out then" she smirks and shakes her chest at him.

Dennis groans as he went to find the twenty.

"It's in my bra"

His eyes widened "Please can I have it back" he begged.

 

"Nah I'm gonna make you work for it..just reach in and get it" she leans forward a little, showing off her cleavage.

"I can't I'll get in trouble" he says.

"No ones around, go ahead"

Dennis shook his head "I could lose my job" he whispered. 

"Well I guess I'm keeping your twenty then" she giggles.

Dennis huffed frustratedly "I can't afford to lose my job"

She sticks her tongue out at him again, walking off  "I'm keeping it then"

"Please I need it" he pleaded.

She walks up close to him and takes his hand and puts it down her shirt "Reach into my bra and get it"

Dennis's hand tenses up as his hand rested on her breasts "I, I" he stuttered.

"The bill is folded and shoved right over my left breast" she whispers.

 

Dennis took a deep breath retrieving as quick as he could and as he reached in and grabbed it his fingers brushed against her nipple which made her bite her lower lip trying to suppress a sound that almost came out of her mouth.

He pulled away quickly with the bill breathing heavily.

"You're in so much trouble Mr. Clean" she laughs and tries to run off.

"Hey!" Dennis called after her before running after her.

She just giggles as he chases her around the parking lot and around his car.

Dennis managed to catch up with her in the end feeling out of breath "Please don't tell...I really need this job" he begged her.

"Don't know how to read sarcasm huh?"

"I guess not" he answered.

"Convince me not to tell"

"How?"

"Do me favors everyday for a week and I promise I won't tell about all this..deal?"

"Okay" he said hesitantly "What kind of favors?"

"Um..getting things for me, doing things for me etc"

"Okay"

"Really, you're really going to do it?" she asks a bit shocked. Dennis nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll begin your training tomorrow then, chao" she walks off and waves.

Dennis sighed softly not sure what he had gotten himself into.

\--

A week is almost over..just one more day to go, Elizabeth had been getting Dennis to be at her beck and call, getting him to fetch things for her such as food items/drinks, makeup from the drug store, a few sex toys from a shop the list went on....and on.

Dennis had just got back from buying her the last few items on her list.

She was waiting around in the locker room for him. He comes in and hands her the bag.

"Aww.." she looks in the bag and huffs, stomping her foot "You forgot my gum"

"What...but you didn't ask for it" he argued.

"I guess I'm gonna have to punish you.. maybe add on another week perhaps or...get down on your knees and beg" she smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you didn't ask for gum" he answered back.

She gets in his face "I said get down on your knees"

"But we're in the school"

"So.. it's after hours, now do what I say or I'll tell about how you go into the janitors closet and jerk off thinking about those cheerleaders doing cartwheels and the splits"

Dennis sighed getting down on his knees.

"Did you clean the floor yet?" she asks smirking.

"No" he said shakily as he tried not to cringe.

"Aww poor you" she says now standing right in front of him looking down at his face "You seem like the type of guy that's usually in charge..but now I'm around and I make the rules dollface.." she breathes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'll tell on you if you don't do what I say got it..now be a dear and kiss and lick my pussy" she says almost in a commanding tone.

Dennis started breathing heavily "What if I don't want to?"

"Do it or else.."

Dennis looked down sighing deeply.

 

She reaches underneath her skirt and gets her panties to drop to the floor. "Come on.." she breathes. Dennis groaned as he leaned forward and licked her pussy.

She presses her hips forward more against his face, her breathing becomes more erotic as minutes tic by.

He starts going faster a small moan escaped from his mouth.

"Oh gawd.." she breathes heavier.

He kept going at a good pace hoping she was close to her high.

She closes her eyes and grabs at his work jacket, gripping the fabric on his shoulder "Ooh yes..right there mmm" she moans.

He groans and keeps going.

"Ooh fuck!" she suddenly climaxes.

Dennis licks her clean before pulling away and staring up at her.

"I'm still telling" she smirks down at him, and grabs her panties off the floor.

"Please don't" he whined.

She takes a little to long to bend over and reach for her panties, with a smirk on her face.

Dennis stared up at her.

"You like it don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Somewhat" he mumbled.

She huffs "Somewhat?"

"I don't like the fact your putting my job on the line" he told her.

"Fine.." she huffs and pulls her down her skirt over her hips and walks out of the locker room.

Dennis sighed before jumping up realizing he was still on the dirty floor, he grabbed a broom and started cleaning.

 

She goes to her locker out in the hallway and punches the door on it in frustration and tears start to stream down her face as she felt rejected.

Dennis hears it and walks around to see her crying "I'm sorry" Dennis sighed.

"For what?" she says wiping at her eyes.

"Making you cry"

"What do you care.."

"I just feel bad for upsetting you...but if you don't want to accept my apology that's fine I'll just go" he shrugged walking away.

"Why would you want to say sorry to me after how I treated you..I don't disserve it" she sniffs.

"Because...I did like it"

"I was only playing around and I went overboard.." she puts her head down "I've never really been in control before and to tell you the truth I don't like it as much as being controlled I guess because it's a turn on."

 

Dennis looked at her softly "I liked what you were doing...by the way I did get the gum" he said taking it out of his pocket.

She smiles softly taking the gum and putting it on her bag "I'm sorry..Mr. Crumb" she turns to walk away.

"Wait why don't we meet up outside of school one day and talk about us, there's a diner around the corner if you want to go there"

"Okay..how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow" he said softly, lifting her hand up and kissing it lightly before walking away to the car.

===

Next day comes and she's waiting around for him under the trees not far from the school building on a bench. He drives over and picks her up.

She slips into the passenger side "Where are we off too?"

"The diner, unless you had a better idea"

"That's fine with me Mr. Crumb"

"My name is Dennis" he told her softly.

"No..I mean after everything else we did at the school your more worried about using my Last name?" he asked her with a smile.

"Your still an elder, treat your elders with respect" she giggles. Dennis chuckled as he pulled up outside the diner.

 

They get seated in a booth and order some drinks. "So you mentioned the word 'Us' yesterday what did you mean by us?"

"Whatever you want it to mean...I mean were you interested in me?"

"I don't know actually..I didn't think about it during the week not until I felt rejection and I felt bad about what I did to you" she puts her head down and plays with her straw in her drink.

"I didn't mind it" he told her truthfully.

"But I acted so cruel and unfair"

"I liked you when you were being dominant over me...usually I don't but with you I did"

"The whole time I wondered why you let me be that way with you and deep down I wanted you to be the dominant one" she shyly smiles.

Dennis smiled back nervously "I uhh, I didn't want to hurt you" he said quietly.

"You wouldn't have hurt me, besides..I'm kind of use to rough play and kink"

"Really"

She nods and takes another sip of her soda with her eyes glancing up at his.

Their food came over and Dennis ate rather slowly as he thought.

"Is something wrong?" she notices his concentrating look on his features.

"I..I just I think I have feelings for you but I'm scared to get rejected" he murmured.

"I'm not much of a rejecter type, I'm more of other guys seem to throw me out like trash after they use me for their own twisted ideas kind of gal. So I guess you don't have to worry about me doing that to you" she sighs.

 

Dennis stared at her before leaning towards her wanting to kiss her and she leans towards him and their lips meet.

He kisses her softly closing his eyes as he melted into the touch.

Elizabeth stops a moment and whispers "I wish you could knock everything off this table and fuck me on it"

"Want to go somewhere else?" He asked her feeling the heat rush to his groin.

"Yes..take me somewhere, anywhere"

He smiled as he took her hand gently and went back to the car and they drive for awhile and go to his apartment.

Dennis opened the door and walked her inside. She walks around and looks at things "Very clean..I like it"

"Thanks" he replied with a smile.

"I have an idea..I want you to watch me take a shower" she starts to strip her clothing off "Then after I'm done with that I want you to dominate me good"

Dennis shivered as he nodded slowly watching her hungrily.

She strips till she's bare and takes his hand and they both go into the bathroom, she gets in the shower and rubs the soapy washcloth over her body slowly, taking her time around her nice sized breasts "You watching?"

"Uh huh" he groaned as he stared.

She rinses off and gets dried off quickly "Now dominate me Mr. Crumb"

 

Dennis didn't need to be asked twice he pounced on her kissing her all over nipping her skin as his hands started to wonder.

She tilted her head back exposing her neck more "Mmm"

He groaned as he stripped off his clothes, his hands squeezed her breasts.

Her nipples hardened under his hands as he rubbed her breasts and her breathing started to pick up as he explored her curvy body.

Dennis licked and nipped her neck before thrusting his cock inside her desperately.

"Oh yes..so good baby" she pants and holds on to him.

He went at a fast pace hitting her spot with every stroke as he moaned in her ear.

"Dennis!" she moans loudly.

Dennis pulled out of her grabbing her and turning her around bending her over the sink before going back inside her.

"Uuh..fuck!" she moans and holds onto the sink.

Dennis pounds into her deeply nipping the back of her neck as he groped her breasts.

"Pull my hair and spank me you naughty man..uuh!" she cries out, pushing her ass against his groin. 

He smacked her ass hard before tugging her hair.

"Dennis I..I don't know how much longer I can hold back.." she bites her lip.

"Cum with me" he panted in her ear.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly as she hits her climax with a loud moan.

Dennis came right after her, leaning over her feeling exhausted.

She gets up and she turns the shower back on, taking his hand, getting him to join her, she lays her arms over his shoulders and leans her forehead against his "That was perfect"

Dennis smiled looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth kisses him softly and hums sweetly in his ear "I love you"

Dennis kisses her back "Love you too" he sighed kissing down her neck, pushing her against the wall "Next time you can dominate me?"

"Maybe" she teases.

Dennis groaned kissing her neck softly resting his forehead on her shoulder. 

 

She closes her eyes, smiling knowing she found her true love.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story will be in Only the sexy vol 4 also)


	88. Secret Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis has been visiting Kevin's mother and not telling Elizabeth) (pre my oc kids)

Dennis had just come back from meeting his mother in secret again, he hated those visits because even though she was getting older she still hurt him. Elizabeth didn't know about these visits, though she noticed the small cuts that appeared on his face sometimes when he came home sometimes. He leaned on the door for a few moments before walking into the house.

"Hey handsome, you're just in time for dinner" she runs up to him, giving him a kiss.

Dennis kissed her back softly with a smile, he felt tired and dinner sounded great right now.

"So how was your day?" she says getting a bowl down from the cabinet so she could get some stew for him.

"It was okay, tiring but okay" he said softly.

She sits the filled bowl and a plate with fresh baked rolls on the table and when he sits down she stands behind him and rubs his neck, leaning over his shoulder enough to kiss his cheek "I missed you"

"I missed you too Lizzy" he sighed softly leaning his head on hers.

She smiles and walks around the table to join him, sitting down in her chair "I hope you like it, it's a veggie stew"

Dennis smiled as he ate it "It's really good" he complimented her.

"Thank you babe" she smirks, half way into the meal she starts playing footsie under the table with him. Dennis smirked as he joined in.

She slips off her cute little flats and rubs her foot up his leg slowly.

Dennis groaned softly as she did.

"Babe can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asks softly.

"Have you...been with another woman today?" she asks, not making eye contact.

"No, I... I wouldn't do that to you"

"You have a faint smell of perfume on your shirt..look I understand darling, I knew what sometimes happens when new impure's comes about, I accepted it since I first met you" she says rather quickly.

"Its not what you think I...I did see someone but not like that" he answered hurriedly looking anxious.

"Who else could it be?" she asks confused.

"I was seeing my mother..." he faltered as he said those words.

"Oh..but I thought you both didn't get along?"

Dennis shrugged looking down not sure what to say, he suddenly looked like a frail, scared little boy again.

"Dennis..if you truly feel like you need to see her, I want to come with you next time for support"

"No, no...she wouldn't like that" he said fearfully.

"Who cares what she likes, she has no rights to even you being there visiting, you don't have to, you don't own her anything" she says sternly.

"She's my mother, she's all I have..." he murmured.

"You have Molly and I" she whispers in his ear "Always"

Dennis nodded slowly "I don't want you to go...she might hurt you"

"She can't hurt me and besides what's the worst she could do at her age hmm..maybe yell a bunch of curse words?" she giggles.

"She still throws glasses pretty good" he murmurs.

"I seriously doubt she will make a fool out of herself in front of a stranger, if she has any sense"

"You mean something to me...she's never been a fan of that"

"Well I'm something to you and I can talk back" she winks at him.

"Lizzy, please be careful...I don't want you to be in the firing line, she has a temper"

"So did my last boyfriend and the one before that was a sexual abuser like you told me she seemed to be also in your teen years" she sighs "I know how to deal with people like that"

"I'm just trying to protect you" he whispered bowing his head.

"We'll protect each other" she takes his hand in hers.

Dennis nodded kissing her hand softy.

**\---**

A week passes by and it was time once again to go visit his mother, Elizabeth comes with him like she said she would wearing a dark red button up house dress, looking sweet just for him.

"Last chance to turn back if you've changed your mind" Dennis said softly already looking like a completely different man.

"Nope I'm still going to do this for you darling" she tells him as they knocked on the door and entered his childhood home.

"Mother, its me" he called out as he walked into the living room where she was sat in an armchair next to the log fire poking it with the poker. "Your late again stupid boy" she said in a shrill voice. "No I'm not momma...I'm on time" he said softly. "Don't talk back at me you pathetic excuse of a man...who is that with you?" she asked noticing Elizabeth and looking her up and down sternly. "This is Elizabeth my...partner" he said quietly. "Its lovely to see you dear, here have a seat by the fire" she offered Elizabeth a seat before glaring at her son "Don't just stand there boy put the kettle on" she shouted swinging the hot poker towards him, making Dennis gasp before running to the kitchen obediently.

Elizabeth really didn't like that one bit but she was trying her best to be polite as long as she could.

"You look tired dear, let me guess is it my son being a bad disobedient boy again, I always pity the poor girl who ends up with that excuse of a man" she chuckled cruelly.

"Nah, the only time he makes me tired is from all the great sex he gives me" Elizabeth responds with a overly warm smile "I'm very lucky to have him he's a hard worker and loves me very much"

"Ha, I bet you have him on a tight leash, that's all he needs some good discipline" she smirks.

"Actually it can go both ways and I let him have another girl in the house which is a good friend of mine, we're all a happy bunch" Elizabeth smirks back.

"You shouldn't let him give into his urges so easily, problems arise when that happens but some advice from me nothing will solve his misbehaviour better than a belt" she says cruelly.

"I let him as much as he wants when he wants and we mesh our urges together, we have an understanding"

Dennis came back with a tray with a teapot and three mugs, he set it down carefully and picked up the teapot filling the first mug carefully as it was for his mother. "Did you clean those dishes before you poured the tea into them?" she asked him. "Yes mother" he said in a nervous voice. 

"What are you doing that's too much milk in there for me, start again stupid boy" 

"But you always drink it like this.." Dennis stammered. "Did anyone ask what you thought, now go back to the kitchen and do it right this time" she shouted at him before turning back to Elizabeth "I honestly don't know how you put up with that useless boy"

"The only person in this house now that's useless..is you, you abusive sorry excuse as a mother" Elizabeth gets up from her chair, going to join Dennis in the kitchen.

 

Dennis was making another tea hurriedly his hands shaking as he tried to get the tea right "No, no...its wrong again" he cried rushing to get another mug.

"My sweetheart.." she takes the mug and throws it in the sink shattering it. "You deserve everything that is good not bad, and I'll do my best to fill that void of someone that loves you and wants to care for you..I love you" she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

Dennis kissed back before pulling away quickly "We can't do this here...she'll kill me" he whimpered.

She holds him closer and kisses him deeply again, rubbing her tonuge against his in a wild dance. "Mmm"

Dennis tried to resist but after a while he melted into her touch.

"I love you my sweet darling"

"I love you too" he whispered softly tears falling down his face. 

"Ugh look at the pair of you, honestly I don't know what you see in him my dear, he's so weak and sensitive always has been since his father left" his mother remarked.

 

"Can't you blame him, it was the only person that truly loved him unlike you.. and he is one of the strongest people I've ever met in my whole lifetime. If anyone's the weak one it's you for not being the loving and caring mother you were made to be, but no you went and was an abusive bitch that hurt her only son day in and day out since he was a child...you deserve nothing but pain!" Elizabeth shouts angrily at her.

His mothers face darkened when she said that "I would be very careful how you talk to me young lady" she threatened. Dennis walked towards her like a man walking to his death. "Momma please don't hurt her...it was an accident I promise" Dennis pleaded trying to appease her. "Why have you been bad mouthing your mother like this boy?" she growled at him. "I didn't mean to momma "I'm sorry" he said fearfully, hyperventilating because of the fear he felt.

"Oh my sweet boy, I forgive you" she muttered, Dennis looked up puzzled before he realized too late what she had in her hand. His mother hit him hard with the poker from the fire making him yelp and fall to the floor as the hot iron burnt his skin. "This is for bad mouthing me you worthless boy, you know what you are just a big mistake, I should never have kept you alive this long or let you live in my house, you should have been tossed out on the streets to die you pathetic excuse of a son" she yelled at him as he cried on the floor helplessly. 

"I'm sorry momma" he cried repeating it again and again as he seemed to be paralyzed with fear, shaking violently, curling up into a ball on the floor, his mother just sneered at him going to hit him again.

Elizabeth knocks his mother onto the floor and starts slapping her in the face as hard as she could "How dare you treat him that way you evil unworthy impure!!" she screams and growls in his mother's face like a tigress taking down it's prey "How do you like being hit huh..huh?! Doesn't feel good does it?!"

Dennis cried loudly he looked stuck in some sort of memory.

Elizabeth gets up off his mother and spits on her and picks up the hot poker holding it to her throat "Being a mother is not a right..it's bittersweet privilege, a gift and you threw that privilege away like nothing..you are unworthy of his love, of anyone's love, you selfish, impure" she grits her teeth at his mother, she then burns her neck with the hot poker.

His mother cried out in pain as she felt her neck burn.

"My darling.. Take it" Elizabeth hands him the handle to the poke stick "Take it and show her what it feels like to be helpless"

Dennis didn't answer his eyes closed tightly "I didn't mean to..." he sobbed.

"Dennis!"

He cried grabbing onto her tightly "Mommy please...I don't want to be bad..." he yelled, he seemed to be in shock and nothing seemed to be helping him calm down.

"Dennis my darling protector please do something for me and for Kevin, Release The Beast...release him to finish this..to end it all, let this impure see what the pain she had caused you and Kevin has helped to make..." Elizabeth tells him.

Dennis's whimpers were replaced with the deep growls of The Beast.

Elizabeth backs away from his mother and throws the poker against the wall, she stares on at The Beast, admiring him.

 

He stalks over to his mother grabbing her by the throat "So this is the woman that hurt Kevin" he snarled "I'll take great pleasure in killing you" he growled taking great pleasure in her whimpers. he roared as he threw her into the wall like a rag doll.

Elizabeth falls to her knees in tears, feeling overwhelmed suddenly.

The Beast walked over to her holding her as she cries "She is gone now she cannot hurt anyone anymore" he purred softly.

"I would never do that to my child..not ever, the thought of it I can hardly bare to think about it.." she says shaking.

"Shh, its okay my love she cannot hurt us anymore"

"I just wanted you to know that, if I could bare our child..I'd do anything for them, they would be my world"

"I know my love I know" he comforted her, kissing her deeply "We should go before someone sees us"

"Yes" she stands up with him and they leave.

\---

They drove home and Dennis disappeared upstairs into their room.

Elizabeth begins to cook dinner, she can't help but feel distraught and she dreaded those feelings because it would bring up her dark urges and sometimes it would even lead to her hurting herself while giving into those things. she walks over to the couch and sits down with her legs open and her top open half way exposing her cleavage. She rubs on her breasts and pitches her nipples with a slight hiss and rubs her hand on her inner thigh up and down until she suddenly jabs her fingers up her soaked pussy and starts roughly fingering herself to the point of it hurting. She starts to moan but also cry.

Dennis heard her and walked downstairs to see her "Lizzy..."

She doesn't seem to even notice him, just continues to be rough with herself.

Dennis joined her on the couch kissing her softly wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry I did this to you..." he said shakily.

She kisses him deeply and replaces her hands with his at what they were doing to her body "Oh Dennis.." she whispers softly.

Dennis carried on pumping his fingers inside her, kissing her neck.

She actually wasn't hurting anymore when he did it, it felt like heaven, it felt perfect. She flutters her eyes and moans louder.

Dennis carried on doing what he was doing, kissing her softly and whispering soft words of apology and shame for what had happened.

"You never did anything wrong ever..it was all her and now she's gone forever and can never hurt you again..my sweet darling"

"You should never have seen any of that" he cried.

"I wanted to see where you were brought up, I wanted to see what you went through and experience it so I can understand you, all of you like you understand me and now we're both free and can move on" she kisses him.

He kissed her back fingering her a little faster with a groan.

"I love everything about you" she breathes and unzips his pants.

"I love you too"

"Make love to me my darling" she lays back on the couch.

Dennis straddled her slipping inside her, moving his hips slowly.

"Mmm baby.." she mewls and kisses him deeply.

Dennis moaned softly thrusting into her good "I'm sorry" he whispered again.

"The only thing you need to be sorry for is not going faster" she smirks.

He responded by going as fast as he could groaning loudly. She wraps her legs around him, holding him closer "Ooh Dennis!' she cries.

Dennis became more frantic as he felt his climax coming fast.

"Babe I'm..I'm gonna uuh!" she moans loudly.

Dennis came at the same time as her collapsing on top of her.

After catching her breath she kisses his face all over and whispers sweet words into his ear.

 

Dennis stayed where he was, his head burrowed into her shoulder gently as he cried silently.

"I promise to be here for you and the other's always and give you my heart fully, I want to take care of you and show you love you need so much. I love you my darlings"

"Why could she never love me like you do?" He asked confused and frustrated.

"Some people have kids and really they shouldn't in the first place because they aren't capable of love and compassion but only for themselves. Kevin and you, all of you were the only thing that came out of that woman that was good and I think she knew that and was jealous that your father loved you maybe even more then her, she couldn't stand that fact but really it was by her own fault" she tells him, rubbing his head.

"I loved her...I tried so hard to please her, even questionable things I did and it still wasn't enough" 

"She was using you sweetheart for her own personal gain, it was all about her and never you and that was wrong.. you are a bittersweet gift, a beautiful life still that was hurt and used and now she's gone forever and you can start over and be the person you always wanted to be.. you are free"

Dennis cried softly at her words looking at her lovingly as he hugged her.

 

"I'll do my best to fill any voids you may have and I'll always love you, I knew from the first time I met you that I was meant to love and care about you always, I couldn't ask for better" she kisses him softly.

"I've never been free before....I don't know what to do now" he said softly.

"You live one day at a time and be happy, be you"

"The next few nights might be tough...I can't promise I'll have good dreams" he sighed.

"I'll be right here when you wake from them, try to keep that with you and maybe it will help..and the fact I'll make you pancakes when you wake up" she smirks.

He chuckled deeply.

"I love you" she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story just in this novel )


	89. Dr. Staple's Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Beast & My Oc Elizabeth and Dr. Staple (Glass) (Dr. Staple tries to make an attempt kidnap Elizabeth)

Elizabeth was out late at night after finishing late at work, she was on her way home when a woman wearing pink pulled her aside. "Excuse me, you know Kevin Crumb don't you?" She asks.

"No I don't..whos that?" Elizabeth replies.

"He's an interesting man who has displayed incredible almost superhuman abilities" 

"Well that's interesting but I really must be going" Elizabeth says and walks past the woman to go to her car.

"You really should tell me the truth since we know you've been in contact with him" she tells her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know this Crumb guy, so your really wasting my time"

"I need your help to bring him in he could be in terrible danger" 

"Look miss I don't know this man you speak of, so please leave me alone or I'll call the police" Elizabeth says getting a little pissed off.

"I need you to come with me and tell me everything you know about him" she pleaded before grabbing her hand and dragging her to her car.

"What, what are you doing?, let go of me!" Elizabeth yells.

"We know you have something to do with Kevin, you will help us find him" she told her coldly. 

"I don't!"

"We have seen you two together on several occasions" 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we're worried for your safety as well as his, he needs help, help that only I can give him" she told her getting closer to her car.

"He's happy he doesn't need help, I don't need any help..why can't you just leave us alone!" Elizabeth breaks from the doctors hold and runs for her own car.

Two guards appeared out of nowhere and stopped her pushing her back to Doctor Staple.

"Stop it, leave me alone!"

"Just cooperate Miss Morgan and we'll let you go" she purred as the guards threw her into the car roughly.

 

Elizabeth tries to get out of the car on the other side, opening the door and falling half way out, she scrapes her hand on the concrete smearing her blood in hopes that the beast will smell it if he comes looking for her.

"Come now Miss Morgan stop being so difficult" Doctor Staple told her frustratedly. Meanwhile above the rooftops The Beast was keeping an eye on the city, he took a deep breath and smelt blood, Elizabeth's blood. He growled before heading off to find her.

"Let me go!" she starts to kick at the men.

"Not until you tell us what we need to know" she told her sternly.

"I'll never tell you anything you stupid bitch!" Elizabeth screams.

The Beast growled as he saw what was happening to her, he jumped down from the rooftop and landed with a thud behind them.

Elizabeth sees him first and looks at the doctor with a smile "You're so dead"

The Beast roared charging towards them "Let her go" he snarled.

The men tried to fight him off and Elizabeth jumps at Dr. Staple, hitting her as hard as she could. The Beast snarled as he bit one of the guards necks making him bleed out.

 

Elizabeth gets knocked back when Dr. Staple kicks her and she falls to the ground scrapping her skin pretty badly on her outer thigh and her hands, elbow and her cheek. She cries in pain and tears start to fall.. "Ahhh! you bitch!"

The Beast grabbed her from behind beginning to squeeze the life out of her.

Elizabeth looks at herself and she's bleeding a lot mostly from her thigh that looks the most skinned up "Oww fuck.." she cries.

"You hurt my love, now you die" he growled breaking all the doctor's bones and tossing her to the side roughly. 

"Take me home..please" she holds her arms out to him, unable to stand.

He picked her up carefully and took her to the car and drove her home. As soon as they got there her carried her inside and sat her down on a nest of blankets next to the fire.

"It stings so bad"

 

He kisses her leg softly, She smiles at him and rubs his head as he's kissing her leg so tenderly.

He licks some of the dried blood away as he carried on kissing her leg gently.

"I refused to tell them anything about you or Kevin because I wouldn't do that to you all.. Id die first before putting you all in danger" she says breathing hard.

"I'm sorry you got hurt my love, I want to make it up to you tell me how" he demanded but in a soft tone.

"Hold me"

He curled up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms next to the fire.

"There's nowhere else in this world I'd rather be then here now with you" she whispers softly.

He responded by kissing her cheek and purring softly next to her ear.

"I love you darling"

"I love you my sweet Elizabeth" he whispered back kissing her deeply "I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll hunt those impures down and kill them all for you my love" he told her.

"I just don't want to lose you, any of you" she snuggles against him more.

"Nor I you my love" he sighed nuzzling her face.

"Just promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise" he whispered.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	90. Oh Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Oiliva Honey. ( takes place after Glass but Kevin got away ) (Dennis goes to be with Olivia and helps her with her aunt )

Dennis had just come back after what had happened in that hospital, he was walking downtown when he passed a familiar looking hotel, he wondered if Olivia was still in there and decided to go in and see her, he found her room and knocked on the door.

She opens the door and smiles "Well look who's alive after all"

He smiled letting himself in as soon as the door was closed he kissed her deeply with a groan.

"Miss me huh?"

"Mmm yeah" he whispered kissing down her neck.

"Do you wanna go out with me, maybe get something to eat and drink or we can stay here if you like?"

"I want to stay with you...we can get room service" he whispered kissing her over and over.

"Alright, alright frisky boy" she smirks and gets on the phone ordering food and some drinks.

Dennis was always close by kissing the back of her neck, his hands wondering up her body as she was on the phone.

As soon as she's off the phone she turns around and kisses him "Gotta wait for the food now" she pouts.

"I wonder what we could do in the meantime" he wondered kissing her again sweetly.

"Don't want to get to hard core yet or we'll scare the guy that brings the food in" she laughs.

"Aww, pretty please" he begged her.

"Oh fine I'll call back and tell them to bring it later" she calls them and tells them.

He grinned as he gave in kissing her again hungrily.

"Wanna tease each other?"

Dennis moaned nodding his head quickly.

"Take off your shirt..Master" she purrs.

He tears it off not wanting to waste any time.

She pushes him back on the bed and she bends down over him and licks and kisses his chest all over slowly.

He groaned as she did that going over to squeeze her breasts.

"Your turn" she turns over and lays down on her back and takes off her bra.

Dennis kissed up to her breasts before sucking on her nipples flicking them with his tongue.

"Mm Dennis.." she mewls.

"I really want you right now" he told her.

 

She gives him a wicked smile which usually meant she was up to something, she sits up and goes down on him, sucking and licking his cock, and stroking it with her hand.

"Uhh Olivia" he groaned loudly.

She swirls her tongue around the head and deep throats him slowly "Mmm"

"Uhh please I need more" he panted.

Olivia sits up and kisses him "Give it to me master" she giggles.

Dennis flipped her over and kissed her deeply "I want to do something different" he purred.

"Mm what?"

"Got any handcuffs?" He asked.

"Yes in my bag"

He grinned getting the handcuffs from her bag looking inside to see if there was anything else. There was at least 3 different dildos, a small finger vibrator, a bottle of gel and lube, a leather spanking strap, silk blind fold.

He took out everything "I can't decide what to use, what do you think Honey?" He asked her.

"Try them all if you like"

He smirked cuffing her to the bed and grabbing one of the dildos.

"Ooh I see you chosen the pink one" she smiles and opens her legs, showing off her pussy to him.

He teased her by rubbing it on her clit.

"Mm are you teasing me Master?"

"Yeah I am, do you like it honey?" 

"Yes but I want more"

 

Dennis grabbed the lube and soaked her pussy in it before slipping the dildo into her. She bites her lip when she feels it go deeper inside her.

He pumped it inside her at a good pace.

Olivia pulls him closer as he moves it and kisses him "Oh..mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply "I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too"

He took it out slowly and She takes a deep breath and stares up at him with want in her eyes "Kiss me more"

Dennis obliges kissing her again deeply before sinking the dildo back inside her deeply.

"Uuh master you sneaky devil" she groans with her head tilted back. He smirked at her moving it at a good pace.

She starts to pant heavily and moan, she reaches down and pumps his cock with her hand. "Wanna fuck my mouth master?"

"Yes" he groaned.

"Go for it dollface" she opens her mouth.

Dennis leaned over and sunk it in to her mouth with a moan.

"Mmm" she works her tongue around it.

Dennis sighed contentedly as he thrusted gently in her mouth.

She moans lightly around him, rubbing her hand on his thigh and up on his stomach giving him a tickle there.

Dennis moaned louder when she did that.

Now she giggled as she tickled him seeming to have fun.

He was torn between laughing and moaning when she did that. She suddenly picks up the pace "Cum for me master"

Dennis panted as he felt his high come closer, he groaned loudly as he came breathing heavily as he recovered.

She licks him clean and sits up licking her lips "Now what do you wanna do, hm?"

"I want you to cuff me to the bed and do whatever you want to me" he whispered.

"You trust me that much, huh?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

He nodded slowly kissing her again softly.

"What if I say no, huh?" she teases and stands up on the bed looking down at him.

"I'll be really upset" 

"Is there anything you always wanted to try?"

"Just anything...surprise me" 

 

She smiles and Hand cuffs his hands above his head, she then gets in her bag and pulls out that small leather strap, giving him a smirk.

Dennis stared up at her.

Olivia gently rubs the end of the strap up his leg, moving up his thigh and slaps it with it not to hard but enough for it to smart a little and she moves it up onto his stomach and chest.

His breathing picked up.

"Ooh does the bad boy want more?" she asks and then slaps his abs with the strap a little harder.

"Uhh yes...please" he begged her.

She licks all over his chest and nips lightly at his nipples then moves up higher around his neck.

He lifts his head up to give her more access.

"Stick out your tongue"

 

He did what she said waiting for what was happening next. She sucks on it gently and swirls her tongue with his in a very sensual way. "Mmm"

"Mmm" he moaned with her lifting his head up off the bed.

She lays on top of him and continues to kiss him deeply and reaches up and uncuffs his hands "Ooh Dennis..." she lets out a whiny moan.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too...master" she moans.

"Ride me baby" he whispered.

She straddles his legs and slides down his cock with a deep moan "Oh my mmm"

Dennis's hips buck as she rides him, his hands gripping her hips as he stared up at her with adoration.

"Yes..buck those hips you bad boy!" she cries out.

He does it again with a louder moan.

"More!" she shouts.

He did it over and over at her request becoming a loud moaning mess underneath her.

"Master tell me I can cum please! Please!" she begs him.

"Yes, yes...you can cum" he nodded frantically.

"Uuh!" her upper body falls backwards as she climaxes, her body shaking from the aftershocks.

Dennis came right after her panting heavily.

 

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "That must be the food, good timing I must say" she chuckles and gets her robe on, and takes the cart with food wheeling it into the room. "Oh it looks so good"

Dennis got up unsteadily feeling tired after what they had done.

After setting up the food on their small table, she comes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a sweet kiss "Mmm My sweet Master"

"My sweet honey" he murmured kissing her back.

 

They eat their meal which is really tasty and drink some wine with it and then take a nice hot shower together.

Dennis kissed her neck softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"This has been such a great evening"

"Yes it has thank you" he sighed kissing up her neck again. She takes the soap and washcloth, getting it sudsy and rubs it on his chest and abs.

He moaned contentedly leaning into her touch.

"Has anyone else bathed you like this?"

Dennis shook his head slowly "No" he whispered.

"I'm surprised. Do you like bathing yourself so you know your clean or do you like being bathed?" she asks rubbing the washcloth around on his strong thighs.

"I like you bathing me, I've never had this before"

"I had a client one time that asked me to wash him like this, I guess it's a relaxing thing for some people" she looks down, Olivia rarely talked about the other men she had been set up with by her aunt but when she did she would get very down about it, like deep down it really did hurt her.

Dennis grabbed another washcloth and started to wash her as well.

She starts to tear up "That feels nice"

He smiled at her as he carried on cleaning her "You deserve to feel special" he whispered.

"You always make me feel something good when your around me"

"You make me feel the same" he sighed kissing her softly.

"You're my best friend and my lover and I couldn't ask for a better man to be so, Dennis" she lays her head against his shoulder.

He smiled holding her close kissing her head softly "Have you ever thought about leaving this life behind?" He asked her.

"I don't really remember how it was before my aunt took me in but it's all I know now and maybe one day when my aunt passes away or ends up in jail for her bad habits then I get everything she has, the house, the money everything.."

Dennis looked at her in admiration "Your so strong Olivia" 

"If I was strong I would say fuck it all and go with you but I'm so deep into this all and have been for years now, I find myself liking parts of it enough to try to dive deeper into it because it feels so good" she sighs deeply.

"I still love you no matter what" he told her proudly.

"You shouldn't I'm just a bad influence"

"Does that matter?" 

"I just don't want you to harm yourself being with me"

How would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you dive in with me when your around me"

Dennis sighed before leaning in to kiss her  "I love you, nothing is gonna change that" he told her defiantly.

"I love you too"

He kissed her again hungrily.

"Mmm" she moans "Lets get out"

"Okay" he whispered.

 

They were lying in bed together, Dennis was giving her sweet kisses and holding her close to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on babe" she gets up and puts her robe on and answers the door and to her shock it was her Aunt Lynn.

"Hello Olivia" she said softly letting herself in.

"Oh hi Aunt Lynn.." Olivia says it a little louder to alert Dennis she's there.

"You missed a clients appointment today"

"I did? I didn't see anyone in my notebook" Olivia stammers.

"Stupid girl, you know you can't afford these types of mistakes" she sighed frustratedly.

 "Don't I deserve a break every now and again?"

"That's not good enough young lady"

"You know what happened with my last client hitting me and you think I don't need a break?" Olivia argues, crossing her arms.

"Its all part of the job Olivia" she sighed, she reached into her bag and pulled out out a piece of paper "Here's a list of your next clients, don't miss any this time"

"Yeah but it really hurt and you promised me they wouldn't hurt me" Olivia puts her head down.

"Well I can't control what they do or how they act"

"Yes you can by telling them if they do that then they can't be a client anymore"

"Olivia that's enough" she snapped.

"Please Aunt Lynn, you know I don't ask for much" Olivia begs taking her hand.

"Fine...but I won't be doing it again" she huffed.

"Thank you" she gives her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go write those names up in the book now" she ordered.

 

"Okay" Olivia goes back into the bedroom part of the hotel room and gets in her bag and writes them down, she looks over at Dennis, her eyes full of concern.

Dennis looked at her protectively not liking what he was hearing looking ready to get up.

Olivia walks over to him and rubs her hands on his chest and gives him a kiss "I hate it and I love it at the same time"

"Please let me tell her...I don't want you getting hurt" he begged.

"Tell her what.. that your my lover?"

"That you don't want to do this anymore"

"But I could lose everything and one day it will belong to me, all of it, don't I deserve those things after all I've been through?" Olivia gets upset.

"But at what cost baby...I don't want you getting hurt" he cried.

"But I like living well with pretty things to wear, the big soft bed, the pool, the parties, the shopping, the cash..feeling like I'm worth something"

Dennis cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply "You are worth everything to me, I know I don't have the wealth or the fancy living your used to but...I still love you and I want to help"

"I've dived so deeply into it Dennis.."

"Please come with me" he begged softly kissing her all over her face.

"But what about my addictions?"

"What addictions?"

"Living the way I do, the shopping, the sex, all of it..I'm so scared to leave it, I don't know if I can live without it all" she panics.

"I will look after you I promise" he said softly kissing her softly.

"Damn it this is so hard.." she grits her teeth and stomps her foot.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to but I just want to give you some freedom"

She sits on the bed with her head in her hands "Okay..tell her"

 

Dennis got up and walked over to talk to her aunt, "And who are you?" her aunt asked. "My names Dennis...I'm Olivia's lover and I'm here to tell you she doesn't want to live this life anymore" Dennis told her. 

"Oh really and why would she want that?" 

"She needs to be able to live away from this life" he said defiantly. 

"Well sadly its not her choice" she argued.

"She won't listen to my feelings Dennis" Olivia tells him, now standing beside him.

"Only because I know she loves it" her aunt smirked.

"Only sometimes" Olivia looks away.

"Please give her freedom back" Dennis pleaded. "Why should I?" she asked him. "Because she needs it...I love her too much to watch her get hurt by what you force her to do" Dennis argued. "Who are you to decide that, your older than most of her clients" she smirked.

"That's not true and you know it..Aunt Lynn"

"I'm sorry I'm older but it doesn't mean I can't care about her" he sighed softly. 

"Ohh, someones got a guilty conscience now hmm?"

"She's fibbing Dennis about the age thing, your not the oldest and don't say things like that Aunt Lynn, that's just cruel" Olivia says a little more direct.

"I don't know his intentions Olivia unlike our clients" she argued.

"But I do..he's a great guy and he's always loving and kind to me"

"That's what they're all like at the start before they take what they want and leave you on the street" her aunt told her making Dennis bow his head in shame that someone would think that about him.

"I've known him a year and he hasn't once gave me an once of doubt that he wouldn't be there and love me always" Olivia says taking his hand.

"I do love her ma'am...I just want to give her the best life possible" he said softly "If you go with him you can forget your inheritance" she told her cruelly.

 

"Did I ever treat you cruelly Aunt Lynn, I was always trying to please you because I loved you and trusted you and for you to say that breaks my heart.." Olivia tears up "I would think you would want me to have the best life possible after your gone, just like my father, your brother wanted too.."

"Your parents are dead, so it hardly matters now" she shouted at her.

"Yeah but you loved your brother enough to keep that promise with him"

"Ma'am, if you feel that way about your niece..I understand and I'll stop trying to take her away from you, she can stay here if you really want her to...I just wanted to show her a life outside this hotel room" Dennis told her sadly sensing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her aunt. "Yes, that will do but I also want you to promise you will never see her again"  her aunt told him making Dennis gasp as he felt his eyes sting with tears.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Olivia asks her.

"Of course" she replied.

"Then you wouldn't do that to me"

"Why, why do you want to run off with him?"

"I love him"

Dennis smiled kissing her head softly "I'd do anything for you" he told her softly.

"I know.. but also if I could please stop having to sleep with clients, I would stay with you still Aunt Lynn"

"But how else will you make money hmm"

"Well for one thing why would I need to when we are so stinking rich for one and two if you wanted me to work for money you could have just asked me to get a regular job somewhere and not making me whore myself out you know"

"Yes but this makes the most money and I know how much you like all those fancy things you buy"

"I'm starting to wonder if all of that is really worth my sanity" Olivia says looking a bit depressed.

"I'm sorry baby...I've put you in this awkward situation" Dennis whispered guiltily.

"It's okay Dennis, it's something's that hasn't been brought up and it needed to be"

"I think I should go...I've caused enough trouble" he sighed.

Olivia grabs his hand "Please don't leave.."

"Why...I've fucked everything up" he cried.

"No you haven't, you gave me the strength to speak up about myself" she pets his cheek.

Her aunt walked towards them with a look of guilt in her eyes "No its my fault, your father wouldn't have wanted this and your right I shouldn't have used you the way I did...I guess you can live a normal life if you so wish" she sighed.

"I do love you Aunt Lynn" Olivia tears up "and I've always forgiven you for your faults and I've never hated you"

"I love you too" she cried running over to hug her tightly.

 

They hug each other tightly for good long time and later when her aunt leaves Olivia turns around and leans against the door after closing it, letting out a big sigh. "I'm still nervous.."

"I know its scary for you but your free now, you can finally live how you want to" Dennis told her.

"I guess I don't need to come to this hotel room ever again..it would be us in my room at my house instead, does that seem better or worse?"

"I don't care if its in this room or your room at home as long as I'm with you" he told her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She kisses him back "I love you Dennis"

"I love you too Olivia"

 

**End.**

 

***Written by:  Lizrenknight &  Novaauthor13 ***

**(This story only in this novel )**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	91. Pretty Young Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly.* (Dennis captures a pretty girl) (First meeting story)

A young pretty girl was out walking in the early evening, she had just been in the coffee shop and had her bookbag with her, she crosses the street but then trips on the curve and onto the sidewalk spilling the things in her bag everywhere, she gets upset and starts picking up her papers and pens etc off the ground.

She was so busy picking up her things she didn't notice a man coming over to her and grabbing her roughly until it was too late, the next thing she knew something was sprayed in her face and she fell fast asleep.

She wakes up tied to a bed in a room she didn't realize, she panics and starts to scream "Help!"

"Please be quiet" a deep voice said as a tall, strong man in grey clothes came out of the shadows.

"Who are you, why am I tied up?" she says crying.

"Shh, I chose you for something" he told her looking at her hungrily.

"Please don't hurt me, just let me go"

"After you've done something for me" 

She swallows hard getting nervous "What?"

"Dance for me" he said desperately untying her slowly.

"What if I don't?"

"Then you don't leave...and don't try to escape the doors are locked" he warned her. She jumps up and runs for the door and grabs at the handle, pulling it as hard as she can.

"I told you I locked the doors" he growled grabbing her from behind and holding her close, moaning as his hands wondered up her body.

"Uh stop it!" she struggles against him.

"I can't" he groaned kissing the back of her neck and squeezing her breasts "I won't" he said defiantly his breathing becoming heavier.

Her nipples seem to harden and he slightly can feel them through her bra as he's rubbing her breasts "Please stop!" she cries.

"I don't want to" he groaned tearing off her shirt.

She tries to cover her light pink bra out of embarrassment.

"Don't cover yourself, I want to see you" he ordered.

"But..but" she pleads.

"I want to see you" he repeated with a growl.

She backs up against the wall, her eyes looking like a scared little doe.

Dennis just stared at her licking his lips "Dance for me" he groaned.

 

She suddenly stands up straighter, raising her arms above her head and she begins to spin on toes around and around gracefully then flipping her leg behind her then forwards again, she jumps and twirls, her ballet is flawless and lovely, she's light as a feather on her feet and her small slender body makes the dance all so delicate.

Dennis stared at her intently admiring her, he let out a shaky breath as he sat on the bed feeling himself getting painfully hard as he continued to watch her. Suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore and unzipped his pants and started to touch himself.

She stops and see's what he's doing to himself and she stares a little to long and then looks away with a tint of red to her cheeks.

"Keep going" he ordered feeling giddy about what was happening but also the fact he was actually getting away with it.

She begins again with the dance and trying not to stare at what he was doing but every once in awhile she glance over at him, her breathing picks up as she dances faster out of getting tired and feeling a little aroused.

He groaned as he carried on getting faster as he felt his climax.

"I'm getting tired" she breathes.

"Just a bit more" he moaned.

"I can't" she falls to her knees.

Dennis groans as he his climax. As soon as he recovered he growled in frustration, he'd made a mess everywhere, he pulled up his pants slowly and headed towards the door.

She puts her head down with a pout, looking for her shirt on the floor.

 

Dennis pauses turning around to face her, she could try to escape if he opened the door, but he really needed to get out of these dirty clothes and get some cleaning supplies for the room where he had performed his heinous act. Dennis sighed bowing his head before talking to her deeply "Back away to the other side of the room and stay there until I return" he ordered he still sounded intimidating but there was a hint of something else in his voice.

"My legs feel like jelly" she whines.

"Stay there then" 

She only nods and lowers her head.

Dennis sighed opening the door and walking outside, locking the door behind him. He grabbed some new clothes jumped in the shower rubbing his skin raw in burning hot water before getting changed and grabbing what he needed to clean the room. He came back a little while later and set to work. 

She had fell asleep on the end of the bed, laying on her stomach, her lovely blonde hair spread out on the bed, and her skirt had got rolled up by the way she was laying, showing off the bottom half of her ass.

Dennis carried on cleaning the floor until he had filed down a layer of the wood on the surface, the place reeked of bleach by the time he finished.

She rolls over and sits up, the bleach smell waking her. "When are you letting me go?"

"I dunno" he sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going to make me dance again?"

"Yes" he groaned feeling tired after the cleaning.

"But why?"

"Because I want to" he sighed walking to the bed and laying down on it looking like he was about to pass out.

 

An hour passes by and he had fallen asleep, she tired to get the door open but nothing seemed to get the lock to click "Darn it" she huffs.

Dennis started moaning in his sleep getting all fidgety.

She gets on the bed and leans in very close to his face, staring at him, watching him closely as he made sounds.

"Stop it..." he murmured.

Confusion hits her features, she didn't know if he was awake or talking in his sleep.

"Please don't touch me..." he stammered.

Still not knowing, she lightly pokes his chest.

He lurched away from her touch as he dreamed "Mommy, no" 

She starts to feel sorry for him knowing he was having a bad dream so she starts to hum sweetly in his ear.

He seemed to calm down as his hand shot out, grabbing at her clothing tightly.

She yelps loudly, trying to pull backwards against his grip on her shirt.

He just nestles his head on her shoulder like he was trying to seek out comfort.

Her heart is racing at this point and she takes a chance by asking him a question "Are you awake?"

He didn't reply just stayed where he was curled up next to her. She shakes his shoulder some to wake him.

"I don't want to do it mommy, I don't love you like that" he whispered.

"Will you do it to that blonde girl?" she whispers, wondering what he was referring too.

"Shes pretty...I don't want to hurt her just see her dance" he answered.

"How would you hurt her?"

"I won't take advantage of her...like you did" 

"She wants you to wake up now"

 

He woke up with a gasp realizing where he was trying to scramble away from her a fast as he could, nearly falling off the bed. She grabs his hand pulling him forwards towards her again.

He looked down at their hands entwined together "What happened" 

"You were dreaming" she swallows hard.

"Oh...how much did you hear?" he asked sounding nervous.

"You were just talking to your mother about me"

Dennis's face dropped "Oh...um I, I" he stuttered not sure what to say.

"Why do you have me here?" she asks, a little pink in her cheeks.

"I was attracted to you" 

"I'm sorry I stared some earlier"

"Its okay" Dennis breathed.

"Do you like my dancing?" she asks shyly.

"Uh huh" he whispered.

"I don't know if I can dance anymore my legs feel like jelly" she looks down at her legs, pouting.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"Are you going to make me do more?"

"I dunno" he shrugged.

"I'm nervous.." she crawls backwards on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure what else you'll make me do here"

"I, I won't do anything else to you...I was stupid to bring you here"

"But you seemed so sure before and demanding and strong..I'm sorry I'm rambling" she breathes.

"I shouldn't be doing it, I'm just like her" he gasped almost like he had just realised what to do.

 

"I feel a little guilty for feeling aroused when you were touching yourself while I danced for you" she sighs.

"You were?" he asked.

"Yes..I'm not sure why"

"I...don't tell me that" he told her.

"Are you going to punish me for feeling that way?"

"Don't tempt me" he said deeply. Her body slightly shakes at his words "How am I tempting you?"

"Look at you, your beautiful, perfect and I want...." he faltered looking sad almost.

"I'm far from perfect or beautiful...I'm just"

"Your perfect to me" he said softly before realising what he was saying and getting up suddenly "I need to go..."

"Where?"

"Away"

"You mean you don't want to stay and continue what you started on me and maybe punishing me for not dancing more for you?" she asks, blushing hard.

"I don't know if I should...I'll become like her"

"I was getting turned on by you acting that way with me..I'm sorry daddy.." she tears up, biting her lip.

 

Dennis groaned all of a sudden he leaned over and kissed her roughly. She melts like butter in his arms as he kisses her and a small moan passes her lips.

He leaned towards her making her lean back.

"Was I wrong for moaning?"

"No...was I wrong for doing this?"

"No.. but" she pauses and gets an idea and she suddenly gets off the bed "I am going to tell everyone that you're a filthy..dirty man" she takes off for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked jumping off the bed to catch up with her.

"I'm telling.." she sticks her tongue out at him.

"There's no one else here"

"I'll scream"

"No one will hear you...I soundproofed the walls" he told her folding his arms across his broad chest "Now stop messing around"

"Make me dirty man!" she shouts and pounds on the door.

Dennis groaned before walking over and picking her up carrying her to the bed.

"Put me down, you bad dirty man!"

"No, not until you start behaving"

"I won't!"

"Then I'm not putting you down"

"So your going to hold me like this all night?"

Dennis thought about it before throwing her on the bed and straddling her quickly.

"Ow" she struggles.

"Your not going to escape, your mine" Dennis told her leaning in to kiss her again.

 

"Nope" she covers her plush lips with her hand. He groaned in frustration looking at her frustratedly going to move her hand away.

She whines slightly as he grabs her wrist pulling it away from her mouth.

"I want you" he muttered kissing her again rocking his hips a little.

"But what about your mother?"

Dennis winced when she mentioned her.

She takes his hand and lays it on her cheek. "Punish me"

He hesitated still looking a little hurt that she mentioned mother.

"She doesn't want you to punish me does she?"

Dennis breathed out shakily "Please don't mention her"

"Or what?" she looks up at him with doe eyes. Dennis closed his eyes.

"She didn't like the fact that your dirty, did she?" she asks.

"She made me dirty..." he growled in retaliation.

"How dirty did she make you?"

"I, I..." he stammered feeling unnerved by the conversation.

She lays a hand on his broad chest and whispers softly "Tell me.."

"I was a kid...she wanted me to do things to her.."

Her hands start rubbing up the front of his thighs and she begins to sway back and forth "Naughty daddy" she coos.

 

He breathed heavily at her touch "She told me if I touched her she would give me something to eat after, or she wouldn't hurt me"

"My father used to make me watch pornos with him and then later made me touch him, he said it's what good little girls do" she breathes.

He stared at her differently then, not in a judgemental way or anything like that it was the look of realisation that he had just found a kindred spirit.

"I don't mind if you want to punish me for being this way and not following your orders"

"I don't know" he hesitates.

"But you were so sure of yourself and demanding before?"

"I don't wanna hurt you and be like her"

"I like a man like that, one that takes charge and tells me I'm a good girl if I do something right and tells me I'm a bad girl if I'm not..I want a daddy..I want you" she almost begs.

Dennis looked down at her longingly before kissing her again roughly. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself against him more. "So strong you are mm"

He groaned rocking his hips again.

"Tell me what I want to hear" she licks her lips, waiting for anything he will say to her.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too" she kisses him and sucks on his tongue gently.

He moaned into her mouth closing his eyes as his hands wondered.

"Treat me like you did before, I like it"

"Take off your clothes" 

She slowly slips them off and stands their bare before him with this innocent look on her pretty face.

He kissed her body again.

Her body shakes when he does "I need more.."

He unbuttons his shirt nervously, his hands were shaking visibly.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, not you" he whispered.

She closes her eyes, laying her head on his chest "Fear not tonight, lets just be our true self's now"

"Okay...I just, please don't judge my body for what it looks like, I know its ugly and you probably won't like it but...I can't make them go away" he told her sadly as he slipped his shirt off revealing his scarred body, his back and front littered with remnants of abuse, he looked down expecting her to say harsh things as so many other women had done.

"Ooo battle scars" she leans forwards and kisses some of the scars in the middle of his chest.

He gasped in surprise as she did that "You don't hate them?..." 

"They make you stronger looking and it shows how she may have won the battle but she lost the war in the end" she whispers looking up at him.

"I don't know about that" he sighed.

"I like all of your so called flaws and everything else that comes in that unnormally sexy package you call a body"

He looked at her and gave her a sad smile before kissing her softly, this was the first time he felt like he was sharing a bed with someone who actually cared and loved him for him, not for gain or to punish him but because she cared and it was almost overwhelming. "I love you" he whispered.

"Mmm I love you too" she lays back on the bed, Leaning back on her elbows.

He unbuckled his trousers and pulled them off revealing his erection.

"So perfect.." she coos softly.

"I want you" he moaned kissing her body softly.

"I'm yours"

Dennis grinned as he slipped inside her with a moan, panting as he rocked his hips slowly, helping her to adjust to the size of him inside of her.

"You fit more then perfect oh my" she moans.

"Your perfect" he moaned going a little faster.

"Ooh my" she moans and holds onto his back and shoulders "Ooh"

He moaned softly in her ear as he moved trying not to get overwhelmed.

"You okay?" she suddenly asks.

"Yeah" he said shakily.

"You feel so good.." she pants, closing her eyes.

"I never thought it could feel this good"

She looks down between them watching his cock slide in and out of her pussy, which only turns her on more "Ooh!" she cries out.

 

**(Flash back in Black lettering)**

Dennis was starting to enjoy it when suddenly he found himself stuck in a flashback, **his mother forcing him to touch her "Yes that's right you naughty boy touch me" she growled in his ear before she straddled him and pinned him to the bed "You belong to me and only me" she told him.**

"Ooh daddy I'm so close..uuhh uh!" Molly moans loudly.

**Dennis cried softly"Mommy please" he whimpered as his mother took advantage of him pounding onto him.**

Molly grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him deeply "Stay with me" she begs him.

**His mother was riding him faster now "This is the only thing you'll ever be good for boy remember that" she whispered in his ear. Dennis was in tears feeling crushed that she was using him for her own perversions and destroying his fragile mind at the same time.**

"Dennis turn me over and you'll be in control" Molly whispers in his ear.

He turned them over and thrusted into her deeply with a moan. **His mother hit his chest as she kept going hard on him.**

"Harder daddy!" Molly moans.

He did what Molly said starting to feel his climax coming close. **"Momma stop please..." he begged her starting to feel funny "That's it cum for me you dirty boy" she growled at him.**

Molly moans loudly into the bed cover as she grips it underneath her as she hits her climax.

Dennis came with Molly with a cry as he collapsed on top of her. **He came with his mother as she hit her high as well, Dennis looked down at them. "What did you do momma?..." he sobbed I took what was mine" she whispered spitefully getting off of him "You will always be mine to do what I please with remember that" she told him cruelly.**

 

"I'm yours Dennis forever" Molly kisses him.

He cried softly as he kissed her back.

"We'll belong to each other and not those bad people from our pasts"

"I had a flashback...about the first time she raped me" he told her softly, tears falling down his face.

"Block her out of your mind like I do with my father and think about us together"

Dennis closed his eye to calm down slightly.

"Yes that's it my sweet Dennis bear" she kisses her face. He leaned into her touch gently as he cried softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered weakly trying to ignore his mothers voice ringing in his head.

"Distract yourself as much as you want with me" Molly smiles up at him, blushing.

He kissed her deeply with a moan "Shes not happy..." he whispered.

"Who cares what she is or isn't, she's gone"

Dennis smiled sadly resting his head on hers.

"Now we got each other" she rubs her nose against his.

He sighed contentedly falling asleep in her arms. She drifts off into blissful sleep right along with him.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 )  
> * This story will be in my Only the sexy vol 4 book also *


End file.
